Hope
by Syad
Summary: ¿Y si Trunks no hubiera crecido sólo? ¿Y si no se hubiera enfrentado en soledad a los momentos más duros de su vida? ¿Y si alguien hubiera salpicado su existencia con una gotita de alegría, suficiente para atarle a la cordura e impulsarle a superarse a sí mismo? M. Trunks x OC. Esta historia ha tenido un éxito increíble. AVISO: si comenzáis a leerla, os atrapará para siempre :)
1. Comienza el viaje

Arien salió de su habitación y se dirigió lentamente y con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho hacia la puerta principal del edificio, la Corporación Cápsula. Era una chica no muy alta pero tampoco baja, delgada, de apariencia frágil, pero fuerte en realidad. Tenía el cabello suave, de color castaño claro y con ondulaciones. Sus ojos eran de color verde, brillantes, grandes y muy expresivos, y tenía las pestañas espesas y largas. Vestía de forma extraña para una chica de su edad, su ropa había sido ancha y la había estrechado ella misma, vestía camisetas grandes, con las mangas y el cuello cortados, a modo de tirantes que se le caían a los lados de los hombros continuamente, y pantalones desgastados, con bolsillos a los lados que siempre estaban llenos de cosas inverosímiles: destornilladores, bujías de moto…

Mientras caminaba los metros que la separaban del dintel de la puerta principal, comenzó a temblar y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

- No seas estúpida Arien! – Se reprochó a si misma, sacudiendo la cabeza – Si te ve así pensará que eres una cobarde, y no lo eres. Debes aguantar. Debes resistir hasta su regreso. Y debes hacerlo por él y por Bulma. Se lo debes.

Se frotó los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces, para tranquilizarse, antes de salir al exterior. Allí fuera, entre los cascotes, la máquina del tiempo se hallaba preparada para emprender el camino, y Trunks guardaba en cajas todo lo que creía que iba a necesitar. Bulma se hallaba en un estado parecido al de Arien, pero el nerviosismo vencía a su miedo y se entretenía en repasar la lista que había elaborado ella misma para que su hijo no olvidara nada que fuera de importancia. Cuando levantó la vista del listado se encontró con la chica, que en silencio observaba todos los movimientos que hacían.

- ¡Arien! ¡Estás aquí! Ven, ayúdame a repasar esta lista. Estoy tan nerviosa que estoy segura que se me olvidará algo. – dijo mientras le cedía la lista a la chica – voy a la cocina, Trunks necesita llevar bebidas y comida para llenar la nevera.

- ¡Mamá! No levantes peso, espera a que termine de guardar estas cosas y ahora voy a ayudarte, no quiero que te hagas daño. – Dijo Trunks mientras cerraba una de las cajas especiales que podían convertirse en cápsulas, y apretaba un botón.

Al momento siguiente el compartimiento había desaparecido y entre el ligero humo que lo había sustituido se encontraba una pequeña cápsula que Trunks recogió y guardó en un estuche.

Bulma se dirigió al interior del edificio en ruinas. Arien observaba las maniobras que realizaba el chico y metió la mano que tenía libre de la lista que le había dado Bulma en su bolsillo para tocar algo que había guardado allí cuando estaba en su habitación. Hizo rodar una cápsula entre sus dedos y dudó unos instantes. "_Arien, estás loca. Él nunca entenderá tus sentimientos, ponte en su lugar. Es un guerrero, y siempre se ha mostrado muy serio, salvo en contadas ocasiones. Su vida es la lucha y el entrenamiento, no tiene tiempo para tonterías. Además, seguro que no siente nada por ti aparte de la amistad que siempre os ha unido". _

Arien disertaba para sí misma mientras movía las piedras del suelo con sus pies. Mordió su labio inferior y levantó la vista. Trunks estaba agachado y de perfil organizando el interior del último compartimiento. _"¿Y si es la última vez que le veo? ¿Y si no regresa del pasado? ¿Y si los androides acaban con nosotras antes de que él vuelva?_ Apartó un mechón de su pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos, lo colocó con cuidado detrás de su oreja, y volvió a mirarle. _"Precisamente por eso, necesito que él sepa, por lo menos que se haga una idea de lo importante que es para mí, aunque no me atreva a decírselo personalmente"_. En ese momento, Trunks levantó la vista del interior del compartimiento y la miró. Arien se sobresaltó en sus cavilaciones y le sonrió tímidamente, mientras bajaba la vista al suelo de nuevo y volvía a jugar con las piedras.

- ¿Qué estas pensando Arien? – Preguntó Trunks, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ella – Estás muy callada. – Dijo sonriendo para intentar animarla. Arien sonrió y levantó la vista para mirarle otra vez, se había acercado mucho, tanto que podría abrazarlo por sorpresa antes de que él se pudiera oponer. Pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo y no podía moverlos.

- Nada, Trunks. Sólo pensaba en lo solas que nos vamos a quedar Bulma y yo cuando te hayas ido. Voy a echar de menos a alguien con quien hablar, por la noche, alguien que me entienda. – Trunks la miró muy serio, y ella continuó – ¡incluso echaré de menos nuestras discusiones!

- Bueno, puedes discutir con mi madre, si quieres. Pero no te lo aconsejo, es una experta y perderás, no como conmigo que siempre me ganas – dijo Trunks riendo. Arien le miró de nuevo y notó que si se quedaba para verle marchar no iba a resistir el llanto. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sintió que en un momento a otro iba a estallar.

Trunks la observaba en silencio y pudo ver que su expresión era de preocupación y de… ¿tristeza? _"Arien nunca está triste. Siempre está dispuesta a animar a quien sea"_ Pensó Trunks. Poco a poco su sonrisa fue borrándose de su rostro mientras observaba los ojos de la chica, que, comenzaban a humedecerse. – Arien – Dijo el chico, sorprendido – Yo no…. No sé qué decir… - puso una mano en el hombro de la chica – ¿qué te pasa? Siempre estás tan contenta y ahora estás así… No sé… … yo… ¿te ha pasado algo? – Trunks balbuceaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Nunca había sabido relacionarse con las mujeres y menos aún reaccionar ante casos como este. Para él, que era un chico tan tímido, eran como un libro cerrado, a veces podían estar contentas y en un momento, cambiar su estado de ánimo por completo. Pero eso nunca le había pasado con Arien. Prácticamente, se habían criado juntos, eran inseparables, y podría decirse que podían leerse la mente el uno al otro, solo con mirarse. Ella nunca dudaba y siempre tenía una actitud decidida hacia todo. Creía que la conocía mejor que nadie, aunque desde hacía unos meses comenzaba a tener esa sensación extraña cuando hablaba con ella, de no saber qué decir, nunca antes había titubeado cuando se había dirigido a ella, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Arien esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa mientras sacaba la mano de su bolsillo.

- Creo que no te olvidas nada. He estado observando lo que había dentro de las cápsulas y coincide con lo que te tienes que llevar de la lista que te hizo tu madre – dijo Arien – Trunks… Prométeme que vas a volver, y que tendrás mucho cuidado. – Dijo la chica. Trunks se quedó un momento callado mirándola antes de contestarle.

- Te lo prometo. Volveré sano y salvo, y destruiré a esos androides cuando lo haga.

Arien bajó la vista y miró la cápsula _"¡Es ahora o nunca, Arien!"_ apretó la cápsula en su mano y la alzó hasta la altura del pecho de Trunks

- Esto es lo que se me había ocurrido que podría hacerte falta, al menos, si alguna vez te sientes solo. Toma- Dijo mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse. – ¡Pero no la abras ahora! Ya sabes cómo soy de desordenada y me ha costado mucho meter las cosas en la cápsula, así que podrías tener que volver a empezar, ¡jajaja!

Trunks cogió la cápsula con una mano, y antes de que ella retirara su mano del todo la tomó con la otra. Arien, sobresaltada le miró a los ojos. Había cogido su mano, un gesto que nunca antes había hecho y la observaba con esa mirada suya tan seria y el ceño fruncido. Pero no estaba enfadado, y no había rudeza en su expresión. Trunks sostenía delicadamente su mano como si se fuera a romper y de repente, Arien vio que comenzaba a ruborizarse y que apartaba la mirada mientras la soltaba, como si creyera haber cometido un error. Arien le miró con ojos dulces, y sonrió otra vez antes de decir:

- Te echaré de menos. Vuelve pronto.

Trunks levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Ella observó esos ojos azules que la volvían loca, por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia el interior de la Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks la vio alejarse corriendo con su pelo al viento, como cuando era una niña, antes de que desapareciera dentro del edificio. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Siempre había estado seguro de sí mismo, bueno, con las mujeres no, le provocaban una timidez exagerada y no sabía reaccionar ante ellas. Pero Arien no. Ella era su mejor amiga y la conocía más que nadie. Siempre se había sentido cómodo junto a ella. Pero esa reacción de ella de hacía un momento le había dejado confuso.

Pero ¿y qué había pasado con él? ¿Por qué la había cogido de la mano? Ella estaba triste, y estaba nerviosa. Y él no había podido resistirlo. La había cogido de la mano sin ruborizarse y sin sentir vergüenza, para intentar animarla, y había sostenido su mirada un buen rato sin ponerse colorado, al menos hasta que se había dado cuenta de la situación. Su piel era suave, recordó mientras miraba su propia mano. Nunca antes había tomado de la mano a una chica en una situación parecida y se sentía extraño, pero se sentía bien. En ese momento reparó en la cápsula que Arien le había dado e intrigado la guardó en el estuche con las demás.

- ¡Truuunks! ¡Ya está todo lo que necesitarás para el viaje! ¡Puedes venir a buscarlo cuando quieras!

Trunks salió de su trance y se dirigió a la cocina con su madre. La encontró sentada en la mesa y mirándole con ojos inquisidores.

- Pero, mamá, te había dicho que me esperaras – se quejó el chico

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Arien? – Le espetó, muy seria, Bulma.

- ¿Yo? Nada, ella estaba muy rara y ha entrado en casa corriendo - Respondió Trunks, sorprendido por la reacción de su madre.

- ¿Habéis discutido? – preguntó Bulma – Menuda forma de despedirse

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Qué va! No hemos discutido – Se apresuró a contestar, Trunks – Simplemente ella estaba triste, y no quería hablar. Estaba muy pensativa, me ha dado una cápsula y se ha ido corriendo.

Bulma le observó detenidamente y de repente abrió mucho los ojos como comprendiéndolo todo

- Yaa veeo lo que pasa aquí – Dijo Bulma para sí, con voz traviesa. Trunks la miró interrogativamente y se encogió de hombros

- Pues si lo ves, explícamelo. Yo no entiendo nada – Dijo él metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

- No. – Dijo Bulma, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – Si quieres entenderlo, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, y enfrentarte a ello cuando regreses. No todo en la vida son batallas, hijo. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender, por ti mismo, y ya eres mayorcito. Así que, no tardes en volver, porque aquí tienes trabajo – Dijo Bulma, mientras se levantaba de la silla y le señalaba las cajas. Trunks no comprendió la respuesta de su madre, así que fue hacia las cajas y las cargó, una en cada brazo.

- Mamá, ¿porqué las mujeres sois tan difíciles? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando hoy con vosotras dos – Dijo Trunks, quejándose.

- ¡Pues empieza a acostumbrarte, hijo! – respondió Bulma, dandole un par de golpecitos en la espalda a su hijo. – Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que vives con dos MUJERES, con todas sus consecuencias – Añadió Bulma con una sonrisa.

Trunks se giró un momento con gesto extrañado, para mirar a su madre. Seguía sin comprender nada, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

Ya en el exterior y con todo cargado en la nave. Trunks se despidió de su madre.

- Mamá, ¿dónde está Arien? Creía que vendría a despedirse de mí. – preguntó el chico, decepcionado. – Voy a ir a buscarla – Añadió mientras echaba a andar hacia el edificio.

- No te preocupes por ella, hijo. – Le detuvo Bulma - Estoy segura de que tiene sus motivos. Dejémosla tranquila.- Respondió ella. _"Además estoy segura de que quiere estar sola. Si le pasa lo que yo ya llevaba tiempo sospechando, no creo que quiera enfrentarle de nuevo antes de que se marche. Ya lo ha pasado bastante mal antes, y no hace falta repetir los momentos difíciles", _pensó Bulma.

- De acuerdo mamá. Si tú lo dices. – Dijo Trunks, mientras se daba la vuelta – Mamá- Se detuvo.

- ¿Qué, hijo?

- ¿Podrías decirle a Arien…. que…que… yo también? – Trunks terminó su frase un poco ruborizado y su madre le sonrió.

- Que tú también qué? – preguntó con voz pícara

- Sólo eso mamá, dile que he dicho que "yo también" – respondió Trunks bajando la vista, avergonzado – Ella lo entenderá.

- Por supuesto hijo. Así lo haré – Dijo sin preguntar nada más. Trunks le sonrió y le dio la espalda. De un salto se introdujo en la nave y cerró la escotilla. Dijo adiós a su madre con la mano antes de poner la nave en marcha y ésta comenzó a elevarse poco a poco. Antes de desaparecer, Trunks hechó una última ojeada a una de las ventanas del edificio. Allí descubrió una figura observándole en las sombras diciéndole adiós con la mano. Dirigió el mismo gesto hacia ella, mientras decía –

- Te prometo que volveré y no volverás a pasar miedo jamás.

Y la máquina del tiempo desapareció.

Arien observaba todo desde una ventana. Sentada en el alféizar veía cómo Trunks acababa de guardar todo en una nevera que luego convirtió en cápsula.

- Ya está. Ya te vas – Dijo para sí. – y yo no he sido capaz de decírtelo – dijo mientras suspiraba y se recogía el pelo a un lado. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y volvió a mirar al exterior. Trunks le decía algo a su madre antes de elevarse en el cielo para meterse en la nave. – Ojalá yo tuviera el valor de enfrentarme a mis miedos como tú lo haces con los androides y con todos los peligros a los que te has enfrentado. Ojalá yo fuera tan valiente como tú, y pudiera enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, para decirte que… Te quiero, y que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Arien miró como se cerraba la escotilla de la nave, y se encendían los motores. En ese momento, se acercó más al hueco de la ventana sin cristal y le miró, con el corazón desgarrado, mientras la máquina se elevaba. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas, le dijo adiós con la mano, y vió que él le devolvía el gesto antes de desaparecer. Después, todo quedó en silencio un buen rato.

- ¡Adiós mi amor! – Dijo Arien, para sí misma - Intentaré mantenerme con vida mientras tú no estés. Por favor haz tú lo mismo. Debí decírtelo. Debí decirte que… que te quiero ¡Te quiero muchísimo! – Dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Él también te quiere Arien – Dijo una voz a su espalda. Arien levantó la vista, medio nublada por las lágrimas, y vió a Bulma a su lado, con el gesto triste. Esta se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo – Es sólo que aún no lo entiende, cariño. El no sabe qué es el amor, nunca ha sentido nada parecido por una chica. Su vida gira alrededor del deseo de vengar a sus amigos y destruir a los androides, nunca sintió curiosidad por nada más- Arien rompió a llorar abrazando a Bulma y se desahogó como hacía días que necesitaba. – la vida le hizo frío y serio. Su semblante triste lo dice todo. Por eso él te necesita tanto, Arien, aunque no sea consciente de ello. Desde que tú llegaste a esta casa, nos convertiste en algo más parecido a una familia de lo que solíamos ser, le he visto reír más veces contigo que antes de conocerte. Nos has llenado de luz, de alegría y de esperanza, Arien – Dijo Bulma, dulcemente. Arien levantó la vista, con gesto preocupado

- Bulma, lo que pasa es que, él tiene una gran responsabilidad. Es la única persona que puede librarnos del infierno que estamos viviendo y, yo no sé cómo decirle lo que siento. Me da la sensación de que para él los sentimientos son triviales en comparación a su deseo de combatir a los androides. Pero para ello él está sólo, y no deja que nadie le ayude ni a entrenar, ni siquiera a desahogarse, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me ha hablado de sus miedos ¡Yo no puedo soportar que cargue con ese peso él sólo, Bulma! Yo no quiero que se sienta sólo, quiero que sepa que yo estaré con él siempre que lo necesite.

Bulma apartó un mechón del cabello de Arien y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

- Eso es justo lo que necesita oír – Le dijo Bulma, sonriendo - Vosotros sois la esperanza de este mundo. – Dijo Bulma - Los androides no acabarán nuestro presente mientras existan jóvenes capaces de sentir el amor verdadero, como el que tú sientes, hija, y llenos de ilusiones como vosotros dos. Es la señal de que la humanidad sigue latiendo pese a este infierno.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron abrazadas un rato más hasta que el sol comenzó a calentar más la habitación donde se encontraban. Luego, se dirigieron hacia el subterráneo, su verdadera casa. Mientras caminaban, a Arien le asaltaban mil preguntas.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto – dijo Bulma, de repente – no sé qué significa, pero Trunks me pidió que te dijera, que "él también", y que tú lo entenderías– Arien sonrió, poniéndose colorada. _"Que él también me echará de menos"_, pensó, comprendiendo. – No te voy a preguntar a qué se refería, porque él no quiso decírmelo. Supongo que será otra de vuestras bromas, de despedida.

- ¡Exacto! – afirmó Arien, rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza - Bulma, ¿me escuchaste en mi habitación hace un momento…. o ya sabías antes lo que sentía por Trunks?

- Arien, ya lo sabía, y desde hace bastante tiempo – Sonrió Bulma, pícara.

- ¡Ah! Y ¿cómo pudiste darte cuenta de que... de que Trunks me gustaba? – preguntó la chica, un poco avergonzada - ¿Tanto se notaba?

- Bueno, no ha sido difícil. Sólo he debido ver cómo le mirabas y los gestos que hacías. Le observabas desde las ventanas de los pisos superiores cuando entrenaba fuera de la casa, te quedabas embelesada mirándole mientras comíamos, o mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá, descansando o leyendo. No es algo muy complicado para alguien que también ha pasado por la misma situación ¿sabes? – rió Bulma – A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Vegeta. Y él tampoco se daba cuenta.

Las dos rieron mientras llegaban al subterráneo y abrían la puerta blindada.

- Pero, entonces ¿cómo reuniste el valor para decirle al señor Vegeta que le querías? – Preguntó Arien, curiosa

- Bueno, no tuve que decirle nada. Resultó que SÍ que se daba cuenta de todo. Pero disimulaba muy bien – se rió Bulma

- Oh! – dijo Arien llevándose las manos a la cara – entonces ¿puede que Trunks también se haya dado cuenta? – Preguntó temerosa – ¡me moriría de la vergüenza! – dijo, tapándose los ojos.

- Mmmpf, No tendremos esa suerte, hija. Creo que Trunks no heredó la picardía de su padre, algo que podía facilitar muchísimo las cosas, porque entre tu vergüenza y su despiste, estamos apañados…


	2. Arien

Bueno, al fin vamos a conocer un poco más sobre Arien. Mi intención es subir un capítulo cada día.

No os entretengo más. Os dejo para que lo leáis.

* * *

><p><strong>Arien<strong>

Arien se encontraba tumbada en su cama y miraba el techo. Habían cenado Bulma y ella solas, nunca antes habían estado solas. Arien había notado lo preocupada que estaba Bulma y que intentaba aparentar tranquila para no preocupar a Arien. Intentaba hablar de cosas triviales, para intentar permanecer tranquilas. Arien se lo agradacía. Bulma siempre la había cuidado mucho, era como una madre para ella.

Después de cenar Arien se había retirado a su habitación y ahora no podía dormir. No tenía sueño y había pasado mucho rato ordenando todo el desbarajuste que había formado esa mañana. Pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Simplemente pensaba. ¿Cuándo fue el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que le amaba? Quería recordar el momento justo en que se enamoró de él, el momento en el que saltó la chispa. Y el tiempo que había pasado junto a Trunks volvía a su cabeza. Y con él, su pasado…

…

…

Zzzz

Ella era una niña bastante feliz. Feliz dentro de la situación que rodeaba su mundo, con dos androides destruyéndolo todo y con la necesidad de mantenerse atenta a la radio, junto a su familia para conocer el paradero de las máquinas. Vivían en las alcantarillas de un poblado. Su madre se esforzaba por mantener aquello limpio y por lo menos no había ratas. Los pocos habitantes que quedaban de aquel pueblo habían sellado las entradas de agua hacia las alcantarillas para aislar de la humedad a ellos y a sus pocos enseres.

Su madre, Lilu, había sido pianista, antes de la aparición de los androides, y de no haber sido por ellos, ella habría conseguido llegar a ser una artista muy importante, se decía que era una pianista muy virtuosa y que tenía un don especial cuando interpretaba las piezas. Con sólo 10 años ofreció su primer concierto, y la ovación que recibió fue inmensa. Al día siguiente aparecía en todos los periódicos y revistas del gremio como la futura promesa de la música. Su andadura como pianista se alargó por 8 años más, entonces conoció a un muchacho muy pícaro que se dedicaba al contrabando de objetos de arte, se ganaba la vida como podía, y le iba muy bien. Pese a que ella sabía que no estaba bien lo que el chico hacía, se sintió atraída hacia él, por la peligrosidad de lo que hacía. Ella siempre había vivido como una señorita, entre algodones, y el peligro le llamaba extrañamente la atención. Se enamoró perdidamente de aquel contrabandista y se quedó embarazada. El muchacho, pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar siendo un contrabandista, se hizo responsable de la criatura, y se casó con Lilu. Su nombre era Nash. Pero el futuro de Lilu y sus esperanzas se truncaron. Los androides aparecieron cuando su hija Arien apenas había cumplido un año de edad, y tuvieron que huir para salvar su vida.

Arien creció en aquella alcantarilla, con lo más parecido a una familia que tuvo. Los contactos de su padre que aún quedaban vivos, fueron los que mantenían con vida a la población, ya que transportaban víveres, ropa y otros enseres en los camiones donde antes habían realizado el contrabando, y los hacían llegar a los habitantes de aquel mundo en ruinas. Su madre conservaba un piano de pared con el que tocaba hermosas piezas y con el que había enseñado a tocar a su hija. Arien adoraba el sonido de aquel piano. Le recordaba a las nanas que su madre le cantaba cuando era un bebé.

El poblado estaba rodeado de montañas escarpadas y para poder desplazarse por ellas, Nash utilizaba una vieja moto de enduro, una KTM de 350cc con neumáticos de montaña, con la que llegaba prácticamente a cualquier lado, si no se quedaba sin gasolina antes, claro. Era una de las pocas pertenencias que había podido salvar del primer ataque de los androides. Cuando Arien tuvo bastante fuerza, Nash la enseñó a montar en la moto. Era cómico, porque Arien tenía que detenerse junto a alguna piedra o a algún arbol para poder apoyarse sin que se le cayera la moto, ya que no llegaba al suelo, pero la niña, era muy valiente y en seguida aprendió estos trucos. Además, Nash se hizo con una bicicleta para que Arien ejercitara las piernas y se volviera valiente. El lugar donde vivían requería tener recursos para poder moverse, y Nash quería que Arien pudiera moverse con libertad y sin depender de nadie. Las rutas con la moto y con la bicicleta hicieron que Arien se volviera una niña dura y fuerte.

Un día. Cuando Arien tenía 7 años, los androides atacaron el poblado donde vivía mientras Nash y ella se encontraban fuera de su escondite, recolectando fruta de los pocos árboles que quedaban. Cuando regresaron al poblado encontraron un espectáculo dantesco. Todos sus vecinos se encontraban muertos, y Arien tuvo la visión de algo que no se le borraría jamás de la mente: el cuerpo de su madre inmóvil en el suelo, con una gran brecha en la cabeza y una viga enorme aprisionando una de sus piernas de forma brutal. Su padre la apartó de aquella visión y la llevó lejos, mientras buscaba un vehículo que les sacara de aquel infierno. Encontró una furgoneta dentro del bosque que había quedado oculta a la vista de los androides y que arrancaba, con dificultades, pero arrancaba.

Nash dejó a Arien en el bosque, escondida, para evitarle a la niña el mal trago de volver a ver el cadáver de su madre, y se dirigió con la furgoneta al poblado para cargar los pocos enseres que pudo salvar. Entre ellos, se encontraba la moto con la que había enseñado a Arien a desplazarse por la montaña, y la metió en la furgoneta con el resto de cosas.

Arien recordordaba a su padre realizando el trayecto que les separaba de la Capital del Oeste, entre lágrimas y agarrando fuertemente su mano.

Nash y Arien llegaron a la Capital del Oeste, y comenzaron una nueva vida entre otras ruinas. Nash, consiguió contactar de nuevo con sus compañeros y ayudó a la gente de la Capital a vivir en condiciones más humanas. Conseguía comida, ropa, jabón, gas, generadores… Lo que fuera. Así fue cómo conocieron a Bulma Briefs. Ella era una gran inventora cuyos avances estaban frustrados por la falta de materia prima y cuando Nash le consiguió los materiales que necesitaba, ella volvió a tener esperanzas, pudo seguir desarrollando inventos que conseguían que la gente viviera mejor.

Arien conoció a Trunks a los 7 años. El tenía la misma edad. Era un chico muy callado y con un semblante muy triste. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared exterior de su casa mirando a su madre hacer negocios con Nash.

- ¡Hola muchacho! – dijo Nash

- Hola! – Contestó Trunks, educadamente

- ¿Ese es tu hijo, Bulma? – pregunto el hombre

- ¡Sí! Es mi pequeño Trunks – respondió su madre mirándolo, amorosa. – tiene 7 años.

- ¡Vaya! Tiene la edad de mi hija, Arien. Tiene que venir ahora, le he dicho que fuera al tunel 3 a llevar algunas cosas y que la esperaba aquí.

- ¿La dejas ir sola? – preguntó Bulma

- Claro. Arien es una niña muy valiente. Y además le encanta ayudar a la gente.

- ¡Entonces se llevaría bien con mi hijo! A él también le gusta ayudar a los demás. – se volteó para hablarle a Trunks – Trunks, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a este señor.

Trunks se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a donde estaba su madre. Aquel hombre era muy raro, era muy alto y fornido, tenía muchas cicatrices y la piel muy morena, no le daba buena espina, pero parecía que estaba haciendo muchas cosas por su madre y por el resto de habitantes de la Capital.

- Este es Nash – dijo Bulma – ¡Es un buhonero!

- ¡Un pirata, sí señor! – dijo Nash riendo – ¿Cómo estás chico? – preguntó ofreciéndole la mano para estrechársela, como a los hombres.

Ese gesto le gusto a Trunks quien odiaba que su madre le tratara siempre como un niño pequeño, y apretó la mano de Nash con firmeza. El hombre se sorprendió de la fuerza del niño, quien estaba haciéndole daño con el apretón.

- ¡UUh! ¡muchacho! – dijo soltándose todo lo rápido que pudo – con esas manos llegarás a ser un hombre importante, ¡jajajaj! – rió el hombre.

Trunks rió también. Nash le había caído bien. Era una persona afable y sencilla, además le trataba como a un adulto y eso le gustaba.

De pronto, vió algo que le sorprendió. A lo lejos, en la calle, una niña caminaba arrastrando un saco que parecía pesar más que ella. Caminaba de espaldas agarrada al saco y estiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas, apenas avanzaba unos metros y se paraba a descansar, luego continuaba. Nash la vió también, y la llamó.

- ¡Arien! ¡Estamos aquí hija!

- ¡Hola papaa! – gritó la pequeña con una voz muy cantarina mientras seguía arrastrando el fardo.

- Voy a ayudarla – dijo Trunks, quien le supo mal ver a la niña realizar ese esfuerzo sola, y se acercó corriendo a ella.

- De acuerdo muchacho, ¡gracias! Así yo puedo seguir sacando del camión lo que tu madre necesita. – dijo Nash, mientras veía cómo Trunks se acercaba a Arien.

- ¡Hola! – dijo el muchacho, al cabo de un rato, cuando llegó junto a ella- Me llamo Trunks ¿quieres que te ayude con eso? – preguntó.

- Gracias, la verdad es que pesa mucho. Vengo arrastrándolo desde el tunel 3. ¡Y estoy muy cansada! – dijo la chiquilla limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. - Ten cuidado ¡no vayas a hacerte daño!

- ¡No te preocupes! – respondió Trunks – Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

Y tras decir esto, cogió el saco, lo cargó en su hombro y echó a caminar hacia la furgoneta, ante la mirada atónita de Arien, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¡Ese saco pesa más de 20 kilos! ¡Y lo estás llevando como si fuera un simple trozo de papel! – Se asombró la muchacha, quien echó a caminar junto a Trunks.

- Es que tengo más fuerza que los niños normales – dijo Trunks amablemente – por eso no quieren jugar nunca conmigo.

- No me extraña, ¡seguro que te tienen miedo! – dijo la niña riendo.

Arien le miró divertida, y dijo

- Me llamo Arien! Tengo 7 años.

- Yo también tengo 7 años. – dijo el niño.

- Las otras niñas tampoco quieren jugar nunca conmigo, a mí me encanta salir al exterior a explorar, no soporto quedarme todo el día dentro de los túneles, y, aunque es peligroso porque podrían descubrirme los androides, me gusta sentir el aire fresco. Además dicen que no les gusto porque soy muy bruta.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! Viendo como venías arrastrando este saco, debes ser un poco bruta. Para ser una niña claro – dijo Trunks, mientras soltaba el saco junto al camión. Nash había salido de la Corporación Capsula y se dirigía de nuevo al camión, cuando los vió.

- ¡Hola, hija! ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó a Arien, mientras la levantaba del suelo por sorpresa y la sentaba en su hombro. Luego miró el fardo que su hija había estado arrastrando- ¿Esto es el pago de los del tunel 3, verdad? 18 kilos de arroz… ¿Has traído este saco tú sola? ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de ayudarte? – Dijo Nash muy serio.

- No, papá – Respondió la niña – ya sabes que tienen mucho miedo a salir al exterior.- dijo la pequeña

- Eso no es excusa – respondió Nash, con gesto enfadado – Yo les consigo muchas cosas para que vivan como personas. Les consigo comida, ropa y objetos electrónicos y no han sido capaces de acompañar a mi hija para asegurarse de que nada le ocurría, aunque sé que tú te las apañas bien sola, te he criado para esto precisamente. Para que no dependas de nadie – Arien miró a su padre un poco triste. Sabía lo que quería decir con aquello.

Trunks miró a aquel hombre asombrado. Era una persona muy valiente que se arriesgaba por los demás, nunca había conocido a nadie que se atreviera a deambular por el exterior de los túneles, excepto a Gohan, su madre y a él mismo, claro. Así que le sorprendió muchísimo, encontrar alguien así.

- Bueno papá, ya sabes que tienen miedo y ellos también tienen su propia familia que cuidar. No te preocupes por eso. ¡Además no me ha pasado nada! Y Trunks me ha ayudado a llevar el saco cuando ya no podía más.

- Eres un chico muy fuerte, Trunks – le dijo Nash – y muy valiente. Mucho más que muchos hombres hechos y derechos que viven como ratas en esos túneles.

Trunks se sintió orgulloso de que le dijeran algo así.

- Gracias señor. – Entonces vio a su madre que salía del edificio, ya había terminado de organizar todo lo que Nash les había traído.

- ¡Ya está todo! – dijo la mujer, y de repente reparó en la niña que se hallaba sentada en el hombro de Nash.- Oh! Tú debes de ser Arien, ¿Verdad? ¡Encantada de conocerte! – le sonrió Bulma

- Sí soy Arien, ¡mucho gusto!

- Creo que ya has conocido a mi hijo. ¿Porqué no os quedáis un rato? Nash ¿Te apetece una taza de té? – preguntó Bulma – Vosotros si queréis podeis jugar aquí fuera. Acaban de decir por la radio que los androides están a más de 5000 km de aquí.

- ¡Un té me iría de maravilla! Y descansar un rato también – Rió Nash – Arien, pórtate bien. No hagas tonterías – le dijo a su hija

- No papá, me portaré bien.

- Y no os alejéis, Trunks.

- Vale mamá.

Trunks miró a Arien, quien le devolvía la mirada, risueña.

- Bueno, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Arien se despertó sobresaltada. Se había dormido recordando su infancia. Trunks debía ya estar en el pasado, y probablemente ya habría visto a los androides. Suspiró, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de zumo. Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que Bulma estaba sentada en la cocina, tomando una infusión.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Le preguntó Bulma, con cariño. Arien negó con la cabeza y con una media sonrisa se dirigió al frigorífico para sacar el zumo. - Estoy segura de que está bien – prosiguió Bulma – Trunks es un muchacho con muchos recursos y muy inteligente. Espero que consiga lo que se propone, y que pueda entrenar con su padre para hacerse más fuerte – Concluyó, pensativa.

Arien, tomó un poco de su zumo y observó a Bulma. Tenía ojeras, estaba muy preocupada pese a lo que decía, y a los ánimos que parecía que quería darle. Estar las dos solas, en aquella casa, cuando la única cosa que podían hacer era esperar, era para volverse locas.

- Bulma ¿Trunks debe mantener aquí el lapso de tiempo que pase en el pasado? Quiero decir, si pasa allí 2 días, aquí llegará dos días después de que le hayamos visto marchar, o sea, pasado mañana – Decía la chica, pensativa.

- Exacto – Corroboró, Bulma – La máquina está programada para que así sea, así Trunks no necesita tocar esos controles, el mismo tiempo que pase allí, es el tiempo que debemos esperarle aquí. – Concluyó la peliazul, tomando un poco de su infusión.

- Y allí… - Continuó Arien – Las chicas no llevan este tipo de ropa ¿verdad? – Preguntó la chica, señalándose a sí misma y apartando la mirada – Es decir, llevan vestidos y ropa bonita, y bonitos peinados ¿no? – Terminó Arien, ruborizándose.

- Sí, en el pasado, aún hay muchísimas marcas de ropa donde escoger y la moda es muy importante para las mujeres… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Bulma, divertida

- Es que… Me gustaría tener ropa más bonita que la que tengo…- Dijo cabizbaja, Arien – Cuando mi padre vivía era difícil encontrar ropa bonita, pero al menos él siempre encontraba algo para mí, pero ahora… Debo conformarme con la poca ropa que encuentro en la tienda cuando vamos a comprar, y es unisex… y como soy tan pequeña la tengo que estrechar. No es que no me vaya cómoda, es que creo que no… que no me veo… - Arien se detuvo. No sabía como expresar lo que sentía.

- Crees que no te ves bonita, en comparación a cómo deben verse las chicas de tu edad que Trunks posiblemente vea en el pasado – La ayudó Bulma.

Arien se puso completamente colorada, y la miró con ojos esperanzados. Bulma había comprendido perfectamente lo que quería decir.

- Bueno – Continuó Bulma, mirando su taza – Tal vez podamos hacer algo…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

No quiero que Arien sea una Sue. Me gustaría que fuera una chica completamente normal que ha tenido una vida diferente junto a su propia familia, y que tuviera algunos rasgos especiales que recordaran a su padre y a su madre. La moto, y el piano.

Espero vuestros comentarios!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. ¿Quién te espera?

Ha pasado un día desde que Trunks llegó al pasado. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas, había visto a su madre, a su padre y a él mismo, de bebé, también había visto a C17 y C18 y había otro androide más, C16. A éste no le conocía. Se había enfrentado a ellos y eran aún más poderosos de lo que eran los androides de su tiempo.

Creía que las cosas habían cambiado tanto por culpa suya. Se sentía culpable de que la situación se les estuviera escapando de las manos. Creía que sus viajes en el tiempo eran los responsables de que la historia se hubiera complicado tanto. Se hallaba pensando todo esto mientras estaba en un avión pilotado por Yamcha que se dirigía a Kame House para llevar a Goku a salvo, y se había sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del avión. Son Gohan, obligado por su madre, estaba estudiando en silencio y Krilín miraba al exterior con aire aburrido. Milk atendía a su marido, que se hallaba inconsciente.

- Trunks. – Dijo la señora Milk, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí? – respondió él

- Te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Si no llega a ser por ti, Goku habría muerto por la enfermedad, tú nos trajiste la medicina que puede curarle. Muchas gracias – Dijo Milk con un gesto completamente entregado.

- De… d… De nada, señora Milk– Respondió Trunks, vergonzoso. No se esperaba esa reacción de la madre de Gohan, era como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento.

- Siendo un chico tan dulce seguro que debes tener una novia esperándote en tu tiempo, no es así – siguió Milk, distraídamente, mientras mojaba la frente de su marido con un paño frío. Krilín, risueño, volvió su atención a Milk, _"¡se acabó el aburrimiento!"_ parecía pensar, ella era capaz de provocar los momentos más divertidos y de avergonzar a cualquiera, y ahora le tocaba a Trunks, el recién llegado.

Trunks se ruborizó enormemente, y se apresuró a contestar.

- ¡No! No tengo novia, señora Milk. – dijo mirando al suelo.

- Oh! ¿Y eso por qué? Eres un chico tan apuesto y tan bien educado, se nota que tu madre hizo un buen trabajo contigo, debes volver locas a las chicas.

- P-p-p-ppues, no lo sé – tartamudeó Trunks completamente avergonzado, bajando la mirada al suelo. No sabía qué decir.

- ¿Nunca has tenido novia? ¿Ni siquiera te ha gustado alguna chica? – Preguntó Milk, curiosa.

- No. Nunca me he fijado en las chicas. Siempre he estado muy ocupado entrenando, además – añadió avergonzado – Las chicas me dan un poco de vergüenza, ¿sabe?

Milk le miró asombrada

- ¿Qué? ¿Te dan vergüenza las chicas? A ti, un chico que es capaz de acabar con el malvado Freezer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿le dan MIEDO las chicas? – preguntó Milk con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

- Sí, Trunks. – añadió Krilín, Trunks le miró - No sabes la suerte que tienes. Eres guapo, tienes un porte tan guay con esa espada, eres fuerte… debes volverlas locas solo con mirarlas, no como algunos que debemos esforzarnos un montón para conseguir que nos hagan caso – suspiró melancólico el cabeza rapada

Trunks desvió la mirada de Krilín, muy azorado por la situación. En ese momento le gustaría ser capaz de desaparecer, ¡o de dominar la técnica de la teletransportación de Goku!

- ¡Milk, Krilín vale ya! ¡Déjadle tranquilo! – dijo Yamcha desde su asiento de piloto – el muchacho es muy joven aún y es tímido, le estáis haciendo pasar un mal rato – rió, divertido.

Trunks agradeció el gesto a Yamcha, ya no sabía como salir de la encerrona en la que le había metido Milk, sin esperárselo. Krilín sonreía divertido por la situación.

- Lo siento Trunks, no fue mi intención incomodarte – se disculpó Milk – Pero no puedo entender que no haya ninguna chica esperándote en tu mundo. – Insistió la señora Son – Soy una mujer demasiado romántica y tú pareces un caballero andante con espada y todo, como dice Krilín, me habría hecho ilusión que tuvieras una bonita enamorada esperando, paciente, tu regreso. ¡Qué historia de amor tan hermosa que habría sido! – dijo milk entrecruzando sus dedos, soñadora.

Trunks la miró y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo sonriendo.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – Preguntó Krilín – ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que sí que tienes secretos que no quieres explicar! ¡Sí que tienes a una chica allí! ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Krilín

Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

- ¡No, Krilin!... Bbb-bueno, - comenzó Trunks, y tragó saliva – No me espera ninguna princesa, señora Milk, ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo una amiga que sí me está esperando. Pero no es mi novia ni nada, sólo es una buena amiga – dijo él, sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! Eso está mejor, y ¿cómo es? – preguntó Milk

- Ah, es… tiene el pelo largo y ondulado, de color castaño. Tiene pecas en la nariz y una sonrisa muy bonita, los ojos de color verde claro y muy grandes, y tiene las pestañas muy largas. – Trunks levantó la vista del suelo y apoyando la cabeza en la pared del avión, miró al techo, recordando a Arien. Sonrió y continuó hablando - Es un poco más baja que yo, y es muy divertida y… muy… dulce. Siempre se ríe e intenta animar a quien esté preocupado o triste. Y siempre me escucha cuando necesito hablar con alguien. Es mi mejor amiga. – Trunks se detuvo, y se dio cuenta del silencio que le rodeaba. Bajó la vista y vió que Krilin, y Son Gohan le miraban, y sintió un poco de vergüenza.

Milk le observaba con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Debe de ser una chica muy bonita! Y tal como la has descrito parece que a ti te gusta ¿eh? ¿Ella lo sabe? ¡Oh que romántico es todo esto! – gritó, soñadora.

Krilin y Gohan comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por la expresión de Milk, y Yamcha miraba por encima del hombro a sus amigos mientras reía también.

- ¡No os riáis de mí! Soy una mujer muy romántica, no hay nada que hacer – dijo Milk, riendo también. – Y ¿cómo se llama?

- ¡Menudo interrogatorio! – se reía Krilín.

- Arien – Respondió Trunks, sin mirarla.

- ¡Oh! Arien, que precioso nombre. ¡Digas lo que digas es nombre de princesa!

Trunks bajó la vista al suelo y sonrió. Sí, así era Arien. Su imagen pasó por su cabeza tal como la había descrito, su pelo, sus ojos, sus pequeñas y graciosas pecas, sus muecas tan expresivas cuando explicaba algo o cuando se enfadaba, su sonrisa…. Su expresión de tristeza cuando el se fue. _"Te echaré de menos"_ le dijo ella, con aquella voz tan dulce que tenía. Y a él se le encogió el corazón, porque también la echaba de menos, más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más que a su madre. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que no se marcharía más, y de ver de nuevo su sonrisa. Dios si la echaba de menos… Debió abrazarla antes de irse, debió decirle en persona que él también la echaría de menos. Ahora se arrepentía de todo ello. Y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de las ganas que tenía de volver.

- Estoy segura de que ella te debe estar esperando, y que tiene muchas ganas de que vuelvas – le dijo Milk

Trunks la miró y sonrió tímidamente, ruborizándose un poco. Esta versión joven de la señora Milk le leía el pensamiento, estaba seguro…


	4. Nuestros nombres

Arien estaba en el laboratorio. Hoy tocaba limpieza, y las dos mujeres se habían repartido las estancias de la casa para limpiar. Arien había dejado la puerta blindada abierta para ventilar mejor todo. Pese a que habían excavado conductos de ventilación para sanear el aire de las estancias del subterráneo, como una puerta abierta no había nada. Arien recogía los papeles de Bulma intentando mantener el orden en que ella los tenía para poder limpiar por debajo de ellos. Bulma tenía muchas cosas.

- ¡Ufff! – Resopló, Arien – Limpiar el laboratorio es una faena. Preferiría encargarme del resto de la casa antes de sólo el laboratorio, ¡está lleno de papeles y de cosas que no sé qué son! Para poder limpiar un metro cuadrado he de invertir una hora. – Arien hablaba para sí mientras recogía un rollo de cable que se hallaba tirado en el suelo y lo ponía en un estante. – Si por lo menos fuéramos tres… ya me habría encargado de que el laboratorio le tocara a Trunks. ¡Es tan fácil hacerle trampas! – Recordaba ella, riendo.

Estaba limpiando la mesa central cuando se le volcó un vaso en el que aún había un poco de té. Rápidamente se apresuró a apartar todo y a limpiar el líquido con un paño. De repente, reparó en algo que había en la mesa, eran dos nombres que estaban grabados en la madera. _ARIEN _estaba escrito a la derecha y _TRUNKS _a la izquierda de la mesa. Ya casi no recordaba cuando lo había hecho. Ella y Trunks estudiaban en aquella mesa y ella había escrito sus nombres en ella con la punta de un compás, cada uno en el sitio donde solía sentarse a estudiar. Arien pasó suavemente sus dedos por el nombre de Trunks, e intentó recordar…

…

…

…

Habían pasado 7 años desde que Arien y Trunks se habían conocido. Se habían hecho muy amigos y siempre estaban juntos, cuando éste no tenía que entrenar. Bulma se había hecho responsable de la educación de los dos. Era la mejor profesora que podían tener aunque era un poco estricta y no toleraba las bromas que solían hacerse los dos chicos en las clases, mientras ella estaba de espaldas a ellos, escribiendo en la pizarra de plástico.

Estudiaban por la mañana y Trunks solía ir a entrenar con Son Gohan por las tardes, mientras que Arien pasaba la tarde ayudando a su padre o leyendo en la Corporación Capsula, cuando éste estaba con la furgoneta transportando mercancía.

Un día, después de las clases, habían salido fuera del edificio un rato, Bulma había finalizado las clases antes ya que estaba en medio de un proyecto y quería avanzarlo un poco antes de la comida. Nash había salido a buscar unos generadores y había pedido a Bulma que cuidara de Arien durante el día. Arien se quedaba a comer con ellos y a pasar el resto del día muchas veces. Aquel día, estaban sentados en el suelo, hablando tranquilamente de sus respectivas vidas.

- ¿Así que tu padre te enseñó a ir en moto? ¡Eso no me lo habías explicado nunca! – Se quejaba Trunks, asombrado.

- Porque nunca más he vuelto a utilizar una – respondió Arien, pensativa – Sólo la usaba en las montañas, allí la necesitaba. Era el único medio de transporte que teníamos, y la zona no estaba bien comunicada así que, con mi padre, atravesábamos la montaña para desplazarnos – Explicaba la chica. – Recuerdo – siguió, sonriendo – los primeros días en los que mi padre me subió a la moto. No llegaba al suelo, prácticamente no llegaba a la palanca de cambios. Mi padre me ponía la primera marcha y yo arrancaba y trataba de mantener el equilibrio, así aprendí a mantenerme sobre las dos ruedas. ¡Me caí tantas veces! – reía, recordando.

- ¿Y tu madre no tenía miedo de que te hicieras daño? – preguntó Trunks

- Claro. Siempre sufría por mí y por mi padre, pero era feliz sabiendo que, al menos, había un modo de que pudiéramos escapar de aquel agujero. Y lo pasábamos bien. – Respondió Arien. De pronto se quedó callada – Hecho mucho de menos a mi madre.

Trunks guardó silencio. Miraba a su amiga y le sabía muy mal que hubiera perdido a su madre tan joven. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de eliminar a los androides, pero aún no era posible.

- Trunks – dijo de pronto, Arien – Hace mucho tiempo que quería preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó el chico, curioso

- Tú y Son Gohan tenéis una fuerza fuera de lo común. Está más allá de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Y tenéis poderes que no había visto jamás: podéis volar… - La chica hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo que se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo. - ¿Porqué sois tan fuertes, Trunks? – Preguntó la chica.

Trunks la miró pensativo, hacía mucho tiempo que la conocía y era normal que la chica se asombrara de sus poderes. Ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a mostrarlos ante Bulma y ante Milk, que lo hacían de forma natural también ante ella, ya que era una buena amiga, pero ella no entendía porqué eran diferentes, y tampoco sabía, a diferencia de sus respectivas madres, de dónde venía ese poder.

Trunks cogió una piedra y la lanzó lejos, tanto, que desapareció de la vista antes de caer. Arien observó el gesto en silencio, y Trunks la miró antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Hace mucho tiempo, existió una raza de guerreros. No eran de este planeta, eran de un planeta muy lejano, el planeta Vegeta. Se dedicaban a conquistar y explotar otros planetas. Eran violentos, agresivos y les encantaba luchar. Tenían poderes fuera de lo común, y una fuerza asombrosa. Eran los Saiyajins. Cuando miraban la luna llena, se transformaban en monstruos gigantes y su poder de destrucción se multiplicaba por mil. Enviaban a sus bebés a otros planetas si éstos tenían luna, ya que al transformarse destruían a todos sus habitantes, aunque fueran bebés, y así les adelantaban el trabajo. – Trunks cogió otra piedra y la sostuvo en su mano – Pero había un ser que era aún más malvado que los saiyajins, se llamaba Freezer. Conquistó su planeta, lo destruyó, mató al rey de los guerreros y mantuvo al resto bajo su mando, ya que ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarlo porque era el ser más poderoso del universo. De aquella raza sólo sobrevivieron unos pocos, entre ellos, uno de los bebés que los Saiyajins enviaron precisamente a este planeta, para destruirlo – Arien escuchaba atentamente el relato de su amigo.

- ¡Dios mío! pero este planeta no fue destruido, ¿Qué pasó con aquel niño? – preguntó Arien

- Aquel niño fue adoptado por un anciano que lo crió como si fuera su nieto. Y el niño no le mató porque sufrió una caída y se golpeó la cabeza. Aquel hecho fue clave, ya que cambió por completo su carácter y se borró de él toda la agresividad propia de su raza. Pero un día se transformó en monstruo y mató a su abuelo. – Trunks levantó la vista hacia un grupo de pájaros que pasaban volando sobre ellos en aquel instante – Una chica aventurera encontró a aquel chico y lo introdujo en la civilización. Aquella chica era mi madre, y aquel niño era Son Goku, el padre de Son Gohan – Sonrió Trunks, mirando a Arien. Luego prosiguió su relato – El otro guerrero que sobrevivió al holocausto del planeta Vegeta, era el príncipe de los Saiyajins, mi padre, Vegeta – Volvió a mirar la piedra que tenía en la mano y apretándola un instante, la convirtió en polvo. Se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

Arien le miraba asombrada, nunca habría pensado que su amigo fuera descendiente de extraterrestres, aunque pensándolo bien, era una de las pocas posibilidades que podían explicar el porqué de sus poderes.

- Entonces ¿tú eres el principe de los Saiyajins ahora? – Preguntó Arien, asombrada - ¡Alteza! A sus pies. – Añadió Arien haciendo una reverencia.

- Sí, de los dos que quedamos – Respondió Trunks, sonriendo, aunque un poco triste

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! – Exclamó, Arien - Pero, vosotros sois muy diferentes de los saiyajins, según me has explicado. Sólo habéis heredado la fuerza bruta, no sois malos como ellos, y ¡sois simpáticos! – Sonrió Arien, mirando a su amigo

- ¿Crees que soy simpático? – Preguntó Trunks, interesado.

- ¡Claro! – Respondió Arien, riendo.

- ¿También soy simpático cuando te pongo cosas en el pelo? – Rió el chico

- Bueno. En esos momentos debes parecerte más a tu padre – Admitió Arien, mirándole de reojo.

- Y… ¿En serio crees que no soy malo? – Volvió a preguntar Trunks, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo, con mala idea - ¿Estás segura de eso? – continuó el chico medio incorporándose

- ¡jajaja! – Rió Arien, que veía lo que se le venía encima - ¡No eres malo, pero eres muy lento! – Dijo antes de empujar la cabeza del chico hacia atrás, con todas sus fuerzas, tras lo cual se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la casa - ¡Me comeré tu parte de las patatas!

- ¡Que te crees tú eso! – Dijo Trunks recuperando el equilibrio rápidamente y corriendo tras ella hacia el interior de la corporación Cápsula.

Después de comer, Arien estaba con Trunks sentada en su sitio en la mesa de estudio del laboratorio, mientras esperaban a que Gohan viniera a buscarle para ir a entrenar. Trunks estaba muy serio, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Arien le miraba. Cada día le pasaba igual, era como si quisiera estar perfectamente preparado para el entrenamiento y comenzaba a concentrarse mucho antes de que Gohan llegara. Arien había cogido un compás y distraídamente había rayado su nombre en la mesa, justo donde ponía su cuaderno de estudio.

- Trunks – Preguntó de repente, la chica – Vosotros dos entrenáis muy duro para intentar detener a los androides. ¿Crees que algún día lo conseguiréis?

Trunks abrió los ojos un momento para mirar a su amiga, y luego apartó la mirada.

- Mi padre, el padre de Gohan y todos sus amigos murieron para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir. Sacrificaron su vida y su única esperanza somos nosotros. Espero poder eliminar a los androides algún día con mis propias manos, y poder vengar a mi padre. – Dijo el chico con gesto de rabia en su rostro.

Arien miraba a su amigo pensativa. Nunca se había planteado realmente si alguien conseguiría algún día eliminarlos. No sabía si existía alguna manera de pararlos. Había asumido desde pequeña, que siempre viviría escondida de ellos, e intentando sobrevivir. Pero desde que conocía a Trunks y a Gohan había llegado a tener esperanzas. Puede que sí que fuera posible que estos guerreros trajeran la paz al mundo.

Después de eso los dos salieron al exterior a esperar a Gohan.

Tras unos minutos esperando, Arien alzó la mirada al cielo. Un destello se vio a lo lejos, parecía que algo se acercaba volando hacia ellos. A medida que pasaban los segundos, la forma se volvió conocida. Era Gohan, que venía a llevarse a Trunks a otro lugar para entrenar.

Cuando Gohan aterrizó Arien se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentada, y le saludó con la mano, efusivamente.

- ¡Gohaan! ¡Holaa! – Gritó la chica. Son Gohan reparó en ella y se acercó a saludarla

- ¡Arien! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Hacía días que no te veía! ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Gohan a la chica

- ¡Sí! ¡Todo bien! Hoy me he quedado a comer aquí con Trunks y con Bulma. Mi padre está de travesía, y llegará tarde. – le informó la chica.

- Ya veo – Dijo Gohan, asintiendo con la cabeza - Así que te quedarás un rato más para estudiar ¿eh? – Preguntó el chico

- Sí, para estudiar plantas – Dijo Trunks, mientras se ajustaba la funda de la espada en su espalda – últimamente no para de leer libros de botánica. Los encontró entre los viejos libros de texto de mi madre y puede pasar horas leyendo sobre eso ¡Y es tan aburrido! – Se burlaba el saiyajin.

- ¡No es aburrido! Es interesante. Además, alguien debe seguir estudiando las plantas, ¿no? Me gustaría poder recoger muestras de plantas para poder estudiarlas mejor, pero mi padre no me deja alejarme tanto de la Capital. Y todas las plantas están lejos, en las afueras. – Se quejó la chica, cabizbaja y con las manos a la espalda.

- Algún día irás, Arien. Y seguro que serás una bióloga muy importante – Dijo Gohan, animando a su amiga – Bueno, Trunks. ¿Estás preparado?

- Sí – Contestó el chico, muy serio

- ¡Pues vamos! ¡Adiós Arien! ¡Hasta otro día! – Dijo Gohan, despidiéndose de la chica con la mano antes de salir volando

- ¡Adiós! – Contestó Arien

- Nos vemos mañana ¿vale? – Dijo Trunks a su amiga

- ¡Hasta mañana, Trunks! – Respondió la chica, mientras le miraba impulsarse hacia arriba con un salto y salir volando a toda velocidad, detrás de Gohan.

Arien se quedó mirándoles marchar, con la mano puesta sobre sus ojos, a modo de visera, para protegerse del sol. Luego, se dirigió a los subterráneos de la Corporación Cápsula.

Los subterráneos eran la parte más amplia del edificio, que al tener forma de media esfera, cuanto más cerca del suelo, más espaciosos eran los pisos, y el subterráneo se llevaba la palma. Tenía los techos altos, de más de 3 metros, y muchas estancias a las que se accedía a través de un pasillo.

A los subterráneos se llegaba a través de una escalera visible desde el exterior, transitable, pero lo suficientemente descuidada para aparentar que allí no vivía nadie. Tras bajar la escalera, se encontraba una puerta blindada que daba al laboratorio de Bulma, y desde el laboratorio se accedía al resto de las estancias. El laboratorio era la más grande de todas, con más de 200 m2 , y allí Bulma guardaba material, ordenadores, chips y placas electrónicos, cientos de metros de cable de todos los tipos, y había, en el centro del laboratorio, una mesa vacía con cuatro sillas, que servía de mesa de estudio para los chicos, y a la vez de mesa de trabajo para ella. También tenía una pequeña encimera donde había una placa eléctrica que utilizaba para calentar el agua del té, que Bulma tomaba a menudo en el laboratorio.

Arien entró y no vio a Bulma, así que imaginó que debía estar en algún otro lugar de la casa. Se dirigió a la otra punta del laboratorio, donde una puerta daba paso al resto de la casa, habitaciones, baños, salas de descanso con chimenea, sin chimenea, la cocina. La casa era muy grande pero había muchas estancias sin ocupar, y estaban llenas de polvo. Sólo utilizaban 2 baños, 2 habitaciones, la cocina, y una sala de estar, donde conservaban dos sofás, una vieja radio, y una estantería enorme plagada de libros. Arien llegó a la sala de estar y sonrió al ver todos aquellos libros. Le encantaba leer, y se disponía a descubrir algún ejemplar más de biología o botánica. Estuvo un buen rato revisando un par de estantes y al fin, encontró lo que buscaba.

Cuando se iba a sentar en el sofá a leer, Bulma la llamó desde el laboratorio.

- ¡Arieeen! ¡Tu padre ha venido a buscarte!

- ¡En seguida vooy! – Respondió Arien. Dejó el libro en un lugar más visible de la estantería, y se apresuró a ir hacia el laboratorio.

Durante el viaje de vuelta al túnel donde vivía Arien, su padre le contó un poco por encima las dificultades que había tenido últimamente para encontrar cosas nuevas o de segunda mano. En ocasiones, los buhoneros entraban en las antiguas fábricas y desmantelaban las máquinas. Luego las vendían o las cambiaban por otra cosa a los comerciantes y estos les sacaban partido fabricando nuevas cosas, ya fuera ropa, envasando comida, o herramientas. Así que Nash había decidido ayudar a sus antiguos compañeros en esto, conseguir estas máquinas era algo necesario y útil para todos. Pero eso significaba que probablemente pasaría días enteros fuera de casa. Con lo cual debería hablar con Bulma para que Arien pudiera quedarse a dormir en la Corporación cuando él no estuviera.

Llegaron a la entrada del túnel y Nash escondió la furgoneta en una vieja nave que apenas se mantenía de pie. Arien se dirigió hacia tres chicas que vivían en el mismo túnel y las oyó hablar de algo muy curioso.

- ¡A mí me gusta mucho! – decía una de ellas – Es muy guapo, y tiene una mirada tan penetrante – Las tres rieron con risa nerviosa con este comentario.

- Se ha vuelto muy guapo, tiene un cabello muy bonito, y es alto y fuerte – continuó otra – nunca habría pensado que se volvería así.

- ¡Es el más guapo de todos los chicos! – Añadía la tercera

- ¿De quién habláis? – Preguntó Arien

Las tres chicas la miraron con sorna, y una de ellas dijo:

- Estamos hablando de Trunks – dijo una de ellas mirándola de reojo – Aunque tú ya debes saberlo ¿no? Estás con él prácticamente todo el día, no es posible que no te hayas fijado en lo guapo que es.

Arien se quedó callada. Nunca había pensado en Trunks en ese sentido. _"¿guapo? Claro que es guapo, su madre es muy guapa, así que debe ser genético, pero también es un pesado, me hace bromas pesadas, y me engancha cosas pegajosas en el pelo"_

- Es posible que no se haya fijado, Ada. Va con chicos desde siempre, probablemente ella sea medio chico. – Ante este comentario, Arien frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te refieres a mí? – dijo Arien

- Claro, ¿acaso ves a alguien más que juegue a escalar ruinas de edificios, o que haya jugado a juegos rudos de chicos, con chicos y que se lleve bien con todos ellos? Eres muy bruta, Arien, y además eres muy poco femenina. Dudo mucho que ningún chico se haya fijado en ti y piense que eres guapa. A decir verdad, ¡eres fea!– Rió la más alta de las tres, a la que acompañaron a coro las demás.

Arien bajó la mirada, y apretando los puños, se dio la vuelta. Decidió que no merecía la pena pelearse con gente así. Eso era lo que ellas querían, además sólo con darles un golpecito podría tirarlas al suelo, y eso era muy aburrido. Se dirigió al túnel dónde vivía y abrió la puerta de su "casa". Su padre ya estaba dentro. Ella se fue directamente a su pequeña habitación sin decirle nada a su padre.

- ¿Arien? ¡Arien! ¿Dónde vas? – Dijo Nash.

Arien cerró la puerta de su habitación sin contestar.

- Pero, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Nash llevó a su hija temprano al día siguiente a la Corporación Cápsula. Quería salir pronto para ayudar a desmontar una máquina industrial de tejer. Arien se encontraba en el laboratorio. Ya había desayunado en su casa, y esperaba a que Trunks acabara de desayunar. El estaba en la cocina. Arien se sentó en el sitio de Trunks y con su compás, rayó su nombre, como había hecho con el suyo propio, en la mesa. De pronto se abrió la puerta de la otra punta del laboratorio.

- ¡Buenos días, Arien! – Dijo Trunks, despeinado y masticando. Traía un bol enorme de leche con cereales y un paquete de galletas – He venido a desayunar aquí contigo. ¿Quieres unas galletas?

- ¿Qué piensas de mí, Trunks? – le espetó de repente Arien.

Al chico esta pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Unas niñas de mi sector me dijeron ayer que no soy femenina, y que no soy guapa. – Decía ella pensativa

- …. Pues no sé… Eres mi amiga… Y, la verdad es que muy femenina no eres – Se sinceró el chico. Arien le miró indignada – ¡Pero eres muy divertida y eres muy buena con todos! – se apresuró a intentar arreglarlo Trunks.

Arien suspiró.

- Da igual, seguro que ya no tengo remedio – dijo la chica, con el semblante triste.

- Bueno, fea, fea, no eres. Vaya no tienes nariz de cerdo ni ojos diminutos, ni los dientes feos. Y no tienes el pelo estropajoso – dijo el chico mirándola pensativo. Luego se sentó junto a ella. – No sé si eso te ayuda.

- Es que, ¿sabes? No ser fea, no es lo mismo que ser guapa. – dijo Arien poniendo pucheros, y apoyando la cara en una mano, con la vista fija en la mesa.

Trunks la miró unos instantes y tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

- Entonces podríamos decir, que eres guapa – Le dijo sonriendo, y un poco colorado.

- Lo dices en serio – Dijo la chica, más contenta

- ¡Claro! – contestó él, nervioso, mientras continuaba con su desayuno. Luego se fijó en lo que había en la mesa. – ¿Qué es esto?

- Es mi nombre. Lo escribí ayer.

- Pues más vale que lo borres antes de que lo vea mi madre. Odia que escriban en la mesa. – dijo Trunks pensativo.

- Oh, oh – dijo ella, temerosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico

- Es que... no se puede borrar. Está grabado en la madera con un compás – añadió Arien mientras se retorcía un mechón de su pelo y sonreía nerviosa. – Y acabo de escribir el tuyo también.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó Trunks - ¡Oh no! Un día que me levanto de la cama y consigo no discutir con mi madre, vamos a tener bronca en las clases… Ya te vale, Arien – le reprochó

Arien sacó la lengua mientras guiñaba un ojo. Y los dos comenzaron a reír.

…

…

…

Arien salió de sus recuerdos y volvió a mirar los nombres escritos en la mesa. Recordaba que Bulma los había visto días después y que Trunks había dicho que lo había hecho él.

- Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. – Decía, para sí misma – Esto es tan aburrido sin ti…


	5. Dormir

Hola!

Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco largo, pero era necesario describir como vivió Arien el enfrentamiento que tuvo Trunks de pequeño con los androides, en el que Gohan perdió un brazo, y explicar porqué vive en la Corporación Cápsula, con Bulma y Trunks.

Sé que es un poco lento, pero a partir del siguiente, ya son más buenos. Al hacerlo retrospectivo, el fic es complicado de escribir, y he de pensar situaciones creíbles en las que Arien recuerde su tiempo pasado con Trunks.

Así que ¡Espero que les guste! y déjenme reviews. Me hace ilusión verlos, también si no les gusta el capítulo. Eso puede ayudarme a variar la narración hacia un punto más interesante.

Disfrútenlo!

…

Habían pasado 7 días desde que Trunks se fue con la máquina del tiempo. Arien y Bulma trataban de mantener las mismas actividades que hacían antes de que Trunks se fuera. Con cosas que hacer la espera se volvía más llevadera.

Arien estaba cerca de un lago a 30 km de la Capital. Había decidido ir a observar qué clase de insectos polinizaban las plantas del lago. La fauna también formaba parte del ecosistema y ella quería ayudar a conservar todo lo que pudiera, así que decidió tomar notas acerca de los aspectos más favorecedores para la vida de las plantas.

Arien vivía en la Corporación Cápsula desde hacía 3 años. Su padre murió en el mismo ataque que Gohan quiso detener y que también pagó con su vida. Aquél fue un golpe muy duro para ella, porque su padre era la única familia que le quedaba y siempre estuvieron muy unidos. Siempre fue su máximo ejemplo a seguir, de esfuerzo, valentía y sacrificio, y cuando supo la noticia, casi no pudo soportar el dolor. Bulma decidió acoger a la muchacha en su casa ya que ésta se había quedado sola en el mundo. Desde que vivía con los Briefs. Era más independiente y a la vez más cuidadosa. Bulma y Trunks la protegían.

De pronto se dió cuenta de lo alto que estaba el sol.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó, mirando el reloj – No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. Ya han pasado más de 5 horas desde que salí de casa. Será mejor que empiece a volver.

Volvió a donde aparcó la moto, escondida entre unos arbustos, y encendió la radio.

- Qué suerte… Aquí no llega la señal de radio. Tendré que desplazarme un poco para poder detectar la señal y saber dónde están los androides.

Pero como no sabía si estaban cerca, decidió empujar la moto unos centenares de metros, con el motor parado, para no hacer ruido. Pero antes, sacó un bocadillo de las alforjas, y se dispuso a comérselo. De repente, del árbol más cercano bajó una ardilla y la miró con cara de hambre. Arien, le ofreció un poco de su bocadillo, que la ardilla se llevó a su árbol tan rápido como pudo. La chica, divertida, la miró encaramarse al árbol. La ardilla antes de introducirse en un hueco en el tronco se giró para mirar a Arien, y ésta la saludó con la mano, riendo. De pronto, Arien vio que dentro del hueco habían 3 cabecitas pequeñas que esperaban a que la ardilla adulta les llevara el bocadillo. Eran sus hijitos.

Arien se enterneció viendo que la vida seguía, de forma complicada, pero seguía su curso. Tras terminar su bocadillo, guardó todas sus cosas en las alforjas y sacó la moto del escondite para meterse en el camino, y, pacientemente, comenzó a empujarla por la pista.

Al cabo de 200 metros se detuvo y encendió la radio, allí sí que había señal. Los androides estaban a 1000 km de allí.

- Mmmh… Están lejos, pero no lo suficiente, será mejor que vuelva a casa lo antes posible.

Arien arrancó su moto y se puso en marcha. Llegó a un recodo del camino donde debía remontar unas piedras para poder seguir. Eso no era obstáculo para ella, ya que era bastante hábil con la moto, pero el depósito estaba un poco oxidado y cuando ella subió una de las piedras, en una sacudida se abrió una grieta en el depósito. La perforación no era muy evidente y Arien no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Al cabo de un kilómetro, la moto empezó a fallar y a dar tirones hasta que se detuvo. La chica no entendía lo que pasaba, y se bajó a mirar qué había podido pasar. Revisó el escape, el radiador, las bujías y todo parecía estar correcto, pero cuando se agachó para mirar los bajos de la moto, vio la grieta en el depósito. Entonces comprendió que el vehículo había ido perdiendo combustible hasta quedarse con el depósito vacío. Se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada.

- ¡Oh!- Se lamentaba - ¿Pero porqué a mí? ¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer? Estoy muy lejos de casa y no tengo forma de comunicarme con Bulma.

Lamentó no haber instalado una emisora, pero las emisoras pesaban y abultaban mucho y su moto no tenía capacidad para poder instalar más cosas. Los satélites de telefonía móvil y las centralitas telefónicas no funcionaban desde hacía muchos años. Así que tampoco era posible hacer llamadas. La chica comenzó a temer que Bulma pudiera estar empezando a preocuparse.

Así que frunció el ceño y se puso de pie de un salto, sacudiéndose el polvo. Enderezó la moto, recogió el caballete y comenzó a empujarla por el camino.

Mientras caminaba, le vinieron a la cabeza más recuerdos.

…

…

…

Una tarde se fue sin el permiso de su padre a ver a Trunks a su casa. Llevaba 3 días sin verlo. Gohan le había llevado a una zona lejana para entrenar y habían vuelto aquel día. Era tarde y ella pensó que Trunks ya debía estar en casa. Pero cuando llegó a las inmediaciones de la Corporación Cápsula le encontró entrenando en el exterior del edificio. Se quedó observándolo tras unas rocas, y no le dijo nada. Estaba sólo, llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones grises. Sin la chaqueta que siempre solía llevar, Arien vio la musculatura que había desarrollado el chico. Sus brazos estaban fibrados y en tensión y a simple vista se podía apreciar que su espalda era muy fuerte. Arien estaba segura de que si tocara aquellos músculos parecerían de piedra. El semblante de Trunks estaba serio, de repente, Arien vio unas pequeñas piedras que comenzaron a flotar alrededor de él. Incrédula, se frotó los ojos, ya comenzaba a temer que veía visiones cuando el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies, levemente al principio pero intensamente al cabo de unos segundos, y entonces vio un aura dorada que comenzaba a rodear al chico. Trunks flexionó las rodillas y sus pies se clavaron en el suelo, grabando sus huellas en la piedra. Piedras y trozos de runas comenzaron a elevarse como por arte de magia alrededor de él. Él cerró los ojos, para abrirlos de repente y expandir toda la energía que había concentrado en su cuerpo hacia todas las direcciones. Una luz muy intensa, dejó momentáneamente ciega a Arien, quien se tapó los ojos, con una mezcla de temor y de asombro, y en décimas de segundo de que el chico emitiera toda esa energía, la onda expansiva alcanzó a Arien quien, aún con los ojos cerrados se agarró a la roca junto a la que estaba para no salir volando. Cuando la luz se disolvió, y cesó el viento, Arien abrió los ojos y volvió a ver al chico en la misma posición, y con los pies hundidos en el suelo. El aura dorada había desaparecido, estaba sudando y respirando aceleradamente, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara mostraba toda la concentración que estaba poniendo en el entrenamiento. Arien se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente atractivo que se veía Trunks en esa situación. Sus cuerpo perfecto, con esa musculatura tan definida, su fuerza, su energía, esa mirada con el ceño fruncido que intimidaba tanto pero que con esos ojos azules era tan tierna en otras ocasiones… Arien, reaccionó de repente y se ruborizó, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. De repente Trunks se giró hacia ella, y la descubrió en su escondite.

- ¡Arien! – Se asustó Trunks, al ver a la chica tan cerca del sitio donde había estado entrenando. Rápidamente echó a correr en dirección de la chica – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado cuando llegó a ella - ¿No te ha pasado nada?

- Estoy bien Trunks – Se apresuró a tranquilizarlo ella, saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Estás loca? – le reprendió el chico - ¿Es que quieres que te mate? ¡Escúchame, nunca más vuelvas a observarme mientras entreno sin decirme nada! Si no te detecto, puedes salir muy malherida – le dijo muy serio

Arien le miró, avergonzada, y se puso triste. Bajando la cabeza dijo:

- No quería interrumpirte. Es que hacía muchos días que no te veía y pensé que ya habías acabado el entrenamiento. No pensé que siguieras entrenando tú solo sin Gohan, por las tardes.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes.- Continuó el chico, con el rostro muy serio – Arien necesito prepararme. Necesito entrenar todo lo que pueda. Quiero estar listo pronto para enfrentarme a ellos. No me puedo permitir ningún fallo.

Desde aquel día, Arien no podía parar de pensar en Trunks. Se había dado cuenta del cambio físico del chico, y comenzó a comprender que le gustaba.

Varios días más tarde, mientras los dos se hallaban estudiando en la mesa del laboratorio, ella se quedó embobada mirándole, y él, de repente, levantó la mirada y la descubrió. El chico, frunciendo el ceño y con una sonrisa torcida, le tiró un trozo de goma de borrar que golpeó directamente en la nariz de Arien. Trunks comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por la cara de circunstancias que había puesto la chica y ella se puso colorada y bajó la mirada. Continuó estudiando y Trunks se asombró de que no le hubiera devuelto la broma tirándole otra cosa más grande.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Trunks curioso

- Nno, no me pasa nada. Tranquilo – Le dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del papel.

- Pues, ¿por qué no me has tirado el libro a la cabeza? Habría estado bien. – Le dijo Trunks, pensativo.

- Es sólo que no entiendo este problema y no sé resolverlo. Me había quedado pensando un buen rato y es frustrante. – Se excusó Arien, sin levantar la vista del papel y mirándole de reojo.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes!- Contestó el chico, sonriendo – Déjame ver – Trunks se acercó más a ella para mirar sus papeles. Arien le notó tan cerca que podía sentir su calor y sus brazos se tocaban – Uff, no me extraña que no lo entiendas, vaya caligrafía que tienes, Arien…

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi caligrafía? Lo estoy haciendo en sucio, luego escribiré mejor, cuando lo pase a limpio – Se defendió la chica poniendo morritos.

Trunks la observó un momento, y le sonrió.

- ¡Qué graciosa estás cuando pones esa cara! – le dijo, divertido.

Arien le sonrió y bajó la vista, vergonzosa. Trunks comenzó a explicarle el ejercicio para que ella lo pudiera resolver. Tras esto, Trunks volvió a centrarse en sus libros, pero miraba de vez en cuando a Arien, quien continuaba ligeramente ruborizada.

Cuando terminaron de estudiar, salieron al exterior como cada tarde. Hacía una tarde preciosa y en el cielo, las nubes componían formas que recordaban animales, cosas o incluso personas. Estaban ambos mirándolas, cuando el chico se quedó mirando a Arien, y comenzó a hablar.

- Arien.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió ella

- Tengo que confesarte una cosa – dijo él, muy serio.

- ¡Oh! – Se sorprendió ella – Y… ¿Qué…qué es? – dijo poniéndose nerviosa. Trunks estaba tan serio que parecía que se iba a declarar.

- Verás – continuó Trunks – Creo que ya poseo suficiente poder y fuerza para enfrentarme a los androides. – Dijo él, volviendo a mirar el cielo – Pero Gohan no me deja hacerlo, él no cree que todavía esté preparado.

- ¡Trunks! – se asustó ella – No cometas ninguna estupidez, por favor – le suplicó – No me gustaría nada que te pasar algo. Los androides son muy poderosos y no tienen compasión. Con que creas que estás preparado no basta, porque si luego resulta que no lo estás, te matarán – Le dijo Arien, muy preocupada. Trunks la miró a los ojos y notó la preocupación en ellos. – No quiero que te pase nada, Trunks.

El chico, frunció el ceño y miró al suelo, sin saber qué decir. Era muy impetuoso y no tenía paciencia. No quería esperar a entrenar más, porque mientras ellos entrenaban, mucha gente moría cada día a manos de los androides. Arien, se levantó y se arrodilló muy cerca del chico, y cogiéndole con las dos manos una manga de la chaqueta, le miró directamente a los ojos. Trunks, que no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga, se quedó callado, mirándola.

- Trunks – le dijo ella – Prométeme, que no te enfrentarás a ellos hasta que estés preparado de verdad. No quiero que me dejes sola. – Le dijo la chica.

Trunks la miraba, y se mordió el labio. Conteniendo su rabia. En otras ocasiones, Arien siempre le había apoyado en todo y le había animado con energía, pero esta vez, la chica estaba verdaderamente preocupada, lo veía en sus ojos. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar al cielo, sonriendo.

- De acuerdo – cedió Trunks – No me enfrentaré con ellos todavía.

- ¡Síii! – exclamó Arien, muy contenta, abrazando de repente al chico, sin pensar. Él cayó de espaldas sin poder evitarlo y Arien cayó encima de él. Ambos se ruborizaron de repente y Trunks le dijo.

- ¡Arien, cuidado! A ver si la peligrosa aquí eres tú. ¡Vas a arrancarme el cuello! – le dijo, divertido.

- ¡Huy! Lo siento – dijo ella, apartándose rápidamente, sonrojada.

Y los dos chicos siguieron mirando el atardecer sonriendo, en silencio.

…

Un día que Arien estaba en su casa del túnel, los androides se acercaron demasiado a la capital y Trunks se fue con Gohan para tratar de detenerlos. Arien escuchó por la radio que dos chicos, uno moreno, más mayor, y el otro muy joven, se estaban enfrentando a los monstruos, y en seguida supo que eran ellos. La sangre se le heló en las venas y una sensación extraña de frío y calor inundó su cuerpo. Rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la Corporación Cápsula, ignorando los gritos de su padre que le ordenaba esconderse en el túnel. Recorrió la distancia que separaba su casa de la de Trunks corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, y llegó casi sin aliento y con un temblor en las piernas incontrolable. Cuando entró en el subterráneo, encontró a Bulma desplomada encima de la mesa, llorando. Habían dicho por la radio que los chicos habían sido vencidos por los androides. Arien se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y la piel blanca como la cal. De pronto, la retransmisión de la radio informó que los androides habían desaparecido pero que los chicos se movían, al menos uno de ellos, pero que le faltaba un brazo. Arien y Bulma se miraron esperanzadas, y ésta última se levantó rápidamente y corriendo se dirigió a la estantería más cercana buscando una cápsula que contenía un coche, tirando todas las demás al suelo al no encontrarla. Presa del pánico y la frustración, Bulma comenzó a sollozar mientras revolvía todo buscando el medio de transporte, cuando Nash apareció al pie de las escaleras y les gritó que subieran rápido a la furgoneta, sabía un atajo hasta el lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla e iba a llevarlas allí para recoger a los guerreros heridos. Bulma arrastró a Arien del brazo afuera del edificio, y se introdujeron los tres en la furgoneta de Nash, que arrancó chirriando neumáticos.

Llegaron a toda velocidad al escenario de la batalla. Gohan había perdido mucha sangre, Bulma le hizo un torniquete con su cinturón, y Arien trataba por todos lo medios que Trunks se despertara. El chico finalmente volvió en sí. Estaba muy magullado pero no tenía heridas abiertas importantes. Entre los tres introdujeron a los dos héroes en la furgoneta, y los llevaron al hospital de la Capital, el único que aún quedaba más o menos en pie.

Cuando los médicos informaron a Bulma y a Arien que los chicos se hallaban fuera de peligro, Arien se mareó de repente y vomitó. Los nervios y la tensión habían salido por fin al exterior y ahora la chica lloraba desconsoladamente por el peligro que había corrido su amigo, y por el miedo que había pasado, porque se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perderle.

Los dos guerreros se recuperaban rápidamente, pese a que habían estado a punto de morir. Y cuando a Trunks le dieron el alta, Arien fue a verlo a su casa, Trunks estaba en su habitación, descansando. Estaba tumbado en la cama y leyendo un libro. Arien le observó desde fuera de la habitación a través de la puerta abierta antes de entrar.

- ¡Hey! – dijo ella sonriendo. Trunks levantó la vista de su libro, sorprendido, y al verla a ella puso la mejor de sus sonrisas - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Hola! – dijo el chico – Estoy cada vez mejor. Aún me duele un poco la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero cada vez menos.

- Me alegro que estés mejor – dijo ella, retorciendo sus dedos, nerviosa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó él mirando sus manos

- ¡No! Nada, es sólo que… Es que me pongo muy nerviosa, cuando recuerdo el momento en que te ví inconsciente, Trunks – le confesó la chica

Trunks la miró, tiernamente y le indicó con la mano que se sentara en la cama, a su lado.

- Arien, fuiste muy valiente viniendo a buscarme. Si no hubierais llegado a tiempo no habríamos sobrevivido – le agradeció el chico.

- Me lo prometiste – le dijo Arien, muy seria

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él, extrañado

- Me prometiste que no te enfrentarías a los androides hasta que estuvieras totalmente preparado – se lamentó ella

Trunks apoyó su cabeza en el cabecero de la cama y miró a la pared opuesta. Arien apartó la vista del chico y quedó en silencio, triste.

- Arien, debía hacerlo – dijo él – Estaban muy cerca, y debía intentar desviar su atención y alejarlos de la ciudad. No podía permitir que os hicieran algo a mamá o a ti.

Arien le miró sorprendida. Trunks la miraba a los ojos y su semblante era serio.

- Trunks no quiero que te expongas por mí. Yo puedo esconderme muy bien, y no podría soportar… - Arien se detuvo, había estado a punto de decirle que no podría soportar la vida sin él.

- Arien, no volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo – dijo el chico. Arien le miraba con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿pero me lo prometes en serio o de mentira? – le preguntó.

- En serio. Esta vez voy a cumplirlo. Me ha quedado claro que no tengo ninguna posibilidad frente a los androides – Rió el chico.

- Bueno, si es así, te creo – Sonrió la chica – pero a partir de ahora entrena duro, Trunks. Quiero que mi héroe sea el más fuerte, y que sea capaz de acabar con esos monstruos, cuando llegue el momento – añadió ella sonriendo y con ojos dulces.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Ves? Ahora he subido de nivel: ¡soy un héroe! – dijo el chico, poniéndose colorado.

Tras su recuperación y desde aquel momento, Trunks decidió entrenarse continuamente junto a Gohan para hacerse más fuerte. Arien continuó sus clases junto a Bulma, sin Trunks.

…

Ya había anochecido, comenzó a llover y a Arien aún le quedaban 3 kilómetros para llegar a casa, estaba completamente exhausta pero se negaba a abandonar la moto de su padre. De repente, escuchó un trueno a lo lejos.

- Vaya, que mala suerte que tengo. Estamos en una región en la que escasea el agua, y precisamente el día en que yo tengo problemas tiene que caer el diluvio universal. – se quejaba entre dientes, con los ojos semicerrados para protegerlos de la lluvia.

Llovía con mucha fuerza, pero ella continuó caminando y volvió a distraerse recordando. Le vino a la mente la primera vez que empujó aquel muerto de moto que pesaba tanto, con el motor parado.

…

Una semana después de la muerte de su padre, Arien volvió al túnel donde solía vivir, para recuperar cosas que pertenecían a su familia antes de que sus vecinos entraran a robar en su casa. Recogió todo lo que creyó que aún servía, que no era gran cosa, y entró en la nave donde su padre escondía el camión de los transportes. Allí descubrió la vieja moto de su padre tapada con una lona. Hacía años que no se había arrancado y su padre la había conservado porque era uno de los pocos recuerdos materiales que le quedaban de sus años junto a su madre. Dudaba si lograría arrancarla. Recordaba la vieja moto como algo enorme a donde le costaba muchísimo subirse y con la que llegó a realizar maniobras muy difíciles para desplazarse por los escarpados senderos de la montaña que fue su hogar. Ahora ya no la veía tan grande y subiéndose, comprobó que llegaba al suelo de puntillas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le quitó el caballete a la moto, puso punto muerto y se dirigió empujándola, hacia la CC.

De repente como salido de la nada, Trunks descendió del cielo y aterrizó a su lado. Arien estaba llorando mientras empujaba con toda su rabia aquella moto. Trunks, sin decirle nada le puso una mano en el hombro, y ella se detuvo.

- Yo la llevaré, Arien – dijo el chico, muy suavemente.

- No te molestes Trunks, estoy bien – dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

- No. No lo estás. – Dijo el chico muy serio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – No lo estamos ninguno de los dos, pero yo no voy a permitir que estés sola en un momento tan duro como este.

Arien se quedó sin palabras. Gohan también había muerto hacía una semana y Trunks lo había pasado muy mal. Pero juntos se habían apoyado el uno al otro, y ella sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos podrían hacer frente a todas las dificultades, porque eran los mejores amigos.

Trunks, apartó a la chica con delicadeza y la relevó en la tarea de empujar la moto. En silencio comenzaron a caminar hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

Cuando llegaron allí metieron la moto en el hangar donde Bulma solía guardar la maquinaria y los generadores. Entre tantos cacharros viejos, Arien descubrió algo que la dejó paralizada, completamente cubierto de polvo, pero en buen estado, en aquel hangar había un piano de pared parecido a aquel con el que su madre le enseñó a tocar. Pasó un dedo por la superficie del piano, y Trunks, despreocupadamente le explicó que aquel había sido de su abuela, que su madre y él no sabían tocar pero que su madre lo había guardado de recuerdo. Trunks apretó un par de teclas y el sonido, se metió en la cabeza de Arien como una descarga eléctrica. Retrocedió mientras unas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y se fue corriendo a la habitación que Bulma había arreglado para ella.

Aquella noche, Arien no podía dormir, y cansada ya de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Siempre había querido subir a los pisos superiores, pero Bulma no la dejaba porque decía que estaban en muy mal estado y podía hacerse daño. Con la casa en silencio y a oscuras, Arien se dirigió al exterior del laboratorio. Antes había habido una puerta junto a la del subterráneo que llevaba al piso superior, pero ahora esa puerta estaba trabada desde el interior y Arien no podía abrirla. Pensando, se dirigió al exterior del edificio y miró a la ventana más cercana del piso superior. Aupándose en una roca, logró llegar al borde del alféizar de aquella ventana y sin mucho esfuerzo, se encaramó a ella. En menos de un minuto ya estaba dentro del piso superior. Era una habitación extraña, había muchos cables pelados sobresaliendo de las paredes, como si alguien hubiera estirado de ellos. Algunos muebles obstaculizaban el paso hasta la puerta, así que Arien los esquivó como pudo sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llegó al pasillo se fijó que éste tenía forma circular y que probablemente diera toda la vuelta al edificio. Echó a caminar hacia su izquierda, mirando la cantidad de habitaciones que había en esa planta, la más grande de las exteriores. De pronto, escuchó un ruido. Arien se quedó quieta donde estaba, y se agazapó. Sí, eran pasos, y se estaban acercando, ¿Quién podía haber entrado en el edificio mientras ellos dormían? Cualquier ladrón creyendo que aquello posiblemente estaba lleno de cosas valiosas. Se arrepintió de no haberse quedado en su habitación y, rápidamente, intentando no hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de los pasos. Asustada, comenzó a moverse más deprisa, y lo peor era que parecía que el extraño la había detectado ya que aceleró el paso y éstos se acercaban cada vez más rápido. Arien, deseperada, empezó a correr, y su perseguidor también. La chica se puso nerviosa, no paraba de mirar atrás, y finalmente, tropezó presa del pánico, cayendo al suelo. Ella no se atrevía a levantarse de allí, y asustada, comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Los pasos se habían detenido a unos pocos metros de ella, y entonces…

-¡Arien! – dijo una voz conocida. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? He llamado a la puerta de tu habitación pero como no me contestabas pensaba que dormías, y no he querido molestarte.

Arien levantó la cabeza y a su lado, arrodillado vió el rostro de Trunks.

- ¡Idiota! – Dijo, enfadada – ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! Me pensaba que había entrado un ladrón en la casa y estaba intentando huir.

- ¡Jaja! – Rió el chico.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – se quejó ella, incorporándose del suelo.

- Pues que la casa es redonda y el pasillo da la vuelta completamente ¡Habría sido una persecución sin final! – Rió, divertido, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse del suelo – ¡Incluso podrías haber cazado al ladrón si hubieras sido más rápida! – Continuó el chico, bromeando.

- ¡Calla! – Exclamó ella – todavía me tiemblan las piernas, ¡Podrías haberme dicho que eras tú! ¿No?

- Es que yo también pensaba que eras un ladrón, ¡y venía a darte tu merecido! ¿A qué has subido aquí?

- Pues por curiosidad. – Confesó la chica – No podía dormir, así que decidí subir a cotillear un poco.

- Yo tampoco podía dormir. Fui a buscarte a tu habitación para ver si estabas despierta, necesitaba hablar un rato, distraerme, para poder tranquilizarme. Desde que… Bueno, desde el ataque de los androides me cuesta mucho pegar ojo.

- A mí me pasa igual – dijo Arien – Oye Trunks ¿porqué no me enseñas los pisos superiores? – Preguntó la chica – Nos servirá de distracción y así a lo mejor nos entra sueño.

- ¡Buena idea! – Dijo el chico.

Y así estuvieron las dos horas siguientes recorriendo la que había sido la mansión de los Briefs, con Trunks explicándole todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Pese a que él casi no recordaba la casa en todo su esplendor, cuando entraba en las estancias le venían a la mente recuerdos agradables de su infancia. Llegaron a una habitación del tercer piso con un gran ventanal sin vidrio, desde el que se podía ver el exterior del edificio. Allí se quedaron un buen rato hablando y finalmente cada uno se fue a su habitación, mucho más tranquilo. El paseo, y hacerse compañía les había ayudado a desahogarse de la pena.

A partir de aquel día, los chicos subían a menudo a aquella habitación después de cenar, para hablar durante horas.

Con la ayuda de Bulma y con mucha paciencia la moto volvió a arrancar a los pocos días, y Arien comenzó a utilizarla para circular por los alrededores de la Capital. Bulma le dió unas botas suyas especiales para ir en moto, ya que cuando tenía que arrancarla la chica se hacía daño en el pie apretando la palanca de arranque.

…

Arien por fin, llegó a la CC completamente empapada y muerta de frío, con calambres en las piernas y los brazos dormidos por el esfuerzo. Cuando Bulma la vio entrar por la puerta del laboratorio, se sujetó a la mesa para no caerse. El alivio asomó a su cara y suspiró, por fin, después de muchas horas de no saber de la chica.

- ¡Arien! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes la de tiempo que llevo esperándote? Estaba muy preocupada por ti – Le dijo Bulma, regañándola – He salido a buscarte dos veces y no te he visto por ningún lado. Tampoco nadie de la ciudad te había visto ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Lo siento mucho Bulma – dijo a duras penas la chica. Los dientes le temblaban

- ¡vas a coger una pulmonía! – se quejó Bulma, ayudándola a quitarse aquella ropa mojada – Vamos a la cocina

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Bulma ayudó a desvestirse del todo a Arien, y le trajo una toalla. Luego calentó agua en una tetera para prepararle una bebida caliente.

- Se me rompió el depósito, y no tuve otra forma de volver que caminando – Se explicó arien, ya más tranquila – Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir – dijo, sincera, y con la vista clavada en la mesa.

- Arien, Trunks está en una misión peligrosa, y nosotras no podemos exponernos al peligro. Ahora que él no está, si te pasa cualquier cosa, él no podrá ir a buscarte, como ha hecho en otras ocasiones. Debes ser más cuidadosa. ¡Se trata de tu seguridad! ¡Por dios, Arien! – y tras clamar al cielo, Bulma, que había estado de espaldas a la mesa preparando el té, se giró para mirar a la chica, y la encontró completamente dormida sobre la mesa.

Bueno. Ahora sabemos porqué Arien vive en casa de Trunks, y conocemos porqué le vió marchar en la máquina del tiempo desde aquella habitación superior.

¿De qué situaciones habla Bulma de que Trunks ha salvado a Arien?

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Entrenamiento

El paisaje era desolador. Su padre había volado a toda velocidad a un lugar lejano, tratando de perderlo por el camino, pero no lo había conseguido y Trunks le había seguido hasta aquel lugar. Era un desierto enorme. Mirara a donde mirara, no había absolutamente nada más que rocas. No había vegetación y el calor era sofocante.

Había pedido muchas veces a su padre que le entrenara. Quería ser tan fuerte como él. Quería aprovechar el tiempo que nunca tuvo junto a su padre. Necesitaba que le aconsejara, le alentara y le ayudara en su entrenamiento.

Pero Vegeta no lo hacía. Era una persona fría como el hielo, y nada sociable. Trunks, asqueado, finalmente se había sentado en una roca cercana para observar el entrenamiento de su padre. Su idea era que si no podía entrenar con él, al menos trataría de aprender de su técnica, observándole. Pero esto tampoco le gustaba a Vegeta.

- ¿Qué estás mirando, niñato? – le preguntó Vegeta

- ¿Qué problema tienes? No quieres entrenarme, ¿no? Pues mirándote no te molesto para nada – se quejaba Trunks.

- ¡Sí que me molestas! ¡Me pone nervioso que me observen mientras entreno! – Exclamó Vegeta.

- Pues no pienso moverme de aquí – le chinchó Trunks, cruzándose de brazos.

- De acuerdo – dijo Vegeta con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro – No te muevas de ahí. Con un poco de suerte puedo herirte "accidentalmente", así me quitaré un peso de encima.

Trunks miró a su padre asombrado, no podía creer que fuera capaz de amenazar a su hijo. Definitivamente, Vegeta era un cabrón, y ese no era el concepto que Trunks había tenido de él. Siempre había imaginado a su padre tal como su madre se lo describía, muy parecido físicamente a él, y una persona, digamos "difícil", pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan despreciable.

Observándole desde allí, saltaba a la vista el parecido físico de Vegeta con él mismo. Su gesto serio, su manera de fruncir el ceño y su mirada fría, eran del todo de su padre, incluso el tono de piel se asemejaba más al tostado de Vegeta que a la delicada blancura de la piel de Bulma. Pero Trunks no se parecía a su padre en nada más, ni quería parecerse. Él no era una persona antisocial, Trunks necesitaba la compañía de sus amigos para no volverse loco, y tenía mucho mejor carácter que Vegeta. Probablemente la influencia de Bulma había sido muy importante en su ser al no tener a su padre. Lo que Trunks había sacado de cosecha propia era su impulsividad (quizás un leve retazo del mal carácter de su padre) y su timidez. Su madre decía que no entendía a quien había salido con esa inocencia y esa vergüenza tan suyas. Tanto ella como Vegeta habían sido siempre unos descarados.

De nuevo, Vegeta le miró por encima del hombro. Su exasperación comenzaba a ser evidente, pero Trunks no se amilanaba así como así, su padre no le intimidaba en absoluto.

Una leve sensación de déjà vu, invadió la mente del muchacho. Era curioso, porque a Trunks también le molestaba que le observaran mientras entrenaba. Debía ser herencia genética. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente y sonrió. Había cierta personita en su línea temporal que solía tener esa fastidiosa costumbre, y él también se había quejado, exactamente igual que había hecho su padre. Nostálgicamente, miró al cielo justo en el momento en que un grupo de aves cruzaba en formación dirigiéndose al norte. Aquellas aves le recordaban a ella.

…

…

…

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Gohan y Nash murieron. Desde entonces, Trunks había comenzado a entrenar técnicas con la espada, y ahora era muy diestro con ella, le encantaba utilizarla, y se había convertido en un rasgo personal de lucha.

Trunks había crecido mucho, se había hecho más fuerte y su musculatura había aumentado debido al entrenamiento. Ahora se peinaba con la raya en el medio, bueno, digamos que dejaba que su cabello fuera hacia donde quería, no se molestaba mucho por su peinado y simplemente se lo cortaba para que el flequillo no se le metiera en los ojos. Su voz se había vuelto más grave, y ahora era ya destacadamente más alto que su madre y que Arien.

Arien también había cambiado y se había vuelto una chica muy atractiva. El cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura y sus pestañas, larguísimas, destacaban sus ojos de un tono verde claro, haciéndolos muy expresivos y sensuales. Todos los chicos de su edad en la capital se fijaban en ella, y comentaban lo guapa que se había vuelto aquella chica tan bruta que solía jugar siempre con ellos.

Un día, Trunks estaba en el exterior del edificio realizando movimientos con su espada. Su entrenamiento cerca de la capital debía ser suave, no quería lastimar a nadie, ni provocar daños materiales. Bastante en ruinas estaba ya la ciudad como para ir provocando más derrumbes. Así que no generaba ataques de energía y se limitaba a practicar con su espada o a hacer ejercicios "tranquilos", como por ejemplo flexiones apoyándose en un solo dedo.

En ocasiones había notado la presencia de algunas muchachas que vivían en los túneles y que iban a verle entrenar, aquellas chicas que vivían en el mismo sector de Arien cuando su padre aún vivía. Solían esconderse detrás de trozos de runa y reían entre ellas cuando él miraba hacia donde estaban ellas. A Trunks se le acababa la paciencia bastante pronto y decidía irse de allí. Entonces se trasladaba a un lugar alejado y practicaba otro tipo de técnicas más destructivas, que además le desfogaban.

Hoy parecía que no habían venido, y Trunks lo agradeció enormemente. Le gustaba concentrarse en su entrenamiento, y no quería distracciones. Realizaba movimientos rápidos con la espada acompañándolos con golpes al aire con sus puños, codos, rodillas y pies. En un instante, Trunks notó un ki que antes no había estado allí, pero no eran las fastidiosas chicas, aquella presencia le miraba desde los pisos superiores de la Corporación Cápsula. Él sonrió, pero no miró arriba, continuó con su entrenamiento haciendo ver que no se había dado cuenta. Diez minutos después, cuando ya iba a terminar su entreno, hizo un gesto rápido con la espada, y la lanzó al aire, muy arriba, rápidamente agarró la funda de la espada que había estado tirada en el suelo, junto a sus pies, se impulsó fuerte en el suelo y saltó. Mientras subía en el aire, dio media vuelta y se giró hacia el edificio de la Corporación Cápsula, mientras se ajustaba la funda correctamente en la espalda y la abrochaba en su pecho. Justo en ese instante la espada comenzó a caer, Trunks la agarró en un movimiento brusco y a continuación desapareció en el aire, para aparecer, con la espada en posición de combate, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Arien, que había estado observándolo todo desde la ventana del cuarto piso. Arien se dio un susto de muerte, ya que cuando él desapareció en el aire, había intentado aguzar la vista para descubrir dónde se había metido, y él había aparecido de repente frente a sus narices. Del susto se cayó de espaldas del alféizar de la ventana hacia dentro de la habitación, quedando con los pies todavía en el poyete, en una posición bastante ridícula. Trunks, que había conseguido lo que quería, guardó la espada en la vaina, y, sentándose en el alféizar comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara! – Decía el chico, sin parar de reír.

- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! – Se quejaba Arien, tratando de cambiar de postura, sin perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. - ¿porqué has hecho eso? – Le preguntó la chica con amargura en el rostro, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a los pies de Trunks.

- Porque sabes de sobra que no me gusta que me espíes, y como pedirte que no me observes no sirve de nada, porque haces lo que te da la gana – Ahí, Arien apartó la vista, avergonzada - me había propuesto usarte de sparring durante los entrenamientos, así puedes quedarte y me eres útil ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Estás de broma no? – Se asustó ella - ¿De sparring? Y con la espada. ¡No quiero estar a menos de 2 metrosde ella! Me da escalofríos sólo mirarla – continuó, mirando de reojo la espada de Trunks, guardada en la vaina.

- Pues para darte miedo aguantas mucho rato espiando cuando entreno con ella. – Respondió Trunks, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- La espada me da miedo, pero me gusta ver cómo la usas. Es fascinante, lo haces muy bien – dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Trunks sonriendo - No entiendo porqué te da miedo. Solo es una espada – dijo Trunks, pensativo, sin reparar en el color rojo de la cara de ella. Se desabrochó el asa que sujetaba la funda en su pecho y cogió la funda con las manos. La miró un rato, y luego, desvió la vista hacia Arien y le tiró la espada a los pies, que cayó haciendo un gran ruido de metal. – Cógela – le dijo el chico

- No es necesario – dijo Arien – Ya la veo desde aquí, no me gustan las armas.

- Arien, coge la espada – le insistió Trunks, seriamente.

La chica, se arrodilló en el suelo, y tímidamente acercó su mano a la vaina de la espada. Era una funda muy bonita, de color rojo, con unas letras extrañas gravadas en ella.

- ¿De donde la sacaste? – Preguntó Arien, curiosa

- Es un regalo, de… Un amigo – dijo Trunks, sin moverse de su sitio. El chico, observaba cómo ella pasaba sus dedos lenta y delicadamente por la vaina, recorriéndola hasta la empuñadura. Se detuvo en ella. Estaba forrada de un cuero muy suave de color negro y en el extremo del mango tenía una forma redonda que facilitaba su agarre. Tímidamente, la cogió por la empuñadura y trató de levantarla para acercarla más a ella.

- ¡UUfff! – exclamó, era mucho más pesada de lo que parecía - ¿Cómo puedes moverla tan rápido? ¡Casi no la puedo levantar! – Se asombró ella

Trunks la miraba sonriendo.

- Fácil – respondió – soy un saiyajin.

- No – le corrigió ella – eres el PRÍNCIPE de los saiyajins

Trunks sonrió ante ese comentario. Se levantó del alféizar y se sentó en el suelo delante de ella, con la espada entre los dos. Arien aún miraba la espada, su miedo había pasado a fascinación, como casi siempre que descubría algo nuevo. A Trunks le encantaba observarla cuando estaba en pleno descubrimiento de algo. Su ilusión era tan real y se lo tomaba tan seriamente que era divertido mirarla. Ahora estaba allí, delante de él, levantando la espada con un poco de esfuerzo. La había acercado más a ella para observar la inscripción de la vaina.

- No entiendo estas letras – Dijo Arien, pensativa - ¿Qué idioma es?

- Es la lengua del planeta Konattsu – le explicó Trunks

- ¿El planeta Konattsu? – Repitió Arien – Nunca había oído hablar de ese planeta.

- Está muy lejos de aquí – dijo Trunks

- Y, ¿qué es lo que pone en la inscripción? – preguntó Arien, señalando la vaina

- En esta, creo que pone "héroe de Konattsu" – dijo Trunks observando la inscripción.

- ¿En esta? ¿hay más inscripciones? – Dijo ella curiosa, mirando al chico.

- Hay otra en la hoja – le informó él – Desenvaina la espada

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no, yo no la saco de la funda! - dijo la chica, alterada. - ¿Y si me hago daño? Luego dirías que soy torpe por… – Arien calló, Trunks había cogido la espada por la empuñadura, con la mano de ella bajo la suya, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Levantó la espada hasta la altura del pecho y, lentamente, comenzó a desenvainarla y la hoja empezó a asomar, brillante, fuera de la funda. Una vez estuvo fuera, Trunks sin soltar la espada de la empuñadura la colocó suavemente sobre las piernas de Arien, con la inscripción de la hoja hacia arriba. Arien miraba callada la espada, era un arma preciosa, elegante y peligrosa. Aquel filo debía estar afilado como mil demonios. – Y… - Arien tragó saliva antes de continuar – ¿Qué es lo que pone en la hoja?

- "Esta espada pertenece a Tapión, el guardián" – respondió Trunks sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Trunks aún sujetaba la espada por la empuñadura, no quería que Arien se hiciera daño, pero ella, valiente, puso su otra mano con cuidado bajo la hoja de la espada y la levantó. Trunks al ver este gesto, soltó la empuñadura, y dejó que ella sola la sujetara. La espada se veía enorme junto a Arien. Ella aún miraba con cara de fascinación el arma de Trunks.

- Arien ¿por qué te da miedo? Es una simple espada. No puede hacerte daño – dijo Trunks

- Ya lo sé, supongo que me da impresión, y le tengo respeto. – Respondió ella aún con la espada en la mano - ¿Le ponemos la funda? – preguntó ella con voz inocente.

- Pónsela tú – respondió el chico

- ¡Yo no sé ponérsela! ¡Me cortaré! – exclamó Arien, suplicante.

- No te cortarás. Mira, coge la espada así, y la vaina por aquí. – Trunks guió a la chica a guardar la espada en la vaina. Arien estaba pensativa, devolvió la espada a Trunks y éste, con un movimiento rápido, la colocó en su espalda y se abrochó la funda.

- Es alucinante, la mueves como si no pesara nada – se asombró Arien.

- Es cuestión de práctica – dijo Trunks sin darle importancia.

Arien permaneció callada unos instantes, pensativa. De vez en cuando, miraba a Trunks, que se había levantado y se encontraba de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana.

- Trunks – se atrevió a decir

- ¿Si? – contestó él

- ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa? – Preguntó la chica, dubitativa.

- Claro – dijo él, distraído. Arien dudó unos instantes antes de continuar.

- ¿Me enseñarías a usar la espada? – dijo Arien.

Trunks no se esperaba esto. Se giró bruscamente a mirarla, y sonrió.

- ¡Pero si acabas de decir que te da miedo! – se sorprendió el chico.

- Ya – dijo ella, vergonzosa – Precisamente por eso. No me gusta tenerle miedo a un objeto, y había pensado que la mejor manera era aprendiendo a usarla.

- ¡De acuerdo! – contestó Trunks, sonriendo - ¿Quieres empezar ahora? – preguntó el chico, interesado

- ¿Ahora? – dijo Arien dudando.

- ¡Si! Qué mejor momento que ahora que estás decidida. ¡Vayamos abajo! – y tras decir esto con mucha decisión, Trunks saltó por la ventana. Arien se levantó de un salto y se asomó por la ventana

- Pero ¿crees que es una buena idea? – Preguntó Arien en un grito, Trunks ya había aterrizado abajo

- ¡Claro! – contestó él entusiasmado – Venga, ¡baja ya!

Arien, bajó por las escaleras interiores hasta llegar a la ventana de la primera planta, desde la cual entraba y salía de las plantas superiores y saltó al exterior, aterrizando sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

- Trunks – titubeó Arien – Estoy comenzando a pensar que a lo mejor me he precipitado un poco al pedirte esto – decía, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

- Yo no lo creo – le repuso él – Gohan siempre me decía que la mejor forma de vencer tus miedos es enfrentarte a ellos. Y tú tienes un miedo estúpido a las armas blancas, así que ¡aprenderás a usarlas! Has tenido una idea genial.

Y dicho esto, sacó la espada de la funda y se la dio a Arien. Ésta la sujetó, con las dos manos sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella, y miró a Trunks con rostro suplicante.

- Por favor – murmuraba la chica – no te pases mucho conmigo, es mi primera vez… Es mi primera vez que cojo una espada quiero decir – se apresuró a completar, ruborizada, viendo la clase de comentario que acababa de hacerle a Trunks.

- No te preocupes – sonrió él, sin percatarse de la manera en que ella le había dicho aquello – comenzaremos por lo básico. Lo primero es la posición de descanso. Coloca tus pies separados, la espada levantada, sujétala con las dos manos, que la empuñadura te llegue un poco más abajo del pecho y que la hoja se incline levemente hacia delante. Esta posición te ayudará a mantener el equilibrio y a comenzar a mentalizarte del peso de la espada. – Arien seguía las indicaciones de Trunks correctamente, sostenía la espada frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y sus pies estaban separados, el peso repartido entre ellos. Trunks se situaba a su lado y corregía su posición. Cuando ya podía mantener esa postura y ella se acostumbró al peso del arma, Trunks pasó al siguiente movimiento.

- De acuerdo, ahora te enseñaré la primera estocada. Es un movimiento que se realiza con las dos manos, un golpe seco, así – Trunks simuló tener la espada en sus manos y realizó un movimiento rápido de arriba abajo. Arien le observaba atentamente mientras aguantaba la pesada espada frente a ella – Ahora tú.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella, con decisión. Poco a poco levantó la espada, a una altura suficiente y la bajó rápidamente, pero la espada pesaba demasiado y no pudo detenerla antes de que la hoja tocara el suelo. - ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó ella rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, está hecha de un metal especial, no se rompe fácilmente. Vuelve a intentarlo

Trunks se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a la chica, dar estocadas al aire, cada vez lo hacía mejor. Era difícil mantener el equilibrio realizando ese movimiento, la espada realmente pesaba mucho, y a Arien le costaba coger práctica.

- Muy bien, lo haces muy bien – la animó Trunks – ahora, te enseñaré el último movimiento de hoy, la estocada lateral. Ten cuidado, es un poco más difícil que el otro. – El chico se situó a la izquierda de ella, para que pudiera copiar sus movimientos – Debes sujetar la espada con las dos manos y realizar un movimiento horizontal, a la altura del pecho – dijo mientras movía sus manos horizontalmente, mostrándole el movimiento a Arien – A ver cómo lo haces.

Arien se concentró, y cuidadosamente levantó la espada y lanzó un rápido movimiento de derecha a izquierda, con tanto ímpetu, que no pudo detener el arma a tiempo y ésta pasó rozándole la oreja a Trunks que aún estaba al lado de ella.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Trunks saltando hacia atrás, mientras veía como la chica le cortaba algunos cabellos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo Arien soltando la espada y tapándose la boca - ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No, no me has hecho nada. Pero debes intentar detener la espada antes de que pase eso, si no tu flanco derecho queda completamente desprotegido – Le explicó Trunks recogiendo la espada del suelo. – Esta vez te ayudaré. Este paso es un poco difícil, así que no te preocupes. – la animó él. – Coge la espada.

Arien tomó la espada en sus manos de nuevo y se dispuso a repetir el movimiento, cuando notó que Trunks se situaba detrás de ella con el pecho apoyado en su espalda. Los brazos del chico la rodearon para sujetar las manos de ella, que sostenían la espada. Arien, no se esperaba esto y contuvo la respiración, podía notar el cuerpo del chico tan cerca que comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Desde esa posición, Trunks le mostró cómo había que mover el cuerpo para poder detener el arma a tiempo de no descuidar la defensa. El chico movía los brazos en posición horizontal mientras las caderas rotaban junto con el cuerpo guiando las de ella. Arien se puso completamente nerviosa, notaba el aliento de Trunks en su oído mientras le hablaba, tan cerca, que se le erizó el vello y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Sintió un hormigueo en su estómago que le hizo perder toda la fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos, mientras Trunks repetía la demostración cuatro veces antes de soltar las manos de Arien y dejar que lo intentara ella misma.

- Ahora tú Arien – Dijo Trunks, sentándose sobre una roca para observarla desde más lejos. Desde allí pudo observar que la chica no daba pie con bola, estaba visiblemente nerviosa y muy agitada, no tenía bien puestos los pies así que perdía el equilibrio constantemente.

- Y si… ¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana? – preguntó ella – Estoy un poco cansada – se excusó tratando de taparse la cara para que el chico no viera lo ruborizada que estaba.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón. Llevamos más de dos horas practicando. No está mal para ser tu primer día – Dijo el chico saltando de la roca y acercándose a ella, para coger la espada. Arien le observaba acercándose y cuando le tuvo a un paso revivió la sensación que acababa de tener con Trunks en su espalda, así que apartó la vista, completamente colorada, y sólo le volvió a mirar cuando el chico le cogió la espada y la lanzó hacia arriba, ladeando el cuerpo lo suficiente para que la espada se introdujera en la vaina sola al caer.

Arien no podía más, él le parecía tan sexy cuando utilizaba la espada que cuando vio otra muestra más de su destreza con el arma se tapó la cara con las dos manos y echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa.

Trunks, se quedó mirando como se marchaba sin entender qué había hecho mal.

- ¡Arien! – gritó el chico - ¿estás bien?

Arien no se volteó a verlo, así que Trunks se encogió de hombros. Últimamente, la chica hacía cosas muy extrañas y actuaba raro.

…

…

…

Vegeta aún le daba la espalda a Trunks. Éste se mantenía firme, no quería mostrarle a su padre ni un ápice de debilidad. Pero no podía hacer nada más que observarle desde aquellas rocas. Había pasado un día entero prácticamente sin intercambiar una palabra con Vegeta, excepto amenazas o quejas.

Estaba bastante harto de la situación, así no conseguiría nunca ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con los androides de su línea temporal. Su joven padre era una persona demasiado difícil, y él había viajado al pasado principalmente para que su padre le ayudara a superarse, al entrenar siempre solo ya no sabía como seguir avanzando, nadie podía aconsejarle en su tiempo, y su padre podría indicarle cómo hacerlo ya que él siempre había entrenado solo. Pero parecía que aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

"Si sólo pudieras entenderme, papá", pensaba el chico, "realmente necesito tu ayuda, y no puedo demorarme mucho en volver, debo protegerlas, ellas están bajo mi cuidado y me preocupa que estén tanto tiempo solas", Trunks miraba a su padre con el gesto muy serio, "Nuestras intenciones y objetivos son tan diferentes, yo lucho por mamá y por Arien, para protegerlas, y tú luchas por ti mismo, para convencerte de que eres más fuerte que nadie. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sientas nada especial por mamá o por mi otro yo."

Trunks se mortificaba pensando que quizá su padre realmente nunca sintió amor por su madre, y él simplemente fue el fruto de una noche de pasión, de una necesidad biológica que su padre necesitó sofocar, aprovechando que Bulma se sentía atraída hacia él. Trunks no entendía qué clase de persona podía hacer algo así, él siempre había imaginado que el amor debía ser algo maravilloso, capaz de hacerle sentir el hombre más especial del mundo, y que tener una mujer a su lado que le correspondiera, y apoyara en todo, compartiendo con él los momentos buenos y los malos sería algo muy grande. No entendía cómo su padre podía haber tenido un hijo con su madre sin sentir amor hacia ella. Él no sería capaz de algo así.

Sí, definitivamente estaba influenciado por su madre en todos los sentidos, y se alegraba de que así fuera.

Trunks suspiró, debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo en el pasado para poder evolucionar su nivel de fuerza, pero a ese paso no sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo.


	7. El Fénix

- Aah… Aaaah!... AATCHÍS! – Arien estornudó con fuerza una vez más.

- ¡Por Dios, Arien! – exclamó Bulma, mientras le alcanzaba los pañuelos de papel. – ¡Vaya resfriado que has cogido, hija!

Arien tomó uno de los pañuelos mientras se sentaba en una silla y se sonó. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Dejó caer el pañuelo en la mesa y se sostuvo la frente con las dos manos, tapándose la cara. Aquel resfriado era como la peor resaca del mundo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Bulma, sentándose frente a ella con un montón de apuntes en las manos

- Como si un camión me hubiera pisado la cabeza – respondió ella, sin quitar las manos de su cara.

- El otro día estuviste muchísimo rato bajo la lluvia, cuando llegaste temblabas sin parar. Yo ya sabía que te resfriarías, te lo dije – le reprendió Bulma. Arien gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, sobre sus brazos. Bulma suspiró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al botiquín. Lo abrió y tras buscar un momento, sacó un bote de pastillas – Toma – dijo, caminando hacia Arien, y ofreciéndole el bote – Esto te irá bien para el dolor de cabeza y la congestión.

Arien levantó la cabeza y miró el bote. Bulma la observaba mientras ella tomaba una pastilla del bote y se levantaba a buscar un poco de agua, no sin dificultad. Decía que aún tenía agujetas en los brazos y en las piernas, Bulma no entendía de donde sacó las fuerzas para arrastrar aquella vieja y oxidada moto bajo la lluvia durante tantos kilómetros. La chica tenía una pinta horrible, había pasado una mala noche, y tenía unas ojeras oscurísimas. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y la nariz roja de limpiarse los mocos. Arien se metió la pastilla en la boca y tragó con un poco de agua. Dejó el vaso y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa.

- ¿Seguro que estás en condiciones, Arien? Puedo continuar yo sola – le dijo Bulma, preocupada. - ¿Qué tal si te acuestas un rato y descansas?

- Estoy bien, Bulma, solo necesito que la pastilla haga su efecto, y necesito estar ocupada con algo, si no, me subiré por las paredes. – Bulma rió ante este comentario

- ¡De acuerdo! Mira – ofreció algunos papeles a la chica –repasemos la idea principal: la máquina, extraerá los componentes de celulosa de las plantas que tú recoges, los separará por tipos y con la ayuda de este catalizador generará hilo, que luego, en la segunda parte del proyecto, se utilizará para hacer las tramas que formarán los tejidos finales. Luego, en la tercera y última sección, se introducirán estos tejidos y los patrones que la máquina utilizará para cortar y coser las prendas, y, aquí es donde entras tú. – Arien escuchaba atentamente – Siempre has sido mi alumna más destacada en programación, bueno, la mejor de los dos – Bulma la miraba y sonreía – Trunks era el mejor en matemáticas pero el uso de la lógica, parece que es para las mujeres. Necesito que programes el código para que el telar interprete los patrones.

- Pero para ello debo establecer una serie de normas o constantes para la generación de los patrones. – dijo Arien, pensativa, observando los papeles.

- Exacto. Los patrones seguirán las mismas constantes de tamaño, grosor de líneas y escala. Cuando tengas el código, pásamelo, lo utilizaré para que sean esas constantes las que se generen a partir de las instrucciones que introduciré en el ordenador al diseñar los modelos.

- Hay que automatizar el proceso al máximo ¿no? – Dijo Arien

- Sí. De ese modo es más fácil – Le explicó Bulma.

- De acuerdo. ¡Manos a la obra entonces!... Aah… ¡ATCHÚS! – estornudó de nuevo la chica.

- Estás fatal – susurró Bulma, arqueando las cejas - ¡Suénate con un poco de cuidado! ¡Te arrancarás la piel de la nariz! ¿Acaso quieres que Trunks te vea despellejada y con esos ojos de sapo? – Preguntó Bulma, riendo entre dientes

- Claro que no, pero ¡es que se me caen los mocos! – se quejó Arien.

- Se fue hace 10 días, no debe faltar mucho para que vuelva, supongo. Cuando te vea de nuevo, debe verte diferente. Ha de impactarle tu aspecto, y tiene que darse cuenta de lo guapa que estás. – Arien se sonrojó. – Espero que lo que estamos haciendo funcione, porque Trunks es tan despistado con estas cosas… ¡Tanto como vergonzoso! –Resopló Bulma- Y no ayudará mucho si el cambio que ve es a peor – Añadió, mirando a Arien, quien había dejado de sonarse y tenía la nariz colorada. – Bueno, la máquina nos beneficiará a las dos ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo que probarla y fabricarme un vestido nuevo!

Arien se levantó para ir a buscar un lápiz y más papel, debía escribir rápido las ideas que se le iban ocurriendo para el orden de las instrucciones del programa.

- Me muero de ganas de ver la cara que pondrá Trunks cuando te vea – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa pícara. Arien sonrió mientras escribía – Aunque es posible que no sea suficiente. Es tan inocente que es capaz de no ver la indirecta que le estarás lanzando. Así que mejor que tengas un plan B, porque es posible que seas tú la que deba dar el primer y el segundo paso. – Bulma se pasó la mano por la frente - ¿Cómo piensas afrontar ese momento? – preguntó mirando a la chica, que había dejado de escribir.

- Pues, la verdad. Bulma yo no sé cómo afrontar esas situaciones, no sabré que decir ni qué hacer. No sé cómo decirle lo que siento, me parece una situación tan irreal. – Arien se recogió el pelo, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla – Sabes, llevo tantos años enamorada de él, y sin decirle nada…

Bulma sonrió. Arien era tan buena chica y tan inocente como se podía ser. Pensaba que no podía haber nadie en el mundo mejor para su hijo. Siempre había estado preocupada por el futuro de Trunks, no quería que se quedara solo y le preocupaba que el chico no le interesara nada más que la lucha. En parte era normal, él era un guerrero, pero Bulma, lo que de verdad quería era que fuera feliz, y que su vida fuera plena. Arien era la única persona que siempre había estado al lado de su hijo, a parte de ella y Gohan, y se entendían a la perfección. Habían crecido juntos y habían pasado por momentos muy difíciles mostrándose su apoyo mutuo. Desde que conocía los sentimientos de Arien, cada vez veía más posible que sus deseos se hicieran realidad. El problema en sí era Trunks. ¿Cómo afrontaría su hijo esa nueva situación? Bulma estaba segura que ni siquiera se había planteado alguna vez tener una relación con alguna chica y seguro que esto le pillaría completamente desprevenido. Era un mundo del todo nuevo para él, y Bulma trataría por todos los medios que Trunks viera en Arien a la chica atractiva y sensual que era, además de a su mejor amiga. No en balde había sido y era una experta en despertar el deseo en prácticamente todos los hombres. Por eso había comenzado la máquina de tejer. Arien necesitaba ropa nueva que resaltara su anatomía, no podía provocar ningún tipo de atracción vistiendo aquella ropa que tenía. Bulma la miró de soslayo, un cabello precioso, unos ojos verdes que quitaban el hipo, pero aquellas prendas de ropa eran horribles, anchas, sin gracia y viejas.

- Deberías ir pensando en una estrategia a seguir. Podría volver en cualquier momento. Y quizá le tome unos días ocuparse de los androides, que estoy segura que conseguirá destruir. Luego estará completamente libre y sin saber qué hacer… ¿Qué tal para tu cumpleaños? Es dentro de un mes. – le insistió Bulma, dispuesta a acelerar las cosas. – Ya lo estoy imaginando. Yo inventaré una excusa para dejaros solos. Habrán velas encendidas, y tú llevarás un bonito vestido del mismo color que tus ojos. ¡Estoy segura que no puede haber saiyajin en el mundo que se resista a eso, por bruto que sea! Vegeta no podía y Trunks no será más difícil que él… espero. – Añadió la científica, dando vueltas a un bolígrafo en su mano, de forma distraída

- ¡Ay, Bulma! – Exclamó Arien, ensortijando un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos – ¡No imagino la situación! – Rió, nerviosa

- ¡Qué mejor forma de celebrar los 18 años! – Añadió Bulma, divertida, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al esqueleto del telar, que ya había comenzado a construir. Se colocó una máscara de soldar y cogió el soplete antes de disponerse a unir piezas de metal.

Arien la miraba, pensativa. Su cumpleaños era dentro de muy poco y Bulma tenía razón, no habría ocasión mejor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Si es que ya había vuelto, claro. Recordaba su último cumpleaños. Había sido muy especial para ella.

_FLASHBACK_

Casi un año atrás, Arien ya estaba loca por Trunks y era muy consciente de ello. Sin darse cuenta se quedaba mirándolo embobada cada dos por tres. Intentaba pasar más tiempo con él, pese a que era difícil coincidir. Ella disfrutaba en la naturaleza y él entrenaba casi todo el día. Sólo estaban juntos una hora o dos cada día, y a ella le resultaba difícil contener el nerviosismo en presencia del chico, pero luego el tiempo sin él se le hacía eterno. Él, parecía no darse cuenta de nada, su único interés era volverse más y más fuerte entrenando sin parar. Trunks había seguido instruyendo a Arien en el uso de la espada, aunque visto lo peligrosa que era con una en sus manos, le enseñaba con una espada de madera, parecida a las utilizadas en kendo, que talló él mismo a partir de un tablón de madera. Pesaba mucho menos y Arien podía practicar sin miedo a hacerse daño. De vez en cuando, Trunks le cedía su espada para que ella comprobara sus avances. Arien estaba muy contenta y ya no tenía miedo de las armas blancas.

Un día se encontraban entrenando cuando Bulma salio del edificio con un papel en sus manos.

-¡Arien! ¡Trunks! – Exclamó, llamándolos. Los chicos estaban a escasos 50 metros del edificio, y voltearon a mirar a la mujer. – ¡Hola chicos! Siento interrumpiros pero necesito que Trunks vaya a la tienda a buscar provisiones, nos estamos quedando sin arroz y es mejor comprarlo ya. – Bulma llegó a donde estaban los muchachos y le entregó el papel a Trunks – Esta lista contiene todo lo que debes comprar. Llévate el coche, hijo, será más fácil.

- ¡Yo voy contigo! – dijo Arien, decidida – No tengo otra cosa que hacer, y además hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la tienda. ¡A lo mejor tienen ropa nueva! – Dijo Arien entusiasmada.

- No te hagas ilusiones – masculló Trunks – Esa tienda no suele traer demasiada mercancía nueva. Pero si quieres venir date prisa en prepararte, te espero en el coche.

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Arien mientras corría hacia la casa - ¡En seguida vuelvo!

Arien entró corriendo al edificio y se dirigió a su habitación, por el camino desabrochó sus pantalones y se quitó la camiseta, de modo que cuando llegó a la habitación soltó la ropa, acabó de quitarse los pantalones, cogió una toalla y se fue corriendo a la ducha. Tardó cinco minutos en ducharse, secarse y ponerse ropa limpia, y, aún con el cabello mojado salió de la casa dirigiéndose al coche. Trunks, también se había cambiado y ya la esperaba allí.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el chico, sonriéndole.

- ¡Vámonos! – contestó Arien, contenta.

- Tened cuidado chicos, y no tardéis en volver. – les dijo Bulma

- No te preocupes mamá, iremos rápido – dijo Trunks, abriendo la puerta del coche y sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Arien ya había saltado al asiento contiguo. El chico introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó el coche. Era un aerocoche descapotable de un modelo bastante antiguo, pero era el que mejor conservaba Bulma, las piezas eran fáciles de reparar y por ese motivo era el que tenía para más uso.

Arien iba en el asiento del copiloto con la melena secándose al viento. Le encantaba ir en ese coche. Sentir el viento en su cara le recordaba a la misma sensación de libertad que sentía cuando iba en moto.

Recorrieron los 20 kilómetros que separaban la tienda de la Corporación Cápsula hablando de los entrenamientos y de las cosas que Arien debía mejorar. Habían interrumpido la clase y Trunks no había podido corregirle los fallos así que aprovechaba ahora para tratar de aclararle algunas cosas.

Llegaron a la tienda en 15 minutos y se bajaron del coche. El negocio estaba situado en la planta baja de un edificio en ruinas. Desde fuera parecía totalmente deshabitado, para no llamar la atención de los androides, pero dentro, se podía apreciar el tamaño del local, que estaba lleno a rebosar de mercancía de todo tipo. Muebles viejos pero conservados, comida, ropa, artilugios electrónicos varios… Los chicos entraron en la tienda y se dispusieron a buscar todo lo que Bulma les había apuntado en la lista.

- Tú busca el arroz, la harina, el azúcar y la levadura, y yo iré a por las fresas, los huevos, y la pasta. Luego acabamos de buscar lo que falte. – Dijo Arien, repartiendo el trabajo.

- De acuerdo, cuando encuentres todo llévalo al mostrador, te espero allí.

- ¡Bien!

Cada uno comenzó a buscar por un pasillo diferente. Arien entró en uno donde encontró la pasta, y cuando fue a cambiar de pasillo se fijó en lo que había en las estanterías de enfrente. Había objetos nuevos que nunca había visto. Uno de ellos era una especie de cubo de color negro con un cristal de forma redonda en el medio y una especie de faro en miniatura en una esquina. Arien lo tomó en sus manos y lo giró varias veces, curiosa. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Una de las trabajadoras de la tienda se acercó a ella.

- Hola señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – le preguntó amablemente

- ¡Oh! No, sólo estaba mirando esto. La verdad es que nunca había visto algo así. ¿Qué es? – Preguntó arien.

- Es una cámara de fotos instantánea. Es un objeto muy antiguo. Las llamaban polaroid. Se toma la fotografía como en cualquier otra cámara pero ésta extrae la foto por la parte inferior que al cabo de diez minutos queda revelada.

- ¡Qué curioso! – sonrió Arien – Había leído sobre ellas pero nunca había visto ninguna en directo.

- ¡Arien! ¿Lo tienes todo? – Trunks ya estaba en el mostrador esperándola

- ¡Uich! - Masculló ella – Me había olvidado de la compra… ¡disculpe, gracias por su explicación! – se despidió de la mujer, devolviéndole la cámara - ¡Me faltan dos cosas!

Cuando encontró lo que le faltaba se dirigió a la caja, donde Trunks se encontraba esperándola apoyado de espaldas al mostrador y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – le preguntó el chico

- Es que he visto una cosa que no sabía lo que era, y la dependienta me lo ha explicado – dijo ella, soltando lo que llevaba en las manos sobre el mostrador. – ¡Una cámara de fotos instantánea! – dijo Arien, sonriendo - ¿No es fabuloso que aún se puedan encontrar esas cosas? – le dijo con fascinación

- ¡Sí! La verdad es que a veces uno se sorprende de las cosas que aún existen, ¡como tu moto! – sonrió Trunks, bromeando. Arien le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Desean algo más? – preguntó el dueño de la tienda

- No, creo que ya lo llevamos todo – respondió Trunks, sacando su billetera del bolsillo del pantalón. De pronto, Arien abrió mucho los ojos y le cogió del brazo.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó – ¿Aquello es chocolate? – preguntó al tendero señalando unas tabletas que habían en la parte interior del mostrador.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ha llegado esta mañana! Chocolate negro, del más exquisito que hemos podido encontrar. Es muy difícil conseguir una partida de chocolate como este, es muy escaso. – les informó el tendero.

Arien agarró fuerte el brazo de Trunks con las dos manos, y el chico la miró sorprendido, sin entender la reacción. La chica le miraba fijamente a los ojos con mirada intensa, y Trunks parpadeó dos veces antes de preguntar:

- Arien… ¿qué te pasa?

- Trunks… … - Arien se mordió el labio inferior y levantó las cejas con gesto suplicante – Por favooor… ¡cómprame una tableta de chocolate!

A Trunks le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente, y miró al tendero, que comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El chico volvió a mirar a Arien y seriamente le dijo:

- Arien, sabes de sobra que debemos comprar lo que necesitamos, no podemos permitirnos lujos.

- Pero hace tantos años que no como chocolate, ¡y me encanta! – Dijo ella, apenada – por favor, prometo no pedirte nada más en mucho tiempo – Arien puso ojos tristes y arqueó las cejas sin dejar de mirar al chico fijamente. Juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho en forma de súplica y Trunks se cruzó de brazos.

- Arien… No me hagas esto… - dijo Trunks, mirándola de soslayo.

- Venga – continuó la chica – ¿Y si me lo compras de regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Es dentro de dos días! – sonrió Arien

- ¿D.. Dentro de dos días? – preguntó Trunks sorprendido por la noticia. _"¡Mierda! Se me ha olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistado?"_ Se reprendía el chico para sí mismo. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó la frente, pensativo.

- Por favooooor – Suplicó Arien, por enésima vez.

- De acuerdo – accedió el chico. Arien sonrió de oreja a oreja – pero no te acostumbres ¿eh?

- ¡Bieeeeeen! – Exclamó Arien, cerrando fuerte los puños en señal de victoria.

- Déme también una tableta de chocolate – Dijo Trunks, suspirando

- ¡Muy bien, señor! ¿de qué tamaño? – preguntó el tendero

- Pues… - Trunks miró a la chica de reojo, quien no quitaba ojo de las tabletas más grandes – Una de esas, de las grandes.

- ¡jaja! – rió Arien, contenta.

El tendero cerraba la cuenta y le decía el importe a Trunks, que volvió a sacar su billetera, cuando la dependienta que había hablado antes con Arien, se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Un momento señor! – Dijo la mujer – He oído que pronto será el cumpleaños de la señorita y tengo algo para ella – Dicho esto dejó la cámara de fotos encima del mostrador y le tendió a Arien una lámina cuadrada de unos 12 cm de lado, donde parecía que había una imagen impresa.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la chica, tomando la lámina.

- ¡Les he hecho una fotografía con la cámara instantánea! – respondió la dependienta.

Arien miró la foto que ya había terminado de revelarse y vio que en ella salían Trunks y ella. En ella, el chico la miraba con frustración y ella le tomaba por el brazo fuertemente mientras le sostenía la mirada con gesto de súplica.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Arien, contenta. Era la primera foto que tenía de ella y Trunks.

- ¡No se merecen! Me pareció que podría ser un bonito recuerdo. ¡Hacen ustedes una pareja de novios encantadora! – concluyó la mujer.

Trunks y Arien se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- No somos novios – se apresuró a corregir Arien – sólo somos amigos.

- ¡Pues es una pena, porque entre ustedes hay una magia especial! – continuó la señora – Son capaces de contagiar su alegría a cualquiera.

Trunks y Arien se despidieron de los dos tenderos, muy avergonzados y salieron de la tienda en dirección al coche sin cruzar palabra. Trunks estaba muy sonrojado, y Arien, nerviosa, miraba al suelo. El chico colocó las bolsas en los asientos traseros mientras Arien entraba en el coche. Trunks se situó en el asiento del conductor y antes de meter la llave en el contacto dijo:

- No hemos actuado extraño ¿no? – preguntó a Arien, quien miraba por encima de la puerta contigua a su asiento. – Quiero decir, para que nos tomen por una pareja…

- ¡No te preocupes! – se apresuró a responder ella – son señores mayores, supongo que les gusta imaginarse cosas que no son, deben aburrirse mucho todo el día ahí dentro – dijo sonriendo, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Tienes razón – respondió Trunks, más tranquilo. Arrancó el coche y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la Corporación Cápsula. Mientras conducía miró a la chica. Estaba sonriendo, y el cabello le flotaba alborotado por detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba en las manos la tableta de chocolate y la fotografía.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo de pronto Arien – ¡compartiré el chocolate con Bulma y contigo, aunque sea un regalo de cumpleaños! – le confesó, risueña. Trunks le sonrió y miró al frente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de olvidar una fecha tan importante para Arien?

Llegaron a casa en seguida y descargaron las compras. Mientras Arien le explicaba lo que había pasado a Bulma, quien, divertida, se había sentado en frente de ella en la mesa del laboratorio, Trunks fue a su habitación. Tenía que encontrar una solución rápido. ¿Una tableta de chocolate como regalo de cumpleaños?, ¡qué cosa más ruin! Arien era muy buena chica y se merecía mucho más que eso. Ella significaba mucho para él, era su mejor amiga y siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. Trunks necesitaba mostrarle lo importante que era ella para él. El chico daba vueltas en la habitación pensando qué podía hacer que fuera especial para ella. Se sentó en la cama y mordió la uña de su pulgar, como siempre hacía cuando se concentraba. Quizás si salía a dar una vuelta se le ocurriría algo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el exterior de la casa. Su madre y Arien ya no estaban en el laboratorio, debían haber ido a la cocina. Una vez en el exterior, se marchó volando, mientras seguía sin ocurrírsele nada. Tras pasar un buen rato surcando el aire, llegó a una zona donde solía entrenar con Gohan. Aterrizó allí y se sentó en el viejo tocón de un árbol. Comenzaba a hacer calor y se quitó la chaqueta azul celeste que llevaba. Miró sus brazos. Cada vez estaban más fibrados y su piel estaba tostada por el sol. En aquel lugar recordaba haber realizado entrenamientos muy duros junto a Gohan. Desde que éste había muerto, Trunks había tenido que encontrar la forma de entrenar por su cuenta, sin nadie que le ayudara o le supervisara, y eso lo hizo aún más difícil. Era por ello que dedicaba tantas horas a los entrenamientos, de un tiempo a esta parte no se sentía seguro de su forma de entrenar, no creía estar haciendo las cosas bien, y sólo se sentía mejor esforzándose más y más.

Sentía una gran responsabilidad sobre sí mismo, había dos mujeres en su vida que debía proteger, y él deseaba ser capaz de liberarlas de los androides, quería darles la vida que merecían, tranquila y plena. Arien y él nunca habían conocido otro tipo de vida y eso le motivaba más a intentar conseguir su objetivo.

Arien, era su mejor amiga y era también como… su hermana… ¿su hermana?... No. No era exactamente como una hermana el modo en que veía a Arien. Era mucho más que una amiga, era como su alma gemela, podía leerle el pensamiento sólo con mirarla a los ojos, pero no creía que lo que sentía por ella fuera similar a lo que se siente por una hermana. Nunca se lo había planteado pero no sabía cómo definir lo que Arien era para él. Era prácticamente una parte de sí mismo, no había un recuerdo de su vida en el que ella no apareciera.

Pero últimamente había estado tan enfrascado en sus entrenamientos que había olvidado por completo pasar tiempo con su familia y había olvidado que en dos días Arien cumpliría 17 años. Sólo hacía 4 meses que él los había cumplido y prácticamente fue su madre quien se lo recordó. Pero le sabía muy mal no haber recordado el de Arien. Creía que se lo debía. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Arien era una persona muy conformista, podía comprarle cosas materiales pero él sabía que, aunque lo apreciaría, le haría más ilusión otro tipo de obsequio. Quizá algo fabricado por él mismo, que le demostrara que había estado trabajando en algo por ella, y que era lo suficientemente importante para él como para alejarle de los entrenamientos. Pero él no era muy bueno fabricando cosas. Podría intentarlo pero si utilizaba el laboratorio se darían cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Frustrado, Trunks se levantó del tocón, y caminó unos pasos. Se sentó en la hierba y se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo. Algunas briznas de hierba se arremolinaron en torno a su cuerpo. Desde esta posición podía ver las nubes, que se movían veloces por el efecto del viento. Vio pasar volando un grupo de pájaros en formación. ¡Cuánta libertad había aún en la naturaleza!

- Aquellos pájaros me recuerdan a Arien, - dijo Trunks para sí mismo, sonriendo – fuertes, valientes y volando libres a pesar de las adversidades y los peligros… ¡Un momento!

Trunks se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió la hierba del cabello.

- ¡Eso es! – Exclamó con júbilo, apretando su mano derecha en un puño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Sentado en el suelo, comenzó a mirar alrededor rápidamente, buscando algo. De pronto se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y se giró de golpe, mirando el tocón del árbol. Se levantó de un salto y corrió junto al tronco.

- Lo siento, amigo, llevas aquí muchos años, pero ha llegado el momento de que pases a la posteridad. – le dijo Trunks al tronco, antes de darle un golpe seco con su mano como si fuera un hacha y partir un buen trozo madera en línea recta, intentando que no se astillara.

…

…

…

Llegó el cumpleaños de Arien, dos días después de que le tomaran la foto en la tienda. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, y sostenía aquella fotografía en las manos.

- Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Arien …– Cantaba la chica, para sí. – Ya tengo 17 años, cómo ha pasado el tiempo – dijo Arien. – y cada día que pasa te quiero más…

Se levantó de la cama y guardó aquella foto en una cajita sobre su mesita de noche. Se dirigió a su armario, pensaba ponerse algo especial pero la verdad es que no tenía demasiada ropa para escoger. Entre las viejas prendas encontró un pantalón marrón y una camiseta de manga corta amarilla. Era lo más bonito que tenía, al menos era lo más estrecho… Dejó la ropa encima de su cama, cogió una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha.

Cuando terminó de ducharse volvió a su habitación y se vistió, luego secó su cabello con la toalla y lo peinó delicadamente frente al espejo. Se veía muy bonita, tenía un cabello muy largo y sus ojos, de color verde turquesa, brillaban más que nunca.

Hoy había regresado antes de una de sus expediciones porque Bulma le había dicho que harían algo especial para cenar y que no debía volver tarde. Trunks aún no había vuelto de su entrenamiento. Hoy estaba tardando más que de costumbre.

- Seguro que está al llegar – se animó Arien.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Bulma estaba preparando arroz, de una forma que a Arien le encantaba. Ella se puso el delantal y comenzó a ayudar a la peliazul, que, atareada, parecía no dar abasto con todo.

Pasó una hora y Trunks aún no aparecía. Arien comenzó a preocuparse _"¿y si se ha olvidado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños?" _Se preguntaba, nerviosa.

- ¡Bueno! – dijo Bulma – Ya está todo listo, ahora sólo falta que llegue Trunks. ¡Mira que es despistado! Le dije claramente que debía volver pronto. – La mujer se dirigió a una estantería, donde había una radio y la conectó, buscando una emisora donde solían poner música. Cuando la encontró, subió un poco el volumen y volvió a acercarse a la mesa. Arien se apoyaba en una de las sillas. Estaba nerviosa, Trunks nunca había tardado tanto en volver a casa después de los entrenamientos, ya eran más de las 8 de la tarde y normalmente él estaba en casa a eso de las 6 y media.

- ¿No le habrá pasado nada, verdad? – preguntó temerosa, la chica.

- No lo creo Arien, de todas formas los androides están muy lejos de aquí, no creo que tarde mucho más, supongo que se ha demorado más en el entrenamiento pero ya debe estar al llegar ¡ya lo verás! – dijo Bulma, tratando de tranquilizar a Arien.

Entonces oyeron la puerta que separaba la casa del laboratorio, y unos pasos que se acercaban. Unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta de la cocina, y seguidamente se abrió lo justo para que la cabeza de Trunks se asomara.

- ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto – se disculpó el chico – Voy a ducharme y en seguida vuelvo

- ¡Date prisa! ¡Eres un desastre! – le reprendió Bulma, sonriendo

Arien se quitó el delantal y mientras acababan de poner la mesa, Trunks entró en la cocina ya duchado y con ropa limpia.

- ¡Trunks! – exclamó Bulma, cuando reparó en él - ¡qué guapo te has puesto! Pensaba que no te gustaba esa ropa

El chico se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa blanca de manga corta.

- ¡Mamá! – se quejó Trunks bajando la vista, ruborizado – no es que no me guste, es que no es muy cómoda para entrenar – levantó la vista y miró a Arien, quien le miraba con la boca abierta y ligeramente sonrojada

- Bueno chicos, ¡a cenar! – dijo Bulma

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar mientras hablaban de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Arien se levantó para ir a buscar la tableta de chocolate, la partió en trozos pequeños y los puso en un plato. Cuando la llevó a la mesa Trunks rió.

- ¿pero eso no era tu regalo de cumpleaños? – le dijo con sorna

- ¡Ya te dije que lo compartiría con vosotros! – dijo Arien, mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa y colocaba el plato en el medio.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió, Bulma – Trunks… ¡¿ESTO es tu regalo de cumpleaños para Arien?

Trunks se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su madre con sonrisa pícara.

- Era lo que ella quería, ¿no, Arien? – le dijo a la chica, que mordisqueaba con deleite un trocito de chocolate.

- ¡Claro! Mmmmh, ¡delicioso! – dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras lo degustaba.

- ¿Y tú? Qué le has regalado – preguntó Trunks a su madre, sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente.

- ¿Yo? ¡Aún nada! – dijo Bulma con malicia. – pero creo que ya es hora de que lo haga.

Arien abrió los ojos de golpe

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la chica, confundida.

Bulma sólo sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Abrió la nevera y sacó algo del interior. Estuvo de espaldas un buen rato, y cuando se giró tenía en las manos un pastel de frutas que había preparado aquella mañana, con unas velas encendidas y lo llevaba a la mesa cantando la canción de cumpleaños. Arien se tapó la boca con las manos y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

- ¿Y cómo no me he dado cuenta? Si no he parado de abrir la nevera en toda la tarde – dijo Arien

- Pues porque estaba muy bien escondido, tapado y porque eres un desastre – le contestó Bulma, colocándolo delante de ella. – Pide un deseo, preciosa – dijo la peliazul. Arien cerró los ojos y seguidamente sopló las velas, apagándolas todas a la primera.

Bulma y Trunks aplaudieron y Trunks se levantó de su silla diciendo:

- Perdonadme un momento. Creo que he dejado encendida la luz de mi habitación. Ahora vuelvo. – Mientras salía de la cocina, Arien pudo ver lo bien que le quedaban esos desgastados jeans a su escultural cuerpo. El trasero se le definía de forma perfecta, y aparentaba redondo y duro como una piedra. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba mirando fijamente el trasero de Trunks y se ruborizó, apartando la mirada rápidamente. Bulma estaba cortando el pastel y no se dio cuenta de nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Trunks volvió a la cocina, y Arien vio que no se sentaba en su sitio, pero no le dio importancia. Pasaba por detrás de ella y se figuró que iría a la nevera a buscar más bebida pero entonces se fijó en la cara de Bulma. Estaba seria, perpleja y con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia detrás de Arien. De pronto, Arien vio en su campo de visión las manos de Trunks, que sujetaban una cadena con algo prendido en ella. El chico le abrochó el colgante detrás del cuello y Arien, confusa se giró a mirarle. Trunks la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía. Arien tocó el colgante y lo tomó en su mano derecha, lo levantó para poder ver qué era, y vio que era una figura tallada de madera oscura. Era un pájaro que parecía salir de un huevo y con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas, a pesar de acabar de nacer. Arien extrañada le dio la vuelta, y vió una inscripción: _"Arien"_. Su nombre estaba tallado en la madera.

La chica se levantó de la silla y se le comenzó a nublar la vista, se giró para mirar al chico a los ojos mientras Bulma los observaba en silencio.

- Pero… No hacía falta… - Dijo Arien, nerviosa.

- Bueno – dijo Trunks – Aún no me has dicho qué crees que representa, y dudo mucho que lo hayas adivinado – le sonrió de medio lado.

- Es un pájaro – Contestó Arien.

- Sí y no – le contradijo Trunks – No es un pájaro muy común. Es el Ave Fénix, que renace de sus propias cenizas. – Trunks se cruzó de brazos y Arien aún sostenía el colgante entre sus manos - Arien, tú eres una chica muy valiente. Has sobrevivido a horrores que habrían sumido en la locura a la mayoría de las personas. Te has enfrentado al peligro y al dolor y te has sobrepuesto. Te has caído y te has levantado mil veces y no hay reto que no consigas. Eres como el Ave Fénix.

Bulma miraba a su hijo emocionada. Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por su mejilla mientras escuchaba la explicación de su hijo, y se apresuró a limpiárselas.

- He tardado tanto porque me he quedado sin luz y tenía que acabar de tallarlo esta tarde. He pasado 2 días arañando este trozo de madera con un punzón. Y… - Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un trozo de papel arrugado – Mamá, no te enfades. Sé que no te gusta que rompan tus libros pero de esta página ha sido de donde he copiado la figura para tallarla. Te prometo que lo arreglaré.

De pronto se fijó en Arien. La chica estaba con la cabeza baja y las lágrimas le rodaban sin parar por las mejillas, entre hipidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba fuerte el colgante contra su pecho.

- ¡Arien! – dijo Trunks, sorprendido – ¿No te gusta?... Si no te gusta puedo conseguir otra cosa, lo que quieras – dijo apenado. No le gustaba verla así. Pero de repente, ella se le tiró a los brazos, enterrando fuertemente la cara en su pecho. Trunks no sabía qué hacer, la situación lo había pillado desprevenido y Arien le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, de forma que no podía zafarse. Miró a su madre, como pidiendo ayuda y Bulma le frunció el ceño haciéndole un gesto de que le correspondiera, antes de darse la vuelta para recoger algunas cosas de la encimera de la cocina. Trunks, lentamente abrazó a Arien, quien seguía llorando, y permanecieron unidos así hasta que ella se calmó.

- Lo siento – dijo la chica, sonrojada y con la cara llena de lágrimas. Lentamente se separó de Trunks y le miró a los ojos. Él aún la abrazaba y le sonreía – Te he mojado la camisa.

- ¡Jaja! No importa – dijo Trunks, sonriendo – Pero no llores más. Si te vas a poner así cada vez que te regale algo mejor no vuelvo a hacerlo – Bromeó él, sacándole una sonrisa a Arien. De pronto, Trunks pasó el dorso de sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica, limpiándole las lágrimas. Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

- Ya estoy más tranquila. Me has pillado desprevenida, no me esperaba algo así. Ha sido muy bonito, Trunks. Es el regalo más especial que me han hecho nunca – dijo ella, volviendo a mirarle.

- Me alegro – le respondió él, sonriendo. Levantó la mano y apretó la nariz de Arien con el dedo índice, como si fuera un botón. – Y ahora vamos a comernos el pastel, no todos los días tenemos pastel de postre, ¿eh? – añadió, guiñándole un ojo a la chica, quien volvió a sonrojarse. Trunks se separó de ella y volvió a sentarse a la mesa donde su madre, estaba repartiendo las porciones de pastel.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Arien había terminado de apuntar las instrucciones y ahora las estaba traduciendo a lenguaje de programación, cuando Bulma paró de soldar, se levantó la careta de protección y le dijo.

- Por cierto, Arien. Podrías ponerte el colgante que te regaló Trunks el año pasado, es un detalle bonito para que él te lo vea puesto. Hace muchos días que no te lo veo. ¿Dónde lo has metido? – preguntó Bulma, curiosa.

Arien levantó la vista del papel para mirar a Bulma y le sonrió sin decir nada…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

¿Dónde habrá guardado Arien el colgante? jajaja!

En el próximo capítulo el telar ya estará terminado. ¿Qué prenda de ropa creeis que fabricará Arien primero? ¿qué creeis que puede echar más de menos una mujer que no tiene muchas facilidades para encontrar ropa?

Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo.

Ah! y se valen comentarios! :P


	8. El caballero andante

Ya han pasado 15 días desde que Trunks se fue al pasado. Bulma, con la ayuda de Arien, termina uno de los proyectos en el que llevaba más tiempo, una máquina que fabrica prendas de ropa que previamente se han diseñado con un ordenador conectado a la máquina.

La pusieron en marcha y fabricaron una blusa sin mangas de color verde. No era algo muy complicado y el resultado era satisfactorio. Y la tela parecía de bastante calidad.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó Bulma muy contenta - ¿No está mal eh? ¡Somos las mejores! – Rió la peliazul, haciendo con sus dedos el símbolo de la victoria.

- Querrás decir que TÚ eres la mejor, Bulma – le corrigió Arien, aún con la blusa en las manos.

- SOMOS, sin tí, esto no habría sido posible. Este proyecto que has hecho de extraer la celulosa de las plantas es sublime, Arien. ¡Y sólo tienes 17 años! ¡Imagina todo lo que eres capaz de hacer! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – Dijo Bulma. Arien le sonrió tímidamente. – ¿A qué esperas? – continuó la mujer - ¡Pruébatela!

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Arien

- ¡Claro! Es tu talla – dijo Bulma, guiñándole un ojo.

Arien le sonrió y dejó la blusa sobre una silla para sacarse su vieja camiseta. Se puso la blusa y comprobó que le quedaba perfecta. La tela era suave y fresca y el color era muy bonito.

- Te queda preciosa – admiró Bulma, sonriendo – ¿Qué más te gustaría fabricar? – preguntó la mujer, mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Arien se giró a mirarla. La verdad es que había algo que sí que le hacía falta, muchísima falta, y desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Pues, verás – balbuceó – La verdad es que hace ya mucho tiempo que no encuentro sostenes – dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

- Ummmh – Murmuró Bulma, pensativa – ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te di aquellos míos? – preguntó la peliazul

- Pues hará 8 meses, más o menos.

- Es cierto, ya deben estar los elásticos bastante gastados ¿no?– Arien asintió en silencio, y con la cabeza baja - Qué rabia que no se pueda conseguir ropa interior cómoda y bonita. De no ser por la gran cantidad de ropa que acumulé cuando era joven, no sé qué habríamos hecho tú y yo… ¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó Bulma, de repente – Haremos los patrones y los fabricaremos. Aunque, de todas formas, si los necesitas, coge los que quieras de mi vestidor, más o menos tenemos la misma talla, ¿no es así?

- Sí – asintió Arien – Al principio me venían un poco holgados pero ahora ya me van perfectos

- Espero que dejes de crecer ya, hija… – dijo Bulma sonriendo - ¡Es broma! Supongo que ya no crecerás mucho más, aunque con todo el ejercicio que haces no me extrañaría nada que aún te quedara un poquito. Con tanta moto para arriba y para abajo en la montaña, ¡no paras!

- ¡Sí! Aunque… ya no me adentro tanto en la montaña, ya sabes, desde que aquella vez… - Arien guardó silencio, recordando.

- Sí… Aquella vez. Tuviste suerte de que Trunks llegara a tiempo. – Concluyó Bulma

- Desde entonces nunca me alejo mucho de la moto, y siempre estoy atenta a los ruidos que hay a mi alrededor. No tengo confianza – Dijo Arien.

- Ahora que pienso, ¿no fue aquella vez cuando te tuve que dar mis sostenes?

Arien bajó la cabeza, Bulma se percató del gesto y se acercó a ella tomándola cariñosamente del hombro.

- De todas formas – sonrió la peliazul – Te quedan mejor a ti que a mí.

La chica sonrió ante este comentario. Pero nunca podría borrar de su cabeza lo que le pasó aquel día.

…

…

…

Un año atrás Bulma les confesó su próximo proyecto: la construcción de la máquina del tiempo. Con ella pretendía que Trunks viajara al pasado para entrenar con su padre, y así alcanzar un nivel de poder mayor del que tenía, para poder vencer a los androides de su tiempo de una vez por todas.

Arien había comenzado a recoger muestras y semillas de las pocas plantas que quedaban en los alrededores de la Capital. A Bulma y a Trunks no les gustaba que se alejara tanto y por tanto tiempo, porque tenían miedo de que le pasara algo, y Bulma le fabricó a Arien un dispositivo parecido a un Biper para que lo activara en caso de verse amenazada por un peligro. Bulma entregó otro dispositivo igual a Trunks para que lo llevara siempre con el y pudiera ir a ayudar a su amiga si lo necesitaba. Además, Bulma le instaló una radio a la moto de Arien, para que ésta pudiera saber en todo momento dónde estaban los androides.

Trunks entrenaba y se preparaba cada día más intensamente. Arien, desde que comenzó a vivir en la Corporación Cápsula, trabajaba duramente para reunir muestras de plantas que comenzaban a escasear. Se desplazaba en moto, a la que había colocado unas alforjas para poder meter todo lo que necesitaba, y en un sector del subterráneo de la CC, estaba plantando esas muestras en semilleros para poder transplantarlos al exterior cuando hubieran crecido lo suficiente, pero muchas se le morían muy facilmente, así que volvía a recoger nuevas muestras para volverlas a plantar.

Un día Arien estaba en su habitación. La luz del sol entraba por las troneras que habían perforado en las paredes para tal fin. Se estaba mirando al espejo, llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta roja que le venía pequeña.

- Con esta ropa no puedo continuar yendo en moto. Si algún día me pasa algo y me caigo, me voy a desollar viva. Necesito pantalones largos de una tela más resistente – decía para sí misma.

Decidida, salió de su habitación y echó a caminar descalza por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la última puerta del mismo. Llamó dos veces con los nudillos y una voz desde el interior le dijo:

- ¡Adelante!

Arien abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación de Trunks.

- Hola.

- ¡Hola! – contestó el chico. Estaba leyendo un libro tumbado en su cama. Cuando Arien entró, dejó el libro a un lado, en la mesita, y se incorporó para sentarse.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo ella, sin vacilar.

- Vale, lo que quieras – contestó Trunks

- Necesito que me prestes ropa tuya que te venga pequeña para poder usarla yo en la montaña y para ir en moto.

Trunks la miró sorprendido.

- Pero te vendrá bastante grande. – Arien se encogió de hombros. No le importaba que le viniera ancha - Bueno, voy a ver qué tengo – El chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Abrió las puertas y comenzó a buscar en el interior. Después de unos minutos ya había encontrado un par de pantalones y cuatro o cinco camisetas de manga larga.

- Puedes probarte esto, pero creo que estos pantalones se te caerán. Y las camisetas son de manga larga, no tengo de manga corta tan pequeñas – Dijo él, pensativo.

- Los arreglaré para que no se me caigan. – contestó ella, desplegando unos pantalones y mirándolos.

- Oye, ¿por qué no le pides la ropa a mi madre? – preguntó Trunks

- Es que la ropa de tu madre es muy bonita y es una lástima usarla para ir en moto, acabaría perdida de polvo y de grasa, y además tu ropa es más resistente, y estos pantalones tienen más bolsillos para guardar cosas – explicó Arien.

- Bueno, pues tú misma. – dijo el chico, sonriendo – si necesitas más cosas me lo dices, aunque ya no me queda mucha ropa para prestarte. Esto que te he dado es de lo poco que guardé de cuando era pequeño – añadió, cerrando las puertas del armario.

- Bueno, ¡me servirá! – dijo Arien sonriendo. – ¡Muchas gracias, Trunks!

Salió de la habitación del chico y se dirigió corriendo a la suya. Comenzó a probarse la ropa y efectivamente, como dijo el chico, los pantalones se le caían. Las camisetas le venían anchas, perfecto porque así iría más cómoda, pero con las mangas largas se asaría, así que cogió unas tijeras y comenzó a recortarles las mangas. Luego rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar un pequeño costurero donde guardaba hilo y agujas, y comenzó a coserles un dobladillo a las mangas para que no se deshilacharan. Cuando terminó, se puso manos a la obra con los pantalones.

- Esto es más difícil. Creo que voy a tener que desmontarlos para poderlos estrechar. Espero acordarme de cómo se hacía...

Con una cinta métrica tomó sus propias medidas de cintura, caderas y altura de la entrepierna, y con las tijeras comenzó a cortar las costuras laterales del pantalón.

Cuando terminó de arreglarlo, se lo probó. Le quedaba bastante bien. Arien sonrió, todavía recordaba lo que la abuela Ming le había enseñado sobre costura. La abuela Ming era una de las habitantes de la aldea donde Arien se crió. A Arien le encantaba mirarla mientras cosía, y la abuela le enseñó muchísimas cosas, muy útiles en un mundo con tantas dificultades.

Cuando terminó de arreglar la ropa se dispuso a probársela. Se sacó la pequeña camiseta que llevaba y se miró un momento al espejo. Llevaba un viejo sostén de color gris y le quedaba pequeño. Ya había estirado por completo los tirantes y las copas le apretaban mucho.

- Qué hago ahora – se lamentaba la chica – hace tiempo que no traen ropa interior en la tienda. Este sujetador es de hace 3 años, y me aprieta tanto que al final me saldrán llagas…

Arien se desabrochó el sostén y lo dejó caer al suelo. Tenía marcada en la carne la presión que la prenda le había estado haciendo y le dolía. Le frotó suavemente para aliviar el dolor y se miró nuevamente. Tenía el pecho bonito, pero ya no podía ir sin ropa interior porque le molestaba y necesitaba llevarlo sujeto para poder seguir con el ritmo de vida que llevaba. Era muy incómodo no encontrar la ropa que necesitaba.

- Si al menos tuviera el pecho más pequeño... – Se decía para sí misma.

Se puso otro sostén, que también le quedaba pequeño pero al menos le apretaba en otras zonas y se probó la ropa que había arreglado.

Al cabo de unos días, Arien ya vestía con la ropa que le había dado Trunks. Le iba mucho mejor para ir en moto y para caminar por la montaña. A veces, las plantas crecían en zonas prácticamente inaccesibles y debía escalar o abrirse paso entre zarzales para poder llegar a ellas, y desde que llevaba aquella nueva ropa, no se arañaba tanto las piernas como antes.

Un día, Arien se había alejado mucho de la CC y se encontraba en un bosque bastante espeso al que había llegado con su moto. Se había adentrado un poco más en la espesura buscando un tipo de planta que había visto en un libro, y que, por el clima y la humedad sospechaba que podía crecer allá.

- Pero, ¿dónde debe estar? – se preguntaba la chica, mirando alrededor con frustración.

De pronto, un ruido la hizo girarse. Había escuchado un sonido parecido al que produce una rama de un árbol cuando se pisa, como no vio nada se encogió de hombros y pensó que debía tratarse de algún animal. Volvió a dedicarse a buscar aquella dichosa planta los siguientes 5 minutos.

- Hola pequeña – dijo una voz a su derecha. Arien se giró sobresaltada y vió un hombre a escasos 5 metros de ella. Tenía el pelo largo y desaliñado, llevaba barba de una semana y una cicatriz le cruzaba la cara desde la sien derecha hasta la comisura izquierda de la boca. Llevaba la ropa sucia y rota, y calzaba unas botas con hebillas

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Arien preocupada.

- No. La pregunta es ¿qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú tan sola en un sitio como este? Es peligroso; nunca se sabe quien puede andar por los alrededores – le contestó el hombre sonriendo maléficamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Arien escuchó movimiento a su izquierda. Otro hombre salió entre unos arbustos. Era gordo y llevaba un parche en el ojo. Más movimiento entre los árboles y Arien vio como aparecían ante ella, rodeándola, cinco hombres más, todos más o menos a la misma distancia, excepto el del parche que estaba a menos de 2 metros. Arien comenzó a temblar, no sabía las intenciones de aquellos hombres, pero intuía que no eran buenas.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó, con miedo en la voz.

- ¡Jajajaj! – rió el primer hombre, a lo que el resto le acompañó - ¿Tú qué crees? Podría decirte que venimos a robarte, pero está claro que por tu aspecto no puedes llevar nada de valor. Así que nos llevaremos lo único que, para nosotros, tiene valor de ti. – Y tras esta frase hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando al hombre que estaba más cerca de Arien, que fuera a por ella.

Arien, se agachó rápidamente y cogió un puñado de tierra que arrojó al único ojo de su oponente, cegándole entre gritos de dolor. El hombre se tapó el ojo con una mano y Arien aprovechó para pasar corriendo por su lado y escabullirse por el mismo camino que aquel hombre había utilizado para llegar allí. El tipo de la cicatriz, que parecía el jefe de la banda, exclamó una maldición y salió detrás de ella, junto con el resto de los hombres.

Arien corría muy asustada entre los árboles y los arbustos. Su moto estaba en la dirección opuesta así que sabía que no tendría escapatoria, y no sabía a donde se dirigía. Presa del pánico, corría como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tantos años en la montaña la habían convertido en una montañera experta, pero aunque se movía rápido entre la espesura se estaba arañando los brazos y la cara con las zarzas. Oía aquellas voces aún demasiado cerca, aunque parecía que los estaba dejando atrás. De pronto recordó el biper que le había dado Bulma, y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para buscarlo mientras corría. Lo sacó del bolsillo y apretó un botón que iniciaba la transmisión de la señal de localización, una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo que indicaba que estaba funcionando correctamente. De pronto Arien perdió el equilibrio. Creyó que había metido el pie en un agujero pero cayó hacia delante, precipitándose por un terraplén y comenzó a caer ladera abajo dando volteretas. En una de ellas se le escapó el biper de las manos. No supo cuanto rato estuvo cayendo pero cuando por fin se detuvo, trató de levantarse rápidamente, ligeramente conmocionada y bastante magullada por los golpes de la caída. Parecía que no se había roto nada. Miró atrás y comprobó que los había dejado muy atrás. El bosque terminaba justo antes de aquel terraplén y ahora se encontraba en una zona no tan cerrada en la que no podría esconderse fácilmente. De pronto escuchó las voces acercándose al borde de la ladera y se levantó para seguir corriendo. Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando se encontró cayendo en una trampa para lobos. Estaba muy bien camuflada y no la vio hasta que sus pies se hundieron en ella.

Se trataba de un agujero excavado en el suelo, estrecho y profundo, del que no podía salir por su propio pie porque no tenía nada a qué agarrarse, y tampoco podía flexionar las piernas para intentar trepar por algún posible saliente. Trató de todas formas salir de allí pero se dio cuenta de que se había torcido un pie en la caída y le dolía. Arien sabía que tarde o temprano la encontrarían allí, y entonces sabía lo que le esperaba. Comenzó a temblar de miedo, había quedado a merced de aquellos hombres.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unas risas la pusieron sobre aviso de que ya habían dado con ella. Reían triunfantes, sabiendo que la chica no podría escapar.

El tipo de la cicatriz se asomó por la estrecha grieta y sonrió.

- ¡Hola de nuevo, pequeña! Mi amigo está muy furioso por lo que le has hecho, deberás pedirle perdón como una niña buena – dijo, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – gritó Arien con desesperación

- Claro que te dejaremos en paz, cuando nos cansemos de ti – se giró a hablar a sus compañeros - ¡Tú! Sujétame las piernas, voy a bajar ahí a sacarla.

Arien vio aterrada cómo aquel hombre metía toda la parte superior de su cuerpo en el agujero y trataba por todos los medios de agarrarla por los brazos. Arien se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel hombre la agarró del pelo con una mano y con la otra del cuello de su camiseta. Arien gritó de dolor, giró la cara hacia la mano que la cogía de su ropa y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel hombre gritó y agarró con furia la camiseta de la chica, esta vez por la parte delantera. Al escucharle gritar, el hombre que le estaba sujetando las piernas, le sacó rápidamente de allí, y al tirar de él hacia arriba, rompió la camiseta de Arien y su viejo sostén.

Arien trató de taparse como pudo en aquella pequeña tregua. Había ganado aquel asalto pero sabía que ahora estaban muy enfadados. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor para volver a comprobar que no tenía escapatoria. Les escuchaba discutir entre ellos, nerviosos, y eso aún la asustaba más. De pronto, vio asomarse de nuevo al dueño de aquella horrible cara, dispuesto esta vez a todo.

- ¡Me has hecho mucho daño pequeña zorra! ¡y voy a darte tu merecido! – El tipo, volvió a bajar para agarrar a Arien.

- ¡AAAaaagh! – gritó ella, llorando.

En el forcejeo, el ladrón vio el estado en que habían quedado las ropas de Arien, y la lascivia le invadió, tratando por todos los medios tocar los pechos de la chica. Arien se encogió más en su escondite, colocando sus piernas de lado aún consiguió bajar medio metro más, pero aquel hombre estaba decidido a todo y pidió a su compañero que le dejara caer más.

Arien, no había estado más asustada en toda su vida y cuando ya no pudo más, desesperada, comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Socorroooo! ¡Que alguien me ayudeeee! –Aquel hombre volvió a agarrarla de la ropa - ¡Truunks! ¡TRUUUUUUNKS!

De pronto se escuchó un ruido sordo fuera de la grieta y el cuerpo del bandido que trataba de sacar a Arien de allí se precipitó hacia fuera rápidamente. El hombre gritó enfadado.

Arien no sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo escuchaba confusión, golpes y las voces de los hombres que gritaban de dolor.

- ¡Quien demonios eres tú! ¡ella es nuestra! – escuchó gritar al de la cicatriz. Luego un gran golpe y ya no habló más, el resto de voces dejaron de oírse también tras algunos forcejeos.

Cuando todo quedó tranquilo, Arien vio una cara conocida asomándose a aquella maldita grieta. Aquellos ojos azules la vieron en un estado lamentable, encogida en lo más profundo de la trampa y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

- ¡Arien! – dijo aquel chico - ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame por favor!

- Trunks – dijo ella con voz débil, antes de romper a llorar. – ¡Pensaba que me matarían!

- Vine siguiendo la señal del gps – dijo el chico mostrándole en la mano el dispositivo que ella había perdido en la caída. - ¡Vamos! Te sacaré de aquí – dijo Trunks, introduciéndose en el agujero lo más que pudo. Alargaba sus brazos para coger las manos de la chica. Pero esta estaba encogida y no la alcanzaba. – Arien, ya ha pasado todo. Tranquila, estoy contigo y te voy a llevar a casa.

La chica, aún presa del shock se incorporó poco a poco y levantó una mano hacia el muchacho, mientras con la otra se sujetaba la ropa hecha jirones. Trunks le cogió la mano con su mano izquierda y alargó la derecha, esperando que Arien le diera la otra mano.

- Arien dame la otra mano. Si te saco de aquí estirando de una mano te romperé el brazo. – Arien cerró fuertemente los ojos y sujetó su ropa aún con más firmeza. No le contestó – Arien, ya ha pasado todo, estás a salvo, dame la otra mano. – Silencio por parte de la chica - ¡Arien! ¡Dame la otra mano! – Repitió Trunks, con frustración.

- ¡No puedo! – Contestó ella, en un grito

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Trunks, extrañado por la reacción.

- Porque tengo la ropa rota y si te doy la otra mano no puedo taparme. – contestó ella, avergonzada.

- ¡¿Qué, te han roto la ropa? ¡Los mataré! – gritó el chico, furioso - ¿Te han tocado Arien? ¡Si te han tocado juro que les haré sufrir hasta la muerte!

- No me han llegado a tocar, he podido resistir. Pero trataban de cogerme y en esas me han roto la ropa. – Contestó Arien. Trunks salió de la grieta indicándole a la chica que esperara un momento, y se quitó la chaqueta azul que llevaba. Se la alcanzó a Arien dentro del agujero.

- Ponte mi chaqueta, Arien – dijo el muchacho. La chica cogió la chaqueta con una mano y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta lo estrecho del lugar y que no podía moverse con soltura. Se la abrochó, y alargó las dos manos lo más que pudo hacia el chico.

- Trunks, sácame de aquí, por favor – Suplicó Arien. Trunks volvió a meterse en el agujero y tomándola por las dos manos la sacó en seguida de la trampa. Arien era muy ligera y Trunks no tuvo problemas para sacarla de allí, pero cuando la chica puso un pie fuera de la trampa, recordó que se lo había torcido en la caída y perdió el equilibrio debido al dolor que le provocó apoyarlo en el suelo. Se apoyó en Trunks para no caerse y el chico la sujetó gentilmente.

- ¿seguro que estás bien? – preguntó él, preocupado.

- Sí, me hice daño en la caída. Pero sólo es una torcedura, eso es todo… – Arien miraba los profundos ojos azules del chico que la miraba seria y fijamente.

Trunks se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que había estado por su amiga. La miró con cariño y se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era, las mangas de su cazadora le tapan por completo las manos, pero la miraba y la veía preciosa con ella puesta. Sin saber porqué, Trunks levantó una mano y la introdujo por debajo del pelo de Arien, detrás de su cuello, y deslizó su suave cabello por fuera de la cazadora. Arien bajó la mirada ante este gesto. Había sentido un escalofrío subiéndole desde la parte más baja de su espalda hasta el cuello, y un calor sofocante la hizo ruborizarse. Sin darse cuenta se hallaban muy cerca uno del otro y se quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos, hipnotizados, él cogiéndola suavemente por los hombros y ella, con sus manos apoyadas en uno de los brazos del chico. De pronto, ambos se ruborizaron a la vez, y se separaron. Arien, disimulando, comprobó el estado de su pie. Tenía el tobillo inflado y le dolía bastante. Levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Aquellos indeseables se hallaban tirados por el suelo, inconscientes.

- Trunks – comenzó ella - ¿Están…?

- No – Se apresuró a contestarle el chico – Pero estarán varios días con un buen dolor de cabeza. A ver si así se les quitan las ganas de acosar a las mujeres – añadió, con rabia. Luego volvió a mirar a Arien y le dijo – Será mejor que te lleve a casa, ese pie debe dolerte mucho.

Arien le miró sonriendo, agradecida. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa. De pronto, se acordó de algo importante.

- Pero, mi moto está lejos de aquí ¿cómo volveré a buscarla? – preguntó, preocupada

- No te preocupes. Yo volveré a buscarla cuando te deje en casa. – dijo Trunks. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro por detrás de las rodillas, la levantó como si fuera una pluma y flexionando las rodillas se impulsó en el aire para volar hacia su casa.

- ¡Uuaaaah! – exclamó ella, impresionada por la velocidad y la sensación de volar. – ¡Es alucinante!

Trunks le sonrió y aceleró más aún. Era una sensación maravillosa, Arien podía notar el viento alborotando su pelo y los fuertes brazos de Trunks que no la dejarían caer por nada del mundo. Le tenía tan cerca que notaba su calor, su aroma e incluso los latidos de su corazón. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, y se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo. Rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, notaba el tacto caliente y suave de su piel, y su cabello azotaba sus manos a causa del viento. De pronto, Trunks le sonrió pícaramente y con el ceño fruncido.

- Trunks, ¿Qué…?

A Arien no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta, el chico cambió de dirección súbitamente y se dirigió hacia arriba, muy alto, tanto que Arien ya no podía distinguir los árboles.

- ¡AAAaaah! ¡Estamos muy arriba! – gritó, asustada - ¡No me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes! – añadió, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo voy a soltarte? – rió el chico – Abre los ojos, Arien.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio, ya no veía el suelo. Volaban por encima de las nubes, y el sol, resplandeciente y magnífico, brillaba con toda su intensidad por encima de estas. Era una visión maravillosa. Arien, sin darse cuenta, aún se agarraba firmemente al cuello de Trunks.

- Arien, no te voy a soltar, pero si veo que quieres estrangularme, lo haré – rió el chico.

- ¡Uy! Lo siento – se excusó Arien, aflojando un poco su presa.

- Gracias – le dijo Trunks gentilmente – Bueno, ¿estás lista? – preguntó el chico

- ¿Lista? – se extrañó ella - ¿Para qué?

- Para esto.

Y cuando acabó de decir aquello, Trunks perdió velocidad y comenzó a bajar en picado, haciendo que Arien volviera a cerrar los ojos de la impresión. La chica sentía cosquillas en el estómago del cambio tan brusco de altura, y cuando ya se empezaban a apreciar las formas de los árboles en el suelo, Trunks mantuvo la altura y continuó volando más tranquilamente. Arien rió, divertida.

- ¡Qué pasada! – exclamó la chica - ¿Porqué no me has llevado volando antes?

- Pues… No lo sé – contestó el chico, pensativo, mirando hacia delante – supongo que porque nunca hizo falta.

- Pues me gusta mucho. – dijo la chica, riendo. Trunks volvió la cara para mirarla. – Trunks – continuó ella – te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, me has salvado la vida. ¿Sabes? Has sido como un caballero andante, como los que salían en los cuentos que mi madre me explicaba de pequeña. Y ¡ahora además me llevas volando a casa! – Arien le miraba a los ojos, sonriendo. Aquellos ojos que eran capaces de hacerle sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, únicamente con mirarla. Se perdió en ellos y cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente. Trunks volvió a mirar hacia delante y ella continuó hablando para desviar su atención – Y… creo que a partir de ahora tendrás que llevarme más seguido.

- O si no, qué – contestó él con sonrisa pícara.

- O si no… seré la chica más pesada del mundo, ¡te mortificaré hasta que me lleves!

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Arien se sentía muy segura, sabía que con él nunca le pasaría nada malo. Deseó que aquel momento no acabara nunca, pero llegaron a casa en seguida y Trunks la dejó a cargo de su madre, mientras volvía a buscar la moto de ella, tal como le había prometido. Bulma le curó los rasguños a Arien y le colocó hielo en el pie, y notó que la chica estaba como extasiada. Bulma al principio creyó que se debía a causa de la situación tan traumática que había vivido, pero notó cierto nerviosismo en ella cuando escuchó el motor de su moto acercándose y parar, justo antes de escuchar la puerta de casa. Bulma vió cómo se ruborizó la chica y cómo reaccionó cuando Trunks entró en casa, tras haber dejado la moto en el garaje, y comenzó a sospechar que algo estaba comenzando a suceder en el corazón de la chica.

Al día siguiente Arien se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo durante mucho rato. Estaba llena de moratones y de arañazos. Aquellos hombres le habían roto su camiseta más cómoda, y la más pequeña, y además se había quedado sin el sujetador que más cómodo le iba. Debía decírselo a Bulma, quizás ella la podría ayudar.

Bulma comprendió las preocupaciones de la chica y le dio unos sujetadores suyos. Eran muy bonitos y estaban muy nuevos, y además le quedaban un poquito grandes, algo que Arien agradeció enormemente.

…

…

…

- ¿Arien? ¡Arien!

Bulma llamaba a la chica esperando que reaccionara, hacía un buen rato que se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos. Últimamente le pasaba a menudo.

- ¡ARIEN! – exclamó Bulma, levantando el tono de voz

- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó la chica, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a Bulma.

- Estás en la luna, hija – rió la peliazul, acercándose a Arien – ¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos a la tienda? Necesito comprar algunas cosas, y llevamos muchas horas aquí enfrascadas. ¡Tomemos un poco el aire!

- Pero, los androides… - dijo Arien

- ¡Oh! Están a 7000 kilómetros de distancia. – le informó la mujer – Acaban de decirlo por la radio. Pero claro, como estabas tan despistada. ¿No estarías pensando en algún príncipe? – dijo Bulma con ojos picarones.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Se apresuró a contestar Arien - Estaba pensando en el siguiente patrón que vamos a hacer. - y, añadió, en voz muy baja - Y en mi caballero andante...

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?<p>

En el próximo capítulo, veremos qué tal le va a Trunks entrenando junto a su padre en la Habitación del Tiempo. Ya queda menos para que vuelva a su línea temporal, pero Trunks pasará por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, en ese tiempo, algo que hará que vuelva más maduro. Se fué siendo un muchacho inocente y volverá convertido en todo un hombre.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. La cápsula

Hola a todos y a todas!

Ya hemos llegado a uno de los puntos de inflexión del fic. Pero no temáis, aún queda muuuucho por delante.

Para este capítulo me he inspirado en la canción Tomorrow, de Europe. Os recomiendo escucharla, es preciosa. También os recomiendo que lo hagáis cuando se la nombra en el fic ;). Aquí está el enlace a la canción:

.com/watch?v=3Ta3Q5_4nhU

Ah! también se nombra otra canción. Always de Bon Jovi. Es una balada muy romántica que a mí siempre me ha gustado. El enlace es éste:

.com/watch?v=HQuWaegFz-w

Bueno, ¡que disfrutéis del capítulo!

* * *

><p>Trunks llevaba 7 meses en la Sala del Espíritu del Tiempo. Había entrado con su padre, y prácticamente, había sido como entrar sólo. Su padre no le dirigía la palabra, sólo cuando el chico le preguntaba algo o le hablaba, Vegeta se dignaba a contestarle mediante monosílabos. Aquella situación era para volverse loco.<p>

Trunks se había hecho más fuerte y le había crecido tanto el cabello que tenía que recogérselo en la nuca, porque si no le molestaba. Había podido mirar cómo entrenaba su padre, y eso le había ayudado mucho. Había corregido errores en sí mismo que desconocía tener y había aprendido técnicas nuevas que, de no apreciarlas en Vegeta, no habría aprendido nunca.

Pero ya llevaba varios días que se sentía muy solo. Estaba en aquella extraña habitación, completamente blanca, con un calor sofocante y una gravedad muy por encima a la de la Tierra. Al calor y a la gravedad se había acostumbrado ya, pero no a la soledad y al silencio. Su rutina consistía en levantarse temprano, desayunar, entrenar, comer, entrenar, cenar y dormir, y el echo de que no hubiera día y noche aún hacía más dura esta rutina y más difícil el descanso. No quería sucumbir al deseo de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, pero más de una vez lo habría hecho. En aquel momento había decidido hacer un descanso en su entrenamiento y se hallaba bebiendo agua, sentado en un escalón, mientras observaba a su padre. Vegeta se hallaba a unos 400 metros de allí, habían decidido alejarse tanto para evitar destruir las zonas comunes de la sala. Así que Trunks estaba sólo, en medio de aquel silencio y aquel espacio blanco.

Añoraba el exterior. Añoraba sentir el aire, el sonido de la naturaleza, incluso el sonido de la ruidosa civilización que por lo menos demostraba la existencia de vida. Añoraba incluso su propio mundo, con sus ruinas y su destrucción. Estaba preocupado por su madre y por Arien. Deseaba acabar ya con los androides para volver a su lado.

El reloj de pared marcaba la hora exterior, así que trataba de no perder la noción del tiempo. Unos meses antes, en un papel, había escrito un calendario para saber en qué día vivía.

Estaba pensando todo esto, bastante triste, cuando de pronto el rostro de Arien apareció nítidamente en sus pensamientos, como si la hubiera visto el día anterior, y recordó las últimas palabras que intercambiaron antes de iniciar su viaje al pasado. "_Esto es lo que se me había ocurrido que podría hacerte falta, al menos, si alguna vez te sientes solo"_ Arien le había dado una cápsula. Ahora lo recordaba. ¿Qué debía contener aquella misteriosa cápsula?

Trunks se levantó del escalón y se dirigió a la estancia que utilizaba como habitación. Buscó su chaqueta con la mirada y cuando la encontró sacó del bolsillo un estuche que contenía varias cápsulas, buscó con la mirada la cápsula de Arien y la sacó de la caja. La activó y la arrojó al suelo.

Una pequeña cajita hizo su aparición. Trunks la miraba extrañado.

- ¿Qué demonios habrá metido aquí dentro? – dijo para sí mismo – Espero que no fuera comida porque si es así, cuando lo abra no será una visión muy agradable…

El muchacho abrió la caja. En su interior había tres objetos. Trunks introdujo la mano en la caja y sacó el primero de ellos, una foto de Arien y de él. El chico sonrió, divertido, por primera vez desde que entró en la sala.

- ¡Hey! ¡De esta foto me acuerdo! – Dijo, mirando la instantánea. Era la foto que les habían tomado en la tienda hacía un año con la cámara polaroid. Arien estaba muy graciosa con aquella expresión de súplica y Trunks, por la cara que ponía, estaba a punto de acceder a los deseos de la joven. – Esta foto la tenías tú, Arien. ¿Por qué me la has dado? – se preguntaba el chico.

Dejó la fotografía a un lado y sacó otro de los objetos de la caja. Se le cambió la cara. Allí estaba el colgante que le regaló a la chica por su cumpleaños. Trunks lo sostuvo en su mano observando la silueta del Fénix nostálgicamente. Lo giró, y vio que Arien había añadido algo más a la inscripción. Donde antes ponía "Arien" ahora ponía "Arien y Trunks". Trunks sonrió ante esto y apretó el colgante en su mano. En lugar de dejarlo a un lado se lo colgó del cuello.

- Arien… - dijo, pensativo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Por último, sacó el último de los objetos que había en la cajita. Era una grabadora de sonidos. Trunks miró la pequeña máquina con extrañeza.

- Qué raro. ¿Y esto que significa? – dijo para sí. Encogiéndose de hombros, apretó el botón de reproducción. Al cabo de unos segundos, Trunks comenzó a escuchar la voz de Arien.

- _"Hola Trunks. Si estás oyendo esto es porque te has acordado de mí… Bueno, mejor dicho, de la cápsula que te dí, ¡jajaja!"-_ Trunks sonrió ante este comentario – "_Trunks, espero que todo esté yendo bien. Necesitamos que vuelvas… necesito que vuelvas sano y salvo. Sé que soy una estúpida por no haberme atrevido a decirte esto en persona pero… siento tantas cosas cuando estoy a tu lado que si tratara de confesártelo, mi corazón se me saldría del pecho. No tengo valor, no soy tan valiente como tú y por eso he esperado todos estos años. Pero quizás esperé demasiado. Puede que cuando oigas esto, yo ya no esté…"_– Trunks se puso serio cuando oyó esto y negó con la cabeza_– "…y también puede que lo oigas y regreses y entonces… ¡me moriré de la vergüenza, jaja!" –_Trunks rió, y siguió escuchando_– "He pensado que quizás alguna vez puedas sentirte solo o deprimido, y yo no quiero que pase eso, así que he hecho esto para ti, para que te acuerdes de mí, y sepas que yo estaré contigo vayas donde vayas. Siempre estaré contigo…" -_Trunks se sujetó la frente con la mano derecha, aquello era demasiado para él.

La chica había dejado de hablar pero todavía se oían ruidos como de movimiento. El chico cerró los ojos, pensando en ella, y de pronto, un piano comenzó a sonar. La melodía hizo que algo estallara en el pecho del muchacho. Trunks abrió muchísimo los ojos. Aquella música le traspasó el corazón y le aceleró el pulso. Recordaba perfectamente cada nota de aquella canción.

_FLASHBACK_

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Arien tuvo el encontronazo con aquellos hombres en la montaña. Desde entonces, Trunks había comenzado a tratar a Arien más educadamente que antes, con más cuidado. Ya no le hacía bromas ni le tomaba el pelo. La trataba con mucho respeto y cuando se dirigía a ella le hablaba muy serio. Se había dado cuenta de que su amiga se había convertido en una mujer, y él también había notado cambios en sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta, se habían hecho adultos en aquel mundo de dolor y sufrimiento.

Arien notó el cambio en el comportamiento del chico y lo atribuía a lo sucedido hacía unos meses. A menudo soñaba despierta que volaba con Trunks, como aquel día, soñaba con volver a estar entre sus brazos, tan cerca de él. Pero en la realidad no se atrevía a pedírselo.

Un día, Bulma y Arien estaban en el laboratorio. Arien cuidando sus esquejes con mucho mimo, y Bulma ajustando algunos parámetros del ordenador de la máquina del tiempo. Las dos mujeres habían estado toda la mañana juntas.

- Estoy contenta de que te hayas quedado esta mañana, Arien – comentó Bulma, desde dentro de la nave. – Es muy aburrido estar sola aquí trabajando. Es cierto que puedo avanzar más el trabajo pero no es lo mismo que si estoy contigo.

Arien se levantó y se sacó los guantes que había estado usando para trabajar la tierra.

- Sí, porque yo hablo demasiado y no te dejo trabajar. – Rió la muchacha, mientras se lavaba las manos.

- Es cierto, pero eres una distracción encantadora – le dijo Bulma asomando la cabeza para verla. – Arien ¿porqué no cambias de emisora? En esta ya están comenzando a repetir canciones.

Arien se dirigió a la radio y giró poco a poco el dial. No había muchas emisoras de radio y las que más abundaban eran las que emitían música sin interrupciones. Habían estado oyendo música clásica, a Bulma le gustaba este tipo de música para trabajar, decía que la relajaba. Arien detuvo el dial en la emisora de rock.

- Dejaré este canal – dijo la chica – a ver si así nos despertamos un poco – añadió guiñando un ojo.

En aquella emisora estaban poniendo canciones que Arien conocía. Era el tipo de música que le gustaba a su padre. Rock, heavy, algunas canciones estaban bien, pero otras eran demasiado estridentes. Arien sonrió, a ella le iban más las baladas y algunas canciones clásicas, seguro pura influencia de su madre, la famosa pianista. Subió un poco el volumen y puso una cafetera al fuego del pequeño hornillo que tenían en el laboratorio. Luego, cogió uno de sus libros de botánica y una manzana, y se sentó a la mesa para leerlo, mientras daba bocaditos a la fruta. De pronto, comenzó a sonar una canción que Arien conocía muy bien (_Always de Bon Jovi_). Era la que su padre le cantaba por las noches, cuando acababan de llegar a la Capital del Oeste. A ella le costaba mucho quedarse dormida, pensaba mucho en su madre y en todos los amigos que había perdido, y su padre solía cantarle aquella canción. Arien se relajaba y se dormía enseguida. Ahora, parecía que sonaba para ella, Arien sonrió y comenzó a cantarla a la vez que sonaba.

- And I will love you, baby… Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day… Always<p>

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué te parece! Si tenemos en casa una virtuosa cantante y no nos habíamos enterado – exclamó Bulma, asombrada de la voz de la muchacha – No sabía que cantaras tan bien.

- ¡Qué dices! – dijo Arien, sonrojada – Escuché tantas veces a mi madre que aprendí su forma de cantar, pero no es ninguna virtud, además cuando intento cantar alguna canción diferente a las que me sé, parezco un gallo.

- Ya será menos – respondió Bulma.

- ¡Al final harás que me salgan los colores!

- Demasiado tarde entonces – le informó la peliazul, entre risas.

Bulma volvió a meterse en la nave, y Arien siguió escuchando aquella canción. Hablaba de un amor eterno que continuaría más allá de la muerte, hasta que las palabras dejaran de tener sentido y las estrellas dejaran de brillar. _"I'll be there till the stars don't shine, Till the heavens burst and The words don't rhyme…"_

- And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
>And I'll love you… Always.<p>

Sentada de espaldas a la puerta y tarareando distraídamente mientras hojeaba el libro, no vio que Trunks llevaba un buen rato apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, mirando al interior del laboratorio. El muchacho se había quedado mirando la escena. En aquella sala se respiraba tranquilidad y hasta sosiego. Las dos mujeres escuchaban música tranquilamente mientras cada una hacía su trabajo. Aquella casa se había convertido en el último remanso de paz de aquel mundo para él. Su madre, siempre enfrascada en sus inventos, y Arien, con su alegría y su positivismo, llenaban su vida por completo y eran los cimientos en los que se sostenía todo en lo que creía.

Pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo se mantendría aquella situación. Los androides atacaban de forma aleatoria a las poblaciones por las que pasaban, y cualquier día podrían atacar la Capital del Oeste, dejándoles sin nada, o incluso hiriendo a alguno de ellos. Trunks no podría consentirlo ni podría soportar su vida sin alguna de esas dos mujeres.

Se separó del marco de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio con las manos en los bolsillos. Arien le escuchó y se giró en su silla, sonriendo cuando le vio. El muchacho de ojos azules le sonrió a su vez y se desabrochó el cierre de la funda de su espada, dejándola apoyada en la pared.

- ¡Hola Trunks! – dijo Bulma, desde la nave.

- Hola mamá – contestó Trunks, mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a Arien.

- Qué pronto que has vuelto hoy – Observó la chica

- Sí. Tenía ganas de estar en casa con vosotras – contestó Trunks. Arien cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla.

- ¿Quieres un café? Acabo de prepararlo.

- ¡Sí, gracias! – contestó Trunks.

Arien cogió una de las tazas de la alacena y le sirvió un café con 2 cucharadas de azúcar a Trunks. Luego se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio.

- ¡Mmm! ¡No está mal! – Dijo el chico, cuando probó el café.

- Después de tantos años ¿no crees que es normal que sepa cómo te gusta el café? – Contestó Arien, con suspicacia. Trunks le sacó la lengua.

De pronto, un grito de júbilo les hizo sobresaltarse. Se levantaron a la vez de sus sillas y se acercaron corriendo a la nave donde Bulma estaba trabajando. La científica se asomó por el borde de esta y gritó de alegría.

- ¡Siiii! ¡Por fíiin! – Puso un pie en el borde de la portezuela y saltó afuera de la nave. La euforia no la dejaba pensar con claridad y de no haber sido por su hijo, que la atrapó al vuelo, se habría dado un buen golpe, ya no tenía edad para andar saltando desde esas alturas.

- ¡Mamá! – Le reprendió Trunks - ¡No hagas esas cosas!

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Bulma? – Preguntó Arien

- Lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo, chicos – Contestó Bulma, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro – ¡La máquina del tiempo ya está terminada! – Y levantó sus brazos al aire en señal de victoria. - ¡Al fin! Creía que no la acabaría nunca.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico mamá! – Contestó Trunks – Pero… no creo que sea necesario que viaje al pasado.

Este comentario borró la sonrisa de la cara de la científica y la sustituyó por una expresión de interrogación.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Mamá. Ya estoy preparado para enfrentarme a los androides. He estado entrenando muchísimo para esto y no creo que tengamos que esperar a que viaje al pasado cuando les puedo eliminar ya. – dijo Trunks, seriamente.

- No digas tonterías hijo. Acuérdate lo que pasó con Gohan, y no creo que tú seas mucho más fuerte de lo que era él. Además, ellos son dos.

- Mamá, soy perfectamente consciente de mi fuerza – le replicó el chico, frustrado – Soy mucho más fuerte que Gohan, he entrenado muy duramente todos estos años. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Trunks, haz caso a Bulma, por favor! – le dijo Arien, preocupada.

- Arien… Mamá ¿porqué no confiáis en mí? Soy perfectamente capaz.

- Escúchame hijo – Bulma intentaba hacerle recapacitar – Eres muy fuerte, sí. Pero te falta muchísima experiencia. – Bulma puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y le miró a los ojos, Trunks apartó la mirada, molesto – Pero no debes arriesgarte. Lo mejor es que hagas este viaje, y entrenes junto a Goku y tu padre. – El muchacho miró a su madre.

Conocer a su padre. Era un sueño que podría cumplir. Desde que Bulma había comenzado a construir la máquina del tiempo, se lo había planteado a veces, pero nunca le había parecido que fuera posible. No era que no confiara en las habilidades de su madre, era que la simple posibilidad de ver a su padre, que murió cuando él era un bebé, y a quien había idealizado como a un héroe, le parecía algo muy difícil de imaginar, aunque su madre lo hiciera posible.

- _Interrumpimos la emisión para informarles que los androides están atacando el punto 2938, a 20 kilómetros de la Capital del Oeste. Les recomendamos no salir de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso. La emisión de este programa será interrumpida._

- Interrumpen la emisión – dijo Arien, mirando la radio. – Eso es porque los androides deben estar muy cerca del repetidor de la capital, y prefieren dejar de emitir para no llamar su atención.

Bulma no contestó. Estaba mirando la expresión de su hijo. Trunks había cerrado sus puños con fuerza y temblaba de ira. Tenía el ceño fruncido de tal modo que sus ojos mostraban una expresión terrorífica, fría como el hielo, de la misma forma que lo habían hecho los de Vegeta cuando estaba a punto de iniciar una batalla. Trunks se zafó de las manos de su madre y se dirigió sin decir una palabra hacia su espada.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Trunks, por favor, no lo hagas! – le rogaba su madre, presa del terror.

Arien adivinó sus intenciones y salió corriendo llegando antes a la espada, y colocándose entre ésta y el muchacho. Trunks la miraba con aquella expresión de furia con sus ardientes ojos azules, pero Arien se mantuvo firme. En su rostro se apreciaba la preocupación.

- Trunks, por favor. Quédate conmigo – dijo, casi en un susurro, comenzando a sollozar.

- No puedo permitir que os encuentren y os ataquen. Están demasiado cerca.

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, empujó ligeramente a la chica a un lado, agarro su espada y echó a correr hacia el exterior de la casa.

- ¡Les mataré! ¡Acabaré con ellos, mamá! – dijo el chico antes de convertirse en supersaiyajin y levantar el vuelo a toda velocidad. Arien, que había salido corriendo detrás de él, no pudo alcanzarle y cayó al suelo, despedida hacia atrás por el viento que la energía de Trunks levantó al despegar.

- ¡TRUUUUUNKS! – Gritó, desesperada. Pero el muchacho ya estaba muy lejos de allí y no pudo oírla. Arien, sin saber muy bien qué hacer miró alrededor. Luego entró de nuevo en el laboratorio corriendo. – ¡Bulma! ¡Debemos ir a buscarle!

- ¡Sí! – contestó Bulma, que ya estaba buscando entre sus cápsulas el aerocoche para poder desplazarse hasta el lugar de la batalla. – Mucho me temo que necesitará nuestra ayuda.

Bulma encontró por fin la cápsula que buscaba. Las dos mujeres salieron del laboratorio precipitadamente y sacaron el vehículo de la cápsula. Mientras viajaban, Arien sentía que la misma historia de hacía casi 4 años se estaba repitiendo, y la misma sensación de impotencia y de terror comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No podía vivir sin él. Sin su amor no. Él era su vida, su mundo, su todo. Quería llegar cuanto antes para salvarle y ni siquiera pensaba en qué haría si los androides aún estaban presentes. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera le protegería con su propia vida si hacía falta. Pero Trunks debía sobrevivir.

…

Aquel día, el ímpetu y la impaciencia de Trunks, provocaron que tuviera un enfrentamiento con los androides del que salió medio muerto. Cuando las chicas llegaron al escenario de la batalla, los androides ya se habían ido, y no les costó mucho encontrar al muchacho. Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con la ropa destrozada y sangrando por todo el cuerpo. Tenía heridas por todas partes, varios huesos rotos, y la expresión de su cara era de dolor extremo. Con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado, las dos mujeres le introdujeron en el amplio aerocoche y le llevaron lo más rápido posible a uno de los pocos hospitales que quedaba en la Capital.

Los médicos no entendían cómo había podido sobrevivir a esas heridas. Dijeron que era un muchacho muy fuerte y que se salvaría, pero su recuperación sería lenta, una vez que despertara, ya que permanecía inconsciente.

Arien y Bulma no se movieron de su lado, ni un momento. Llevaron sus enseres personales y su ropa al hospital, y prácticamente, vivían allí. Hacían turnos para ir a comer y para dormir. Las enfermeras las animaban diciéndoles que con una familia así Trunks seguro que pronto saldría del hospital.

Arien se sentía muy mal. Estaba muy deprimida y no podía quitarse de la cabeza que casi le había perdido para siempre. Cuando Bulma dormía y ella vigilaba al chico, se sentaba muy cerca de la cabecera de su cama y observaba su expresión. Incluso en sueños se mostraba sereno e impasible. Tenía unos nervios de acero y una valentía dignos de todo un héroe. Pero también era un verdadero estúpido. Arien le acariciaba los cabellos y la frente, y cuando lo hacía, el chico relajaba su semblante.

Trunks llevaba ya 4 días ingresado en el hospital y aquella mañana Bulma había ido a tomarse un pequeño descanso, que consistía en ir a buscar un refresco a la máquina de bebidas que había en la primera planta.

- Buenos días, campeón – le dijo Arien al muchacho inconsciente, corriendo las cortinas de la habitación. Los ojos del chico se movieron levemente, reaccionando ante el cambio de luminosidad, pero ella no lo notó porque estaba de espaldas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Bulma entró en ella con su refresco en las manos.

- Baja a buscar alguna cosa, Arien. Acaban de reponer la máquina, hay de todo para escoger. – le dijo a la chica, mientras dejaba su refresco sobre la mesita cerca del cabecero del chico – Ya me quedo yo aquí.

- De acuerdo – accedió Arien – la verdad es que ya tengo un poco de hambre.

Arien salió de la habitación y Bulma se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando la chica. De pronto, los parpados del muchacho temblaron y el chico comenzó a respirar más profundamente, soltando algún que otro suspiro. Bulma vio esta reacción y supo que estaba a punto de despertar. Se acercó más a su hijo y comenzó a hablarle suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Trunks. Trunks, hijo. Despierta.

El muchacho apretó los ojos un par de veces más y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente. Le molestaba la luz. Por eso los dejó un rato más cerrados mientras trataba de hablar.

- ¿Donde estoy? – preguntó, con voz débil.

- Estás en el hospital, hijo – le contestó su madre, sin dejar de acariciarle la cara – estoy muy contenta. Ya estás despertando por fin. – Trunks hizo un esfuerzo más y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y miró a su madre. La mujer estaba un poco despeinada, y tenía ojeras. Se notaba que había estado muy preocupada. Trunks le sonrió levemente.

- Perdona que te haya hecho sufrir, madre – dijo el chico. Bulma, no pudo contestarle. El llanto había sustituido a su voz, y le estaba costando controlarse. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y le contestó.

- Ya ha pasado todo hijo. No te preocupes. Debes descansar.

Pasó un cuarto de hora, en el que el chico ya tenía los ojos abiertos por completo y había comenzado a mover la cabeza lentamente. Algunas enfermeras habían acudido a la llamada de Bulma y habían comprobado que las constantes vitales de Trunks estaban correctamente y que todo estaba bien, antes de dejarles solos de nuevo.

- Tengo mucha sed mamá – dijo el chico.

- Espera, te ayudaré. – Bulma levantó con cuidado la cabeza de su hijo para ayudarle a beber agua. En aquel momento Arien entró en la habitación con aire despistado y con su propio refresco en las manos. Y con cara de incredulidad, vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Arien! – Dijo Bulma, sonriendo, dejó la cabeza de Trunks en la almohada con cuidado – Trunks ya ha despertado. Las enfermeras han dicho que todo estaba bien. – continuó, mientras arropaba a su hijo.

_CLACK!_

La lata de refresco de Arien se escurrió de sus manos y rodó por el suelo, esparciendo el líquido en el piso. Bulma y Trunks se miraron sorprendidos. Arien sintió de repente que la sangre volvía a fluir por sus venas, y un calor inexplicable comenzó a subirle desde los pies, provocándole un suave hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, que le contrajo la garganta. Su rostro comenzó a temblar y la chica se tapó la cara con las dos manos, llorando.

- Arien, yo… - Trunks no sabía que decir ante el torrente de emociones del que estaba siendo testigo. A la muchacha le fallaron las rodillas y se dejó caer al suelo entre sollozos. Bulma se apresuró a agacharse a su lado y la abrazó.

- Hija, ya pasó todo – le dijo – Yo he tenido la misma sensación que tú. ¡Pero él está bien! – añadió apartando las manos de la chica de su cara y tomándola por el mentón. – Anda, siéntate en aquella silla que voy a ir a buscarte otro refresco.

Bulma la ayudó a levantarse y Arien se sentó en la silla junto a Trunks, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. La peliazul abandonó la habitación con la intención de traerle a la muchacha el refresco prometido, y se quedaron los dos solos, Arien y Trunks.

Un silencio incómodo llenaba la estancia. La chica, más serena respiraba entrecortadamente mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas y ella se apresuraba a limpiárselas con el dorso de su mano. Trunks la miraba de reojo en silencio. Quiso alcanzarle la mano para que ella la cogiera pero cuando trató de moverla un intenso dolor le cruzó el brazo desde el hombro hasta los dedos. El chico reflejó el dolor en su cara, y ante este gesto repentino, Arien le miró.

- No lo intentes. Tienes ese brazo roto por 3 sitios. – le informó la chica. En efecto, el brazo de Trunks estaba escayolado, y él no se había percatado hasta que trató de moverlo. El silencio se volvió a adueñar de la habitación. De pronto Trunks se decidió a romperlo.

- … Lo siento, Arien. Pensé que podría conseguirlo… - Se disculpó, bajando la mirada.

Arien le miró incrédula y su expresión cambió por una de rabia. Se levantó de su silla y como un rayo, hizo algo que había deseado hacer desde que le ingresaron en el hospital y les dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro. Le dio una sonora bofetada.

- ¡AAAaauu! – Se quejó Trunks - ¿¡Estás loca! ¡Me duele todo, y no puedo defenderme! – protestó el chico, indignado.

- ¡Mejor! – contestó Arien. Su cuerpo se relajó automáticamente después de propinarle aquella torta. – ¡Así la próxima vez que quieras poner en peligro tu vida te lo pensarás dos veces! ¡Esto será lo que te esperará!… No, ¡te prometo que yo misma te mataré si vuelves a hacer una tontería como ésta! ¿Te ha quedado claro? – le gritó la chica, señalándole con el dedo amenazadoramente. Trunks tragó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Bulma entró en la habitación con el refresco de Arien y observó a los dos chicos. Arien con expresión relajada y Trunks con una mezcla de asombro y miedo en los ojos, respirando aliviado de volver a tener a su madre cerca.

Dos semanas después, dieron el alta a Trunks. Los tres volvieron a casa. Bulma y Arien acompañaron al chico a su habitación y le ayudaron a acomodarse. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y cojeaba, por lo que utilizaba una muleta. Al no disponer de semillas del ermitaño, Trunks debería esperar el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse del todo, y, aunque siendo saiyajin su tiempo de recuperación era mucho menor que el de un terrícola normal, permanecer en reposo le agobiaba ya que pasaba muchas horas en su habitación o en el sofá y se aburría mucho.

Un día, Trunks estaba tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro y Arien fue a verlo a su habitación.

- Hola – dijo ella, tímidamente.

- ¡Hola! – Contestó el muchacho, contento – menos mal que vienes a verme, ya me estaba aburriendo mucho. Imagínate que hasta he comenzado a leer uno de tus libros de plantas…- dijo el chico, mostrándole el libro que estaba leyendo.

Arien rió y se acercó hasta la cama del chico. Él se echó a un lado y golpeó con la mano el colchón, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Arien se sentó y mantuvo la mirada baja. Trunks lo notó enseguida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó.

- Me siento un poco mal por haberte pegado cuando acababas de despertarte – le confesó ella.

- Oh… Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Estabas muy nerviosa. Además, yo habría hecho lo mismo. – dijo el chico – Pero no tan fuerte. – Admitió.

Arien rió ante este comentario. Estuvieron hablando casi una hora hasta que Arien dijo que debía dejar que descansara. Trunks puso cara de fastidio.

- Llevo descansando todo el día. Me gustaría poder pasear por la casa, pero aún me duele la pierna y se me carga si estoy mucho rato de pie. – El chico la miró, pensativo - ¿Sabes qué me gustaría?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella

- Escuchar música. Eso me distraería, pero la única radio que tenemos la tiene mi madre en el laboratorio y si me siento en aquellas sillas entonces sí que me dolerá la pierna después… Ufff- Trunks apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerro los ojos con resignación.

- Bueno. Mejor que descanses. Voy a ver si encuentro una radio por ahí. – dijo la chica. Trunks le sonrió y se despidió de ella.

Arien le dejó descansar y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación pensando de dónde sacaría una radio, tuvo una idea. Dio media vuelta y fue hasta el angar, lleno todavía de trastos y de máquinas viejas. Localizó un bulto que llevaba muchísimos años allí sin ser utilizado. Le sacó la vieja sábana que lo protegía del polvo y comenzó a limpiarlo cuidadosamente. Cuando terminó, lo arrastró por todo el angar estirando de él con muchísimo esfuerzo, atravesó la puerta y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el pasillo donde estaba la puerta de la habitación de Trunks, que había dejado entreabierta.

Lo colocó cerca de la pared y fue a buscar un taburete. Trunks, desde su habitación había oído todo el jaleo que la chica había formado pero no le dio importancia, ya sabía lo inquieta que era y pensó que estaría haciendo alguna de las suyas. Volvió a centrar su atención en las páginas del libro, cuando de nuevo la oyó en el pasillo, moviéndose. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

De repente, un sonido le dejó perplejo, a través de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación entraba una melodía muy bonita que provenía de un piano. Era el piano de pared de su abuela lo que estaba sonando, y la voz de Arien lo acompañaba (_Tomorrow de Europe_). Arien había vuelto a tocar el piano, después de 10 años sin hacerlo, sólo por él.

- Will you be there beside me  
>if the world falls apart?<br>and will all of our moments  
>remain in your heart?<br>will you be there to guide me  
>all the way through?,<br>I wonder will you

Walk by my side,  
>and follow my dreams<br>and bear with my pride,  
>as strong as it seems<br>will you be there tomorrow?…

Trunks se levantó con algo de esfuerzo de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta donde se apoyó en el marco mirando a Arien tocar aquella canción.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La misma melodía que aquella vez Arien le había dedicado, volvía a sonar de nuevo para él. Cuando la canción terminó, y tras un breve silencio, la voz de la chica volvió a escucharse.

- _"Tengo… tantas cosas que decirte… Regresa pronto"_

Y tras estas palabras, la grabación terminó.

Trunks tardó unos segundos en pulsar el botón de Stop de la grabadora. Sus manos temblaban. Dejó el aparato a un lado y volvió a tomar la foto entre sus dedos. Sentía como si una ventana se acabara de abrir, iluminando toda la oscuridad que había en su mente. Sus dudas, sus sentimientos… Ahora estaba todo claro.

- Pero… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? – Dijo para sí, con rabia, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

Nunca tuvo claro lo que Arien significaba para él. Todos aquellos años la había tenido siempre a su lado, cuando estaba preocupado o triste ella siempre le animaba, buscaba siempre algún argumento que le levantara la moral y le diera seguridad. Estaba claro lo que la chica había sentido por él todo aquel tiempo.

El rostro de Arien vino a su mente una vez más, sonriendo como sólo ella lo hacía. Sus ojos de aquel color verde turquesa que brillaban y parecían hablar sin palabras. Su cabello suave y ligeramente ondulado con aquel flequillo despeinado que le cubría la cara lateralmente. Su cuerpo menudo y su piel tan suave. Incluso su forma tan graciosa de fruncir el ceño.

Trunks se tumbó en el piso de espaldas, derrotado. Se tapaba la cara con las manos y negaba con la cabeza, suspirando.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de eso? – se lamentaba hablando con las manos aún tapándole la cara. – Además... ¡estaba clarísimo lo que yo sentía por ella! Siempre me he preocupado por ella, y he pensado en ella más de lo normal. Su opinión contaba para mí incluso más que la de mi madre. Y además… ¡Es preciosa! ¡Siempre lo ha sido!

Trunks se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era lo que se sentía por una amiga, ni por una hermana.

- ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que... la amo? - Dijo Trunks apartando sus manos de la cara. Respiró profundamente y sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Al aceptar que la amaba, una nueva fuerza nació en el. Se sentía renovado, con muchas ganas de seguir adelante y sobretodo, se sentía feliz.

Trunks se levantó del suelo, guardó todas las cosas en la caja y la cerró, antes de salir como un rayo a buscar a su padre para tratar de entrenar con él por enésima vez.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que muchas estabais deseando que Trunks reaccionara de una vez.<p>

¿Qué pasará ahora? Trunks aún debe cumplir una misión en el pasado antes de volver, además ¿creéis que sabrá afrontar la situación, o le pillará de nuevo y no sabrá ni qué decirle a Arien cuando la vea?

Y otra cosa, ¿conseguirá por fin entrenar con su padre?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y por favor, déjenme comentarios! He tenido muy poquitos ultimamente y vuestros comentarios me mantienen en contacto con vosotros. Me permiten saber qué pensáis y a lo mejor, sacar nuevas y mejores ideas ;)

Saludos!


	10. Magnetismo

Hola a todos!

En este capítulo aparece un entrenamiento de Trunks y Vegeta. En una parte de ese entrenamiento me basé en un texto escrito por Natitorankusu, de un fic que lei hace años y que me encantó. Lo dicho, son solo unas líneas y está sólo basado, reescrito con mis palabras, pero la idea es suya. No puede evitarlo, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de aquel fanfic. ^^

Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>El muchacho salió con decisión del único edificio existente en aquel enorme espacio blanco. Con su corazón bombeando a cien por hora, se acercó a su padre caminando rápidamente. Por el camino, abría y cerraba sus manos fuertemente, calentándolas. Vegeta, presintió algo diferente en el chico. Notó su energía más poderosa que nunca, y en su ki no había rastro de indecisión. Trunks se estaba acercando a él, más de lo acostumbrado, y Vegeta comenzó a preparar sus sentidos porque sabía lo que el muchacho iba a hacer, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de hacer pero que nunca se había atrevido. Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, antes de girarse a encarar a su hijo del futuro.<p>

- ¿Ya vienes a molestarme de nuevo? – masculló el moreno, con sorna.

- ¿Qué problema tienes? Vengo a entrenar, ya sea contigo o… contra ti. – respondió el chico, sorprendiendo a su padre con su respuesta.

- ¿Contra mí? ¡No me hagas reír! – Vegeta colocó sus manos en la cintura y miraba con gesto burlón a su hijo. Trunks sonrió en una mueca y bajó la cabeza frunciendo aún más el ceño. - ¿Qué clase de educación te dio tu madre? Eres demasiado presuntuoso.

- Mi madre me dio una educación excelente. Algo que por cierto no creo que pueda decir mi alter ego de esta época… ya que tú estás en ella – Terminó la frase con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y con eso qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Vegeta, mirando despreocupadamente uno de sus guantes.

- Quiero decir que tú siempre has sido, y siempre serás un estorbo para los que te rodean. Por eso no me mereces ningún respeto ni ahora, ni nunca. – Añadió Trunks. Vegeta borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró al muchacho con desprecio.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de luchar conmigo? – Continuó Trunks - Lo digo porque no me pareces el hombre valiente que creí que eras. Una persona que no defiende a su mujer y a su hijo no es más que un maldito cobarde. – Y tras decir esto, guardó silencio. El rostro de su padre se había endurecido y mostraba sus dientes con odio. Trunks se preparó para lo que sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El ki de su padre se incrementaba por momentos. Trunks preparó su defensa justo antes de pronunciar las palabras que sabría que desatarían la furia de Vegeta – Aunque, quizás encuentre una razón para tu odio: quizás tuviste un desliz con mi madre y tu desprecio hacia ella y hacia su bebé radica en que les consideras un estorbo porque, en el fondo… ¡lo que te gustan son los hombres! – Terminó la frase y adoptó una postura de batalla, esperando a su padre.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso! ¡Te mataré!– Gritó Vegeta, completamente fuera de sí.

Vegeta se lanzó hacia su hijo, transformándose en supersaiyajin mientras recorría el corto trecho que le separaba de él, y ambos comenzaron una sucesión de golpes, patadas y rayos de energía.

Trunks pudo comprobar las técnicas que había aprendido de su padre mirándole entrenar y puso a prueba sus nuevas tácticas de defensa y de ataque. Vegeta se sorprendió enormemente al recibir un potente Final Flash que le pilló desprevenido. Tras esquivar su propia técnica, un halo de lucidez volvió a su mente rencorosa y se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho. Se estaba poniendo a prueba a sí mismo con la única persona que sabía que lucharía en serio contra él. Trunks había aprendido en sólo unos días las técnicas qué al propio Vegeta le habían supuesto meses, sólo observándole entrenar. En décimas de segundo, el sentimiento que sintió Vegeta hacia su vástago fue de profundo orgullo. Las auténticas batallas eran lo que hacía incrementar el nivel de los guerreros saiyajins auténticos. Pero decidió no demostrarle que lo había descubierto y trató de entregarse al máximo en la batalla.

En un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, quedaron ambos agarrados de las manos fuertemente, sus fuerzas eran iguales, pero Vegeta, más experimentado, efectuó una técnica que no había utilizado antes delante de Trunks y le golpeó en la cabeza enviándolo disparado en el aire. Cuando Vegeta voló en su alcance para darle otro golpe y finalizar así la pelea, Trunks se desvaneció y Vegeta se quedó sorprendido y golpeando el aire con sus puños. No sentía su ki y rápidamente le buscó con la mirada.

Trunks apareció junto a él y le propinó una buena patada a Vegeta, que éste pudo bloquear en el último momento mientras, rápidamente, generaba una bola de energía en su mano y se la lanzaba a su hijo, quien la esquivó por los pelos. Ambos se separaron entonces a más de 10 metros y se quedaron respirando aceleradamente. Trunks, en cuclillas, se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la sangre de su labio inferior, mezclada con el sudor que se deslizaba por su rostro.

- ¡Vamos!- Gritó Vegeta, y saltó sobre sus piernas, con los nervios a flor de piel para atestar un titánico golpe, apenas su vástago rompiera su defensa. El rostro de Trunks estaba lleno de rabia e impotencia, le parecía increíble que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos su padre permaneciera aún de pie, impasible.

De repente una rabia contenida comenzó a crecer dentro de él sacando lo más violento de sus técnicas, golpeando las extremidades que su padre usaba para cubrirse. Su fuerza era increíble, a cada golpe los pies de su padre cedían más y más atrás, impidiéndole romper su defensa para contraatacar. Finalmente llevó su puño derecho lo más lejos que pudo con el fin de golpear con toda su fuerza, pero Vegeta se le adelantó, golpeando sus piernas con una patada que le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Nublas tu mente con una rabia que no te deja pensar! ¡Si quieres tener éxito en un combate debes pensar estratégicamente! – Reprendió Vegeta a su hijo.

Trunks se sintió humillado allí en el suelo. Su padre tenía razón, le faltaba mucho aún por aprender. Sin embargo, Vegeta aún no había acabado de hablar.

- Aún así creo que tienes posibilidades. Aprendes rápido y tu instinto de Saiyajin está mucho más marcado de que me había esperado. No obstante, siendo hijo mío, no podía ser de otra forma – Añadió, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Y tras esas frases aprobatorias comenzó a caminar tomando algún rumbo desconocido en el blanco espacio – Pero con el tiempo verás que esos instintos tan marcados te servirán para otras cosas además de la lucha.-

Apenas acabó la frase, una sonrisa de sorna llenó su rostro.  
>Trunks no entendió la el significado de esas palabras ¿Para qué otras cosas le servirían sus instintos exactamente?<p>

Todas estas dudas se acumulaban en su mente mientras sus ojos divisaban la espalda de Vegeta, alejándose y volviéndose difusa en una repentina niebla que cruzó la vacía extensión de la dimensión.

Trunks se levantó del suelo y procedió a seguir su entrenamiento por su cuenta. Echó una última mirada a la dirección por la que su padre había desaparecido. Finalmente, Vegeta averiguó sus verdaderas intenciones al provocarlo.

- ¡En el fondo he tenido suerte! No había pensado en cómo hacer que mi padre se detuviera si la situación se me escapaba de las manos… - Decía para sí.

Su impulsividad de nuevo volvía a hacerse eco. De no ser por la inteligencia de Vegeta, quizás aún estarían luchando en serio, y luchar en serio con su padre podría costarle la vida. Una estupidez así bien le habría valido otra de las bofetadas de Arien.

Pero… ¿De verdad habría sido capaz su padre de matarle si no hubiera comprendido que no decía aquellas cosas en serio? ¿O quizás sólo esperaba darle un buen escarmiento? Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más se sorprendía de las reacciones inesperadas que provenían de su padre. Un ser tan frío y despiadado que no mostraba compasión alguna y cuyos movimientos parecían tan fáciles de predecir… parecían.

Se dirigió a beber agua nuevamente. Mientras bebía, jugueteaba distraídamente con el colgante de Arien, prendido de su cuello. Cerró la botella y volvió a colocarla en el frigorífico.

Su madre tenía razón, existía un Vegeta oculto para todos. Un Vegeta al que Trunks acababa de tener acceso, durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

Trunks se sintió afortunado por ello y sonrió, antes de dirigirse corriendo hacia el espacio blanco en pos de su padre para continuar entrenando.

…

…

…

Sólo faltaban 3 días para el enfrentamiento con Cell. Trunks había salido de la Sala del Espíritu del Tiempo el día anterior, usándola por segunda vez. Esa vez entró sólo. Su padre prefirió entrenarse por su cuenta así que Trunks tuvo que espabilarse como pudo. Vegeta había entrado después de él, así que aquel día estaba en la Corporación Cápsula él sólo, junto a su madre y sus abuelos. Y decidió tomarse un día libre. De todas formas, no iba a avanzar demasiado entrenando en un solo día, después de pasar un año entero haciéndolo.

Trunks paseaba por el edificio de la Corporación Cápsula explorando cada sala. Parecía increíble que las ruinas donde siempre había vivido hubieran sido en el pasado un edificio tan magnífico y tan lleno de vida. Poco a poco le venían a la mente los vagos recuerdos que conservaba de aquella casa. Paseando por el tercer piso se detuvo ante una sala apenas separada del pasillo por un gran marco doble, sin puerta. Se trataba de un living que disponía de todo. Un proyector de cine, un equipo de música, estanterías con libros y películas, chimenea, un cómodo y enorme sofá con cheslong y un diván. Trunks caminó hasta el otro extremo de aquella sala, donde había un enorme ventanal desde el que se tenía una magnífica vista de los jardines de la Corporación Cápsula. Trunks sonrió. Aquella habitación era la misma en la Arien y él solían pasar largos ratos juntos. Se apoyó en el frío cristal. El silencio lo rodeaba todo. Tenía tantos recuerdos y todo era tan extraño, tan irreal.

Siguió su paseo por la Corporación Cápsula y bajó hasta la planta baja, donde se dirigió hacia el centro de la esférica planta para entrar en el patio interior de la casa. El patio interior era un enorme jardín lleno de las más extrañas criaturas, todas ellas inofensivas, a las que su abuelo llamaba "mis mascotas". Dinosaurios, dientes de sable, tigres y lobos, vivían en paz y armonía junto a gatitos, conejitos, ardillitas y pajaritos sin que la masacre se desatara en ningún momento. El gato de su abuelo se acercó para saludarle.

- ¡Hola Scratch! – Dijo Trunks agachándose para acariciar al pequeño felino.

- ¡Miaaauuuuuuu! – Maulló Scratch agradeciéndole su atención. El gatito subió de un salto al hombro de Trunks y éste le miró sonriente.

- ¿Quieres pasear conmigo? ¡De acuerdo!

Trunks reanudó su paseo por el jardín observando la paz que allí se respiraba. Los animales vivían en armonía sin peleas ni escaramuzas de ningún tipo. Aunque tan sólo el pequeño Scratch parecía completamente sociable y acostumbrado al trato con los humanos.

- ¡Vaya! Si estás aquí – dijo una voz, detrás de Trunks, que le obligó a girarse para observar a quien hablaba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola abuelo! – Saludó Trunks al Dr. Briefs – pensé que habías salido.

- Y he salido. Tenía una reunión pero ha acabado pronto. – Explicó el científico. Scratch saltó del hombro de Trunks al de su amo – ¡Mejor! ¡Porque así puedo estar con mi pequeño!

- ¡Si! Es un gato muy simpático – aprobó Trunks mirando al diminuto Scratch.

- ¡Oh! Me refería a ti, Trunks. No se suele tener la ocasión de poder estar junto a un nieto que viene del futuro. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo de muchas cosas, pero tu padre siempre estaba presente y no quería entrometerme en tu entrenamiento. ¡La opinión de un padre siempre es la más importante!

El Dr. Briefs acompañó a Trunks a dar un paseo por el jardín y le explicó algunas cosas sobre la empresa. Le explicó que los principales laboratorios de investigación de la Corporación Cápsula estaban ubicados en el sótano de la casa, mientras que las oficinas estaban en un edificio aparte en otro lugar de la ciudad. Así, el doctor podía estar cerca de su familia aunque estuviera trabajando.

Tras pasar un buen rato con su abuelo, hablando de muchas cosas relacionadas con sus vidas mútuas, Trunks decidió ir a pasear un poco por la ciudad, y se encontró con Bulma cuando salía de la casa.

- ¡Hola Trunks! – gritó la peliceleste, mientras salía de su coche.

- Ah, hola mamá – contestó Trunks acercándose a su madre. Le sonaba raro llamarla mamá siendo ella tan joven.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Bulma, cerrando el coche y guardando la llave en su bolso.

- Pues voy a dar una vuelta. Tenía ganas de ver la ciudad sin estar devastada – Dijo Trunks

- ¡Uhmm! Es una buena excusa para escaparse de casa sólo, ¿no crees? De hecho, nunca la había oído – dijo la mujer, colocando su dedo índice bajo el mentón, en actitud pensativa. Trunks la miraba extrañado.

- ¿Una excusa, dices? – Preguntó el chico, sin comprender.

- Sí, eso he dicho. ¿No será que has quedado con alguna chica y no quieres decírmelo? A mí puedes contármelo, soy tu madre, pero como si no lo fuera – Continuó Bulma, poniendo ojos socarrones. Trunks se puso rojo como un tomate y se apresuró a desmentir lo que había dicho su madre, mientras agitaba los brazos, nervioso.

- ¡Mamá! ¡No he quedado con nadie! ¡Pero si ni siquiera conozco a nadie aparte de vosotros aquí! ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

- ¡Tranquilo hijo! Sólo era una broma. ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo mientras se detenía y giraba sobre sus pasos. – Te acompañaré. Te mostraré la ciudad, si tú me acompañas a mí a la oficina a buscar unos documentos que he olvidado. – Y tras cambiar de opinión, volvió a sacar la llave del bolso y abrió el coche.

- Bueno. Ir contigo es mejor que ir solo – dijo el muchacho, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- ¿Cómo? Perdona, hijo, pero vas a tener la suerte de acompañar a la mujer más bella de la ciudad. Vas a ser un chico muy envidiado hoy. – Rió Bulma, vanidosa.

Trunks sonrió a su madre sin saber qué contestarle y esta arrancó el coche para dirigirse al edificio de oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula.

Cuando Bulma y Trunks salieron del vehículo justo frente a la entrada principal del edificio, un aparcacoches le recogió las llaves a la mujer, solícito y se lo llevó para aparcarlo. Trunks se quedó asombrado de la altura del edificio de la empresa de su abuelo. Calculaba que debía tener más de 30 plantas. Entraron en el hall y se dirigieron directamente a los ascensores, para subir a la última planta del edificio, donde se encontraba el despacho de Bulma.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Bulma notó el efecto devastador que su apuesto hijo causaba sobre sus empleadas. Se hizo el silencio casi de inmediato, y las alegres chicas comentaban entre risas nerviosas lo guapo que era aquel desconocido que acompañaba a Bulma. Ni siquiera disimulaban, y la peliceleste notó que su hijo comenzaba a estar un poco incómodo, así que apresuró el paso, aguantando la risa y se dirigió directamente al despacho, mientras saludaba a sus empleadas, que no dejaban de observar fijamente a su hijo, como si quisieran mirar a través de su ropa.

La secretaria personal de Bulma les saludó, y Trunks y su madre entraron en el despacho de esta para recoger los papeles que Bulma necesitaba.

Trunks observaba todo con mucho interés. Era un despacho enorme, con las paredes forradas con madera noble de color oscuro y con pesados y cómodos muebles. Una mesa muy grande presidía la estancia y también había un pequeño sofá encarado hacia la única ventana del despacho, una enorme cristalera desde el suelo hasta el techo que ocupaba la mitad de la pared lateral de la sala.

- Así que así es como habría sido la vida sin los androides. – Se decía Trunks.

- ¿Te habría gustado vivir así? – Le preguntó Bulma, mientras rebuscaba en un montón de papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

- La verdad… no lo sé, mamá – Respondió Trunks, bastante serio – Creo que yo no estoy hecho para vivir encerrado entre papeles.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te gusta la tecnología? ¿Acaso en el futuro yo no te he traspasado algunos conocimientos? – le preguntó Bulma, mirándolo, extrañada.

- No es eso. En el futuro tú me has enseñado muchas cosas, y de hecho tengo un nivel más que aceptable en cuanto a matemáticas, electrónica, sistemas de comunicación, y todo eso. – Explicó el chico, sentándose en una silla en el otro lado del escritorio de su madre - Me gusta aprender y hasta fabricar cosas, ayudándote a ti, pero no me gustaría un trabajo en el que me vea relegado a revisar papeles continuamente. Si algún día, en mi futuro, la Corporación comienza a crecer de nuevo, quizás me gustaría trabajar en los laboratorios, antes que tener un despacho y dedicarme a cosas tan serias.

Bulma le miraba sonriendo. Entrecruzó los dedos de las manos y apoyó su mentón en ellos.

- Creo que eres un chico con mucho valor y con mucha resolución. Lo mejor es que tienes las cosas claras y hagas lo que hagas en la vida, lo principal es que seas feliz, hijo. Tener una empresa como esta, tiene ventajas y muchísimos inconvenientes. Tenemos mucho dinero, mucho poder y mucha influencia. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar con nuestros seres queridos, y… ¡Qué demonios! Tienes razón, yo también preferiría estar en el laboratorio antes que firmando papeles y de reunión en reunión. Pero para mí ya es tarde, ya tomé mi decisión hace mucho tiempo, y no puedo cambiarla, hasta que tenga que relevar el mando.

Trunks miró a su madre, un poco nervioso por la sinceridad con la que se acababan de tratar el uno al otro. En ocasiones así, era muy evidente hasta qué punto se parecían.

- Bueno – Continuó Bulma, cambiando de tema – ya he encontrado los papeles que buscaba ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a dar un paseo? – y dicho esto. Se levantó de su silla y cogió su bolso, mientras Trunks hacía lo mismo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir, el muchacho volvió a mirar aquella estancia. De no haber existido los androides, quizás habría podido ser ingeniero o matemático y habría ayudado a su madre en la gestión de la empresa familiar, y podría haber trabajado junto a su abuelo, codo con codo. Qué diferente habría sido su vida, y qué fácil. Pero… Lo más seguro es que no hubiera podido conocer a Arien.

Cuando salieron del despacho, un revuelo rápidamente disimulado no pudo pasar desapercibido para Bulma, que notó un incremento importante del número de personas en la planta, básicamente del género femenino. Algunas se abanicaban con los papeles que llevaban en las manos y cuando se cruzaban con ellos, se giraban descaradamente para observar al muchacho desde un mejor ángulo, el trasero. La peliceleste sonrió, y miró pícaramente a Trunks, que parecía no enterarse de nada.

- Creo que el cabello largo te favorece muchísimo hijo. – dijo distraídamente, mirándole de soslayo.

- ¿Tú crees? – respondió Trunks, sin mirarla.

- Sí. Y no solo yo. Estoy segura que todo el personal femenino opina lo mismo. Te da un aspecto de lo más sexy. ¡Se nota que eres hijo mío!

- ¡Mamá! – se quejó el muchacho, agachando la cabeza y acelerando el paso para llegar lo antes posible a los ascensores.

Una vez se cerraron las puertas, el chico dejó escapar un suspiro de liberación, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el cristal de la pared transparente. Bulma lo observaba con detalle.

- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó, con aire divertido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Contestó el chico, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su madre.

- Del éxito que tienes entre las mujeres. Eres como un imán – Contestó ella riendo. Trunks chasqueó la lengua y se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza.

- Mamá, no me gusta hablar de esas cosas. No me siento cómodo.

- ¿No te sientes cómodo? – Bulma se agachó para mirar de frente a los ojos de su hijo - ¿Y qué te parece si te consigo una cita con alguna muchacha bonita de la Corporación? Quizás así se te quitaría la incomodidad. Seguro que más de una te ha echado el ojo en serio – Añadió, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente a Trunks.

- ¡No puedo tener citas! – se apresuró a negarse el chico.

- ¿Por qué? No es nada malo. No es ningún compromiso. Los chicos de tu edad tienen derecho a divertirse, y no sólo a pelear. Por mucho que tu padre diga lo contrario. – Alegó la peliceleste frunciendo el ceño.

- No quiero, porque podría alterar el espacio tiempo aún más de lo que ya está. Y además no puedo. No puedo porq… - El chico continuó su explicación distraídamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a hablar demasiado. Cerró la boca y abrió los ojos, percibiendo su error. Miró lentamente a su madre quien, se había dado cuenta y estaba allí esperando que le dijera el segundo motivo. Bulma, entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió al panel del ascensor, pulsando el botón de stop.

- ¿Qué haces, mamá? – preguntó Trunks, temeroso.

- Prestarte toda mi atención – contestó Bulma, acercándose de nuevo a su hijo – Así que no puedes tener citas porque… Continúa. – Casi le ordenó la bella mujer, al muchacho.

Trunks suspiró de nuevo y se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir guardando aquel secreto.

- Porque… estoy enamorado, mamá – El sonido de aquellas palabras le sorprendió a sí mismo, y qué decir que a su madre también.

- ¡¿QUÉÉ? – Exclamó la mujer con la boca abierta. El chico se encogió de hombros y recuperó el rubor en sus mejillas, de nuevo. – Pero eso tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, ¡tonto! ¡Con lo que a mí me gustan estas cosas! ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es de esta época o del futuro?

- Es del futuro. Se llama Arien.

- ¡Explícamelo todo! – le exigió la peliceleste

- De acuerdo, pero vuelve a poner en marcha el ascensor. Aquí comienza a hacer demasiado calor. – Trunks había comenzado a sudar.

Trunks y su madre pasaron el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial, y el chico le explicó todo acerca de Arien y de cómo había descubierto, ya estando en el pasado, que la amaba. Bulma disfrutó con la historia como si se tratara de una telenovela de tarde.

Aquella noche ya en su habitación. Trunks estaba exhausto, pese a no haber entrenado, aquel día le había parecido uno de los más duros de su vida, más incluso que las veces que había entrenado con su padre. Aunque estaba muy cansado, decidió poner la tele un rato. Y tras cambiar de canal varias veces, vio en un canal musical, que comenzaba un concierto de una pianista llamada Lilu, que se parecía enormemente a una personita que el conocía. Era la madre de Arien, y, al contrario de lo que Trunks había imaginado, no tocaba música clásica para nada, era la pianista y vocalista de una banda de rock gótico. Ahí es nada. Pero las canciones eran muy buenas y el estadio donde estaban tocando estaba lleno hasta la bandera.

Trunks finalmente se quedó dormido escuchando los acordes de una melodía, parecida a una canción de cuna.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El pobrecillo Trunks no está acostumbrado a verse rodeado de tanta mujer "en celo", y lo pasa bastante mal.<p>

Por favor, dejadme vuestros reviews!

¡Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. El Limbo

¡Hola a todas/os!

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ya veréis que se trata de algo rarísimo pero me ha gustado particularmente escribirlo. Se trata de un lapso de tiempo del que no se habla absolutamente nada en la serie, ni en el manga. El tiempo que Trunks estuvo muerto.

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

PD: en el texto se nombran unas prendas de ropa, el kimono y el haori. Aquí están exactamente las que me inspiraron para escribir sobre ellas:

Kimono:

http : / i23 . photobucket . com /albums/b397/XOXOYou_And_I_CollideXOXO/Anime% (sin espacios)

Haori:

http : / www . otokonokimono . com /gentei/img/haori_ (sin espacios)

* * *

><p>Silencio. Un enorme vacío le rodeaba. No había luz, ni viento, ni sonidos. No había ningún rastro de vida. Sentía que flotaba en aquella inmensa oscuridad y la sensación era parecida a permanecer sumergido en el agua.<p>

Estaba completamente solo, y sin embargo, no tenía ningún temor. Sentía una paz inmensa que se había aposentado en su cabeza y su corazón y no había ningún pensamiento, ni ningún recuerdo que le atormentara.

No sabía cómo había llegado allá, pero ahí estaba, rodeado de una oscuridad insondable. El único recuerdo que le venía a la mente era una luz cegadora. Un rayo de luz amarilla acercándose peligrosamente sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Luego, un intenso dolor en su abdomen, y poco después… nada. Silencio.

¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante… **¿Quién era él?**

Aquel ser comenzó a recuperar la consciencia de sí mismo y trató de mirar a su alrededor. No conseguía ver nada, como tampoco conseguía ver sus propias manos, ni sus pies. Aquella oscuridad iba más allá de su entorno y penetraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Giró varias veces en el aire y todos los ángulos eran iguales. Sólo con pensarlo comenzó a avanzar, sin rumbo, sin destino aparente. No sabía qué buscaba, no sabía qué había pasado anteriormente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había habido algún pasado, algún tiempo anterior. Tenía la sensación de acabar de nacer, pero de algún modo, sabía que no era así. El ser sabía que había sido alguien, y sabía que había tenido un pasado. Pero no lo recordaba.

De pronto, justo delante de él comenzó a vislumbrar una luz. Se trataba de un minúsculo punto blanco que nació de la nada. Poco a poco, aquella pequeña luz creció, y se convirtió en dos esferas luminosas que adquirían a cada momento que pasaba unas dimensiones mayores. Los bordes de aquellas esferas se difuminaban con la oscuridad pero su centro brillaba intensamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero las pequeñas esferas ya tenían el tamaño de una persona, y de repente, en el centro de cada una empezó a apreciarse una silueta. El ser que antes había estado solo, sintió en algún punto de su esencia una especie de descarga que le invadió de una nostalgia inexplicable. Trató de fijarse bien en las figuras que se vislumbraban en la luz, y éstas comenzaron a adquirir forma humana. En seguida, unos brazos y unas piernas se hicieron fácilmente reconocibles. Una era una silueta femenina con el cabello largo y ondulado cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y sus hombros, y su rostro poseía una belleza extrema. La otra era una forma masculina, más alta, con el cabello oscuro. El cuerpo de la primera figura, menudo y grácil, estaba cubierto por un kimono de una tela muy delicada y del mismo color que la luz que lo envolvía, con bordados en rojo, azul y rosa, la silueta masculina vestía con un haori gris con cinturón blanco.

El solitario ser no sabía quienes podían ser, aunque intuía que ya había visto aquellos rostros. Las brillantes figuras se hicieron visibles del todo, y, aunque permanecían con los ojos cerrados, comenzaron a moverse, lentamente.

- ¿No nos recuerdas? – dijo la mujer. Su voz reverberaba en aquel espacio vacío de todo, pero era cálida y suave. El ser etéreo, se sintió reconfortado al oírla, pero aún la miraba extrañado. - ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – Repitió la triste mujer. – Entonces… ya está todo perdido – Continuó, con tristeza en la voz.

El ser intangible trató de hablar, pero no logró emitir ningún sonido. Se acercó más a aquel rostro que le resultaba tan familiar, y comenzó a experimentar en su propia esencia la tristeza que invadía a la bella mujer.

- Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos… - dijo ella – ahora estás aquí, lejos del mundo que conocimos, y… Me prometiste que volverías sano y salvo – El ser continuó acercándose a la bella muchacha. El dolor que experimentaba la mujer invadía su propia esencia como miles de cuchillos clavándose en él. El cabello, castaño claro, flotaba a su alrededor como la suave hierba ondea por el efecto del viento. La segunda figura permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde había aparecido y le miraba. Aquellos ojos negros, aquel rostro sereno… Los conocía, estaba seguro de que los conocía. Pero ¿de qué? Él parecía muy fuerte, y ella se veía tan frágil… Quizás en ellos estaba la respuesta al porqué él estaba allí.

- Intenta recordar – Le animó el hombre. Su voz estaba llena de tranquilidad y paciencia, y el ser, tenía la impresión de haberla escuchado antes muchas veces, hablándole, enseñándole… Sin darse cuenta, había flotado tan cerca de la mujer que se encontraba justo delante de su rostro, por el cual resbalaban las lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos cerrados. Y de pronto los abrió.

- Prometiste volver.

Cuando el etéreo ser vio sus ojos, aquella invisible e inexplicable barrera que le separaba de sus recuerdos se rompió en mil pedazos, y sintió calor brotando en cada punto de su esencia. Sintió de nuevo su cuerpo, experimentó aquel último dolor sentido, y al hacerlo, su garganta estalló finalmente en un grito ensordecedor que le hizo perder de nuevo el aliento, como lo había perdido antes de llegar a aquel extraño lugar. Por fin, sintió sus manos, sus piernas, su rostro, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y aquella punzada en el costado que le impedía respirar. Tras recuperar poco a poco el aliento, miró hacia abajo, iluminados por la luz que emitían las dos figuras, vio por fin sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuerpo. Nervioso, se palpó la cara, la cabeza, los hombros, volvía a tener un cuerpo tangible, y… reparó en la herida que tenía en el costado. Pese a la armadura que llevaba, un agujero le atravesaba el cuerpo por completo y la sangre resbalaba hacia sus piernas. Pero de repente, aquella punzada cesó, y no sintió más el dolor pese a aquella horrible visión de su propio cuerpo destrozado. No sintió el daño que aquella herida debía estar ocasionándole.

Sorprendido, el ser volvió a observar los ojos de aquella muchacha. La visión de aquellos ojos provocó una reacción demoledora en él que le hizo recuperar su maltrecho cuerpo, el cuerpo que había tenido antes de llegar a aquel oscuro lugar. La muchacha le miraba triste, y sus ojos verde turquesa estaban provocando en el ser sensaciones inexplicables.

Él observó al hombre moreno que se hallaba a su lado. Seguía sonriéndole y la expresión de su rostro le resultaba demasiado familiar. El ser miró a la muchacha interrogativamente. Se acercó más a ella y la miró fijamente. Levantó una de sus manos y sus dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, que se deslizaba como si se tratara de pura seda.

- … Os conozco – le dijo a la muchacha en un susurro. Ella sonrió levemente. La muchacha acarició el rostro del ser con el dorso de sus dedos, sonriendo.

- Dilo. – Le rogó ella, entre susurros. – Di nuestros nombres.

De pronto, una lucidez desconocida hasta aquel momento invadió su mente, y pudo discernir con claridad la identidad de aquellas misteriosas personas.

- Arien… y Gohan - Susurró él. Y como por arte de magia, el viento se levantó con violencia alrededor de las dos figuras, y éstas sonrieron, felices, permitiendo a la brisa apoderarse de sus cabellos y sacudir su ropa, alejándolas repentinamente de él.

Y la oscuridad cesó. En su lugar el azul del cielo más puro inundó todo a su alrededor, iluminándole a él, cegando brevemente sus ojos azules y haciendo brillar su cabello lavanda. Y como un mazazo, la verdad entró en su cabeza volviendo a ser consciente de sí mismo, de quién era, y de cómo había llegado allí. Y la verdad era tan demoledora y tan triste, que si él hubiera tenido los pies en el suelo, habría caído de rodillas, sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

- Estoy… muerto - Se decía él mismo – …muerto. Cell, me ha matado. – Trunks, miró a la chica una vez más y estiró las manos, tratando de alcanzarla.

- Yo te habría esperado siempre. – Se lamentó ella – Habríamos vivido tantas cosas juntos. Lo único que anhelaba era pasar la vida junto a ti. Y ahora ya no te veré nunca más.

- Yo… lo siento… ¡Gohan! – Gritaba él, estirando sus brazos cada vez más. Pero Arien y Gohan se alejaban y no podía alcanzarlos. – Por favor, ¡no os vayáis!

- No temas. Ahora que nos has recordado, permaneceremos siempre en tu interior – Le dijo Gohan, mientras también se alejaba de Trunks, siguiendo a Arien en aquel vuelo etéreo.

- Siempre estaré junto a ti. – Le dijo Arien, suavemente, comenzando a desaparecer - Aunque no me veas. Siempre estaré contigo.

Eran las mismas palabras que pronunció en la grabación que guardaba de ella. Y tras aquellas palabras, la luz volvió a brillar con fuerza alrededor de ella y de Gohan, haciendo desaparecer sus cuerpos y dejando a Trunks de nuevo sólo en aquella inmensidad.

Trunks se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a sus queridos amigos. Sentía una congoja enorme, en su corazón. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que Cell le tocara de muerte? No debió bajar la guardia.

De pronto la corriente de aire se levantó de nuevo a su alrededor, formando un remolino cada vez más potente. Trunks cerró los ojos, aquel potente viento le molestaba, y notó que comenzaba a arrastrarle dentro del remolino. En seguida, se halló en el interior del tornado girando frenéticamente, y sin poder hacer nada por detenerse o por escapar de allí, una fuerza misteriosa le mantenía atrapado en el ojo de aquel huracán y no podía luchar contra ella. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo girando en el aire pero, de repente, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Trunks abrió los ojos y lo que vio le dejó aún más extrañado de lo que ya estaba. Se encontraba en una habitación en la que unas extrañas personas con la piel morada iban y venían, bulliciosas, cargando cajas y papeles. Parecía una oficina, y ante él, un enorme escritorio se levantaba, majestuoso. Algo flotaba sobre su cabeza y Trunks miró arriba para ver de qué se trataba. Llevaba sobre su cabeza una aureola dorada. Del otro lado del escritorio se escuchó una voz grave diciendo:

- Número 2.897.450. Trunks Briefs… Un momento… "Muerto en manos de Cell mientras luchaba por proteger la tierra" – Se oyó un estrepitoso sonido, provocado por las patas de una gigantesca silla al arrastrar en el suelo, unos pasos dieron la vuelta al escritorio, y ante Trunks apareció la persona que había estado sentada en el escritorio. Era un ogro horripilante y gigantesco, con barba oscura y la piel de un tono rojizo. Vestía formalmente, con un traje azul y una corbata roja. En la cabeza llevaba una especie de casco vikingo con cuernos.

- Hola… Soy Trunks. – Se presentó El joven haciendo una reverencia ante el elegante ogro.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba nadie por aquí con un informe de vida como el tuyo. Dice que has sido una persona valiente, buena, y dispuesta a sacrificarse por la vida de los que te rodeaban. Perdiste la vida luchando para defender a la humanidad. No cabe duda de cual será tu destino a partir de ahora. Pero, dime ¿cómo está la situación allá abajo? – Le preguntó el ogro, interesado. Trunks no sabía quién era aquel personaje pero por alguna extraña razón le inspiraba mucho respeto.

- Pues, no puedo explicarle mucho, señor. Lo único que sé es que Goku se sacrificó para eliminar a Cell, y éste, finalmente volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros. El sacrificio de Goku no sirvió de mucho.

- ¡¿Goku ha muerto? – Se sorprendió el ogro – ¡Eso es horrible! Pero, ¿Cómo es que no ha pasado por aquí?

A su alrededor, los hombres celestes se detuvieron en sus quehaceres y observaron la preocupación de la enorme figura. Algunos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, y varios comentarios llegaron sin querer a los oídos de Trunks: "¿habéis oído? ¡Goku ha muerto!", "Enma-Daioh está muy preocupado", "Sin Son Goku protegiendo la Tierra, ¡puede que hayan más víctimas!"

- ¡Silencio! – Gritó Enma Daioh mirando a su alrededor, provocando que los hombrecillos volvieran apresuradamente a sus tareas.

- No hace falta que te preocupes tanto Enma. – dijo una voz desconocida para Trunks - Ya ha pasado todo.

En el aire, apareció una enorme bola de cristal y sobre ella se mantenía sentada una anciana diminuta, que los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Uranai Baba! – Exclamó Enma Daio al verla.

- ¡Esa soy yo! – dijo la bruja Baba como respuesta. – Goku no ha pasado por aquí porque él tiene ya acceso directo al cielo, Enma. Además ya está con Kaioh Sama… Cell también se lo llevó por delante a él.

- No… - negó Enma Daio, retrocediendo un paso y agitando la cabeza de lado a lado, con frustración. – Kaioh Sama, muerto. Esa noticia sí que no me la esperaba.

- Es una gran pérdida, efectivamente. Pero no debemos olvidar que, vivo o muerto, Kaioh sigue siendo el rey de la galaxia norte y seguirá ejerciendo como tal, aunque sus capacidades y poderes se verán menguados.- Aclaró la bruja. Y, dirigiéndose de nuevo al muchacho, Uranai siguió hablando – Pero no todo son malas noticias. El hijo de Goku, el pequeño Gohan, ha acabado con aquel monstruo y ha devuelto la paz a la Tierra.

- ¿Gohan ha matado a Cell? – Exclamó Trunks, sonriendo – ¡Finalmente lo ha conseguido! – dijo, entusiasmado.

- Sí, con una pequeña ayudita de su padre desde el otro mundo (de lo cual tendré que hablar con Goku luego), pero el peligro ya ha terminado. – Explicó la bruja. Tras un momento de silencio, reparó en Trunks y dijo - Ahora que pienso, si tú formas parte del grupo de amigos de Goku, probablemente te resuciten gracias a las bolas de dragón, y si es así, tus amigos deben estar a punto de invocar a Shenron. Así que, no creo que sea necesario que entres al cielo ahora, si Enma está de acuerdo, te acompañaré a la estancia intermedia, para que esperes el momento de volver a la Tierra. – El ogro asintió una vez con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio.

- Señora… tengo una pregunta - Trunks se sentía bastante perdido con aquellos personajes y en aquel desconocido lugar. Uranai se giró para mirarle y descendió hasta quedar a la altura de los azules ojos del muchacho. - Entonces, ¿estoy en el cielo?

- En el reino de los muertos, para ser exactos. Esto, no es el cielo. Para acceder a él, debes pasar el juicio previo en el que se valoran tus acciones y propósitos buenos con respecto a los malos. Si tu parte buena supera la mala, accedes al cielo, pero si no es así… Pasarías el resto de la eternidad en un lugar no tan agradable. – Explicó Uranai.

- Uranai – Dijo Enma Daioh, con expresión seria- Si no te importa, explícale al muchacho lo que quiera saber mientras le acompañas a la sala intermedia. Acabo de recibir el siguiente informe, se acerca el número 2.897.451. Es mejor que Trunks se vaya de aquí, ahora. – Y dicho esto, Enma se levantó de su silla y se sacó la chaqueta, realizando varios estiramientos de brazos y piernas.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Uranai, alarmada – Hijito, sígueme – dijo dirigiéndose a Trunks – Por aquí, deprisa.

- De acuerdo – Accedió Trunks extrañado. Y ambos comenzaron a desplazarse rápidamente a través de los hombrecillos celestes.

Cuando llegaron a la sala intermedia, Baba ya le había explicado quién era Enma Daioh y qué hacía allá. Así que a Trunks sólo le quedaba preguntar una cosa.

- Uranai, antes de llegar al despacho de Enma Daioh, estuve en un lugar muy extraño. Al principio no tenía cuerpo ni recordaba quién era, pero luego recuperé mi cuerpo y mis recuerdos, y en aquel lugar estaban también dos de mis amigos más queridos. ¿Qué lugar era ese?

- Me temo, jovencito que no puedo ayudarte demasiado. – contestó la bruja – Ese lugar se halla en tu propio subconsciente, cuando tu alma está cruzando la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, pero no conozco demasiado acerca de él. En el mundo de los vivos, muchos lo llaman El Limbo, y lo único que sé es que en él, las almas se enfrentan a sus deseos y sentimientos más profundos y fuertes, y algunas también con sus propios miedos. – Respondió Uranai, pensativa. – Supongo que esos amigos que viste son las personas que más quieres, o las que ya no están contigo. Y el hecho de no recordar tu propio pasado muestra un secreto temor a quedarte solo, y no ser recordado por nadie. – Uranai, guardó silencio entonces y Trunks no habló más. Aquello que la vidente le dijo le dejó profundamente consternado. ¿Miedo a quedarse sólo?... Nunca se había planteado algo así. – Vaya, presiento que ya ha llegado la hora. En cualquier momento tu alma será convocada por Shenron, así que será mejor que vuelva con Enma, necesitará toda la ayuda posible para controlar al número 2.897.451. Ese Cell puede resultar un problema…

Trunks se volvió súbitamente hacia Uranai con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir. La bruja seguía hablando pero Trunks percibió algo que le impedía seguir escuchándola. Un golpe sordo. Y luego otro, y otro más. Aquel ritmo de golpes graves crecía mientras su visión se volvía borrosa. Trunks creyó notar algo en su interior. Posó una mano sobre su pecho y vio que aquellos golpes provenían de allí. Era su corazón, latiendo de nuevo.

De pronto, sintió que el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies, y comenzó a caer en picado sin poder controlar su caída. No veía nada a su alrededor, y una sensación de ahogo comenzó a invadirle. Cerró los ojos, y tras caer durante un tiempo indeterminado, chocó de espaldas contra una superficie. De la impresión, abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

Cuando consiguió enfocar su visión, vio a su alrededor a Yamcha, Son Gohan, Krilin… Todos sus amigos estaban allá, mirándole entusiasmados, felices de que hubiera vuelto con ellos de nuevo. Trunks había resucitado, y estaba en el palacio de Kami Sama. Le costó un momento volver a ser consciente de que estaba vivo, miró su costado y a través del agujero de la armadura manchada de su propia sangre vio su piel, sin rastro de heridas. Había vuelto, y allí estaban todos sus amigos, y lo mejor era que el monstruo Cell había desaparecido para siempre de aquel mundo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!<p>

En el siguiente capítulo Trunks se preparará para volver a su mundo, destruir a los androides, y reencontrarse con su madre y con su amor. n.n

¿Sucederá todo así de fácil y rápido? Algo me dice que Arien no estará esperando en casa tranquilamente... ¡Esta chica es un nervio! ¬¬'

Amo vuestros comentarios, así que porfavor, ¡regaladme algunos de ellos! :P


	12. Un día más

En la Corporación Cápsula, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bulma cuidaba del pequeño Trunks, el Dr. Briefs y la señora Briefs continuaban con sus tranquilas y felices vidas, y Vegeta seguía tan solitario como siempre, incluso más, debido a la muerte de su eterno rival, a quien soñaba derrotar en alguna batalla. Vegeta se sentía desanimado, y nunca antes se había sentido así, lo cual le hacía estar incómodo consigo mismo.

Trunks había decidido descansar un día entero antes de volver a su línea temporal. Bueno, no lo había decidido él, prácticamente su madre y su abuela le suplicaron hasta que el muchacho no pudo hacer más que ceder. Dos mujeres pertinaces era más de lo que cualquier saiyajin podía resistir.

Trunks quería aprovechar aquel día, almacenando en su memoria tantos recuerdos como le fuera posible. Aquella casa, con aquel jardín, la ciudad entera con sus alrededores. No los encontraría precisamente así en su tiempo, y estaba seguro de que el impacto con la realidad sería descomunal. Pero estaba decidido a devolver a su casa y su ciudad el aspecto que un día tuvo.

Mientras paseaba distraídamente por los pasillos del edificio, pasó por delante de una habitación en el segundo piso, donde oyó una suave música, y la voz de su madre en un arrullo. Se detuvo ante la puerta, y la abrió con sigilo para mirar en el interior del cuarto. Era la habitación de su alter ego, el pequeño Trunks. Bulma acababa de meter al bebé en la cuna, que se había dormido escuchando la melodía que salía de una antigua caja de música, abierta sobre una mesa. Bulma arropó al pequeño y reparó en su "hijo mayor" que los miraba en silencio. Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera de allí. Trunks obedeció y tras él salió Bulma, cerrando antes la cajita de música. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Bulma entrecerró con cuidado la puerta.

- Menos mal que se ha dormido – dijo la peliceleste, aún entre susurros – Hijo, mira que eres difícil para dormir ¿eh? – Trunks sonrió, sonrojándose levemente.

- Tranquila, pronto dormirá sin problemas – le dijo el muchacho – tú siempre me decías que cuando era un bebé me costaba mucho quedarme dormido, pero cuando cumplí un año y medio, empecé a cambiar.

- ¡Uff! Pues me quitas un peso de encima – suspiró Bulma aliviada. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección al jardín de la planta baja. – Si no fuera por la caja de música creo que no te dormirías nunca… - Sonrió ella – Esa caja es un antiguo joyero de tu abuela, y un día, ella lo abrió mientras llorabas, para distraerte, y te quedaste dormido. Así que esa caja está en tu habitación desde aquel mismo día.

Trunks miró a su madre levemente avergonzado, con una mano en la nuca. Nunca imaginó que hubiera sido un bebé tan trabajoso. En seguida llegaron al jardín, donde sus abuelos estaban tomando el té.

- ¡Bulma, Trunks! – La abuela les saludaba desde su butaca como si no les hubiera visto en días, y sólo hacía media hora que Trunks se había cruzado con ella en la casa. - ¡Hooola!

- Tu abuela es tann… - Dijo Bulma, con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente, y un tic en el ojo. La frase quedó incompleta porque pronto llegaron a donde estaban los abuelos.

- Tu abuela ha hecho un pastel de manzanas, ¡ven a merendar con nosotros! – Le pidió su abuelo.

Trunks se encogió de hombros mirando a su madre, que le sonreía, mientras veía a su hijo del futuro sentarse con sus abuelos a merendar.

Bulma estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo. Antes de saber quien era, lo primero que pensó de él, fue que era un chico muy atractivo y fuerte, con mucho estilo al vestir. Después, a medida que le fue conociendo, se dio cuenta que además de muy guapo, tenía una personalidad arrolladora y una timidez adorable, y que la combinación de estos tres factores resultaba ser una auténtica bomba para cualquier mujer que reparara en él. Además lo más admirable de aquel muchacho, era que aun viniendo de un mundo apocalíptico y de haber crecido entre tanto sufrimiento, era un chico muy honesto y tenía muy buenos sentimientos, además de una educación excelente. En aquel chico estaban reunidos lo mejor de sí misma y lo mejor de Vegeta, y tener esa certeza significaba una gran tranquilidad para ella, porque ya no temía que su hijo heredara el mal carácter de ella o los instintos asesinos y el orgullo de Vegeta.

Además, verle allí, permitiendo que sus abuelos disfrutaran de él los últimos momentos antes de que se marchara, le pareció un acto tan gentil, que le provocó un impulso irrefrenable. Sin poder evitarlo, Bulma se dirigió a su hijo por la espalda, mientras estaba sentado hablando con su abuelo y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks, dándole un tierno abrazo. Trunks no se esperaba aquella muestra de cariño, y quedó un momento en tensión, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- … Mamá – dijo el muchacho susurrando.

- Cállate – exigió Bulma, con los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba del abrazo que le estaba dando a su hijo. Apretó aún más sus brazos, acercando el rostro de su hijo al suyo, y le dio varios besos en la mejilla que casi dejaron sordo a Trunks.

Los abuelos reían ante este gesto de Bulma, que no soltaba al muchacho, y éste no sabía cómo zafarse de los brazos de su madre. Al fin, Bulma le dio un último beso, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, y le soltó, permitiendo a Trunks frotarse la mejilla, completamente roja.

- ¡Uff! ¡Que a gusto se queda una! – Exclamó Bulma, sacando pecho, y sentándose al lado de su madre.

- ¡Mamá! ¿a qué ha venido eso? – Preguntó Trunks, extrañado. Le había dado un poco de vergüenza verse en esa situación y notaba sus orejas calientes, sospechaba que las tenía rojas. Y las tenía, como el resto de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso una madre necesita un motivo para besar y achuchar a su hijo? – Preguntó Bulma, distraídamente. La abuela aprobaba sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza y con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro, mientras servía una taza de té para su hija. – Además, si quieres un motivo, te lo daré: Te lo mereces. Por haber cuidado de tu padre, por impedir que hiciera estupideces, y por comportarte con tanto valor durante todo este tiempo. ¡Si prácticamente eras un niño! Y te has convertido en todo un hombre. – Miró a su hijo con ternura – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Trunks. – Los ojos de la peliazul, brillaban, al borde de unas lágrimas de emoción que pudo contener a tiempo, para no incomodar más a su hijo, que bastante ruborizado estaba ya. Trunks desvió la mirada a su plato, vacío, sin saber qué responder ante eso, pero antes de hacerlo sonrió tímidamente a su madre. - Ojalá volvieras a visitarnos para explicarnos cómo van las cosas en tu mundo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más. – Trunks volvió a mirar a su madre.

- ¿Más? ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó, extrañado. Bulma sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Veo que no se te escapa una. Tienes la misma capacidad intelectual de tu madre. – Bulma apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó a Trunks para seguir hablándole. – En la pequeña cajita donde guardas tus cápsulas Hoi Poi, hay una cápsula nueva que he colocado yo. Tienes que dársela a tu madre, o sea a mí, en cuanto llegues a tu tiempo. Esta última semana he fabricado un acumulador acelerador de energía. Tu madre, es decir, yo, sólo tendrá que acoplarlo a tu máquina del tiempo, y el acumulador almacenará energía 30 veces más rápido que el sistema que la máquina lleva integrado. Así que si antes tardabas 3 meses en recargar la nave, ahora tardarás 3 días. – Bulma calló, triunfante, esperando la reacción de su hijo. Trunks asombrado, no pudo más que sonreír pasando su mirada de su madre a su abuelo. – Obviamente, tu abuelo también ha participado. Con esto pretendo que vuelvas a visitarnos, quiero saber de ti pronto, y también asegurarme de que estás bien y que todo ha ido como esperabas con los androides.

- Mamá… ¡Eres genial! – Y esta vez fue Trunks quien se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su madre besando su cabeza. Bulma, presa de un ataque de risa, no tenía fuerzas para detener al semi-saiyagin, y sus abuelos reían divertidos, también.

Aquella bonita escena era observada de no muy lejos por los ojos negros de cierto guerrero, que no tenía el valor para decirle a su hijo lo que su madre acababa de decir, y sonrió, sabiendo que, en parte, Bulma lo había hecho porque sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ya al día siguiente, Trunks preparaba todo lo que se tenía que llevar. Había ordenado sobre la cama las cosas que debía guardar, cuando Bulma se paró ante el marco de la puerta de la que había sido la habitación de Trunks hasta aquel momento.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó desde allí

- ¡Claro, mamá! – Contestó Trunks, jovial.

- Creo que ha sido buena idea que te cortara el cabello. – dijo Bulma entrando en la habitación lentamente – El cabello largo te queda muy bien pero es mejor que te vean con el mismo aspecto con el que te fuiste. En 20 días que llevas aquí no es posible que te haya crecido tanto el cabello y sería un shock para la gente que te conoce, aunque has cambiado mucho, en general. Cuando ya te hayan visto se lo tendrás que explicar todo, porque has crecido mucho y necesitarán saber porqué, y te ha cambiado la expresión de la cara, hijo. Llegaste con facciones de niño y te vas con aspecto de hombre. Seguro que tu madre, o sea yo, lo nota en seguida. – Trunks miró a su madre.

- ¿En serio he cambiado tanto? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Más de lo que crees – Trunks sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de su madre, y siguió haciendo su equipaje. - ¡Vaya! Veo que estás muy contento. Entusiasmado, más bien. ¿No se deberá a que pronto vas a volver a ver a esa chica tan especial…? - Bulma dijo estas palabras simplemente para mortificar un poco a su hijo. Pero este abrió mucho los azules ojos y desvió la mirada, ruborizándose. Sus reacciones siempre iban más allá de lo que ella esperaba- ¡Oh! ¡No tienes remedio! – dijo Bulma, fastidiada, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para seguir hablándole - Pues si quieres ser feliz debes confesarle lo que sientes, deberás ser valiente para ello, y no te ayudará demasiado el ponerte colorado siempre que hablamos de ella, y que te entre esa vergüenza. ¡No sé de quien habrás heredado esa timidez! De mí o de tu padre imposible, nosotros somos unos…

- Descarados. – Terminó de decir Trunks, con una sonrisa en los labios – Me lo has dicho mil veces en el futuro, mamá. Y no te preocupes, sé lo que debo hacer pero debo encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo. No es nada fácil para mí, yo no tengo experiencia en estas cosas – Trunks desvió la vista, incómodo. - Además, primero debo ocuparme de esos dos monstruos. Y después vendrá todo lo demás.

Bulma se sentó en la cama, pensativa. Miraba cómo Trunks guardaba en la maleta-cápsula la ropa que había utilizado y la que le había regalado su abuela y ella misma, y se le ocurrió algo.

- Oye, ¿por qué no les llevas regalos? – dijo finalmente la peliazul – Iba a decirte que le llevaras un regalo a Arien pero quizás te dará menos vergüenza dárselo si también le llevas uno a tu madre, que…

- Que eres tú. – Terminó Trunks de nuevo. Bulma le frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, Trunks se encogió de hombros. – Eres demasiado previsible, mamá.

- ¡Mira quien habla! – Trunks sonrió – Así que, ¿qué me dices? ¿buscamos un regalo para esa chica? Cualquier cosa me hará ilusión a mí. Pero a Arien, ¿qué le gusta?

Trunks se detuvo un momento, pensativo y miró brevemente hacia la ventana antes de contestar a su madre.

- Arien se conforma siempre con poco. Con menos de lo que merece. – Se centró en la maleta y buscó en su interior un momento, hasta que encontró algo - ¿Qué le gusta? – Preguntó, sonriendo - ¡el chocolate! – Y dicho esto, sonriendo sacó de la maleta una enorme tableta de chocolate que mostró a su madre, con gesto triunfal, demostrándole que ya había pensado en todo lo que su madre le había dicho.

Aquella tarde, Trunks se despidió de todos sus amigos antes de entrar en la nave para volver a su tiempo. Su madre había celebrado una pequeña fiesta de despedida a la que acudieron todos, y en la que recordaron también a Son Goku, y cuánto le echaban de menos.

Trunks se despidió de todos y cada uno de sus amigos: Krilin, Yamcha, Gohan, Milk, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, sus abuelos… Bulma le volvió a recordar que volviera pronto para visitarles, y por último, Vegeta le dedicó un gesto de despedida que valía más que mil palabras. El muchacho, le respondió de igual forma, sonriendo.

Entró en la nave, y se acomodó en su asiento antes de arrancar motores y asegurarse de que la fecha en la que iba a volver era la correcta. En teoría estaba todo ajustado por su madre, así que no tenía que tocar nada, pero prefería asegurarse. Por último, se abrochó el cinturón, cerró la escotilla, y puso en marcha la máquina del tiempo, que se elevó en el aire. Trunks echó una última ojeada a sus queridos amigos y finalmente, la máquina y Trunks desaparecieron en el aire.

…

…

…

En otra dimensión, una chica estaba frente a su casa, reparando el depósito de su moto, que se rompió hacía 13 días, y hasta aquel momento no había podido disponer del soldador para arreglarlo. Bulma y ella habían estado muy ocupadas con el telar robotizado. Las mujeres habían podido fabricar nuevas prendas de ropa, que, aunque no se trataban de modelos de alta costura, le daban mil vueltas a la vieja y remendada ropa que habían vestido hasta aquel momento. Arien por fin vestía una camiseta blanca de manga corta de su talla, a la que no había tenido que hacer ningún arreglo, y unos jeans negros. La tela para los jeans aún había que mejorarla, pero para ser una primera prueba, el resultado no había sido malo, y le iban más cómodos que aquellos pantalones que Trunks le dio. La chica se veía ahora mucho más esbelta y estilizada.

Cuando terminó de soldar, dejó a un lado el soldador y se quitó la máscara de protección para observar mejor el resultado. Sopló sobre la reciente soldadura y esperó unos segundos, Parecía que aguantaría bien, al menos hasta que tuvieran la suerte de encontrar un depósito que se adaptara a aquella moto.

Era una moto muy especial para ella y estaba dispuesta a encontrar un recambio para poder seguir usándola. Distraídamente, desconectó el soldador y entró en el laboratorio.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – Le preguntó Bulma. Quien se hallaba frente al telar ajustando algunos parámetros.

- ¡Sip! Ahora tengo que lijar la soldadura, pero ya está terminado. – Respondió la chica, mientras se desplazaba por el laboratorio dando saltitos. Dejó el soldador en un estante, y fue a la otra punta de la estancia para buscar una lija.

- Allí encima tienes una – le informó Bulma, señalando la mesa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! – Contestó Arien, acercándose a la mesa. – Bulma, cuando termine iré a probar la moto, aunque sea por el centro de la ciudad. Necesito asegurarme de que el depósito no pierde con el motor arrancado. – dijo la chica, tomando la lija, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de nuevo.

- De acuerdo. Creo que en el angar queda gasolina en el bidón pequeño. Pero no abuses de ella, porque el depósito que llenó Trunks ya se está vaciando, así que debemos conservarla para utilizarla para ir a comprar.

- ¡Descuida! Pondré la justa para hacer 30 kilómetros, como mucho.

- ¡Y ten cuidado! – le recomendó Bulma, alzando el tono de voz ya que Arien ya había salido afuera.

- ¡No te preocupes, lo tendré!

Arien lijó la soldadura. El resultado fue muy satisfactorio. Había aprendido a soldar muy bien de Bulma, y había hecho una soldadura limpia. Ahora debía repostar la moto y rezar para que no le costara mucho arrancarla, ya que llevaba varios días sin hacerlo y debían estar los conductos de la gasolina llenos de aire.

Se dirigió al hangar y buscó el pequeño bidón que le había dicho Bulma. Estaba en un rincón, tras algunos muebles viejos. Arien lo cogió, y comprobó su contenido.

- Bueno. Más o menos tendré para 30 kilómetros con esto. – Dijo para sí.

Cogió un embudo para poder llenar el depósito y salió del hangar. Tras repostar y pasar 5 minutos dándole patadas a la palanca de arranque, la vieja moto arrancó.

- ¡Uuuf! – Suspiró la chica, aliviada - ¡Menos mal! Ya me pensaba que no arrancaría. – dijo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Sin parar la moto, guardó el bidón, el embudo y la lima en el hangar, miró alrededor del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula y se subió a la moto, para ir a probarla.

Arien estaba contenta, el sonido del motor era bueno, eso quería decir que el depósito no se había ensuciado demasiado mientras estaba vacío y no había partículas que se hubieran colado en los cilindros al volver a llegar la gasolina a ellos. La chica miró atrás.

La moto levantaba mucho polvo, y ella había olvidado ponerse las gafas de protección y el casco. _"Bueno"_ pensó, _"sólo tardaré 20 minutos."_

Siguió su camino, por las empolvadas y abandonadas calles, y llegó a las inmediaciones del túnel donde había vivido con su padre. Detuvo su marcha y miró a su alrededor, estaba a unos 500 metros de la entrada del túnel. No había vuelto mucho por allí, únicamente volvía para visitar a los que fueron sus amigos, incluso a aquellas chicas que solían fastidiar a Arien cuando eran pequeñas. Ella no les guardaba ningún rencor por eso, las consideraba sus amigas, eran las únicas chicas de su edad que conocía, y a ella no le gustaba llevarse mal con la gente. Arien pensaba que lo que pasó en el pasado con aquellas chicas, sólo eran cosas de niños. Pero ellas, aún la trataban de un modo extraño cuando la veían, no eran muy simpáticas con ella, sobretodo cuando veían el caso que le hacían los chicos del lugar cuando iba a visitarles.

Mientras estaba allí parada, se dio cuenta de algo. No había visto a nadie en el exterior de los túneles desde que salió de la Corporación Cápsula. Extrañada, paró el motor de la moto. Un extraño silencio lo rodeaba todo, y sólo era roto por el quejido del viento, que arremolinaba la fina arena que cubría el viejo asfalto.

Arien, volvió a observar a su alrededor, con los sentidos alerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Aquella situación no era normal. De pronto, vio dos figuras moviéndose entre los cascotes y los trozos de runa. Avanzaban lentamente, agachadas, y parecía que iban en dirección a la entrada del túnel, que aún estaba un poco lejos. Arien intentó vislumbrar de quien se trataba. Una de las figuras tenía el pelo corto y pelirrojo, y la otra era morena y tenía el pelo rizado. Eran Ada e Irina, dos de sus amigas. Arien, se bajó de la moto y se acercó a las dos chicas. Cuando estuvo más cerca, vio que Irina cojeaba y Ada la sostenía. Caminaban nerviosas, mirando a todas partes y avanzaban muy lentamente.

- ¡Irina! ¿qué te ha pasado? – Exclamó Arien cuando se hallaba a unos 7 metros de ellas. Las chicas dieron un respingo, no la habían oído llegar y Arien se les había acercado por la espalda, asustándolas. Cuando vieron que era ella suspiraron, aliviadas.

- ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte, Arien! – Le recriminó Ada, la pelirroja - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás loca?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Arien, seriamente.

- ¿Acaso no te has enterado? ¿Es que no escucháis la radio en esa mansión o qué? – Dijo Irina, entre dientes, aguantando el dolor de la pierna.

- … No. Salí de casa a probar la moto y no encendí la radio antes de salir. Tampoco la puse por el camino. No me digáis que… - Arien cerró las manos en puños. Las dos chicas le asintieron con la cabeza, con la preocupación claramente visible en sus rostros. – Mierda, los androides. Están aquí.

- Han sido avistados a sólo 10 kilómetros, Arien, y se dirigían hacia aquí. Debemos llegar al túnel antes de que nos encuentren. Si no, estamos muertas. – Ada miraba a Arien, suplicante. La pobre chica llevaba la ropa sucia y la cara sudorosa. Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme al cargar con Irina hasta allí y debía estar exhausta. Arien, decidida, se acercó a las chicas.

- Vamos, te ayudaré a llevar a Irina ahora, debemos llegar al túnel cuanto antes. – Pasó uno de los brazos de Irina por encima de su cuello, y comenzaron a caminar a un ritmo más rápido.

A Irina le costaba muchísimo, pero se notaba que estaba aguantando el dolor para poder ir más deprisa. Caminar entre tantos escombros no era nada fácil, y no podían acortar yendo en línea recta. Había que esquivar las ruinas y eso hacía el trayecto aún más largo.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado, chicas? – Les preguntó Arien.

- Salimos a comprar algo de comida a la tienda, y cuando estábamos allí, anunciaron por la radio la posición de los androides. Ada y yo decidimos volver a casa cuanto antes, así que dejamos las compras y nos fuimos corriendo. – Le explicó Irina, con un poco de dificultad a causa del dolor.

- Pero tuvimos que pasar por una zona con mucha piedra y con trozos de ladrillos y a Irina se le torció el tobillo. – Se lamentó Ada.

- ¿Te lo has roto? – Preguntó Arien, temerosa.

- No lo sé, Arien. Me duele mucho y no puedo apoyarlo nada. – Irina aguantaba las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.

Las tres chicas avanzaban a duras penas por entre las ruinas de la ciudad. Las calles vacías se antojaban como un tenebroso pueblo fantasma. No había nadie a quien acudir, su única oportunidad era llegar cuanto antes al túnel y esconderse. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban.

Cuando les quedaban 200 metros para llegar, una explosión a su izquierda las dejó paralizadas en el sitio. Parte de uno de los edificios cercanos comenzó a derrumbarse, obligando a las chicas a refugiarse tras los restos de unas paredes en ruinas. Arien, Ada e Irina se apretaron unas contra otras con los ojos cerrados, y agachadas esperaban a que terminara el derrumbe. Cuando el estrépito terminó, las chicas abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre ellas. Arien les indicó con señas que guardaran silencio y lentamente se asomó por encima de aquel escondite. Irina, que la miraba con miedo y con lágrimas en los ojos, le agarró del pantalón y estiró de ella hacia abajo. Arien la miró, y la chica le devolvió la mirada con expresión asustada y negando con la cabeza, agitando sus negros rizos. Arien frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de Irina con la suya, para reconfortarla. De nuevo, se asomó lentamente por encima de los restos de la pared y miró el lugar del derrumbe.

A causa de la polvareda que la explosión provocó, no se veía gran cosa, pero la nube de polvo comenzaba a disiparse y Arien escudriñó en ella para mirar qué había pasado.

Horrorizada, vio dos figuras menudas caminando lentamente por el lugar. Parecía que iban hablando entre ellas, una iba nerviosa, como enfadada, y la otra caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

La polvareda permitió por fin vislumbrar los rostros y el aspecto de aquellas dos personas. Una era una chica rubia, muy guapa, delgada y de aspecto angelical. Llevaba el cabello por los hombros y vestía un suéter negro con las mangas a rayas, falda y chaleco azules, leggins negros y botas. La otra persona era un chico también muy guapo, con aspecto inofensivo. Físicamente muy parecido a la mujer, éste tenía el cabello negro y lo llevaba peinado de forma parecida a la rubia. Llevaba un suéter negro, jeans, un pañuelo en el cuello y una pistola en la cintura, guardada en su funda. Ambos llevaban aros dorados como pendientes.

Arien, se agachó de nuevo en su escondite lo más rápido que pudo. Miró a su derecha. Las dos chicas permanecían en silencio y la miraban con expresión expectante. No supo qué decirles. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p>Sé que me odiáis por esto, pero he decidido darle un poco de suspense a la historia. Al menos durante un tiempo.<p>

¿Cómo saldrán de su escondite las chicas? ¿Podrán escapar sin que los androides reparen en ellas?

Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Dejadme saber vuestra opinión sobre este último capítulo, ¡quiero saber cuánto me odiais! n.n


	13. El retorno del guerrero

En los alrededores de la Corporación Cápsula, aún se entreveía la polvareda que había levantado la moto de Arien al arrancar. La chica era ya un diminuto punto en el horizonte y en seguida se perdió de vista del todo. Segundos después, Se levantó un extraño viento en el lugar, provocando pequeños remolinos de polvo. De pronto, unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas comenzaron a cruzar el aire, al principio muy pocas y después cada vez en más cantidad. El viento fue más fuerte y las descargas más intensas cuando, en el aire, a unos 20 metros de altura, apareció, precedida de un destello, una nave con forma de huevo, y con su aparición se detuvo el viento y las descargas eléctricas.

La nave, descendió lentamente hasta aterrizar y detuvo los motores. A través del cristal, Trunks miraba su entorno. Parecía mentira que aquel lugar fuera el mismo donde había estado hacía un momento. Una congoja y una rabia le inundaron el corazón. Para describir aquello con una palabra bastaba: desolación.

Abrió la escotilla y se apoyó con una mano en el borde para saltar afuera, buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido. Los alrededores estaban desiertos, no veía a su madre ni a Arien, y tampoco estaba la vieja moto de Arien aparcada en las inmediaciones.

Trunks corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al laboratorio como un rayo, y cuando entró en él, buscó a las dos mujeres con la mirada. La radio está sonando como siempre. El laboratorio parecía vacío, no había rastro de ellas. Trunks reparó en una gran máquina que se hallaba al otro lado del laboratorio, una que no había visto antes. El chico la observó extrañado y comenzó a avanzar por el laboratorio en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba con la vivienda.

- ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! – llamaba el chico buscando a su madre. Un ruido se oyó tras la gran y extraña máquina, cómo de herramientas que se caen. Una cabeza celeste emergió de detrás de la máquina y miró a Trunks primero con asombro y luego con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Limpiándose apresuradamente las manos y la cara, y con nerviosismo aparente, Bulma dio la vuelta a la máquina y se acercó corriendo a su hijo. Trunks la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo, y Bulma le abrazó fuertemente, besándole la cara. Y mientras le abrazaba se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño.

- Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó la peliceleste, alejándose un par de pasos de su hijo para observarle mejor. – Estás muy cambiado, ¡has crecido muchísimo! Yo diría que eres 10 centímetros más alto que cuando te fuiste, y la expresión de tu cara… es mucho más serena - Dijo Bulma. Para mirar a los ojos a Trunks ahora debía dirigir la mirada mucho más arriba de lo que ella recordaba que solía hacer. Trunks sonrió, sabiendo que era evidente su cambio.

- Es que, en el pasado, hay una sala donde un año pasa en un solo día, y estuve entrenando en ella dos veces, una de ellas con papá, así que, soy dos años más mayor – Le explicó el muchacho.

- ¿Qué? – rió Bulma – ¡No entiendo nada! Ven, siéntate aquí y cuéntamelo todo. – Le dijo mientras ponía en marcha la cafetera. – De mientras, esperaremos a que vuelva Arien.

- Y ¿dónde está? – Preguntó Trunks, ligeramente nervioso. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la tuviera delante, después de comprender lo que sentía por ella, _"ojalá mis nervios no me hagan aparentar un imbécil"_, pensaba.

- Lleva toda la tarde reparando el depósito de la moto. Se le fisuró y no ha podido repararlo hasta hoy porque estuvo ayudándome con el telar. Así que ha ido a probarla. Me ha dicho que iría al centro de la ciudad, así que no tardará en llegar.

- ¿Un telar? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotras dos mientras yo no estaba? – Le preguntó Trunks, con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Cosas de mujeres – Le respondió Bulma, guiñándole un ojo. – Estuvimos acabando un nuevo invento, es un telar robotizado. Más tarde te enseñaré cómo funciona.

- Un telar ¿eh? Y… ¿Cómo pudo romper Arien el depósito de la moto? – preguntó Trunks, extrañado. Definitivamente aquella chica era más bruta de lo que pensaba.

- Ay, hijo – suspiró Bulma – En ocasiones me supera… Será mejor que te lo explique ella cuando llegue. Pero no creas que ha permanecido inmóvil mientras tú no estabas. – Le comentó Bulma, con una ceja ligeramente levantada. Trunks sonrió. Así era Arien, una pequeña y valiente fierecilla salvaje. – Pero háblame de lo que has hecho todo este tiempo. Así que, conociste a tu padre ¿verdad?

Trunks le explicó a su madre todo lo que había pasado. El entrenamiento en la sala del Espíritu y el Tiempo, la aparición de Cell, su relación con su padre y la reacción de Vegeta cuando a Trunks le tocaron de muerte.

- Tenías razón, mamá. Papá sí que tenía sentimientos y sí que se preocupaba por nosotros, aunque no lo admitiera. – Dijo el chico, con la mirada fija en su taza de café, aún humeante.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ya te lo había dicho yo! – dijo Bulma, riendo. Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su bebida. _"Vaya, así que Vegeta también tenía una parte buena",_ pensó Bulma para sí.

- _Interrumpimos la emisión para informarles de la posición de los androides. Se encuentran a 10 kilómetros al norte de la capital del Oeste y se dirigen hacia el centro. Les recomendamos permanecer en sus casas hasta nuevo aviso._ – Tras emitir el comunicado, la radio quedó en silencio.

La taza de Bulma se volcó, al llevarse ésta las manos al rostro impulsivamente. Miró a Trunks profundamente preocupada, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. El chico abrió mucho los ojos, shockeado por la repentina noticia.

- ¡Trunks! – exclamó Bulma, con la voz entrecortada – ¡Arien está en la ciudad! – Se tapó la boca con una mano - ¡Dios mío!

Trunks se levantó de la silla como un resorte, y rápidamente se sacó la cazadora y miró a su madre mientras lo hacía.

- Escúchame, mamá. Bajo ningún concepto salgas de casa. ¿Me has entendido?

El cabello del chico comenzó a elevarse mientras una aura dorada le rodeaba, a través de la cual la imagen de Trunks se veía ligeramente borrosa, como afectada por un cambio repentino de temperatura. Se oyó un zumbido grave y en segundos, el chico se transformó en supersaiyajin, y su transformación emitió una pequeña onda expansiva que provocó que algunos papeles de Bulma revolotearan por la habitación, al igual que revoloteaba, despeinado, el cabello de la peliceleste.

- Trunks, hijo. Ten cuidado – le rogó su madre, posando una mano suavemente en su brazo. El rubio sonrió, con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión amenazadora y orgullosa en sus ojos verdes, que recordó a Bulma la de otra persona, dándole el corazón un vuelco.

- Tranquila mamá – Le dijo Trunks, suavemente. – He viajado al pasado para poder hacer esto. He entrenado muy duramente para cuando llegara este día. Y hoy, esos androides pagarán muy caro todo el daño que han hecho. Traeré a Arien de vuelta, sana y salva. No te preocupes.

Y tras pronunciar estas palabras, Trunks corrió escaleras arriba y despegó en un veloz vuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad, buscando el ki de Arien.

…

…

…

Las tres chicas estaban prácticamente acorraladas. Los androides lanzaban rayos de energía a todos los edificios que aún se mantenían en pie. Parecía que discutían entre ellos, desde donde estaban no entendían lo que decían pero una de las veces que Arien volvió a asomarse vio a la rubia lanzar rayos como una posesa mientras el moreno reía, como fastidiándola.

Arien intentaba buscar una solución para aquella situación. Su mente se negaba a que aquello fuera el final. No podían morir, todavía no. Le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer. Quería viajar a los lugares más recónditos del planeta, quería estudiar las plantas más extrañas y por supuesto, quería volver a ver a Trunks. Quería volver a escuchar su voz y a sentir su calor, tocar su cabello, abrazarle, besarle por fin y decirle cuánto le amaba.

Arien cerró sus puños con fuerza, con una rabia incontenible. Se encontraban tras una pared en ruinas a expensas de que las máquinas decidieran o no destruir también aquellos restos de construcciones. Debían actuar, debían tratar de salvarse. Pero no sabía cómo. Si pudieran separarse. Si pudieran avanzar por caminos diferentes, tal vez alguna de ellas tendría la posibilidad de salvar su vida. Estaba claro que todas juntas allí no iban a durar mucho tiempo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que C-17 y C-18 las encontraran.

Arien pensaba deprisa, tratando de trazar un plan para escapar. Y sólo se le ocurría uno. Era arriesgado pero alguien debía arriesgarse para que las demás pudieran huir. Y ese alguien sólo podía ser ella. La chica miró el horizonte, pensativa y nerviosa. No podía pedirle a Ada que hiciera algo así, sólo podía hacerlo ella y confiar que las otras dos pasaran desapercibidas. Así que se decidió.

- Oídme, tengo un plan. Vamos a salir de aquí – les dijo, convencida. Levantó la vista y las miró con determinación y seriedad. Ada la miraba con ojos desesperados e Irina aguantaba las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia y de dolor. – Voy a distraer a los androides y cuando centren su atención en mí, vosotras escaparéis, escondiéndoos entre las ruinas, hasta llegar al túnel.

Las otras chicas escucharon el plan de Arien en silencio. Ambas la miraban preocupadas.

- Arien eso es un suicidio. No podemos permitir que hagas algo así – dijo Irina.

- Es la única solución. La única manera de escapar. Si nos quedamos aquí acabarán encontrándonos y entonces si que no habrá salida. – Dijo Arien, con la mirada fija en el suelo. – Ahora les volveré a espiar y en cuanto se den la vuelta y no miren hacia aquí trataré de acercarme a la moto – Les dijo, decidida. – Intentad manteneros alerta, cuando veáis que hay vía libre apresuraos y avanzad ocultándoos bien. – Arien se incorporó y volvió a mirar a los androides. Perfecto, estaban ambos de espaldas a ellas. – Ahora.

Arien salió rápidamente de su escondite recorrió en un suspiro la distancia que la separaba del siguiente posible escondite. Se agazapó, esperando el momento justo. Las máquinas no habían reparado en su maniobra así que calculó la distancia que la separaba del siguiente cascote que podía servirle de trinchera y la recorrió rápidamente. Ada e Irina la miraban aterradas, Arien estaba sacrificándose para salvarlas a ellas y eso era algo que no podían entender. En aquel momento lamentaron todas y cada una de las veces que no fueron amables con ella. Irina lloraba en silencio, profundamente afectada por ver cómo la chica se dirigía a la muerte con decisión, para dejarles la vía libre a ellas.

- Irina – dijo Ada – Debemos estar atentas, no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad, ¿entiendes? – Le dijo a su amiga, con el rostro grave – No podemos permitir que el esfuerzo que está haciendo Arien sea en balde. – Irina la miraba sin poder detener las lágrimas que recorrían, silenciosas, su rostro.

Arien seguía su avance a veces agachada, a veces arrastrándose por el suelo. Ya casi había llegado a la moto, la tenía a sólo 10 metros, y por suerte, estaba fuera de la vista, gracias a los restos de otro edificio que bloqueaba el contacto visual con los androides. Arien suspiró profundamente y volvió a echar una ojeada a las máquinas antes de recorrer rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de la moto.

Cuando llegó a ella, permaneció agachada en silencio durante unos minutos. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel, Arien respiraba aceleradamente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en tratar de tranquilizarse. La primera parte ya estaba hecha, lo había conseguido. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil. Arien sabía que iba a morir, no tendría oportunidad de escapar. En cuanto los androides la descubrieran la atacarían y no podría hacer nada para salvarse. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared tras la que se ocultaba y miró la vieja moto. Parecía que el destino había querido que aquella vieja moto terminara sus días junto a Arien, en el viaje más difícil de todos. La había terminado de reparar hacía sólo media hora, y ahora estaba escondida, mirándola, buscando el valor que necesitaba para arrancarla. Pero le estaba costando muchísimo.

Pensó en Nash, siempre dispuesto a esforzarse para que ella viviera mejor, siempre tratando de que los que le rodeaban vivieran más felices. Había heredado su fortaleza, su determinación y su valentía. Estaba segura de que su padre estaría orgulloso de ella.

Lilu. A ella le debía todo lo que era. Su madre murió muy joven pero la huella que dejó en su corazón era imborrable, y cada noche, su rostro aparecía en su mente, definido como si la hubiera visto el día anterior, dándole las buenas noches y diciéndole que la quería. Lilu era la paz y la alegría personificadas, y una mujer muy fuerte que luchó por su amor y por su hija todo el tiempo que vivió.

Bulma. La madre que tanto echó de menos, apareció cuando Arien tenía 13 años. Arien no sabía qué habría sido de ella si Bulma no la hubiera acogido en su casa como a una hija. Le había dado una educación, unos modales, y le había contagiado de sus ansias de saber, de conocer y de estudiar. Bulma era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido nunca y había conseguido que Arien recuperara la sonrisa después de la muerte de su padre. La chica lamentaba profundamente no haber podido agradecerle a la peliazul todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Trunks. Él lo era todo. Era su mundo, su día y su noche. Sus ganas de vivir, su esperanza, su cielo, SU AMOR. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Nunca antes había amado, ni había sido amada, pero sabía que quería a Trunks más que a nada en el mundo y cada vez que pensaba en él sentía una presión en el pecho como si su corazón fuera a estallar en mil pedazos. Deseaba haber podido enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y decirle al muchacho lo mucho que le quería, le hubiera gustado luchar por su amor, besarle, abrazarle y ser correspondida por él. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería su vida sin los androides. Vivirían felices en una casa preciosa, con un jardín lleno de flores. Trunks la acompañaría en sus incursiones botánicas, y la protegería de todos los peligros. Incluso se había imaginado casada con él.

Pero ahora ya no sería posible.

Arien dirigió una última mirada a la moto. La soldadura que tanto le había costado relucía bajo los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, desafiante ante ella, y ante los androides, mostrándose orgullosa y sin miedo. Aquella vieja moto de más de 17 años haría su última incursión, una incursión heroica, antes de que su motor se parara para siempre. La muchacha, se incorporó poco a poco y se giró para ver a los androides. Ahora se acercaban a las ruinas del edificio donde Ada e Irina se encontraban escondidas. Debía actuar ya, y debía hacerlo rápido.

Arrastrandose por el suelo se acercó a la moto y le abrió el flujo directo de la gasolina, para que arrancara más rápido. Rezando para que no fallara, se subió en la moto sigilosamente y preparó el pedal de arranque. Colocó el pie encima y dio una fuerte patada. El motor no arrancó. Sin mirar atrás, volvió a probar otra vez, y también falló. Arien no desistió y dio una tercera patada, y esta vez sí que arrancó.

Consciente de que los androides ya debían estar alertados, puso una marcha, y arrancó derrapando, mientras cerraba el flujo directo de la gasolina. Sabía que las miradas de los androides estaban centradas en ella, así que dio un giro de 180º y los enfrentó cara a cara. Sin detenerse, aceleró poniendo otra marcha más, y se acercó directa a ellos.

Los androides, sorprendidos por esta aparición, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Parecía que, a fin de cuentas, iban a tener diversión aquella tarde. C-18 levantó la palma de su mano en dirección a la moto que se acercaba a toda velocidad, y cuando estaba a punto de dispararle, Arien clavó el freno trasero y dio otro giro de 180 grados, derrapando y variando su trayectoria, y huyendo ahora de los androides en dirección contraria. El brusco giro y la violenta derrapada levantaron una polvareda enorme, y gracias a la nube de polvo, la chica pudo alejarse unos cuantos metros de los androides.

La confusión que Arien provocó, dejó vía libre a Ada e Irina, que aprovecharon el intenso ruido del motor y la distracción de los androides para desplazarse todo lo rápido que pudieron y alejarse de ellos. Pretendían acercarse lo más posible al tunel y entrar en él, pero no querían que las máquinas vieran dónde estaba situado el escondite de los habitantes de la ciudad, así que decidieron dar un rodeo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvieron un momento para descansar y Ada ayudó a Irina a apoyarse en una roca. Ésta estaba exhausta, había hecho un esfuerzo gigantesco para llegar hasta allí, pero ya no podía dar un paso más. Miró a Ada y con la expresión de su cara le dio todo a entender.

A C-17 y C-18 la maniobra de la moto les pilló desprevenidos. Frustrados, se dieron cuenta de la treta demasiado tarde, cuando el polvo ocultaba la visión de la chica huyendo con la moto. Pero por el ruido del motor, C-18 aún tenía localizada a la muchacha, y sin esperar a que desapareciera la nube de polvo, disparó un solo rayo de energía en dirección a Arien.

Arien escuchó la descarga de energía, y reconocía qué clase de sonido era, lo había escuchado muchas veces cuando Trunks entrenaba, así que, sabiendo lo que se le acercaba, en décimas de segundo, desvió la trayectoria de la moto. Pero ya era tarde. El rayo de energía de C-18 alcanzó la suspensión trasera de su moto, destrozándola, y partiendo el chasis de la moto en dos. Arien saltó de la moto hacia un lado, rodando y arrastrándose por el suelo. Gritaba y se quejaba con cada golpe que se daba, pero no podía detenerse, iba a demasiada velocidad. Finalmente se detuvo, bocabajo.

Débil y aturdida por el accidente, Arien levantó levemente la cabeza y miró atrás, a la dirección de donde había provenido el rayo. Su cuerpo temblaba, magullado y dolorido. Trató de incorporarse, parecía que no tenía ningún hueso roto pero le dolía todo, y tenía abrasiones importantes en los brazos y en las piernas. Consiguió sentarse y desde aquella posición veía a C-17 y C-18 que se acercaban a ella, sonriendo. El moreno, burlón, comenzó a aplaudir mientras caminaba, y la rubia la miraba con odio.

- Vaya, vaya. Espectacular. Sí señor – comentó burlón el androide – Una exhibición impresionante. Lástima que ya haya terminado – dijo el androide – C-18, parece que tendremos diversión. Y tú que te pensabas que no ibas a poder desahogarte en condiciones por haber perdido en el videojuego.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó la rubia a su hermano, profundamente enfadada. – Esto no tiene nada que ver con el videojuego. Ha intentado burlarse de nosotros, y eso no se lo pienso consentir. – y tras decir esto, la androide se acercó a Arien con paso firme. La chica, estaba paralizada en el suelo, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Su instinto la obligó a moverse y comenzó a retroceder, arrastrándose, para alejarse de aquellos dos monstruos. – Yo te enseñaré a no reirte de mí. – dijo C-18, levantando una mano hacia la chica.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Tú llevas divirtiéndote toda la tarde! No me has dejado destrozar ni un solo edificio. Ahora me toca a mí – Le dijo C-17. La rubia le miró fastidiada, y bufó.

- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, C-17! ¡Siempre te quedas con las mejores diversiones! – se quejó la androide. Y mirando a su hermano se retiró a un lado, resignada a cederle su víctima a él.

- Claro que sí, porque sé disfrutar mejor de ellas. – le contestó el moreno, con voz serena. Y tras decir esto, se acercó a Arien, que no podía retroceder más rápìdo, y cuando llegó a su altura, la agarró del pelo, estirando de él. - ¿Te crees muy valiente verdad? ¿Qué pretendías hacer eh? ¿Creías que tenías alguna posibilidad? – La chica cerró los ojos, completamente aterrorizada y clavó las uñas en el suelo, inconscientemente. – Morirás con los métodos humanos. Nunca hago esto pero hoy me apetece hacerlo. – el moreno desenfundó su arma y apuntó con ella a la barbilla de Arien, que temblaba de miedo y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. – Adiós, pequeña insolente.

Como salida de la nada una poderosa fuerza alejó violentamente al androide de Arien, y lo impulsó hacia unas ruinas cercanas, estrellándole contra ellas. Varias paredes se derrumbaron sobre el androide, enterrándole parcialmente. C-18 se puso en guardia inmediatamente, para enfrentar a aquel nuevo obstáculo.

Arien abrió los ojos y miró arriba. No sabía si era un sueño. ¿Estaría muerta? Quizás el androide había apretado el gatillo y su visión no era más que una alucinación provocada por estar a las puertas de la muerte, pero le estaba viendo. Le tenía delante, a escasos dos metros, interponiéndose entre ella y aquellos monstruos, transformado en supersaiyajin, más poderoso y más fuerte que nunca, guapísimo y a la vez aterrador. Ella no podía articular palabra, y el guerrero, sin dejar de vigilar a los dos androides, desvió un segundo la mirada hacia ella, y le habló.

- ¡Arien! ¿puedes caminar? – le preguntó casi exigiéndole. Arien asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva. - ¡Pues aléjate de aquí ahora! ¡Ponte a cubierto! ¡Vamos! – El rubio guerrero la intimidaba con su fiera y verde mirada, y Arien no discutió, se levantó con esfuerzo y se alejó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus heridas, hasta situarse detrás de un viejo coche abandonado.

- Vaya, pero si eres tú. No sé porqué me sorprendo – C-17 emergía de entre las piedras sin demasiada dignidad y con la ropa totalmente rota – mira que eres pesado. ¿no tuviste suficiente la última vez? - Trunks le observaba en silencio mientras se acercaba, vigilando todos sus movimientos.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harta de él! Esta vez te eliminaremos. ¡Tú y todos los de tu raza sois un incordio! – Gritó C-18, furiosa. Trunks sonrió de medio lado, y frunció aún más el ceño.

- Yo también estoy harto de vosotros. – El chico dejó de sonreir y les miró con odio. - Habeis cometido millones de atrocidades. Matásteis a todos mis amigos, a mi padre, a los padres de Arien. Destruisteis el mundo tal y como lo conocíamos. Habéis sembrado el terror en todas partes. Y habéis estado a punto de matar a mi mejor amiga. Pero hoy se ha acabado todo, vais a desaparecer. – le dijo con tono sereno Trunks.

C-18, con una intensa rabia, se impulsó velozmente hacia delante para atacar al muchacho, pero éste fue más rápido y se desvaneció en el aire. La androide, falló el el puñetazo que iba destinado a Trunks y golpeó el aire. Asombrada miró en todas direcciones pero no pudo evitar una fortísima patada en el costado que la envió lejos de allí. Con el orgullo herido, la rubia se detuvo en el aire, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no chocar contra un edificio como le había pasado a su hermano, y le disparó al saiyajin un potente rayo de energía, que éste desvió con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, haciéndolo impactar en un edificio lejano. Y, sin permitirle recuperar la guardia, el muchacho se dirigió a una velocidad supersónica hacia ella, dejando sorprendida a la cyborg, que vio cómo el guerrero se situaba ante ella, y, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, le disparaba un potente Energy Ha, desde una distancia tan corta que impactó en ella de pleno, y la volatilizó.

Desde su escondite, pese a estar fuertemente impactada por los acontecimientos, Arien aún permanecía consciente, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Trunks acababa de destruir a la C-18 en apenas tres minutos. No podía creerlo.

C-17 estaba atónito. Aquél estúpido guerrero de pacotilla acababa de destruir a su hermana. El cyborg pensó que la rubia se había confiado demasiado y había bajado mucho la guardia. Así que, alertado, se colocó en posición de ataque.

- Has destruido a C-18. ¡No puede ser posible! – Exclamó.

- Sí que lo es. – Le contestó Trunks – Y ahora es tu turno.

Y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Trunks voló a toda velocidad hacia el androide, que le esperaba en posición de defensa. Ambos, se enzarzaron en un violento intercambio de puñetazos y patadas que acabó con C-17 recibiendo un potente rodillazo en la barriga, y una rápida patada lateral que volvió a enviarle a la montaña de cascotes de donde acababa de salir.

C-17 aterrizó de cuclillas, evitando estrellarse, y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Trunks ya estaba delante de él. El androide sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos lo más que podía. El saiyajin se situó ante él, con su mano levantada a centímetros del rostro del cyborg, y generó un rayo de energía como el que había acabado con la rubia, dirigiéndolo directamente a la cara del C-17. El impacto fue demoledor, destruyendo al androide y parte de las ruinosas casas que se hallaban detrás de él.

Poco a poco, la polvareda causada por la gran explosión se fue disipando, y el guerrero de cabello lavanda suspiró, al fin tranquilo, volviendo a su estado normal. Lo había conseguido. Sonrió y mentalmente dio las gracias a su padre, a Goku, y a todos los amigos que le ayudaron a prepararse y a volverse más poderoso. Trunks se giró de repente, al oir un ruido detrás de él.

Arien había salido de su escondite y estaba a algunos metros de distancia. Su aspecto no podía ser peor. Tenía una herida muy grande en la pierna derecha, desde la cadera hasta debajo de la rodilla, una quemadura que se había hecho al tirarse de la moto y haber arrastrado por el asfalto. Su antebrazo derecho estaba en las mismas condiciones, desde la muñeca al codo. Se acercaba lentamente, ya que el dolor que le provocaban las heridas no le permitían ir más deprisa. También tenía contusiones y algunos cortes en la cara, y en el brazo y pierna izquierdos. Estaba hecha polvo.

Trunks la miró, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la tenía delante, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había estado a punto de perderla.

- Lo has conseguido, Trunks – decía la chica, débilmente. Arien dio dos pasos más hacia el chico. – ¡Lo has hecho!

Trunks le sonrió y se acercó a ella, situándose a sólo un paso.

- Te prometí que lo haría. Te prometí que volvería sano y salvo y que derrotaría a esos monstruos. Y aquí me tienes.

Arien le correspondió con otra sonrisa que fue transformándose en risa de felicidad, y Trunks se contagió de esa risa tan inocente y llena de sentido. Sin pensarselo dos veces, la chica recorrió la corta distancia que les separaba y se fundió con él en un tierno abrazo que Trunks le devolvió inmediatamente.

Por fin podía respirar tranquila. El momento que tanto había esperado al fin había llegado y ahora Arien escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico y abrazaba su cuello fuertemente, como si al soltarle fuera a desaparecer. Con anhelo, volvió a aspirar el aroma de su piel, que tanto había añorado y volvió a sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – dijo Arien, con la voz quebrada.

- Yo también a ti, Arien – Le contestó Trunks. Los fuertes brazos del guerrero rodeaban con delicadeza la espalda de la chica, y con su mejilla acariciaba la cabeza de ella.

- Esto es muy raro… - dijo ella, pensativa – Juraría que cuando te fuiste no eras tan alto…

Trunks sonrió ante aquel comentario. Más tarde le explicaría todo. Ahora no quería separarse de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Sólo estaba ellos dos, rodeados del silencio y la paz que tanto habían ansiado. Sólo sabía que no quería separarse de ella nunca más, y que estaría a su lado el resto de su vida, luchando por protegerla de cualquier peligro. Sólo pensar que aquel androide había estado a punto de…

- Un momento… ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo tú aquí con los androides? – Le preguntó de repente Trunks, reparando por primera vez en lo extraño de la situación. Se separó de ella lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, con expresión interrogante. Arien aún tenía sus manos entrelazadas detrás del cuello del chico, y miró la profundidad de sus ojos. Como un rayo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

- ¡Irina y Ada! – gritó la chica, acordándose de sus amigas – Tenemos que encontrarlas Trunks, ¡estaban a punto de ser asesinadas por los androides! – Arien se separó súbitamente del saiyajin y comenzó a caminar, cojeando, hacia el lugar donde se había separado de las dos amigas. Trunks, extrañado, se mantuvo en su sitio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le preguntó el chico, sin comprender.

- ¡Vamos, Trunks! – Arien, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cogió al guerrero de la mano, arrastrándole con ella.

No recorrieron ni 20 metros cuando unas voces en la distancia les alertaron.

- ¡Arieeeeen! – A lo lejos, junto a una de las paredes que habían resistido el último combate de los androides, una chica peliroja la llamaba, agitando fuertemente los brazos.

- ¡Ada! ¡estamos aquí! – le contestó Arien, tratando de correr para acelerar el paso, pero al dar la primera zancada, un pinchazo le recorrió la pierna herida, obligándola a levantarla, cojeando. - ¡Aay! – Arien se detuvo. Con todo lo que había pasado no había reparado antes en la grave herida que tenía en la pierna.

Ada habia salido corriendo como una gacela hacia ellos y se hallaba ahora a sólo unos pocos metros de Arien, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Estás bien! ¡Es un milagro, estás bien! – La peliroja abrazó fuertemente a Arien. – Pensábamos que te habían… - Las chicas se separaron mirándose y sonriendo.

De pronto, Ada cerró su mano en un puño y le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza a Arien, que le saltó las lágrimas y le generó un gran chichón.

- ¡Esto por irresponsable! – Le regañó Ada, enseñandole los dientes. Trunks observaba la situación sin entender nada, y con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza– Hay que estar muy loca para tratar de desviar su atención haciendo de cebo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Trunks, abriendo mucho los ojos. Arien le miró riendo nerviosamente y frotándose la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor del puñetazo que la peliroja le acababa de propinar. – ¿Es eso cierto, Arien?

- Era la única oportunidad que tenían, Trunks. – Se defendió Arien. – Estábamos las tres escondidas en el mismo sitio y los androides se estaban acercando. Así que decidí distraerles para que ellas pudieran escapar. De no haberlo hecho, habríamos muerto las tres. – Trunks miró con admiración a su amiga. Así que Arien era una heroína y se había enfrentado a las máquinas para salvar a las otras dos chicas.

- Y al final nos hemos salvado las tres – Dijo Ada, sonriendo. – ¡y todo gracias al guerrero dorado! ¿Le has visto Trunks? ¡Ha vencido a los androides!

Trunks se quedó sorprendido ante este comentario. No había pensado en qué pasaría si la gente conociera que él había derrotado a las máquinas. Probablente no le dejarían en paz, y no podría vivir tranquilo. Quizá el anonimato era la mejor solución…

- No. No le he visto. – Arien se giró bruscamente para mirarle, con el rostro en una mueca de interrogación. – Debió marcharse volando antes de que yo llegara. – continuó.

- ¡Te lo has perdido! Era muy poderoso, el hombre más fuerte que he visto. Les ha vencido sin apenas esfuerzo. – Ada cruzó sus manos bajo su mentón, soñadora - Yo he podido verlo todo, pero cuando destruyó a C-17, hubo una nube de polvo muy grande y después desapareció. Era rubio y muy fuerte. Llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la que tú llevas Trunks. – El muchacho buscó una excusa rápidamente

- ¡Ah! Pues entonces ya es la tercera persona que me dicen tiene esta ropa. Como la tienen en todas las tiendas… - Contestó con aire despistado y colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, al más puro estilo de Son Goku.

- Debe ser eso. ¡Era guapísimo! – Trunks se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y miró de reojo a Arien, quen no miraba muy amistosamente a la pelirroja, a decir verdad, sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas, y Ada no se enteraba de nada. – Y, ¡ha destruido a los androides! – gritó Ada. – Arien, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa eso? ¡Somos libres!

En dos palabras, Ada había resumido lo que sentía Arien. Simplemente, eran libres. Tenían libertad para hacer lo que quisieran, juventud y una vida por delante. De pronto Arien recordó algo importante.

- ¡Ada! ¿dónde está Irina? – Preguntó Arien.

- ¡Uy! ¡La olvidé! – reconoció Ada, avergonzada – no le digáis que me he olvidado de ella, por favor. Está por aquí.

Los tres chicos fueron a buscar a Irina, que estaba agotada, esperando a que Ada volviera con ella. Se había levantado pero no podía apoyar el pie en el suelo. Trunks cogió a Irina en brazos, y la llevó hasta el túnel. Irina, sonrojada, miró con cara de triunfo a Ada, que le devolvió la mirada con odio.

Pronto, la gente comenzó a salir del túnel, y los chicos les explicaron lo que había pasado. La madre de Irina se hizo cargo de ella, apresurándose a buscar un coche para llevar a su hija al hospital. Ada fue con ellas, y la madre de Irina, que vio el estado en que se encontraba Arien, se ofreció a llevarla a ella también, pero Trunks se apresuró a decirle que no se preocupara, que la llevaría él mismo.

La noticia comenzó a correr como la pólvora y la gente corría para comunicársela a los habitantes de los túneles cercanos. El saiyajin y Arien se quedaron solos en medio de aquella algarabía. Trunks se acercó a Arien y sin decirle nada la levantó en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Arien, ligeramente sonrojada. - ¡Si te ven volando la gente alucinará! – le susurró.

- Tranquila. No voy a volar aún. Nos alejaremos un poco – Le contestó Trunks, sonriéndole.

El chico echó a caminar entre las ruinas, acercándose al lugar donde había luchado contra los androides. Pasaba con cuidado por entre los escombros, pensando la cantidad de trabajo que tenían ahora por delante para reconstruir la ciudad. Observó la herida de la chica, no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó.

- Es una sensación extraña – Respondió ella – Noto como si algo me estirase la piel, y me duele cuando apoyo fuerte el pie en el suelo.

- Eso es normal, es una quemadura. – Le dijo Trunks.

- … Oh, no – Susurró Arien, mirando a algún punto a su iquierda. Sus manos, colocadas alrededor del cuello de Trunks se tensaron y comenzó a temblar. Arien cerró los ojos, sin decir nada, pero Trunks sabía que estaba aguantandose las ganas de llorar. El chico miró en la dirección que Arien había mirado antes de tener esa reacción, y vio los restos de una moto de enduro, esparcidos por toda la zona. La parte delantera de la moto estaba en un lugar y la rueda trasera unida al basculante estaba a unos metros de distancia. El depósito había saltado por los aires y se hallaba entre las dos partes de la moto. Era la vieja moto de Nash, completamente siniestrada.

- Arien, no te preocupes. – Le dijo Trunks. La chica no contestó. – Mira ahora te llevaré al hospital, y luego volveré para recoger las piezas que aún puedan funcionar. La reconstruiremos, te lo prometo.

Arien abrió los ojos y miró al muchacho, se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Aquella moto era muy importante para ella, era el único recuerdo que conservaba de su padre, y aunque sabía que Trunks le hablaba en serio sobre repararla, también sabía que era muy difícil hacerlo porque en aquella época ya no había recambios para aquella moto. Era algo imposible.

Trunks miró atrás. Ahora ya estaban fuera de la vista del resto de la gente, así que levantó el vuelo y se dirigió al hospital donde él mismo había estado ingresado tiempo atrás.

- Ahora te dejaré en el hospital, y mientras te curan iré a buscar a mi madre para que esté contigo. Luego volveré para recoger la moto. Ya lo verás conseguiremos que vuelva a funcionar. – Le decía intentando animarla. – Y cuando estés recuperada…

Trunks miró a la chica, no le contestaba. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para ella, y se había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Estos dos tienen aún muchas cosas que decirse, pero no creais que estamos llegando al final. Aún quedan muchas sorpresas por delante.<p>

¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

¡Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos!

Besos

Syad


	14. Bajo las estrellas

Holaaa!

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo era duro de pelar... XD

Antes de nada, descargaros la canción que os facilito a continuación. La cuenta de megaupload es mía, no temáis por virus ni nada por el estilo. Es una pista de audio (muy bonita n.n).

http : / www . megaupload . com / ?d=ZL7K0XID (quitad los espacios ;) )

Es la canción de la caja de música de la abuela de Trunks. Os recomiendo que le déis al play cuando lo indica el capítulo, ¡la atmósfera que crea esta canción es mágica! ^^

No digo nada más... Mejor leedlo vosotros/as mismos/as.

Hasta ahora!

* * *

><p>Trunks fue a a recoger los restos de la moto de Arien. Mientras miraba los trozos del vehículo, no se hacía a la idea de cómo Arien había logrado esquivar el impacto. Trunks inspeccionaba los restos y recogía lo que podía servir, metiéndolo en un contenedor-cápsula. Otras piezas estaban completamente irreconocibles. El muchacho resoplaba y se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, con frustración. A decir verdad no sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas para reparar aquella moto, parecía imposible conseguirlo.<p>

La zona se había llenado de curiosos que investigaban el lugar donde habían desaparecido los androides. Un equipo de radio se hallaba en el lugar para cubrir la noticia, entrevistando personas que decían haber sido testigos del enfrentamiento, deseosos de ser escuchados por la radio. La leyenda del guerrero dorado comenzó a extenderse por el lugar, y los reporteros buscaban información verídica sobre el extraño héroe.

- ¿Cómo no acudió antes a destruir a las máquinas? La hipótesis general es que proviene del espacio exterior y que llegó a este planeta por algún motivo desconocido. Ya aquí descubrió a los androides atacando la ciudad, y decidió eliminarlos, salvando _in extremis_ a tres muchachas que habían quedado a merced de los monstruos– Una de las reporteras de la radio hacía suposiciones mientras cubría la noticia en directo - Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que nos ha librado de ellos, tras 18 años de sufrimiento, destrucción y muerte. El mundo se enfrenta ahora a un futuro desconocido pero lleno de esperanza. Acaba de comenzar una nueva era.

Trunks, a cierta distancia, escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la mujer, mientras acababa de introducir en el contenedor la última pieza. La pobre moto estaba completamente desguazada. Cerró la tapa del contenedor y pulsó un botón para convertirlo en cápsula.

- Tenemos aquí a una persona que dice haber sido testigo de los hechos – dijo la periodista. A su lado, un joven de la edad de Trunks sonreía tímidamente, y era animado por sus amigos que le miraban a unos metros de distancia. – Cuéntenos ¿Cómo ocurrió exactamente todo?

- Bueno, el androide número 17 estaba a punto de matar a aquellas chicas cuando de pronto apareció de la nada un hombre muy extraño. Vestía una armadura brillante que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y le rodeaba una extraña aura dorada. Era muy alto, debía medir dos metros y medio, como mínimo, y tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y… no tenía pupilas ¡sus ojos eran de color blanco!

Trunks no podía creerlo. Las cosas estaban saliendo aún mejor de lo que pensaba. Ada había levantado el rumor de la existencia de un guerrero dorado y la imaginación de las personas estaban haciendo el resto. La gente debía imaginarse a una especie de monstruo de color oro que había llegado para salvarles. Su estado de supersaiyajin estaba pasando completamente desapercibido, y dentro de un tiempo, podría volver a transformarse sin que la gente le relacionara con la destrucción de los androides.

Trunks comenzó a caminar a través de las calles, ahora llenas de gente. No podía levantar el vuelo si no quería llamar la atención de los demás. Nunca había visto a tantas personas juntas en la ciudad.

Fue un fastidio para él tener que volver caminando a casa pero era lo único que podía hacer si no quería llamar la atención. Recorrió la distancia que le separaba del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó, se quedó unos instantes mirando la construcción en ruinas. Sin duda ahora tenía un enorme trabajo por delante para acondicionar de nuevo la enorme vivienda. Debería limpiar y reformar los pisos superiores para poder trasladarse junto con su madre y Arien. Aún conservaba en su memoria el aspecto de aquella misma casa en el pasado y se propuso dejarla tal y como fue. Pero de momento debía ir a ver a Arien. La había dejado en el hospital hacía un buen rato, y luego había vuelto a su casa para llevar a Bulma con ella. Pero su madre, lejos de dejarse transportar, sacó una nave de una vieja cápsula, y se dirigió al hospital volando en su propio transporte. Trunks debió imaginar que su madre conservaba en buen estado casi todos los vehículos que había tenido en el pasado, reservándolos para cuando no hubiera peligro de ser atacada al desplazarse por el aire.

Trunks dejó el contenedor con las piezas de la moto en el hangar y se dirigió él también al hospital.

…

…

…

Arien volvió a casa el día siguiente. Los médicos le habían hecho las curas que sus heridas necesitaban, habían tenido que quitarle parte de la piel quemada debido a que estaba sucia y llena de tierra. Los doctores le habían recomendado guardar el máximo reposo posible durante al menos cinco días, para favorecer la cicatrización de la herida. Debía ponerse una crema regeneradora 2 veces al día y llevaba la pierna y el brazo completamente vendados. Arien se desplazaba por la casa cojeando. Cada vez que Bulma la veía deambulando por los pasillos, la reñía y llamaba a Trunks, quien la cargaba como un saco y la volvía a tumbar en su cama.

- Pórtate bien – le recomendó, seriamente el de cabello lavanda, la tercera vez que la depositó sobre las sábanas.

Arien se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

- Pero yo quiero ayudaros. ¡Me estoy perdiendo la reforma de la casa! – se quejó ella mirando con pena al muchacho, que no cayó en la trampa de los ojitos tiernos.

- A mí no me mires así que sabes que no te va a funcionar. – Le advirtió desde la puerta, con una media sonrisa. - Eres demasiado cotilla.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues que sepas que…! – comenzó a discutir Arien pero se detuvo. Trunks, divertido, la miraba desde su posición.

- ¿Qué tengo que saber? – le preguntó con sorna. Arien no le contestó. No tenía argumentos para discutir con él. – La próxima vez que te encuentre por los pasillos tendré que castigarte.

- ¿C… castigarme? – Preguntó la chica, con desconfianza.

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas el bofetón que me soltaste cuando traté de detener a los androides hace 4 meses? – Le preguntó el chico. Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Me dijiste que me lo merecía por hacer estupideces. Pues bien, tú estás así por hacer una estupidez y yo aún no me he pronunciado al respecto.

Arien tembló, imaginándose incrustada en la pared por haber recibido un bofetón de Trunks.

- ¿Me vas a pegar? – Le preguntó, con miedo, agazapándose en la almohada.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a pegarte? – Trunks la miró levantando las cejas y se acercó a ella de nuevo. – Haré algo mucho más cruel contigo, si no me haces caso. – Le dijo, con un tono de voz que dejaba ver sus malas intenciones, y cruzándose de brazos ante ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó la chica de nuevo, extrañada por su comportamiento.

- Te traje una cosa de mi viaje. Lo tengo en mi habitación, y si no me haces caso… no te lo daré. – Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –

- ¿Me trajiste un regalo? - Le preguntó ilusionada la chica, enderezándose en la cama - ¿Qué es?

- Ya lo verás… si haces caso, y te quedas en tu habitación como una niña buena. Te lo daré dentro de cinco días. – le respondió. Arien volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Eso es chantaje! – se quejó la de ojos verdes, mirándole con los ojos semicerrados.

- El chantaje funciona mejor contigo que la violencia. – le dijo el muchacho, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Arien le lanzó a Trunks un cojín, que impactó contra la puerta cerrada. La chica suspiró, y concluyó que no tenía ninguna opción. Debería quedarse allí y hacer reposo. Pese a que no había hecho esfuerzos mientras estaba levantada, la pierna le dolía más que antes, así que decidió que no volvería a levantarse hasta cumplir los dos días de reposo absoluto que los médicos le habían aconsejado. Además, si no lo hacía, Trunks no le daría su regalo.

- ¿Qué me habrá traído? – decía la chica para sí misma. Ella sabía que Trunks no era una persona demasiado detallista, más que nada porque era muy despistado. Así que, el hecho de saber que había pensado en ella y que le había traído un regalo, era un detalle muy bonito de su parte.

Pasó un buen rato ojeando libros, pero ya los tenía todos muy vistos. Dejó los libros y las revistas a un lado y cruzó las manos sobre su barriga. Fuera de la habitación podía oír a Bulma y a Trunks decidiendo cómo debían reestructurar los pisos superiores, y Arien se lo estaba perdiendo.

- Bueno – dijo para sí – En cinco días no creo que les de tiempo a hacerlo todo, supongo que en cuanto pueda levantarme de aquí, aún habrán cosas por hacer, y aún no estarán todas las habitaciones superiores vacías del todo.

Finalmente Arien se quedó dormida, presa del aburrimiento.

…

…

…

Cuatro días más tarde, Trunks se hallaba en la segunda planta, frente a una habitación que había estado cerrada durante muchos años. Bulma estaba a su lado, con una mascarilla sobre su rostro para evitar respirar el polvo que se levantaba cada vez que Trunks movía un trozo de runa o un mueble viejo y roto. Habían dedicado los días anteriores a planificar cómo iban a estructurar la casa, y habían decidido que dejarían el laboratorio donde estaba, instalando una puerta de seguridad y en la primera planta crearían un area de trabajo diferente con ordenadores y archivadores. Vivirían en las plantas superiores. De todas formas, la casa era tan grande que Trunks no se imaginaba viviendo allí. Le costaría mucho acostumbrarse. El día anterior y aquella mañana se habían dedicado a limpiar de runa la casa, y a evaluar qué cosas podrían servirles aún.

- Ya casi no recuerdo las cosas que guardé aquí. – comentó Bulma.

- ¿Por qué no las pusiste en el hangar con el resto de cosas? – Le preguntó Trunks.

- Pues la verdad es que allí abajo ya no cabían más cosas, y creí que aquí se conservarían mejor, y quedarían más resguardadas del polvo. – Respondió Bulma – Pero, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Abramos la puerta, Trunks!

El chico miró a su madre sonriendo y se dirigió a la puerta. Bulma había conservado la llave y el chico la introdujo en el paño. Trató de girar la cerradura, pero ésta no cedía. Probablemente, por el paso de los años, la cerradura se había oxidado de tal manera que había quedado inutilizada. Trunks suspiró, y se giró para mirar a su madre.

- Mamá, creo que al final tendremos que recurrir a métodos drásticos. – le dijo, devolviéndole las llaves. La mujer, entendió inmediatamente lo que aquellas palabras querían decir y se apartó unos prudentes metros.

- ¡Ten cuidado Trunks! No vayas a romper nada por accidente.

- No te preocupes. Sólo voy a reventar la puerta, no la casa.

El chico puso su mano suavemente sobre la cerradura, calculando la posición y la altura a la que estaba. Llevo su mano un poco hacia atrás y la dirigió nuevamente al paño de la puerta. De un puñetazo, golpeó la cerradura y la arrancó de cuajo, llevándose de paso un trozo del marco donde había estado encajado el cerrojo. La puerta estaba hinchada por la humedad y aún estaba encajada en el marco, y el chico la empujó con el hombro, golpeándola suavemente hasta que cedió, consiguiendo abrirla del todo.

El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras. Trunks entró, y Bulma entró detrás de él, llevando una linterna bastante potente que colocó cerca de la puerta, en el suelo. La luz de la linterna alumbró varios muebles. Allí había cómodas, armarios, sillas mesas, incluso una pequeña cuna y un cambiador. Bulma se acercó a la cuna y deslizó su mano suavemente por el cabecero.

- Esta fue tu cuna, Trunks. Y aquí dentro… - Bulma abrió la puerta del armario que servía de cambiador y sacó de dentro un jersey de bebé. –… está tu ropita. Eras un bebé tan precioso…

Trunks en silencio, miraba todo lo que había dentro de aquella habitación. Muchas cosas podían ser reutilizadas, la verdad es que habían estado bien conservadas de la luz y los cambios de temperatura y los muebles, pese a estar cubiertos de polvo, estaban como nuevos. Se acercó a las sillas y cogió una. La madera estaba en buenas condiciones. Se giró para mirar a su madre, aún embelesada con las cosas de bebé.

- Mamá todo esto puede sernos útil a partir de ahora. – Le dijo, centrando su atención ahora en la mesa.

Bulma le miró con cara pícara, y le dijo:

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué crees que guardé todo esto? Las cosas de los bebés no se deshechan nunca, y lo guardé por si algún día tenía nietos. – Trunks se volvió bruscamente hacia su madre, poniéndose automáticamente en guardia.

- Mamá, no me refería a eso. Me refiero al resto de muebles, la mesa, las sillas…

- Sí claro, y tú pretendes que guardemos todo menos los muebles de recién nacido. ¿Acaso debo olvidarme de mi ilusión de ser abuela? – Le preguntó Bulma, ligeramente enfadada. Trunks desvió la mirada, con el rostro colorado. – Escúchame hijo, todas estas cosas te resultarán de lo más útil en el futuro, y me agradecerás que las haya guardado. Aunque ahora te parezca una tontería, créeme.

Trunks guardó silencio sin saber qué contestar a ese comentario. Su madre tenía razón, todo era útil, pero la idea de tener hijos le parecía un poco descabellada. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo como padre, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo lo encontraba de lo más extraño y le incomodaba.

- Mamá, no sé porqué me hablas de esas cosas ahora. Ni siquiera tengo pareja, y soy muy joven. – Trunks no sabía cómo salir de la encerrona que le había preparado su madre. Bulma le miró un momento antes de contestarle.

- No pretendo ponerte nervioso, hijo. Sólo era un inocente comentario. Además, no tienes pareja porque no quieres. O porque no tienes valor. Ya es hora de que actúes, si quieres ser feliz – Bulma dejó aquellas palabras en el aire y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar una escoba y un recogedor. Trunks la miró salir en silencio, valorando sus palabras.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

Trunks volvió su atención a los objetos que había en la habitación, tratando de no pensar en la incómoda situación que acababa de vivir. Se dirigió a la cómoda que había junto a una pared y abrió uno de los cajones. En su interior había una caja de pequeño tamaño, con forma de baúl y con delicadas figuras pintadas en la tapa. Trunks cogió la caja en sus manos y la levantó. Estaba llena de polvo así que el chico sopló sobre ella para apartar la mayor cantidad posible, acabándola de limpiar con la mano. Se acercó a la luz con la caja en las manos y la miró detenidamente. Parecía una caja de música. La abrió y vió en su interior una serie de compartimientos que parecían dedicados para guardar joyas o pequeños objetos. En un lateral, estaba el mecanismo para dar cuerda a la maquinaria de la cajita. Trunks lo accionó y comenzó a sonar una melodía. El chico la reconoció en seguida. Era la música que le ponía su madre en el pasado, para que se quedara dormido.

Salió de la habitación con la cajita en la mano y se dirigió a otra estancia. La conversación que acababa de tener con su madre le había dejado en un estado un poco extraño. Se sentía raro. Era como si Bulma le hubiera accionado un resorte en su interior que despertaba en él sentimientos desconocidos.

Entró en otra estancia que ya estaba vacía, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, con la caja de música sonando delante de él. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho su madre. ¿No tenía valor? No era la primera vez que criticaba su personalidad. Trunks había llegado a la conclusión de que su extrema timidez no atendía más que a mecanismos de autodefensa a situaciones desconocidas. Pero, ¿qué había más desconocido que un mundo sin los androides? Las expectativas de su mundo habían cambiado por completo. Su futuro sería diferente, sus miedos ya no tenían sentido. Entonces, ¿no merecía él mismo la oportunidad de ser feliz? Había luchado contra terribles enemigos, y no sabía como iba hacerlo pero, ¿no lucharía ahora por confesar sus sentimientos y lograr estar junto a su amada? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar con Arien respecto a todo aquello?

Trunks cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Debía hacer algo, y debía hacerlo ya. El tiempo se le agotaba. Su madre tenía razón, no tenía valor para eso. Nunca lo tuvo.

Hasta aquel momento.

…

…

…

Arien pasó los días siguientes obedeciendo a Bulma y Trunks, y se dedicó a descansar tranquilamente. El reposo le había venido muy bien. La herida había dejado de supurar y se le había deshinchado la pierna. Ahora se paseaba por la habitación de vez en cuando para estirar un poco las piernas, y aunque aún cojeaba, ya no le dolía tanto como al principio. Pero prefería no abusar y se tumbaba rápidamente. Solo se levantaba para comer y cenar y en esas ocasiones podía ver a Trunks, quien, el resto del día ayudaba a su madre con las reparaciones de la casa. Arien no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa en su presencia, más de lo que había acostumbrado antes de que él hiciera su viaje, pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía. Durante las cenas, Trunks le explicó todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Le parecía extrañísimo que existiera una habitación donde un año pasa en un solo día, pero eso explicaba el cambio físico del chico. Arien se alegraba de que hubiera conocido a su padre, pese a no ser exactamente como él se lo había imaginado.

El brazo de Arien también estaba evolucionando bien, y la crema regeneradora estaba haciendo su trabajo satisfactoriamente. Claro que la herida del brazo no era tan profunda como la de la pierna, y era lógico que se curara antes.

Aquellos días no había podido parar de pensar en si Trunks habría abierto la cápsula que le dio antes de marchar. No se atrevía a preguntárselo, le daba mucha vergüenza, no sabía qué decirle. Pese a arder en deseos de estar con él, el simple hecho de pensar en el momento de tenerle en frente y decirle que le amaba, la aterraba. Tenía miedo de que la rechazara, eso la hundiría en la miseria.

El muchacho actuaba como si no la hubiera abierto, como si no supiera nada, así que Arien había comenzado a valorar dos hipótesis. La primera, que Trunks no había abierto la cápsula, y si seguía teniéndola en su poder podría hacerlo cualquier día, y de ser así Arien encontraría muy estúpido confesar sus sentimientos de ese modo estando ya el chico de regreso, así que debía encontrar el modo de recuperarla.

La otra hipótesis, era aún peor. Trunks podría haber abierto la cápsula, pero si no correspondía a sus sentimientos, podía ser que hubiera preferido no comentarle nada al respecto para no herir sus sentimientos.

Ambas posibilidades encajaban en la personalidad de Trunks, despistado y a la vez compasivo. Así que la chica estaba hecha un lío.

La última tarde, llamaron a su puerta. Arien se recostó aún más en la cama para demostrar que se había portado bien, y dijo:

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y entró Bulma. La peliceleste se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

- Vamos a ver cómo está esta pierna – Arien, se quitó el pantalón y Bulma la ayudó. Luego comenzó a quitarle la venda de la pierna. La chica observaba con qué cuidado retiraba la protección de sus heridas. Desde el día del ataque había necesitado hablar con Bulma sobre algo. Y aquel era el momento oportuno.

- Bulma…

- ¿Mmh?

- … gracias. – Bulma levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

- No tienes porqué agradecerme nada. Sólo hago lo que una madre haría.

- … precisamente… Gracias por cuidarme siempre, y estar siempre a mi lado – Arien miraba al suelo, ligeramente avergonzada. Aquella situación le daba un poco de vergüenza pero necesitaba decirlo. – Eres lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido desde que… bueno, desde que vine a vivir aquí, y eres muy importante para mí.

- Arien… - Bulma, emocionada se acercó a ella para abrazarla – Te agradezco mucho que me digas eso. Me haces muy feliz. – La peliceleste se separó de ella – La verdad es que somos una familia un poco extraña ¿No te parece? Yo soy humana, mi hijo es medio extraterrestre, y tú eres como mi hija, pero Trunks no es un hermano para ti. Todo esto es un poco complicado… - Bulma le guió un ojo a la chica.

- Sí – Arien sonrió, un poco más animada - ¿mañana podré levantarme ya, verdad?

- Es posible. Antes veremos qué tal tienes la herida.

Bulma volvió a centrar su atención en la pierna herida de Arien y acabó de quitarle la venda. La herida tenía muy buen aspecto y una fina capa de piel había comenzado a cubrirla.

- ¡Está perfecta! – dijo Bulma - ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos sin tapar esta noche? Como ya ha crecido un poco la piel, si se ventila, estará mejor.

- Lo que tú digas. Pero entonces no puedo ponerme pantalones largos. – Contestó Arien, pensativa – Me rozarían en la herida… Me pondré unos cortos.

- Qué suerte que fabricamos unos shorts con el telar, ¿eh? De no haberlos hecho no habrías tenido qué ponerte. – Le dijo Bulma mientras sacaba del armario ropero unos pantalones cortos de color marrón claro.

- La verdad es que sí. Cuando me los hiciste no pensé que acabaría necesitándolos.

…

…

…

Bulma le dio permiso a Arien para levantarse el resto de la tarde, y al día siguiente ya podría comenzar a hacer vida normal, siempre y cuando tapara la herida si salía al exterior, para que no se le llenara de polvo y suciedad.

Las dos mujeres prepararon la cena. Bulma no había reparado en Trunks en toda la tarde. De hecho no le había visto desde que le ayudó a abrir la puerta del trastero. Después de aquello, cuando volvió a subir para recoger un poco la habitación, el chico había desaparecido, y ella, fastidiada y sin ayuda, recogió y limpió todo lo que pudo. Pero no le escuchó por los alrededores. Parecía que se había marchado. Quizás fue a dar una vuelta.

Pero ya eran más de las 9 de la noche, y el chico no aparecía.

- Qué raro. – Pensaba Bulma, en voz alta. – Trunks nunca se pierde la cena.

- Puede que se haya alejado un poco más de lo habitual para evaluar el estado de otras zonas. – comentó Arien.

- Tienes razón, seguro que se le ha hecho tarde. Vamos a cenar nosotras, entonces.

Bulma y Arien cenaron ellas solas, y la peliceleste le explicó cómo estaba evolucionando la restauración de la Corporación Cápsula, y los planes que tenía para reformar y ampliar el laboratorio y así comenzar a trabajar de nuevo para levantar la empresa. Arien se moría de ganas de subir y verlo ella misma. Aquella casa siempre le había fascinado y ahora podría recorrerla sin peligro alguno, ya que Trunks había retirado parte de los escombros.

Acabaron de cenar y el saiyajin aún no aparecía, Bulma decidió no preocuparse, su hijo ya era mayorcito y los androides ya no existían, así que no había peligro.

- Le dejaré comida en la nevera por si cuando regresa tiene hambre, aunque debería avisar si va a venir tarde. Es una lata tener que estar detrás de él, ya es mayorcito. – Bulma se quejaba mientras recogía la cocina y Arien la miraba, divertida.

- Bulma, creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Estoy muy cansada – dijo, bostezando, los ojos habían comenzado a cerrársele de sueño hacía un buen rato.

- Sí, hija. Harás bien, mañana será un día muy duro para ti. Estoy segura de que no te quedarás ni un segundo quieta. – le dijo, sin dejar de moverse por la cocina. – Buenas noches, cariño.

- Buenas noches, Bulma. Arien se levantó del taburete donde había estado sentada y salió de la cocina con paso cansado.

Una vez fuera, Arien abrió los ojos de forma normal y se enderezó, comenzando a caminar lo más deprisa que le permitía su ligera cojera, hacia su habitación. No tenía mucho tiempo, cuando Bulma acabara de recoger, seguro que iría al laboratorio como cada noche y estaría allí un buen rato, y si eso pasaba, Arien no podría salir del edificio sin ser vista hasta que la peliceleste se retirara a dormir.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, buscó en un cajón una linterna y volvió a salir, caminando por el pasillo sin hacer ruido hasta llegar al laboratorio, que cruzó como un rayo para salir al exterior.

Necesitaba pensar sobre muchas cosas. La vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Ahora podría ir y venir a donde se le antojara, podría estudiar, investigar, hacer lo que quisiera. Pero había algo que le provocaba un desasosiego enorme. Y era referente a Trunks.

Necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes, o si no, no podría descansar ni pensar en otras cosas. Ya no le importaba si el chico la rechazaba, quizás ella había sido una ingenua y el muchacho tenía otras expectativas en la vida, y ella no estaba contemplada en ellas.

Pero era precisamente ese motivo el que la frenaba a hablar con él cara a cara para dejar aparte las medias verdades y las situaciones forzadas. Tenía miedo de que Trunks no sintiera nada por ella, aparte de amistad. ¿Qué haría ella entonces? Lo mejor sería marcharse. Sí, abandonar aquella casa y comenzar una vida nueva lejos de allí. Le costaría mucho pero no podría seguir viviendo junto a él, viéndole cada día, sabiendo que nunca la besaría, y que nunca le diría que la quería.

Los pensamientos giraban como un ciclón en su cabeza. Debía poner orden a todo aquello cuanto antes. Antes de que Trunks regresara creía que sabría exactamente lo que hacer cuando le viera, pero los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal modo que todo parecía haberse derrumbado. Tenía la cabeza embotada.

Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca aquella noche y, alumbrada por ellas, Arien caminaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de tranquilizarse y de encontrar una solución.

Había decidido que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y se encontrara a solas con él, le diría todo lo que guardaba en su corazón. Ahora sólo necesitaba valor para hacerlo.

Arien suspiró y miró el cielo. Desvió la vista al esférico edificio y miró en dirección a la ventana del tercer piso, aquella donde tantas veces se habían reunido para apoyarse mútuamente.

Sin dudarlo, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el edificio y observó el entorno. Antes siempre se encaramaba a unas rocas que había junto a la pared para alcanzar la ventana desde la cual accedía al interior de la casa. Pero ahora estaba todo despejado, ya no podía entrar por aquel camino. Pensando, se le ocurrió algo, y echó a caminar junto al edificio hasta encontrarse con la puerta principal, que no estaba cerrada con llave.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la casa. Tal como había supuesto, la puerta principal, que antes siempre había estado cerrada, ahora estaba desatrancada. Estaba todo en penumbra y antes de cerrar la puerta, encendió la linterna. Aquella sala le era familiar, pero le costaba reconocerla sin cachivaches por el medio. Estaba todo despejado.

Arien caminó por los pasillos del edificio y subió varios tramos de escaleras. La casa parecía otra. Trunks y Bulma habían hecho un gran esfuerzo aquellos días. Tras caminar un buen trecho por el pasillo de la tercera planta, llegó a la habitación que buscaba. Parecía mucho más grande. En lugar de la runa y los muebles viejos y desvencijados que antes había, ahora no había nada excepto una pequeña mesa redonda cerca de la ventana. Arien apagó la linterna, era muy agradable estar bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas. Caminó hasta la gran abertura de la pared y miró a través de ella. Se respiraba tranquilidad y paz. El antiguo jardin exterior de la vivienda, ahora yermo, estaba limpio y pronto podría empezar a plantar arboles y arbustos.

Sumergida en aquel silencio, Arien se apoyó en la pared junto a la ventana, y, desde aquella posición, vio algo encima de la mesa que le había pasado desapercibido hasta aquel momento. Tenía forma de baúl, pero era mucho más pequeño. Arien se acercó al objeto para verlo mejor. Era una caja con un bonito grabado en la tapa.

La chica, la abrió y una agradable melodía comenzó a sonar (PLAY A LA PISTA DE AUDIO). Arien, estaba extasiada, aquello era un pequeño tesoro, nunca había visto nada igual en la casa.

- Era de mi abuela – dijo suavemente una voz a sus espaldas.

Arien, sobresaltada se giró de inmediato. En la penumbra, una figura alta permanecía de pie tranquilamente. Arien escudrió la oscuridad para vislumbrar su rostro.

- ¿Trunks? – preguntó. La oscura figura se acercó lentamente a la tenue luz de la ventana y ésta le iluminó el rostro. Trunks, la miraba muy seriamente. Bajo aquella luz, sus ojos parecían aún más claros que de costumbre, al igual que su cabello. Se veía alto, fuerte, con un aspecto imponente. El chico permanecía parado frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. La música de la cajita seguía sonando – me has asustado un poco – admitió la chica, ruborizándose casi de inmediato. Bajó la cabeza para que él no pudiera apreciarlo. No se imaginaba que le iba a ver allí.

- Lo siento. No era mi intención – se disculpóTrunks. Iba vestido con su acostumbrada camiseta de tirantes negra, pantalones grises y sus botas amarillas.

- ¿Por qué no has venido a cenar? – Le preguntó ella. – Te estuvimos esperando.

- Necesitaba estar solo. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas – contestó el muchacho desviando la vista hacia la ventana. - He ido a buscarte a tu habitación pero no estabas, así que pensé que habrías subido aquí arriba. Y veo que no te has vendado la pierna para subir… - Observó, fijándose en su pierna - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, estoy bien. Tu madre dice que ya estoy mucho mejor y que mañana ya podré hacer vida normal. – respondió Arien, desviando aún la mirada.

- Y por lo que veo, has decidido hacerla cuanto antes. – Le comentó él, con una media sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

- Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, sólo eso – respondió ella, visiblemente nerviosa. Arien no podía controlar sus nervios. Estaba muy cerca de él, a solas, y con la decisión tomada de declararse pasara lo que pasara. Notaba el palpitar de su corazón a cien por hora - ¿Y tú? ¿Para qué me buscabas? – le preguntó al chico. Trunks titubeó un momento y se acercó más a ella.

- Porque tenía que devolverte algo – Le respondió él.

- Ah ¿sí? – Preguntó ella, extrañada - ¿Y qué…?

Arien interrumpió sus palabras cuando notó las manos de Trunks colocándole algo alrededor del cuello. Rodeada de aquella suave luz no podía ver claramente de qué se trataba. Lo tocó con sus manos, y lo reconoció. Era el colgante de madera que él le había regalado un año atrás y que ella había colocado en la cápsula que le dio antes de que se marchara. Trunks había abierto la cápsula, por lo tanto lo sabía todo. Levantó la vista y miró sus ojos azules brillando más que nunca, le tenía escasamente a un palmo de distancia… Arien tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar, era ahora o nunca…

- Trunks, yo… - El chico le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, para silenciarla, y le sonrió.

- No tienes que decir nada – Le dijo, susurrando – Aunque no lo creas, hiciste mucho por mí cuando estaba en el pasado. De no ser por ti, nunca me habría atrevido a enfrentarme a mi padre, y probablemente me habría vuelto loco en la Sala del Espíritu del Tiempo. – Arien, desvió la vista, sin saber qué responderle, pero él no la dejó. La cogió del mentón suavemente con su mano, y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. En aquel silencio que reinaba entre los dos, la melodía proveniente de la cajita parecía sonar sólo para ellos. – Yo… fui un idiota por no darme cuenta antes de todo. – Dijo Trunks. Se detuvo, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Arien, tu canción me despejó la mente. Tú me mostraste de aquel modo lo importante que soy para ti, y comencé a ver claro lo que YO sentía… por ti. Y lo que me duele, es haber tenido que marcharme para darme cuenta de ello. - Las manos de Arien temblaban, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que la habían cautivado prácticamente desde que era una niña. Sin saber por qué, levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla del chico. El, a su vez, buscó la suavidad de su mano con el rostro, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella caricia.

- Trunks, nunca he sabido cómo decirte lo que sentía. Al principio era difícil por la situación. Tú estabas tan concentrado en tu entrenamiento que yo creía que lo mío era algo secundario y pasajero. Creía que algún día dejaría de pensar en tí, que era propio de la edad. Pero no fue así. – Trunks apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella continuó hablando – Cada día que pasaba, mis sentimientos eran más fuertes, y cada día era para mí más difícil confesártelos. Al final se convirtió en un círculo vicioso del que no podía salir. Y cuando te fuiste, me dejaste un vacío tan intenso… Te dí aquella cápsula porque no podía soportar más esta situación. Siento no haberlo hecho personalmente. Siento no haberte confesado mis sentimientos en persona. Tenía miedo…

Unas lágrimas fruto de todos aquellos sentimientos contenidos durante tanto tiempo comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Él las limpió gentilmente con sus dedos. Trunks no dejaba de mirarla, bajo aquella luz, le parecía la criatura más bella que había visto. Y de pronto tuvo un impulso irrefrenable.

- Dímelo ahora – Le dijo en un ronco susurro.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó ella, confusa. El le sonrió y se acercó aún más a ella, situando su boca junto al oído de la chica.

- Dime lo que sientes por mí, Arien. Quiero oírlo de tus propios labios. – Tras susurrar aquellas palabras, Trunks volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

Arien, hechizada por él, susurró:

- Te quiero, mi amor.

Trunks cerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras eran como energía renovada para el joven. Sonriendo, se acercó más a ella, y sintiendo el calor de Arien en su propia piel le respondió:

- Yo también te quiero.

Y sin poder controlar por más tiempo aquel impulso, Trunks la acercó más a él y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Fue un beso corto. Se separó en seguida de ella. Y Arien, aún con los ojos cerrados, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo aún la suavidad de sus labios, y le vio allí, tan cerca de ella, dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa. Esa vez fue ella la que no pudo refrenarse. Olvidando sus nervios, sus temores y su vergüenza, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y le besó nuevamente. Pero aquel beso no fue tan inocente. De forma repentina, se desató la pasión entre ambos. Las manos de Arien se enredaban en el cabello del chico, y él la abrazaba, acariciándole la espalda y las caderas. Un calor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Trunks, que la sujetó del cuello e introdujo la lengua en su boca. Arien, al sentir la cálida lengua de él acariciando la suya, gimió de placer. Al oírla, Trunks abrió los ojos y se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal? – preguntó, preocupado, con la voz más grave de lo normal debido a la excitación. Arien le miraba sorprendida por esa reacción, y sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello del guerrero, comenzó a reir.

- Trunks, yo tengo muchas cosas que aprender pero créeme que tú también.

Y sin dejar de reir, le abrazó, feliz.

* * *

><p>Buenooo!<p>

¿Cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo?

Por fin ha llegado el gran momento. Ha costado, pero lo bueno se hace esperar.

Aunque no creáis que esto ha terminado. Todabía queda muuuucho fic por delante, y mucho me temo que a partir de ahora va a ser más interesante... Jajaja!

Bueno, como siempre, agradeceré vuestros maravillosos comentarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besos

Syad


	15. El copiloto

El despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana. En la habitación del chico del cabello violeta aún no entraba la luz del sol por las troneras. Aún debía ser de noche. Trunks se giró en la cama y buscó el despertador con la mano, tanteando la mesita de noche, adormilado. Cuando al fin lo encontró, lo detuvo y dejó la mano encima, unos instantes. Luego, la movió para buscar el interruptor de la lámpara. Encendió la luz y levantó la cabeza despacio. Con la vista borrosa, miró la hora en el reloj.

- Mmmmmgghh – Gruñó, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza despeinada sobre la almohada. Apenas habían pasado 3 horas desde que se quedó dormido. Definitivamente, aquel reloj biológico que despertaba a su padre sin problemas de madrugada y casi sin haber dormido, no estaba en su código genético. Él más bien había heredado la forma de dormir de su madre.

Se incorporó en la cama, y bostezando se dirigió a la ducha, desprendiéndose por el camino del pijama, consistente en una camiseta de manga corta y unos calzoncillos.

Aún tenía mucho sueño pero quería revisar las piezas de la moto de Arien cuanto antes. Se desperezó y se metió en la ducha, mientras recordaba los hechos de la noche anterior.

Habían pasado mucho rato juntos en la habitación del tercer piso. Sentados en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, habían estado mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana. Trunks le había prestado su cazadora a Arien porque la noche era fresca, y, cogidos de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, Trunks le había explicado a la chica algunas cosas del pasado. Le había descrito con detalle cómo era la ciudad y cómo vivía la gente. Ella no paraba de hacer preguntas, y ansiosa por saber, ponía toda su atención en lo que le explicaba el chico. Trunks le describía los parques de atracciones, centros comerciales, cines, teatros, estadios de deportes… Había parques donde la gente iba a pasar el día haciendo picnic mientras veía los cerezos en flor. Se organizaban torneos de artes marciales. Había televisión, música, y mil cosas más.

Arien tenía una tremenda curiosidad. Todo aquello le parecía imposible de imaginar. A la chica le parecía estar viviendo un sueño, estaba con Trunks, con su amor platónico de toda la vida, al fin, juntos. Se habían confesado su amor y todo su entorno parecía haberse confabulado para aquel momento. La noche era perfecta, tranquila y serena. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, y la paz les rodeaba.

Trunks jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras le hablaba. Y, poco a poco, Arien fue cayendo víctima del sueño y se acurrucó al lado del chico, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Trunks se dio cuenta en seguida de que Arien estaba muy cansada. Trunks vio la hora que era y decidió llevar a Arien a dormir. Eran más de las 2 de la madrugada y al día siguiente quería despertarse temprano, y Arien debía descansar. La chica ya estaba dormida, y Trunks la cogió en brazos con cuidado para no despertarla. Salió por la ventana y aterrizó en el suelo del exterior suavemente. Ella murmuraba en sueños y se aferraba a su cuello, buscando su calor.

Aquella esa sensación de tenerla en brazos sólo para él, le parecía maravillosa. Miró su carita mientras dormía y le pareció verla sonreír tranquilamente, llena de paz. Sabía que probablemente aquella sonrisa se debía a él, ella debía estar soñando con Trunks y ser consciente de eso llenaba de calor su corazón, y, porqué no decirlo, también alimentaba su ego, el orgullo de un guerrero cuyo futuro comenzaba a tomar forma, girando en torno a aquella pequeña muchacha que ahora dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Entró en el laboratorio tratando de no hacer ruido, pero Bulma ya se había ido a dormir. Llevó a Arien hasta su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, y la cubrió con una manta. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la miró desde allí. Su largo cabello caía sobre la almohada y la cubría por completo con sus castañas ondas. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, tranquila y sosegada. Las diminutas pecas que cubrían su nariz, casi inapreciables, le daban un tono tostado a su piel, que la hacía parecer aún más joven. Le recordaba a una de las bellas princesas que aparecían en los cuentos que su madre le explicaba cuando era pequeño. Parecía que aún tenía ante él a la niña con la se crió y compartió tantos momentos amargos. Trunks sonrió. Ahora sólo les quedaba por vivir los buenos momentos.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta, y se fue a su cuarto. Se sacó la ropa, dejándola en el suelo y se puso el pijama, cayendo dormido prácticamente en cuanto tocó las sábanas de la cama.

Trunks se dirigió directamente al hangar para recoger las piezas de la moto. Llevó el contenedor al laboratorio y comenzó a trabajar. Mentalmente, hizo una lista de las piezas que necesitaba. Y pese a poder reparar gran parte de ellas, necesitaba un basculante nuevo, un amortiguador trasero, un manillar, un sistema de frenos completo, y un depósito. Tras tres horas de trabajo, el chico se dio cuenta de lo difícil que lo tenía para reparar aquel vehículo. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, mientras pensaba en la manera de confesarle a la chica que era completamente imposible recuperar la moto.

Decidió ir a desayunar con su madre y Arien. Aún no había comido nada y estaba hambriento, pero antes pasó por su habitación a buscar una cosa.

…

…

…

Arien se despertó y se incorporó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor. No recordaba haber vuelto a su habitación. Lo último de lo que se acordaba era de haber estado con Trunks en el tercer piso. Retiró la manta que la cubría y vio que llevaba puesta la cazadora del chico. Con cariño, se acurrucó dentro de aquella cazadora y aspiró su aroma, experimentando el mismo cosquilleo que sintió cuando le besó la noche anterior, por primera vez.

Arien se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón y se tapó la cara con las dos manos, para amortiguar una carcajada. Reía de felicidad.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Nos besamos! – Dijo, con alegría en la voz. Miró el reloj, eran las 8 y media de la mañana. Pensó en Trunks. - ¿Se habrá levantado ya? ¡Qué ganas tengo de verle! – De pronto abrió los ojos. Un pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente. – Pero, ¿cómo debo actuar junto a él delante de Bulma? Ayer no hablamos sobre en qué situación habíamos quedado…

Pese a aquellas dudas, Arien se levantó de muy buen humor y vio que estaba aún con la ropa del día anterior. Supuso que Trunks la metió en la cama y se reprochó a sí misma no haber permanecido despierta más tiempo para poder estar con él más rato.

Rápidamente, buscó en su armario ropa limpia. Decidió ponerse los shorts marrones del día anterior y una camiseta de manga corta de color amarillo. Se duchó, se vistió, se calzó unas deportivas y secó su cabello con la toalla. Luego lo peinó con una sencilla trenza a un lado de su cabeza, que caía por delante de su pecho. Arien se miró al espejo desde todos los ángulos que pudo y haciendo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

Allí encontró a Bulma, quien, ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, leía unos papeles con gesto aburrido y adormilado mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

- ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó la chica con energía, en cuanto entró en la cocina.

- Buenos días – respondió Bulma, mirándola extrañada por aquella repentina alegría. La observó mientras la chica de la trenza preparaba su desayuno tarareando una canción. – Vaya, si que te has levantado contenta hoy ¿no? – le dijo la peliceleste. Arien le sonrió. – Se debe a que ya puedes campar a tus anchas, ¿no es así?

- ¡En parte! – contestó la chica, tomando asiento en una silla y sirviéndose cereales.

- ¿Cómo que en parte? ¿Me he perdido algo? – Le preguntó Bulma, con curiosidad. Arien se limitó a llenar su boca por completo de cereales, lo que le impidió contestar. Dudaba si debía decírselo o no, ya que creía que no era sólo decisión suya, así que prefirió guardar silencio y hacerse la despistada, mientras Bulma, esperaba intrigada a que Arien le explicara el porqué de su comportamiento.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró Trunks, vestido con una camiseta azul, y unos pantalones desgastados, manchados ambos de grasa de motor. Llevaba en las manos un paquete alargado.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó el saiyajin a las dos mujeres. Arien le miró sonriendo, mientras él, de espaldas a la mesa donde estaban sentadas, se servía un zumo de naranja. Bulma reparó en la ropa manchada del chico.

- Buenos días, Trunks. Cómo llevas la ropa, hijo… ¿Qué has estado haciendo tan temprano? – Le preguntó la peliazul.

- Nada especial. – contestó él, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su madre - He estado en el laboratorio - Bulma notó que su hijo tenía algo diferente en la expresión de su rostro, como… ¿tranquilidad?

Trunks se acercó a la mesa, donde dejó su vaso de zumo y el objeto envuelto, y luego la rodeó dirigiéndose sin vacilar a Arien, que le miraba acercarse sonriendo, seductor. Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, y le dio los buenos días al oído, en un susurro. Arien se sonrojó enormemente ante este gesto y Bulma, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y derramando parte del café de su taza, observó a su hijo mientras éste volvía a su sitio tranquilamente, donde se sentó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La peliazul no se esperaba aquello y no se le ocurrió ningún comentario sarcástico o ácido para romper el hielo ¿Qué había pasado entre aquellos dos? Miró a Arien, que tenía la vista fija en su tazón y devoraba el interior de éste. Y sus ojos azules se posaron luego sobre su hijo, que observaba con aire despistado, los papeles que había estado leyendo Bulma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Bulma, con un hilo de voz. Trunks sonrió ligeramente ruborizado. Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo las cosas han ido bastante bien, desde que me dormí anoche. ¡No me extraña que entraras en la cocina cantando, Arien!

Trunks rió ante este comentario y Arien simplemente intentaba desaparecer dentro de su tazón de cereales. _"Y yo pensando en una forma cuidadosa de decírselo a Bulma", _pensaba. Arien, levantó la vista de su tazón y miró a Trunks, que ojeaba los apuntes que había arrebatado a su madre. El chico levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo, pícaramente. _"Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que es oficial? ¿Somos…?"_

Repentinamente. Bulma les cogió las manos a ambos.

- ¡Esto es fabuloso! – exclamó, llena de júbilo. – ¡Es la mejor noticia que me podíais dar! – Arien rió ante aquel comentario. – No debéis sentir vergüenza, chicos – continuó la peliceleste – Debéis disfrutar de esto cada momento. Os merecéis ser felices, por fin. – Concluyó Bulma, juntando las manos de los chicos. Trunks sujetó la mano de Arien, que ya no tenía más cereales tras los cuales esconderse.

- Sabes – se dirigió Trunks a Arien - como has hecho el reposo que te recomendaron los médicos, ya es hora de que te dé lo que te traje del pasado. Te lo prometí, y yo soy un hombre de palabra. – Arien le miró con curiosidad. Trunks le entregó el paquete con el que había entrado en la cocina.

Arien, con expectación comenzó a abrirlo rápidamente, y desenvolvió una tableta enorme de chocolate negro. Sus ojos se iluminaron y, feliz, comenzó a reír. Se levantó de su silla para pasar corriendo alrededor de la mesa y abrazar a Trunks.

- Trunks… - Comentó Bulma – Tú y tus regalos románticos… - se mofó la científica, terminando su café.

- ¡Directo de la fábrica! – añadió el chico.

- Es un detalle precioso. ¡El mejor regalo que me podías hacer! – dijo Arien, risueña.

- Y tú, mira que eres golosa… - comentó Bulma.

…

…

…

Más tarde, en el laboratorio, Bulma verificaba el funcionamiento del nuevo acumulador que le había enviado su otro yo desde el pasado y que ella había integrado a la máquina del tiempo. Realmente era espectacular, en un día que llevaba conectado había recargado una tercera parte de la energía que necesitaba la máquina para el viaje de ida y vuelta. Trunks volvía a trabajar en las piezas de la moto. Tal como el chico había supuesto, pese a poder reconstruir ellos mismos algunas piezas, había piezas irreparables, así que necesitarían recambios nuevos, y aquel modelo de moto era demasiado antiguo como para encontrar recambios.

Arien apareció en el laboratorio. Había estado en las plantas superiores, paseando por la casa a la luz del día. Trunks estaba acuclillado en el suelo trabajando en un cilindro del motor de su moto, que el chico había colocado sobre un soporte.

- Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias Arien – dijo Trunks, sin levantar la vista. – Excepto algunas piezas, necesitamos recambios nuevos de prácticamente todo. Y dudo mucho que existan piezas nuevas para este modelo tan antiguo.

Arien, escuchó lo que le dijo Trunks, y con gesto triste, se sentó en una silla, acomodando su pierna vendada sobre el asiento de otra.

Bulma desvió su atención un momento hacia los dos jóvenes. Arien les dedicó una triste sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, Trunks. – le dijo ella, con voz suave - Cuando hice lo que hice, sabía que la moto iba a quedar destruida y que sería imposible recuperarla.

- Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar una moto igual que esta, podríamos utilizarla para reconstruirla… Ah! Pero eso es imposible, ¡esta moto es del jurásico, por lo menos! – se quejó el chico.

- ¡Oye, no te pases con mi moto! – Le reprendió Arien, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- … Del jurásico – comentaba Bulma, pensativa. – Tu moto es del jurásico, Arien. Trunks tiene razón. – sonrió la peliceleste.

- Vale, vale, ya lo he oído – murmuró la castaña, desviando la vista - Bulma, ¿tú también? – preguntó Arien, con gesto apenado – Pues que sepáis que tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa moto.

- Trunks, ¿a dónde irías a buscar recambios para algo del jurásico? – preguntó la científica con aire despistado, mirando a su hijo de reojo.

- … Pues al jurásico, mamá… Un momento… ¡Eso es! – Trunks se levantó de golpe y chasqueó los dedos. Se limpió las manos con un trapo, y se acercó a su madre. - ¿Cuándo estará lista, mamá?

- Pues, si mis cálculos no fallan (que no lo creo), estará lista en 3 días.

- Esperad. Me he perdido. ¿De qué estáis hablando? – Preguntó Arien, sin comprender nada de lo que decían.

- Trunks quiere volver al pasado, para comunicarles a todos que ha logrado vencer a los androides, ¿no?, Pues bien, allí esta moto es un modelo que acaba de salir al mercado. Es decir que podrá conseguir los recambios que necesite. – le explicó Bulma. La cara de Arien se iluminó de nuevo.

- ¡Ahora lo comprendo todo! – exclamó, entusiasmada – Así que aún hay esperanzas de que vuelva a funcionar de nuevo.

- ¡Exacto! – le contestó Trunks.

- Bueno, chicos. Ya he terminado de verificar la máquina. – comentó Bulma - Trunks, juraría que en el hangar hay algún antiguo catálogo de fabricación de este modelo de moto. Voy a buscarlo, y lo utilizaremos para decidir las piezas que deberás conseguir. – Y, desenchufando la máquina de verificación, cerró el panel lateral de la máquina del tiempo, y salió del laboratorio. Trunks y Arien se quedaron solos.

- Lo único que me sabe mal es que vuelvas a irte otra vez. – dijo Arien. Trunks le sonrió tiernamente.

- Será por poco tiempo. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora allí ya no hay peligro tampoco. Intentaré tardar lo mínimo y estaré de vuelta cuanto antes. – Dijo el chico. Sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

Arien se quedó muy pensativa y Trunks se dio cuenta de ello.

- Qué te pasa? – le preguntó.

- Pues… es que. – comenzó ella - Es igual… es una tontería.

- Pues dímela, así podré reírme un rato. – le dijo Trunks, con sorna. Arien rió y decidió explicárselo.

- Pues pensaba que ojala tuviera tu suerte y pudiera visitar el pasado. – La chica desvió la vista al techo, suspirando - Me gustaría volver a ver a mis padres, aunque solo fuera una vez y de lejos. Me gustaría verles viviendo felices gracias a ti. – Arien volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el muchacho, que la miraba atento a lo que ella le decía.

Trunks se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró a la chica.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Arien le miró, con curiosidad – Cuando estaba en el pasado, una noche, emitieron un concierto de una banda de rock. Y la cantante era tu madre. Nunca me dijiste que tu madre había pertenecido a un grupo de rock.

- ¿En serio? – Arien se inclinó sobre la mesa, abriendo muchísimo los ojos, sorprendida ante aquella información - ¿Y la viste por la tele? ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado verla! – exclamó ella. – Mi madre era una pianista de clásico, pero lo que de verdad le gustaba era el rock y el metal. Formó parte de esa banda durante 2 años, antes de la aparición de los androides. Yo nací cuando el grupo tenía más éxito, y siendo recién nacida, mis padres me llevaban por todo el mundo. Mientras mi madre actuaba, mi padre esperaba conmigo en el backstage. Obviamente yo no recuerdo nada, pero mis padres me lo explicaron todo. Debió ser una época muy feliz para ellos.

Trunks no contestó. Miraba a la chica hablando soñadoramente de sus padres, explicándole la vida que habían tenido, que ella no recordaba. La voz de Arien estaba llena de sentimiento, de nostalgia. El recuerdo de sus padres y las circunstancias en las que murieron eran algo muy doloso para ella. Era lógico que quisiera volver a verles, teniendo otra vida diferente, llena de felicidad y de paz, criándola a ella los dos juntos. Trunks, había escuchado todo lo que la chica le había dicho y tuvo una idea, probablemente descabellada. Pero, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

- Arien… tu cumpleaños es dentro de 15 días ¿verdad?

- ¡Si! – exclamó ella ilusionada – Pero, ya me has regalado el chocolate. No puedes repetir regalo – le dijo ella bromeando.

- En eso pensaba. Oye… - buscó las palabras para decirle lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y habló -… ¿Te gustaría… venir conmigo al pasado?

…

…

…

La idea que se formó en la cabeza de Trunks fue tomando forma con el paso de los días. A Bulma le pareció estupenda y en seguida comenzó a trabajar en el interior de la máquina para reestructurarla y ubicar dos asientos en lugar de uno.

Arien estaba emocionada. Iba a acompañar a Trunks al pasado y podría ver junto a él todo aquello que el muchacho le había descrito con tanto detalle. Iba a ser una experiencia única y estaba deseando que la máquina terminara de recargarse y que Bulma acabara de hacer las modificaciones que necesitaban. La peliceleste había calculado que con las modificaciones estaría todo listo en una semana.

Trunks había vuelto a guardar las piezas de la moto en el hangar ya que no tenía sentido seguir trabajando en ellas. Arien, para distraerse había comenzado a plantar en el jardin exterior frente a la puerta principal, las plantas que había ido recogiendo en la montaña. Llevaba la pierna y el brazo vendados para evitar que las heridas se le ensuciaran e infectaran.

Las flores alegraban el aspecto de la Corporación y ya comenzaba a verse diferente. El exterior de edificio estaba completamente reformado y, alrededor de la CC, las antiguas ruinas de las casas estaban siendo retiradas para levantar de nuevo las viviendas que habían sido. La vida comenzaba a abrirse paso en la ciudad.

Mientras terminaba de plantar un pequeño arbusto, una voz a su espalda la distrajo de su tarea.

- Vaya, que bonito te está quedando todo. No sabía que eras tan buena jardinera.

Arien se giró para ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz y, de pie, ante ella, vio a una chica con el cabello corto y rojizo que le sonreía.

- ¡Ada! – exclamó la castaña, sorprendida. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tirando al suelo la pequeña pala con la que había estado cavando, y abrazó efusivamente a su amiga, quién le devolvió el abrazo riendo. - ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Cómo está Irina?

Arien bombardeaba a su amiga con preguntas sin soltarla de su abrazo casi mortal, y Ada reía ante aquella muestra de afecto.

- ¡Estamos las dos bien! – le contestó. – Irina, lleva el pie escayolado. Tiene rotos dos metatarsos del pie. Así que debe guardar reposo. ¡Cuando le dije que venía a verte, gritó de rabia! – le explicó Irina. – Pero no te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Sólo necesita mucho reposo. – Ada observó los vendajes de su brazo y su pierna – Y tú, ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo van tus heridas?

- Estoy mejor, las llevo vendadas para evitar infecciones, pero la verdad es que han mejorado mucho. – Le dijo Arien. – Pero, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Ada guardó silencio un momento.

- He venido para despedirme. Mi familia ha decidido cambiar de aires y nos mudamos de la ciudad. Comenzaremos una nueva vida en algún pueblo, rodeados de naturaleza. – Le dijo, sonriendo, la pelirroja - ¿Me imaginas a mí rodeada de naturaleza? ¡quién lo iba a decir! Será algo bonito.

- Seguro que seréis muy felices a donde vayáis. – comentó Arien, amablemente.

- De lo que más ganas tengo es de conocer algún chico guapo.

En aquel momento Trunks salió de la casa y se acercó a las chicas.

- Hola Trunks – exclamó Ada, nerviosa por su presencia.

- Hola Ada. – contestó El chico, sonriéndole y situándose junto a Arien.

- Ada ha venido a decirnos que se marcha de la ciudad. – le explicó Arien. – Sus padres y ella se marchan al campo a vivir.

- ¿En serio? Eso sí que es una sorpresa… No te imagino viviendo entre vacas…- Arien dio un disimulado codazo al chico, justo debajo de las costillas, que obviamente no le dolió pero sirvió para que entendiera que había hablado demasiado. Pero Ada no parecía haber prestado atención a sus palabras. Estaba más concentrada en grabarse en la mente la imagen de Trunks.

- Cuando esté instalada en mi nueva casa os escribiré para que sepáis mi dirección y vengáis a visitarme. – Dijo Ada, agitando levemente la cabeza para volver en sí.

- Te echaré de menos. – le dijo Arien, tristemente.

- Yo también a ti, y a Irina. Ella es la que más me preocupa – confesó Ada bajando la mirada al suelo – siempre hemos estado juntas. Nunca nos hemos separado.

- … No te pongas triste. Cuando vayamos a visitarte, llevaremos a Irina con nosotros también ¿verdad, Trunks? – Se le ocurrió a Arien repentinamente, y miró al chico, buscando su aprobación. A Trunks le cogió por sorpresa aquella decisión y se apresuró a contestar.

- Eh… ¡claro!

Arien le miraba sonriente y Ada reparó en este gesto.

- Nunca dudé que lo conseguirías. – le dijo la pelirroja - Pero no quería admitirlo, y siempre te traté mal por ello. Pero ahora, ¡me alegro mucho por ti, Arien! ¡Te deseo que seas muy feliz! – Dijo Ada con sinceridad, cogiendo las manos de Arien entre las suyas.

Las dos chicas reían mientras Trunks no entendía nada de nada… _"Debe ser lenguaje femenino… Bah No importa_" pensó el de cabellos lilas. Ada, abrazó una última vez a su amiga, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse corriendo. Pero a los 20 metros se giró y les gritó:

- ¡Ah! Que no se os ocurra olvidaros de invitarme a vuestra boda. ¡Me hará mucha ilusión asistir!

Y ante este comentario, Trunks y Arien se quedaron estáticos en su sitio mirando alejarse a Ada, hasta que desapareció de la vista. Muy colorados, se miraron de reojo y reaccionaron a la vez, con aire despistado, ella diciendo que debía seguir con las plantas y él que tenía un encargo de su madre para hacer.

Arien se agachó de prisa y comenzó a remover la tierra rápidamente mientras Trunks se fue volando a toda velocidad.

…

…

…

Finalmente, el día de la partida llegó. Arien estaba en su habitación metiendo en una maleta las cosas que iba a necesitar. Bulma le dijo que no se preocupara por coger muchas cosas ya que en el pasado podría comprar lo que quisiera. A la castaña no le gustaba la idea de llegar al pasado sin dinero, y que le tuvieran que comprar cosas, pero Trunks le dijo que para su madre y su abuela sería como un juego comprarle ropa, y que probablemente se ofenderían si no se lo permitía. Así que sólo metió algo de ropa interior, un par de camisetas, un pijama y el neceser.

La cremallera de la vieja maleta crujió al cerrarse. Arien se giró y se miró al espejo. Se había puesto la blusa verde que fabricaron el primer día con el telar, y unos jeans oscuros. Bajo los pantalones llevaba la pierna vendada y también había cubierto de vendas la quemadura de su brazo. Había peinado su cabello con la misma trenza de días atrás, y llevaba puestas unas deportivas.

- Creo que no tengo mal aspecto – se decía ella, mientras se miraba de espaldas al espejo y giraba sobre sí misma para verse desde el ángulo opuesto.

- Tienes un aspecto genial – dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Arien se sobresaltó y se giró como un rayo hacia aquella dirección. Trunks la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta prestando una mayor atención al "aspecto" de sus pantalones en la zona de su trasero. Arien, cogió un cojín de la cama y se lo arrojó al saiyajin, quien lo esquivó sin problemas.

- ¡Es de mala educación espiar a una señorita en su habitación! – le reprendió ella.

- ¿Señorita? ¡Hasta hace cinco días eras lo más "destroyer" de la Capital del Oeste! ¿Y ahora dices que eres una señorita? – se mofó Trunks. Arien le sacó la lengua en respuesta, y él rió ante este gesto – ¡Como quieras!... Ejem – Carraspeó - He venido a decirle a la señorita, que su transporte la espera. – Dijo educadamente, haciendo una reverencia.

Arien se sonrojó. Sabía que era una broma pero le pareció tan sexy verle hablar de aquella manera que no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Disimulando, se giró para coger la maleta de encima de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Te echo una carrera hasta la nave! ¡Vamos! – dijo repentinamente Arien, cuando ya estaba en el pasillo. Y tras estas palabras, echó a correr en dirección al laboratorio a grandes zancadas.

- …Con que una señorita ¿eh? Arien… - Dijo Trunks para sí, llevándose una mano a la cara y negando con la cabeza. – No tienes remedio. Eres una vikinga.

Tras dejarle algo de ventaja, Trunks salió corriendo también hacia el exterior.

Afuera de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma revisaba por última vez las instrucciones que había introducido en el ordenador de la nave, cuando Arien llegó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. La peliceleste, levantó la vista de la pantalla para ver la enésima llegada de una carrera de aquellos dos. Arien estaba a punto de llegar, cuando Trunks apareció como una exhalación y se situó en un microsegundo junto a la nave, en la que se apoyó con aire despreocupado, mientras Arien le miraba con frustración.

- Has vuelto a hacer trampa – Murmuró la chica, entre dientes.

- No sé de qué me hablas – contestó él, mirándose las uñas, con aire despistado. Arien se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes, con enfado.

- Bueno, chicos – dijo Bulma, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes. – La máquina está preparada. Ya podéis subir.

Arien, observó la nave desde abajo. Le parecía realmente extraño poder viajar en el tiempo. Los motores de la nave rugían al ralentí, calentándose, y Trunks le quitó la maleta de las manos para meterla en la nave. Vio que el muchacho subía a la nave volando, y ella comenzó a subir por la escalera de mano que Bulma había colocado para poder entrar a la nave ella misma. Subió los 3 metros que separaban la cabina del suelo y se introdujo en ella.

La científica había movido el asiento del piloto para colocar otro más junto al primero. Trunks aseguraba las maletas en el pequeño espacio que había tras los asientos y Arien permaneció parada en su sitio, con miedo a tocar algo que no debía.

- ¡Que tengáis buen viaje, chicos! ¡Arien, pásalo muy bieeen! – Gritaba Bulma desde el exterior de la nave. Arien se asomó y le dijo adiós con la mano.

- Bueno, ya puedes sentarte, copiloto – le dijo Trunks indicándole uno de los asientos.

Arien pasó con cuidado por el estrecho espacio entre los asientos y los controles de la nave y se sentó donde el chico le había indicado. Trunks le ayudó a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, se asomó brevemente para hacerle un gesto de despedida a su madre, y se sentó en el lugar del piloto. Tras abrochar su propio cinturón, pulsó un botón y los motores rugieron con más fuerza. La escotilla de la nave comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, mientras Trunks pulsaba varios comandos en el pequeño teclado del ordenador. Por último, movió una pequeña palanca y llevó las manos a los mandos, parecidos a los de un avión. El sonido se hizo ensordecedor. Y Arien notó que la máquina comenzaba a elevarse. Cuando subieron lo suficiente, Trunks levantó la tapa de un botón, y lo apretó, y tras este gesto, el paisaje conocido del exterior de la nave desapareció.

Arien se acurrucó en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados y con los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba asustada, por lo brusco que funcionaba la nave. Su asiento se agitaba bestialmente, como si la máquina de Tiempo estuviera pasando por las peores turbulencias del mundo.

- ¡Hey! – Le dijo Trunks. Ella abrió los ojos y los posó sobre él. - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el chico. Ella asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva. – No te preocupes. La primera vez que viajé con este trasto, me pensaba que no aguantaría las sacudidas, pero sí que las aguanta.

- Ahora me dejas muuuucho más tranquila – le dijo Arien volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Trunks rió y centró su atención de nuevo en los mandos. – Oye ¿tardaremos mucho más? – Preguntó la chica, clavando las uñas en los reposabrazos de su asiento.

- No. En cinco minutos habrá terminado todo. – le contestó el chico.

- ¡Cinco minutos más! – Se quejó Arien, con miedo en la voz. Suspirando abrió poco a poco los ojos. A través del grueso vidrio de la escotilla, sólo veía destellos de colores. No se distinguía ninguna forma conocida. La chica miró al joven, sentado a su lado con gesto serio y concentrado. No apartaba las manos de los mandos ni desviaba la vista de la pantalla. Él, noto la mirada de ella puesta en su persona y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó. Arien negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, estoy un poco más tranquila – contestó ella.

- Ah ¿sí? ¿Y eso?

- Por que pilotas con mucha seguridad. Se nota que sabes lo que haces. – le respondió ella sonriéndole. Trunks sonrió divertido y desabrochó su propio cinturón, para acercarse a ella.

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó con picardía. El muchacho se apoyó en el reposabrazos del asiendo de Arien y se acercó hasta besarla en los labios. La chica le empujó, separándole de ella.

- ¡Estás loco! Te acabo de decir que me da seguridad ver que no pierdes la atención en los mandos y ¡vas y te despistas de repente! – le reprendió la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Trunks soltó una pequeña carcajada sin volver a su sitio. - ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó ella.

- De que puse el piloto automático prácticamente desde que despegamos.

Arien se dio cuenta de la broma que el saiyajin le acababa de gastar, abrió los ojos como platos y tomó aire bruscamente.

- ¡Serás c…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Unos labios deboraban su boca, silenciando sus palabras. Arien se rindió ante la sensualidad de aquel beso y acarició el rostro de Trunks, relajándose por fin.

* * *

><p>Sé que cuando Trunks vuelve al pasado tras enfrentarse a los androides, derrota a Cell, que había acudido a robarle la nave. Pero si no me equivoco, pasan 3 años hasta que Trunks decide hacer el viaje, y a mí me parecía demasiado tiempo. Además, quería que Trunks tuviera compañía en este viaje y si respetaba el manga, la historia no me había quedado tan bien.<p>

¡Así que me flagelo ante tí, maestro Toriyama!

Trunks y Arien deberán esperar en la máquina del tiempo a que vuelva de vacaciones para continuar con el hilo argumental, pero no creo que les importe mucho, estar allí encerrados ¿no?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	16. Una visita inesperada

Esmeraldy, me alegro mucho de que te guste Arien. Es un personaje bastente complicado para mí, porque es una humana normal y corriente en medio del mundo de Dragon Ball… Un poco duro ¿no? Aunque a mí me encantaría ser ella :P

YamiVanHelsingValerius, agradezco tus ánimos respecto a los cambios de la historia original en el fic, a veces una no sabe si escribir una cosa u otra por miedo a cómo lo asimilará la gente.

Jessychang, ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste el fic. Intento actualizar bastante a menudo, pero a veces no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

TheIris44, pronto sabrás lo que pasará con Trunks y Arien en el presente, y con los demás guerreros Z.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos os dejo con el capítulo 16. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>- ¡Mamá! ¡No es necesario que hagas tantos pasteles! Hoy estamos solamente nosotros cuatro - comentó Bulma, dirigiéndose a su madre, mientras la observaba traer a la mesa del jardín exterior una séptima variedad de pastel de frutas - ... Aunque este en particular tiene muy buena pinta...<p>

El doctor Briefs levantó la vista del periódico que estaba ojeando para dirigirla hacia la bandeja que su esposa acababa de posar en la mesa.

- ¡Uhmm! ¿Este pastel es nuevo querida? - Le preguntó amablemente  
>- ¡Sí! Es una receta nueva que aprendí ayer en la reunión semanal de repostería. ¡Quedó muy lindo! - se regocijó la rubia señora, mirando su creación con cariño - ¡Espero que os guste!<br>- Mamá, ¿por qué me haces esto? Sabes que me ha costado mucho recuperar mi figura tras el nacimiento del niño. Pero tener esto aquí delante y no probarlo tiene que ser delito... ¡Probaré un trocito pequeño, mami!  
>- ¿Lo ves? No sé porqué te quejas si siempre acabas comiendo un poco. - Sonreía la señora Briefs mientras tomaba la paleta de servir pasteles. El doctor Briefs miraba a su esposa y observaba la cantidad de comida que la rubia había cocinado para la hora del té. Ella decía que era su momento preferido del día y que los dulces la transportaban al paraíso. Lo más incomprensible era que la señora no engordaba un gramo tras comer tantas "delicatessen". Las expertas manos de cocinera de la señora Briefs apenas habían comenzado a cortar porciones del nuevo pastel de bayas y fresas, cuando las hojas del periódico que el científico sostenía en sus manos comenzaron a agitarse extrañamente, haciéndole perder la página por la que iba. Un suave pero incesante viento le impedía leer, y las servilletas que su esposa había traído en la bandeja comenzaron a volar.<p>

Bulma se levantó de la tumbona y corrió a atrapar todas las que pudo, no le hacía gracia ir encontrando servilletas y otras porquerías por el jardín cuando paseaba.  
>- Qué extraño - dijo, volviendo de nuevo con sus progenitores con las servilletas en una mano y la otra sujetándose el pelo alborotado. - Esta mañana dijeron que hoy haría un tiempo espléndido. ¡Estos del tiempo nunca aciertan!<br>- Este viento no es normal, Mujer- dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas. La peliazul se giró para observar a quien le había hablado. Tras ella, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Vegeta observaba los alrededores, con evidente alarma en la expresión de su rostro.  
>- ¿Q... qué quieres decir, Vegeta? - Le preguntó Bulma, con curiosidad.<br>- ¿Acaso no eres tú la mujer más inteligente del mundo? ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo? - le respondió huraño, fijando su negra y profunda mirada en los azules ojos de ella - Algo, o alguien, está provocando esta extraña reacción en la atmósfera... Y más vale que entres en el edificio, y que te lleves a estos molestos insectos contigo. - continuó Vegeta.  
>- ¡Vegeta! ¡Ya es hora de que muestres más respeto por mi familia! ¡Son los abuelos de tu hijo! ¿Podrías tratar de no insultarlos? - se quejó Bulma con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.<br>- Tsx... ¡Haz lo que te he dicho! - Se limitó a responder Vegeta en un ladrido que sobresaltó a Bulma, haciéndola reaccionar y dándose cuenta de que aquel no era un buen momento para discutir. Miró a su alrededor y vio que sus padres ya habían seguido el consejo del saiyajin y se habían refugiado en la casa. Bulma volvió a mirar a Vegeta una vez más, con gesto preocupado.  
>-... ¿A qué estás esperando? - le preguntó Vegeta, con tono grosero.<br>-... Ten cuidado Vegeta - Le susurró ella, tras lo cual se giró hacia el edificio y echó a correr protegiéndose los ojos de aquellas extrañas ráfagas de viento que soplaban ya como un vendaval.

Una vez solo, el saiyajin se concentró e intentó encontrar el foco de aquel suceso tan extraño. Aquella reacción no se parecía nada a la que sucedía cuando él o Kakarotto se transformaban en súper saiyajin, Vegeta no podía detectar al causante de aquello. Era algo parecido a lo que sucedía con el aire que rodeaba a una nave espacial al despegar o al aterrizar. Probablemente, el causante de aquello era algún tipo de artefacto, y no un ser vivo.

Aquel viento sobrenatural y familiar, comenzó a agitar violentamente la hierba, las plantas y las ramas de los árboles, levantando pequeños remolinos de polvo. Le sucedieron pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se convertían en pequeños rayos de energía con el paso de los segundos.

Un rayo de lucidez atravesó la mente de Vegeta de parte a parte, de pronto, sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba causando aquello, y es que ya lo había visto una vez, aunque entonces, el causante de aquello estaba presente, por eso ahora no había relacionado los hechos. El moreno sonrió, satisfecho de su instinto y súbitamente deseoso de encontrarse con quien estaba causando todo aquel alboroto. Se elevó lentamente en el aire, ocultando su ki y su presencia de la vista y de los sentidos de cualquiera.

Una última descarga de energía, más potente que las anteriores, un gran destello, y la gran máquina del tiempo hizo su aparición en aquel antes tranquilo lugar.

La nube de polvo levantada y el extraño viento cesaron casi por completo, mientras la nave flotaba a unos 10 metros de altura. Inició su descenso lentamente, y los motores bajaron las revoluciones por minuto, atenuando su ensordecedor sonido. La máquina se posó finalmente en el suelo, suavemente, y los motores se apagaron por completo, antes de que la escotilla acristalada comenzara a abrirse.

Nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los vecinos de la familia Briefs estaban acostumbrados a los sucesos extraños que en ocasiones ocurrían en aquella gran casa, causados tanto por los inventos del doctor como por los extravagantes amigos que solían visitarles, así que nadie se asomó por encima de la alta valla que separaba el jardín con la calle, ni avisó a la policía de aquel extraño suceso que acababa de finalizar.

Una mano se aferró desde dentro de la nave al marco de la escotilla y un conocido rostro emergió del interior para otear los alrededores en busca de caras conocidas. La desilusión ensombreció aquellos hermosos ojos mientras continuaban en su búsqueda.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó una cantarina voz detrás de él - ¿Nos hemos equivocado de época?

- No, hemos llegado al lugar adecuado. Pero esperaba encontrar a alguien por aquí. Y eso que estamos en el jardín de casa. – Trunks se giró para mirar a la dueña de aquella voz, que luchaba por desabrocharse el cinturón. – Espera, te ayudaré, este sistema de cierre a veces se atasca.

Trunks se acercó a Arien y le ayudó a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad, tras lo cual se acercaron los dos de nuevo al marco de la escotilla para mirar afuera. El sosegado canto de los pájaros y el sonido de algún vehículo pasando por la calle fue lo único que escucharon a su alrededor. En cuanto a presencia humanoide, ni rastro.

- Bueno. – suspiró el muchacho – Salgamos de aquí. A lo mejor no están en casa, y por eso no ha venido nadie a vernos. No puedo imaginar que ni siquiera mi padre se haya acercado. – dijo el chico mientras saltaba al exterior.

- Se me hace tan extraño oírte hablar de tu padre… ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verle! – Sonrió Arien, pensativa.

- … No te hagas muchas ilusiones, puede que no supere tus expectativas – le aconsejó el chico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella colocándose de pie sobre el marco de la escotilla para saltar al exterior, como había hecho él. Trunks sonrió.

- Ya lo comprobarás tú misma. ¡Vamos, salta! – la animó Trunks.

Arien saltó al exterior y el muchacho la sujetó gentilmente por la cintura para ayudarla a pisar tierra firme. Una vez ambos en el exterior, Trunks se dispuso a guardar la máquina en la cápsula y se separó algunos pasos de Arien. De repente, salida de la nada, una extraordinaria fuerza asaltó a Trunks desde su flanco derecho, mientras se dirigía a guardar la nave en la cápsula. El de cabellos lavanda reaccionó demasiado tarde y no pudo bloquear aquel ataque sorpresa, que le envió despedido, a toda velocidad hacia el muro exterior del jardín.

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa, que Arien no tuvo tiempo de ver qué había pasado. Trunks pasó de estar junto a ella a estrellarse contra uno de los muros de hormigón, destrozándolo y quedando enterrado entre los cascotes. La chica, temiendo el ataque de algún enemigo inesperado, miró a su alrededor, buscando al atacante o atacantes, y a la vez, miraba de reojo, aterrada, el lugar donde se suponía que Trunks estaba enterrado.

Una fuerza sobrenatural comenzó a elevar los cascotes de bloqueaban el cuerpo del muchacho uno a uno, liberándole de su prisión. Trunks emergió de entre los escombros con su chaqueta y sus pantalones algo rotos, y con la cara y las manos sucias. En su rostro, un gesto de concentración mostraba que se hallaba alerta, aunque inmóvil. Sus ojos buscaban sigilosamente a su oponente con el ceño fruncido, y de repente, con la vista fijada en un punto en concreto, despegó a toda velocidad, escapando a la visión humana de Arien, e impactando contra aquello que había estado buscando. Cuando la chica le encontró en el aire, Trunks estaba suspendido a más de 20 metros de altura, sujetando con una mano el brazo de un desconocido el cual había bloqueado una patada del pelilila. Ambos oponentes se separaron de nuevo y aterrizaron, a poca distancia uno del otro y con gesto más relajado, pero alerta.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no descuides tu defensa? Un enemigo puede encontrar idóneo cualquier momento para atacarte – le reprochó a Trunks aquel desconocido. Arien entrecerró los ojos para vislumbrar el rostro de aquel hombre que había atacado a Trunks. Era un hombre moreno, con el cabello alborotado y no muy alto. Tenía una marcada musculatura y su fisonomía se parecía de forma asombrosa a la de Trunks. Aquel hombre comenzó a acercarse tranquilamente al chico y Arien pudo por fin visualizar su rostro. Su frente era amplia, sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraban en un gesto severo, hosco, amenazador. Pese a aquel aire desafiante, el atractivo de su rostro era asombroso. Se trataba de un hombre muy guapo, con la tez ligeramente morena que guardaba un parecido más que notable con Trunks.

- Lo siento. Bajé la guardia, papá. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero estaba pendiente de otras cosas. No volverá a pasar. – se disculpó Trunks, mostrando respeto hacia aquel hombre.

- Más te vale. Mañana te quiero a las 5 de la mañana en la cámara de gravedad. Y como hayas disminuido tus facultades te las verás conmigo. – Concluyó el moreno.

Trunks sonrió ante esta afirmación de su padre. Era su forma de darle la bienvenida, y de mostrarle que había estado preocupado por lo que podía haber pasado en su línea temporal… a su manera.

Arien no daba crédito a sus ojos. Se hallaba ante el padre de su enamorado, una persona que llevaba muerta 17 años en su línea temporal. Y no se trataba para nada de alguien simpático. Pero por la reacción de Trunks aquello parecía ser normal. De pronto, unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, varias personas se acercaban a donde se encontraban ellos, sin querer pasar desapercibidos.

- ¡Te digo que ha sido una explosión! – Gritaba una voz femenina.

- Entonces es mejor que te quedes en casa ¿Qué crees que vas a solucionar acercándote a un posible peligro? – le reprochaba otra voz masculina, que se acercaba también a toda velocidad hacia allí.

- ¡Una explosión ha ocurrido en mi casa! ¿Y pretendes que no vaya a ver qué ha pasado? ¡estás completamente loco, Yamcha!

Los causantes de aquel alboroto aparecieron entre los árboles como una exhalación y se detuvieron ante la enorme máquina del tiempo, que había quedado oculta por la espesa vegetación hasta aquel momento. Bulma, Yamcha y el pequeño Puar, contemplaron el artefacto con sorpresa. De todas las cosas posibles en el mundo, no habían imaginado que el causante de todo aquel lío era precisamente Mirai Trunks.

- ¡Oh! – se le escapó un gritito a Bulma, cuando vio a su crecido retoño con la ropa algo rota. - ¡hijo! Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntaba la peliazul mientras se colocaba junto a su hijo para evaluar los daños que había recibido.

- Mamá… Estoy bien – le dijo Trunks, algo apenado.

- ¿Bien? ¡Pero si tienes la ropa rota! – le respondió ella. De pronto, como un rayo, una idea le recorrió la cabeza… – Vegeta – dijo entre dientes, haciendo que se erizara el vello del cogote del saiyajin que se hallaba apoyado en un árbol cercano - ¿Todo esto es obra tuya, verdad? – Vegeta no respondió. Se mantuvo impasible en aquella posición, ignorando el reproche de su "esposa" – Luego hablaremos tú y yo… y, ¿qué es esa forma de aparecer? – continuó, dirigiéndose ahora a Trunks - ¿Acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta como las personas normales? ¿siempre tienes que hacer apariciones estelares y dar un susto de muerte a tu madre? – le reprochó ella, duramente.

- Lo… Lo siento, mamá. – dijo Trunks. Ya era la segunda vez que se disculpaba desde que había llegado allí, y sólo hacía 20 minutos de ello…

Bulma borró despacio la expresión de reproche de su rostro y la sustituyó por una sonrisa que tranquilizó al chico. La peliazul y el muchacho del futuro se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Mientras Yamcha y Puar observaban más tranquilos, y Vegeta continuaba apoyado en el árbol, tratando de mantener algo de distancia con aquella escena azucarada.

- ¡Cuánto has tardado en volver! – le dijo Bulma, separándose de él.

- Sí, la verdad es que quería haber vuelto antes pero pasaron algunas cosas inesperadas y no he podido volver hasta ahora. – le aclaró Trunks.

- ¿Cosas inesperadas? No me digas que no has podido destruir a los androides…

- ¡No! no. Los androides ya no existen. Pude acabar con ellos en cuanto llegué.

- ¡Eso es estupendo, Trunks! – Exclamó Yamcha con aprobación – Ahora eres todo un héroe, ¿no?

- Bueno, digamos que prefiero pasar desapercibido. – dijo el chico.

- Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te impidió venir hasta ahora? Espero que tengas una buena excusa para tener a tu madre preocupada durante todo este tiempo… - Comenzó a reprocharle Bulma.

- Bueno, verás, es que al principio iba a venir en seguida, pero después hubo cambio de planes. – comenzó a explicar Trunks.

- ¿Cambio de planes? – se extrañó Bulma.

- Si, es que… bueno… no he venido solo. – concluyó el chico. Y tras decir esto, dejando a su madre y a Yamcha algo extrañados, retrocedió sobre sus pasos mirando a algún lugar tras la máquina del tiempo escondido de la vista de Bulma y Yamcha, y extendió el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta hacia aquella posición. – Ven, no tengas miedo. – dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a alguien oculto tras las enormes patas de la nave aracniforme – Mi padre es inofensivo – susurró. Vegeta levantó una ceja y dirigió su fría mirada de soslayo a su hijo.

Arien se acercó despacio a Trunks que la miraba con ternura, y cogió su mano. Trunks desvió la vista hacia su madre y dijo:

- Dije que no había venido solo. – sonrió el chico, algo nervioso. - Os presento a Arien… Mi novia.

Bulma observaba a su hijo como si se tratara de un fantasma, y Yamcha no podía borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa torcida de su rostro. Arien miró ilusionada a Trunks, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Aquello era lo que la chica había estado esperando, definitivamente, era oficial. Había sido oficial todo el tiempo, y no habían necesitado hablar de ello. Trunks había asumido que Arien era su pareja y ella no se había atrevido a preguntarle en qué quedaba su relación. Por lo visto se afianzaba cada día más, y ahora la había presentado como su novia ante sus amigos del pasado. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- ¿Tu… tu novia? – Preguntó Puar

- Pero, ¿tú no eras aquel chico tan tímido que se fue de aquí hace unos días?- continuó Yamcha.

Trunks se encogió de hombros ante este comentario y se sonrojó ligeramente. Bulma se acercó a la muchacha lentamente, y la observó un momento.

- Hola Arien. Yo soy la madre de Trunks. Él me ha hablado mucho de ti... aunque no esperaba tu visita, ha sido algo... muy repentino – Bulma miró a su hijo juguetonamente, "Y parecía menso", pensaba. Trunks se ruborizó aún más ante el comentario de su madre y puso una mano tras su cabeza, con gesto nervioso. Arien le miró tímidamente y le sonrió. Luego volvió el rostro hacia la peliazul.

- Mucho gusto. – dijo educadamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – se me hace muy extraño presentarme ante usted porque de donde venimos, usted y yo somos muy amigas. – continuó Arien.

- ¿A sí? ¡Pues entonces también lo seremos aquí! Pero, ¿qué os parece si entramos en casa?

Una vez dentro del edificio, la señora Briefs recibió con un sonoro grito de alegría a su nieto, al que sucedieron los abrazos y besos de la abuela, y las risas de los demás que veían al poderoso saiyajin incapaz de zafarse de los brazos de su abuela.

Mientras daban cuenta de los pasteles de la señora Briefs, Trunks se dispuso a explicarles todo lo que había pasado en su línea temporal. Les explicó que Arien se había enfrentado a los androides y que él la salvó "in-extremis", sin poder evitarle las heridas de los brazos y las piernas, una de las causas que habían pospuesto el viaje algunos días. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que aquella chica menuda y tímida hubiera sido capaz de semejante hazaña (estupidez). A Yamcha se le ocurrió una genial idea, podían ir a buscar semillas del ermitaño para que Arien curara sus heridas de una vez, y así poder disfrutar de su estancia sin ellas. Así que decidieron que al día siguiente irían a la torre de Karin a buscarlas.

Bulma estaba muy emocionada por la visita de su hijo y quería hacer mil cosas para que él y su novia se lo pasaran bien, por fin.

Mientras les acompañaba a enseñarles sus habitaciones, no paraba de hablar explicándoles todo lo que podían hacer. Quería organizar una fiesta con los amigos, un viaje al complejo hotelero propiedad de la Corporación Cápsula que se hallaba en una isla, una cena y baile de gala en la Corporación Cápsula… Mientras subían las escaleras dirigiéndose a la tercera planta, se cruzaron con Vegeta que miró a Trunks, antes de decirle.

- A las 5 de la mañana. No lo olvides.

Tras decirle esto, el saiyajin se dirigió a su amada cámara de gravedad, dejando a una Bulma perpleja, observándole irse.

- ¿Qué pasa a las 5 de la mañana, Trunks? – le preguntó la peliazul a su hijo

- Eeeh… Nada. Papá quiere que entrene con él mañana. – contestó él. Bulma rodó sus ojos fastidiada, llevando una mano a su frente.

- … qué hombre más pesado, por kami… - se quejó, reanudando el trayecto hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

Ambas se hallaban en la tercera planta, la de los invitados, y ambas tenían su propio cuarto de baño y un gran vestidor. Trunks se retiró a la suya para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y Bulma se quedó con Arien.

- ¿Te gusta tu habitación? – le preguntó.

- ¡Sí! Es muy bonita.

- Lo que más me gusta a mí es el vestidor, ¡cabe tanta ropa!

- ¡Sí! – afirmó Arien, algo incómoda.

- ¿sucede algo malo, Arien? – preguntó Bulma, notando la expresión en el rostro de la castaña.

- Bueno… Es que casi no tengo ropa, y con un par de cajones ya habría tenido bastante… - rió la chica, tratando de restarle importancia al tema. Bulma le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, eso tiene fácil solución.

* * *

><p>Sé que es un capítulo algo más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero el próximo ya tendrá la longitud normal.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado y sabéis que amo vuestros comentarios así que ¡los espero con ilusión!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. La curación

Hola a todos!

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de algo más de 5.000 palabras, la longitud acostumbrada.

Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, Yamcha y Puar se marcharon de la Corporación Cápsula. En la casa quedaron sólo Bulma, el señor y la señora Briefs, Vegeta, Trunks, y Arien.<br>La chica pudo comprobar con alivio que la educación de Trunks y su comportamiento en la mesa distaban años luz de los de su padre. Vegeta comía como si no hubiera un mañana, pero todos parecían estar acostumbrados a aquella bestial manera de engullir. Trunks también ingería cantidades enormes de comida, pero por lo menos no utilizaba sus cubiertos a modo de pala excavadora.

Después de la cena, Bulma, el doctor y su esposa, Arien y Trunks habían salido a tomar unos helados que la señora Briefs había mandado traer, al patio interior. Arien alucinó con la cantidad de animales que había allí dentro, dinosaurios, especies de mamíferos y de aves extinguidas en su mundo... Y lo que más la impactó, fue la gran colección de plantas de todos los tipos que les rodeaban. Arien paseó por aquel jardín, sorprendiéndose a cada paso de cruzarse con un tiranosaurio o con un dientes de sable, que la miraban sin interés alguno y que proseguían su camino por la enorme extensión vegetal. Debían comer bien todos, de lo contrario Arien dudaba mucho de haber podido pasear tan tranquilamente por aquel paraje sin ser perseguida por uno de ellos. Trunks caminaba junto a ella y le explicó que su abuelo era un gran amante de la naturaleza y que aquellas eran sus "pequeñas mascotas". Ella se había fijado que al doctor Briefs le acompañaba siempre un pequeño gatito de color negro que llevaba encaramado a su hombro y del que sólo se había separado para sentarse a la mesa a cenar.

Después de aquella primera velada con su nueva familia, Arien se había retirado a su habitación para irse a dormir y ahora estaba mirando por la ventana. Se acaba de duchar y se había sentado de lado en el alféizar con la ventana abierta tomando el aire fresco y dejando secar su cabello libremente. Arien estaba más tranquila. Al principio estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo sería aquella familia del pasado, con todos sus miembros intactos. El más impactante, sin duda, era Vegeta. Era un auténtico príncipe de los guerreros. Le tenía mucho respeto. Era una persona muy severa y muy poco sociable, ante la cual no sabía cómo actuar. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, y Arien había notado que en ocasiones Vegeta la miraba fijamente, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Había sido muy incómodo para ella. Pero por suerte Bulma era exactamente igual a la que ella conocía, aunque más joven y más alegre, y la gente que había conocido hasta aquel momento también era muy agradable, sobretodo los abuelos de Trunks.

Arien observaba la ciudad desde la ventana de su habitación, en el tercer piso. No se acostumbraba a verla así, iluminada y tan llena de vida, había gente por todas partes, las casas y las edificaciones eran preciosas y estaban muy bien conservadas. Había muchísimos vehículos de modelos que no había visto nunca, muy nuevos. Y las personas paseaban por las aceras sin preocupaciones. Por un lado, era maravilloso que su amado Trunks fuera en parte el causante de que en aquella línea temporal la paz hubiera prevalecido, pero por otro le resultaba triste ser consciente del estado en que había quedado su propio mundo, casi sin población, y sin sus seres queridos. Deberían empezar desde cero.

Arien bostezó, y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Dejó la ventana un palmo abierta y se metió en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas. La suavidad del tejido casi la transporta de forma instantánea al país de los sueños cuando notó algo extraño junto a su pierna. Algo calentito y suave estaba frotándose con su piel. Espantada, dio un grito mientras instintivamente encogía las piernas, abrazándolas con sus brazos y se incorporaba como un resorte con los ojos abiertos como platos. Rápidamente, tanteó la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz y cuando la encendió, buscó con la mirada el lugar donde antes habían estado sus piernas. Efectivamente, bajo las sábanas de franela un pequeño bultito se movía desorientado, como buscando de nuevo el calor de sus piernas. Arien se levantó de la cama, y agarró el borde de las sábanas. Se armó de valor y tragó saliva varias veces antes de levantar rápidamente la tela para descubrir al polizón de su cama. Cuando vio al culpable de sus temores suspiró aliviada y sonrió, mas tranquila. Era el gatito negro del abuelo de Trunks quien se había colado en su cama. El pequeño felino la miró extrañado por su rechazo y maulló zalamero, mientras se estiraba, antes de acercarse a la chica.

- ¡Scratch! ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! - le dijo Arien. El gatito ladeó la cabeza en señal de incomprensión. Arien lo tomó entre sus brazos. - Y ahora ¿qué hago yo contigo? Es muy tarde y no quiero molestar al doctor Briefs ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?

El negro felino comenzó a ronronear al ritmo de las caricias de Arien, y ella lo soltó en la cama, sobre las sábanas, para poder cubrirse con ellas.

- Pero no vale meterse dentro de las sábanas ¿entendido? - le dijo Arien. Scratch se acercó al rostro de la chica para frotar su cara con la de ella. - ¡Scratch! ¡puajj! ¡Me llenas la boca de pelos!

…

…

…

Los rayos del sol entraban sin timidez a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Arien. La chica comenzó a mover los párpados y abrió los ojos lentamente. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, no sabía donde estaba, pero en seguida recordó todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan a gusto, aquella cama era comodísima ya había dormido de un tirón toda la noche.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el despertador de su mesilla. Eran las 9 de la mañana. Se incorporó en la cama y apartó las sábanas con energía, enviando a volar, sin querer, a una pequeña bola de pelo que aún dormía plácidamente sobre ellas.

- ¡Scratch! ¡Lo siento chiquitín! – exclamó Arien, corriendo a recogerlo del suelo. El pobre gatito estaba un tanto aturdido y no sabía qué había pasado. – Qué despistada soy, ya no me acordaba de que estabas durmiendo aquí.

La de ojos verdes dejó al gatito sobre la cama de nuevo y fue al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando salió buscó en un cajón algo que ponerse. No tenía mucha ropa. Así que se puso una camiseta de color amarillo pálido y unos shorts negros. Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, extendió por sus heridas la crema regeneradora y bajó a la cocina de la mansión con Scratch en los brazos.

Cuando llegó, únicamente la señora Briefs estaba en la cocina, enfrascada en su amada tarea de cocinar postres.

- ¡Hola querida! – exclamó la rubia señora cuando vio entrar a Arien en la cocina. - ¿qué tal has dormido?

- ¡Buenos días! He dormido muy bien gracias. – respondió Arien tímidamente. Scratch saltó de sus brazos y corrió a buscar su propio desayuno en su platito.

- Pasa y siéntate, te prepararé algo de desayunar. – le dijo amablemente la señora Briefs

- ¡Oh! No se moleste, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre. Con un vaso de zumo estaré bien.

- ¿Cómo? De ninguna manera ¿Acaso piensas pasar sin comer hasta el mediodía? – Le preguntó preocupada, la rubia – Anda, siéntate, y te prepararé algunas tostadas.

- No, de verdad. – contestó Arien, apurada – no se moleste, señora Briefs.

- ¿Molestarme? Querida, ¡para mí la cocina es el paraíso!

Y, comprendiendo que no servía de nada oponerse, Arien se sentó en un taburete alto de la cocina mientras observaba a la señora Briefs preparar un desayuno digno de una reina. Además de las tostadas, preparó tortitas, pastas de té, fruta fresca, zumos a escoger de varios tipos, café y chocolate a la taza. Cuando Arien vio delante de sí todo aquello, le supo mal.

- Pero señora Briefs, yo no puedo acabarme todo esto. – le dijo Arien, con vergüenza. La rubia la miró con su enigmática y eterna sonrisa y volvió con sus postres de nuevo.

- Tranquila, ya te ayudo yo. – dijo una conocida voz a las espaldas de Arien. La rubia y ella se giraron para mirar a su interlocutor.

Trunks permanecía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina en un estado lamentable. Un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura del labio y se unía a otro que le bajaba desde el nacimiento del pelo cruzándole toda la cara. Tenía los pantalones rotos, y varios moretones y rascadas en los brazos y las piernas. Arien le observó con la boca abierta, y tras pestañear unas cuantas veces se levantó de su sitio y se acercó corriendo al chico.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, Trunks? ¿Te ha atropellado un camión o qué? – le preguntó, sosteniendo el rostro de Trunks entre sus manos para observar mejor la herida de la cabeza.

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que esas son heridas para un saiyajin? ¡Simples arañazos sin importancia! – Comentó una voz tras ellos, con desdén. Vegeta pasó junto a Trunks y Arien sin mirarles si quiera y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, aún repleta de la comida que la señora Briefs había preparado para Arien. El estado del príncipe no era mucho mejor, iba limpiándose la sangre que le caía de la nariz, y en la cara y los brazos llevaba marcados los golpes que había recibido.

- ¡Oh, Buenos días Vegeta, querido! ¿dormiste bien? – le dijo la señora Briefs cuando reparó en el guerrero. Este, sin mediar palabra, tomó el plato con tostadas y un pastel entero y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al exterior de la casa. La rubia se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su tarea de hormiguita.

- …Eso era mi desayuno… - se lamentaba Arien, en un susurro. Trunks rió para sí.

- ¿Quién decía que no tenía hambre? – dijo, en tono burlón.

- ¿A sí? – replicó Arien, enfadada. Trunks comenzó a reir aún más al reparar en la expresión de ella. De repente Arien apretó con su pulgar la herida de la frente de Trunks y este se quejó de dolor.

- ¿Y quien dice que esto son simples arañazos?

- ¡Arien, querida! ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿te has caído? – le preguntó de pronto la señora Briefs. Arien la miró extrañada y vió que la rubia miraba fijamente su pierna.

- Ah… esto, eeeh…

- Se cayó ayer, mientras corría por el patio. La perseguía uno de los dientes de sable del abuelo. – contesto Trunks, rápidamente. Arien le miró abochornada.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... – susurró, entre dientes.

- Debes tener más cuidado, ¡sobretodo con Quoronel!, parece un peluche pero tiene unos dientes de lo más juguetones. – le aconsejó la esposa del doctor, mientras metía dos moldes para pasteles en el horno. – Hablando de Quoronel, voy a llevarles el desayuno a mis pequeños. Hasta luego queridos, desayunad lo que queráis, y no os molestéis en recoger, los robots domésticos lo harán.

La señora Briefs abandonó la cocina tarareando una canción, inmersa en su gran laguna mental. Arien miró entonces a Trunks con indignación.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¿quieres dejarme en ridículo? – le reprochó ella, dirigiéndose a la mesa de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Trunks, mientras la seguía.

- ¿Por qué te has inventado esa historia del dientes de sable? ¡pensará que soy idiota!

- ¿Mi abuela? ¡qué dices! Mi abuela no pensaría mal de nadie, aunque le pillara robando en casa. – Arien se sirvió un vaso de zumo y comenzó a mordisquear una pastita. Tras un breve silencio Trunks se sentó junto a ella y continuó hablando. – ¿para qué quieres que le explique a mi abuela que esto te lo hicieron los androides? Lo pasaría muy mal. Es mejor que no sepa todas las cosas, a fin de cuentas hoy desaparecerán esas heridas y mi abuela las olvidará, junto con la historia de Quoronel.

Arien permaneció en silencio un instante, pensando en ello, y luego miró a Trunks y sonrió levemente.

- Tienes razón. Pero es que para mí es muy importante que tu familia tenga una buena opinión de mí, y además… - se detuvo en medio de su frase porque Trunks comenzó a pestañear violentamente. El hilillo de sangre que no paraba de fluir de su cabeza se le había metido en el ojo. – Pero, ¿se puede saber qué habéis estado haciendo? – le preguntó, soltando la pastita. Tomó una sevilleta de papel limpia y la apretó contra la herida del chico.

- Pues entrenar, ¡au!

- No te quejes ahora…

…

…

…

Una pequeña aeronave surcaba los cielos en dirección norte. A los mandos, Trunks pilotaba visiblemente distraído mientras Arien miraba por la ventana con expectación, los diferentes paisajes que se iban sucediendo.

El muchacho la observó un instante y sonrió. Como una colegial, Arien se asombraba con cada cosa que veía. Playas, montañas nevadas, cascadas, desiertos de dunas, se habían ido sucediendo desde que despegaron de la capital del Oeste y desde entonces, la nariz de la chica había estado pegada al cristal contiguo a su asiento observando todo con atención, en completo silencio. De vez en cuando preguntaba algo sobre la zona que sobrevolaban y en silencio escuchaba con atención lo que Trunks le explicaba, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Tras un par de horas de viaje, la visión saiyajin de Trunks vislumbró en la distancia una columna blanca que subía como por arte de magia desde el suelo hasta las nubes.

- Ya casi hemos llegado. – le comunicó a la chica.

Arien fijó su vista en el cristal delantero sin poder ver aún nada.

- ¿Dónde es? – preguntó, observando atentamente la tierra.

- Un poco más adelante – le informó él – Pero en el suelo no verás nada. Mira atentamente en aquella dirección – le dijo él, señalando con el dedo el horizonte a través del cristal.

La chica se extrañó ante esta información y miró en la dirección que el chico había indicado, sin poder distinguir nada excepto el azul del cielo. Ella miró a Trunks con escepticismo, y él la miró brevemente guiñándole un ojo, tras lo cual volvió a centrar su vista en lo que él ya hacía rato que había visto. Arien se sonrojó ligeramente ante este gesto del chico y volvió a mirar delante suyo, esforzándose en distinguir algo diferente en el cielo.

Poco a poco, con el paso de los minutos, Arien comenzó a vislumbrar algo extraño. Parecía como si el cristal de la aeronave se hubiese rajado y tuviera una grieta vertical en toda su longitud. La chica pestañeó varias veces, creyendo que se trataba de algún efecto optico por forzar tanto la vista, pero aquella línea blanca aún seguí allí, visiblemente más clara. Cuando se acercaron un poco más, comprobó por fin que se trataba de algún tipo de construcción que nacía cerca del suelo y que se introducía en las nubes.

- … ¿qué demonios es eso? – preguntó, asombrada.

- Eso es el acceso a la torre de Karin y al palacio de Kami-Sama. – le contestó Trunks.

El chico recorrió los últimos centenares de metros que les separaban de la construcción y se acercó cuanto pudo a ella, para cambiar entonces el rumbo de la nave y comenzar a ascender hacia las nubes, a lo largo de la columna.

Arien, maravillada, observaba los grabados y relieves de aquella fabulosa construcción, representando seres mitológicos y personas trepando a través de aquella columna.

- ¿Esto es el acceso a la torre de Karin? ¿La gente sube por la columna? – Preguntó ella, con sus ojos recorriendo la columna junto a la que volaban.

- De eso se trata. Quien consigue llegar a la cima trepando por esta columna demuestra que es digno merecedor del trato de Karin y de Kami-Sama. Y además se hace más fuerte, esto contribuye a su entrenamiento. – le respondió Trunks

- Pero, y si desfallece y cae… - comentó Arien, dejando lo que seguía al aire.

- … Muchas personas han caído. Muchos lo han intentado, pero solo unos pocos han conseguido llegar arriba. Entre ellos, Son Goku. – le dijo Trunks.

Los kilómetros de columna se sucedían, mientras la aeronave en la que viajaban volaba en vertical para ir a buscar su destino. En un punto muy arriba, vislumbraron ya el final de la columna sagrada, el templo de Karin.

Trunks disminuyó la velocidad de su nave para acercarse poco a poco a la construcción con forma de seta. Con cuidado, detuvo el vehículo a pocos centímetros de la barandilla del templo y abrió la escotilla.

- Salta, Arien. La nave no cabe por la abertura y la guardaré en la cápsula.

Arien, obediente, se situó en cuclillas sobre el borde de la escotilla, sujetándose al marco, y saltó con energía sin mirar al vacío, cayendo a salvo, sobre el pavimento del templo, tras lo cual, Trunks flotó fuera de la nave y la guardó en la cápsula, atrapando esta antes de que se precipitara hacia el abismo.

El muchacho aterrizó junto a Arien en el templo y ambos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a alguno de los habitantes del lugar.

- Parece que las cosas han ido tal como tú esperabas, ¿me equivoco? – dijo una voz que salía del interior de una puerta. Unos pasos precedieron a la aparición de un pequeño gato de color blanco, algo rechoncho, que caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras y portaba un bastón en una pata delantera.

- ¡Hola maestro Karin! – saludó Trunks con alegría. Arien observaba al animal parlante sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Ese era el famoso y poderoso maestro Karin?...

- Eliminaste a los androides, ¿cierto?

- Así es maestro. He vuelto para comunicárselo a todos.

- Siempre supe que lo conseguirías. – dijo el felino, seguro de sí mismo. – dime, ¿quien es esta muchacha que te acompaña? – preguntó Karin

- Oh.. ella es Arien, maestro. Es mi novia. Me ha acompañado desde el futuro.

- Mucho gusto… maestro – dijo Arien, educadamente.

- El gusto es mío, jovencita. Bueno, muchachos, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

Trunks comenzó a explicarle al maestro Karin todo lo que había pasado en su futuro, aclarándole que uno de los motivos por los que le visitaban era porque necesitaban una semilla de ermitaño para que Arien pudiera curar sus heridas rápidamente.

- Parece que eres una chica muy valiente. No podía ser de otra forma si eres la novia de un saiyajin. – comentó Karin, fijandose en Arien

- Gracias señor – contestó ella, halagada

- A dedir verdad todas las mujeres de los saiyajin son de armas tomar, la tuya no podía ser menos, Trunks – observó el gato, atusándose el bigote.

Los chicos se sonrojaron con el comentario del maestro, y se miraron de reojo brevemente.

- Siento decirlo, pero esta vez no podré ayudaros. La cosecha de semillas del ermitaño se ha agotado ya por esta temporada, os dí todas las que tenía para que pudiérais utilizarlas en los Cell Games. – les informó Karin. Los chicos mostraron su desilusión en el rostro. – de todas formas – continuó Karin – esas heridas ya han comenzado a curarse, y las semillas mágicas poco podrían hacer, ya no podrían borrar las cicatrices.

- Bueno – comenzó a hablar Trunks – supongo que tendrás que esperar a que las heridas se curen por sí solas.

- No te preocupes, había que intentarlo – le tranquilizó Arien, encogiéndose de hombros – De todas formas ya estaba mentalizada a que debería esperar para curarlas. Tendré que hacer más reposo. – dijo ella con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Karin, les observó detenidamente y se acercó a Arien para mirar más de cerca la herida de su pierna.

- Sin embargo… Existe una solución. – dijo el maestro, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Los chicos le miraron expectantes.

- ¿Existe alguna manera de curar mis heridas más rápido? – preguntó Arien.

- En efecto. Existe una persona que posee el poder de la curación en sus manos, y no vive muy lejos de aquí. Estoy seguro que accederá a ayudaros amablemente. – explicó el felino – seguro que tú, ya sabes de quién estoy hablando. – dijo, dirigiéndose a Trunks - Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver. ¡Volved a visitarme antes de volver a vuestra linea temporal! – Y tras decir esto, el maestro gatuno desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había aparecido.

- Trunks, ¿qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Quién tiene el don de la curación en sus manos? – preguntó Arien, extrañada por toda la información que estaba recibiendo aquella mañana.

- Kami-Sama.

- ¿QUÉEE? – exclamó ella, con los ojos como platos. - ¿K..KAMI-SAMA?

- Sí. Es el vecino de arriba – le informó Trunks señalando con el dedo hacia arriba. – Así que ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta? – Y tras decir esto, se acercó a Arien, la cogió en brazos, y salió volando por el lateral del templo dirigiéndose más arriba aún, entre las nubes.

Arien, disfrutaba siempre que Trunks la llevaba volando pero aquella situación era tán extraña que no reparó en lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Trunks llegó a una plataforma enorme, sobre el templo de Karin, y aterrizó allí, depositándola a ella en el suelo.

- Arien, ya hemos llegado – le comunicó él. La chica aún permanecía sujeta a su cuello, mirando todo a su alrededor.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – se disculpó ella. Trunks sonrió, y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose al templo que se alzaba sobre aquella inmensa plataforma, pavimentada de blanco y con pequeños jardines rodeándola.

Arien procedió a seguirle, procurando no dejar mucha distancia entre ellos dos, y mirando con curiosidad todo lo que la rodeaba. Alguien salió del templo y se dirigió a su encuentro. Era una persona bajita y rechoncha, con un gran turbante sobre su cabeza y unos pantalones bombachos. Su piel era negra, sus ojos tenían una mirada extrañamente inquisitiva y sus labios eran rojos y grandes.

- ¡Trunks! – exclamó aquel personaje. - ¡No te esperábamos tan pronto!

- ¡Hola señor Popo! – respondió el muchacho, amablemente.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Preguntó el señor Popo.

- Venimos a ver a Dende, quiero decir, a Kami-Sama, porque necesitamos su ayuda.

- ¡Le va a alegrar mucho vuestra visita! Pasad por aquí. Kami-Sama está haciendo su tarea ahora. Y, ¿Quién es esta doncella que te acompaña, Trunks? – Preguntó el señor Popo, mirando a Arien amablemente. Arien se sorprendió de la forma de hablar del señor Popo. Nadie nunca le había llamado doncella.

- Me llamo Arien, señor. – contestó ella misma.

- Es mi novia. – completó Trunks, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

- ¡Vaya! Eres un muchacho afortunado, es una chica muy hermosa, Trunks.

- Jaja! Gracias, señor Popo. – contestó Trunks, sonriendo, visiblemente azorado.

Definitivamente, se trataba de una persona bastante extraña.

El señor Popo les condujo por las estancias del templo, mientras les explicaba cómo habían ido las cosas desde que Trunks se fue. Dende había comenzado su preparación como Kami-Sama. Al ser tan joven, el chico necesitaba aprender muchas cosas y prepararse en muchas materias, estudiar e investigar, para poder ser una buena deidad. Y en eso estaba Dende cuando entraron en la estancia en la que se encontraba el pequeño namekiano.

El niño, levantó la vista de su tarea para observar a sus visitantes y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vieron al joven saiyajin sonriéndole junto a la puerta.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! – gritó el pequeño, soltando su lápiz, y acercándose corriendo al guerrero.

- ¡Hola Dende! – le saludó Trunks. – Te presento a Arien. La chica miró con incredulidad al pequeño namekiano. ¿Aquel niño de color verde era Kami-Sama? Demasiadas sorpresas para un mismo día...

Trunks explicó a Dende el motivo por el que habían ido a visitarle y el niño miró las heridas de la chica con atención.

- Puedo curarlas, no están en muy mal estado – observó el muchacho.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡eso es fabuloso! – exclamó Arien, contenta, por fin de que le dijeran que podían curar sus heridas definitivamente.

- Sí, puedo hacerlo. Debes sentarte en el suelo y relajarte. El proceso es más rápido si vacías tu mente por completo de cualquier pensamiento.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella, sentándose en el pavimento.

Dende, impuso sus manos sobre las heridas de Arien, la de la pierna y la del brazo, y se concentró. Unos segundos después, una intensa luz comenzó a salir de sus manos, calentando las maltrechas extremidades de la chica. Arien, obedeciendo el consejo del namekiano, se relajó y trató de vaciar su mente. Era algo muy, muy complicado no pensar en nada, pero intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Dende se concentraba en las heridas de la chica, y éstas, poco a poco comenzaron a sanar. El pequeño había estado estudiando nuevas maneras de utilizar sus poderes, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si la persona que recibía su magia se concentraba igual que él, el resultado era aún mejor y más rápido.

El niño visualizaba en su mente la pierna y el brazo de Arien sin ninguna herida. Con su piel blanca impoluta. La chica tenía una fisonomía fuerte, el mundo del que provenía no había tenido piedad con los débiles, así que Arien había tenido que luchar y fortalecerse para poder sobrevivir. Dende visualizó el pasado de Arien, algo que nunca antes había hecho en el proceso de curación. Arien había vivido en los bosques, en medio de la naturaleza, moviéndose a través de ella como un lobo se mueve entre la espesura. Conociéndola, integrándose en ella, cada vez más y más. Conocía casi todas las especies vegetales, había estudiado el modo de cultivar hasta la más difícil y extraña de las plantas.

Dende continuó visualizando a la chica en su mente, esta vez desplazándose en un viejo vehículo, recogiendo plantas y moviéndose dentro de los bosques como si tuviera un mapa grabado en su mente. De pronto, sus visiones desaparecieron, y vio ante si a Arien, profundamente concentrada. Dende casi había terminado de curarla, cuando percibió en ella un tipo de energía mística que no había notado antes, y que nunca había notado en nadie. Algo que iba más allá de la intensidad del ki había comenzado a crecer en ella, centrado en su pecho. Casi podía visualizar un punto de luz verde intenso que brillaba bajo su cuello y que parecía canalizar una energía de lo más extraña. El alma de Arien estaba profundamente arraigada a la vida, a la tierra y a la naturaleza, mucho más que ningún otro ser humano. Algo especial acababa de despertar en el ser de aquella chica.

Dende detuvo el proceso de curación, nervioso y profundamente aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. Seriamente, y con gruesas gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente miró al señor Popo, que observó su expresión extrañado. El namekiano, miró a la chica delante de sí, sus heridas habían desaparecido y aquella luz sobrenatural que hasta hacía un momento le había parecido tan clara, tampoco estaba allí. Pero aquella sensación que había tenido, aquella profunda conexión con la naturaleza de la que había sido testigo, le demostraba que no había sido una visión, porque aún seguía notándola. Débilmente, aún seguía allí.

Arien abrió los ojos, y pestañeó varias veces. No parecía consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. No parecía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, y ni Trunks ni el señor Popo parecía que hubieran visto nada tampoco.

Dende se separó un momento de ellos. Llevaba tantos días trabajando su subconsciente que por un momento había pensado que éste le había hecho una mala pasada. Pero, había sido real, y algo había despertado en aquella chica.

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Dende miró a sus amigos con preocupación en el rostro, sin saber cómo iba a explicarles lo que acababa de suceder. Arien parecía exactamente igual a cuando había llegado pero Dende sabía a ciencia cierta, que algo había cambiado en su interior. Había algo especial en aquella chica, desde antes de que llegara a esta línea temporal, desde antes de conocer a Trunks, quizás desde que nació. Y Dende no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero él había contribuido a despertar una energía sobrenatural y desconocida en aquella chica, y no sabía qué consecuencias iba a tener aquello.

- Kami-sama, señor. ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el señor Popo, extrañado de la reacción del pequeño.

- Ah, sí, señor Popo, estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo cansado. – contestó Dende.

- En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos y te dejemos descansar, Dende. – dijo Trunks, preocupado por el pequeño.

- Creo que he utilizado más energía de la debida. – se excusó Dende.

Arien tocó su pierna y su brazo, sin rastro de que antes hubiera tenido una abrasión de un tamaño considerable, y, contenta, sonrió a Dende, que aún conservaba en su rostro la preocupación de no saber qué acababa de pasar. La chica se levantó del suelo y tomó entre sus manos la pequeña manita de Dende.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Kami-Sama! – Le dijo la chica, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eh… de nada, ¡jaja! – contestó el pequeño Dende forzando una sonrisa.

- Arien, vámonos, dejémos que Dende descanse. – dijo Trunks. Arien se alejó del pequeño - Señor Popo, volveremos a visitarles más adelante, antes de volver a nuestro tiempo. – le comunicó Trunks.

- Podéis volver cuando queráis, esta es vuestra casa. – Contestó el señor Popo amablemente.

Trunks y Arien salieron de nuevo a la gran explanada exterior al templo, y el muchacho sacó de la cápsula la aeronave para volver a casa. Los chicos se introdujeron en ella, y Trunks arrancó los motores, despegando poco a poco mientras se despedían del señor Popo y de Dende, que había salido del templo para verles marchar. Arien observó extrañada la expresión de Dende, que continuaba mirándola con aquella mezcla de temor e incertidumbre de había un rato, antes de que Trunks acelerara y se alejaran de allí a toda velocidad.

Sobre la plataforma, Dende observaba el firmamento, mirando fijamente el punto en el horizonte donde la nave acababa de desaparecer.

- Señor Popo. – dijo seriamente el pequeño namekiano.

- Dígame señor – contestó solícito, el sirviente.

- Creo que tenemos un problema. He hecho algo que no debí hacer. – le informó Dende.

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor? – preguntó extrañado el señor Popo.

- Se trata de esa chica, Arien. Algo ha sucedido en el proceso de curación, algo que nunca me había pasado. Necesitamos a Piccolo, debo explicárselo a él. Una parte de él fue Kami-Sama muchísimo tiempo, y seguro que sabrá qué ha podido pasar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué acaba de pasar con Dende?<p>

Vaya, vaya parece que van a haber más sorpresas de las que creíamos. ¿Qué pasará con Trunks y Arien a partir de ahora?

¡Lo sabréis en los próximos capítulos!

Dejadme reviews, por favor, son mi droga. :P

Besos

Syad


	18. Niñeros por un día

Antes de nada, ¡gracias a Jessychang, TheIris44, YamiVanHelsingValerius, Esmeraldy por vuestros reviews! ^^

* * *

><p>Arien miraba con asombro el tamaño de la copa de helado de chocolate que se acercaba a ella sobre la bandeja de la camarera. Bulma había optado por el batido de fresa que acompañaba al helado de Arien, y que pasaba totalmente desapercibido al lado de la otra copa.<p>

- Dicen que los productos de esta heladería son los mejores de la ciudad. Ya llevaba tiempo queriendo venir, pero nunca encontraba el momento – Dijo Bulma.

La camarera situó delante de ellas el batido y el helado y se retiró ágilmente sobre sus patines.

Era una tarde de chicas. Vegeta había "secuestrado" a Trunks de nuevo aquella tarde y se habían encerrado en la cámara de gravedad así que Bulma le había propuesto a Arien ir de compras al centro comercial. Habían entrado ya en más de 10 tiendas, y en todas ellas, el trato hacia la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula había sido más que exquisito, empalagoso más bien. Pero habían encontrado muchísima ropa y complementos para Arien, y también para Bulma, que nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión para engrosar su colección de últimos modelos.

Tras dejar en el coche las compras habían entrado en la nueva heladería del centro comercial para merendar. Y en eso estaban cuando Bulma preguntó:

- Bueno ¿y qué tal te va con Trunks?

Arien justo se había metido en la boca una cucharada enorme de helado y trataba de tragarla deprisa para poder contestar a la pregunta.

- ¡Bien! Muy bien. Bueno, la verdad es que llevamos apenas una semana juntos como para poder valorar algo. – Contestó Arien, pensativa.

- ¿Te trata bien? – preguntó Bulma

- ¿Cómo? – se extrañó Arien.

- ¿Es atento contigo? – aclaró Bulma.

- Bueno, es Trunks. Quiero decir, no es demasiado detallista, pero es porque es algo despistado. Es atento conmigo cuando estamos juntos.

- Pero está pasando la tarde entrenando con su padre… No te preocupes, eso del despiste creo que es algo muy común en los saiyajins – completó la frase Bulma.

- A mí no me importa, Bulma. Quiere pasar tiempo con su padre, y yo lo entiendo. Si yo pudiera pasar tiempo con mi padre no lo dudaría un instante. – dijo Arien.

- Sí ¡Tienes razón! Seguro que quiere aprovechar el tiempo al máximo junto a Vegeta. – Respondió Bulma, tratando de restarle importancia al tema, tras lo cual tomó un poco de su batido. – Arien – Continuó hablando la peliazul.

- ¿Si?

- Ahora que vuestro mundo está a salvo de los androides, ¿qué tenéis pensado hacer? Quiero decir, cuando volváis a vuestra época – Le preguntó Bulma, cambiando de tema.

Arien jugueteaba con su cuchara pensativamente.

- La verdad, es que hay tantas cosas por hacer que es difícil decidirse por un camino u otro – respondió Arien. - ¿sabes? A mí siempre me ha gustado la botánica y los animales, pero en casa ya he leído y estudiado todos los libros sobre el tema. Si se recuperara la universidad y pudiera estudiar, me gustaría hacer Biología.

- Es una carrera muy bonita, Arien. – le contestó Bulma con una sonrisa – Yo estudié ingeniería aeronáutica, mecánica, electrónica e industrial. – confesó la peliazul.

- ¡¿Todo eso? – exclamó Arien, asombrada, dejando resbalar la cuchara de su mano.

- ¡Sí! ¡No sabía por qué decidirme! Así que lo estudié todo.

- Pero debiste pasar muchos años estudiando. – Comentó Arien, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si no recuerdo mal, estuve 6 años para acabarlo todo. – Dijo Bulma

- Guau, Bulma. Sabía que eras inteligente, pero no imaginaba algo así… Si yo consiguiera estudiar Biología, ya me daría por satisfecha, pero hasta que la universidad esté en condiciones de impartir unos estudios, me temo que pasarán aún un par de años… - Dijo Arien, con aire triste.

- Pues mientras, haz algo diferente – le propuso Bulma, apartando su copa, vacía. - ¿Nunca has querido hacer algo distinto? No sé… fabricar cosas, trabajar en algo divertido, viajar…

- Contigo, en el futuro, he ayudado a fabricar un telar. Es una máquina que extrae las fibras vegetales de cualquier planta y las utiliza para crear telas de diferentes espesores y resistencias. En cuanto al trabajo, me gustaría plantar una especie de jardín botánico en casa, con las especies que he recogido de los alrededores de la capital, pero lo que más me gustaría… sería hacer un viaje. – dijo Arien, acabando lo que quedaba de su helado.

- ¿Qué clase de viaje? – le preguntó Bulma, con interés.

- Me gustaría viajar a las zonas del planeta que son diferentes a la nuestra. La capital del Oeste está en un terreno árido, donde la vegetación que crece es muy escasa. Cuando era pequeña vivía en los bosques del norte. Allí la vegetación es exuberante, y todo es de un color verde brillante. Los árboles son altos y casi no dejan pasar la luz entre sus ramas. Hecho de menos aquellos parajes, no he vuelto a casa desde que llegué a la capital del Oeste. Me gustaría volver, y también viajar a las selvas tropicales, a la tundra, a los manglares… - dijo Arien, soñadora – Me gustaría ver todas esas zonas, y recoger muestras para mi jardín botánico… Lo peor de todo será adaptarme a las zonas frías, Me he vuelto muy friolera en la ciudad y en seguida me quedo helada. Ya no estoy acostumbrada. – Las dos mujeres rieron ante la idea de una Arien de color azul y con una estalactita colgando de su nariz.

- Esa idea me parece estupenda. Yo también hice un viaje antes de iniciar mis estudios en la universidad. Supongo que ya lo sabes, fui a buscar las Dragon Balls.

Bulma y Arien continuaron hablando de los proyectos de ésta última mientras salían de la heladería y se dirigían al coche para volver a casa.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente, Arien se hallaba en la biblioteca privada del doctor Briefs ojeando toda clase de libros. El científico, entusiasmado por la idea de tener a otra amante de la naturaleza visitando su casa, le cedió la biblioteca para que pudiera consultar lo que quisiera.

- Y si encuentras algún libro que te gusta especialmente, no tienes más que guardarlo en tu maleta. – Le dijo el doctor aquella mañana, mientras le mostraba la ubicación de la biblioteca, - Puedes llevarte lo que quieras, Arien. Bulma me ha explicado que te entusiasma la botánica, y aquí encontrarás una sección bastante completa sobre el tema.

Los rayos del sol entraban con fuerza a través del cristal de la ventana. Debía llevar ya unas tres horas allí dentro. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. En aquellos estantes había libros y revistas sobre plantas de lo más variado y extraño. Había estudios completos sobre zonas boscosas o húmedas, y gráficos de la población de algunos ejemplares de plantas y animales. Arien estaba tan enfrascada en su tarea que no oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás de ella, y cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros dio un grito y el libro que había estado leyendo saltó por los aires y cayó al suelo, en el otro lado de la mesa.

Arien se giró, molesta por aquel susto que le habían dado, y vio unos ojos azules que se entrecerraban por la risa, juguetonamente.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – Se quejó ella. Aquello era algo bastante común, Trunks asustándola y ella saltando como una rana de su silla. Pese a las risas del de cabello lavanda, siempre trataba de mantener su dignidad, y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Se levantó de su silla como si nada hubiera pasado y dio la vuelta a la mesa para recoger el libro que había volado hasta allí. Quiso disimularlo sujetándose casualmente a las sillas, pero Trunks notó el temblor de sus piernas debido al sobresalto que le había causado. La chica dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿A qué has venido, Trunks? ¿A asustarme? – preguntó ella, un tanto dolida.

- Lo siento Arien, pero es que te habías sentado de espaldas a la puerta y no pude evitarlo. Aún lees como cuando eras pequeña, como si te metieras dentro del libro, podría hacer estallar la pared al lado tuyo y no te enterarías hasta que te cayera encima.

Arien se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó ligeramente. No podía evitar enfrascarse en la lectura de aquella forma. Trunks echó un vistazo a la mesa que estaba utilizando su amiga. Estaba completamente llena de libros, revistas, apuntes y papeles.

- Y… ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desordenada? – Le dijo el chico, sonriendo, mientras tomaba una revista en las manos y leía el título - ¿Plantas bulbosas? – susurró para sí, abrió la revista y pasó algunas páginas.

- Trunks, ¿me buscabas para algo? – preguntó Arien, tratando de apilar algunos libros para disimular el desorden.

- ¡Ah si! – Mi madre necesita que le hagamos un favor.

- ¿Un favor? ¿y de qué se trata? – preguntó la ojiverde.

- Pues no lo sé. Ella me ha dicho que fuera a buscarte a ti primero y que luego nos lo explicaría a los dos, así que aquí estoy. – Trunks soltó la revista sobre la mesa y dedicó a Arien una arrebatadora sonrisa torcida. El pulso de la chica se aceleró de repente ¿Cómo podía ser posible que reaccionara todavía de aquella manera ante los gestos de Trunks? Notó cómo la temperatura de sus orejas subía y rápidamente las tapó con su pelo.

- Bueno, pues vamos a ver qué quiere. – dijo decidida, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta para disimular su rubor, seguida de Trunks, y dejando sobre la mesa los libros que había estado mirando.

…

…

…

- … Pero mamá – tartamudeó Trunks, retrocediendo un par de pasos, con actitud defensiva – ¿Y si pasa algún imprevisto? Yo no sabría cómo actuar.

- Por eso se lo pido también a Arien. Tú la ayudarás. ¿Has terminado tu entrenamiento por hoy, cierto? Tu padre me ha dicho que esta tarde no iba a estar en casa. Supongo que saldrá a entrenar por su cuenta a algún lugar alejado, y tú podrás pasar la tarde con Arien. – El rostro de Trunks era un poema. Su mirada pasaba de su madre a Arien, y de Arien a su madre. Pronto comprendió que no tenía elección.

- De acuerdo mamá. – accedió, al fin.

- ¡Yaii! – exclamó la peliazul, contenta - No sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco. Bueno, aquí os dejo varios teléfonos que no tendréis que utilizar pero que es bueno que los tengáis.

Arien cogió el papel que Bulma le tendía y lo ojeó. Podía leerse: médico, pizza, urgencias, bomberos, policía, abogado.

- Pero ¿Todos estos teléfonos son necesarios? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ay, Arien. Con un bebé saiyajin nunca se sabe. – le contestó Bulma dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro. Trunks cogió el papel de las manos de Arien y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

- No le demos más vueltas, Arien. Mamá, dinos qué hay que hacer. – dijo el chico.

- Es muy sencillo, hay que estar pendientes de cuando se despierte, llevarle a pasear, jugar con él, bañarle, darle la cena, y acostarle. ¡Es muy fácil! – sonrió la peliazul. – En su habitación encontraréis todo lo que os hace falta y en la nevera están los ingredientes para la papilla de verduras. La receta, sobre la encimera.

Bulma les daba las últimas indicaciones antes de subir a acabar de prepararse. Aquella tarde tenían una reunión muy importante en las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula. Su padre acudiría con ella, y la señora Briefs ya había salido hacia su clase de cocina, así que no podía cuidar del pequeño Trunks. Vegeta, casualmente aquella tarde desaparecía, probablemente prefería irse bien lejos para poder evitarse el papel de niñera. Así que sólo quedaban Trunks y Arien.

Los chicos salieron a despedir al doctor Briefs y a su hija y luego volvieron a la sala de estar donde Arien subió el volumen del intercomunicador de la habitación del pequeño. Se oía su respiración calmada, aún dormía plácidamente.

Trunks encendió la televisión y se dejó caer en el sofá. Con el mando a distancia, cambiaba canales sin dejar prácticamente que la imagen se detuviera en la pantalla por más de 3 segundos. Arien le miraba divertida, y Trunks se dio cuenta.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo? – le preguntó

- De nada. – contestó ella, dejando escapar una risilla.

- Pues no parece que sea nada, te estás divirtiendo mucho – dijo el chico, fastidiado, con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que parece que te da más miedo encargarte de un bebé, que casualmente eres tú mismo, que enfrentarte a un monstruo horrible.

- Es que ese niño ES peor que un monstruo horrible – Contestó Trunks, señalando hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

- No será para tanto – contestó Arien, sentándose a su lado y recostándose en el sofá.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato. Trunks pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Arien y ella se apoyó en él. Todavía no habían pasado ningún día así, los dos solos, y ella disfrutaba de su compañía, de tenerle cerca, descansando, y no tener que esperar a la cena para poder estar junto a él. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, podía oír su respiración, sosegada y tranquila, mientras cambiaba canales sin parar.

Trunks abrazaba a Arien en el sofá, y se daba cuenta de que aún no habían tenido una cita oficial. Se habían besado unas cuantas veces, eso sí, pero ni en el futuro, por tener tareas importantes que hacer, ni en el pasado, por estar entrenando con su padre, habían estado mucho tiempo juntos. La suya era una relación fuera de lo común, y a Trunks le supo mal no haber estado más tiempo con ella. Pese a aquello, Arien no le había reprochado nada, comprendía lo importante que era para él estar con su padre. O simplemente era que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo llevar una relación. Ambos eran inexpertos y se habían conformado con los esporádicos momentos románticos que habían tenido hasta entonces.

- Oye Arien – dijo Trunks.

- ¿Qué? – contestó ella, acurrucada junto a él. De repente cuando Trunks iba a hablar, se escuchó un quejido a través del intercomunicador. Una respiración más agitada y algunos murmullos les indicaron que el pequeño Trunks ya se había despertado.

- Nada – contestó Trunks – comienza la aventura.

Los chicos se levantaron del sofá, y Trunks apagó la tele. Mientras subían las escaleras, Trunks aguzó sus sentidos. Su padre acababa de desaparecer de las inmediaciones. Mientras estaban en la sala de estar, había notado su presencia en algún lugar de la casa, tampoco no se había concentrado para saber dónde exactamente, pero ahora ya no estaba, no había ni rastro de Vegeta.

- Muy típico de ti papá… - murmuró el chico, colocando sus manos tras la cabeza.

El pequeño Trunks se había incorporado y cuando Arien llegó a la puerta estaba tratando de encaramarse a la barandilla de la cuna. Como una exhalación, la chica cruzó la distancia que la separaba del niño y lo cogió en brazos, mientras reía nerviosamente.

- Por qué poco, ¿eh Trunks? ¿A dónde ibas? – El niño le dedicó una dulce risa y movió sus bracitos, mientras balbuceaba algo ininteligible. Arien, buscó en los cajones algo para cambiarle de ropa mientras Trunks adulto la miraba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Podrías ayudarme – se quejó ella, llevando la ropa al cambiador mientras trataba que el niño le soltara un mechón de pelo que tenía bien agarrado.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no tengo ni idea de cuidar a un niño pequeño.

- Bueno, yo tampoco… Podrías buscar los pañales, creo que este niño ha tenido una siesta movidita – Arien pronunció las últimas palabras en un tono burlón, y el bebé comenzó a reír, como si hubiera comprendido lo que la chica había dicho.

Trunks buscó en el armario los pañales y se los pasó a Arien. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la chica desnudó a su versión en bebé y procedió a limpiarle. Cuando el pequeño estuvo listo. Le metieron en la silla de paseo y salieron a dar una vuelta.

Arien empujaba la silla e iba cantando una canción para distraer al bebé, que parecía bastante entusiasmado con su nueva compañía.

- Eres un bebé muy simpático, "Trunksy". Menos mal que no lloras. – comentó Arien.

- ¿"Trunksy"? – preguntó Trunks, con tono burlón.

- Si le llamo Trunks, creerás todo el tiempo que te estoy hablando a ti. Es para que no te confundas. – dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Llegaron a un parque donde había un pequeño cercado donde niños de todas las edades estaban jugando. Trunks sacó al pequeño de la silla y se introdujo con él en el cercado.

- Mira Trunksy, aquí hay otros bebés como tú, y juegan con juguetes, así que te voy a dejar aquí, y el tío Trunks va a sentarse en aquel banco con la tía Arien, ¿de acuerdo? – y dicho esto, Trunks depositó al niño en el suelo y trató de acercarse al banco cercano donde Arien ya se había sentado y le miraba, con las cejas levantadas, cómo trataba de caminar con el pequeño Trunksy enganchado a su pantalón como una lapa.

- Trunks, creo que vas a tener que jugar un rato con él. Yo le he cambiado el pañal y le he vestido. Ahora te toca a ti. – dijo ella, en tono vengativo.

Trunks la miró y suspiró, resignado. Se dio la vuelta y arrastró al pequeño trunks de vuelta con los otros niños. Al ver que el bebé no se soltaba, se sentó en el suelo y el niño se incorporó sujetándose a su brazo para encaramarse a su espalda.

- Tienes una familia preciosa. – le dijo la señora que estaba sentada a su derecha – Un poco jóvenes todavía para tener un hijo pero se ven muy felices – le dijo la mujer, sonriéndole.

- ¡Oh, no! No somos…

- ¡Está bien! – le interrupió la mujer, riendo– No es algo muy común, ver a unos padres tan jóvenes cuidando juntos de su criatura, es algo muy tierno. – la mujer se levantó del banco. – Voy a buscar a mi nieto, su madre estará a punto de salir del trabajo. ¡Hasta otro día! – se despidió la mujer dejando a Arien con un rubor en sus mejillas más que evidente.

Arien, desde su posición, veía a Trunks cuidando de sí mismo, como si se tratara de un padre con su hijo… Bueno, quizás un poco más rudo, pero tratándose de dos saiyajins era normal. Trunks estaba en el suelo con el bebé sentado entre sus piernas y jugaba con un cochecito que hacía pasar por encima de las piernecitas del bebé, que entusiasmado se partía de risa. Un sentimiento desconocido comenzó a crecer en ella, que miraba con enamoramiento a su amado.

- Lindos ¿verdad? – dijo una voz infantil junto a ella.

Arien volvió la cabeza para responder y no vio a nadie sentado junto a ella. Extrañada, se volvió para mirar detrás del banco, y comprobó que estaba sola. La gente que había más cerca estaba a 20 metros de distancia, y dentro del cercado había 2 madres hablando entre ellas, pero se hallaban muy lejos.

- Es un chico muy atractivo, y muy joven para ser papá, ¿no? – volvió a decir la voz, de nuevo en la misma posición desde donde la había oído antes.

Arien, intrigada volvió la cabeza de nuevo. Nadie.

- ¡Psst! ¡Estoy aquí! – Repitió la voz.

Provenía de un parterre cercano con flores blancas. Arien se levantó del banco y se acercó al matorral. Lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos como platos. En una de las flores, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos, una pequeña personita la miraba, con gesto extrañado. Y pequeña era la palabra justa para describirla, no debía hacer más de un palmo de altura. Era una diminuta niña, con aspecto de adolescente. Tenía el cabello negro y muy largo, las orejas puntiagudas, y los ojos más grandes de lo normal, de color violeta. Su piel era amarilla y estaba cubierta por la hoja de una planta a modo de vestido, y de sus omoplatos nacían unas alas de libélula que agitaba distraídamente. Arien se frotó los ojos, y volvió a mirar. Allí seguía.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó la personita.

Arien, se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito, y una exclamación procedente de la zona de los juegos le hizo desviar la mirada un instante.

- ¡Arien! ¡Esto se está saliendo de madre! – Arien miró a Trunks y le encontró tumbado en el suelo con el pequeño Trunksy sobre su pecho y cuatro niños más de diferentes edades sobre sus piernas y su barriga.

- ¡Trunks! – logró exclamar Arien, casi sin aliento. - ¡Ven deprisa! – gritó la chica.

Cuando volvió a mirar al parterre, aquel diminuto ser había desaparecido. Arien miró a su alrededor. Sobre el banco, bajo él, entre las flores, fuera del cercado. Ni rastro.

- ¿Cómo quieres que vaya? – dijo el chico levantándose poco a poco para no lastimar a los niños, y éstos oponiendo resistencia. Cuando al fin se puso de pie, agarró a Trunksy de la ropa, como a un cachorro, y se acercó a Arien, que buscaba entre los matorrales, como una posesa.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el chico, extrañado.

- ¡Estaba aquí! – exclamó ella, con frustración.

- ¿El qué?

- El qué no, ¡QUIEN! – le corrigió ella, agachándose y mirando de nuevo bajo el banco.

- Bueno pues quien… y fuera quien fuera dudo mucho que se hubiera metido bajo el banco.

Arien, se incorporó, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Habría sido una alucinación? Pero había sido tan real, había visto con claridad a una especie de ser diminuto que le había hablado. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

- Arien… ¿Estás bien? – dijo Trunks.

- No, no me encuentro bien. Me duele la cabeza. – respondió ella.

- Entonces vámonos a casa, ya casi es la hora de la cena de Trunksy.

Los chicos volvieron a casa y bañaron al bebé, que jugó con Trunks, chapoteando en el agua, poniéndolo todo perdido, el baño y la ropa del chico. Mientras Trunks se cambiaba de ropa. Arien secaba y vestía al bebé como una autómata. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver, pese a ser algo imposible. Sólo fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando el pequeño Trunksy le estiró del pelo.

- ¡AAAuuu! – se quejó la chica, tratando de soltar su cabello de la manita del niño – ¡No!, Trunks ¡eso no se hace!

- ¿Qué no se hace? – le respondió Trunks, entrando con el torso desnudo en la habitación y con una camiseta gris en la mano.

La visión del apuesto guerrero sin camiseta fue suficiente para borrar momentáneamente de su cabeza al extraño ser que había visto en el parque. El chico se ponía despacio la camiseta, y mientras lo hacía, cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se contraía, para regocijo de una extasiada Arien que no perdía detalle de los abdominales del chico, de sus pectorales, de sus hombros…

- … ¿Arien? – La chica sacudió la cabeza y salió de su ensimismamiento. Trunks terminaba de pasar la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta, y ella se fijó en una marca que el chico tenía en el pecho.

- Trunks, ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó la chica, terminando de abrochar el pelele del bebé y cogiéndolo en brazos.

- ¿Dónde? – respondió el de cabello lavanda, sin hacerle mucho caso.

- En el pecho, tienes una marca redonda. ¿Es una cicatriz? – Inquirió ella, acercándose al él.

- Ah, eso… sí, es una cicatriz. – respondió él, desviando la vista.

- Es de cuando Cell… - titubeó Arien.

- Sí, es de Cell – respondió él.

Arien miró a Trunks a los ojos, que le devolvía la mirada sonriente. Aquella marca se le quedaría a Trunks para siempre, como testigo imborrable del monstruo con el que luchó y que le quitó la vida.

- ¡AAaaduuu gutuu difinacuuuuuu! – dijo en aquel momento el pequeño Trunks.

- ¡Tienes razón! – le contestó Trunks adulto. - ¡Es la hora de cenar!

Y tras decir esto, tomó al bebé en sus brazos haciendo ruidos guturales, algo que había descubierto en el parque que el niño adoraba.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la cena del bebé. Mientras Trunks distraía al pequeño con un peluche, Arien metía las verduras cocidas en la batidora, y las trituraba.

Como todo buen saiyajin, El pequeño Trunksy devoró su cena en un visto y no visto, tras lo cual comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos. Arien le subió a su habitación y lo metió en la cuna, y acto seguido, el pequeño diablillo abrió los ojos como platos. No quería dormir.

- Oh, vamos pequeño. No nos hagas esto. – le imploró la chica. Comenzó a cantar una canción, y el pequeño, en lugar de dormirse parecía que le hacía los coros.

- Es inútil. – dijo alguien desde la puerta. Arien se giró. Bajo el dintel de la puerta, observando sus movimientos, se hallaba Vegeta.

- ¡Se… señor Vegeta! No le he oído llegar. – Dijo Arien, visiblemente nerviosa.

- Obviamente, terrícola. Deberías tener un oído muy fino para oírme, y los de vuestra raza tenéis los sentidos atrofiados. – dijo el saiyajin. Arien permaneció un momento callada, sin saber qué responder a eso. _"Hombre nuestros sentidos no son como los de los saiyajin ante eso no tengo argumentos, pero tanto como atrofiados…"_ Pensó la chica_._Vegeta comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cómoda enfrente de la cuna. Abrió una pequeña caja que había sobre el mueble y le dio cuerda. En seguida comenzó a sonar una canción muy familiar para Arien. Vegeta se giró y la miró unos instantes de forma inquisidora, entrecerrando los ojos. Soltó un gruñido y salió de la habitación, desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

- Uuuufffff – suspiró Arien, aliviada, relajando su musculatura. Volvió su atención al bebé, que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos, como si le pesaran. – Bueno, para ser un bebé saiyajin, no ha sido tan duro. Podría haber sido peor.

La chica sonrió. Vegeta parecía estar fuera de lugar en aquella familia. Parecía no querer saber nada de su mujer y su hijo, y parecía que estaba allí únicamente para beneficiarse de la tecnología de la Corporación Cápsula. Pero ante su asombro, había sabido perfectamente qué necesitaba su hijo para caer profundamente dormido.

Cuando Arien bajó a la sala de estar, descubrió al Trunks adulto también dormido en el sofá. La chica sonrió. Cuidar de un bebé había sido para él más duro que un entrenamiento con Vegeta. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó suavemente junto a Trunks.

- ¿Trunks? – murmuró. Él suspiró, sin llegar a despertarse. Arien sonrió y le atrajo hacia ella, hasta que el chico quedó tumbado apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

Mientras acariciaba el suave cabello lavanda de Trunks, quien dormía como un lirón. Arien recordó de nuevo a la extraña criatura que había visto en el parque. Ahora, tras varias horas, dudaba de su visión y había comenzado a pensar que había sido una ilusión óptica, y que la voz había provenido de alguna persona que ella no había visto. En frío las cosas parecían muy diferentes.

Un instante después escuchó un aerocoche que detenía el motor en el exterior de la casa. Luego sonaron se cerraron dos puertas, y seguidamente se oyó el sonido de explosión del mecanismo de las cápsulas Hoi Poi. Bulma y el doctor Briefs acababan de llegar a casa.

Arien se relajó y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá cerró los ojos. Decidió que no iba a pensar más en lo que había visto.

Lo que no sabía era que aquel suceso era el preludio de todo lo que estaba por acontecer.

* * *

><p>¿Qué le está pasando a Arien?<p>

¿Acaso se está volviendo loca?

¿Cuidar de chibi Trunks es tan duro que hace ver alucinaciones?

En el próximo capítulo sabremos algo más de todo este misterio.

Les recuerdo que escribir comentarios es gratis, y son como golosinas para mí. Por favor, denme golosinas XD.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Syad


	19. La esencia del miedo

Clic… clic…clic.

La imagen en el televisor cambiaba cada 2 segundos. Había más de 2000 canales en la televisión vía satélite y el chico desvelado no encontraba nada interesante.

Ya eran más de las 2 de la madrugada. El pulgar del semi-saiyajin presionaba rítmicamente el botón "next channel" del mando a distancia de su televisor. Se había desvelado y no podía dormir.

Aquel día, había sido bastante duro. Trunks había estado entrenando con su padre por la mañana, y hoy el entrenamiento había sido especialmente duro. Su padre se había emperrado en que Trunks alcanzara el nivel 2 de supersaiyajin, y Trunks no sabía cómo lograrlo.

Aquel motivo era en parte, la causa de sus desvelos. Trunks quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, aunque sabía lo extremadamente difícil que era algo así, y que, de conseguirlo, lo más probable es que Vegeta no mostrase un ápice de orgullo ante su hijo. Trunks estaba seguro que toda aquella presión y urgencia que sentía cuando entrenaba con Vegeta, no era favorable para él. Sentir preocupación, tener prisa, etc, eran sentimientos incompatibles con un cambio de nivel de supersaiyajin. Lo había comprobado por sí mismo cuando logró su primera transformación. Entonces, toda la rabia, toda la pena y la angustia explotaron en él como una bomba de relojería, sin ser consciente de ello y sin tratar de controlarlo. Simplemente, aquel poder despertó en él cuando las condiciones fueron desesperadas. Aquel poder fluyó a través de él como reacción inmediata al dolor, igual que el llanto.

Trunks sabía, que en la cámara de gravedad era peligroso transformarse. Podía volar la casa en pedazos. Y aquello se unía a la lista de motivos que hacían que su poder permaneciera dormido en su interior.

Era frustrante, y aquella frustración no ayudaba para nada a avanzar. Debía pensar el modo de canalizar su poder de forma positiva. Son Gohan se transformó como vía de escape a la rabia y al odio que sintió cuando Cell acabó con el androide 16. Aquella rabia y aquel odio fluyeron a través del cuerpo del niño provocando su evolución a nivel 2.

Trunks podía exteriorizar su poder, podía hacer que todo su poder saliera al exterior, pero no conseguiría una transformación, sólo conseguiría destruirse a sí mismo y probablemente a toda la Capital del Oeste.

Resopló, haciendo que algunos mechones bailaran sobre su frente al paso de su aliento.

Clic… Clic… Clic…

…

…

…

La tarde anterior, Bulma había pensado hacer una fiesta al día siguiente, así que había estado llamando durante toda la tarde a sus amigos para invitarles. Trunks había propuesto a Arien ir a visitar a Gohan y Milk para invitarles en persona y así poder ver la Montaña Paoz, que Arien tenía muchas ganas de visitar.

Dicho y hecho, durante la tarde acudieron por sorpresa a la montaña Paoz, donde encontraron a un Gohan enfrascado en sus estudios que se alegró muchísimo de ver a su amigo. Milk también se alegró de ver al muchacho del futuro.

- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí Son Gohan? – le preguntó Trunks, ya sentados en el salón de la pequeña casa. Milk había ido a la cocina a traer algunas bebidas, y Arien la había acompañado.

- Bastante bien. – respondió el pequeño – Mamá ahora trabaja muchísimo. Ella dice que es porque ahora tiene doble trabajo… al no estar mi padre… Ya sabes. – Gohan guardó silencio un momento – Mi padre no había trabajado nunca, decía que no sabía qué clase de trabajo podía hacer donde el resto de compañeros no corrieran peligro de ser volatilizados, pero él se encargaba del huerto, y el trabajo de plantar, arar, y cuidar la tierra y las plantas, pescar, cazar, todo eso lo hacía él, y no mi madre.

- Vaya, debe estar muy cansada, pobre – comentó Trunks apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, pensativo. – en cierto modo, me recuerda a mi madre del futuro. Ella también tuvo que sacar adelante su vida, y sola.

- Sí, está un poco agotada – admitió el pequeño – por eso he decidido darle sólo alegrías a partir de ahora.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó el peli-lavanda.

- Desde la derrota de Cell, me he dedicado a estudiar. Quiero aprobar el curso, aunque será muy difícil porque he estado casi un mes sin tocar un libro, pero quiero que mamá esté orgullosa y feliz, aunque sea en ese aspecto. Y también la estoy ayudando con todas las tareas de la casa. El abuelo ha venido a vivir aquí con nosotros para hacernos compañía y ayudar a mamá, pero no quiero que mi abuelo cargue con trabajo que puedo hacer yo más fácilmente – Dijo Son Gohan, seriamente.

- Eres un buen chico, Son Gohan. – sonrió Trunks.

- Claro que es un buen chico, mi pequeño es el mejor chico de todos – dijo Milk, entrando con una bandeja en la estancia, seguida de Arien, que curioseaba con la vista todo a su alrededor. - ¿de qué hablabais vosotros dos? ¿no intentarás enrolar a mi hijo en una aventura, eh Trunks? – le preguntó Milk inquisidoramente al muchacho de ojos azules.

- ¡No, no! No se me ocurriría nunca – se apresuró a defenderse el chico, agitando sus manos con energía. – Sólo le preguntaba qué había estado haciendo, y él me ha dicho que ha estado estudiando muchísimo para aprobar el curso.

- ¡Y yo estoy muy contenta de que lo haga! – respondió Milk, orgullosa – no sé cómo me dejé engañar por su padre para que le dejara entrenar. Con los androides, Cell y toda esa historia has perdido un tiempo muy valioso, Gohan – le reprochó Milk.

- Ya lo sé, mamá.

- "Pues menos mal que perdió el tiempo, porque si no llega a ser por él no sé si habríamos sido capaces de acabar con Cell" - pensaba Trunks, dando un trago a su bebida.

- ¡Bueno! – exclamó Milk con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose a Trunks y cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro. – Y ¿vosotros cuando os casáis, parejita?

Los ojos del peli-violeta se abrieron como platos, y una convulsión sacudió su cuerpo, provocando que parte del refresco con burbujas que Trunks estaba bebiendo se le saliera por la nariz, atragantándole aparatosamente.

El chico tosía descontroladamente mientras Gohan le daba palmadas en la espalda, y Arien trataba de subirle los brazos, sonrojada a su vez por el comentario de la señora Milk. Cuando Trunks al fin pudo respirar, se limpió con en dorso de la mano los gruesos lagrimones que le caían por las mejillas, suspirando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Apenas somos novios desde hace 10 días, aún es un poco pronto para pensar en una boda – respondió Arien, bajando la mirada al suelo, azorada.

- Nunca es demasiado pronto, Arien – contestó Milk. – Además, los preparativos de una boda son numerosos. Está la lista de invitados, el menú, los regalos que les haréis a los invitados, el lugar de la ceremonia, y el del convite… - Milk contaba con los dedos todos los conceptos que iba nombrando mientras el rostro de Trunks se deformaba en una mueca de incredulidad, sin que se le ocurriera nada para frenar a la madre de su amigo. - … ¡Ay, hijo, no pongas esa cara! ¿Por qué no salimos afuera y tomas un poco el aire?, te veo fatigado, Trunks – propuso Milk, levantándose del sillón e instando al peli-lavanda que hiciera lo mismo.

Gohan y Arien veían la escena, uno más divertido que otro. Ambos se miraron y Gohan no pudo reprimir la risa, contagiando a su vez a Arien, una vez que Milk y el afectado Trunks hubieron salido de la estancia.

- Eres tal y como te recordaba – comentó Arien, más para sí que queriendo iniciar una conversación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Gohan, interesado.

- Yo conocía a tu contraparte del futuro. Al maestro de Trunks. – le explicó Arien – era un muchacho muy fuerte, valiente y simpático, ¡igual que tú! – sonrió la chica. Gohan se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Y… ¿También te entrené a tí? – preguntó el pequeño.

- ¿A mí? ¿Estás de guasa? Yo no sirvo para las artes marciales, Son Gohan. Es un mundo que se me escapa de las manos. – le contestó ella – No, no me entrenaste. Tú entrenabas a Trunks, y yo era "entrenada" por Bulma

- ¿Por Bulma? – preguntó asombrado Gohan.

- Sí, pero no me entrenaba en el sentido que tú crees. Como no podía ir al colegio, ella me daba clases. Yo era la alumna de Bulma, y Trunks el tuyo.

- Pero, Trunks nos explicó por teléfono lo que habías hecho en vuestra línea temporal, cuando llamó para decir que había vuelto. ¿Te enfrentaste a los androides sin conocimientos de lucha?

- Más bien, lo hice en modo kamikaze. Yo soy una chica normal, Son Gohan, no tengo vuestros poderes y vuestra fuerza – suspiró Arien – no fue ninguna heroicidad, ahora que lo pienso en frío, fue una estupidez, pero sólo pensaba en tratar de salvarnos el trasero a mis dos amigas y a mí, y sólo se me ocurrió aquello. Las cosas se pusieron más feas de lo que pensaba y si no llega a ser por Trunks ahora no estaría aquí. El verdadero héroe es él – le explicó la chica.

- ¡Chicooos! – gritó una voz femenina desde el exterior de la casa. – ¡aquí afuera se está divino!

Arien y Gohan se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron al exterior de la casa, acompañando a Milk y a Trunks, que se hallaba recostado en una hamaca ya recuperado, y mirando con recelo a la señora Milk. Aquella era la segunda vez que tenía ocasión de estar en compañía de la madre de su maestro y también era la segunda vez que le metía en apuros.

Arien colocó su refresco sobre la mesa de jardín y Gohan hizo lo mismo, sentándose ambos en unas sillas. Arien fue a dar un sorbo a su refresco, y cuando llevó la lata a su boca…

- ¡Puaj! – exclamó la chica, llamando la atención de los presentes.

- Por la cara que pones parece que te hayas tragado un sapo – comentó Gohan, y Trunks rió ante el comentario

- Si esa es cara de tragarse un sapo, debe haberse tragado unos cuantos ya durante toda su vida – rió el chico, acompañado de Gohan.

- ¡No seáis descorteses! – les reprendió Milk - ¿Qué ha pasado Arien? – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que miraba aún su refresco con cara de asco y sacando la lengua.

- Está caliente. – dijo Arien, dejando la lata sobre la mesa.

- Iré a buscarte otro – dijo la señora Milk, apresurándose a levantarse de la silla.

- ¡No! Ya voy yo misma, no se preocupe. – le dijo Arien.

- No me llames de usted, Arien. Me haces sentir vieja. – se quejó Milk.

- De acuerdo – dijo simplemente Arien, con una sonrisa, antes de levantarse a buscar otro refresco, llevándose el que se había calentado.

Por el camino, la chica se preguntaba cómo demonios se había calentado aquella lata tan deprisa. Llevaba el mismo tiempo fuera del refrigerador que la de Trunks, y él le había dado un sorbo al suyo justo antes de que ella entrara en la casa, y no parecía que le hubiera disgustado.

Resoplando, dejó enérgicamente aquella lata sobre la encimera de la cocina, haciendo un ruido extraño al golpearla, como a sólido. Arien sin hacer caso, abrió el refrigerador y sacó otra lata. Lo cerró y se dio la vuelta para volver al jardín cuando Gohan entró en la cocina.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que venga a ayudarte, por si no los encontrabas, pero veo que sí lo has hecho – dijo sonriendo - ¿Me perdonas por decir que tenías cara de tragar sapos? – preguntó el chico, con algo de culpabilidad en su voz.

- ¡Claro! Ya encontraré el modo de devolvértela – le contestó Arien, sonriendo con picardía. Gohan rió, y antes de salir por la puerta tras ella, exclamó:

- ¡Anda! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Mi abuelo se ha vuelto a dejar olvidado un refresco en el congelador. Cuando mi madre lo vea se enfadará. Menos mal que te has dado cuenta y lo has sacado antes que se reventara la lata. Siempre se le olvidan y se revientan por la presión del hielo. Aunque… esta lata se la ha dejado abierta…

Arien se giró extrañada a mirar lo que Gohan le estaba indicando.

- Yo no he sacado nada del… - Su interés y su preocupación crecieron mucho más cuando vio cual era la lata que le indicaba el chico.

Gohan sostenía en su mano derecha la lata de refresco que ella acababa de soltar en la encimera de los Son… Completamente congelada. La chica parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar su vista lo mejor que podía. Gohan metió el refresco en el fregadero y salió por la puerta.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó a la chica, que aún miraba con asombro aquel objeto.

- Sí, sí. En seguida voy. Ve saliendo tú. – murmuró ella.

Son Gohan se encogió de hombros y salió al exterior de la casa, junto con su madre y Trunks. Arien podía oírles charlar despreocupadamente soltando alguna que otra risa relajada. Pero ella sentía como si sus pies se hubieran soldado al suelo. Con esfuerzo, caminó hasta el fregadero y tomó entre sus manos la lata congelada. Era la misma. Con la chapa torcida hacia la derecha, tal y como ella las solía dejar.

- No puede ser… - se decía ella, volviendo a dejar el refresco en el fregadero, que cayó haciendo un sonoro ruido sólido al chocar con la superficie de acero inoxidable. El mismo ruido que había hecho cuando ella la había soltado en el mármol. Sonido seco, sin el típico ruido a fluido que solían hacer las latas de refresco con líquido. – Me estoy volviendo loca. – se lamentaba ella – completamente loca.

La chica se bebió casi en dos tragos el refresco que había sacado recientemente del refrigerador y dejó la lata vacía junto a la congelada, tras lo cual, se sujetó las sienes y la frente con las manos, cerrando los ojos.

- Arien ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó alguien a su espalda. ella se giró sobresaltada, y Trunks vió la expresión de miedo en su rostro. – Eh, ¿que ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar el chico más gentilmente acercándose a ella.

- Nada Trunks. Creo que vuelve a dolerme la cabeza – se excusó ella.

- Vaya. A lo mejor es el calor. ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

Antes de volver a la Corporación Cápsula junto con Arien, Trunks les comunicó a Milk y a Gohan que su madre quería hacer una fiesta en la Corporación el día siguiente y que estaban invitados para comer. Desde el cristal de la aeronave, Arien observaba a Milk y a su pequeño guerrero despedirse de ellos efusivamente con los brazos.

…

…

…

Clic… Clic… Clic…

- ¿Cómo es posible que en 2000 canales no den nada que merezca la pena? ¡Ufff! – Trunks pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza, apoyándose sobre ella en la almohada, y continuando con su búsqueda sin esperanzas.

…

Todo estaba a oscuras. La habitación de Arien recibía el tenue resplandor a través de la ventana, proveniente de las luces del alumbrado nocturno, que, aunque lejano, destellaban lo suficiente como para vislumbrar las formas en la penumbra del cuarto. La puerta del vestidor, cerrada, se veía de un color pálido, extraño. La falta de suficiente luz, provocaba que los colores se falsearan. Un televisor de plasma permanecía apagado, oscuro, en la pared frontal a una cama, en la que una figura no paraba de dar vueltas, provocando que la agitación de las sábanas fuera ensordecedora.

Arien, envuelta en aquellas sábanas, trataba de conciliar el sueño. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días la habían preocupado. Ver seres misteriosos que desaparecían como por arte de magia y hacer que el líquido caliente se convirtiera en hielo, eran motivo suficiente para quitarle el sueño aquella noche.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? La chica tenía claro que aquellos sucesos estaban íntimamente relacionados con ella. Ella fue la última persona que tocó la lata antes de que Gohan se diera cuenta de que se había congelado, y ella fue la única que vio a la chica diminuta en el parque. ¿Qué quería decir todo aquello?

Estaba preocupada. Ella era una persona normal, a la que cualquier suceso que no respondiera a una explicación científica se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Debía explicar lo que le había pasado? Pero, ¿la tomarían en serio?

Arien se había planteado que a lo mejor había contraído algún tipo de enfermedad durante su viaje en el tiempo. Alguna especie de virus que no afectaba a los semi-saiyajins por su fuerte constitución y sus resistentes genes, y que hacía tener alucinaciones. Pero con lo de la lata… Aquello no tenía explicación aparente.

La chica suspiró, y dio una vuelta más, girándose hacia la ventana y perdiendo el contacto visual con la puerta del vestidor.

No debió hacerlo.

Al girarse no pudo ver cómo el color de la puerta pasaba, bajo el influjo de aquella tenue luz, de un gris pálido a un tono más oscuro, como si algo proyectara su sombra sobre ella, pero no había ningún objeto que la proyectara.

Le tomó algunos minutos, pero aquella extraña sombra que cubría la puerta comenzó a transformarse en una forma oscura. Una sombra de origen desconocido que la luz no podía borrar. Aquella siniestra forma comenzó a tomar relieve sobre la puerta del vestidor. A los pocos minutos, una masa informe, permanecía inmóvil ante la puerta del vestidor y comenzó a cobrar forma. La forma de una persona muy alta, con la piel azulada y llena de pústulas, y el cabello largo y negro, sucio y mugriento, que le cubría la cara, la cual permanecía inclinada hacia el suelo. Arien suspiró en aquel momento, tratando por vigésima vez quedarse dormida, y entonces, el ser inanimado comenzó a moverse espasmódicamente. Primero la cabeza, como respondiendo a tics nerviosos. Luego el torso, acompañando a la cabeza. Y luego silenciosamente se agachó y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, como siguiendo el rastro de una presa.

Arien, en el silencio de su habitación sintió que algo iba mal. Aguzando el oído escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre, el sonido de un animal olfateando. Silenciosamente se incorporó como un resorte en su cama, y en la oscuridad débilmente franqueada por la luz exterior, trató de vislumbrar al causante de aquel sonido. Parecía venir del suelo por el lado de la ventana, hacia el que había estado tumbada, y se estaba acercando, pero no veía nada.

Aquel sonido era lo más terrorífico que la chica había presenciado jamás, invadiendo el ambiente de su habitación de angustia y de terror.

Arien, silenciosamente comenzó a apartar la sábana y sacó sus piernas del interior de ellas, arrastrándose hacia el lado opuesto de la cama. Un sudor frío comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró. No tenía ni idea de quién o qué podía ser el causante de aquello pero no tenía valor para moverse de su sitio y comprobarlo. Se encontraba completamente inmóvil en su posición, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas y el valor para salir de su agarrotamiento y correr, o gritar, pero el miedo no se lo permitía.

Aquel olfatear pronto fue acompañado de algún gruñido escalofriante, un sonido que parecía provenir de la más profunda de las tumbas.

Aquella extraña e incesante respiración continuaba acercándose, y en reflejo a este invisible acercamiento, Arien se encogía cada vez más en la cabecera de la cama, sin atreverse casi a respirar.

La sensación más terrorífica que un ser humano podía experimentar, el Miedo, en su más pura esencia. Ese sentimiento primario que bloquea al individuo, impidiéndole sobrevivir, preservar su integridad, la estaba paralizando. El vello se le erizaba en los brazos mientras aquello que desencadenaba aquella sensación en ella seguía acercándose, olfateando, siguiendo su rastro.

Arien tomó aire en sus pulmones dispuesta a gritar en cualquier momento y se armó de valor para, silenciosamente, sacar las piernas de la cama y colocarlas en el suelo al otro lado de donde provenía aquel espeluznante sonido, cuando, sin previo aviso, una mano apareció salvajemente apoyándose al otro lado de la cama. Una mano unida a un brazo azulado lleno de pústulas y heridas infectadas, que buscaba el apoyo suficiente para incorporar a su dueño en la cama. Arien se tapó la boca con las dos manos y logró reaccionar, levantándose de la cama de un salto y alejándose lentamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Otra mano apareció sobre su cama, justo donde ella había estado recostada hacía 10 minutos y una horripilante cabeza cubierta de cabello mugriento y negro dio su aparición en aquella terrorífica escena, aún olfateando las sábanas, como llenando sus podridos pulmones del aroma de la chica.

Arien llegó a la puerta y buscó en silencio el picaporte, hallándolo entre temblores y girándolo lentamente, tratando a la vez de reprimir los sollozos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Giró por fin la esfera brillante de la puerta y la abrió, provocando que las bisagras sonaran alertando a la criatura, que levantó la cabeza en un espasmo, dejando ver a Arien su horrible rostro.

Su piel, de color azul pálido, como sus brazos, estaba llena de arrugas, y las heridas y pústulas eran numerosas también en el rostro. Las cuencas de sus ojos, vacías, eran negras y estaban llenas de una materia oscura, marron, putrefacta. Su boca, se abría ligeramente en una mueca de locura, dejando entrever los dientes, afilados y ennegrecidos, y sus encías, hinchadas. La criatura, dirigió su rostro hacia la puerta, de donde provenía el ruido y gritó con desesperación.

Aquel grito, provocó la huida de Arien, que comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la tercera planta, como alma que lleva el diablo. Si algo sabía hacer, era huir.

Oía tras de sí, el sonido de un cuerpo que se arrastra por el pasillo, alertado por el ruido de sus pies chocando contra el suelo al correr. Pero Arien no miraba atrás, se dirigía al único lugar y con la única persona con quien sabía que estaría a salvo. Llegó junto a una puerta que abrió estrepitosamente sin llamar previamente, y la cerró tras de sí, continuando entonces su carrera hasta saltar sobre la cama en la que descansaba un muchacho recostado tranquilamente, que la miraba con las cejas levantadas, incrédulo.

- ¡Trunks, está en mi habitación, está en mi habitación! – gritaba con pavor Arien, enterrando la cara en el pecho del chico, que aún no creía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Arien! ¡Son más de las 3 de la mañana! – exclamó él – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿quién hay en tu habitación? – preguntó el muchacho.

- ¡No lo sé! – sollozó ella, rompiendo a llorar por fin. – pero apareció de repente… ¡me olfateaba, Trunks! ¡Me buscaba por mi olor! ¡Y estaba… estaba podrido! ¡Dioos en toda mi vida no he pasado más miedo! ¡Pensaba que me mordería! – explicaba ella, entrecortadamente, y con voz chillona.

- Vamos a ver ¿Quién ha entrado en tu habitación? – le preguntó Trunks, tratando de separarse de su constrictor abrazo y de mirarla a la cara. Cuando lo consiguió su rostro se tornó serio. La expresión de Arien mostraba el miedo que acababa de pasar. Desde luego no podía tratarse de una broma, algo había visto la chica que la había hecho entrar en su habitación como un elefante en estampida.

- ¡No lo sé!- respondió ella, entre hipidos – yo estaba tumbada en la cama y de repente lo sentí.

- ¿Lo sentiste? – preguntó Trunks, extrañado.

- Sí, era una sensación extraña, como si el ambiente se hubiera vuelto más denso, y me invadió el miedo.

- ¿Miedo? – Continuó el chico – Arien. ¿No lo habrás soñado? A veces los sueños son muy reales – dijo el chico, tratando de tranquilizarla, acariciando sus cabellos.

- Era real, Trunks – sollozaba ella – Por favor, ¡créeme! – rogaba la chica, cerrando sus ojos.

- Me gustaría creerte, Arien. Pero no puede entrar nada en esta casa que no detectemos mi padre o yo, y yo no he notado nada, y supongo que mi padre tampoco. Si alguien o algo se hubiera colado en la Corporación Cápsula, habríamos encontrado su ki antes de que hubiera entrado a tu habitación.

- Pe… Pero – comenzó a quejarse ella.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu habitación y tratas de dormirte? – le propuso el chico, sonriendo.

- ¿Q… qué? – respondió ella, aterrada. De ningún modo volvería a salir a aquel pasillo. - ¡No puedo! ¡Me ha seguido hasta la puerta!

Trunks la miró con una mezcla de confusión y extrañeza. Nunca había visto a Arien así. Cuando trató de argumentarle de nuevo que cualquier criatura sería detectada por los saiyajins, un tremendo golpe se oyó contra la puerta de la habitación. Algo la estaba golpeando, como si quisiera echarla abajo. Y lo habría conseguido, si los Briefs no hubieran instalado en toda la casa puertas a prueba de saiyajins. Un grito desgarrador se oyó en el exterior de la habitación y Arien volvió a abrazarse con fuerza a Trunks, enterrando de nuevo la cara contra su pecho.

- ¡Es él! ¡Me ha seguido hasta aquí! – dijo la chica. Trunks la miró sin entender nada y volvió a centrar su vista en la puerta, que recibió otro titánico golpe, antes de oírse de nuevo aquel alarido.

- ¿Pero qué coño…? – Dijo el muchacho, comenzando a levantarse de la cama para ponerse en guardia, mientras luchaba por zafarse de la presa que Arien ejercía sobre su torso.

Unos pasos en carrera comenzaron a oírse al otro lado de la puerta, y una conocida voz gritó.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Vegeta había acudido alarmado por los golpes y los gritos que se habían oído en el tercer piso. La puerta de la habitación de Trunks se abrió de golpe y el principe saiyajin tardó un momento en asimilar que Arien y Trunks estaban en la misma habitación, a las 3 de la mañana. - ¿Qué…? – comenzó a preguntar Vegeta con el ceño fruncido y una expresión interrogativa en su rostro, dirigida a su hijo, para tratar de encontrar una explicación al hecho de que ambos jóvenes se hallaban en la habitación de éste. De pronto, una idea pareció pasar por su cabeza, y los ojos se le iluminaron, comenzando a sonreírle a su vástago. -Trunks, comenzaba a pensar que no tenías la iniciativa de un verdadero saiyajin. Pero, que sepas que la única habitación insonorizada del edificio es la nuestra. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. – comentó con sorna el guerrero, antes de darse media vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

Trunks se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que su padre había imaginado, y miró a Arien con las cejas levantadas. La chica permanecía soldada a su cuerpo y no podía separarse de ella.

- ¡Papá! ¡No es lo que parece! – Gritó el muchacho, azorado. Vegeta, de espaldas a él y sin detenerse, le hizo un gesto con la mano, agitándola de arriba abajo, antes de desaparecer por un recodo del pasillo. La voz de Bulma comenzaba a oírse en la dirección hacia la que Vegeta se había dirigido.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó la peliazul.

- ¡Te dije que no salieras de la habitación, mujer! – se oyó la voz del guerrero quejándose.

- Pero, ¿cómo no voy a salir si es mi casa? – gritó Bulma.

- No ha pasado nada. Trunks ha derribado una estantería haciendo estiramientos. Este hijo tuyo es más torpe de lo que parece. – dijo Vegeta con sorna.

- Pero, ¿está bien? ¡voy a ir a verle, quizá se ha hecho daño!... ¡Nooo! ¡Vegeta, suéltame, déjame en el suelo! – gruñía la voz de Bulma mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el piso inferior.

El atónito Trunks y la aún intranquila Arien, se hallaban en la misma posición. Él completamente colorado y ella sin capacidad para ruborizarse todavía.

- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró Trunks. – Mi padre ha pensado que tú y yo… Nooo. – Dijo el muchacho llevándose las manos a la cara, en gesto de vergüenza.

- Lo… lo siento Trunks – Acertó a decir Arien.

- Y ahora ¿cómo voy a mirarle mañana? – Trunks negaba con la cabeza.

- Pero, tú y yo sabemos que no ha pasado lo que tu padre cree. Algo golpeaba la puerta, Trunks – Le recordó Arien, soltándose por fin de su abrazo.

- Sea lo que sea que ha provocado esta situación, voy a encontrarlo – dijo Trunks, con voz amenazante, mostrando en su rostro la mirada fulminante heredada de su padre.

Trunks se separó del todo de Arien, que permaneció quieta en su sitio, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. El lado exterior de esta, estaba manchado débilmente de algún tipo de sustancia desconocida. Trunks entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la mancha para observarla mejor. Era de un color entre marrón y verde, con algún residuo sólido de color negro.

- Qué extraño – murmuró el chico, para sí. Con la sorpresa, Vegeta no se había fijado en el rastro de la puerta. – Aquí hay una marca, como de algo que ha golpeado la puerta.

- Seguro que es de aquella cosa. – dijo Arien, sin dudarlo.

Trunks salió al pasillo y miró en ambas direcciones, comprobando que no había ni rastro de lo que fuera que había golpeado la puerta.

- Voy a bajar al laboratorio de mi abuelo. Esta sustancia es muy extraña. Voy a recogerla con los instrumentos de medida del laboratorio y la analizaré. ¿Qué o quién demonios puede haber provocado esto sin que yo lo presintiera? – continuaba preguntándose el chico. – Tú, quédate aquí, Arien. – le dijo a la muchacha.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Sabes el miedo que he pasado? ¿Y si vuelve? ¡Yo no me quedo aquí sola! ¡Me voy contigo! – contestó Arien, decidida, caminando rápidamente hasta Trunks y agarrando su brazo. El chico suspiró.

- De acuerdo. De todas formas, después de lo que acaba de pasar ninguno de los dos podrá dormir. Bajemos al laboratorio. Mañana le explicaré a mi padre lo que ha pasado de verdad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué está pasando en la Corporación Cápsula?. Desde luego, el rastro que Trunks ha encontrado en la puerta demuestra que no ha sido una alucinación de Arien. Algo la ha perseguido.<p>

¿Conseguirán averiguar qué era aquel horrible monstruo? ¿Les dará aquel rastro pistas suficientes para averiguar lo que está pasando? ¿Están todos estos sucesos relacionados de algún modo?

La pobre Arien está desesperada y duda si explicar lo que sucede. ¿Logrará encontrar en Trunks la comprensión que necesita?

¡Todo esto y más sorpresas en el próximo capítulo!

¡Díganme si me gané las golosinas* de nuevo! ;)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Syad**

*comentarios :P


	20. Científicos y bailes desenfrenados

Uuf! Ha costado. Este ha costado lo suyo. Es larguito XD.

Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>Después de recoger la muestra de la sustancia extraña con los instrumentos de laboratorio, y de limpiar el rastro de la puerta, los chicos bajaron al laboratorio del doctor Briefs para analizarlo. Arien, no tenía nada de sueño, y observaba todo a su alrededor sin saber exactamente para qué servían todas aquellas extrañas máquinas que la rodeaban, algunas inacabadas y otras ya terminadas.<p>

En la zona del laboratorio donde se encontraban había un microscopio, una centrifugadora, una nevera y una incubadora para hacer cultivos. También había varios potentes ordenadores que los científicos que trabajaban allí utilizaban para registrar las muestras y los experimentos del laboratorio.

Trunks introdujo una pequeña cantidad de la sustancia que habían recogido en un tubo de ensayo y acabó de llenar el tubo con un líquido transparente. Colocó el tubo en la centrifugadora y la puso en marcha. Luego colocó otra pequeña parte de la muestra en una caja de petri, y tras manipularla unos instantes, la cerró y la introdujo en la incubadora.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Arien observaba todo con curiosidad. – No tenía ni idea de que supieras utilizar estas cosas.

- ¡Jaja! Cuando era pequeño, me encantaba usar los instrumentos de precisión de mi madre para jugar, y ella se enfadaba conmigo. Así que decidió enseñarme a usarlos.

- ¿Por qué te interesaba la química?

- No. Lo hizo para que perdiera el interés y dejara de rompérselos. – Trunks hizo una mueca con su rostro, mostrando pena – Era un niño incomprendido. – Arien rió ante este comentario.

- Y, ¿qué es lo que has hecho con aquel tubo? – preguntó la chica

- En el tubo he puesto una pequeña dosis de la sustancia, y ahora está en la centrifugadora, que cuando termine de hacer su trabajo, enviará un informe con los componentes básicos de la muestra al ordenador.

- Vale, y ¿en el microondas qué hay? – continuó preguntando Arien. Trunks no pudo evitar reírse. - ¿Qué he dicho?

- No es un microondas, es una incubadora. Sirve para hacer cultivos de microorganismos. Si hay bacterias en la sustancia, lo veremos en el informe que muestre el ordenador y se reproducirán en el cultivo. – Arien hizo un sonido de aprobación y continuó mirando el interior del "microondas" con curiosidad. – Si tienes más preguntas de química, házselas a mi abuelo. Yo sólo sé usar estas tres cosas, supongo que era suficiente para tener quieto a un niño saiyajin.

En aquel momento, el ordenador comenzó a imprimir los resultados del análisis. Trunks cogió la hoja impresa y la miró.

- Carbono (49 %), Hidrogeno (7,1 %), Oxigeno (22 %), Nitrógeno (18 %), Fósforo (1,5 %) y Sulfuro (2,4 %). Bacterias: Sphaerotilus– Leyó el chico.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – Preguntó Arien, mientras observaba con el mentón alzado la hoja que Trunks sujetaba.

- Pues, no tengo ni idea. Pero podemos buscar la equivalencia con el ordenador.

Trunks se sentó ante la pantalla del ordenador, y tras buscar un rato, encontró una base de datos con análisis tipo de miles de sustancias y componentes. Introdujo los valores del análisis de la muestra y el ordenador hizo el resto. Un resultado se mostró en la pantalla, y los chicos, extrañados, se miraron el uno al otro.

- ¿Lodo? – Se preguntaron al unísono.

El resultado que el ordenador había encontrado correspondía a una muestra de lodo de alguna zona pantanosa.

- Todo esto es muy raro. – murmuró Trunks - ¿Quién va a entrar en una casa cubierto de lodo y va a intentar atacar a alguien? Dejaría un rastro mucho mayor que el que encontramos – Los chicos, volvieron a mirarse, y como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento de forma recíproca, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron corriendo al pasillo de la tercera planta, donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Arien accionó el interruptor de la luz y cuando esta iluminó el pasillo vieron en el suelo algo en lo que no habían reparado. Desde la puerta de la habitación de Arien, aún entreabierta, hasta la de Trunks, había un rastro en el suelo. La misma sustancia que habían encontrado en la puerta, y el rastro, extrañamente, aparentaba como si alguien se hubiera desplazado arrastrándose de una habitación a otra, en lugar de caminar. Trunks se dirigió con decisión a la habitación de Arien, y ella le retuvo, sujetándole por la manga de la camiseta.

- Arien, no va a pasar nada. – le dijo el muchacho, volviendo la vista hacia ella. Arien, le miraba con miedo en el rostro, como temiendo que dentro de aquella oscura habitación estuviera aquel terrorífico monstruo aguardando su regreso. – Confía en mí. Si quieres, quédate aquí fuera.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos. Definitivamente, prefería entrar en la habitación en compañía de Trunks antes que quedarse esperando en el pasillo ella sola.

Trunks sonrió y continuó su camino hacia el interior del cuarto. Encendió la luz de la habitación. Todo estaba en calma. Trunks inspeccionó todo el cuarto y ni bajo la cama, ni dentro del vestidor, ni en el baño o detrás de la puerta se estaba escondiendo ninguna criatura maléfica. Pero hallaron el mismo rastro de lodo desde la puerta del vestidor hasta la cama de Arien, pasando por encima de esta, y saliendo de la habitación. El mismo rastro que habían encontrado en el pasillo.

Trunks observó la mancha de lodo más grande, frente a la puerta del vestidor, mientras Arien se agarraba a su hombro como un loro.

- Qué extraño – comentó el chico – Es como si hubiera aparecido aquí directamente. Este charco de lodo, es donde comienza el rastro, y esta es la puerta del vestidor. Es como si hubiera aparecido aquí de la nada.

- De la misma forma en que se fue. – comentó Arien, con la voz temblorosa. Observar las sábanas de su cama manchadas de aquel asqueroso fango que provenía de la criatura, le daba escalofríos.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y volvieron al cuarto de Trunks. En el exterior, 4 metros alejado de la puerta, otro charco de lodo indicaba el final del recorrido de la criatura, el final del rastro.

Todos los indicios aparentaban que aquel ser había aparecido en la habitación de Arien y se había desvanecido junto a la puerta del cuarto de Trunks, justo cuando Vegeta apareció en el pasillo dando gritos.

El chico observaba el charco pensativo. No le gustaba nada que una criatura apareciera en su casa y desapareciera tan fácilmente sin que ellos la pudieran detectar. Aquella situación podía volver a repetirse y Trunks temía por la vida de Arien.

…

…

…

El indicador de la cámara de gravedad marcaba 3000 g. Ese nivel era suficiente para convertir el cuerpo de un humano normal en una masa informe completamente pegada al suelo.

Los dos saiyajins estaban en el suelo, respirando aceleradamente tras el breve intercambio de patadas y puñetazos. Vegeta observaba a su hijo con una mirada inquisidora, mientras, al otro lado de la estancia, Trunks devolvía el gesto a su padre sin pestañear.

- Así… que… dices que una criatura entró anoche en el edificio y atacó a esa chica, y luego la siguió hasta tu habitación y golpeó la puerta. – Vegeta resumió el increíble relato que Trunks acababa de explicarle entre golpes. Trunks asintió con la cabeza limpiándose el sudor de la cara con el dorso del antebrazo, respirando aceleradamente – Lo que no entiendo – continuó el moreno – es ¿porqué no notamos ninguna presencia extraña?

- Quizás la criatura conoce la técnica para ocultar su ki – aventuró Trunks.

- En ese caso, si estamos hablando de algo o alguien que sabe ocultar su presencia, no se trata de un humano normal. Es decir, debe conocer técnicas de lucha o, como mínimo, debe dominar su ki. – Dijo Vegeta.

- Arien me dijo que era una especie de monstruo que seguía su rastro olfateando. Casi echó la puerta abajo, papá – Explicó Trunks.

- Un monstruo ¿eh? De todas formas, si ha entrado una vez, podría volver a hacerlo. – concluyó el príncipe saiyajin, con una amenazadora sonrisa en su rostro – y cuando lo haga, le estaré esperando.

Vegeta se dirigió a los mandos de la cámara y desconectó el campo gravitacional. En segundos, Trunks pudo sentir un alivio enorme en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Resistir aquella titánica fuerza atrayéndole hacia el piso era agotador, incluso para un saiyajin. Tras unos segundos de sentir esa relajación, Trunks se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. El entrenamiento había finalizado.

- Trunks – dijo Vegeta, antes de que el chico abriera la puerta de la cámara - me has decepcionado. - Trunks se giró a mirarle, extrañado.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el chico.

- ¿Acaso eres invertido? – le espetó Vegeta despreocupadamente, limpiándose el sudor con una toalla.

- ¡Papá! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Se apresuró a contestar Trunks.

- Una mujer entra en tu habitación a las 3 de la mañana y tú haces absolutamente nada. Cualquier guerrero de nuestra raza se habría dado cuenta de lo que significa eso. Estás tan ciego que no puedes percatarte de lo que esperan las mujeres de ti. – Murmuró Vegeta.

- Te equivocas con Arien. Ella estaba asustada, y nada más. – dijo Trunks muy serio. – Ella no es de esa clase de chicas, y yo no soy sólo un guerrero saiyajin; soy mitad humano. En este planeta, las cosas se hacen de diferente manera a lo que tú estás acostumbrado.

- Pues entonces dale la protección que te pide.

Vegeta se colocó la toalla en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se detuvo, giró la cabeza para mirar a su hijo de soslayo y dijo:

- Eres un memo, Trunks. Como todos los humanos.

Y tras esta última frase, Vegeta salió de la estancia, dejando a un atónito Trunks con la palabra en la boca, y sin saber exactamente qué contestar. Finalmente la conversación se había desviado hacia una vertiente incómoda para el muchacho.

El chico suspiró y procedió a salir de la cámara de gravedad. Fastidiado, se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho. Definitivamente, era un simio insensible. La percepción de Vegeta del género femenino distaba mucho de la suya propia. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar para que Vegeta valorara a los seres humanos? Ya no en general, sólo si valorara a Bulma y a su propio hijo, le ayudaría a percibir la dignidad de las personas.

Trunks recorría la distancia que le separaba de su habitación distraídamente. Cuando llegó a ella, se desvistió, sumido en sus pensamientos, y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la dejó correr unos instantes. Pasó la vista a su alrededor sin fijarse en nada en concreto, pero algo llamó su atención. En el vaso donde reposaba su cepillo de dientes, había dos cepillos.

Trunks frunció el ceño, y se acercó a la repisa del lavabo. Había un cepillo de dientes desconocido junto al suyo. El chico miró al frente, observando la expresión de extrañeza en su propio reflejo, y se giró rápidamente para detener el agua de la ducha. Salió del baño y miró su habitación.

En su cama, Arien dormía plácidamente completamente tapada con las sábanas.

- ¿Qué…? – Balbució Trunks. La chica comenzó a gemir, despertándose, mientras se movía suavemente en la cama.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y como un rayo, agarró la camiseta que había vestido durante el entrenamiento y se tapó sus partes más nobles.

Arien se incorporó en la cama, despeinada y con los ojos aún cerrados, bostezando.

- ¿Qué haces durmiendo en mi cama? – Preguntó el chico, casi exigiéndole.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz ronca ella. Desvió la vista al reloj-despertador que había sobre la mesita. Las 9 de la mañana, y sentía como si un tractor hubiera pasado por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces durmiendo en mi cama? – Volvió a preguntar él. Arien abrió un poco los ojos para ver mejor a Trunks y los abrió del todo cuando vio que el chico estaba desnudo delante de ella, cubriéndose lo que podía con una camiseta.

- ¡Trunks! – gritó ella, tapándose los ojos, ruborizada. - ¡Estás desnudo!

- ¡Estoy en mi habitación, y creía que estaba sólo! ¿Qué haces durmiendo en mi cama? – preguntó el chico por tercera vez, colorado.

- Tenía miedo de dormir en mi cuarto, después de todo lo que pasó anoche, y además las sábanas de mi habitación están manchadas de ese barro asqueroso. Vine a preguntarte si podía dormir aquí pero tú ya te habías ido a entrenar, así que pensé que no te importaría – explicó la chica, aún tapándose los ojos.

Trunks se relajó un poco, mientras buscaba en el suelo algo de su ropa. Unos boxers que había junto a una silla le llamaron la atención y mientras los "pescaba" sin dejar de cubrirse con la camiseta, le dijo:

- No me importa, Arien, perdóname. Pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí, creía que estaba solo. Además, acabo de discutir con mi padre y estoy un poco nervioso – Trunks entró en el baño y oculto tras la puerta se puso los boxers antes de salir de nuevo – Pero explícame qué hace tu cepillo de dientes en el baño. – La chica, apartó poco a poco los dedos de los ojos, para verificar si Trunks estaba visible, y cuando vio que se había puesto unos boxers, apartó del todo las manos, aún muy avergonzada y completamente ruborizada, y sin mirarle a la cara explicó:

- Lo traje para no tener que ir a mi habitación otra vez a buscarlo, con una vez que he entrado yo sola, ya me ha bastado.

- Bueno, tendrías que volver para vestirte, ¿no? – le argumentó el chico. Arien se encogió de hombros. – También has traído la ropa, ¿eh?

- Sí.

La chica desvió la vista, y trunks suspiró.

- Mira, yo voy a ducharme ahora, luego el baño será tuyo, ¿vale? – le propuso el chico. Ella sonrió.

- Vale.

El chico entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Arien se quedó en la cama asimilando la forma en que se había despertado. Antes de quedarse dormida creía que jamás iba a sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del monstruo aullando en su habitación, pero sin esperarlo, otra imagen acababa de quitarle el puesto a la de la criatura, la del cuerpo desnudo de Trunks frente a ella. Aunque el chico había sido rápido en cubrir sus partes íntimas, ella no había perdido detalle de su torso, su abdomen, brazos, piernas… Tenía un cuerpo escultural del que no iba a ser fácil olvidarse.

Arien, ruborizada de nuevo, se dejó caer en la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada para amortiguar su risa nerviosa.

…

…

…

Trunks bajó al laboratorio mientras Arien se duchaba. Quería explicarle a su abuelo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El laboratorio presentaba un aspecto completamente diferente al de la noche anterior. Lejos de lo lúgubre de una estancia a oscuras y en silencio, llena de instrumentos de precisión y medida, aquella mañana en el laboratorio reinaba lo más parecido al caos. Pese a que no habría más de una decena de personas trabajando, parecía como si se tratara de un centenar. Como si fueran hormigas, aquellos científicos trabajaban sin descanso, ya fuera en experimentos, prototipos o actualizaciones de máquinas.

El peli-lavanda buscó a su abuelo con la mirada. Quería explicarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior y decirle que habían usado el instrumental. Lo vio en la otra punta del laboratorio reunido con un par de científicos más, revisando lo que parecían unos planos. Decidió esperar a que terminara. No quería interrumpir.

Mientras esperaba, sintió curiosidad por ver qué tal iba el cultivo. Se dirigió al rincón donde había estado con Arien aquella madrugada y encontró a una chica trabajando en el ordenador. Era morena, con el cabello liso y en media melena con un flequillo un poco largo que apartaba continuamente de los ojos. Llevaba gafas de pasta negras, y vestía una bata que aparentemente le venía un par de tallas grande; llevaba las mangas enrolladas en las muñecas.

Trunks se acercó por detrás y observó lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Trabajaba muy deprisa. Parecía que estaba introduciendo datos en el ordenador acerca de unas muestras que observaba en el microscopio.

- Hola. – Dijo el chico, tratando de no asustarla.

- Un momento, ya casi he terminado – murmuró ella, mirando a través de la lente del microscopio.

- Vale – Contestó el chico, guardando silencio después.

Tras observar unos instantes a través de la lente del microscopio, la muchacha volvió su atención al teclado del ordenador y escribió algo ininteligible para Trunks, que observaba, curioso, por encima del hombro de la chica.

Cuando por fin terminó, cerró el programa que había estado utilizando y se giró para mirar a su interlocutor. La expresión de su cara cambió por completo cuando se encontró frente a frente con él.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquel chico era el mismo que había visitado el edificio de la Corporación Cápsula hacía un par de semanas acompañando a Bulma. Ella trabajaba en el laboratorio principal y visitaba un par de veces a la semana el edificio de oficinas para realizar algunos trámites rutinarios. Pese a que ella no le había visto en persona, las chicas que trabajaban allí le habían enseñado hasta las fotos que le habían tomado con los teléfonos móviles. Realmente su visita había sido toda una sensación, y se había organizado un revuelo increíble.

La científica no creyó que fuera para tanto cuando vio las fotos, no se apreciaba bien su rostro, estaban casi todas borrosas, pero aquel cabello violeta era difícil de confundir. Tenía que ser el mismo chico. Y ahora lo tenía delante, hablándole a ella, y era increíblemente atractivo…

- ¿Hola? – repitió Trunks, extrañado por el estado catatónico en que había entrado la chica.

- ¡Hola! Perdona, es que estoy algo cansada. – se disculpó ella. Tenía la voz un poco aguda y hablaba como si tuviera la nariz tapada. Tenía los ojos marrones, grandes, y las pestañas espesas. Los labios finos y la nariz pequeña, quizá demasiado.

- Disculpa que te moleste. Me llamo Trunks – dijo él

- Yo me llamo Nina. – respondió ella.

- Mucho gusto, Nina. Verás, esta madrugada tuvimos un percance y traje unas muestras para analizar. No tengo mucha idea en procesar muestras, pero hice un cultivo y la analicé con el ordenador. – le explicó Trunks – venía a ver si el cultivo estaba funcionando.

- Pues… - comenzó a hablar ella. Se dirigió a la incubadora y encendió la luz interna. - ¿Te refieres a este cultivo?

- ¡Si, es ese! – contestó Trunks, contento por que no hubieran desechado un cultivo desconocido.

- Vamos a ver. – dijo ella. Abrió la incubadora y tomó el pequeño soporte en sus manos. Lo colocó en el microscopio y miró a través de la lente. – Es extraño. Aquí no hay nada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado, Trunks.

- No, no hay bacterias. El cultivo ha fallado.

- No puede ser – respondió él. La chica se apartó para que él mismo comprobara lo que le decía. Trunks miró a través del microscopio y, en efecto, no vio signos de ninguna bacteria. El chico, se incorporó pensativo y dirigió su vista a una montaña de papeles próxima a la incubadora. Se acercó a ella y buscó el resultado del análisis de la muestra que realizó aquella madrugada. Por suerte no habían hecho limpieza aún. Cuando lo encontró se lo tendió a Nina. – Compruébalo tú misma.

Nina tomó el análisis en sus manos y leyó la composición del lodo.

- Sí… estoy segura, de que se trata de fango pantanoso, y por los niveles de sulfuro, yo diría que se trata de los pantanos de las Montañas de Hierro, 3.750 kilómetros al sur de la capital del Oeste. Y esta bacteria, la sphaerotilus, normalmente se reproduce en ecosistemas bajos en nitrógeno y a temperatura entre 15 y 20 grados centígrados. Pero en el cultivo no se ha reproducido. Es muy extraño, no hay ni rastro de esta bacteria. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido.

- …¿Cómo si se hubiera desvanecido? ¿Cómo puede haber pasado eso?

- No lo sé… - Nina se quedó pensativa un rato. – si quieres puedo introducir la muestra en un proceso de estudio del laboratorio, para ver la reacción de este fango, con la bacteria.

- ¿Harías eso? – le preguntó Trunks, sonriendo.

- ¡Claro! Esta incubadora sólo la usamos los becarios, y en este momento, la única becaria del laboratorio soy yo, así que nadie lo notará… - contestó Nina.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Nina! – le dijo el chico, sonriendo – Y ¿Cuándo podrás tener algún resultado?

- No me gusta hacer previsiones ya que cada cultivo es un mundo, pero creo que en 4 días ya podremos saber algo sobre esto.

- De acuerdo, pues, ¡nos vemos en 4 días! – le dijo el chico. Y tras comprobar que su abuelo tenía para rato con aquella reunión, abandonó el laboratorio.

Nina le vio marcharse sin poder creerse aún que había podido hablar con el "Dios griego" del que hablaban todas las mujeres de la Corporación, y además, iba a hacerle un favor. Seguro que cuando lo explicara nadie la creería. El próximo día debería hacerle unas fotos…

…

…

…

Tras ducharse y vestirse, Arien había bajado a desayunar. La señora Briefs se había emperrado en que la ojiverde hiciera de conejillo de indias con un par de pasteles de nueva receta que la abuela de Trunks había preparado aquella mañana. Arien había desayunado como una reina, prácticamente no podía moverse y ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de trabajar.

Había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, y no creía que su encuentro con aquella diminuta persona, la transformación del agua en hielo y la aparición del monstruo, fueran hechos aislados y fortuitos. Debían estar relacionados entre sí de algún modo.

Llevaba una hora buscando información sobre las hadas. Había llegado a la conclusión, de que aquel pequeño ser debía ser un hada, un elfo, un trasgo o algo parecido.

Apoyaba su cabeza en la mano con gesto cansado mientras buscaba información referente a criaturas fantásticas en internet. Pero todo lo que encontraba eran conjeturas, leyendas y fotografías de elfos o hadas de dudosa autenticidad y que arrojaban poca luz sobre el tema. No había nada que relacionara a las hadas con poderes mágicos o con monstruos que aparentasen venir del más allá.

Se desperezó y suspiró, haciendo que su flequillo revoloteara en su frente.

No había base científica para demostrar que las hadas existían. En su mundo, podían crearse androides con base humana o celular, pero no podían demostrar que las criaturas mágicas y etéreas habitaban entre los humanos.

Una tenue luz entraba por el ventanal de la gran estancia y Arien bostezó, lagrimeando ligeramente. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Estaba inmersa en sus cavilaciones, cuando oyó un ruido. Se giró y miró a su alrededor sin ver nada extraño. Con miedo comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos con estanterías repletas de libros, preparada para salir huyendo en cualquier momento, y al llegar al cuarto pasillo, vio un libro en el suelo. Reconoció que el ruido que había escuchado bien podía deberse a la caída de aquel libro. Arien se acercó hasta él y lo tomó en sus manos.

Era una revista con tapas duras, la misma que hacía unos días estuvo ojeando, "Plantas bulbosas". Se dispuso a guardarlo en el estante cuando algo la detuvo. Se fijó en la portada, una planta, la Narcissus Desdemona ocupaba toda la primera plana.

Arien la reconoció como la planta del parterre donde vio al hada el primer día. Frunció el ceño y con el libro bajo el brazo, volvió hasta el ordenador e introdujo el nombre científico de la planta en el buscador.

Dio en el clavo. Según las leyendas, estas plantas estaban relacionadas con las apariciones de las hadas. Se decía que en sus flores se ocultaban estos seres, y que pasaban desapercibidos ya que las flores eran del mismo color que la piel de las hadas.

Arien hizo memoria y recordó que el color de las flores de aquel parterre era blanco azulado, como la piel del pequeño ser.

En aquel momento, Bulma entró en la biblioteca.

- ¡Arien!, estás aquí. He estado buscándote por todas partes.

- Hola Bulma – respondió Arien, mientras cerraba el navegador y apagaba el ordenador.

- Necesito que me ayudes a preparar las mesas para la comida. Mi madre ha pensado que sería mejor hacer la barbacoa en el jardín interior. Pero necesito ayuda para preparar las ensaladas y las mesas. Trunks ya las ha colocado en el jardín, ahora ha ido a buscar leña para la barbacoa.

- ¡Es verdad, hoy es la fiesta! De acuerdo, voy contigo.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al jardín interior, para hacer los preparativos de la fiesta. En un par de horas, comenzarían a llegar los invitados. Arien conocía ya a Yamcha, Puar, Gohan y Milk, y también vendrían a la fiesta Krilin, el maestro Mutenroshi, Oolong, Ox King, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz… Había mucha gente invitada, y necesitaban prepararlo todo.

Las fiestas eran una especialidad de Bulma. Le encantaba invitar a sus amigos y preparar grandes banquetes.

Bulma había montado una pista de baile en uno de los salones, donde había llevado también un karaoke para seguir con la fiesta. Gracias a los robots domésticos, que se encargaban de servir la comida, Bulma sólo debía preocuparse de cocinar la carne.

Vegeta había desaparecido, pero Bulma sospechaba que aparecería cuando comenzara a oler a carne a la brasa. Trunks encendía la barbacoa, mientras Arien preparaba una mesa alargada que habían colocado en el jardín para comer.

- Bueno, ya está todo listo. – dijo Bulma observando a su alrededor con gesto de satisfacción – Estarán a punto de llegar así que tendríamos que cambiarnos de ropa.

- ¿Hay que cambiarse de ropa? – preguntó Arien. No tenía ni idea de las normas de la etiqueta en aquel mundo. Ella creía que con la ropa que llevaba, unos shorts marrones y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, ya iba bien para la fiesta.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tenemos que lucir nuestra belleza! – replicó Bulma, vanidosa.

Arien, suspirando se dirigió con Bulma, que ya estiraba de ella hacia el interior de la casa, y echó una última mirada a Trunks, que ya había terminado de preparar las brasas, y las observaba sonriente, diciéndoles adiós con la mano.

Bulma se quedó en el segundo piso, el de su habitación, y Arien siguió subiendo por las silenciosas escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Caminó hasta su habitación con un poco de recelo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún estaban bien visibles para ella. Pero los robots domésticos habían hecho su trabajo y ya no había rastro ni del lodo, ni del desorden en la habitación. El cuarto estaba limpio, la cama hecha, y su ropa guardada en el vestidor. Además, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le daba al cuarto un aspecto menos aterrador, y bajo aquella luz, Arien se sentía con algo más de valor para estar allí dentro.

Entró en el vestidor y buscó un vestido apropiado. Arien no tenía ni idea de qué era apropiado y qué no. En su mundo, la moda no era importante y para ella todos aquellos los vestidos eran bonitos. Finalmente se decantó por la comodidad y sacó del vestidor un vestido camisero de color salmón, entallado, que tenía un favorecedor escote, aunque no muy pronunciado, y que se abotonaba desde el escote hasta la parte inferior, que le llegaba un palmo por encima de las rodillas. Las mangas, de longitud media, se recogían enrolladas y se abotonaban por encima del codo. En cuanto a los zapatos, se decidió por unas sandalias con tacón de cuña, no muy altas, de color rojo.

Dejó la ropa sobre una silla, y entró en el baño para ducharse. Peinó su largo cabello en una cola alta, y algunos mechones le caían sobre los hombros. Con aquel sencillo peinado y el vestido nuevo, se miró al espejo. Parecía otra chica. Se veía muy rara.

Arien sonrió, mirando su reflejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Nunca había llevado zapatos de tacón y agradecía que aquellas sandalias tuvieran el tacón ancho y no fueran muy altas, de lo contrario caminaría como un pato.

También agradecía que Dende le hubiera curado las heridas, ya que con aquel vestido, gran parte de sus piernas quedaba al descubierto.

Cuando la chica se disponía a salir de su habitación, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

- Arien, ¿puedo pasar? – la voz de Bulma se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy! – contestó Arien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bulma, vestida con un bonito vestido azul, entró. La peliazul se quedó mirando unos instantes a la chica, con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Arien, ¡estás espectacular! ¡No pareces tú! – dijo Bulma. Arien se sonrojó un poco ante este comentario y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! Bajemos ya, los invitados deben estar a punto de llegar.

Las dos mujeres bajaron hasta el salón. Bulma comprobó las existencias de bebida fresca en el refrigerador, y mientras, Arien se acercó distraídamente hasta la ventana para observar el exterior. El jardín exterior de la Corporación Cápsula se extendía aproximadamente 200 metros de distancia a lo largo y lo ancho de la parcela donde se encontraba el edificio. Había muchos árboles en aquel jardín y el césped era de un color verde brillante. Arien sonrió, pensando en el estado de aquel mismo jardín en su línea temporal. Estaba deseosa de dejarlo tal y como lo estaba viendo.

Trunks entró en el salón, llevando en los brazos la leña que había sobrado de encender el fuego. Había dejado bastante afuera y aquella no les haría falta. El chico, que cruzaba el salón en dirección a la cocina, giró la cabeza en un acto reflejo hacia la ventana del salón. De repente, las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y tuvo que detenerse porque parecía que había olvidado el modo de caminar mientras miraba a otro lado. Con la boca abierta, miraba a la persona que estaba de espaldas sin poder creer lo que veía.

Arien, que no había escuchado nada, se giró en aquel momento, y se encontró cara a cara con el chico, que parecía que se había convertido en piedra. Ella se puso un poco colorada al verle ahí, mirándola sin haberle dicho nada.

- Trunks, ¿cuanto rato llevas ahí? – le preguntó, mientras se acercaba tímidamente.

Si la visión de la parte trasera de la chica le había dejado atónito, la visión delantera hizo que se le cayera parte de la leña que portaba en los brazos. No sabía porqué, pero sentía como si sus ojos fueran imanes y el escote de la chica fuera de metal. No podía apartar la mirada. Comenzó a pestañear, reaccionando nerviosamente.

- ¡Noo! ¡Pasaba por aquí! – se apresuró a excusarse mientras se agachaba rápidamente para centrar su mirada en los troncos que se le habían caído al suelo. - Es solo que… ¡Vaya! No sé cómo…

Trunks se sentía como un idiota, balbuceando de aquella manera. Arien rió divertida, y se agachó para ayudarle a recoger la leña. El chico la miró de nuevo y le sonrió.

- Estás preciosa – dijo, por fin. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Gracias. Aunque no estoy acostumbrada ni a llevar vestidos ni los tacones.

- Pues lo haces muy bien – comentó el muchacho, incorporándose ambos del suelo. – quiero decir, que te mueves bien… Es decir que se te ve muy bien caminando con los tacones… Eeh… ¡Perdóname, pero tengo que guardar esto en la cocina!

Trunks se giró para dirigirse hacia la cocina, evitando justo a tiempo que sus traicioneros ojos volvieran a centrarse en el pecho de la chica.

Mientras, dejaba la leña en la despensa, trataba de explicarse a sí mismo porqué había actuado como un completo imbécil, y no encontraba la explicación. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, mientras murmuraba para sí:

- Soy idiota…

Se miró la ropa, la llevaba completamente cubierta de hollín, así que le tocó subir a su habitación a ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia.

…

…

…

Cuando bajó al salón, ya habían llegado Yamcha, Puar, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz.

Arien ayudaba a la señora Briefs a meter pasteles en el horno, y le vio bajar por las escaleras, a través del marco de la puerta de la cocina, con unos jeans grises y una camisa blanca de manga corta por fuera del pantalón. Aquella ropa y su pose, llevando las manos en los bolsillos, casi hicieron que se le cayeran los pasteles a ella esta vez.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más invitados, y se hallaban todos en el jardín interior, formando pequeños grupos, mientras disfrutaban de la barbacoa. Vegeta, solitario, devoraba su propia comida bajo un árbol.

El maestro Mutenroshi parecía muy interesado en descubrir qué había bajo la falda del vestido de Arien y Trunks le vigilaba constantemente, tratando de evitar que el simpático ancianito le levantara la falda a su chica con el bastón.

Cuando terminaron con la comida, Bulma propuso seguir con la fiesta en la sala de baile, donde había instalado un karaoke. Krilín, tomó rápido el micrófono, convencido de su gran voz y les regaló a los presentes una canción que bien podría haberles roto los tímpanos.

Tras el "éxito" del karaoke, y por el bien de la salud auditiva de todos, Bulma propuso poner música y montar una mini-discoteca, mientras los robots domésticos pasaban entre los invitados portando bebidas y refrescos.

Trunks y Arien habían quedado separados por la improvisada pista de baile y el muchacho, que se encontraba hablando con Gohan y Ten Shin Han, observaba a la chica. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, estaba guapísima. Ella le miraba de vez en cuando y le sonreía, bajando la mirada vergonzosamente, algo que hacía que él sonriera también, sin que ninguno de sus dos interlocutores supiera qué le pasaba.

Arien observaba la pista de baile, divertida. La señora Briefs con su marido, Bulma con Krilin, Puar, la señora Milk, parecían pasarlo en grande.

De repente, le tocaron el hombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – le preguntó una voz desde su espalda.

Arien se giró. Yamcha la miraba sonriente.

- ¡Hola Yamcha!. Estoy mirando cómo bailan.

- Hoy estás muy guapa, Arien. No sé cómo Trunks ha podido dejarte sola. – La chica se puso colorada y bajó la vista. - ¿Te gustaría bailar?

- Es que… Yo no sé bailar – le contestó la chica, apurada.

- No te preocupes, aquí nadie sabe, y nadie se va a dar cuenta. ¿Qué te parece? – insistió el del rostro marcado.

La chica, miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Trunks. El muchacho estaba hablando animadamente con Gohan y Ten Shin Han. _"Sólo será un baile, no hay nada de malo_" pensó ella. Arien volvió a mirar a Yamcha y sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza.

Yamcha y Arien entraron en la pista de baile y la chica, sin tener ni idea de dar un paso, se dejó llevar por el moreno. Parecía que él sí que sabía bailar, y Arien comenzó a pasárselo en grande. Tras pisarle y empujarle varias veces, sin querer, ya no podía parar de reír, mientras Yamcha la guiaba en la pista de baile y le daba vueltas sin parar.

Pronto, la música se acabó. Y Arien, en medio de un ataque de risa, se alejó de la pista de baile, para darse un respiro. Estaba acalorada, y sólo esperaba que Yamcha pudiera llegar a su casa con todos los pisotones que le había dado. Mientras estaba bebiendo un refresco, vio dos figuras que entraban en la sala. Una de ellas muy alta y fornida y la otra menuda y bajita. Reconoció a una de ellas al instante.

- ¡Dende! – Exclamó la chica. Al momento, todos los presentes volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver a los recién llegados, justo cuando la siguiente canción comenzaba.

Bulma se dirigió deprisa al equipo de música y paró la canción.

- ¡Piccolo! ¡Dende! – dijo Krilin – ¡No os esperábamos! ¡Habéis llegado justo a tiempo para el baile!

- ¡Idiota! No hemos venido hasta aquí para bailar contigo – le espetó Piccolo en un tono frío que hizo que Krilín cerrara la boca al instante.

- Hola a todos – saludó Dende

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – Preguntó Gohan.

- Hemos venido a explicaros algo. Se trata de un bastante importante. – explicó Piccolo.

- De acuerdo. Pero pasemos mejor al salón, allí podremos sentarnos todos. – propuso Bulma.

Cuando se hallaron todos en el salón, Piccolo se dispuso a hablar.

- Veréis, hace unos días, Dende se comunicó conmigo telepáticamente. Necesitaba explicarme algo que había pasado en el palacio de Kami-Sama. Antes de nada, he de deciros que se trata de algo extraño, y que no conocemos aún el significado.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Krilin.

- Se trata de esa chica, Arien. – dijo Dende. Todas las miradas, se posaron entonces en ella, haciéndole sentir incómoda. Trunks la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Trunks, situándose al lado de la chica.

- Veréis. Algo pasó en el proceso de curación. Algo que nunca antes me había pasado. Noté como si una energía extrañísima creciera en ella. Una energía que no había notado nunca, y no era su ki. Sentí que ella está fuertemente arraigada a la naturaleza y que ese vínculo fue precisamente lo que se desarrolló durante la curación.

- Dende no sabía qué había pasado. Así que me preguntó para hallar una explicación a todo esto. – Piccolo hizo una pausa y todos esperaron expectantes a que acabara su explicación. – Dende ha desarrollado el poder de Saichoro, y aún no sabe controlarlo. Creemos que en el proceso de curación, despertó en Arien algún poder oculto, pero no sabemos en qué medida ni qué consecuencias tendrá todo esto.

Todos guardaron silencio. Arien notaba las miradas de todos clavadas en su persona y se sentía muy incómoda.

- ¿Un poder oculto? – se preguntó.

- Sí. Lo siento, Arien. No quería causar problemas. – se disculpó Dende.

- Debemos averiguar qué tipo de poder se ha despertado en ella. Las personas que tienen algún don oculto y que se les desarrolla sin saber utilizarlo, pueden traer consecuencias catastróficas. – explicó Piccolo.

- Pero yo no he sentido nada. No he notado que tenga ningún poder extraño. ¿Estáis seguros de que…?

De repente, Arien guardó silencio. Y abriendo los ojos muchísimo, se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

Sí que había notado cosas. Por supuesto que había sentido un poder extraño.

La chica miró a su alrededor. Todos la miraban expectantes, y ella dirigió su mirada a Trunks. Lentamente, apartó las manos de su cara, y le dijo al chico:

- No. Es cierto, me han pasado cosas inexplicables.

Trunks la miró extrañado.

- Será mejor que os sentéis. – les dijo la chica.

* * *

><p>UUuuuh! Parece que ya empieza a descubrirse porqué pasan todas esas cosas extrañas. Y el culpable es un niñito verde y simpático.<p>

No puedo desvelar más secretos, pero aún no lo habéis visto todo... ¡Para nada! ¡Y estoy segura que ni siquiera lo podéis imaginar!

Los pájaros de mi cabeza pían sin cesar y me hacen escribir cosas inverosímiles e intrigantes... debe ser por las golosinas que les dais. XD

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. El misterio se resuelve

Creo que este capítulo es de los más largos que he escrito. Espero que os guste, porque se destapa el misterio principal. A partir de aquí comienza todo el follón... XD

Avisé que se me había ido la olla. Esto está lleno de personajes inventados, pero con una trama inventada, era necesario. Espero que satisfaga las expectativas de todos. Especialmente de Quinn (te tengo muy presente). Quinn, tus plegarias han sido escuchadas, pero poco a poco, ¿eh? XD

Bueno, me callo ya.

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**Syad**

* * *

><p>Los guerreros Z estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de centro del salón de los Briefs. Habían tomado asiento y escuchaban con sorpresa el relato que Arien hacía de los últimos y extraños acontecimientos. La chica les explicó con detalle todo, desde la aparición de la extraña Hada, hasta su huída del monstruo la noche anterior.<p>

Vegeta, que había regresado al detectar el ki de Piccolo y el de Dende en la Corporación, se hallaba un poco retirado de los demás, mirando a través de una ventana, y prestando atención a todo lo que Arien decía.

Cuando la chica terminó su relato guardaron silencio unos instantes, tratando de buscarle una explicación a todo aquello. El primero en hablar fue Krilin. Aquella historia le parecía de las más extrañas que había oído, y eso que él era una de las personas que más situaciones sin explicación había vivido junto a Son Goku.

- Todo esto es muy extraño. Veamos, si Dende despertó en Arien poderes que ella desconocía tener, esto daría una explicación a lo de la lata congelada en casa de Milk y Gohan. Pero ¿Qué pasa con los seres que se le han aparecido? ¿Tienen alguna relación con lo de Dende? – reflexionó el cabeza rapada.

Dende se sentía culpable de haber ocasionado problemas a sus amigos, más ahora, que sabía que había tenido consecuencias para Arien.

Bulma, sentada junto a Arien, puso una mano en su hombro, para reconfortarla, y dijo:

- No te preocupes, Arien. Trataremos de buscar una explicación a todo.

La chica la miró con ojos agradecidos y suspiró. Trunks que permanecía de pie apoyado en una pared, no había dejado de mirarla, y mordía suavemente la uña de su dedo pulgar, con gesto concentrado.

- Como dice Krilin, esta claro que lo del extraño poder que Arien experimentó ayer tiene que ver con lo que Dende hizo – El pequeño namekiano se encogió cuando escuchó su nombre. - Lo del monstruo me ha recordado un poco a lo que ocurrió cuando Garlick Jr trató de dominar la Tierra. ¿Os acordáis de que liberó una especie de sustancia que controlaba la mente de las personas? Tal como Arien ha descrito las acciones del monstruo, es como si alguien lo hubiera estado controlando para que la atacara. – reflexionó Son Gohan. Trunks le miró.

- Pero ¿quién pude haber querido atacarla? – preguntó, con gesto frustrado.

- Mmmmh… - Murmuró Mutenroshi, atusándose la barba, pensativo. Los guerreros Z le miraron y esperaron a que hablara.

El maestro Mutenroshi se levantó, y mirando a Arien con gesto serio, dijo:

- Tal y como has explicado todo, tanto la aparición del ser extraño, la del monstruo controlado por alguien, y sobretodo la transformación instantánea del líquido en hielo… Diría que sí… Podría tratarse de magia antigua.

- ¿Magia antigua? – preguntó Bulma - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, maestro? – Mutenroshi la miró sonriendo.

- Es una simple hipótesis. Hacía muchos años que no oía nada parecido, y sólo le encuentro relación con una cosa. De la historia que voy a explicaros sólo conozco una parte, y muy ligeramente.

"Hace miles de años, existían unas personas que tenían poderes místicos. Poseían poderes asombrosos relacionados con la naturaleza. Existían 4. Uno dominaba el Fuego, otro la Tierra, otro el Agua y el último, el Aire. Cada uno de ellos controlaba su elemento a su voluntad. Por ejemplo, el de fuego podía generar este elemento de la nada, o sofocarlo. El de Tierra, podía provocar terremotos o deslizamientos de tierra, y tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. El de agua, podía hacer crecer el nivel de los ríos y el mar y provocar violentos maremotos, y el de Aire, podía cambiar la temperatura ambiente a voluntad, desde un calor sofocante a un frío polar, y también podía congelar objetos o derretirlos. Estas extrañas personas eran inmortales y cambiaban su aspecto físico cuando querían.

La leyenda dice que eran espíritus místicos que protegían el planeta. Podían contactar con otros seres extraños de la naturaleza, tanto benignos como malignos, y vivían en parajes recónditos, tratando siempre de mantenerse alejados de las personas. Con el tiempo, estos seres fueron desapareciendo, hasta que al final no se supo nunca más de ninguno de ellos. La leyenda dice que cuando los humanos comenzaron a proliferar masivamente en la Tierra, ellos la abandonaron, ya que sentían mucho dolor viendo cómo las personas destruían la naturaleza o la modificaban para su propio beneficio. Nadie sabe de dónde vinieron ni a dónde fueron estos seres. "

Los guerreros Z guardaron silencio tras escuchar el relato del maestro.

- Lo hechos extraños que acabas de explicar, me recuerdan mucho a esta antigua leyenda. – dijo Mutenroshi dirigiéndose a Arien y acercándose un poco más a ella. – Lamentablemente, no puedo ayudaros mucho más respecto a esto. Son leyendas demasiado antiguas y mi memoria no alcanza más allá de lo que os he contado ya – El maestro, miró a Arien con ternura, y ella le sonrió.

- No se preocupe, maestro – le dijo, gentilmente. Entonces, las gafas de sol del maestro brillaron con un extraño destello, mientras continuaba observando a Arien.

- Pero, se me ocurre algo… - Los guerreros Z prestaron más atención entonces a Mutenroshi, esperando sus sabias palabras. – ¡Si Arien deja que le toque los pechos haré un esfuerzo más para recordar!

Bulma rompió la mesa de centro en la cabeza del maestro, mientras los guerreros Z casi se caen de sus asientos con la salida del maestro. Arien, completamente colorada, rodeó su pecho con sus brazos en un gesto instintivo, y Trunks, desde su rincón, trató de llamar al orden a Mutenroshi.

- ¡Maestro Roshi! ¡Por favor! ¡Este asunto es muy serio!

- ¡Ja! ¿Y qué te crees que lo mío no? – se quejó Roshi, con un gran chichón en su calva cabeza – ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no saben lo que es no tocar a una mujer guapa! Pero claro, ¡como tú estás harto de tocarle el trasero!... ¿Tu maestro no te enseñó a compartir?

Esta vez fue Milk la encargada de devolver a Mutenroshi un poco de cordura, atizándole en la cabeza con un mazo gigante que nadie supo de dónde sacó, mientras Trunks era incapaz de borrar de su rostro el rubor que le acababa de aparecer. Tras unos instantes de confusión, todos volvieron su atención al asunto que estaban discutiendo.

- Si el maestro Roshi está en lo cierto, esa antigua leyenda debe estar escrita en algún sitio, o debe conocerla alguien. – Aventuró Ten Shin Han – Podríamos preguntarle al maestro Karin, quizás él conoce la respuesta.

- No lo creo – dijo Piccolo – El maestro Karin, tiene más conocimientos sobre el más allá que sobre leyendas antiguas de la Tierra. Recordad que lleva siglos viviendo aislado del mundo.

- ¿Entonces quién pude ayudarnos? – preguntó Son Gohan. En ese momento, el maestro Roshi logró levantarse del suelo con sendos chichones en la cabeza, y dijo:

- Si estoy en lo cierto, sólo hay una persona que tenga conocimientos sobre magia antigua y que pueda conocer las antiguas leyendas, no en vano es una bruja. – Todos volvieron su atención al maestro, expectantes – Mi hermana, Uranai Baba.

- Un momento – dijo Trunks, acercándose al grupo. – ¿Uranai Baba es su hermana?

- Mi hermana mayor, en efecto. ¿La conoces? – preguntó Roshi al muchacho.

- La conocí en el más allá, ella vino a recogerme para llevarme de vuelta al mundo de los vivos… Creí que se trataba de un espíritu o algo parecido.

- No es un espíritu. Mi hermana es una médium, y es de las pocas personas que pueden entrar en el mundo de los muertos y conceder privilegios a las ánimas. Creo que ella podrá ayudaros.

- Uranai Baba nos ayudó a apagar el incendio del castillo de mi padre antes de que Goku y yo nos casáramos. – comentó Milk- … aunque es una vieja un poco cascarrabias supongo que os ayudará a resolver este misterio. – concluyó la señora Son.

El resto de la velada, Roshi les dio indicaciones a Trunks y Arien sobre cómo llegar a la guarida de la bruja Baba, un palacio situado en el margen de un gran lago.

Trunks apuntó las coordenadas del palacio en su reloj gps: FS 199.644 CC.

…

…

…

La fiesta terminó sin más sorpresas, la señora Briefs ofreció más pasteles a los invitados, quienes, tras tantas emociones y misterios habían perdido el apetito, bueno, casi todos. Oolong y el maestro Roshi dieron buena cuenta de un último pastel, mientras el resto de guerreros Z se despedían de la familia Briefs agradeciéndoles la velada.

Por la noche, una vez todos se hubieron marchado, Arien subió a su habitación a intentar dormir. Al día siguiente ella y Trunks irían a visitar a Uranai Baba, para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Trunks, daba vueltas por el salón, pensativamente. No podía dejar de pensar que si Arien se hubiera quedado en el futuro nada de aquello habría ocurrido, ahora lo veía todo desde otra perpectiva. Resopló, algo frustrado, sin poder explicarse porqué la chica no le había dicho nada de aquello antes. El hecho de que Dende y Piccolo se hubieran desplazado hasta allí para decírselo sólo mostraba la importancia que podía tener todo aquello, y la extraña historia de Mutenroshi, aún añadía más suspense al tema.

Se hallaban ante unos sucesos desconocidos para cualquier guerrero Z, inexplicables e impredecibles, y lo peor de todo, era que Arien estaba en el centro de ellos.

- No servirá de nada que te martirices así. – dijo una voz a su espalda. Trunks se giró y vio a su padre, con una botella de zumo en la mano.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo – confesó el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

- Trata de estar alerta y de averiguar cuanto antes de qué se trata todo este embrollo. – le dijo Vegeta antes de comenzar a subir por las escaleras. – ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. – se detuvo - Agradécele a tu querido amigo Dende que haya puesto en peligro a tu novia. – Tras decir esto reanudó su camino mientras murmuraba – sólo a los inútiles de los humanos se les ocurre poner a un inexperto namekiano como kami-sama. Tsk, insectos…

Trunks se quedó con la mirada fija en las escaleras por las que su padre acababa de desaparecer. No sabía si tomar las palabras de su padre como un consejo o como una ofensa.

…

…

…

Al cabo de un par de horas, con el edificio de la Corporación Cápsula en calma, Trunks estaba en el balcón de su habitación, apoyado en la barandilla y observando la ciudad. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos a modo de pijama. No podía dormir, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a los acontecimientos de los últimos días, y a lo que el maestro Mutenroshi les había dicho.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Trunks se giró y se dirigió al interior de su cuarto para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, encontró a una sonrojada Arien esperando con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¡Arien! Creía que dormías ya. – dijo Trunks, sorprendido de ver a la chica frente a su puerta a las 2 de la madrugada.

- No puedo dormir, Trunks. No paro de abrir los ojos y verificar que no hay monstruos a mi alrededor esta noche. – confesó la chica, sin desviar su vista del piso.

- Debes descansar, anoche no dormiste mucho y mañana iremos a ver a Uranai Baba, debes dormir lo que puedas. – le aconsejó Trunks.

- Pero… no estoy tranquila estando yo sola en mi habitación… Trunks… Me preguntaba si… - balbuceaba la chica.

- ¿Qué? – le animó Trunks.

- Si… si podría dormir contigo esta noche. – dijo ella, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo, abochornada. Trunks, sin esperarse aquella proposición, no sabía qué decir. Por un lado no le parecía caballeroso dormir con Arien, pero por otro lado no podía dejar sola a la chica si tenía miedo.

- Bueno… supongo que no habrá problema. – contestó el chico. Arien levantó la vista y sonrió, aún algo ruborizada. – Pasa. – la invitó Trunks.

Arien entró en la habitación del chico y se fijó en que su cama estaba aún sin deshacer.

- ¿No estabas durmiendo? – preguntó, extrañada.

- Aún no tenía sueño, estaba en el balcón.

- Pero esta noche hace bastante frío, ¿estabas en el balcón en pijama? – dijo ella, observando su vestimenta.

- Sí – contestó él, sin darle mayor importancia a aquel hecho.

- Pero puedes resfriarte si permaneces quieto con tan poca ropa a la intemperie. – comentó Arien, mientras se dirigía al baño de la habitación a dejar sus enseres de aseo. Tras hacerlo, apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Bueno, los saiyajins no nos resfriamos fácilmente. Nuestro calor corporal no se disipa así sin más. Además, nuestra temperatura corporal es dos grados mayor que la de los humanos.

Arien observó curiosa al chico, tras aquella confesión. Siempre que había tocado a Trunks le había llamado la atención su calidez, ahora entendía porqué desprendía aquel agradable calor. La chica sonrió.

- Entonces eres como una estufa ¿no? – comentó, divertida.

- Algo así – respondió él, rodando sus ojos. Permanecieron ambos en la penumbra de la habitación mirándose en un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper.

- Bueno – se atrevió a decir ella - ¿cómo vamos a dormir?

- Tú duerme en la cama. Yo dormiré en el suelo. – respondió el chico.

- ¿Qué? Trunks me sabe mal que duermas en el suelo, es tu habitación. Yo lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la chica.

- De ninguna manera. – se negó Trunks – Tú necesitas descansar, y no será la primera vez que duermo en el suelo. En sitios peores he dormido… - Admitió el chico.

- Bueno, pero déjame que busque en el vestidor si hay algún futón, por lo menos.

Arien abrió la puerta del vestidor y buscó en su interior. Efectivamente, en el fondo del armario, entre toda la ropa que Bulma había comprado para Trunks, había un grueso futón envuelto en una funda de plástico. Arien lo desenvolvió y lo puso en el suelo, junto a la cama.

Los chicos se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas y quedaron ambos mirándose. Trunks estaba bocarriba, con las manos detrás de su nuca, y Arien, de costado, miraba al chico desde el borde de su colchón.

La muchacha, llevó entonces su mano a la mejilla de él, acariciándole suavemente mientras le sonreía. En aquel momento, la alarma de un coche rompió el silencio de la noche, sobresaltando a Arien en su cama, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran lo máximo que podían.

- No te preocupes, sólo es una alarma – le dijo Trunks. Ella suspiró y trató de relajarse de nuevo, con su mano aún tocando el hombro del muchacho. El, la miró a los ojos. Sin duda, se había convertido en una chica muy atractiva. No había podido evitar fijarse en ella en la fiesta, y había notado que los demás también se fijaban en ella. Aún le parecía verla con aquellos tacones y vestida con aquel vestido tan sexy, que le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo por unos instantes, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Un hormigueo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, y sin poder reprimir el impulso se incorporó, situando su rostro muy cerca del de ella. – Oye… quiero que sepas que no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

La chica sonrió agradecida, ligeramente ruborizada por la corta distancia a la que se encontraba de él. Apoyó el mentón sobre el dorso de una mano y con la otra acarició el cabello de Trunks.

- Ya lo sé, Trunks. Siempre has sido mi ángel guardián, desde que éramos pequeños. – rió ella.

- Eres muy importante para mí, Arien. – dijo el muchacho, con expresión seria. La chica le miró con la misma expresión. – Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. – le respondió ella.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, se fundieron ambos en un beso lleno de amor, que cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba más apasionado. Trunks enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño de ella mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la chica una y otra vez con movimientos hipnóticos.

Los párpados de Arien comenzaron a temblar de deseo, y sujetando al chico por el cuello de la camiseta, lo atrajo hacia ella y hacia la cama. Trunks se incorporó sin romper aquel tórrido beso y apoyó a su enamorada en la cama, comenzando a tumbarse encima de ella.

Pronto, sus manos pasaron de su cabello castaño a dibujar sus hombros, el hueco de su clavícula, y a bajar hacia sus costados. Las detuvo en la línea inferior de sus senos y entonces, de nuevo, la inoportuna alarma de aquel coche volvió a sonar, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin volviera en sí.

Trunks abrió los ojos y vio que se hallaba sobre Arien, con las manos colocadas en un lugar no muy pudoroso del cuerpo de la chica. El muchacho se separó de ella, desviando la vista, sonrojado.

- No está bien. Esto no está bien. – murmuró, mientras volvía a su futón, dejando a una pasmada Arien esperando una continuación de aquel tórrido beso que casi acaba en algo más.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella.

- Arien, no quiero aprovecharme de ti. – dijo el chico, tumbándose en el improvisado lecho, de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, atónita - ¿Aprovecharte de mí? Pero si no…

- Trata de dormirte, mañana será un día muy duro – le aconsejó el chico con voz autoritaria.

Arien, sin saber exactamente qué acababa de pasar, frunció el ceño y se tumbó en la cama agitando violentamente las sábanas, colocándose también de espaldas a él.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más aquella noche. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Arien se tocó los labios, donde aún conservaba el dulzor del aliento del guerrero, quien, por un momento, había hecho que su corazón latiera como loco.

…

…

…

La castaña, con el ceño fruncido, agitaba su café con leche con decisión, con un movimiento automático, casi robótico. La señora Briefs la miraba con su habitual expresión e intercambiaba miradas enigmáticas con su hija, que en silencio, se hallaba frente a Arien sujetando una revista que había dejado de leer, y desviando la mirada de los ojos de su madre a los de la chica.

"¿Aprovecharse de mí?" pensaba la chica. "¿No has pensado que quizás yo QUERÍA que lo hicieras?" "¡Estúpido… Saiyajin sin cola!"

- ¡Arien! – La chica sacudió la cabeza en aquel instante, volviendo en sí. Levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la inquisitiva mirada de Bulma, que la había estado llamando sin éxito hasta que la última vez había resultado. – Vas a marear el café. – comentó la peliazul. Arien miró su taza y comprobó que había más café en la mesa que en la taza. La chica suspiró, levantándose a buscar un trapo para limpiar aquello. Una vez lo hizo, volvió a su sitio y se dispuso de nuevo a agitar su taza. – Nena, creo que ya está bastante mezclado… - dijo Bulma.

- ¡Ah! Sí, lo siento. – contestó la chica, soltando la cucharilla. Arien apoyó el mentón en su mano izquierda y comenzó a tamborilear con la derecha en la mesa.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? – le preguntó la peliazul, dejando a un lado la revista que estaba ojeando.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No es nada. Bueno quizás me preocupa un poco la visita a la bruja Baba. – contestó Arien, disimulando. Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras desviaba la vista hacia un ventanal lateral.

- … ¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada más? – Inquirió Bulma, acercándose un poco más a ella. Arien negó con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo la peliazul entonces – Yo he tenido mil veces exactamente el mismo estado de ánimo que tienes tú ahora mismo. Sé lo que es "aguantar" a un saiyajin, aunque sea mestizo… - Arien miró a Bulma con sorpresa, levantando las cejas. Volvió a beber de su taza nerviosamente, y Bulma continuó. – Si tienes algún problema, o necesitas hablar con alguien. Puedes contar conmigo. – concluyó Bulma, sonriendo cómplice. Arien le devolvió la sonrisa y le contestó:

- Gracias Bulma, pero de verdad, estoy bien. – "Pero dudo que te gustara saber que tengo unas ganas tremendas de acostarme con tu hijo, y que lo que me pasa es que estoy frustrada porque él me rechazó anoche". Pensó la chica, con inexpresividad en el rostro.

En aquel momento, trunks apareció en la cocina. Aquella mañana se había levantado muy temprano, pero no había ido a entrenar con su padre. Lo había hecho para evitar la situación violenta de encontrarse con Arien despierta tras lo sucedido la noche anterior. Los dos chicos se miraron en silencio, y tras ruborizarse, apartaron la mirada. Trunks se dirigió al refrigerador y Arien observaba con atención y con gesto hosco algún punto en la dirección contraria a la ubicación de la nevera.

Bulma observó aquel paripé en silencio, mirando de reojo a Trunks y volviendo la vista al rostro de Arien, donde podía ver un atisbo de indignación y enfado que la chica, pese a esforzarse, no lograba esconder.

Trunks sacó de la nevera un brik de leche, y tras coger un vaso de la alacena, caminó hasta la mesa donde las dos mujeres se hallaban sentadas en silencio. Mirando de reojo a Arien, se sentó junto a ella. Se sirvió un vaso de leche, y mientras bebía miraba de reojo la reacción de la castaña, quien, continuaba con la mirada fija en dirección opuesta a donde estaba él.

Bulma creyó que en aquel momento podría haber cortado el aire con un cuchillo de la tensión que había entre ambos.

Arien, sin poder aguantar más aquella situación, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al fregadero para lavar su taza. Una vez lo hubo hecho, se encaminó suspirando hacia las escaleras, para desaparecer por ellas en dirección a los pisos superiores, sin antes dirigirle ninguna palabra a Trunks.

Bulma, observaba los movimientos de ambos, y cuando la chica se retiró, le arrebató el brik de leche a su hijo de las manos, que se disponía a servirse otro vaso, y le dijo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada mamá. – contestó el chico.

- No me vengas con esas. Arien me ha esquivado pero tú no lo harás – dijo Bulma. Trunks miró a su madre con frustración. Odiaba que le acorralaran de aquella manera.

- Mamá, a veces no sé si lo que hago está bien o está mal. – Bulma guardó silencio, esperando a que Trunks continuara – Sobretodo con respecto a ella. Muchas veces no sé cómo actuar. Siempre he estado con ella, siempre hemos estado juntos, pero desde que somos novios, tengo miedo. – El chico guardó silencio y tragó saliva – tengo miedo de lastimarla.

- Pero, ¿cómo vas a lastimarla? No he visto un novio más atento que tú en mucho tiempo. No creo que ella pueda sentirse dañada por nada de lo que digas. – comentó Bulma, dando un sorbo a su café sin azucar. Trunks guardó silencio, mirando de reojo a su madre, y tras pensarlo unos instantes, continuó hablando.

- … Nn… no mamá. No me refiero a ese tipo de… daño. – el híbrido, prestó entonces toda su atención en el contenido de su vaso mientras notaba que la temperatura de sus orejas subía vertiginosamente. Bulma comprendió entonces de qué le hablaba el chico, y se tapó la boca con la mano, sorprendida.

- B… Bueno, yo no puedo decirte mucho acerca de eso… Sólo una cosa, en ese código genético de simio que compartís los saiyajins existe un atisbo de cordura que os hace controlar las situaciones, tanto frente a los más horribles enemigos como frente al más frágil de los seres. Recuérdalo bien, y confía un poco más en ti mismo. - Bulma se levantó de su silla y recogió su taza. - No te niegues la felicidad, – prosiguió la peliazul - porque te arrepentirás por ello. –y dio una palmada en el hombro a Trunks, que se quedó en su sitio reflexionando sobre lo que su madre había comentado.

…

…

…

Tras un viaje de lo más silencioso, los chicos se habían desplazado hasta la guarida de Uranai Baba. Durante el trayecto, intercambiaron miradas furtivas, sin saber qué decirse realmente. Ninguno de los dos quería afrontar la situación y resolver lo que había pasado.

Arien, estaba dolida. Ella no tenía experiencia con los chicos. Nunca había estado con uno, lo único que sabía era que le quería, y que quería estar con él, y obviamente cada vez se sentía más atraída por él, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo, si cuando lo hacía él reaccionaba de aquella manera. Ella siempre había sido muy visceral, impulsiva. Había quedado patente que muchas veces actuaba sin pensarlo, y para ella era mejor así. Se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, y la noche anterior, le había costado caro hacerlo. Se sentía ofendida, y lo peor era que no sabía porqué el chico la había rechazado de aquella manera, si parecía que tenía las mismas ganas que ella.

Cuando Trunks finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio, el radar de la nave que pilotaba les avisó que se acercaban al punto donde se encontraba el palacio de Uranai Baba.

En efecto, cerca de un lago inmenso podía observarse ya desde la nave un tempo que parecía habitado. Era de arquitectura antigua y estaba muy bien conservado, pese a que parecía que no había nadie a su alrededor.

Los chicos aterrizaron frente al edificio, y Trunks paró los motores, tras lo cual, abrió la escotilla de la nave y saltó al exterior. Una vez fuera se giró para ayudar a bajar a Arien, quien, tras comprobar que la distancia al suelo no era muy grande, optó por saltar por su cuenta, sin aceptar la ayuda de él. Aterrizó en el suelo de cuclillas, y se sacudió las manos, enderezándose para mirar el edificio.

Trunks, frunció el ceño. Comprendía que la chica estuviera dolida pero no entendía porqué le ignoraba de aquella forma. Resoplando, se acercó a la nave y levantó la tapa que cubría el botón de encapsulado. Lo accionó y la nave desapareció, ocupando su lugar una pequeña cápsula de color rojo.

Arien y Trunks comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio. Era raro que nadie saliera a recibirles. Tampoco se oía a nadie en el interior. Los chicos se adentraron en la penumbra y comenzaron a avanzar en silencio, esperando. Pero nadie acudía.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo arien, tímidamente, recibiendo a cambio únicamente el eco de sus palabras. Aquella estancia estaba vacía. - ¿Hay alguien? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- Esto parece que esté vacío. – comentó Trunks.

- No se ve nada – dijo la chica, tratando de esforzarse por vislumbrar algo más allá de su propia nariz.

- Espera, iluminaré esto un poco. – dijo Trunks. Alzó una mano y generó en su palma un pequeño punto de energía, lo suficiente poderoso como para iluminar la sala, descubriendo súbitamente un horrible rostro apenas a 3 centímetros del de Arien.

- ¡Uuuuaaaagh! – chilló la chica, cayendo al suelo de culo, y protegiendose instintivamente del extraño con un brazo frente a ella.

Trunks se situó rápidamente entre ella y el desconocido en actitud desafiante, haciendo aumentar su aura de guerrero, y al acercarse más a Arien y al extraño, la luz alumbró mejor a este último. Era una persona pequeñita, con el cabello violeta, y vestida de negro. Un sombrero picudo cubría su cabeza y se hallaba flotando sobre una bola de cristal.

- ¡Baba! – Se sorprendió el muchacho, retirando en seguida su actitud de pelea.

- ¡No debería sorprenderte tanto! ¿Estás en mi casa no? – replicó la bruja, huraña.

- ¿Usted es Uranai Baba? – preguntó Arien, levantándose del suelo.

La bruja Baba la miró inquisitivamente, y Trunks le dijo:

- Baba, ella es mi novia, Arien.

- Mmmh – murmuró Baba, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la chica. Parecía que no escuchaba al semi-saiyajin, quien tragaba saliva esperando una respuesta de la médium.

Baba flotó hasta donde estaba Arien, situándose justo en frente de ella, observando sus ojos con atención. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos, en los que Arien no supo si parpadear o no.

- ¡Más luz! – gritó entonces la bruja, e instantáneamente, las lámparas de aquella vacía y enorme estancia, que habían permanecido ocultas, se encendieron. Baba volvió su vista de nuevo a los ojos de Arien, y de pronto sujetó su mentón firmemente, impidiéndole retirarse.

- ¡Aaaay! – se quejó la chica. La bruja ejercía una presa no muy gentil sobre su cara, y la hacía encoger sus labios estrechando su boca como la de un besugo.

- Sí, no tengo la menor duda. Hacía días que había notado tu presencia. Así que te has dignado a aparecer. – dijo la Bruja, soltando a Arien bruscamente y sonriéndole con gesto torcido. Arien se frotó la cara, donde la bruja la había tenido sujeta, y Trunks, que había observado todo aquello, comentó:

- Uranai, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Supongo que habéis venido a que os despeje las dudas al porqué esta chica, aparentemente inofensiva y normal, está experimentando y viendo cosas extrañas, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó secamente la médium. - ¡Venid conmigo! – ordenó súbitamente.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió flotando a una puerta situada al otro lado del marco por donde habían entrado. Tras atravesarla, se hallaron ante un estrecho puente que unía el edificio que acababan de abandonar con otro un poco más pequeño.

Los tres entraron en el segundo edificio y Trunks y Arien, vieron que se hallaban dentro de lo que parecía una sala de estar, decorada de forma extravagante.

- ¡Tomad asiento! – ordenó de nuevo la bruja. Los chicos se miraron y se apresuraron a obedecer a la médium, sentándose en un sofá de colores chillones. La bruja, hizo aparecer ante ellos una tetera, un azucarero y 3 tazas con sus respectivas cucharillas. La tetera sirvió té en las tazas de forma autónoma, sin que Baba la tocara. – ¿Con azucar? – preguntó la bruja a Arien.

- ¡Sí, dos cucharadas, por favor! – se apresuró a contestar la chica. Baba, miró entonces a Trunks, esperando una contestación para la misma pregunta.

- Eh, lo mismo para mí.- dijo el muchacho.

Una vez las tazas estuvieron servidas, la tetera desapareció, y cada taza flotó suavemente hasta llegar a las manos de sus respectivos dueños, que las tomaron con delicadeza, como si se fueran a romper.

- A ver. Explícame qué cosas has visto ya, y qué cosas has hecho – preguntó Baba a Arien.

La muchacha le explicó entonces todo lo referente al ser diminuto, a la lata, y al monstruo, y la bruja Baba escuchó en silencio todo el relato. Cuando la chica terminó, aguardó a que la médium le diera un veredicto o una explicación a todo aquello.

Aquel silencio era un suspense insoportable para los dos chicos, que esperaban a que la bruja diera unos cuantos sorbos a su té. Baba, fruncía los labios haciendo que aparecieran miles de arrugas en su cara cada vez que bebía. En medio de aquel silencio, comenzó a oírse el repiqueteo de la taza de Arien contra el platillo que la sostenía, mientras ella esperaba, tratando de ser paciente.

Cinco minutos después la paciencia de la castaña se había esfumado ya, y sin poder evitarlo gritó:

- ¡Uranai, por favor! – Trunks dio un respingo, y la bruja también se sobresaltó, derramando parte de su té.

- ¡No estoy sorda, mocosa! – replicó la bruja, también en un grito, mientras se sacudía la negra túnica de las gotas de té que la habían salpicado – esta juventud no tiene respeto por los mayores. – murmuró para sí.

- … Lo siento – se disculpó la muchacha – Pero es que ya no puedo más con todo este misterio.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Accedió Baba, haciendo desaparecer las tres tazas por arte de magia – ya no le permiten a una ni disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, como tomar un té tranquilamente.

Trunks miró a Arien de reojo y comenzó a sonreír sin evitarlo. Sin ninguna duda, era imprevisible, en todos los sentidos. Atreverse a llamarle la atención a la mismísima Uranai Baba, no era algo muy normal… La chica permanecía en su sitio en silencio, con las manos en el regazo y ligeramente ruborizada.

- La historia que voy a contaros es muy antigua, prestad atención. Ya no queda mucha gente que la recuerde. Espero no olvidar ningún detalle.

"Al principio de los tiempos, mucho antes de que los reyes Kaioh existieran, mucho antes de que los primeros humanos aparecieran en el mundo, existían dos entidades, Valas y Tumno. Valas representaba la luz, y Tumno la oscuridad. Valas protegía la vida y Tumno controlaba la muerte.

Junto a la Luz y la Oscuridad, 8 entidades no tan poderosas ayudaban en su cometido. Cuatro de ellas, junto a Valas, controlaban las estaciones y la naturaleza. Estos se llamaban Dewin. Junto a Tumno, otros cuatro se encargaban de recoger a las almas de los muertos y llevarlos al más allá. Estos se llamaban Mörk.

Como el Ying y el Yang, entre los Dewin y los Mörk siempre hubo un equilibrio, el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Valas y Tumno eran los más poderosos, y los Mörk y los Dewin les debían lealtad. Valas y los Dewin permanecían en la Tierra, rodeados junto a todo lo que representaba la vida, la naturaleza, los seres vivos, etc. Y Tumno y los Mörk estaban en el más allá, recibiendo y protegiendo a las almas de los muertos provenientes de la Tierra.

Cuando los humanos aparecieron y comenzaron a tener conciencia de sí mismos y a hacer el mal, Tumno decidió separar a las almas bondadosas de las que no lo eran, y así creó el Averno, donde las almas maléficas permanecen confinadas por los siglos de los siglos, hasta nuestros tiempos.

Tumno creyó que custodiar a las almas malvadas requería de todo su esfuerzo, así que legó a los dioses Kaioh la responsabilidad de velar de las almas bondadosas y el más allá, mientras que él se internó en el Averno, para controlar a los demonios que lo habitaban.

Un día Tumno decidió visitar la Tierra. Vio que era un mundo hermoso, lleno de vida, de color y de criaturas maravillosas. Pero Tumno vio que los seres humanos eran crueles, despiadados y algunos de ellos malvados. Tumno creyó que la raza humana no era merecedora de la vida en la Tierra, ya que destruían todo aquello que tocaban, y visitó a los Dewin para decirles que debían eliminar a la raza humana para proteger el planeta.

Los Dewin nunca interferían en el curso de las vidas de los humanos, ni para su beneficio, ni en su detrimento, así que le dijeron a Valas lo que Tumno planeaba. Valas decidió vigilar a Tumno y a los Mörk, e hizo bien, porque al poco tiempo de su visita a la Tierra, Tumno, al ver que no contaba con el apoyo de la Luz, decidió actuar por sí solo, y exterminar a la raza humana. Los Dewin y los Mork, libraron batallas increíbles que hicieron temblar la Tierra, estallar volcanes y cambiar el aspecto de los continentes, hasta que quedaron tal y como los conocemos hoy día, pero Tumno no consiguió lo que quería, los Dewin protegían la raza humana de la violencia de los Mörk. Así que Tumno decidió que para poder acabar con los humanos, primero debía destruir a los Dewin. Si les dejaba sin protección tendría a los humanos a su merced.  
>Valas, supo en seguida de las intenciones de Tumno cuando vio que dejaba de atacar a las poblaciones de hombres e intentaba atacar a los Dewin por separado, así que les puso sobre aviso.<p>

Desde aquel momento, los Dewin se mantuvieron ocultos a los Mörk, de forma que no podían encontrarles a menos que atacaran la Tierra o a los humanos, entonces los Dewin acudían en su defensa. Pero a causa del equilibrio innato y necesario entre los Mörk y los Dewin, la victoria nunca se decantaba por un bando u otro. Tumno esperaba poder atacar a los Dewin en solitario, era la única alternativa posible, pero cuando los Dewin aparecían alertados por un ataque de los Mörk, aparecían los cuatro juntos, y en igualdad de número, no había nada que hacer.  
>Si un Dewin permanecía en su forma espiritual, era fácilmente detectado por los Mörk. Del mismo modo que la luz es a la oscuridad, cada Dewin tenía su contraparte en un Mörk. Y cada Mörk trataba de contactar con su alter ego de la Luz, para tratar de destruírlo.<p>

Así que durante mucho tiempo, los Dewin ocultaron su presencia para esconderse de los Mörk. Lo hicieron introduciéndose en los cuerpos de personas o animales. Al ser cuerpos mortales, los Dewin permanecían unidos a sus huéspedes hasta que morían, entonces salían del cuerpo y buscaban otro para introducirse. Normalmente escogían a recién nacidos, y compartían el cuerpo con el alma que había sido asignada a él hasta el día de su muerte.  
>La persona tenía la conciencia de su alma principal y los poderes del Dewin que le poseía. Al formar el Dewin un único ser junto a una persona y su alma, su presencia quedaba oculta para los Mörk. Eran invisibles.<p>

Aunque no todo eran beneficios. Podían sentir el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía el ánima a la que se hallaban unidos, y parte de sus poderes no podían ser utilizados si no querían alertar a los enemigos.

Tumno, frustrado por no poder atacar a los Dewin por sorpresa. Decidió atacar a Valas, quien llevaba tiempo esperando algo así. Valas mediante un hechizo consiguió confinar a Tumno en el Averno, disminuyendo su influencia en la Tierra.

Al no contar con los poderes de Tumno, los Mörk no podían atravesar la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, y no podían llegar a la Tierra. Entonces se hicieron con la ayuda de las almas que moraban en el Averno.  
>Con la ayuda de Tumno, los Mörk enviaron a las almas de nuevo a los cuerpos que habitaron en la tierra, ahora cadáveres, para poder encontrar a los Dewin. Los cuerpos putrefactos, estaban malditos, y absorbían la vida de aquellos a quienes tocaban. Se llamaban Moradores. Así que los Dewin, dentro de sus cuerpos mortales debían destruir estos muertos vivientes evitando que les tocaran. Los Moradores, a diferencia de los Mörk, encontraban a los Dewin ocultos en cuerpos mortales, por medio del olfato.<p>

Los Dewin, asediados por los moradores apenas podían mantenerse ocultos, y Valas, para proteger a los Dewin, envió de nuevo a la Tierra a las almas que quedaban atrapadas en el limbo. Una vez allí, estas almas se introducían en los elementos de la naturaleza y de ellos nacían como criaturas nuevas y extrañas. Una vez en aquellos cuerpos, Valas les otorgó la inmortalidad, aunque podían ser heridos y podían morir a causa de esas heridas.

Así comenzaron a aparecer Elfos y Hadas en la Tierra, siempre presentes en lugares inhóspitos y en la profundidad de los bosques, justo donde los Dewin moraban. Algunas personas han podido ver a un hada o un elfo durante su vida. Eso quería decir que, sin saberlo, estuvieron muy cerca de un Dewin dentro de su forma humana."

La bruja Baba guardó silencio en aquel momento. Arien estaba llorando. Lágrimas silenciosas le recorrían las mejillas, y ella trataba de ocultarlas sin miedo. Así que todo aquello tenía una explicación. Ahora lo entendía todo. Fue un hada lo que vio en el parque, y un Morador lo que la atacó aquella noche.

Trunks la miró en silencio, apretando los dientes. Todo aquello superaba con creces lo que él había imaginado. Era demasiado grande, demasiado incluso para él. Podía imaginar cómo se sentía Arien en aquel momento.

La chica se recompuso y miró a Baba, quien, respetuosa, por primera vez desde que entraron en su casa, aguardaba a que la muchacha se tranquilizara para proseguir su relato. Aunque Arien ya sospechaba cómo seguía aquella historia. Uranai siguió hablando:

- Los Dewin abandonaban los cuerpos de sus huéspedes en el momento de la muerte de estos, para introducirse en otro cuerpo, lo más rápido que podían, tratando así de no ser detectados por los Moradores.

"Justo en el momento en que el Dewin de Aire salió del cuerpo moribundo que había estado habitando hasta hace unos días, Dende utilizó sus poderes para curar a Arien, y sin saberlo utilizó la técnica del maestro Saichoro, y el Dewin detectó el creciente potencial de Arien desde donde fuera que estaba, se sintió atraído y se introdujo en tu cuerpo, Arien."

Aquello era lo que Arien había temido desde que Uranai Baba había comenzado su relato.

- Resumiendo, y llegando a la parte principal. – prosiguió Baba. – Eres Orkan, el Dewin del Aire, el Hada que viste es una criatura que ha enviado Valas para protegerte de los Moradores, que ya han encontrado tu rastro en la Corporación Cápsula y volverán a buscarte en cualquier momento.

En aquel momento, Arien sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno...<p>

¡Vaya marrón!

¿Qué hará Arien a partir de ahora? Todo esto se escapa a cualquier cosa que la chica se había imaginado. Haber sido poseída por un ente parecido a una deidad supera todas sus expectativas.

¿Qué podrá hacer si se le vuelve a manifestar un Morador?

¿Podrá defenderse?

¿Volverá a manifestarse Orkan como en casa de los Son?

¡Todo esto y muchos sorpresas más en los próximos capítulos!

¡Besos para todos!

¡Ah! ¡Y espero vuestros maravillosos comentarios!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	22. Esencia de Limbo

Hola a tods!

Siento muchísimo la tardanza. He comenzado un nuevo fic llamado Fire Wings, y me ha tenido ocupada bastante tiempo.

¡Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de HOPE. Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>- Arien… ¿Estás bien?<p>

Trunks se había acercado a la chica y había pasado un brazo por sus hombros, para reconfortarla. Todo aquello era demasiado para ella. Se trataba de una simple chica humana que había querido acompañar a su novio al pasado, y ahora había ocurrido todo aquello. Trunks acariciaba con su pulgar el hombro de Arien, mientras ella permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Trunks dirigiéndose a la bruja. – ¿Qué se supone que hemos de hacer?

- Su cometido es simple. Arien ahora es un Dewin, y como tal deberá defenderse de Moradores y Mörks, y aprender a utilizar plenamente sus poderes para cumplir su misión.

La chica levantó la vista y miró a la bruja con gesto interrogativo.

- ¿Poderes? – inquirió en un tono de voz suave. - ¿Qué clase de poderes?

- Orkan posee un poder extraño a la par que asombroso. Domina el elemento del aire, y puede cambiar la temperatura ambiente a voluntad, desde provocar un calor sofocante a un frío polar, y también puede congelar objetos o derretirlos. – La chica mordió su labio inferior y desvió sus ojos verdes a los de Trunks.

- ¡Por eso se congeló la lata en casa de Milk y Son Gohan!... Pero, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice… - murmuró, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y enterrando la cara en sus manos.

- Eh, no te preocupes. Seguro que encontramos la forma de que puedas usar ese poder para defenderte. – la animó Trunks.

- Pero… ¿defenderme de qué? ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Se supone que debo esconderme de esos Moradores a partir de ahora? ¿Y hasta cuándo va a durar esto? –Arien desvió su mirada ahora a los ojos de Baba. – Uranai, yo no puedo cargar con esta responsabilidad. ¡Soy de otra línea temporal! ¿Qué se supone que pasará si me marcho de aquí con un espíritu dentro del cuerpo?

- Si te fueras ahora, en vuestra línea temporal habría dos Orkan, y eso acabaría con el equilibrio ancestral entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Los Dewin, al igual que los Mork, siempre son cuatro. – Arien bajó la mirada hasta el suelo - Es evidente que no puedes irte, Arien. No mientras Orkan permanezca en tu interior. – le dijo la bruja, seriamente.

- Pues entonces ¡dime la manera de liberarle! ¡Yo no quiero ser Orkan! No quiero pasarme la vida huyendo y viendo esos horribles cadáveres a todas horas. Seguro que tú puedes hacer algo. ¿No puedes hacer un conjuro y extraerlo de mi cabeza o algo así? – Preguntó Arien, desesperada.

Baba la miró con el rostro serio. Poco a poco, ella y su bola flotante se acercaron a la chica, hasta tenerla frente a frente. Entonces, Baba hizo aparecer en su mano un bastón. Miró nuevamente a Arien a los ojos y frunció el ceño, como valorando las palabras de la muchacha… antes de asestarle un terrible garrotazo a la chica en toda la cabeza.

- ¡AAaaagh! – Se quejó Arien, sujetándose la dolorida cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Crees acaso que soy el genio de la lámpara y que puedes pedirme lo que sea? – Gritó la bruja, murmurando algo entre dientes antes de alejarse de los chicos, negando con la cabeza.

Arien se frotaba un gran chichón que había aparecido en su coronilla, y dirigía su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas a la bruja, que volvía a flotar por la habitación.

- ¿No has prestado atención? Te he dicho que una vez que los Dewin se introducen en un cuerpo permanecen unidos a él hasta que la persona muere, se convierten en uno solo. Son la misma esencia. ¡Para separarte de Orkan debería matarte!

- … Pues yo no quiero ser Orkan. No quiero ser un Dewin, quiero volver a ser normal. – Volvió a quejarse Arien, cabezota.

- ¿No hay ninguna manera de separar el espíritu del Dewin del de Arien? Seguro que debe haber alguien que conozca la manera. – Dijo Trunks.

- Yo no sé si existe el modo de separarlos sin que Arien resulte dañada. Pero sí existe, sólo puede saberlo el Oráculo del Oeste.

- ¿El Oráculo del Oeste? – Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

- Sí. Está en el centro de un gran cañón, en el desierto de Gunkan. Desconozco su paradero exacto. Deberéis buscarlo vosotros mismos. – Trunks y Arien se miraron nuevamente. El chico le sonrió, acariciando gentilmente el cabello de ella.

- Yo te llevaré, no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien – murmuró él. Arien le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida, con la mirada fija en el azul de sus ojos.

- Yo ya no puedo ayudaros más. No soy más que una médium y ni siquiera yo, que puedo visitar el reino de los muertos, puedo entrar en el espacio prohibido del Averno donde Tumno sigue reinando a pesar de permanecer atrapado. – Baba se giró sobre su bola para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a Arien. – Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para poder ver a un Dewin con mis propios ojos. Y aquí estás. Arien, llevar contigo a Orkan puede ser una gran responsabilidad, como bien dices, pero también es un gran honor. Llevas contigo un ser que existió antes que la Tierra misma, y su poder y sabiduría son inmensas. No lo olvides.

…

…

…

El viaje de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula lo hicieron en silencio. Arien ni siquiera recordaba el enfado que tenía aquella mañana en la ida. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tenía ante sí un tremendo problema del que no sabía cómo salir, y no podía volver a su línea temporal hasta que lo solucionara.

Suspiró de forma cansada y apoyó el codo en el marco de la ventanilla de la nave, sosteniéndose la frente con la mano.

Trunks la miró de reojo. Realmente no sabía qué decirle. Él toda la vida había tenido un poder y una fuerza sobrehumanos. Nunca vivió sin esos poderes, y estaba en su sangre, en su mismo ADN el conocimiento suficiente para controlarlos y utilizarlos. No tenía ni idea de qué podía pasar por la cabeza de alguien que había vivido siempre sin capacidades anormales y que de repente las adquiría, condicionándole a vivir y a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Como huir, esconderse y permanecer en una época que no era la suya.

El muchacho accionó varios botones de la nave, a la vez que modificaba la dirección unos cuantos grados a babor, para enviar una señal de radar y notificar al resto de vehículos aéreos su cambio de rumbo.

Volvió a mirar a Arien. La chica miraba hacia el exterior de la nave, viendo pasar las nubes y sucederse los paisajes como quien ve llover, sin mostrar ni un ápice de su interés acostumbrado, casi infantil, por descubrir lugares nuevos y parajes desconocidos, y que a él siempre le provocaba una tierna sonrisa.

Arien sonrió levemente. Era irónico, durante toda su vida le hubiera encantado tener poderes, le hubiera gustado ser alguien especial simplemente para haber tenido una vida más fácil. Había presenciado la muerte de su madre y había tenido que afrontar la vida también sin su padre, y lo había hecho siendo una simple niña, un ser humano común y corriente.

Se había aferrado a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, siempre buscando la manera de sobrevivir a los peligros que la habían acechado. No sólo había tenido que esconderse y huir de los androides; existía mucha gente dispuesta a hacerle daño de la que había tenido que aprender a esconderse.

Y todo ello, aquella vida tan dura y difícil, la había enfrentado con decisión, y pese a formar parte de la vida de un semi-saiyajin, lo había hecho sola. Ella, una simple humana normal.

Ahora que el destino le comenzaba a sonreír, ahora que no había peligros y que podía disfrutar de la vida tranquilamente como una joven normal, sin previo aviso y sin haber tenido ella nada que ver, se veía en medio de una disputa divina ancestral, encarnada en el nuevo Orkan, y obligada a huir para proteger su vida sin tener ni idea de cómo controlar y utilizar aquel poder que se suponía que el Dewin le había transmitido, y que por tenerlo, en otros tiempos habría pactado con el mismo diablo.

…

…

…

Trunks se encargó de explicar a su familia y a sus amigos lo que la bruja Baba les había revelado.

Nadie daba crédito. Que después de todo lo pasado con los androides ocurriera algo así, parecía increíble. Sobretodo, la revelación de la existencia de unos dioses más antiguos que los Kaioh y de los que no habían tenido constancia hasta entonces.

Algunos de los amigos de los Briefs acudieron a visitarles aquella misma tarde. Son Gohan, Krilín y Yamcha estaban reunidos con Trunks, Bulma y los señores Briefs en el jardín interior del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula. La abuela de Trunks había servido té con pastas y todos se hallaban escuchando con atención los detalles del encuentro de la joven pareja con Uranai, mientras Arien, hastiada ya de tener que volver a escuchar la misma historia, paseaba por el jardín distraídamente, mirando, sin ver, algunos ejemplares de los animales que el señor Briefs poseía en aquel enorme jardín.

La chica se alejó más del grupo, caminando por entre la vegetación. Cientos de especies de plantas diferentes se agrupaban para formar pequeños ecosistemas que imitaban a sus homólogos en la naturaleza.

Especies extrañas y hermosas de aves lucían sus vistosos plumajes en las ramas de los árboles y alguna extraña especie de dinosaurio, se cruzaba con Arien con paso lento y pesado, mientras masticaba despreocupadamente un bocado de hierba.

De repente, un inquietante gruñido que parecía estar fuera de lugar, le llamo la atención. Entre unos arbustos, una figura temblaba, agazapada en el lugar. Arien titubeó, sin saber qué podía ser aquello, y miró en dirección a Trunks, quien conversaba con Krilín y Son Gohan, sin prestarle atención.

La chica volvió a centrar su atención en el arbusto, y con cautela dio un paso más en su dirección, dispuesta a descubrir qué animal estaba allí escondido. Pero aquel movimiento puso en guardia a la bestia, que rugió como una pantera, realizando también un paso adelante y descubriendo su cabeza de entre los matorrales, mostrando una amenazadora mirada, centrada directamente en Arien.

Ella levantó las cejas, sin esperarse aquella reacción por parte del animal. Se trataba de un dientes de sable, aquel que el abuelo llamaba Quoronel. Uno de los más grandes que había en el jardín. Y extrañamente la estaba amenazando a ella, cuando según los abuelos, siempre había sido inofensivo.

- Ho… Hola, pequeño. Bueno… eso de pequeño es relativo. – el felino volvió a gruñir, erizando el pelo del lomo - Tranquilo bonito, si yo ya me iba…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o a retroceder, Quoronel se lanzó sobre Arien en un rápido movimiento, con las afiladas garras dispuestas a destrozarle el cuello.

- ¡Aaaah! – Gritó ella, antes de tirarse al suelo en posición fetal, protegiéndose el cuello y la cabeza de las peligrosas uñas del félido.

- ¡_Spirit trylltur villidýrin,__fryst á__þessari stundu_!

Tras oírse aquellas extrañas palabras, Arien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó de escuchar el rugido de Quoronel, cuyo ataque no llegó, para pasar a oír unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a la carrera hacia ella.

- ¡Arien! – exclamó Trunks, apenas a unos pasos ya de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y la obligó a mirarle a la cara. - ¿Estás bien? ¡Arien mírame!

La chica buscaba con nerviosismo en los ojos al dueño de la voz que acababa de escuchar hacía sólo unos instantes. Trunks le sujetó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. El azul de los ojos del chico la devolvió al mundo real.

- Trunks… - murmuró, antes de salir de su shock, y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

- Ya ha pasado todo, pequeña – dijo el chico, con voz suave. Gohan, Krilin y Yamcha también habían acudido deprisa al escuchar su grito y se hallaban junto a los chicos, observando algo, con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo has hecho Arien? – Preguntó Krilin a la chica, que aún se refugiaba en el calor de los brazos del semi-saiyajin. Ella, extrañada, se separó un poco para mirar a Krilín, sin saber a qué se refería.

- ¿Cómo he hecho el qué? – No hizo falta que le contestaran, Krilin se apartó para permitirles ver lo que ella aún no había visto y en lo que Trunks no había reparado al llegar junto a ella.

Con la misma expresión de fiereza y de locura en sus ojos, con los colmillos asomando peligrosamente de sus fauces y las garras al descubierto, estaba Quoronel, congelado en el aire.

Arien lo miró sin entender nada, y entonces la misma vocecita que había escuchado antes, volvió a hablar.

- Eres un poco torpe, ¿no? ¿Es que voy a tener que estar pendiente de ti continuamente?

Los cinco amigos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, mirándose unos a otros como para averiguar quien hablaba de aquella forma.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – preguntó Krilin. - ¿Has sido tú, Son Gohan?

- ¡No! – se defendió el chico, reafirmando su negativa con la cabeza, enérgicamente.

- ¡He sido yo! – volvió a decir la vocecilla, con tono de burla. Trunks frunció el ceño, tras comprobar que ninguno de sus amigos había dicho aquello.

Arien buscaba desesperadamente a su alrededor a la dueña de aquella vocecilla. Al oírla por segunda vez, había reconocido a quien pertenecía. Y es que ya la había oído una vez, en el parque infantil. La muchacha se levantó como un resorte del suelo, dejando a Trunks agachado con cara de extrañeza, y comenzó a caminar por la zona, buscando entre los matorrales como una loca.

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó – No puedo verte. ¡Deja de esconderte y muéstrate de una vez! – De repente, escuchó claramente el chasquido de unos dedos junto a su oído izquierdo, y entonces pudo notar y ver a una diminuta figura sentada en su hombro, que la miraba con cierta superioridad pese a su pequeño tamaño.

- ¡Qué verde que estás! ¿Ni siquiera puedes encontrarme? ¡Vamos a tener mucho trabajo contigo!

- ¡Uaagh! – se asustó Arien, apartándose deprisa, para tratar de quitarse del hombro al pequeño ser. Éste, resbaló y cayó de su hombro quedando suspendido en el aire frente a unos estupefactos Krilin, Gohan, Yamcha y Trunks, qué no salían de su asombro.

- ¿Qué miráis todos? – dijo con su cantarina voz – ¿acaso no habéis visto nunca un hada? - Esto último lo dijo con cierta despreocupación, sacudiéndose de su ropa algo de polvo. Luego volvió a posar sus enormes ojos sobre cada uno de los muchachos – ¿Y bien? – Las expresiones de todos dejaban claro que era la primera vez que veían un ser parecido – ¡Mmpf! Por lo visto no…

- ¡Tú! – gritó Arien – ¡Tú eres aquello que vi en el parque! – dijo, señalando con el dedo a la pequeña hada.

- Ah, ah. Ten cuidado hacia dónde diriges ese dedo. – dijo el hada, mientras se apresuraba a quitarse de la trayectoria de su dedo. – ¡y también con lo que me llamas!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Trunks, asombrado, mirando a Arien y al hada como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿ya os conocíais? – preguntó, acercándose para ver mejor a la pequeña hada.

Tal como Arien recordaba, aquella personita no debía medir más de un palmo, y pese a que sus proporciones eran las de una persona normal en miniatura, sus ojos eran más grandes de lo normal, y de un fantástico color violeta. El cabello de la pequeña dama era negro y muy largo y su piel tenía una extraña tonalidad azul. Su ropa era un vestido verde, confeccionado con lo que parecía una hoja de árbol de textura suave, y un cordón dorado lo ceñía a su pequeño cuerpo.

- Bueeeno, si eres tú quien quiere saberlo, puedo explicártelo – le respondió el hada, acercándose a él con ojos seductores, a lo que Trunks reaccionó instintivamente retirándose un paso atrás. Arien, frunció el ceño y agarró al hada con la mano. Al notar la fragilidad de su cuerpo, trató de no lastimarla, pero que no se le pudiera escapar de nuevo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo quien eres y qué haces aquí! Llevo un día un poco duro ¿sabes? Y ¡ya no voy a aguantar más sorpresas ni estupideces de ningún tipo!, así que… ¡venga, suéltalo! – Arien sostuvo al hada a pocos centímetros de su nariz, tratando de intimidarla. El pequeño ser le devolvió la mirada llena de agresividad y tocó la punta de la nariz de Arien, generando un pequeño chispazo en ella y provocando casi instantáneamente que la soltara, y haciendo que la chica se llevara las dos manos a la cara, llena de dolor.

- ¡No hacía falta ser tan descortés! ¿Se te ha olvidado que te acabo de salvar la vida?

El hada le sacó la lengua mientras Arien la veía alejarse en el aire, impotente, y con la visión borrosa a causa por las lágrimas que no paraban de brotarle de los ojos. Pero antes de que desapareciera, otra mano la sujetó, y no tuvo tanta clemencia como Arien, mientras el dueño hacía crujir los dedos de su otra mano, amenazadoramente. El hada trataba de escapar de la presa que el desconocido hacía sobre su pequeño cuerpo, sin conseguirlo. Aquella mano que la atrapaba la alzó lentamente, y el ser no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar la mirada de su captor, que era mucho menos amable que la de Arien. El hada sintió que se le erizaba el vello al enfrentar aquellos ojos negros, gélidos y amenazadores como no había visto antes otros.

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir quien eres, cómo has entrado en mi casa, y qué quieres de nosotros. De lo contrario morirás. Y puedo asegurarte que conozco más de 2000 formas de matar alargando la agonía y el dolor durante horas.

El hada se quedó sin respiración. No sabía si era la expresión de sus ojos, el tono relajado y tranquilo de su voz o la presión que notaba en su cuerpo lo que le causaba más pavor de aquel recién llegado.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó Trunks, asombrado – Creía que estabas entrenando fuera. – El chico le miraba con intensa alegría en su rostro. Vegeta acababa de atrapar al hada evitando su huída. No sabía porqué, pero tener a su padre cerca le tranquilizaba. Era como tener una baza de ventaja sobre cualquier enemigo.

- ¡Cierra el pico! – bramó el saiyajin haciendo que Trunks cerrara la boca casi al instante. – ¡Habla insecto! – exclamó, dirigiéndose al hada. La pequeña criatura azul tragó saliva, antes de comenzar a hablar.

- ¡Me llamo Ellyon, soy un hada, me he teletransportado hasta aquí, y vengo buscando a Orkan! – dijo el hada, precipitadamente y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿A quien? – inquirió Vegeta, acercando su rostro aún más al de Ellyon.

- A mí.

Arien, casi recuperada del ataque de Ellyon, miraba a la pequeña hada con expresión triste. No podía ser de otra forma.

Todo estaba conectado.

...

...

...

Una vez que Vegeta liberó a su prisionera, Ellyon se dispuso a explicarles todo.

Ellyon era una criatura de la naturaleza creada por Valas para proteger a los Dewin. Perdió la pista de Orkan casi en el mismo instante en que éste abandonó el cuerpo donde se había escondido anteriormente, y aquello la asustó. Normalmente los Dewin no pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de los cuerpos porque eran fácilmente detectables por los Moradores y los Mörk. Pero aquella vez, no encontró a Orkan en ningún recién nacido, ni en ningún niño pequeño de los alrededores. Parecía como si hubiera desaparecido, y comenzó a temer que hubiera sido capturado por los Mörk. Hasta que por fin, la suerte pareció sonreírle.

Se había desplazado hasta la capital del Oeste, buscando al Dewin, y mientras observaba a un grupo de niños en un parque infantil, notó que uno de ellos tenía un poder superior. Esto le llamó la atención y se acercó al cercado. Pero no era Orkan. Era un bebé de aproximadamente un año y medio de edad que jugaba con su padre, un muchacho muy guapo y muy joven. Le pareció una estampa muy linda, y murmuró algo en voz alta, sin preocuparse por si podía ser vista o no, ya que se hallaba en su estado invisible, y por lo tanto nadie podía descubrirla, ni oírla.

Sin embargo, alguien la oyó. Una chica que estaba sentada en un banco parecía haber escuchado su comentario. Esto llamó la atención de Ellyon, que observó a la muchacha buscar despreocupadamente a quien había hablado, decidiendo no darle más importancia al hecho y volviendo a mirar al bebé y a su padre. Ellyon volvió a llamar su atención, para comprobar si realmente era a ella a quien había oído, y de nuevo, la chica buscó con la mirada a la dueña de aquellas palabras, esta vez con curiosidad. Decidió finalmente atraer la atención de la chica y observar su reacción al verla. Obviamente fue de sorpresa, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Y es que solamente Orkan era capaz de verla y oírla aún en su estado invisible, de modo, que aquella muchacha debía ser Orkan, y no la había reconocido ya que aún era pronto para esperar que los recuerdos del Dewin afloraran en la mente de la chica.

Tras desaparecer de nuevo antes de ser descubierta por el resto de humanos, Ellyon decidió vigilarla. Pero le perdió la pista, y pasaron tres noches antes de que el hada la localizara de nuevo. Aquel día había pasado toda la mañana en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula esperando a que Arien apareciera.

Tras escuchar la increíble historia del hada, con la ayuda de Trunks, Ellyon liberó a Quoronel de su petrificación, mientras que el semi-saiyajin sujetaba a la bestia para que no volviera a atacar a Arien.

El señor Briefs se llevó a Quoronel de allí, tras calmarle un poco con una golosina. La abuela de Trunks aún no se explicaba cómo había podido atacar, si nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¿No tendrán los Mörk algo que ver con todo esto? – sugirió Son Gohan, con el ceño fruncido.

- No – contestó Ellyon, desde la rama donde se había sentado – Los Mörk no pueden controlar animales ni plantas, porque tienen vida. Los Mörk son la misma muerte y la oscuridad, así que no tienen potestad ni influencia en la vida. – explicó despreocupadamente – por eso envían Moradores: ya están muertos.

- Entonces, ¿como puede haberme atacado así? Era como si tuviera miedo de mí… - murmuró Arien, preocupada.

La chica se había sentado en el suelo, justo debajo de donde Ellyon se hallaba. Frente a ella estaban Son Gohan y Krilin. Yamcha había ido con el doctor Briefs a ayudarle con Quoronel, había dicho algo sobre un calmante suave. Vegeta había escuchado la explicación de Ellyon y ahora se hallaba alejado varios metros, de espaldas al grupo. Trunks, que permanecía apoyado en un árbol, observaba a la chica, con gesto serio.

- Algunos animales sienten a los Dewin como presencias extrañas y les temen. Sobretodo les pasa a los Dewin que acaban de reencarnarse. Supongo que el dientes de sable detectó a Orkan y no le gusto ni un pelo. – continuó Ellyon.

Trunks, mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar, mirando a Arien con expresión seria y el ceño fruncido. Ya llevaba prácticamente toda la mañana pensando algo, pero no se había decidido hasta aquel momento. Si no llega a ser por Ellyon, Arien habría muerto, y todo porque él no estaba a su lado. Pero era prácticamente imposible estar con ella las 24 horas del día.

Trunks se separó del árbol sobre el que se apoyaba y se dirigió hacia el grupo que se hallaba en el suelo. Se acuclilló junto a Arien, y la miró a los ojos.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Incluso en una situación así, el rostro de Trunks podía hacerle perder el aliento. El chico llevó su mano al cabello de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

- Arien, se me ha ocurrido algo. – le dijo el muchacho – Voy a entrenarte para que aprendas a defenderte si en algún momento estás tú sola.

Arien miró a Trunks con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pero, yo no tengo ni idea de artes marciales, ni de luchar. Ni siquiera puedo controlar el poder de Orkan. No sé si es una buena idea. – titubeó ella.

- Sí que es una buena idea. No importa que no sepas artes marciales, ya irás aprendiendo. Además, ¿no recuerdas lo buen maestro que soy? – Trunks le dedicó una arrebatadora sonrisa torcida que la hizo sonrojarse nuevamente, mientras recordaba aquellas prácticas con la espada, en las que casi se lesiona por tenerle tan cerca. - …¿Te has puesto roja? – preguntó el chico, en tono curioso. Ella se apresuró a contestar.

- ¡No, no! Es que hace algo de calor aquí, ¡hehehe! – rió de forma forzosa.

- ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! - Dijo Ellyon, desde su rama. – con lo torpe que eres seguro que acabas haciéndote daño.- Arien rodó sus ojos y miró hacia arriba, con expresión mortificada.

- Muchas gracias, Ellyon, por todo tu apoyo, y eso. – Dijo la chica, entre dientes. Trunks rió divertido ante la expresión de Arien.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿me aceptas como tu maestro? – preguntó el muchacho de nuevo.

- … pero ¿cómo voy a negarme si me lo preguntas de esa manera? – contestó ella, riendo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

- Hay algo que no entiendo. – Todos dirigieron su mirada a Vegeta, que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo. – ¿Porqué tiene la chica que esconderse? ¿Por qué necesita protegerse de esos zombies que entran en mi casa? Si tan grande es el poder que dicen que tienen los cuatro Dewin, ¿por qué no se enfrentan los cuatro junto con Valas y le patean el culo a ese tal Tumno?

- La última vez que los Dewin y los Mörk se enfrentaron, la Tierra se partió, y se separaron los continentes. En aquel entonces se extinguieron muchas formas de vida que no han podido ser recuperadas. – explicó Ellyon – Si hubiera una batalla entre los Dewin y los Mörk hoy en día, sería una catástrofe para la humanidad. Los Dewin protegen la vida, por eso evitan esta batalla, para no acabar con la vida humana en la Tierra.

Vegeta permaneció pensativo ante las palabras de Ellyon, pero no dijo nada más. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado y comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo, hacia el exterior del jardín.

…

...

...

- Qué lugar tan extraño – observó Arien, mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana de la nave.

Se hallaban sobrevolando el desierto de Gunkan, un paraje inhóspito y enorme que se extendía hacia todas las direcciones. Se trataba de un desierto de dunas y arena blanca, en el que no había ni rastro de vegetación, y donde la Bruja Baba les había dicho que se hallaba el Oráculo del Oeste.

Algunas corrientes de aire jugueteaban con la arena más superficial, bailando con ella en una danza llena de círculos, ascensiones y descensos, trasladándola hacia otras partes de aquella árida zona.

El cielo, de un azul brillante, mostraba su negación a ofrecer un poco de lluvia. El desierto de Gunkan, se hallaba en una zona de altas presiones, o, comúnmente llamada Anticiclón, y esto era lo que desfavorecía las tormentas y las lluvias.

En el horizonte sólo se distinguían algunas formas irregulares, como montañas de rocas. Hacía por lo menos una hora que no sobrevolaban ninguna población, y era lógico ¿quién iba a vivir en una zona como aquella?

- Cuando vine al pasado la última vez - comenzó a hablar Trunks – estuve en este desierto con mi padre. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Arien dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, que observaba el exterior de la nave con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

- ¿Entrenaste con tu padre en un lugar así? – preguntó Arien.

- Bueno, no exactamente. Mi padre entrenaba, y yo le miraba. No me dejaba acercarme a él a menos de 10 metros.- El chico la miró brevemente y se encogió de hombros – Supongo que es uno de los inconvenientes de ser el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin.

- Tu padre es duro de pelar ¿eh? – dijo Arien, arrancándole una sonrisa mayor al chico.

- ¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tú sola? – le contestó Trunks, con algo de sorna. Ella se tapó la boca con la mano, reprimiendo la risa.

- Sí, sí, sí. Muy bonito todo, mucho amor fraternal, bla, bla, bla, y etc, etc. ¿Cuándo llegamos a la zona de los cañones? – dijo una vocecilla tras la cabeza de Arien.

Ellyon les acompañaba aquella vez. Desde que la habían encontrado no se había separado de Arien ni para dormir. Ni siquiera le había dejado privacidad en la ducha. Al estar el hada con ella, Trunks había decidido que la chica podía volver a su habitación más tranquila, y esto se sumó a los motivos por los que Arien sentía algo de antipatía hacia la fantástica damita. Un sentimiento que era recíproco.

Efectivamente, Arien y Ellyon se llevaban como el perro y el gato. No habían parado de discutir y de molestarse la una a la otra prácticamente desde el primer momento. Bulma había encontrado esta relación de lo más divertida, además de extraña. Le recordaba a la época en que ella viajaba con Goku y con Oolong buscando las Dragon Balls. Ella y Oolong se habían llevado exactamente igual que la chica del futuro y el hada.

- Ellyon, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Trunks, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – gruñó el hada. Con algo de dificultad trepó por el respaldo del asiento de Arien, y se dejó caer sobre su hombro, tapándose los ojos con gesto cansado.

- ¡Oye, ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima! – la avisó Arien, alejando su cabello del hada.

- Yo que tú no diría esa palabra otra vez. – respondió Ellyon con tono quejumbroso.

Ni Trunks ni Arien habían imaginado algo así. La pequeña hada, un ser fantástico y mitológico con asombrosos poderes, se mareaba en las naves.

- No te preocupes Ellyon, pronto llegaremos – le informó Trunks – sólo faltan 50 kilómetros hasta la zona de los cañones. De hecho, creo que es aquello que se divisa en frente.

En la distancia, se alzaba una zona montañosa de color rojizo, cuya visión fluctuaba debido a la alta temperatura del aire superficial, mostrándose como un espejismo fantasmagórico ante los ojos de los 3 viajeros.

El tiempo pasó bastante deprisa, y al cabo de un cuarto de hora, se hallaban sobrevolando el Gran Cañón de Gunkan. Era una vistosa y escarpada garganta excavada por el río Gunkan. El cañón fue creado por el río, cuyo cauce socavó el terreno durante millones de años.

- Uranai Baba dijo que el Oráculo del Oeste estaba en el centro del Cañón. – murmuró Trunks. – Creo que vamos a tener que buscarlo a pie.

- Uff – bufó Arien – Esto es enorme, no lo encontraremos ni en mil años – la muchacha miraba hacia abajo, observando la longitud del Gran Cañón.

- Quizás tardaríais mil años, si no hubierais venido conmigo – dijo Ellyon, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Trunks.

- Aterriza este trasto y luego te lo explico ¿quieres? – le pidió el hada.

Trunks descendió hábilmente sobre la cornisa del cañon, cerca de lo que parecía un estrecho paso que descendía al corazón del mismo. Cuando el rugir de la nave se detuvo por fin, todo lo que oían al salir del vehículo era el viento chocando contra las rocas y el piar de las aves rapaces, que sobrevolaban la zona buscando pequeñas presas con las que alimentar a sus crías.

Arien se acercó con cuidado al borde de aquel acantilado. Despacio y con mucha precaución se asomó al abismo, comprobando que debía tener más de 700 metros de caída en vertical. Una muerte segura. De pronto una mano estiró de ella hacia atrás, alejándola del precipicio.

- ¿Qué haces tan cerca del borde? – La voz de Trunks sonaba suave y muy cerca de su oído, erizándole la piel del cuello. – No hagas tonterías, Arien. Y no te separes de mí.

En aquel momento Ellyon se acercaba a la pareja. Se había adelantado para tomar el paso y había comprobado que estaba cortado al cabo de una decena de metros por un deslizamiento de rocas.

- ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a bajar ahí? – se preguntaba el hada, sentada en una roca, mirando a Trunks guardar la nave en la cápsula. - Yo podría bajar volando, pero ¿y vosotros? – El hada se hallaba pensativa, sin poder ver las expresiones que intercambiaban Trunks y Arien, sonriéndose.

- Bueno, - dijo Trunks caminando hacia Arien. – por lo visto no podremos bajar caminando, ¿no? – Guiñó el ojo a la chica, que ya sabía lo que el muchacho iba a hacer. – Así que… ¡bajaremos a mi manera!

Trunks recorrió corriendo los últimos metros que le separaban de Arien, y tomándola entre sus brazos saltó al vacío, con la chica gritando y riendo a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Noooooo! – exclamó Ellyon, alzando el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo y lanzándose hacia el fondo del precipicio detrás de los dos jóvenes.

En su caída libre, casi choca con los chicos que se hallaban flotando a pocos metros del borde del Cañón, riendo a carcajadas con la broma que Trunks acababa de gastarle al hada. Esta, con su cabello desaliñado y acaloramiento en el rostro, no pudo evitar situarse frente al rostro del chico, que sujetaba firmemente el cuerpo de Arien contra su pecho.

- Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia – dijo Ellyon con un tétrico tono de voz. – Había olvidado por completo que tú puedes volar.

- No he podido evitarlo. Lo siento - se disculpó Trunks – y ahora, busquemos el Oráculo.

- ¿Qué aspecto debe tener? – preguntó Arien.

- No tengo ni idea. – contestó Trunks.

- Pensemos. Es un lugar al que casi nadie ha llegado, y ni siquiera Uranai conoce. – comentó Ellyon.

- Por lo tanto, debe estar en una zona de difícil acceso. – opinó Arien.

- Podríamos comenzar a buscar alguna cueva, o algo parecido. – Sugirió Trunks.

Pasaron las siguientes 3 horas buscando la guarida del Oráculo del Oeste. Sobrevolaron el interior del Cañón, siguiendo el cauce del río, que resonaba ensordecedor contra las paredes de roca. No habían visto ni siguiera un solo camino o sendero que permitiera bordear el río, por lo tanto tuvieron que desplazarse por el aire, teniendo especial cuidado de no descuidarse ni una sola zona del fondo del Cañón. Cuando por fin, Ellyon dijo:

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de utilizar mis capacidades. Así no lo encontraremos nunca.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Habías dicho que contigo sería más fácil encontrarlo – dijo Arien.

- Observa y aprende – le contestó el hada, con aires de superioridad.

La pequeña Ellyon, cerró los ojos y se rodeó de un aura de color azul brillante, y algunas chispas salieron despedidas de aquel extraño resplandor, comenzando a sobrevolar la zona dirigiéndose hacia arriba y junto a la pared del cañón. Ellyon, mostraba en su rostro el esfuerzo y la concentración y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su frente.

- Seguidlas – murmuró el hada, entre dientes. - ¿A qué esperáis?

Trunks y Arien se miraron y comenzaron a elevarse, siguiendo los pequeños destellos azulados que se alejaban lentamente bordeando la pared del acantilado. De pronto, aquellas chispas se introdujeron por un pequeño agujero en la pared de la roca, un hueco del tamaño de una manzana, pero que parecía profundo.

Ellyon, relajó su expresión en aquel momento, mostrando el cansancio que aquello le había provocado. Abrió los ojos y vio a los dos muchachos a aproximadamente 200 metros de distancia y a varios metros por encima de la zona donde habían estado buscando. Ellyon flotó lentamente hasta los chicos.

- ¿Estás bien, Ellyon? – preguntó Arien, preocupada.

- Sí, si. Esta técnica siempre me deja exhausta. – respondió el hada, con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- ¿Qué era ese resplandor? – preguntó Trunks.

- Era mi propia esencia. Esencia del Limbo. Puedo proyectarla para detectar presencias sobrenaturales, ya que se siente atraída por ellas. Así es como encuentro a los Moradores antes de que ataquen. Lo malo es que me debilita, y pierdo parte de mi esencia cada vez que la utilizo – sonrió Ellyon. Arien abrió mucho los ojos. Había olvidado lo que la bruja Baba les explicó sobre las hadas y los elfos. Eran espíritus que quedaron atrapados en el Limbo a los que Valas dio un cuerpo para que pudieran proteger a los Dewin. Ellyon era un espíritu del otro mundo, y acababa de sacrificar una parte de sí misma para ayudarles a encontrar el Oráculo.

- Muchas gracias Ellyon. – Arien no pudo evitar agradecerle el gesto. – Si quieres, puedes sentarte en mi hombro para descansar un poco. - Ellyon le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

- No gracias, prefiero sentarme en el hombro de Trunks. – y dicho esto, el hada se posó junto al cuello del chico, sacándole la lengua a Arien y sentándose cómodamente sobre los músculos del saiyajin. Arien le dedicó una mirada asesina, y Trunks, que se vio en medio de otra pelea de aquellas dos se apresuró a hablar para tratar de distraerlas.

- Oye, esos destellos se han metido dentro de la roca, a través de este agujero. – dijo, señalando con la cabeza la oquedad en la pared.

- Eso quiere decir que al otro lado está el Oráculo. – sentenció Ellyon, convencida.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Arien, sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso pones en duda mis capacidades? – le respondió Ellyon. Antes de que Arien pudiera contestarle con otra fresca, Trunks se apresuró a intervenir.

- En ese caso, mejor nos retiramos un poco, señoritas. Ahora me toca a mí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿volar la pared por los aires? – rió burlonamente Ellyon. Pero detuvo su risa cuando no escuchó a ninguno de los dos seguirle la broma. Les miró extrañada.

- Será mejor que te cubras la cabeza. – le aconsejó Arien. Trunks retrocedió varios metros en el aire y soltó las piernas de Arien, a la que sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. Levantó la mano que había liberado, apuntando directamente hacia el pequeño hueco de la pared.

- No derribes la montaña. – le dijo Arien.

- Tranquila, sé lo que hago. – susurró Trunks.

Ellyon pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, esperando que alguno de los dos le dijera que se estaban riendo de ella, cuando de la palma de la mano de Trunks comenzó a generarse una intensa luz que emitía un sonido agudo, y que crecía en intensidad cada segundo que pasaba. De repente, de la mano del chico, salió disparado un rayo de energía que impactó brutalmente contra la pared de roca, haciéndola estallar y revelando una cueva en su interior, que había estado escondida quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Una vez la polvareda de la explosión se hubo disipado, pudieron comprobar que tras la pared de roca se hallaba una especie de pasadizo oscuro excavado en la pared, y que por alguna extraña razón había quedado oculto a la vista por aquellas rocas que Trunks había eliminado. Ellyon no salía de su asombro.

- Querido… Esto merece una explicación – comentó el hada, aún con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

- Si. Prometo explicártelo todo más tarde – sonrió Trunks.

Los tres se introdujeron en aquella cueva y Trunks soltó a Arien en el suelo. Ellyon alzó el vuelo de nuevo y se adelantó a ellos dos para verificar el camino.

Arien y Trunks comenzaron a caminar tras el hada, introduciéndose cada vez más profundamente en el interior de la cueva. La visión se volvía más difícil a cada paso, la penumbra de la gruta se hacía inescrutable. Arien tropezaba a pesar de ir con cuidado y de tantear la roca con pies y manos antes de asegurar los pasos.

- Espera un momento – le dijo Trunks, y levantó la mano, generando una bola de energía que iluminó las penumbras de la cueva.

La luz iluminó el interior y pudieron ver que se hallaban caminando por una especie de pasillo excavado en la gruta, lleno de estalactitas y estalagmitas, producidas por la humedad y la gran cantidad de cal que tenía el agua que escurría por las paredes.

Trunks, comenzó a caminar delante de Arien, cogiendo su mano firmemente, y ambos muchachos se dispusieron a seguir a Ellyon. De repente, Arien se detuvo, haciendo que Trunks volteara a mirarla.

- Trunks… - dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, observando el rostro de Arien.

- … Nada. Sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. – respondió ella, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Trunks tímidamente.

El chico la miró un momento. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y el cabello le brillaba con destellos dorados bajo aquella tenue luz. Se acercó más a ella, soltando su mano, lo que hizo que Arien alzara la vista, con gesto interrogativo.

- ¿Qué…?

Las palabras de la chica se vieron interrumpidas por los cálidos labios de él, que sellaron su boca con un beso inesperado. Arien abrió mucho los ojos, para cerrarlos lentamente al cabo de un par de segundos. Una calidez indescriptible la invadió, sintiéndose especial, dentro de todo lo que había pasado, después de saber a lo que se enfrentaba, ya no se sintió sola.

Los labios del chico se abrieron lentamente dejando paso a su lengua, que acarició los suaves labios de ella, que se abrieron para recibirla. En respuesta a aquel gesto, la energía que generaba la luz que les alumbraba se disipó en la mano de Trunks, que se situó en la cintura de Arien, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

Escondidos en la penumbra, acariciaban sus rostros mutuamente, perdidos cada uno en la boca del otro, devorándose y dejándose devorar.

Cuando por fin se separaron para retomar el aliento, las manos de Trunks sujetaron gentilmente el rostro de Arien, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Tonta. – le dijo en un susurro. - ¿qué esperabas? Hace mucho tiempo ya que tu vida es mi vida. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer que protegerte y ayudarte a resolver esto? – Arien comenzó a vislumbrar los celestes ojos del chico en aquella penumbra, brillando llenos de amor, con el ceño fruncido tan característico suyo, que le hacía aún más irresistible, si cabe. Sonrió suavemente, y Trunks continuó hablando. – A partir de ahora no me separaré ni un momento de ti, y si he de protegerte con mi vida, lo haré. – dijo seriamente.

Los dedos de Arien se entrelazaron con el cabello de Trunks, y enterró el rostro en su pecho, inundándose de su calidez. El muchacho la abrazó y la atrajo hacia así, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

- ¡Ooooh! ¡qué lindooooos! – dijo una vocecilla junto a los rostros de ellos, que se separaron bruscamente, algo ruborizados por la falta de intimidad. – Noo por favor, no os preocupéis por mí. – continuó la voz. El rostro de Ellyon se distinguía perfectamente debido a la luz que emitía su cuerpo. La misma luz que había permitido a Arien vislumbrar los ojos de su amado en la penumbra. Los ojos del hada parecían haberse convertido en dos corazones soñadores, que les miraban extasiados.

- ¡Ellyon! – se quejó la chica. - ¿acaso no conoces lo que significa la palabra privacidad? – le preguntó Arien, con el ceño fruncido. La pequeña hada reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Privacidad? ¡Estamos en una cueva buscando al Oráculo, y vosotros os escondéis por los rincones para daros el lote! – contestó Ellyon.

- ¡No es lo que parece…! – se defendió Trunks, viéndose interrumpido por el hada de nuevo.

- ¡Si, si! Ahora me dirás que le estabas quitando una pestaña de dentro del ojo. ¡Esa historia ya me la conozco! – respondió Ellyon, comenzando a flotar en dirección al interior de la gruta. – ¡Seguidme! ¡y no os separéis de mí! – exigió el hada, murmurando algo ininteligible mientras se alejaba de ellos.- _Fullt af latur, ef ég þarf að gera allt._ ¡Ja! ¡_Gera allt_!…

Trunks sonrió a Arien antes de volver a coger su mano, estirando de ella hacia el interior de la cueva, alumbrados por el resplandor de Ellyon.

Pronto llegaron a un ensanchamiento de la gruta. Las paredes parecían brillar con un extraño resplandor. El pasadizo parecía terminar en una sala rocosa, de forma esférica, con el suelo hundido, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. La profundidad de aquel agujero era insondable.

Arien y Trunks se detuvieron un poco antes de entrar a la sala del todo, en la zona donde el suelo parecía firme, observando la inmensa sala que se había abierto ante sus ojos.

Ellyon revoloteaba junto a ellos, sin sobrepasar el borde del agujero. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y parecía temer acercarse a aquel abismo desconocido.

De pronto, desde la profundidad del abismo retumbó un sonido que les hizo estremecerse. Aquel grave sonido subía a través de las paredes del profundo agujero, acercándose a ellos desde las profundidades. Sólo cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros del borde del precipicio, donde se encontraban ellos, pudieron percibir claramente que se trataba de una voz lúgubre, cuyas palabras repetían:

- _Demuestra tu valía, y responderé a tu llamada_.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿A qué se habrá referido la voz con eso de "demuestra tu valía"?<p>

¿Qué opináis del nuevo personaje, Ellyon? Es un poco Campanilla de Peter Pan: pequeñita y cabrona XD.

Espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión.

La siguiente actualización será de Fire Wings, y luego, ¡de vuelta con Hope en la caverna misteriosa!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	23. Indecisiones y ríos de lava

¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez actualicé antes de lo previsto.

Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Arien retrocedió un paso, buscando con la mano el brazo de Trunks. Cuando le encontró, se agarró fuerte a la chaqueta del chico, que no dejaba de mirar desconfiadamente el fondo de aquel abismo.<p>

- ¿Has oído lo mismo que yo? – Le preguntó la chica, a media voz. Trunks asintió con la cabeza - ¿De dónde ha venido eso?

- Del fondo del agujero. – Contestó el muchacho. – Sólo puede haber una explicación: esa voz es la del Oráculo.

De repente, desde el fondo de aquella oquedad comenzó a subir retumbando otro sonido, igual que había ocurrido la vez anterior.

- _Demuestra __tu __valía, __extraño. __Y __podrás __hablar __conmigo._

Arien, frunció el ceño, y con determinación se colocó en la posición en la que había estado antes, sin dejar de sujetarse al brazo de Trunks.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Gritó la chica, en dirección al fondo del abismo. Ellyon se tapó los oídos y se quejó.

- ¿Qué haces, loca? ¿acaso quieres dejarnos sordos?

De nuevo, desde las profundidades comenzó a elevarse otro sonido, y cuando estuvo cerca del borde donde se encontraban pudieron entender las palabras.

- _Sólo __aquel __que __no __tema __a __la __muerte __podrá __hablar __conmigo. __Sólo __aquel __que __crea __en __mí, __podrá __verme._

Ellyon se acercó de nuevo a Arien y se posó en su hombro, sujetándose ligeramente en el cabello de la chica.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó el hada en un susurro.

- No tengo ni idea. – contestó la muchacha.

- Parece un acertijo. – comentó Trunks, pensativo. – son palabras sin sentido, debemos encontrar la solución para poder hablar con el Oráculo.

- Un acertijo… - repitió Arien, llevando una mano a su mentón en actitud pensativa. – "Demuestra tu valía", "aquel que no tema a la muerte"… Desde luego sólo un acto valiente parece ser digno de revelar al Oráculo, pero… ¿qué clase de acto valiente hace falta?

Los chicos estuvieron pensando un buen rato, mientras la enigmática voz seguía retumbando de vez en cuando en la caverna. Ellyon, permanecía en el hombro de Arien, que se hallaba sentada en el suelo junto a Trunks, ambos recostados en la pared. El saiyajin estaba perplejo, nunca antes en todos sus años de batallas y de peligros había tenido que enfrentarse a algo así. _"__Resolver __un __acertijo, __¡vaya __problema! __Debimos __traer __a __mamá __o __a__l __abuelo __con __nosotros__"_ pensaba el chico, repiqueteando con el dedo pulgar en sus dientes.

- Trunks, ¿puedes parar de hacer eso? Me estás poniendo nerviosa… - se quejó Arien.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó él, apartando la mano de su boca rápidamente.

Ellyon miraba atentamente el rostro de Arien. La chica estaba muy concentrada, buscando la solución de aquel acertijo y no parecía muy dispuesta a aceptar bromas de nadie en aquel momento. Por eso el hada permanecía quieta en el hombro de la chica. De repente, Arien se movió, para cambiar de posición, y Ellyon se agarró a un fino mechón de su melena para no caerse.

- ¡Aaaagh! – gritó Arien, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. - ¿qué haces? ¡Eso duele! ¿Sabes?

- ¡Pues no te muevas tan bruscamente! ¿acaso quieres que me caiga en el agujero? – se defendió Ellyon, enfadada.

- No seas exagerada, Ellyon, ¡tienes alas, no te pasaría nada! – replicó Arien, tratando de volver a pensar en el acertijo.

- Lo que tú digas, pero no pienso bajar la guardia cometiendo la tontería de saltar al suelo tan cerca de tus pies. No me fío de ti, ¿quién sabe si me darías una patada y me tirarías al abismo?

Entonces, Arien abrió los ojos de repente, agarrando bruscamente el brazo de Trunks.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con urgencia la chica al hada.

- Además, sorda. – gruñó Ellyon, haciendo una mueca. – He dicho que seguro que me darías una patada.

- ¡Eso no! Lo que has dicho sobre que no te fías de mí.

- ¡Ah! Eso. Que no saltaría cerca de tus pies por que no me fío de ti, y me darías una pat…

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Arien, sin dejar terminar al hada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Trunks

- La solución al acertijo. ¡Es un "salto de fe", pero literalmente! – contestó Arien, levantándose del suelo precipitadamente.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – le dijo Trunks, muy serio.

- Hombre, segura, segura, no mucho, pero es lo único que tiene sentido de esa maldita frase. – contestó ella, sin dejar de mirar al fondo del abismo – Tengo que hacerlo. Debo demostrarle mi fé en él.

Y sin dar tiempo a que Trunks reaccionara, Arien saltó hacia el abismo con Ellyon todavía aferrada a su hombro.

El saiyajin, incrédulo ante lo que Arien había hecho, saltó tras ella un segundo después.

- ¡ARIEEEEN! – Trunks volaba a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo de la chica que descendía en picado por aquel túnel vertical, y justo cuando logró agarrar el brazo de Arien, ambos se detuvieron en el aire, flotando.

- Sabía que me atraparías. – sonrió Arien, tranquila.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más! – le recriminó Trunks atrayéndola hacia él para poder cogerla en brazos. Ellyon, se mantenía aferrada fuertemente a la camisa de Arien, con el cabello despeinado.

- …Esta chica está loca de remate – murmuró entre dientes el hada.

Sin hacerle caso, Arien miró a Trunks a los ojos y acarició su mejilla, sonriendo. El chico aún la observaba con rostro duro, pero ablandó el gesto ante la sonrisa de ella, y es que no podía resistirse.

- En quien realmente confío… es en ti – le dijo Arien. Trunks le sonrió tímidamente. De repente, en la profundidad del agujero comenzó a brillar una luz, al principio tenue, pero más potente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- ¿Qué debe ser eso? – se preguntó Ellyon.

- Será mejor que descendamos. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para quedarnos a mitad del camino. – dijo Trunks, y comenzó a descender suavemente por la fisura.

A medida que se iban acercando a la luz, comprobaron que tal resplandor provenía de una sala situada en el fondo del túnel. La temperatura subía por momentos y el oxígeno parecía comenzar a escasear. A Arien le costaba respirar y comenzó a sudar a causa del calor. Además un hedor a azufre había comenzado a invadir el túnel.

Trunks estaba acostumbrado a situaciones climáticas extremas, solía entrenar en desiertos o en lugares donde abundaba la nieve, por lo tanto la temperatura no era un problema para él. Además, en la sala del espíritu del tiempo la cantidad de oxígeno también era inferior a lo habitual.

Ellyon, por su parte, no necesitaba grandes cantidades de oxígeno para vivir, y las temperaturas tenían que ser extremadamente altas para afectarle, y no era el caso.

Tras unos largos minutos de descenso, Trunks por fin tocó el suelo rocoso. Arien saltó de sus brazos y cuando sus pies tomaron contacto con la roca advirtió que el calor traspasaba las suelas de sus zapatos. Y el calor en el ambiente era casi insoportable. La superficie de roca en la que se encontraban era un círculo de piedra, alrededor del cual un río de lava volcánica pasaba lentamente, rodeándolo.

- No me extraña que haga tanto calor y que huela tan mal, estamos en el infierno. – comentó Arien, angustiada.

- _Has __demostrado __tu __valía, __ahora __responderé __a __tus __preguntas_ – La misteriosa voz retumbó entonces con toda su magnificencia, sorprendiéndoles. Parecía provenir de la misma lava que circulaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Eres el Oráculo del Oeste? – Preguntó Arien.

- _Tengo __muchos __nombres_ – Respondió brevemente la voz.

Ellyon miró a Arien, y ésta guardó silencio tratando de pensar en la siguiente pregunta que le haría al Oráculo.

- ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – le preguntó la chica.

- _Eres __aquel __que __domina __los __vientos. __Eres __aquel __que __puede __provocar __las __más __violentas __tormentas. __Tu __nombre __es __Orkan._

Arien suspiró, desanimada y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? – Preguntó Ellyon, molesta. – Ya es el tercero que te lo dice…

Arien sintió una mano firmemente apoyada en su hombro. Giró su cabeza y vio a Trunks, asintiéndole en silencio para darle ánimos. Ella se armó de valor y le formuló la tercera pregunta.

- ¿Puedes hacer que Orkan salga de mi cuerpo sin dañarme?

Los tres guardaron silencio, esperando la respuesta del misterioso Oráculo.

- _Yo __no __puedo __hacer __eso_ – respondió la voz – _Tu __destino __está __ligado __a __ese __cuerpo __hasta __el __fin __de __sus __días. __Sólo __la __muerte __podrá __separaros._

- No vamos bien. No vamos bien. – murmuró Ellyon.

- De acuerdo. ¿Existe alguien o algo que pueda separarnos? – preguntó de nuevo la chica. Los segundos que transcurrieron hasta la respuesta del Oráculo fueron interminables.

- _Sí. __Existe __alguien __capaz __de __hacerlo. __El __mismo __al __que __guardas __lealtad __y __al __que __debes __tu __existencia. __El __mismo __que __te __dio __el __don __de __poder __introducirte __en __los __seres __humanos. __El __puede __hacerlo._

Ellyon agarró la manga de Arien para llamar su atención y la sacudió con fuerza. La chica, la miró extrañada, y el hada le susurró.

- ¡Valas! – Ellyon le sonreía de forma sincera, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido – ¡Es Valas quien puede hacerlo!

Arien y Trunks se miraron esperanzados, mientras Ellyon no soltaba la manga de la chica.

- _Un __cambio __está __a __punto __de __acontecer._ – dijo el Oráculo, de repente. Extrañados, los muchachos miraron a su alrededor, aún buscando inconscientemente al invisible dueño de aquella voz. – _El __día __que __el __Dewin __se __separe __de __su __vínculo __con __la __vida, __la __puerta __del __infierno __se __abrirá, __y __Tumno __será __liberado._ – La voz guardó silencio entonces, dejando a Trunks, Arien y Ellyon completamente desconcertados.

- ¿Qué? ¿si me separo de Orkan, se abrirá la puerta del infierno y Tumno podrá salir de allí? – preguntó Arien, acercándose a la lava.

- _Mi __visión __no __alcanza __más __allá. __Yo __no __puedo __predecir __el __futuro __de __los __seres __superiores __a __mí. __Debes __visitar __a __Valas. __Él __conoce __todas __las __respuestas._

- Visitar a Valas… Y ¿dónde puedo encontrarle? – Arien seguía caminando hacia la lava, ansiosa por conocer más respuestas. Trunks se dirigió hacia ella y la sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

- _Valas __mora __en __las __Montañas __de __Hielo, __en __la __cumbre __del __monte __Grimmur. __La __entrada __a __su __guarida __sólo __se __abre __una __vez __al __año. __Coincidiendo __con __el __solsticio __de __invierno, __a __medianoche._– Respondió el Oráculo

- De acuerdo. ¡Iremos a ver a Valas! – exclamó Arien.

- _Valas __solo __aparece __frente __a __los __cuatro __Dewin, __nunca __frente __a __uno __solo. __Los __cuatro __Dewin __representan __la __vida, __y __ante __Valas __son __una __única __entidad. __Encuéntrales._

- ¿Pero cómo voy a encontrarles? – dijo ella, frustrada. – ni siquiera puedo usar los poderes que se supone que tiene Orkan.

- _Encuéntrales_. – se limitó a repetir el Oráculo. – _Y __ten __cuidado __con __Orlog._ – Arien se extrañó con aquel nombre. Orlog, no lo había oído nunca antes.

- ¿Quién es Orlog?

En aquel momento la tierra comenzó a temblar, obligando a Arien a sujetarse a Trunks. Ellyon volaba de un lado a otro, alertada por los temblores.

- _Ya __no __puedo __ayudarte __más, __Orkan. __Tu __tiempo __se __ha __agotado._ – retumbó de nuevo la voz, tras lo cual, algunos peñascos comenzaron a caer de las paredes de roca, obligándoles a agruparse. La lava, aceleró su paso y el nivel subió, tragándose poco a poco la pequeña superficie en la que estaban.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Bramó Trunks, tomando a Arien en brazos y alzando el vuelo a toda velocidad. Ellyon, se agarró in-extremis al cabello de Arien de nuevo.

Los tres amigos ascendían veloces por el túnel por el que habían llegado a la sala de la lava, pero el nivel de lava volcánica había comenzado a subir de forma descontrolada y comenzó a inundar el agujero casi a la misma velocidad a la que ascendían ellos.

Trunks, sin aminorar la velocidad, dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta que aquella pequeña cueva estaba a punto de explotar por la presión del magma. El saiyajin, aumentó su ki y aceleró aún más, obligando a Arien y Ellyon a agarrarse aún más fuerte. Arien cerró los ojos, la velocidad a la que iban y aquel angosto pasadizo le mareaban.

Por fin, el muchacho llegó a la cueva por la que habían llegado al túnel, y sin poner los pies en el suelo, siguió volando a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos de roca, hasta que finalmente, salieron al exterior, sólo unos segundos antes de que la lava volcánica hiciera estallar la pared de roca del gran cañón.

Trunks se detuvo a bastante altura, evitando así que el magma les tocara, y Arien y Ellyon pudieron por fin abrir los ojos.

- Nos ha ido de un pelo – comentó Arien, observando el magma derramarse por la pared de roca.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Trunks.

- ¡Pues ahora, a buscar a Valas! – exclamó Ellyon, excitada por el peligro que acababan de pasar.

- Pero la guarida solo se abre a medianoche del solsticio de invierno, aún quedan 15 días para eso. – Argumentó Arien.

- Entonces te diré lo que haremos. – comenzó Trunks – iremos a casa, descansaremos, y comenzarás tu entrenamiento. Debes por lo menos intentar utilizar ese poder que todos dicen que tienes, y si hay que despertarlo, conozco la manera.

- Estás dándome un poco de miedo. – le confesó Arien, observando el rostro de Trunks que se había torcido en una mueca malévola - Esa manera de despertarlo no será violenta ¿verdad?

El muchacho no le respondió. Se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y a fruncir el ceño de tal modo que a Arien le recordó bastante a otra persona.

…

…

…

- Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo – la animó Trunks.

Se hallaban en una extensa pradera entre las montañas. Había pasado una semana desde la visita al Oráculo. Trunks la había llevado cada día hasta allí para instruirla en artes marciales. Ellyon permanecía sentada en la rama de un árbol sin perder detalle del entrenamiento de Arien. La chica había aprendido con rapidez algunos golpes y movimientos, y ya era capaz de mantener un ataque constante a un adversario poco poderoso. Obviamente, golpear a Trunks era como golpear un muro de piedra, así que el muchacho la animaba a emplearse a fondo, como si se tratara de un enemigo real.

El clima de la zona en la que estaban era más acorde a la época del año en la que se encontraban. El invierno solía pasar de forma suave en la capital del oeste, apenas como un fresco otoño, y en aquella zona, el aire se notaba más frío y seco, así que la muchacha llevaba puestos unos pantalones largos de color negro, anchos para moverse con facilidad, y una fina chaqueta para-vientos color violeta oscuro. Se había quitado el abrigo porque al hacer ejercicio notaba más calor.

La chica, adoptó de nuevo su posición de lucha. Los primeros movimientos que el saiyajin le había enseñado eran de Kung Fu, los mismos que al principio le había enseñado Son Gohan a él. Eran las primeras técnicas de lucha aprendidas por Son Goku y Krilin del mismo maestro Mutenroshi.

Arien se impulsó con energía hacia Trunks y dio tres fuertes puñetazos que el saiyajin detuvo con facilidad, seguidos de dos buenas patadas.

Aquel ataque fue uno de los más largos que la chica había hecho. Se mantuvieron así, uno atacando y el otro parando los golpes, durante casi diez minutos, pasados los cuales, Arien se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y con gotas de sudor cayéndole por la cara.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Arien. Descansa un poco ahora. – dijo Trunks, sonriendo.

La chica se relajó y se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando los ojos y apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Estaba exhausta. El muchacho la miró pensativo.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero creo que necesitas descansar. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos por hoy? – le preguntó Trunks. Ella levantó la cabeza levemente y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Me prometiste que… si me esforzaba y… y mejoraba, me… enseñarías a proyectar mi ki. – Dijo ella, respirando con dificultad.

- Mmh… No sé si estás en la mejor de las condiciones para empezar con eso. – Contestó Trunks, observando el aspecto de la chica, que parecía bastante cansada.

- ¡Vamos! Intentémoslo. He hecho el trabajo duro, déjame por lo menos intentar la parte interesante. ¡Por favoooor! – le pidió ella, juntando sus manos a modo de plegaria. Trunks la miró unos instantes, y finalmente suspiró, cediendo a su petición.

- Está bien. Pero si te notas cansada lo dejamos por hoy.

- ¡Te lo prometo!

- Acércate. Te haré una demostración. – dijo el chico, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos relajados.

Arien se sentó frente a el y guardó silencio observando la actitud calmada del saiyajin que parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo para concentrarse.

- Junta tus manos así… no, no tanto, deja un espacio entre ellas, como si sostuvieras una pelota invisible… Así está mejor. – Arien imitaba los movimientos y la posición del saiyajin tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. – Ahora mírame a mí. – Trunks cerró los ojos en completa calma y al cabo de unos segundos, una pequeña esfera de energía color azul, apareció entre sus manos, completamente estable. Trunks abrió entonces los ojos, miró sus manos y luego a Arien, que observaba concentrada todo lo que el chico hacía. – Debes cerrar los ojos, y concentrarte en la energía de tu cuerpo. Tienes que intentar notar esa energía en cada músculo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Después trata de canalizarla hacia tus manos. Vamos inténtalo. – dijo él, haciendo desaparecer la esfera de energía de entre sus manos. Arien suspiró, antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse, intentando sentir esa extraña energía de la que había hablado Trunks.

El chico se levantó y se alejó de ella dejándola a solas para que pudiera concentrarse mejor. _"__Esto __es __más __difícil __de __lo __que __pensaba. __¿Porqué __no __me __habré __quedado __callada?__"_, pensaba la chica después de 10 minutos seguidos tratando de encontrar aquella energía de la que le había hablado el saiyajin, sin lograrlo_.__"__¿Se __supone __que __debo __notar __mi __ki __y __canalizarlo? __Lo __único __que __noto __es __la __mirada __de __Ellyon __clavada __en __mi __cogote__…"_ Arien abrió un ojo y miró hacia arriba, casi sin mover la cabeza. Efectivamente, el hada se hallaba observando todo lo que hacía desde su rama. Afortunadamente había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

La chica suspiró y volvió a cerrar el ojo _"__Ahora __tengo __que __volver __a __empezar __de __nuevo__…"_. Arien, con el ceño fruncido, se relajó por completo, tratando de sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, cada músculo. Notaba la temperatura del ambiente, bastante cálida para ser un día de invierno, y la brisa fresca agitaba su cabello. Se concentró en cada uno de los folículos de su cabello, que, movido por la brisa, golpeaba suavemente su rostro. Notó la hierba, tierna y fría bajo sus piernas, y un calor interior que parecía comenzar a crecer dentro de ella… _"__Un __momento__… __¿Qué __demonios__…__?__"_ Arien, sin dejar de concentrarse, comenzó a sentir una energía que la rodeaba. La brisa, antes suave, se había convertido en un pequeño torbellino del cual ella era el vórtex. Su cabello, movido por el influjo del viento, flotaba por encima de su cabeza, y su ropa se agitaba sin cesar. De pronto, la temperatura de su cuerpo, aumentó considerablemente, y se canalizó de forma notoria hacia las palmas de sus manos, donde notó un fuerte chispazo que la sobresaltó y desconcentró. Arien dio un respingo y se inclinó hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo tras ella, para evitar caer de espaldas y su cabello caía de nuevo sobre su espalda, bastante despeinado. La chica miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en calma. No había ni rastro de aquel extraño viento que parecía haberla atrapado.

Arien buscó a Ellyon con la mirada, la pequeña hada se hallaba en su sitio, completamente estática, con sus grandes ojos aún más abiertos de lo normal y el ceño fruncido.

- Ellyon, ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Arien, levantándose del suelo.

El hada se dejó caer de la rama en la que estaba sentada y flotó junto a su rostro, con el gesto serio.

- No estoy segura. – respondió el hada – pero creo que tus poderes se han manifestado.

- ¿Mi ki? ¿He podido canalizar mi ki hasta mis manos? ¡Soy idiota! ¡Me he desconcentrado y no he podido comprobarlo! – Frustrada, Arien golpeó su mano izquierda con el puño derecho, y comenzó a buscar a Trunks con la mirada.

- …Eeh, digamos que no exactamente. – Constestó Ellyon.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Arien, observando extrañada el rostro del hada.

- …Bueno, si te refieres a la bola de energía que puede canalizar Trunks, entonces no lo has hecho. – El hada se encogió de hombros. Arien suspiró.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que he estado a punto. He notado una sensación muy extraña en las manos, como si todo el calor de mi cuerpo se dirigiera hacia ellas. Luego he sentido como un calambrazo y me he asustado. Si hubiera mantenido la concentración, quizás lo habría conseguido.

_"__O __quizás __probablemente __tendríamos __un __problema __ahora __mismo__"_, pensó el hada, mirando hacia otro lado. _"__Esto __no __puede __seguir __así. __Arien __tiene __demasiado __poder __dentro __de __sí. __Debe __aprender __a __utilizarlo __rápido. __Si __no __aprende __a __controlarlo __podría __provocar __un __desastre__"_ Ellyon flotó a más altura, para ocultar su cara de preocupación.

Ojalá estuvieras aquí… Ya hace tres semanas que nos separamos ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en venir? Esto se está poniendo complicado y Arien te necesita – Murmuró Ellyon misteriosamente, mientras observaba el horizonte.

...

…

…

- Estuviste cerca ¿eh? Toma, cógelo – Trunks hizo su aparición entre los árboles al cabo de cinco minutos. Llevaba tres melocotones en las manos, y arrojó uno de ellos hacia Arien, quien lo cazó al vuelo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, si no estabas aquí? ¿Y por qué te has ido? He estado a punto de conseguirlo. Noté una sensación muy extraña, como de calor dirigiéndose hacia mis manos y luego me desconcentré. No sé si lo conseguí o no.

- La primera vez es muy difícil lograrlo. Y es mucho más fácil hacerlo cuando estás a solas, puedes concentrarte mejor. Por eso me fui. Pero no estaba lejos, hay varios árboles frutales dentro de este bosque y fui a recoger algo para comer. – El chico se acercó más a ella. – Recuerda que puedo sentir tu energía aunque no esté aquí contigo. – Arien miró el melocotón, acariciando su suave piel, pensativa. – Lo has hecho muy bien. Cómete el melocotón, debes tener hambre.

- Sí, un poco – respondió Arien, tímidamente.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo, en una pequeña pradera, al calor de los rayos del sol, que aquel día brillaba con fuerza. Trunks ya casi había acabado su pieza de fruta mientras Arien aún se peleaba con su melocotón, mordiéndolo con fuerza. Era muy grande y costaba darle un bocado, pero estaba dulce y buenísimo. La verdad era que tenía muchísima hambre. No se había dado cuenta pero habían pasado ya varias horas desde que comieron en la Corporación Cápsula. El tiempo había pasado volando, y nunca imaginó que lo pasaría tan bien entrenando con Trunks.

- Me gusta mucho entrenar contigo – confesó la chica, tímidamente. – Es bastante divertido – sonrió, mirando a un sorprendido Trunks, que ya había terminado de comer.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole un buen mordisco a su melocotón. – Entonces es que no lo estoy haciendo bien. Le pediré consejo a mi padre. – bromeó el muchacho.

- ¡Di fe de ogurra! – Se quejó Arien, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de decir algo inteligible con aquel enorme pedazo de fruta metido en la boca. Trunks se rió y apoyó la espalda en la hierba.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ellyon? Le he traído un melocotón a ella también pero como no venga pronto me lo comeré yo.

- Cómetelo tú, y no le digas que has traído fruta. – le propuso Arien. Acabándose el último trozo de melocotón y tirando el hueso acto seguido.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala? – preguntó Trunks, observándola, divertido. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Tenía la cara sonrojada por el ejercicio que había hecho y se sacudía las manos graciosamente.

- Acércate. – le dijo Trunks, haciéndole un gesto con la mano e incorporándose del suelo. Ella obedeció, solícita, y se sentó más cerca de él. – Comes como un cerdito. Tienes un trozo de melocotón aquí.

Trunks se levantó hacia ella, y lamió suavemente la comisura derecha de sus labios, quitándole el minúsculo trocito de fruta que había quedado allí. Ella, que no se esperaba aquel gesto, cerró los ojos, y su cuerpo se sacudió en un escalofrío. El saiyajin se retiró algo de distancia de ella para ver la reacción que había provocado su gesto sobre la chica. Sonriendo, volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y lamió la otra comisura de sus labios, besando después su mejilla levemente.

Las manos de Arien se apoyaron en los hombros de Trunks, que llevó una mano a la espalda de ella, y siguió acariciando con sus labios el rostro de la muchacha, que permaneció inmóvil, disfrutando del suave contacto de los labios del chico en su piel.

Notaba calor, su respiración entrecortada y un sentimiento de anhelo crecer sin remedio dentro de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del chico e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello. Notó sus labios comenzando a bajar desde el lóbulo de su oreja hacia su cuello, ejerciendo la misma suave presión en su piel, provocándole escalofríos.

- Trunks… - Susurró ella, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

- ¿Mmh? – apenas contestó él, ocupado con el cuello de Arien.

- Te quiero. – dijo la chica, recostándose en la hierba. Trunks se acercó más a ella y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo.

- Yo también a ti. – murmuró él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- … Te necesito. – le confesó ella. Acariciando su cabello. Él le sonrió y volvió a besarle las mejillas antes de bajar de nuevo a su cuello.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de ella, mientras sus muslos se enroscaban en la cintura de Trunks. Con aquel sonido, los suaves besos del chico se convirtieron en insistentes y pasionales. Arien sentía como si la boca de él fuera a engullirla, y la buscó inconscientemente con sus labios, buscando su lengua ávidamente. Aquel beso se volvió más y más profundo, las manos de ambos explorando el cuerpo del otro.

De repente, Trunks se detuvo, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Los verdes ojos de Arien le observaban llenos de éxtasis, anhelantes de su contacto. Sus labios, húmedos, parecían ejercer sobre él algún tipo de magnetismo al que le era imposible resistirse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó suavemente ella, acariciando su rostro.

Trunks, no contestó, pero en lugar de seguir besándola rodó sobre su cuerpo, retirándose a un lado, nuevamente lleno de temores y dudas.

- ¿Trunks? – preguntó ella, extrañada. Se incorporó un poco para observar el rostro del muchacho. Se hallaba algo sonrojado, y con los ojos cerrados. Arien se inclinó sobre él y le miró, acariciándole el rostro, que notó más caliente de lo normal. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, si… No te preocupes por mí. – contestó él en un gruñido.

Arien, apartó su mirada. El muchacho parecía no querer saber nada de ella de repente. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? Hacía sólo unos instantes le había sentido tan lleno de deseo como lo estaba ella, y de repente, aquella pasión se había esfumado. Triste, y sin saber qué le ocurría a Trunks, Arien suspiró, levantándose del suelo.

- Voy a ver si encuentro a Ellyon. – dijo la chica, en un tono de voz bajo.

Arien se alejó lentamente, rodeando las lindes del bosque hasta desaparecer de su vista. _"__¿Qué__me__pasa?__"_, se preguntaba el saiyajin. En toda su vida había tenido más dudas que en aquellos momentos. Su fuerza, su poder y el orgullo de su raza no le servían absolutamente para nada. Al contrario, le estaban dificultando enormemente. Por que lo que al muchacho le ocurría era que tenía miedo de lastimar a Arien.

Sabía que aquel momento tenía que llegar y se moría de ganas de tener a su novia entre sus brazos. Antes que un guerrero saiyajin, antes que un ser con fabulosos poderes y habilidades, antes que todo eso, era un hombre de carne y hueso, con los mismos deseos y necesidades que cualquier otro hombre, y como tal ardía en deseos de tocarla, de besarla, de hacerla suya y darle todo el placer de que fuera capaz. Desde hacía varios días sólo podía pensar en su piel cuando estaba sólo en su habitación. Desde el día que la vio en la fiesta que organizó su madre, sólo pensaba en su cuerpo, pensaba en desnudarla lentamente y recorrer con su boca cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero tenía pánico. Tenía verdadero pavor a causarle daño por culpa de su fuerza. Se había visto a sí mismo perder el control rápidamente en varias ocasiones, volviendo en sí sorprendido por las reacciones que el contacto con Arien provocaban en su cuerpo y su mente. ¿Y si perdía el control sobre su cuerpo y le hacía daño? Podía matarla con facilidad con un solo dedo. Podía destrozar su cuerpo en segundos si se dejaba llevar por el deseo. Podía acabar con ella, y no iba a permitirlo.

…

…

…

Arien encontró a Ellyon no muy lejos de allí, el hada parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y no advirtió su presencia hasta que tuvo a la muchacha a sólo unos metros. Ellyon estaba sentada en unas rocas, mirando hacia el norte, en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Arien, cuando llegó junto a ella. El hada suspiró, mirándola brevemente.

- Nada especial. Supongo que daros un poquito de intimidad. – respondió, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro. Arien apartó la mirada, con el gesto serio.

- No es necesario. Creo que Trunks quería estar sólo.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó Ellyon, con curiosidad.

- No lo sé. A decir verdad, no sé qué le pasa realmente. Ni siquiera sé si me quiere. – confesó Arien, sentándose junto al hada.

- Típico de los hombres. – comentó Ellyon. – Cuando necesitas que sean sinceros, les encanta jugar al despiste. Y cuando simplemente necesitas de su presencia, desaparecen y no dan señales de vida. – Esto último lo dijo con algo de rabia contenida en la voz, volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia el norte con el ceño fruncido. Arien, sonrió.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú de hombres Ellyon! – comentó, con sorna.

- Pues te sorprendería todo lo que sé. Quizás no he tenido contacto físico con ninguno y no he mantenido ninguna relación amorosa. Pero llevo viviendo más de veinte mil años, suficientes para haber conocido a unos cuantos. – contestó Ellyon, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Arien volvió la mirada hacia el hada, con los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Veinte mil años? ¡No te creía tan vieja! – exclamó la muchacha.

- Pues ya lo ves. Así que, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a nuestro pequeño engendro? – preguntó el hada.

- No lo sé. – Respondió Arien, dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente a ambos lados del cuerpo. – Está muy extraño. A veces me da muestras de cariño, pero cuando yo le correspondo, se detiene en seco. Como si algo le detuviera a mostrarme su amor. Es de locos. – Arien se agachó para arrancar unas briznas de hierba y comenzó a juguetear con ellas. – Es como si tuviera miedo de algo.

- ¿Y porqué no se lo preguntas?

- No me responderá.

- Inténtalo, e insístele. Sé pesada, sé mortalmente pesada, que se canse de oírte. Que…

- Es decir, que sea como tú – dijo Arien, sonriendo.

- ¡Exacto! – Ellyon chasqueó sus dedos, celebrando que Arien hubiera entendido exactamente a lo que se refería.- Tienes esa opción, o seguir observando en silencio cada vez que te rechace, tratando de leerle el pensamiento. Y ese no es un don muy común. Si hay alguien que lo domine, desde luego no está en este momento donde debería estar… - gruó Ellyon, volviendo a mirar duramente el horizonte.

Arien, permaneció en silencio, pensando en las palabras del hada. Sí, lo haría, en cuanto tuviera la ocasión pensaba bombardear a preguntas al chico hasta que le explicara qué le pasaba, y si tenía que atarle a una silla hasta que hablara, lo haría.

…

…

…

En el viaje de vuelta, Arien trató de cambiar de estrategia. Si Trunks escondía algo, o le preocupaba alguna cosa, no iba a insistirle en seguida ni iba a mostrarse molesta por lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Simplemente se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado, y parecía que el saiyajin se mostraba relajado, casi aliviado de ver que la chica no le guardaba rencor.

Ellyon seguía taciturna, observaba el exterior de la nave como si viajara sola, ignorando a sus ocupantes, cosa rara en ella. Ni siquiera se mareó aquel viaje.

Cada uno de ellos se hallaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones, pero trataba de ocultárselo a los demás.

Una vez en casa, Arien subió junto con Ellyon a su habitación para ducharse. En la soledad de su dormitorio, la chica se desnudó, poniendo la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia que los robots domésticos se encargaban de vaciar cada día, y soltó su cabello, que había llevado recogido en una trenza. El hada apartó la cortina y se dispuso a observar el crepúsculo a través del ventanal, sentada en el suelo de la habitación.

Arien se duchó, relajándose bajo el agua caliente mientras esta le masajeaba los hombros. Para ella, aquel era uno de los placeres de la vida. Apoyada en la pared de la ducha, dejó escurrir el agua abundantemente a través de su cabellera, deslizándose por su espalda. La chica miró hacia abajo, aún tenía por estrenar uno de los botes de gel que Bulma le había comprado. El día que fueron de compras la peliazul le dijo que aquella fragancia tenía un efecto "mágico" en los hombres, y compró varios botes, regalándole dos de ellos a Arien. La muchacha imaginó que se había referido a Vegeta. Se agachó para coger el envase. "Espuma de ducha. Romero", ponía en letras azules sobre un fondo marrón oscuro. Arien se encogió de hombros, abrió el bote y puso una pequeña cantidad en sus manos. Las llevó a su nariz y olió el perfume. No había olido nunca un gel igual, era una mezcla de romero y eucalipto, delicioso. La chica masajeó su cuerpo con aquella suave espuma y luego lavó su cabello con el champú de leche de arroz que Bulma le había comprado el mismo día que el gel, y que tampoco había estrenado aún.

Salió de la ducha con un dulce aroma impregnado en su piel y su cabello. Arien secó suavemente su cuerpo y limpió el vaho del espejo con la mano para mirar su reflejo.

Se veía bonita. No extremadamente atractiva, pero sí que era bonita. Tenía el cuerpo atlético, aunque sus curvas no fueran de escándalo, pero estaba delgada y tenía el pecho bonito, en su justa medida en comparación con el tamaño de su cuerpo.

Arien se encontró a sí misma observando su reflejo desde todos los ángulos posibles, levantándose el pecho para ver el efecto, mientras rotaba sobre sí misma. Suspiró. Desde luego, modestia aparte, dudaba que el problema de Trunks estuviera relacionado con su aspecto físico. La chica observó de cerca el reflejo de su rostro. Sonrió y dijo para sí:

- De acuerdo. Si quieres hacerte el duro, veamos cuánto eres capaz de aguantar.

Secó su cabello alisándolo con secador y plancha, dejándolo brillante y suave. Salió del baño, y se dirigió directamente al vestidor. Estaba decidida a hacerle caer en sus redes aquella misma noche. Pese a no tener experiencia con los hombres, dudaba que alguno pudiera resistirse a ella cuando saliera de su habitación.

…

…

…

El semi-saiyajin había observado a su novia subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. La había notado algo distante. _"__Normal__"__, _pensó _"__la __he __apartado __de __mí __ya __dos __veces. __Lo __raro __es __que __no __me __haya __arrojado __algo __a __la __cabeza__"_. El chico se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotado, y cerró los ojos. Aquella había sido una tarde un poco dura, y agradecía a Arien que no le hubiera insistido más, no sabía cómo explicarle el motivo por el que no quería intimar con ella.

- ¿Trunks? – Escuchó que alguien susurraba. El muchacho abrió los ojos y se giró desde el sofá, para ver en el dintel de la puerta del salón a Nina, la científica que le había ayudado a investigar el misterio del lodo.

- ¡Nina!

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó ella, encogiéndose en la puerta y mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¡Claro! – respondió él, levantándose del sofá.

La chica se acercó a él. Ya se había quitado la bata del laboratorio y llevaba ropa normal. En su mano izquierda sostenía unos papeles que tendió a Trunks.

- Toma. Son los análisis de la muestra de lodo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Nina! ¿Habéis encontrado algo extraño? – preguntó el chico, comenzando a ojear los resultados que Nina le acababa de pasar.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte. He tardado tanto en traerte los resultados porque encontré algo muy extraño. Lo consulté con mis compañeros del laboratorio que tienen más experiencia. Y ellos lo corroboraron. La muestra de lodo, provoca la muerte a cualquier forma de vida que toma contacto directo con ella, ya sea bacteria, virus o mamífero. En este momento, la muestra está aislada en cuarentena, en el almacén de sustancias peligrosas.

- ¡¿Qué? – le preguntó Trunks, incrédulo.

- No sé de dónde sacarías aquella muestra, pero ten cuidado, Trunks. No toques nunca directamente con tu piel ese tipo de lodo, y si puedes, destrúyelo. No permitas que nadie lo toque.

El chico, desvió su vista de nuevo hacia los folios que la morena le había pasado.

- Muchas gracias, Nina, y no te preocupes, tendré cuidado. – dijo él, sonriendo.

Nina, le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para salir de la Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks, examinó el informe. Efectivamente una de las conclusiones escritas en la última hoja era que se clasificaba aquel compuesto como una sustancia altamente peligrosa, que en el peor de los casos podía ser utilizada como arma biológica.

El chico, suspiró, enrollando los papeles en su mano, y subió las escaleras con rapidez para dirigirse a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar, y de paso, también una ducha.

Cuando Trunks volvió a bajar al cabo de un cuarto de hora, su abuela estaba sentada en el sofá del salón con una taza de té en las manos, y mirando hacia las escaleras por las que descendía el semi-saiyajin.

- ¡Hola cariño! – le saludó amorosamente. – Dale un beso a tu abuela.

- Hola abuela. – respondió Trunks, acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla, antes de sentarse a su lado.

- ¡Mmmh! Qué bien hueles. – apreció la señora Briefs, sonriendo. Trunks se sonrojó.

- Acabo de ducharme.

- ¿Vais a salir esta noche, cierto? ¡Así me gusta! Los jóvenes debéis pasarlo bien. Y ¿a dónde vais a ir? – preguntó la señora, con la mirada perdida.

- …Eeh… Puees… Todavía no lo hemos decidido. – respondió Trunks. _"__¿Qué __haces __estúpido? __¿Por__qué __mientes? __¡No __tienes __planeado __hacer __nada __esta __noche!__"_, pensó el muchacho.

- ¿Qué tal si vais al festival del barrio antiguo? Celebran una fiesta en honor a la legendaria diosa de la luna, Chang'e. Cada año la celebran una semana antes del solsticio de invierno. Hay atracciones, también hay espectáculos y puestos de comida ambulantes.

_"__La __verdad __es __que __sería __una __buena __idea __llevar __a __Arien. __Sería __prácticamente __nuestra __primera __cita __para __divertirnos, __y __se __lo __debo, __por __cómo __me __he __portado __hoy__"__,_ pensó Trunks.

- Suena bien. Puede ser divertido. – murmuró Trunks. – Gracias abuela.

- ¡De nada, mi rey! – El chico sonrió. Le resultaba raro que su abuela le llamara cosas tan tiernas, pero le gustaba oírla. Su madre nunca había sido tan explícita hablando. Era cariñosa, sí, pero vivía más enfrascada en sus preocupaciones que su abuela, que vivía en su misterioso mundo interior.

- ¿Qué puede ser divertido? ¿Vamos a ir a algún sitio? – preguntó una voz, descendiendo por las escaleras.

Arien hizo su entrada en el salón vistiendo un vestido ceñido muy corto de color gris oscuro y una cazadora corta de cuero. Llevaba unos botines de suela plana de piel de color negro, y unas finas medias de rejilla negras le cubrían las piernas. El cabello le caía liso y suelto por encima de los hombros, y unos clips brillantes le sujetaban el flequillo hacia un lado, permitiéndole mostrar los ojos, maquillados con eyeliner y máscara de pestañas.

Trunks se quedó sin habla. Con la boca abierta miró a Arien sin saber qué decir en aquel momento.

- Estás… Estás preciosa – murmuró él, con un hilo de voz, tragando saliva a continuación.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – respondió ella, con una dulce sonrisa. Trunks se sonrojó como hacía días que no lo hacía y tuvo que apartar la vista para evitar mirarle descaradamente las piernas.

- ¡Querida, estas magnífica! – comentó la abuela. Arien rió y agradeció el comentario de la señora. – Pero será mejor que os marchéis ya, o no llegaréis a ver los espectáculos.

- Eeh… De acuerdo. – Trunks se levantó y tomó a Arien de la mano.

- ¡Espera querido! – exclamó la señora Briefs.

- ¿Sí? – se giró Trunks, visiblemente nervioso ante la noche que le esperaba.

- Llévate el coche nuevo del abuelo. No lo necesitará esta noche. – dijo la señora Briefs con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Está en el hangar, y la llave es la de color naranja.

- Vale. Gracias abuela. – Contestó Trunks.

- ¡Pasadlo bien!

Los dos chicos bajaron las escaleras hacia el hangar de la Corporación sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Arien estaba asombrada del efecto que había causado su aspecto sobre Trunks y sonreía disimuladamente, contenta de haber conseguido lo que quería.

El chico, llevaba a su novia de la mano escaleras abajo, y casi ni se atrevía a mirarla. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, se pondría colorado como un tomate, y prefería calmarse un poco antes de hacerlo.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta de acceso al hangar del edificio. Abrieron la puerta y encendieron la luz, y lo que vieron les dejó asombrados. Al meno dos docenas de los coches más exclusivos del mundo se hallaban alineados allí. Un BMW M3, un Audi R8 GT, un Mercedes SLS AMG, un Rolls Royce clásico, varios Ferrari y Maserati…

- ¡Por Kami! – exclamó Arien. – ¿Son todos de tu abuelo? – preguntó, asombrada.

- Por lo visto sí… Pero no sé cual debe ser el que decía mi abuela. – respondió Trunks.

Se acercó a un panel en una pared cercana donde estaban colgadas las llaves de todos los coches y buscó la de color naranja. La encontró y se giró para mirar los coches, sin saber a cual debía pertenecer.

Giró la llave y la miró por la parte posterior, descubriendo allí un botón de apertura. Lo pulsó, y con un agudo Bip, las luces de uno de los coches parpadearon, llamando su atención.

Arien se acercó hasta aquel coche, sonriendo emocionada.

- ¡¿Este es el coche que nos deja tu abuela? – preguntó, riendo. - ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Trunks se acercó al coche y se situó delante de él. Sonrió. Parecía que la noche no iba a ir tan mal como había pensado.

Abrió la puerta del Lamborgini Aventador de color negro de su abuelo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Arien ocupó el del copiloto, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El motor de doce cilindros del deportivo rugió al salir del hangar de los Briefs en dirección al centro de la Capital del Oeste.

* * *

><p>Pero, ¡cuantas preguntas en el aire!<p>

¿Qué pasará en la primera cita de Trunks y Arien? Menuda encerrona les ha hecho la abuela de Trunks. A salido todo rodado. XD. ¿Conseguirá Arien por fin lo que quiere? ;) Y... ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Ellyon? Está un poco rara, ¿En qué estará pensando?

Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, aunque estoy liada con Fire Wings, y con la traducción de un fic muy bueno al español. Pero el siguiente capi de Hope ya está en el horno, así que no os preocupéis, que en unos días estará subido ^^... Siempre que me escribáis bastantes comentarios, que en el anterior capítulo me fallásteis unos cuantos :´(.

¡Sabéis que adoro vuestras golosinas! ^^

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Besos

Syad


	24. Venganzas, conciertos y ojos ambarinos

Hola a todooooooos!

¿Preparados para leer el nuevo capítulo?

Supongo que sí! XD

Espero que os guste. Una cosa, en el capítulo hay un grupo que toca una canción. Esa canción es Lithium, de Evanescence. Podeis buscarla en youtube.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

Disfrutadlo! ^^

* * *

><p>- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Trunks, mirando de reojo a Arien.<p>

- ¿Puedo escoger? Pero, la verdad es que no conozco nada de la ciudad… ¿No íbamos a las fiestas del barrio antiguo? – preguntó la chica, incorporándose en el asiento. A pesar del aspecto deportivo y agresivo del coche, el interior y los asientos eran muy amplios, tanto que Arien se escurría hacia abajo de vez en cuando.

- Eeh… Sí, pero aún es pronto y tenemos toda la noche por delante… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta con el coche y luego vamos a cenar? – le propuso el chico.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Aceptó ella, sonriendo. La chica observó disimuladamente al saiyajin. Estaba guapísimo. Se había puesto una camisa negra con una cazadora del mismo color encima. Llevaba unos jeans azules que le quedaban bastante más ajustados que los pantalones anchos que solía llevar, y que le marcaban la musculatura de las piernas de forma increíble. Le llamó la atención que llevara unas deportivas azules, porque casi siempre calzaba botas.

Trunks puso rumbo a la carretera secundaria que comunicaba la capital del Oeste con la costa. Casi no estaba transitada, así podía conducir aquel coche sin poner en peligro a nadie. Conducir un Lamborgini Aventador sin ponerlo al límite de su velocidad máxima era prácticamente un crimen.

La carretera, sin iluminación, se extendía ante ellos, desierta. En la oscuridad de la noche las únicas luces de núcleos urbanos eran las de la capital del Oeste, a sus espaldas. Ante ellos, kilómetros y kilómetros de asfalto sin una sola señal de vida.

- ¿Estás preparada? – preguntó Trunks, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

- Supongo que sí… Pero, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? – preguntó tímidamente. Trunks le dirigió una fugaz mirada y rió levemente.

- Lo llevo en la sangre, Arien. Además, he tenido con mi madre a la mejor maestra posible. – dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Arien se sonrojara.

Trunks activó el cambio secuencial al volante y desconectó los controles de tracción. Pisó el acelerador progresivamente ganando velocidad y haciendo rugir el motor. Arien, tragó saliva. Obviamente confiaba en él, pondría su vida en manos del chico con los ojos cerrados, pero la sensación de ir a tal velocidad sobre el asfalto y escuchar el motor del coche rugiendo con tanta potencia, la ponía muy nerviosa.

Trunks tomaba las curvas con maestría, haciendo chirriar las ruedas y quitando y poniendo marchas como si de un conductor de rallyes se tratara.

Arien, en un acto reflejo, se agarró fuerte a su bolso, una bandolera donde llevaba unas cuantas cosas y que descansaba aún sobre su regazo. Tras algunos kilómetros de curvas entre montañas, Trunks redujo la velocidad y detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera, donde había un amplio espacio para aparcar, y paró el motor.

- No ha estado mal ¿eh? ¿Has pasado mucho miedo? – dijo el saiyajin. Arien giró la cabeza hacia el chico, que la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella se sonrojó, y en seguida recordó lo que se había propuesto. "Primer asalto. A ver quien gana", pensó la chica. Arien apartó el bolso de su regazo dejándolo caer en sus pies. Con aquel gesto, como sin darse cuenta, Arien dejó a la vista sus piernas. La falda del mini-vestido, se había subido un poco, revelando el elástico de sus medias, sujetas con unos ligueros negros. Los ojos de Trunks se dirigieron directa e irremediablemente hacia allí, y su respiración se entrecortó.

- Sólo un poco. Pero me gusta cómo conduces. – contestó ella, con voz traviesa. Arien se giró en el asiento para encarar completamente a Trunks, que se hallaba visiblemente nervioso. - ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, inocentemente.

- Eehh… Nada. Hace un poco de calor aquí. – respondió Trunks, obligándose a apartar la mirada del liguero de la chica, y peleándose con su propia chaqueta, para quitársela. Arien no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente, sabiendo que aquel comportamiento se debía a ella. – Mucho mejor ahora. – dijo el saiyajin, ya sin chaqueta, apoyando sus manos en el volante. Las mangas cortas de la camisa le ceñían los brazos ligeramente, de modo que entonces fue Arien quien no pudo apartar la vista de sus brazos.

El chico, se mantenía estático en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo, forzándose a no mirar a Arien para no dirigir sus ojos a partes impúdicas. Ella, advirtió aquel comportamiento de nuevo, y harta ya de aquello y decidida a arreglar el asunto, se inclinó hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. Trunks la miró súbitamente, sorprendido por aquel contacto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ella, seriamente.

- Nada… - contestó Trunks, tratando de fijar la mirada en el exterior del coche.

- No me mientas. Llevas muchos días así. ¿Por qué me estás evitando? Es que… - Arien dudó unos segundos antes de formular aquella pregunta –… ¿ya no me quieres?

Trunks la miró. Arien había bajado la vista para no enfrentarle a los ojos, temerosa de su respuesta.

- Claro que te quiero. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? – le contestó él, tomando a Arien por el mentón y levantando su rostro. Arien jugueteaba nerviosamente con el borde de la manga de la camisa del chico.

- Pues entonces, dime qué es lo que te pasa. Te comportas de un modo muy extraño. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? – Trunks volvió a apartar el rostro y esta vez fue ella quien se lo impidió, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. – Trunks, a mí… a mí me gustas mucho, y te quiero muchísimo, y… me gustaría que diéramos un paso más. Pero, siempre que estamos solos y comenzamos a besarnos, me alejas de ti. – El chico, bajó la mirada.

- …Arien, es… complicado de explicar. – Respondió él. – Y no creo que sea el momento para hacerlo. – concluyó, frunciendo el ceño, dispuesto a arrancar el coche.

Pero cuando dirigía su mano a la llave, Arien fue más rápida y la extrajo del contacto, alejándola de su alcance.

- ¡Arien! ¡Vamos, esto es bastante incómodo para mí! – se quejó el chico.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y crees que para mí no lo es cada vez que me rechazas? – exclamó ella. Trunks guardó silencio. - ¿la quieres? – preguntó Arien, enseñándole la llave. Trunks asintió, dirigiendo su mano hacia ella, creyendo que la chica se la iba a ceder.

- Pues entonces cógela tú mismo. – concluyó Arien con decisión, apartando su chaqueta y metiendo la llave en su escote. Los ojos de Trunks se dilataron al máximo. El chico apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, derrotado.

- Está bien. – gruñó con los ojos cerrados. – Lo que me pasa es que tengo miedo de lastimarte. Punto. Eso es todo. – confesó él, y apartó la mirada, incómodo y visiblemente colorado.

- ¿Lastimarme? – preguntó ella, sorprendida. – pero, ¿cómo vas a lastimarme? Si tú eres quien más me cuida del mundo. - Un silencio incómodo inundó el habitáculo del coche, esperando a que el muchacho lo rompiera.

- Arien, cuando estoy contigo no sé que me pasa, - comenzó a explicar él, suspirando. Dirigió sus ojos directamente a los verdes iris de ella y continuó. – pierdo el norte, pierdo el control sobre mí mismo… Me vuelves loco. A veces me doy cuenta de repente de lo que estoy haciendo, y tengo miedo de perder el control del todo y hacerte daño. – El muchacho acarició con el dorso de sus dedos el rostro de ella, que le miraba incrédula de lo que estaba oyendo, y completamente colorada. - Arien, soy un saiyajin. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y siguió notando el calor de los dedos del chico en su cara. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía se cambió de sitio como una gata, situándose a horcajadas encima de Trunks, que la observaba nervioso y sorprendido, mientras el hipnótico perfume que envolvía el cuerpo de la joven invadía sus sentidos. _Tumb__…_ un extraño latido sacudió su pecho de repente.

- Un saiyajin… Sólo sé lo que significa en parte. – le susurró, con los labios muy cerca de los de él. – pero si no me dejas averiguarlo… Nunca lo sabré. – Arien se inclinó sobre él para besarle, mientras su cabello acariciaba el rostro de Trunks, que gentilmente lo colocó tras sus orejas.

_Tumb,__Tumb__…_ De nuevo aquel extraño latido en el interior de su pecho. Arien se separó de él, y le miró de nuevo, con la frente apoyada en la del chico y su dedo pulgar acariciando suavemente el mentón de Trunks.

- Quiere decir, que puedo ser letal para ti. Podría matarte con un solo dedo, pulverizarte con un solo roce. – susurró Trunks, con sus azules ojos clavados en los verdes de ella. - ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó en un susurro, acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Arien, que le besó suavemente, rozándole apenas. Ella rodeó el fuerte cuello del chico con sus brazos, mientras que él trataba de evitar el contacto de sus manos con el cuerpo de ella.

- Eso no me da miedo. Lo que quiero… Es que confíes en ti mismo. Y si hace falta pronunciaré tu nombre las veces que haga falta para que no pierdas el control.

_Tumb,__tumb__… __Tumb,__tumb__… __Tumb,__tumb__…_ Los ojos de Trunks se cerraron, inspirando profundamente el perfume de Arien. Sus manos, que había mantenido lejos de ella, se posaron en sus piernas, acariciándolas suavemente, e introduciéndolas bajo su vestido poco a poco, dirigiéndolas a las caderas de la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suave gemido, suficiente para activar el resorte que el saiyajin tenía impreso en su ADN. Trunks se lanzó con fiereza sobre su cuello, pero ella le apartó gentilmente.

- Trunks… - susurró Arien. El muchacho parpadeó, recuperando el control, y le sonrió.

Los dedos de ella estaban entrelazados con el suave cabello de Trunks, y sus miradas se cruzaban, ejerciendo un poder hipnótico, casi magnético, el uno sobre el otro. Las manos de Trunks notaban el calor de la piel de ella y su suavidad.  
>Arien se acercó a los labios de él e introdujo la lengua en su boca, lamiendo suavemente sus dientes y su lengua. Él se separó unos centímetros, respirando entrecortadamente.<p>

- Arien, como sigas con esto no voy a poder detenerme. - Ella soltó una risita separándose de él.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - susurró, arqueando una ceja. Trunks sonrió, adentrando sus manos aún más por debajo de su vestido, y deslizándolas hasta sus caderas.

- Podrías tomarlo como una amenaza. Nunca dije que fuera inofensivo. - respondió él. Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos juguetonamente por encima de las tiras laterales de sus braguitas. Ante la incrédula mirada de ella, esbozó una traviesa sonrisa torcida, frunciendo el ceño. - Pero sí imprevisible.  
>Arien le sonrió y llevó sus manos a los botones de su camisa, comenzando a desabrocharlos, lentamente.<p>

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces… Yo también puedo serlo.

El saiyajin la besó nuevamente, mientras las manos de Arien trabajaban en el cierre de su camisa, abriéndola completamente. Trunks contuvo el aliento cuando Arien acarició su pecho desnudo. La chica se separó de él para poder mirar con detalle el escultural cuerpo del muchacho. El saiyajin observaba en silencio a la chica, mientras recorría suavemente sus abdominales con sus dedos. Arien le observaba con atención. Cada uno de sus músculos, cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo, parecían estar perfectamente diseñados y construidos para la batalla. Las cicatrices, vislumbradas apenas otras veces, se mostraban claramente ahora ante ella, como un recuerdo de cada una de las batallas pasadas, una marca imborrable de todo el dolor vivido. Arien recorrió aquellas marcas con sus dedos, especialmente una de forma circular que el chico tenía en el pecho.

- Debió dolerte mucho... - se lamentó ella, con una expresión triste en el rostro. Trunks sonrió.

- No lo recuerdo.

Arien se inclinó sobre el pecho de Trunks y besó su cicatriz. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío al notar el contacto de los labios de Arien con su piel, y cerró los ojos.  
>Arien, observó su reacción. Tímidamente volvió a besar el pecho del chico, deslizando sus labios, apenas manteniendo contacto con su piel. Un gruñido sordo salió de la garganta de Trunks, que abrió los ojos para mirar a la chica. Ella comenzó a recorrer con su lengua la piel que antes habían tocado sus labios, probando su sabor por primera vez. Notaba su piel caliente, y un sabor ligeramente dulce que fue como una droga para ella, llevándola a succionar pedazos de su piel para sentir aquel delicioso sabor aún más intensamente. El largo cabello de la chica acariciaba el abdomen de él, mientras Arien subía por su pecho dirigiéndose al cuello del guerrero.<br>Las manos de Trunks hacía rato que habían perdido la timidez, subiendo el vestido de Arien por encima de su cintura, dejando visible la parte inferior de aquel exquisito y delicado conjunto de encaje negro. La chica devoraba el cuello del saiyajin, y Trunks dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido de placer. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación que los labios de la chica generaban en él, y comenzó a deslizar su vestido lentamente para sacárselo. La llave que la chica había escondido en su escote, calló sobre el regazo de él. Ella sonrió.

- Trunks. - dijo de repente ella.

- ¿Si? - susurró él.

- ¿No te has transformado? ¿Aún eres tú? - preguntó ella juguetonamente. Trunks le sonrió, llevando sus manos aún más arriba, bajo su vestido, y palpando el sostén de encaje de ella.

- Sí - respondió él, dirigiendo sus profundos ojos a los de ella.

- Me alegro. Lo has hecho muy bien, ya has recuperado la llave. - respondió ella, sonriendo con maldad. Detuvo las manos del chico, apartándolas gentilmente mientras le daba un beso en los labios, dejándole perplejo. Arien colocó su vestido en su sitio y deslizó un dedo por el pecho de Trunks, que seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Esto es una pequeña venganza por las dos veces que me has rechazado. - Dijo, guiñándole un ojo. – Tenía que hacerte probar tu propia medicina. ¿No crees? - La chica soltó una risita burlona. - Tengo hambre, y me gustaría ir al festival. - La chica se colocó de un salto nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto – Además, - continuó – No quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil. – concluyó la chica, sacándole la lengua al pelilila, que la miraba de reojo.

Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que se lo merecía. El saiyajin dejó escapar un quejido lastimero, y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa. Arien sujetó su rostro gentilmente entre sus manos y le besó dulcemente. El saiyajin suspiró y se dio por vencido.

…

…

…

El centro de la ciudad estaba abarrotado de gente. Parejas, familias enteras y grupos de amigos habían acudido al festival que se celebraba en honor a Chang'e, la diosa de la luna. Aunque la noche ya hacía horas que se había cernido sobre la Capital del Oeste, los niños permanecían jugando las calles, comiendo helados o golosinas compradas en los puestos de comida ambulantes, o jugando en los puestos de tiro al blanco. Decenas de atracciones ambulantes se habían instalado a las puertas del parque de atracciones de la Capital, cerrado ya a aquellas horas, y habían tomado el relevo de este en cuanto a diversión nocturna. La gente hacía cola ante tio-vivos, pequeñas montañas rusas y pasajes del terror, entre otras atracciones de feria.

Una calle bastante ancha había sido cortada y habilitada como aparcamiento, en el cual, muchos curiosos hacían corrillo rodeando un fabuloso deportivo negro con el logotipo de la Corporación cápsula en vinilo rojo sobre el capó.

Habían esperado que del coche bajaran el presidente de la empresa o su hija, pero habían visto bajar del vehículo a una pareja joven, desconocida para todos. El muchacho, se parecía bastante a la hija del presidente, pero la chica era una total desconocida.

Tras algunos momentos de incomodidad, en los que Trunks y Arien habían sido incluso perseguidos por los curiosos, habían logrado despistarles entre la multitud y se habían mezclado con la gente en la zona de puestos de comida ambulante.

Arien, comía con cuidado unos fideos de arroz con ternera, mientras observaba cómo Trunks daba cuenta a su quinto plato de arroz. Ambos se hallaban sentados ante la pequeña barra de un puesto de comida callejero.

Durante la cena habían comenzado a hablar sobre la visita que debían hacer a Valas. Trunks había dedicado la mayoría de las tardes de aquella semana a buscar a los otros tres Dewin. Debían llevarles frente a Valas, de lo contrario, este no aparecería. Son Gohan y Krilin habían estado ayudándole a recorrer las ciudades y los pueblos en búsqueda de alguna señal que les indicara la presencia de alguno de los Dewin que faltaban, pero pese a todos los esfuerzos, no habían encontrado nada. Los tres guerreros, trataban de detectar el ki de los Dewin. Suponían que debía ser diferente al del resto de los humanos, pero no habían notado nada fuera de lo normal, y teniendo en cuenta que el ki de Arien seguía siendo el mismo, habían llegado a la conclusión que la energía de estas criaturas no iba a manifestarse a menos que estuvieran en peligro, todo ello considerando que dominaran sus propios poderes.

- Ojalá supiera el modo de contactar con ellos, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de manifestar mis poderes. Me cuesta muchísimo hacerlo. - suspiró la chica, removiendo un par de fideos que le quedaba en su cuenco.

- No te preocupes, Arien. Estás haciendo muchos progresos, debes seguir esforzándote. Además, te prometo que encontraré a los Dewin que faltan antes del solsticio. - El muchacho apartó su plato e inclinó el cuerpo hasta interceptar la mirada de Arien, provocándole una sonrisa.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa. Trunks la observó detenidamente en silencio antes de pedirle al camarero un sexto bol de arroz con pollo, que le fue servido casi instantáneamente. La chica le miró un par de minutos, incrédula.

- Si esta es tu forma de despistar a la gente, creo que no va a dar buen resultado… - murmuró la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo hambre – se defendió él. – ¿Qué querrás hacer después? – preguntó Trunks.

- No sé. Pasear un poco. He oído decir a una chica que había un concierto esta noche.

- Podemos ir a verlo, si quieres. – dijo él, apartando su bol de arroz, ya vacío. Arien, dejó aparte el suyo y miró a Trunks, que le devolvía la mirada. Pese a todas sus preocupaciones, se sentía la muchacha más afortunada del mundo. Estaba sentada junto al chico más atractivo, gentil y fuerte de aquel lugar, probablemente de toda la ciudad, y no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Los grupos de jovencitas cuchicheaban mientras dirigían miradas a escondidas hacia Trunks, que, como siempre, no se enteraba de nada. Incluso las chicas que iban acompañadas de sus novios, le dirigían miradas furtivas. El chico dio un último trago a su refresco y depositó la lata, vacía, sobre el mostrador del puesto de comida. - ¿Qué? – preguntó él, sintiéndose observado por su novia. Arien se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. - ¿ya has terminado?

- ¡Si! – respondió ella. Trunks extrajo un par de billetes del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los dio al dueño, que los recibió sonriendo.

- Pues, vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar entre una multitud de gente. Se oía mucho ruido, gritos, risas y música. Los muchachos caminaban lentamente deteniéndose a mirar las atracciones de feria y los puestos de juegos o apuestas. De repente, apareció ante Arien un rostro conocido pero inesperado.

- ¡¿Te parece divertido? ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! – le reprimió Ellyon con sus bracitos en jarras y dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria a Arien, quien no sabía bien qué contestarle.

- Eeeh, lo siento Ellyon. – Se disculpó la chica.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Tuve que preguntarle a la abuela de Trunks dónde demonios os habíais metido! ¡Me habéis dado el esquinazo! – exclamó la pequeña hada, dirigiéndose ahora al semi-saiyajin.

- Ellyon, baja la voz. Llamarás la atención de la gente. – le aconsejó el guerrero, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios.

- ¿Tú también? Además, llevo buscándoos por aquí hace más de dos horas, y os puedo asegurar que no hay rostro conocido que se me escape entre tanta gente, así que ¿dónde estabais? – les preguntó Ellyon, con tono acusador cruzándose de brazos. Arien y Trunks se miraron con urgencia en el rostro y visiblemente ruborizados.

- Eeeeh, pues… - comenzó a decir Trunks.

- … ¡Oh vamos, Ellyon! Métete aquí… - dijo la chica, agarrando al hada y lanzándola dentro de su bolso, cerrando la solapa después.

- ¡Arien! ¡No te vas a librar! ¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí por gusto? ¿Crees que te sigo porque quiero? ¡Lo hago para protegerte, idiota! _Is__féidir__go__bhfuil mé i__gcónaí mar__an__gcéanna? __Cad__a bhfuil mé ag__dul Arna__dhéanamh seo?__…_- El hada siguió con su retahíla en el acostumbrado idioma que solía murmurar para sí misma cuando se enfadaba. Arien suspiró, el bolso amortiguaba bastante bien las frases de Ellyon, y el ruido a su alrededor ayudaba a pasar desapercibida su presencia.

Trunks se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa, que Arien no pudo más que corresponder. "A ver cómo le explico luego que antes de venir a la fiesta estábamos dando un _paseo_ en coche…", pensaba la chica. Tras el encuentro con Ellyon prosiguieron su camino, con el hada en el bolso de Arien.

Llegaron frente a un puesto de tiro al blanco. Colgado del techo, Arien vio algo que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Los ojos de la chica brillaban con una luz especial.

- ¡Ooh, mira allí! – exclamó Arien, haciendo que Trunks dirigiera la vista hacia un peluche que colgaba de un gancho. Era un gato de peluche blanco y gris, pero Trunks no encontraba nada especial en él.

- ¿Qué? Sólo es un muñeco - contestó él.

- ¡Es precioso! - añadió Arien soñadora. - Me encantaría conseguirlo.

- ¡Y aquí tenemos a una guapa señorita! - dijo por el micrófono el dueño del puesto de tiro. Arien se sonrojó un poco y miró a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que se refería a ella. - ¿Le gustaría probar? ¡Es muy fácil! - le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo. El puesto pertenecía a una familia de zíngaros. El hombre que animaba a la gente era alto, muy moreno de piel, con barba de una semana y cabello largo recogido en una coleta. Bastante atractivo, pese a estar tan desaliñado. Arien sonrió, y se armó de valor. Trunks le dio un empujoncito para acercarla al mostrador del puesto de tiro. Ella rió, y miró hacia atrás para encarar al semi-saiyajin.

- ¡De acuerdo! - dijo ella, subiéndose las mangas de la chaqueta.

- Cuando era pequeña jugaba con mi padre a tirar botes de la rama de un árbol a pedradas. ¡Espero no haber perdido la puntería!

- … ¿a pedradas? ¡Qué delicadeza! - murmuró Trunks, sarcástico. Arien le sacó la lengua.

- Muy bien, señorita. Aquí tiene sus proyectiles. - dijo el hombre de la barba dándole a Arien 3 pelotas de goma del tamaño de una ciruela. – Y Allí están las dianas, debe acertar en el centro tres veces, y que las dianas caigan hacia atrás lo suficiente como para activar el silbato. Esa es la prueba de que ha acertado en el blanco. Así que deberá lanzar con fuerza. Si consigue tres blancos podrá escoger el premio que quiera. - explicó el zíngaro.

Arien observó la diana. Era de hierro y se trataba de un blanco bastante pequeño en comparación con las bolas que debía lanzar, pero aún así se armó de valor y se dispuso a efectuar el primer tiro. La chica respiró hondo, se concentró en el blanco y, lanzó la bola, acertando en el centro y haciendo caer la diana.

¡Piiip! El silbato sonó.

- ¡Muy bien, Arien! ¡Ya tienes uno! - la animó Trunks, riendo. Acababa de descubrir otra de las facetas de Arien, lanzadora de proyectiles.

Arien rió, haciendo un gesto de victoria con los dedos, y cogió otra bola de goma. Como la vez anterior, la chica se concentró en la segunda diana y lanzó el proyectil, acertando en el blanco de nuevo.  
>Silencio. El silbato no se oyó aquella vez. La diana seguía firme en su sitio.<br>Trunks se puso serio, y Arien cambió su cara de felicidad a una expresión de tristeza.

- Recuerde que debe lanzar con fuerza. - comentó risueño el hombre de la barba. - Si el silbato no suena, el tiro no es válido. Pero lance su última bola, si acierta dos veces aún puede escoger un pequeño premio.

Arien, miraba al hombre incrédula, estaba segura de haber lanzado con la misma fuerza o más que la vez anterior, pero aquella diana no había cedido hacia atrás, seguro que la bisagra estaba oxidada. La chica frunció el ceño y lanzó la última bola, acertando en el tercer blanco pero sin que este cayera para activar el silbato. De modo que la chica no ganó nada.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, señorita! ¡En otra ocasión será! Lo ha hecho muy bien - El hombre moreno le guió un ojo y se dirigió a la otra punta del puesto, donde un joven probaba suerte con sus lanzamientos.

Arien suspiró y dirigió una última mirada triste al peluche que tanto le gustaba, antes de dar media vuelta. Pero Trunks la detuvo, sujetándola por el brazo.

- Déjame que pruebe suerte yo. A ver, ¿es aquel el muñeco que te gusta? - preguntó, señalando el gato. Arien asintió con la cabeza. - veamos qué tal lo hago. ¡Oiga, déme tres bolas a mí! - exclamó el saiyajin, sacando del bolsillo el dinero correspondiente y depositándolo en el mostrador.

- ¡Otro valiente por aquí! Aquí tiene señor - dijo el hombre, dejando sobre el mostrador metálico las tres bolas de la apuesta de Trunks.

El chico cogió una y miró a Arien, guiñándole un ojo. Dirigió la vista entonces a las dianas y lanzó la bola con fuerza, tirando el blanco y golpeando con la bola la plancha metálica trasera del puesto de tiro, dejándola abollada por el impacto del proyectil.  
>¡Piiip! El silbato indicó un acierto.<p>

- … ¡Muy bien, por aquí tenemos un buen tirador! - comentó el dueño, observando la marca que el pelotazo había dejado sobre la parte posterior de su negocio.

Trunks cogió otra pelota y observó una de las dianas que había fallado cuando Arien había lanzado. Lanzó el proyectil aún con más fuerza que la vez anterior, rompiendo el soporte de la diana y activando el silbato. La bola salió rebotada hacia el techo, haciendo explotar una bombilla. El dueño del puesto, se sobresaltó por el impacto, y dudó unos instantes antes de hablar a través del micrófono, mientras estudiaba a Trunks con desconfianza.

- .. Eh, sí... ¡bieen! Otro acierto, parece que está en racha...

Una multitud de curiosos y el resto de personas que estaban jugando junto a Trunks, se detuvieron para mirar al saiyajin y la diana de hierro que acababa de partir. El silencio le rodeó cuando Trunks se preparaba para efectuar el tercer tiro. Apuntó a la tercera diana, que no había caído cuando Arien tiró por tercera vez.

- Eeh... Señor, recuerde tirar con fuerza, algunas se atascan. - dijo el zíngaro, con seriedad.

"Se atascan, ¿eh?... Ya veremos si se atasca con esto", pensó Trunks. Arien guardaba silencio un paso más atrás del chico y observaba con expectación. Trunks lanzó la tercera bola, arrancando la tercera diana de su soporte. La bola atravesó esta vez el plafón metálico trasero del puesto de tiro, abriendo un agujero de más de un palmo en el metal, y se incrustó en el tronco de un árbol situado detrás del puesto.  
>¡Piiip! El silbato sonó por tercera vez.<p>

La gente aplaudió el tiro de Trunks, pese a no creerse lo que acababa de hacer, pero la mayoría pensó que se trataba de un truco de los mismos responsables del puesto de tiro para atraer al público. El zíngaro emergió del suelo de la atracción, mirando a Trunks con miedo. El pelilila se encogió de hombros mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa amenazadora en el rostro.

- Arien, escoge tu premio. - dijo Trunks con voz calmada, mirando fijamente al dueño del puesto de tiro.

La muchacha aplaudió con alegría y se acercó al mostrador. Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, se puso de puntillas y señaló el gato de peluche que tanto le gustaba. El hombre, con gesto derrotado, bajó el muñeco con la ayuda de un gancho y se lo tendió a la muchacha, mientras aún vigilaba al joven que le acababa de estropear la noche.  
>Arien, con el gato en las manos, se giró, feliz, y se arrojó a los brazos de Trunks, que rió ante el gesto de la chica, algo ruborizado. La muchacha le soltó y se puso a mirar de cerca su peluche. Trunks se acercó al mostrador de nuevo, provocando que el dueño retrocediera unos pasos.<p>

- Creo que debería engrasar las bisagras de las dianas, algunas se atascan… - le aconsejó el saiyajin, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí junto a su novia.

- ¡Muchas gracias Trunks! - Exclamó Arien, feliz, con su peluche fuertemente abrazado.

- No hay de qué - respondió Trunks, contento de ver que la chica se había olvidado del tema de los Dewin, al menos momentáneamente.

Siguieron caminando entre la multitud, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una amplia zona aún más llena de gente. A partir de aquel punto, ya no había más atracciones. Aquella parte estaba menos iluminada, y al fondo había un escenario, con todo preparado para que saliera un grupo de música a tocar. En aquel descampado había muchísima gente, sobretodo en la parte delantera, frente al escenario. Un grupo de unas diez personas vestidas de negro vigilaban que nadie subiera al escenario y tocara nada.

- Avancemos un poco, desde aquí no veremos nada. - dijo Trunks. Arien se mostró de acuerdo.

Cogidos de la mano para no perderse, comenzaron a avanzar entre la gente en dirección al escenario. Encontraron un buen sitio, desde el que podían ver todo con detalle pero sin estar demasiado cerca. En la parte delantera había demasiada gente agolpada y empujándose.  
>De repente, los focos se apagaron y la gente comenzó a gritar, reclamando con coros al grupo que iba a tocar. Arien y Trunks dirigieron la vista al escenario. Parecía que un grupo de personas se acomodaban en él, tomando sus respectivos instrumentos, pero al estar todo a oscuras no se les veía las caras.<p>

- ¿Cual debe ser el grupo que viene a tocar? - preguntó Arien, curiosa. Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que había allí. Alguien, junto a ella, le contestó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas quién toca hoy? ¡Hoy tocan los Mystics! - exclamó aquel desconocido, antes de avanzar a empujones entre la gente, para acercarse más al escenario.

Arien se quedó muda y estática en su sitio. El mundo dejó de moverse a su alrededor. Con los ojos abiertos como platos dirigía su mirada, ausente, al escenario en el que el grupo se preparaba para comenzar a tocar. La muchacha, se tapó la boca, temblando ligeramente. Ellyon, escondida en su bolso, notó que algo iba mal y se asomó bajo la solapa para mirar a Arien.

- ¡Arien! ¡Psst! ¡Oye! - La muchacha no reaccionaba. El hada, preocupada, sacó medio cuerpo del bolso para pellizcar a la chica en el brazo. No reaccionó. - ¿Arien?

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Trunks. La chica había perdido el color en las mejillas y su piel era blanca como el papel. - Arien... - repitió el saiyajin.

Pero de repente, como un resorte y sin previo aviso, Arien comenzó a avanzar entre la gente, empujando con violencia para apartar a las personas de su camino. Trunks comenzó a seguirla con algo de dificultad. Arien se agachó entonces y comenzó a avanzar a gatas, pasando entre las piernas de la gente, de aquel modo podía avanzar más deprisa. El saiyajin, oteó por encima de las cabezas de los asistentes, tratando de localizarla, pero no la veía, y comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¡Arien! - gritó el muchacho, apartando a la gente con rudeza para poder avanzar, llevándose algunos improperios.

Entonces las primeras notas de una canción comenzaron a sonar con fuerza, provocando que la gente comenzara a gritar, y los focos que habían estado apagados empezaron a parpadear con un ritmo rápido, iluminando a los componentes del grupo. (***canción***)

Trunks, con desesperación, trataba de encontrar a la chica, pero era imposible, la gente no paraba de gritar y saltar y él no podía ver nada.

Arien, por su parte, se había acercado al escenario todo lo que podía para mirar a la cantante, y en un momento dado, esta levantó la vista del piano y miró al público, que cantaba la canción con ella. Arien vio entonces sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Y se tapó la boca de nuevo para reprimir un sollozo, sin poder articular palabra, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Trunks ya no podía verla, la había perdido del todo. Arien lloraba en silencio, con la boca aún tapada y los ojos muy abiertos, y sentía como si estuviera sola en aquel lugar, frente a aquella mujer al piano. De pronto Arien comenzó a oír un extraño zumbido en su cabeza y la sacudió, justo en el momento que la canción acababa. La chica sentía que no podía más y se fue corriendo hacia el lado opuesto por el que había venido, alejándose de Trunks, y saliendo de la zona del concierto.

Trunks, trataba de detectar el ki de Arien para encontrarla, pero había tal cantidad de gente en el concierto que no podía visualizarlo en su mente. Además, el ki de Arien era débil, como el de todos los humanos corrientes. El muchacho giraba sobre sí mismo, tratando de localizarla entre la multitud pero era inútil.

- ¡Arieeeeeen! - Trunks comenzó a llamarla a gritos sin obtener respuesta, además, su voz era amortiguada por el potente sonido que provenía del array de altavoces que pendía de la estructura superior del escenario.

Finalmente optó por elevarse sobre la explanada para tratar de localizarla. El público estaba tan enfrascado en el espectáculo que no reparó en una figura humana que volaba sobre sus cabezas. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Trunks seguía sin encontrarla. El muchacho aterrizó lejos de la multitud, a un lateral de la explanada del concierto y optó por buscarla en otro lugar.

- Arien, ¿dónde te has metido? - resopló el chico. Era extraño que la chica hubiera desaparecido de aquella manera.

Trunks seguía mirando a su alrededor, ya en una zona alumbrada sólo por la luz de la luna y prácticamente vacía, a excepción de algunas parejas que paseaban románticamente cogidos de la mano. El semi-saiyajin comenzaba a preocuparse. Giró sobre sí mismo y fijó su mirada en los árboles. Tras de sí, había un parque contiguo a la explanada del concierto, y, algo en el suelo atrajo su atención.

Trunks se acercó hasta un bulto blanco y gris que había tirado en la hierba y lo levantó del suelo. Era el peluche de Arien.

Trunks, preocupado, miró hacia el interior de aquel parque y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en la oscuridad buscando a Arien, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

...

...

...

Arien se encontraba en medio de un pequeño bosque, al otro lado del parque donde la buscaba Trunks. Había cruzado aquel parque a todo correr, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de las pocas personas con las que se cruzaba. Había perdido el peluche que Trunks había conseguido para ella. Pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Sentada en una piedra, lloraba amargamente.

Ellyon emergió de su bolso y la observó en silencio. Arien levantó la cabeza despacio y la miró con tristeza, mordiendo suavemente las puntas de sus pulgares y tratando de contener los sollozos para poder hablar. Pero era inútil, tenía un nudo en el pecho que no podía contener y, finalmente, bajó la mirada de nuevo.

El hada se sentó en el hombro de Arien, extrañada por su comportamiento

- Creía que podía hacerlo, Ellyon - susurró Arien, al cabo de unos minutos, un poco más serena - de verdad que creía que cuando la viera podría mantenerme firme… Pero no he sido capaz... Cuando he visto sus ojos, ha sido como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos... – Los sollozos volvieron de nuevo a la garganta de la chica.

- Arien ¿Por qué te has puesto así? ¿Quien es aquella mujer? – le preguntó el hada, curiosa, apartando un mechón de pelo de la muchacha para poder ver sus ojos. Arien giró el rostro para mirar al hada, su mirada era la más triste que Ellyon había visto nunca.

- Es mi madre, Ellyon. – contestó Arien - La misma que murió a manos de los androides en mi línea temporal cuando yo tenía 7 años – Arien enterró el rostro en sus manos. Ellyon la observó con ojos tristes, sin saber qué decir.

Y de pronto, detectó algo. El ambiente se volvió tenso, tétrico. Ellyon observó el a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que una extraña niebla había comenzado a rodearlas, débilmente primero, pero cada vez más densa.

- … Arien… creo que deberíamos volver. – propuso el hada, en un susurro.

Algo no iba bien. Una presencia extraña se está acercando. Podía sentirla, la había detectado muchas veces durante toda su larga vida, y había experimentado el mismo escalofrío cada vez. Pero aquella vez era más intenso.

Ellyon miró a Arien con urgencia. La muchacha permanecía con aspecto derrotado y la cara escondida en las manos, ignorando por completo lo que el hada sentía.

- Arien, debemos irnos de aquí ya. – le dijo Ellyon, en un tono de voz más fuerte.

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró al hada, que observaba con atención los árboles que las rodeaban. Arien se percató de repente de la expresión de preocupación que ensombrecía el rostro de Ellyon.

- Ellyon ¿qué pasa? – susurró la chica, comenzando a mirar curiosamente la oscuridad que las rodeaba.

La niebla se hizo más densa, impidiéndoles ver más allá de los pocos árboles que tenían a su alrededor, y el frío del ambiente erizó la piel de la chica, obligándola a cerrarse la cazadora en busca de abrigo.

- Levántate. – le ordenó Ellyon. - ¡Vamos! – exclamó, haciendo reaccionar a Arien como un resorte, que se incorporó de aquella piedra, observando en pie y con miedo la espesura inescrutable. – Tenemos que salir de aquí, y rápido. Hemos de volver con Trunks enseguida.

Arien, se dispuso a echar a correr, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, divisó algo extraño a su alrededor. Desde todas direcciones se acercaban hacia ellas lentamente unas figuras caminando de forma extraña, rodeándolas. De pronto, un sonido horriblemente familiar para la chica le heló la sangre en las venas. Un olfateo. Las fantasmagóricas figuras se acercaban peligrosamente guiándose por su olfato.

Las figuras poco a poco se hicieron claramente visibles. En el pequeño claro donde estaban Arien y Ellyon apareció un grupo muy numeroso de Moradores. Arien creyó que se desmayaba. Si uno sólo ya fue terrorífico, ahora estaba segura de que jamás podría quitarse de la cabeza la visión de aquellos catorce cadáveres putrefactos, acercándose hacia ella. Los Moradores, ciegos, comenzaron a gruñir amenazadoramente, enseñando sus hinchadas encías y sus dientes afilados y negruzcos cuando notaron cerca el olor de Arien.

Arien temblando de miedo, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre los Moradores algún hueco para poder escapar pero no veía ninguna posibilidad, y estaban demasiado cerca. La chica, se agazapó en el suelo y contuvo el aliento.

- ¡Arien! ¡concéntrate! – exclamó Ellyon, revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, mientras veía aterrorizada cómo se aproximaban los Moradores. – ¡Debes expulsarles de aquí! ¡puedes hacerlo! ¡Sé que puedes, Orkan!

- ¡No soy Orkan! ¡No lo soy! – gritó entre sollozos la chica, desesperada. Los Moradores aullaron al escucharla, asustándola aún más, haciéndola gritar, desesperada. - ¡Truuuuunks!

De repente, dos de los Moradores echaron a correr frenéticamente hacia ellas. Arien pensó que era el fin y cerró los ojos, protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos instintivamente.

Pero las criaturas no llegaron a tocarla. En lugar de ello, les oyó gritar con frustración y escuchó dos potentes golpes sordos. Extrañada, la chica levantó la vista, y vio que una brillante luz azul la rodeaba. A ella y a Ellyon.

Ellyon se hallaba suspendida en el aire a poca distancia de la chica utilizando sus fabulosos poderes de nuevo para generar una barrera etérea entre los Moradores y ellas dos, y, concentrada, aguantaba las acometidas que los monstruos dirigían hacia ellas. En efecto, las embestidas de los monstruos eran detenidas por la barrera de Ellyon, los Moradores chocaban con ella y salían disparados, volando varios metros en el aire antes de aterrizar con violencia en el suelo. Pero las criaturas no desfallecían, y volvían al cabo de pocos segundos.

- No podré aguantar mucho más. – Murmuraba la pequeña hada, casi inteligiblemente. Arien, la miró aterrada. – Por favor… - prosiguió Ellyon, con esfuerzo.

- ¡Qué puedo hacer! – se preguntaba Arien, con desesperación - ¡Aguanta un poco más, Ellyon! – le suplicó la chica.

- ¡¿Dónde te has metido? – Gritó el hada, enfadada. Los monstruos seguían embistiendo la barrera de Ellyon y Arien se encogió en el suelo, muerta de miedo. El hada temblaba del esfuerzo - … Te lo suplico… ¡Ayúdanos! – Los monstruos seguían empotrándose con la barrera de Ellyon, que con cada embestida parecía más fatigada, hasta que finalmente, gritó, - ¡NARIIIIK!

En aquel momento, justo cuando Ellyon creía no poder resistir un solo impacto más, un Morador cayó inerte en el suelo. El resto de los monstruos gruñeron, olfateando algo diferente en el ambiente, y desviando su atención momentáneamente de Arien y el hada. El cadáver que acababa de caer en la hierba, se descompuso instantáneamente, y la tierra absorbió su pútrida esencia a medida que aparecía un fango negro ocupando su lugar. En medio del charco, Arien vio una flecha metálica.

En seguida, el silbido de otra flecha surcando el aire llegó a su oído, y otro Morador cayó al suelo. Ellyon, sonrió en medio de su concentración, visiblemente fatigada y exclamó:

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Y una voz masculina le contestó:

- Estaba tomando un tentempié. Ellyon te metes en cada problema…

Arien miró hacia la dirección de la que venía la voz. Escondida entre las sombras de las copas de los árboles había una figura, y en aquel momento disparó otra flecha, derribando a un tercer Morador. Otros dos Moradores cayeron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El desconocido disparaba sus flechas metálicas con increíble precisión.

- ¡Burning Attack!

Procedente del cielo, un poderoso rayo de energía impactó en el resto de Moradores, que se habían agrupado a unos metros de Arien. El ataque fue demoledor, y la chica tuvo que lanzarse al suelo, al igual que Ellyon, que se vio obligada a romper su escudo protector, exhausta.

Cuando la chica levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, no quedaba ni rastro de los Moradores que la habían atacado. Trunks aterrizó sólo a un par de metros de ella, y se precipitó hacia su cuerpo, aovillado en el suelo.

- ¡Arien! ¡Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada! – exclamó el saiyajin, aliviado, abrazando a la muchacha. Arien suspiró de alivio a su vez y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Trunks.

- ¡Oh Trunks! He pasado tanto miedo…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó de repente el saiyajin, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. – Si sales corriendo no voy a poder protegerte. Con tanta gente me ha costado mucho encontrar tu ki.

- … Lo siento – se disculpó ella, cabizbaja.

- No me vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. – dijo él, sujetando su rostro entre las manos.

La chica se liberó su agarre y se lanzó hacia él, abrazándole fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. El súbito abrazo de Arien casi hace perder el equilibrio a Trunks pero logró no caer de espaldas, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Eso es lo más sensato que he oído decir en toda la noche. Salir corriendo como un animal asustado es muy típico de las mujeres – dijo la voz masculina de los árboles, con algo de desprecio. Trunks y Arien, dirigieron la vista hacia las oscuras copas de los árboles, al igual que Ellyon, arrodillada en el suelo y respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Por qué… has tardado tanto… en venir? ¡Llevas una… semana de retraso! – le recriminó el hada, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras seguía con la vista a quién las había salvado.

- Tenía asuntos que resolver. – Contestó la negra figura.

Trunks y Arien vieron que saltaba de la rama del árbol y caía grácilmente al suelo, desde más de 6 metros de altura. Se acercó a ellos y se mostró a la luz. Se trataba de un chico con el cabello rojizo y los ojos ambarinos, con unas facciones muy atractivas y una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Era alto, y vestía unas ropas extrañas y marrones, como para camuflarse entre la vegetación del bosque. Llevaba a la espalda un carcaj con flechas metálicas, y, cruzado en el pecho, llevaba un arco bastante largo.

El chico se acercó a ellos y se agachó junto a Trunks y Arien. Trunks, instintivamente, abrazó a Arien de modo protector, pero el desconocido simplemente les sonrió, mostrando los colmillos al hacerlo, que sobresalían ligeramente sobre el resto de sus piezas dentales.

- Y… ¿acostumbras a hacer esto a menudo? – Preguntó suavemente el pelirrojo a Arien, sin borrar aquella sonrisa del rostro. – Porque de ser así probablemente necesites un ejército entero de hadas y otro de arqueros. – Ellyon lanzó un bufido desde su posición, y el hombre giró momentáneamente la cabeza para verificar lo que hacía el hada. Ésta, levantó el vuelo, ya algo más recuperada, y se posó en el hombro de aquel desconocido. - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó él.

- … He tenido días mejores. – respondió Ellyon, rodando sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Arien.

- Has sido tú quien ha lanzado esas flechas, ¿cierto? – afirmó Trunks con el rostro serio.

- ¡Efectivamente! Ha estado cerca ¿eh? Menos mal que Ellyon estaba contigo. – contestó él, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se dirigió de nuevo a Arien y dijo: – Me llamo Narik. Soy un elfo de los bosques enviado por Valas para protegerte. Soy tu guardián, igual que Ellyon – Arien abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra. Trunks miraba incrédulo al extraño personaje que tenía ante él.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

No sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que la descripción de Narik es igual que la del personaje de Fire Wings, Tasuki ;)

Espero que no me matéis. me parecía justo que Arien se vengara, cuando Trunks estaba decidido, y no me parecía muy apropiado que lo hicieran en el deportivo del abuelo de Trunks XD. Además, ¿habéis visto alguna vez lo pequeños que son por dentro? Como para pensar en retozar ahí... XD

El siguiente capítulo ya está bastante avanzado así que con un poco de suerte estará subido antes de año nuevo.

Espero que paséis una muy Feliz Navidad junto con vuestras familias. Y que Santa Klaus, Papá Noël o como le llaméis os traiga muchos regalos.

Os deseo lo mejor!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Besos**

**Syad**


	25. Vencer al miedo

Hola a todos!

Sorpresaaaa! Ya llegó Santa Klaus con un capítulo sorpresa de Hope! ^^

No pensé tenerlo terminado antes de Navidad, pero ¡aquí está!La inspiración iba como loca estos días. Jajaja!

Bueno os dejo con el nuevo capi. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>Arien entró en su habitación como un autómata. Arrastrando los pies, cerró la puerta y en el trayecto desde ésta hasta su cama se sacó el vestido arrojándolo al suelo. Se desenganchó torpemente y con pésimo arte los ligueros, sacudiendo las piernas para que las medias se deslizaran solas hasta sus pies. Bostezando ampliamente y dejando caer unas lágrimas a causa de ello llegó a la cama y se arrojó boca abajo, empotrando la cara en la almohada, en ropa interior y con las medias aún colgando flácidas de sus pies.<p>

- Jolín, derrochas _sex-appeal_, Arien… - comentó Ellyon, sarcásticamente. Arien simplemente levantó la mano dirigiéndola hacia Ellyon, con el dedo corazón alzado y el resto flexionados. Ellyon rodó sus ojos, chasqueando la lengua, y revoloteó hasta la ventana, que se encuentraba abierta, las cortinas flotando fantasmagóricamente a causa del viento.

Ellyon se detuvo en seco cuando apareció ante sí una conocida cara familiar, asomada hacia dentro de la habitación, observándolo todo con atención.

- Vaya, así que este es vuestro cuartel general, ¿eh? – murmuró Narik.

- ¡Narik! – exclamó Ellyon, disgustada.

Arien se incorporó súbitamente, cubriéndose con la sábana.

- ¡Qué haces entrando por la ventana, pervertido! ¡Usa la puerta como todo el mundo! – bramó la muchacha, con su rostro completamente colorado de rabia y vergüenza.

Narik levantó las manos en defensa.

- ¡No sabía que estabas en paños menores…!- se defendió el elfo.

- ¡¿Qué esperabas? ¡Estoy en mi habitación! – volvió a gritar la chica, sujetando la sabana contra su cuerpo firmemente. Arien se inclinó sobre la cama para agarrar el teléfono inalámbrico, que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche, y se lo arrojó con fuerza a Narik, que lo esquivó in extremis. El teléfono cayó balcón abajo.

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya lo he entendido! – gritó el pelirrojo, esquivando de nuevo otro proyectil de Arien. - ¡Ya me voy!

El elfo se dio la vuelta y se arrojó por el balcón, huyendo de los ataques de la muchacha. Narik cayó en la hierba del jardín grácilmente. Acuclillado en el suelo, sonreía con autosuficiencia y los ojos cerrados, orgulloso de su aterrizaje, cuando otro objeto pesado procedente de la habitación de Arien cayó con fuerza sobre su cabeza, provocándole allí un chichón que creció casi instantáneamente.

El elfo se encogió en el suelo, ya sin tanta elegancia, frotándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

- ¡Basta de violencia, por favor! – suplicaba Narik, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Será mejor que uses la puerta, la próxima vez. Y asegúrate de llamar antes de abrirla. – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Narik se giró y vio a Trunks recogiendo los objetos que la chica había arrojado al elfo.

- Creo que lo haré. – contestó Narik, con una sonrisa.

- Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación esta noche. Mañana le diré a mi abuela que te prepare una habitación de invitados.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien. – respondió el elfo, observando con atención los árboles del jardín. Fijó la vista en uno y de un salto se situó en la copa. – creo que haré guardia por los alrededores esta noche. Si veo algo extraño, vendré a buscarte.

Trunks le observó y asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Yo vigilaré a Arien. – contestó, antes de entrar de nuevo en el salón de casa.

Trunks caminó en la penumbra del salón, subiendo luego por las escaleras y atravesando el largo pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Arien.

Tok, tok. El chico llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. En seguida una voz amortiguada comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Menos mal! ¡Aprendes rápido! – bufó la chica, abriendo la puerta con energía. Arien ya se había vestido con su pijama blanco de manga y pantalón largo y miraba a su visitante con sorpresa. – ¡Oh!, eres tú… – balbuceó.

- ¿Quién creías que era? – preguntó Trunks, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. – Creo que se te ha caído esto por la ventana… - añadió el saiyajin, mostrándole a la chica las cosas que llevaba en las manos.

- ¡Oh! Sí. Lo siento. – murmuró ella, avergonzada. Trunks mantuvo su sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo pasar…? – preguntó el chico.

- …¡Claro! – contestó ella. "Mierda, ahora que me he quitado la lencería fina y me he puesto las "superbragas" de perritos…" se lamentó la chica en pensamientos, mientras se apartaba para facilitar la entrada al pelilila.

Los ojos azules de Trunks se movieron por toda la habitación, buscando un sitio donde depositar los pesados proyectiles de la chica.

- Te los dejaré aquí, no demasiado cerca de tu cama. No vaya a ser que intentes matar a Ellyon mientras duermes. - Arien se sonrojó y se encogió en su sitio.

- ¡Gracias! – rió el hada, sentada en la barra superior de las cortinas, peinándose la larga cabellera negra con sus dedos.

- ¡Bonita cama, Ellyon! – bromeó el saiyajin, refiriéndose a las cortinas.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo el hada, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más amenazador. – Voy a ver que hace Narik… - murmuró de mala gana, antes de escabullirse entre las cortinas hacia el exterior de la habitación.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose, Arien con las manos en la espalda, balanceándose hacia detrás y hacia delante sobre sus pies descalzos, y Trunks permanecía estático en su sitio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Necesitas dormir. – murmuró el chico, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo.

Los brazos de Arien abrazaban su abdomen, impidiéndole avanzar. La chica apoyaba su frente contra la fuerte espalda de Trunks, y susurraba:

- No te vayas…. No te vayas- Trunks abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer. –…Quédate conmigo esta noche. – murmuró Arien.

- Arien... Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. – le dijo Trunks dulcemente. El muchacho tomó las manos de ella entre sus manos y las separó de su cuerpo para darse la vuelta. – Necesitas descansar. Has tenido una noche muy dura. – Arien, abrió la boca para quejarse pero Trunks la silenció con un dedo. – Sólo me quedaré unos minutos. – Ella no tuvo más remedio que conformarse. – Arien… - dijo el chico, dudando - La mujer que tocaba el piano, en el concierto… era tu madre, ¿verdad? - La chica bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, recordando de nuevo el doloroso momento de ver a su madre y no poder decirle nada. – Ya me lo había parecido, pero no estaba seguro. Ahora entiendo porqué saliste corriendo de allí.

- Ha sido muy triste. – contestó la chica – Siento mucho haberme comportado así. No debí huir del modo en que lo hice…

- No te preocupes – la interrumpió él – Tu reacción fue de lo más normal. – La consoló el chico – Yo sentí algo parecido cuando vi a Gohan por primera vez en el pasado. Pero yo estaba preparado para verle en aquel momento, sabía que le vería. Tú en cambio no tenías ni idea de que ibas a verla esta noche. Y si lo hubiera sabido, yo jamás te habría llevado a aquel concierto. – contestó seriamente el muchacho. Trunks abrazó a Arien cálidamente y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica, que se sentía algo más reconfortada tras haber hablado con él.

Gentilmente, el saiyajin la llevó hasta la cama, obligándola a tumbarse y cubriéndola luego con el edredón.

- Debes descansar. Y no tengas miedo. Yo estaré velando por ti. – Trunks se sentó en la cama junto a ella. - La energía de los Moradores es extraña, y no es fácilmente detectable, es más bien como una huella de maldad en el ambiente, y sólo pude notarla cuando estaba cerca de ellos. – el chico sonrió frunciendo el ceño - Pero ahora ya la conozco, y no volverán a colarse en casa sin que yo les detecte.

La chica, sonrió, algo más tranquila. Pero, pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras de Trunks, creía que no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche. La experiencia de aquel día la había afectado muchísimo. Primero el dolor de ver a su madre, y luego el terror de verse rodeada de aquellos zombies. La única forma que creía posible de borrar aquellos monstruos de su cabeza era estar con Trunks, y que su presencia, su tacto y su esencia la embriagaran hasta hacerla olvidar.

- Duerme ahora. Mañana será un día mejor. – Le susurró el saiyajin inclinándose hacia ella. Trunks le dio un dulce y corto beso en la frente antes de incorporarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana, la que cerró lo justo para que Ellyon pudiera entrar a la habitación. Luego caminó hacia la puerta.

- Trunks… - El muchacho se paró y se giró a mirarla.

- ¿Sí?

- … Dile a Ellyon que venga, por favor. No quiero estar sola…. Y… - la chica dudó un momento. –…dile a Narik que lo siento.

El saiyajin rió levemente antes de contestar.

- Le diré a Ellyon que suba. Pero a Narik le pides perdón mañana tú misma.

Trunks le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Arien suspiró. Quizá no era el mejor momento de estar con Trunks a solas. Quizás el chico tenía razón y necesitaba descansar. Lo que sí que era verdad era que había obrado egoístamente. No podía utilizar un hecho tan especial y esperado como acostarse con él para borrar de su mente aquellos monstruos. No tenía derecho a utilizar a Trunks como vía de escape.

Sería mejor y más valiente luchar contra sus propios miedos ella misma, y enfrentarse a la soledad de su habitación. Ya era hora de tomar las riendas de aquel asunto.

Arien frunció el ceño y dirigió una última mirada a su alrededor. Todo estaba en calma. El silencio y la penumbra inundaban su estancia. No había espectros. No había monstruos. No había peligro.

Antes de que Ellyon entrara sigilosamente por la ventana, Arien ya había caído profundamente dormida.

…

…

…

El sonido de sus pasos se oía fuerte, y rebotaba en las paredes de aquella fría y oscura gruta de piedra. Arien corría y corría desde hacía horas, sin saber exactamente hacia donde dirigirse. Algunas voces se oían amortiguadas en la distancia, pero no podía entender el mensaje.

La muchacha, seguía su camino, avanzando cada vez más en aquella caverna que parecía no tener fin. Súbitamente, la cueva cambió, y ante ella se abrió un espacio infinito, completamente oscuro, y el suelo bajo sus pies se esfumó. Arien flotaba en aquella penumbra escuchando aún las voces que retumbaban en sus oídos.

De pronto, unas conocidas figuras aparecieron ante ella, sonriéndole y flotando al igual que ella lo hacía. Gohan, Krilin, Bulma, Yamcha, Ellyon, todos estaban ante ella, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Arien les devolvió el gesto y abrió la boca para saludarles. Pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Extrañada, Arien intentó hablar de nuevo, sin conseguir emitir una sola palabra. Su voz se había esfumado igual que el suelo bajo sus pies.

Entonces, sus amigos se separaron en dos grupos y al apartarse, dejaron a la vista a otra figura la observaba sonriéndole seductoramente. Era Trunks, con su espada a la espalda, que le hacía un gesto con la mano instándola a que se acercara.

Ella, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el muchacho. Pero de pronto, tras sus amigos, apareció una gigantesca sombra oscura. Aquella sombra engulló a Krilín, Gohan, Bulma… Todos y cada uno de sus amigos fueron desapareciendo. Trunks se situó entre la sombra y Arien, desenvainando su espada, tratando de protegerla, pero fue inútil. Aquella etérea sombra se cernió sobre él, y el muchacho comenzó a desaparecer.

Arien, desesperada, gritó sin voz y corrió en ayuda del saiyajin, que se giró para mirarla con sus preciosos ojos azules suplicando ayuda. Y justo antes de llegar a él, Trunks desapareció en las sombras y Arien chocó contra una superficie transparente que le separaba del lugar donde había estado su amado guerrero.

…

…

…

- ¡Auuuch!

Arien se despertó sobresaltada y con un fuerte dolor en la barbilla. Quejumbrosa, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, junto a su cama. Se había caído mientras dormía.

Ellyon se asomó por encima del colchón, mirándola con expresión divertida.

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó,- ¡cada día te despiertas con más energía! – rió el hada.

- Buenos días, Ellyon – Masculló la chica, levantándose del suelo, dolorida.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 6 y media de la mañana, muy temprano todavía, pero aquel extraño sueño la había desvelado. No tenía ganas de volver a dormirse si iba a soñar cosas como aquella. Se puso una bata y bostezó, rascándose la cabeza, despeinándose aún más, y se dirigió al balcón. Estaba saliendo el sol.

Narik estaba en el balcón de su habitación, sentado en la barandilla y con los pies colgando hacia el exterior. Había vuelto durante la noche, y quien sabe si había pasado toda la noche a la intemperie en la barandilla de su balcón, velando sus sueños.

La chica sonrió, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad creciente en su pecho y se dirigió a donde estaba el elfo.

Narik observaba con atención el amanecer en el horizonte. La chica observó su rostro, en silencio. Pese a tener una expresión relajada, el fuerte carácter del elfo se plasmaba en sus facciones, con el ceño fruncido y un eterno ademán arrogante que endurecían su aspecto, pero lo hacían aún más interesante.

- Estos edificios no dejan ver el amanecer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba una ciudad tan grande. – dijo Narik de repente, sacando a Arien de sus cavilaciones.

La chica dudó un instante antes de hablar.

- Narik, eehh… Siento mucho lo que te hice anoche. Ya sabes, lanzarte cosas a la cabeza. El elfo sonrió, divertido, y se giró a mirarla.

- No te preocupes, mujer. No eres la primera que me echa de su cuarto a patadas. – dijo Narik, guiñándole un ojo, y volviendo a mirar el amanecer. Arien sonrió, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Qué clase de hombre era aquel? Uno muy extraño, sin duda.

La muchacha, dirigió una última mirada al horizonte, y se sentó en el suelo frente a los barrotes, con las piernas cruzadas. Apoyó las manos en las piernas, con las palmas de las manos enfrentadas pero sin llegar a tocarse, y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Narik volteó para dirigirle una inquisitiva y silenciosa mirada. La muchacha, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados trataba de concentrar su ki tal y como le había enseñado Trunks. Pero tras cinco minutos de concentración, la muchacha abrió los ojos, frustrada, y suspiró, lamentando su fracaso.

- Así no conseguirás nada. – le dijo Narik. – Si lo que deseas es dominar tu poder, primero debes vaciar tu mente de cualquier temor, de cualquier pensamiento que te haga desfallecer, de la rabia que tengas contenida. Debes dejar tu mente en blanco para que tu energía la inunde. Sólo así podrás dominarla y concentrarla en un punto, como has estado intentando. – Narik saltó adentro del balcón y se agachó, enfrentando con sus claros ojos color ámbar los verdes de Arien. – Tu poder está aquí – dijo el elfo, señalando el pecho de Arien. – Pero sólo se manifestará si él te deja. – concluyó, poniendo un dedo en la frente de la chica.

El elfo se levantó y entró en la habitación. Arien quedó en su posición pensativa por lo que Narik le había dicho. En el interior de su cuarto podía oír a Ellyon protestar por algo que seguro le había dicho el elfo, a modo de saludo matutino. Luego se levantó y volvió a dentro para ducharse y vestirse.

…

…

…

- Los pollitos dicen: Pío, pío, pío, cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frío.

Arien cantaba una canción en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula. De nuevo, Bulma le había pedido el favor de cuidar de su retoño, pero sólo por un par de horas. La muchacha había accedido gustosa. Le encantaba cuidar del pequeño. Se había sentado en el jardín exterior de la casa, a pocos metros de la puerta corredera de vidrio del salón, que se encontraba abierta. Con el pequeño en el césped delante de ella, cantaba las canciones infantiles que recordaba, gesticulando con las manos, para entretener al bebé. El pequeño escuchaba a la muchacha con atención y en su balbuceo parecía querer imitar la tonadilla de la canción.

- La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo, les da su comida y les presta abrigo.

- ¡Miiiiduuu baa! - exclamó el pequeño, agitando sus bracitos y riendo.

- Por favor, ¡qué lindo es este niño! - dijo Ellyon mirando al pequeño con ojos amorosos. El hada revoloteaba sobre el bebé, haciéndole carantoñas de vez en cuando.

- ¡Bah! - masculló una voz tras las chicas - Es un bebé, baboso y llorón. Como todos los bebés.

- Eres un encanto, Narik - dijo Arien, con sarcasmo y sin mirarle. Ellyon rió tapándose la boca y observó al elfo, que no contestó.

Narik se hallaba enfrascado en la limpieza y afilado de sus flechas. Una por una las limpiaba con esmero con un trapo que la señora Briefs le había prestado, hasta hacerlas brillar. Luego las afilaba con una piedra y se aseguraba que estuvieran rectas, y las plumas de la parte posterior, alineadas. Ellyon observaba en silencio cómo el elfo colocaba una a una las flechas ante uno de sus ojos, con el otro cerrado, para asegurarse de su rectitud. Con el ceño fruncido iba guardando las flechas en el carcaj.

- Bajo sus dos alas, acurrucaditos, hasta el otro día, duermen los pollitos. - Arien observaba disimuladamente de reojo al hada, mientras cantaba para el pequeño.

Desde que Narik había llegado, Ellyon estaba más calmada, más tranquila. Extrañamente, el mal genio se había borrado del carácter del hada, excepto en contadas ocasiones. En lugar de sus acostumbradas bromas pesadas y los comentarios ácidos que normalmente hacía sin venir a cuento, el hada se quedaba embobada mirando al pelirrojo. Arien miró al elfo. Parecía no percatarse de la mirada fija de Ellyon.

- ¡Bieeen Trunksy! - aplaudió la chica, haciendo que el bebé riera a carcajadas aplaudiendo también. - ¿Qué canción podemos cantar ahora?

- Aaaaduuupo mii - balbuceó el pequeño, luchando por levantarse.

- ¿Qué quieres pequeño? - preguntó la chica, tomando al bebé de las manos para ayudarlo. el pequeño Trunks caminó un par de pasitos y se lanzó a los brazos de Arien, riendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo! - Exclamó Ellyon. - ¡Cuanto te quiere, Arien!

La muchacha abrazaba riendo al pequeño y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

A través del ventanal abierto, Trunks adulto observaba a la chica desde hacía un buen rato. Se había sentado en una hamaca y miraba a su novia en silencio, alelado.  
>Bulma se acercó al muchacho y se sentó en una hamaca junto a la de él.<p>

- ¡Uuuf! Por fin he terminado. Menos mal que hoy sabía que acabaría pronto. - suspiró la peliazul, mirando a su retoño, en los brazos de Arien. Sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia Trunks, sentado junto a ella en silencio. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. - Trunks... Truuunks. - le llamó Bulma, haciendo reaccionar al muchacho, que sacudió la cabeza levemente para salir de su ensimismamiento.

- Ah, perdona mamá. No te había visto. - se disculpó el chico.

- Ya me había dado cuenta, ya. - contestó ella, con sorna.

Trunks sonrió avergonzado y desvió la vista de nuevo hacia Arien. la chica se había levantado del suelo y ayudaba al bebé a dar unos pasitos. El pequeño se dirigía directamente hacia el elfo, que se encontraba tan enfrascado en su tarea que no se daba cuenta de nada. Justo cuando giró espontáneamente la cabeza para vigilar a Arien, se encontró con el pequeño, sobresaltándose. El bebé le agarró fuertemente del cabello, haciéndole gritar y pedir a Arien que le ayudara a librarse. La muchacha y el hada reían divertidas con la situación.  
>En el interior de la casa Trunks rió también en silencio, haciendo que su madre le mirara, divertida.<p>

- Madre mía, Trunks... Estás completamente colado por ella. - le dijo Bulma, apoyando la barbilla en las manos. - ¡Quién lo iba a decir cuando te vimos por primera vez! Tan tímido, tan vergonzoso…- Trunks la miró de repente y no pudo ocultar su rubor. No podía negarlo.

- Eh... Sí. - dijo, sonriendo levemente y bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

- Cuanto me alegro por ti, cariño. - dijo Bulma. - Cuando llegaste en tu primer viaje, me dio mucha pena la expresión de tristeza que había en tus ojos. Llevabas una carga demasiado pesada en tus espaldas, y demasiado dolor vivido. Pero ahora - continuó ella, obligándole a mirarle. - Ahora esa tristeza ha desaparecido.

Trunks miró a su madre sonriendo, cómplice.

- Es curioso. - dijo el muchacho, volviendo a mirar a la chica de los ojos verdes. - Yo creía que el amor era lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que Arien me gustaba, que estaba enamorado de ella. Creía que era simplemente ser consciente de lo que uno siente por otra persona. Quiero decir, como una especie de resorte que se activa en un momento determinado y pone tu mundo al revés. – explicó el muchacho, chasqueando los dedos. – Pero no es sólo eso. Cada día la quiero más, cada día descubro cosas nuevas en ella que me encantan. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie.

- Descubrir el amor por primera vez es algo muy especial. La convivencia con alguien a quien se ama muestra lo bueno y lo malo de esa persona, pero ambas cosas hacen amarla aún más.

Trunks se inclinó hacia delante, mirando el suelo.

- Cada vez que la miro siento como si un calor creciera dentro de mí. Cada vez que sonríe, cada vez que la hago sonreír, cuando me acaricia el rostro... Es... como la mayor de las victorias, igual que lo que se siente al derrotar al enemigo más poderoso.

- ¡Jajaja! Un símil de esperar, siendo hijo de quien eres. - rió Bulma. En silencio, seguía mirando orgullosa a su hijo que permanecía observando a Arien como si fuera el mayor y más brillante tesoro del mundo. El muchacho se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró, pensativo. - Trunks, estoy pensando... ¿Por qué no os vais a pasar el fin de semana fuera? - preguntó la peliazul.

- ¿Fuera? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Trunks.

- No sé, a algún sitio especial. Id a algún sitio romántico. - Trunks asimilaba las palabras de su madre mientras miraba pensativo a la chica. - Desde que habéis llegado los acontecimientos se han precipitado muchísimo. La pobre Arien seguro que lo está pasando mal y me apuesto cualquier cosa que esconde su temores para no preocuparnos.

- Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla y protegerla. - replicó el muchacho, seriamente.

- Lo sé, hijo. Pero creo que le vendría bien un poco de distracción. Algo que la hiciera olvidarse de todo. - Bulma guardó silencio un momento, mirando la expresión de su hijo, impasible. - ¡Vamos, Trunks! No me digas que eres igual de soso que tu padre...

Trunks dirigió sus orbes azules a Bulma, sin saber qué contestar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tu padre nunca tiene ningún detalle conmigo. Nunca recuerda ninguna fecha, ningún momento especial. Nunca me da ninguna sorpresa. Excepto cuando se lo echo en cara. Entonces reacciona y hace algo a regañadientes, pero ignorándolo al cabo de unas horas, como si los momentos románticos fueran una señal de debilidad en los saiyajins. - Respondió Bulma, mirando al suelo, con expresión de nostalgia.

Trunks no sabía qué contestar. Obviamente él también era un guerrero como su padre, y su sangre saiyajin marcaba muchos de sus comportamientos. Era extraño, pero tal y como su madre había explicado, él sentía algun tipo de repulsión hacia los momentos románticos, le avergonzaban, y no sabía si se debía a su timidez o a su herencia paterna, pero no se le ocurría nada que supusiera un detalle romántico para Arien.

- Obviamente, tú eres más cariñoso con Arien de lo que tu padre lo es conmigo, pero no dejes que ese orgullo de guerrero estropee vuestra relación. Esos detalles aunque parezcan tonterías son muy importantes para las mujeres. Y no me refiero a regalos caros, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente se trata de dar con aquello que sea especial para los dos y que marque un momento de vuestras vidas. Se trata de demostrarle lo mucho que te importa. Porque quizás cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya será demasiado tarde. - Le dijo Bulma, suavemente. - Llévala a algún sitio. Vosotros dos solos. Aunque sólo sea un par de días. Tómalo como unas vacaciones para los dos. Un modo de relajarse de todo lo que está pasando.

Trunks se sonrojó levemente y apartó la vista de los ojos de su madre.

- ¡Jajaja! - Rió Bulma, ante la inocencia de su hijo. - No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Para una pareja como vosotros es normal pasar alguna noche juntos. Arien necesita un descanso, y qué mejor descanso que una velada romántica con el amor de su vida… Bueno, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás no la dejes descansar mucho. A fin de cuentas tienes los genes de tu padre… Los saiyajins tenéis una fogosidad que no tienen los humanos - murmuró Bulma, pícaramente.

- ¡Mamá! - se quejó el pelilila, rodando los ojos.

Bulma le sacó la lengua, burlona, y se recostó en la hamaca, dejándole pensar en lo que le había dicho. Trunks se llevó el pulgar a los labios en gesto pensativo, y se levantó de la hamaca tras un par de minutos.

- Vale, y ¿a dónde la llevo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? - preguntó el muchacho, tratando de dejar de lado su acostumbrada vergüenza a hablar de aquellos temas.

Bulma entrelazó los dedos y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Creo que sé exactamente lo que te hace falta. Tranquilo, estás hablando con una experta en la materia.

…

…

…

Más tarde, Bulma ya se había llevado al bebé a darle la cena, y en el salón quedaban Ellyon, Narik (con sus flechas relucientes), Arien y Trunks. Trunks había planteado la urgencia de encontrar cuanto antes a los Dewin restantes para poder presentarse ante Valas. Entre los tres habían puesto al día al elfo, que escuchaba atentamente y en silencio todas y cada una de las aportaciones de sus compañeros, hasta que finalmente habló.

- Si de lo que se trata ahora es de encontrar al resto de los Dewin, eso es bastante fácil. - El pelirrojo sonrió con el ceño fruncido y Trunks le miró con gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Krilín, Gohan y yo hemos estado buscándolos y no les hemos encontrado, no podemos detectarles. - replicó el saiyajin. Narik sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Eso es porque vosotros detectáis la cantidad de energía y no el tipo. - puntualizó Narik. Trunks se sentó junto a Arien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó la chica, curiosa.

- La energía de los Dewin proviene de los elementos de la naturaleza. Aire, en tu caso, Arien. Fuego, Hielo y Tierra en los otros tres Dewin, Brann, Iskald y Dart. Sólo hay que buscar la energía de los elementos. – expicó el elfo. - En todos estos años con ellos, he aprendido a visualizar en mi mente a cada uno de los Dewin. - Narik guardó silencio un momento, pensativo. - Por ejemplo, al norte de aquí, está Iskald, el Dewin de Hielo. Al sureste, Brann el de Fuego. Y bastante lejos, al noreste, Dart el de Tierra. - Arien y Trunks se miraron, incrédulos.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó el saiyajin, asombrado.

- Cuando no están frente a mí, cada uno de ellos aparece en mi mente como un resplandor de un color determinado. Arien, resplandece con un tono azul, Brann, en rojo, Iskald en Blanco, y Dart, en amarillo. - Trunks asintió, comprendiendo entonces el tipo de energía que emitían aquellos seres. Pero una duda asaltó su mente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no llegaste antes? Si puedes ver a Arien en tu mente, ¿por qué no viniste antes? Con tus conocimientos y tu ayuda podríamos haber encontrado ya a los otros tres. - le preguntó el saiyajin, con expresión inquisitiva.

- Porque hasta ayer no apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza. Estuve buscándola desde que el anterior huesped de Orkan murió. Justo después del sepelio, Ellyon y yo nos separamos para aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarle. Pero cuando un Dewin cambia de cuerpo, tarda en hacerse visible. En ocasiones tarda meses, hasta que se habitúa al nuevo cuerpo. - Explicó Narik, mirando fijamente a Arien - Visualicé a esta chica justo ayer por la tarde. Algo sucedió en su interior que hizo resplandecer de repente su esencia.

Trunks hizo memoria y recordó el momento en que había enseñado a Arien a concentrar su energía, y que casi lo había conseguido. Sí, él también notó un gran potencial en ella, aunque sólo fuera durante unas décimas de segundo.

- Lo realmente extraño en todo esto es que el poder que percibo ahora en Arien es más intenso y posee mayor potencial que nunca antes, y que ningún otro Dewin. Jamás había pasado algo así, pero ahora su ubicación está clara para quién pueda sentir este poder, como yo, o los Moradores.

- Claro, con razón nos atacaron anoche en grupo. - murmuró Ellyon, tumbada en la parte superior del respaldo del sofá. - Debían haber localizado su posición en la Capital, y cuando Arien se emocionó al ver a su madre, debió aumentar su energía inconscientemente, atrayendo a los Moradores. Por eso acudieron en masa.

- Trunks - dijo el elfo. El saiyajin le miró - Debéis seguir con el entrenamiento. Orkan debe manifestarse en ella con todo su poder. Arien debe despertarle. Es muy importante que lo haga.

Trunks miró a la chica, que volvía a bajar la mirada como acostumbraba cuando algo le preocupaba.

- Oye… ¿por qué no vamos nosotros a buscar a los Dewin? - Propuso Ellyon, mirando a Narik - Ya que los Moradores se sienten atraídos por el poder que oculta Arien, lo mejor será mantenerla lejos del resto de los Dewin, al menos por el momento. - Narik asintió.

- Creo que es una buena idea. - dijo el elfo. - Mientras nosotros buscamos a los Dewin, tú deberías sacar a Arien de la Capital del Oeste. - añadió Narik, dirigiéndose a Trunks. - Los Moradores ya la tienen localizada aquí.

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí unos cuantos días. - dijo el saiyajin, mirando a Arien. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente, antes de partir, Ellyon y Narik se hallaban en el jardín, ultimando los planes para su encuentro.

- El solsticio de invierno será dentro de 5 días. Encontraremos a los Dewin y les conduciremos a la Montaña de Hielo. Os estaremos esperando allí dentro de cuatro días. - dijo Narik, empaquetando algunas cosas, sobretodo comida que la señora Briefs había preparado para ellos. Trunks le convenció de que lo pusiera todo en una cápsula, puesto que podría llevar más cosas y reducir peso. Narik, reacio al principio, acabó cediendo, cuando vio lo insistente que se ponía la señora Briefs con la comida empaquetada a la antigua usanza.

- Narik, querido. ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó inocentemente la abuela de Trunks. Narik, asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla. - ¡Oh! ¡Qué pena! Yo que quería proponerte que saliéramos un día.

- Lo siento, señora, otra vez será. - contestó el elfo con nerviosismo y una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Arien reprimió la risa ante el comportamiento de la abuela de su novio y Trunks se tapaba los ojos con la mano, avergonzado.

- Arien. - Llamó Ellyon a la chica. Arien se acercó al hada, que flotaba en el aire, aguardando a que Narik terminara.

- ¿Si? - dijo la chica.

- Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado. Esfuérzate mucho en aprender todo lo que Trunks te enseñe. Sé que puedes hacerlo, y él es un buen maestro. - Arien asintió sonriendo, sorprendida por la súbita amabilidad del hada.

- Ten mucho cuidado Ellyon, y cuida de Narik... Aunque sé que eso no hace falta que te lo diga. - murmuró Arien con la boca torcida y quiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

Ellyon abrió mucho los ojos y cerró la boca de golpe, ruborizándose. El hada se alejó unos metros para ocultar su sonrojo, y unas fuertes manos sujetaron la cabeza de Arien sobresaltándola. El rostro ligeramente tostado por el sol de Narik estaba a sólo unos centímetros del suyo, con su alborotado flequillo rojo brillante cayendo sobre su frente, y sus claros ojos mirando fijamente los de Arien.

- No hagas tonterías. No vayas sola a ningún sitio. Y recuerda lo que te dije. - le dijo con voz seria, señalando su propia cabeza y su corazón después. Trunks observaba los movimientos del elfo, sin agradarle demasiado que permaneciera a tan corta distancia de su chica. Pero Arien, rió, quitándole importancia al tema.

- Siii, papá. - Contestó ella, en tono de broma. - Id con cuidado. - Narik le sonrió con orgullo y soltó su cabeza, alborotándole el cabello antes de acercarse al saiyajin. - ¡Ay! ¡Narik, que me enredas el pelo! - exclamó Arien, molesta.

- Llévala lejos de la Capital, cuando más lejos mejor. - le aconsejó el pelirrojo.

- Creo que sé exactamente a dónde la llevaré. - Dijo Trunks, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. Narik levantó las cejas, sorprendido y le dijo:

- Ten cuidado, y sé precavido… En todos los sentidos.

El saiyajin y el elfo se estrecharon las manos y entonces, Narik echó a correr, saltando de árbol en árbol como una ardilla, apenas moviendo las ramas con su peso, hasta que desapareció de la vista, con el hada flotando graciosa y velozmente a su lado.

- Oh, qué pena. Era un muchacho tan atractivo, espero que vuelva pronto. Podríamos ir al cine. - decía la señora Briefs, con su habitual expresión enigmática, mientras Trunks y Arien se miraban entre sí, y se encogían de hombros, antes de empezar a reír.

…

…

…

Había pasado un día desde que los guardianes se marcharon. Arien y Trunks habían pasado toda la mañana entrenando. Aquel día, se habían centrado en que la chica aprendiera a concentrar su ki. Si los Moradores detectaban su energía del modo que fuera, sería útil que Arien aprendiera a ocultar su ki, y para hacerlo, primero debía aprender a concentrarlo. La muchacha, tras varios intentos fallidos, había conseguido hacer aparecer entre sus manos un minúsculo punto de energía de color azul pálido, y había logrado mantenerlo lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos y observar por sí misma el resultado de su entrenamiento. Pese a que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, lo había conseguido, había concentrado su ki.

Aquella tarde, después de comer, la chica había subido a su habitación a descansar, mientras Trunks entrenaba en la Cámara de Gravedad, aprovechando que Vegeta se había ido unos días a entrenar a las montañas.

Arien se había quedado dormida viendo la tele en su cuarto y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuando se despertó, vio que la luz que entraba por la ventana era ya muy ténue. Se puso unos jeans y se calzó unas deportivas azules. Se puso un anorak, y salió al balcón a observar el crepúsculo. Los dos últimos días había refrescado muchísimo. El viento era gélido y todo estaba en silencio. Abajo, en el jardín, no había nadie.

- Qué raro… - murmuró Arien, para sí misma.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y bajó al primer piso.

- No sabía que esta tarde tuvieran que salir todos. Bulma no me dijo nada.

La chica se asomó a la habitación del pequeño Trunks. Estaba vacía. Se aventuró por los pasillos desiertos y oscuros de la mansión Briefs hasta la puerta de la Cámara de Gravedad. Pero no había nadie en su interior.

Aburrida, volvió al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Tenía calor, y comenzaba a desabrocharse la cremallera del anorak para quitárselo cuando… Alguien le colocó una venda sobre los ojos y le tapó la boca con la mano. La chica, asustada, trató de liberarse, temiendo encontrarse en manos de un ladrón o un violador. Y no había nadie en casa para ayudarla.

Una voz conocida le susurró en el cuello y en un tono muy grave:

- No te resistas. Déjate llevar. Y guarda silecio.

Arien, sonrió y obedeció, suspirando de alivio al reconocer aquella voz. Aquella persona la hizo levantar del sofá y le ajustó la venda sobre los ojos, anudándola detrás de su cabeza.

La obligó a caminar empujándola suavemente por la espalda, hasta el jardín del exterior del edificio.

Arien notó como unos fuertes brazos la levantaban del suelo, sujetándola firmemente. El sujeto la acercó a su cuerpo y se elevó en el aire, comenzando a volar a toda velocidad.

La muchacha sonrió, pese a no poder ver bajo la venda obviamente había reconocido a Trunks, que la sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo. La chica inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el hombro de él. De repente notó su propio cuerpo helado en comparación a la caliente temperatura que emanaba la piel del saiyajin, dándose cuenta del frío viento que azotaba su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se erizara y se acurrucó aún más en el pecho del guerrero, buscando aquel calor inconscientemente.

Súbitamente, notó que la temperatura del aire que les rodeaba subía repentinamente, y, a través de la venda que cubría sus ojos, pudo ver el resplandor dorado que emitía el cuerpo del chico. Arien, en medio de aquel vuelo silencioso, tocó a ciegas, con curiosidad, los brazos del muchacho. Inexplicablemente, se habían vuelto más duros y sus músculos habían aumentado de volumen. Arien dirigió sus manos entonces al cabello de Trunks. Estaba separado en mechones que se elevaban en el aire, como electrizados.

- Trunks… ¿te has transformado en supersaiyajin por mí? – preguntó tímidamente la chica. Él no contestó, simplemente dejó escapar una risilla traviesa. Ella entendió y sonrió a su vez. La chica no tuvo más frío en contacto con el viento, a pesar de que la velocidad a la que volaban era cada vez mayor.

- ¿A dónde me estás llevando? – preguntó.

- Ya casi hemos llegado. – respondió él.

El saiyajin comenzó a descender cinco minutos después, aterrizando en un lugar silencioso y frío, muy frío. Arien pudo escuchar el ulular de las aves nocturnas muy cerca de ella y el silbido del gélido viento a su alrededor, meciendo las ramas de los árboles. Trunks la depositó en el suelo y ella fue a quitarse la venda, pero él la detuvo.

- Aún no. – le dijo.

Arien retiró la mano de la venda y cogió la del chico, dejándose guiar por un entarimado de madera, y a través de una puerta que chirrió cuando Trunks la abrió. Se hallaban en una estancia en la que se notaba un agradable calor. Arien escuchó cerrarse la puerta por donde habían entrado y entonces, Trunks se situó tras ella, para retirarle la venda de los ojos. Arien los abrió con aspecto soñoliento, tras tan largo rato de tenerlos cerrados y lo que vio la hizo taparse la boca en sorpresa.

Era un salón rústico de no más de 30 metros cuadrados en el que resplandecía el fuego de una chimenea, que crepitaba calentando la estancia. El salón contaba con una cocina office, una mesa de comedor para 6 personas y dos sofás de aspecto acogedor cerca de la chimenea, frente a la cual, en el suelo, había una alfombra de lana. El suelo de madera crujía bajo los pies de la muchacha mientras se acercaba en silencio a la mesa de comedor, sobre la cual había varios regalos envueltos con papel brillante.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – murmuró Trunks, tras ella.

Arien se giró para verle simplemente sonreir de aquella cautivadora manera en que sólo él era capaz de hacerlo. El muchacho permanecía apoyado despreocupadamente en el mostrador de la cocina office, con las manos en los bolsillos. Arien le miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¡Te has acordado!

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Creo que la que se olvidó fuiste tú. – dijo el chico con sorna.

- Pero ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó la chica, inclinándose un poco para poder mirar a través de la ventana, fuera de la cual sólo se veía nieve y abetos.

- Estamos en la cabaña de invierno de mis abuelos. Aquí venían a esquiar cuando eran jóvenes. Ahora las pistas de esquí están cerradas y nadie viene por aquí. Estamos solos. Tú y yo. – Se oyó un ulular proveniente del exterior de la casa. Trunks rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua – Tu, yo y los búhos.

Arien rió divertida ante aquel comentario, y se lanzó en los brazos del guerrero, que la levantó en el aire. Arien rió, feliz, y Trunks la depositó de nuevo en el suelo antes de besarla en los labios.

* * *

><p>AAAAaaarg!<p>

¡Quéfuertequefuertequefuerte! XD

Ahora sí que no hay escapatoria, Arien. Te tiene donde te quería: acorralada en el culo del mundo, para que no te escapes ¡Jajaja!

El próximo capi: la semana que viene. Hasta entonces podéis soñar con vuestro ansiado momento, que tanto tanto merecéis leer, y que muy pronto tendréis a vuestra disposición. Si, sí, estoy hablando del L***N ^^

Espero muchos comentarios por vuestra parte, ¡serán mi regalo de Navidad virtual! :P Además, me lo he currado ¿eh? Actualización de super capítulo de 7000 palabras en sólo dos días...

Lo dicho en el anterior capítulo. Ahora sí que no nos veremos hasta después de Navidad (Uuuh! cuánto quedaaa! XD). Podéis localizarme en FACEBOOK: Syad Fanfic, y en TWITTER: Syad_World.

**¡Besos****y****achuchones!**

**¡Feliz****Navidad****a****todos!**

**Syad**


	26. La marca de los Saiyajin

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con el capítulo más ansiado para muchos, aunque no será el último con esta temática (espero).

No digo nada más. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura...!

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene material no recomendado para menores.

* * *

><p>Arien despertó con la extraña sensación de flotar de un sueño del que no recuerda nada, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación rústica con una chimenea en la pared frontal de la cama. Las anaranjadas brasas comenzaban a apagarse, y con ellas el calor se marchaba, facilitando que un gélido frío comenzara a abrirse paso en el dormitorio.<p>

Junto a ella escuchó una calmada respiración. Arien mira a su izquierda. Trunks dormía junto a ella. Su fuerte torso subía y bajaba con un ritmo acompasado, desnudo fuera de las mantas.

La chica le cubrió el pecho con la manta cuidadosamente. Ella misma estaba desnuda por completo. Se habían quedado dormidos.

Arien apartó su largo cabello, que caía en castañas ondas sobre su pecho, para observar mejor a su amante. Si se pudiera expresar la belleza con una imagen, entonces era la que tenía ante sí. El guerrero dormía tranquilo, con su musculatura relajada, pero pese a ello, la perenne expresión amenazadora de sus ojos permanecía, frunciendo sus cejas, aunque de un modo más suave.

Arien movió dubitativamente una mano en dirección a su rostro para apartar un mechón de su cabello violáceo. Sentía en el pecho una presión que bien podría hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos. La felicidad la embriagaba, y también la tranquilidad. Ahora sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

Se había entregado a él por primera vez, y pese a haber sido también la primera vez del chico, de algún modo extraño, Arien creía que había actuado con seguridad en todo momento. Seguro de sí mismo, y de lo que estaba haciendo.

Arien sonrió y encogió las piernas para apoyar el mentón sobre las rodillas. Tanto tiempo temeroso de lastimarla, tanto tiempo desbordado por la duda y el miedo… Y al final había sido tan cortés con ella, tan caballero, tan cuidadoso… No podía haber en el mundo un amante como él… En ningún sentido.

Había sido fuerte, decidido, cuidadoso, cariñoso, sensual…

Arien suspiró sumida en sus pensamientos, y Trunks se agitó en su sueño. La muchacha se quedó inmóvil, rezando para que no despertara. El muchacho se giró hacia ella y quedó recostado de lado.

Arien sintió un escalofrío. La manta se había deslizado hasta su cintura. Sus senos se hallaban en contacto con aquella gélida atmósfera.

La chica se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar al saiyajin y se cubrió con una pequeña manta que había sobre una silla, para acercarse a la chimenea. Colocó un par de troncos más en ella, los cuales cubrió con brasas ayudándose de las tenazas. Poco a poco, la madera comenzó a prender, crepitando y chisporroteando al contacto con el fuego. La piel de la chica dejó de estar erizada, notando el agradable calor del hogar.

Arien tocó su cuello despreocupadamente, y algo detuvo sus dedos en un punto, notaba una punzada de dolor justo al lado de su clavícula. Pronto recordó a qué se debía. La había mordido. La había mordido y marcado como si se hubiera tratado de un rito ancestral grabado profundamente en sus genes.

Arien cerró los ojos y sonrió, retirando la mano de su cuello, y no pudo más que recordar lo pasado la noche anterior. La mejor de su vida.

…

…

…

Los dos muchachos se hallaban en el salón de la casa, Arien había abierto ya uno de los paquetes envueltos que había sobre la mesa de comedor. Era un casco de motocross en tonos rojo y negro, con una rosa pintada en los laterales. Trunks le guió un ojo, y ella le sonrió.

- Teniendo en cuenta tu forma de "aparcar" del último día, creí que podía ser un buen regalo.

Ella se probó el casco. Justo a su medida.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Espera, aún hay más! – dijo él, dándole otro de los paquetes envueltos.

Uno tras otro, la muchacha fue desenvolviendo los paquetes, riendo a carcajadas con cada uno. Una chaqueta y unos pantalones con protecciones para caídas (espalderas, coderas, hombreras, rodilleras…), unas botas y unos guantes. Todo en negro y rojo.

- ¡Vaya! Por lo menos ahora sé que te preocupas por mi integridad física. Al menos cuando voy en moto. - dijo Arien, bromeando - ¡Cómo puedes tener tan poca fe en mí!

- No es que no me fíe de ti. Es que prefiero que sea otra cosa lo que impacte contra las rocas, en lugar de esa piel tan bonita.

Aquel comentario dejó fuera de juego a Arien. Trunks la observaba con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora suya y la chica bajó la vista al suelo. El chico vestía un jersey negro y unos jeans grises. Ella disimuló su rubor mientras inspeccionaba cada uno de los regalos.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó el saiyajin dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina. Arien suspiró, aliviada por no tener que esconder el rostro. Era cómico, sentía vergüenza al ruborizarse cada vez que el muchacho le dedicaba una sonrisa especial o una mirada. Por más tiempo que pasara, no podía evitarlo.

- ¡Mucha! – respondió ella, caminando torpemente también hacia la cocina, calzándose a la vez las botas. - ¿Cómo me quedan? – preguntó, volteando para mostrárselas a Trunks.

- No están mal – le respondió el chico.

- ¡Me gustan mucho! – añadió ella, risueña. Trunks la miró de soslayo. En aquel momento le había parecido ver a la niña que conoció, tan inquieta, tan ingenua y llena de esperanzas.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar? – preguntó él.

- Pues no sé. ¿Qué habías pensado? – respondió Arien.

- Mmmm… A ver, aquí hay lasaña, pizza,…

- ¡Pizza! – gritó ella, sobresaltando a Trunks, que dio un respingo.

El muchacho había estado toda la tarde haciendo viajes a la cabaña mientras Arien dormía. Llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada y debía adecentarla, descongelar tuberías y llevar provisiones para pasar tres días.

Encendió el horno de leña y aguardó a que se calentara. Luego comenzó a inspeccionar los armarios mientras la chica se quitaba las botas y se volvía a poner sus zapatillas.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Trunks, con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella, acercándose con curiosidad.

- ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! – Trunks sostenía con una mano una botella de vino tinto, mientras miraba a Arien con las cejas levantadas.

- …¿Crees que deberíamos abrirla? ¿No la echará de menos tu abuelo?

- ¿Mi abuelo? Si ni siquiera se acuerda de que tiene esta casa. Claro que la vamos a abrir. Hoy es un día especial ¿no? – añadió con un tono más bajo. Ella le miraba mientras el muchacho abría la botella y buscaba dos copas. Encontró un par de ellas y las llenó por la mitad.

- Por tus dieciocho años. – dijo Trunks, levantando la copa. Ambos dieron un trago al delicioso vino, y el chico añadió – ¡Vaya! Dieciocho ya ¿eh? Parece que fue ayer cuando te enganchaba cosas en el pelo. – rió el saiyajin. Arien frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cadera, haciéndose la ofendida. - Pero la verdad es que aún eres una niña. – concluyó él, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No soy una niña! – se defendió ella, inflando los mofletes con indignación. - ¿Acaso las niñas hacen esto?

Arien vació su copa entonces de un trago, colocándola vacía sobre la encimera de la cocina.

- Uy, uy… Ten cuidado, este vino es fuerte. – le aconsejó Trunks, con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

- Aguanto bastante bien la bebida. – contestó ella, reteniendo un hipido. Trunks, rió entre dientes y ella continuó – Además, tú tienes exactamente la misma edad que yo. Sólo eres 4 meses mayor que yo. Así que, si yo soy una niña, tú eres un niño también. – dijo Arien, tratando de provocar a Trunks. El muchacho se acomodó en uno de los taburetes altos de la cocina.

- Ahí te has equivocado. – dijo él, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- No has hecho bien las cuentas. – continuó el saiyajin, tras dar un pequeño sorbo a su copa. – olvidaste sumar los dos años que pasé en la sala del espíritu y el tiempo.

Arien abrió la boca con asombro. Era cierto, no había contado con ello. No se había parado a pensar que ahora Trunks era dos años mayor que ella.

- Tengo 20 años y cuatro meses. – sonrió con malicia él, inclinándose hacia ella, triunfante.

La luz del horno se apagó en aquel momento, indicando que ya había llegado a la temperatura adecuada, y Trunks metió tres pizzas familiares en el interior de la cavidad de piedra.

Quince minutos después, ambos se hallaban cenando en la mesa del comedor, la que previamente habían despejado y limpiado. Arien observaba distraídamente cómo el saiyajin daba cuenta de una de las pizzas en prácticamente cinco minutos, mientras ella sólo se había comido una porción y media.

Finalmente: pizzas comidas por Arien: 0,5. Pizzas devoradas por Trunks: 2,5.

Arien había comenzado a sentirse mareada tras levantarse de la mesa para recoger todo. "No debí beberme la copa entera de un trago" se lamentaba la chica, mientras se movía con cuidado y tratando de que él no notara su mareo.

Por supuesto, no lo consiguió, y Trunks miraba de soslayo, divertido, cómo su novia trataba de llegar de la mesa a la cocina con una concentración fuera de lo normal.

- Ya termino de recoger yo, ¿por qué no te sientas delante de la chimenea? Echa un par de troncos más si quieres. – le dijo finalmente, temiendo que acabara rodando por el suelo.

La chica obedeció, agradecida de haberse librado de tener que sostener su equilibrio, y se sentó sobre la alfombra de lana frente a la chimenea, con su copa de vino al lado, dispuesta a terminarla, aguardando a que Trunks terminara para sentarse junto a ella.

En seguida, el muchacho se unió a Arien en la alfombra frente al fuego, con una bolsa de plástico en las manos. La muchacha sonrió cuando reconoció de qué era la bolsa.

- ¡Nubes! ¡Hace años que no como nubes tostadas! – exclamó, contenta. El chico le ofreció una varilla de metal para ensartar las nubes y abrió la bolsa. Ambos, clavaron una esponjosa y dulce golosina en la vara y la acercaron al fuego. – Esto es genial. Muchas gracias por haberme traído aquí. – Trunks sonrió ante el agradecimiento.

- No tienes que darme las gracias, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Arien daba vueltas a la varilla para que la golosina se dorara por todas partes. Tenía una expresión de nostalgia en el rostro y sonreía distraídamente. Trunks advirtió ese detalle.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el chico.

- Recordaba el tiempo en que vivía en las montañas del norte. Mi padre a veces se marchaba días enteros, incluso semanas, y cuando volvía al poblado, traía en el camión montones de cosas para todos. Para los niños traía juguetes, ropa, golosinas. Para los mayores, generadores, productos químicos, utensilios de cocina y herramientas. Y montones de comida en conserva. La comida fresca nos la daba el bosque. – Arien retiró la nube del fuego y sopló sobre ella para enfriarla. – Cuando Nash volvía al pueblo, todos se ponían muy contentos, sobre todo mi madre y yo, y siempre hacíamos entre todos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que estábamos juntos de nuevo. Mi padre y mi madre nos reunía por la noche a todos los niños del poblado alrededor de una hoguera, y nos sorprendía con nubes y otras cosas para comer tostándolas al fuego. Mi padre nos explicaba cuentos, historias fantásticas que había oído en los sitios que había visitado. Pero las mejores historias eran las que explicaba mi madre. Recuerdo que cuando Lilu comenzaba a decir: "Había una vez…" todos los niños guardábamos silencio, escuchando atentamente con la boca abierta. – Arien se comió de un bocado su nube y ensartó otra en la vara, acercándola de nuevo al fuego. - Más de una vez se me caían las nubes de la boca por el asombro. Más tarde, se unía el resto de la gente del poblado y cantaban canciones y los niños bailábamos alrededor del fuego, con las caras pintadas con una pasta que hacía mi madre con un polvo rojizo que sacaba de unas raíces secas. Tuve una infancia muy feliz. Hasta que…

Arien guardó silencio y extrajo la nube del fuego, repitiendo el ritual de soplarla antes de comérsela. Trunks que había dejado de comer nubes para escucharla, se dio cuenta del triste momento en el que estaba pensando ella.

- Debieron ser unos padres geniales. – dijo, a modo de consuelo.

- Eran los mejores padres que un niño podía tener en aquellas condiciones. Los mejores… Si yo fuera la mitad de buena persona que fue Lilu, ya me daría por satisfecha.

- Lo eres. – dijo el chico, seriamente. - ¿No te has dado cuenta? Llegaste a mi casa como un rayo de luz y nos iluminaste a mi madre y a mí. Gracias a ti pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la venganza. Gracias a ti evité envenenar mi vida con dolor y culpa. Por ti viajé al pasado, y por ti me esforcé al máximo para llegar a ser el guerrero que soy y poder destruir a los androides. – Los verdes ojos de Arien, ligeramente húmedos, observaban a Trunks mientras el chico hablaba. Arien sonrió dulcemente, mordiendo una nube. No llegó a llorar. No derramaría ni una lágrima más por su pasado, por horrible que hubiera sido. No volvería a sufrir por el dolor que había vivido. Ahora tenía un futuro lleno de esperanza, y no dejaría que la tristeza obstruyera su camino hacia la felicidad. Acercó la vara al fuego con otra nube pinchada en la punta y rió suavemente.

- Eres un encanto, Trunks. – El muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente por las palabras de la chica, y por el modo en que le estaba mirando, amorosamente. Dirigió su ojos azules al fuego y observó su propia golosina, que se había caído de la vara y yacía sobre las brasas, ardiendo y llenando el salón de un aroma dulce, como a almizcle.

Arien rió divertida al ver la golosina del chico ardiendo sin remedio y a él ensartando otra en su vara. La chica tomó la suya en sus manos y la sopló delicadamente, la sensual curvatura con forma de corazón de sus labios mostrándose ingenua ante el saiyajin, mientras cubría la nube con su aliento templado.

_Tumb…_

De nuevo, como aquella vez en el coche, un extraño latido sacudió el pecho de Trunks, haciéndole parpadear, extrañado. De soslayo siguió el camino de la nube. Arien mordió el dulce con cuidado rozándolo previamente con la lengua para saborear el tostado.

El saiyajin tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar. "Contrólate", pensaba, aconsejándose calma a sí mismo. "Piensa en otra cosa…". Miró su propia nube y la extrajo del fuego, engulléndola casi sin masticarla. Arien ya llevaba 5 nubes, y había vuelto a llenar su copa de vino, acabando lo que quedaba de botella. Un rubor muy sexy había aparecido en sus mejillas, resaltando las suaves pecas de su nariz a la luz del fuego. Su cabello cayó en cascada cuando lo recogió en una cola alta. Parecía que el vino había hecho efecto en ella y tenía calor.

_Tumb… tumb…_

Trunks desvió la vista. De nuevo aquel incómodo sofoco. Soltó la varilla de las nubes y se sacó el jersey negro, arrojándolo en el sofá, tras ellos. Bajo el jersey vestía una fina camisa blanca de manga corta.

La muchacha acababa con el último sorbo de su copa y ensartaba una nueva golosina para acercarla al fuego.

- No te hartes de nubes. Podrían sentarte mal. – comentó el chico, tratando de desviar su propia atención hacia otros derroteros, obligándose a mirar el fuego.

- Cuando era pequeña era capaz de comer más nubes que nadie. Tengo el estómago hecho para esto. – Trunks escuchó cómo soltaba una risilla traviesa.

Y cuando volteó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarla, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Los labios de la chica se habían teñido de rojo a causa del colorante que llevaban las nubes y ella le observaba, extrañada por su comportamiento algo nervioso. Los ojos verdes de Arien, refulgían como auténticas esmeraldas en el influjo de la luz del fuego, y sus labios, húmedos, parecían recubiertos por un dulce néctar que le empujaba a acercarse.

_Tumb…tumb… Tumb…tumb… Tumb…tumb…_

Un impulso se apoderó de Trunks, que se inclinó hacia ella. Sin reparar en lo que hacía, el saiyajin la besó más apasionada y profundamente que nunca. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y jugueteó dentro de ella hipnotizando a la muchacha, que cerró los ojos, presa de aquel conjuro, y dejó caer la varilla, ya sin nube.

Tras largos segundos, Trunks se separó apenas unos centímetros de la chica, lo justo para mirar su rostro.

Él la miró a los ojos. Arien adivinaba sus facciones través de la rojiza luz del hogar que parecía haber inundado toda la estancia de repente. Se dio cuenta de que esa fantasmagórica claridad despertaba en él lo más apuesto y arrebatador de su fisonomía, a la que se había agregado su acostumbrada ingenuidad en un creciente rictus de ruego que mostraba en su rostro, irresistible de contemplar. Un ruego por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta no planteada en palabras. Un ruego anhelante en el que se podía entrever la fuerte solicitud que el muchacho le hacía. Una solicitud de permiso por llegar más allá de lo que nunca antes había llegado.

La única respuesta de Arien fue devolverle el beso, tan apasionado como el primero.

Situados ambos uno frente al otro, arrodillados en la cálida alfombra, exploraban sus bocas, devorándose el uno al otro. Sin temores. Sin interrupciones. Sabiendo que aquel reducido espacio forrado de madera se había convertido en su mundo, y que nada ni nadie podría separarles allí. Trunks acercó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo propio, acariciando su espalda con la mano, en la que notaba el cosquilleo del largo cabello de ella.

- Arien… - Murmuró entre besos, con los ojos cerrados. Aún esperaba su permiso, la conformidad de ella. Arien sonrió, inclinando el rostro mientras él exploraba su cuello con los labios. Era tan adorablemente ingenuo que parecía irreal.

- Trunks… - susurró la muchacha, mareada por las sensaciones que el saiyajin le provocaba, mezcladas con el vino. – Te amo… - continuó, acariciando el cuello del chico con los dedos. - … Hazme el amor. – gimió, cerrando los ojos.

Los labios de Trunks bailaban suavemente sobre su piel cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Unas palabras que desencadenaron al otro Trunks que se hallaba preso en su interior y que había estado luchando por salir, oculto en las sombras de su propio ser. Como un resorte abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo, llevando en brazos a la muchacha.

Abrió de una patada la puerta del único dormitorio de la casa, en el que también ardía un fuego, encendido hacía un rato por el chico.

Trunks depositó con suavidad el cuerpo de Arien sobre la cama, tumbándose sobre ella pero manteniéndose a la distancia justa para poder observar su precioso rostro. La chica acarició el cabello del saiyajin, y en seguida le atrajo de nuevo hacia ella para besarle. Necesitaba sentir aquel cuerpo perfecto cayendo con todo su peso sobre ella. Necesitaba notar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del guerrero cubriéndola por completo. Se besaban con los ojos abiertos, observando calmadamente la expresión de sus rostros. La chica buscó los botones de la camisa del chico y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Trunks le facilitó la maniobra y acabó dando un tirón, arrancando los tres últimos botones. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro del saiyajin cuando comenzó a desabrochar los botones de los jeans de ella. Arien le devolvió la sonrisa, acabando el trabajo a su vez y quitándose los pantalones y las zapatillas azules, mostrando una bonita ropa interior de color verde con algo de encaje, mientras Trunks se deshacía de su propia camisa. Arien empujó con el pie al muchacho, juguetonamente, para incorporarse y tener espacio para sacarse el jersey y la camiseta de tirantes que vestía, quedando en ropa interior por primera vez ante el chico.

Los ojos del guerrero se paseaban por sus piernas, devorándolas sin ápice de la timidez que acostumbraba el Trunks original, el Trunks niño que acababa de dar paso al adulto.

Arien se arrodilló ante el saiyajin, que la miraba, absorto, sin poder despegar los ojos de sus encantos. Suavemente, le obligó a inclinarse para poder besar sus labios. El muchacho cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara en blanco mientras sus labios paseaban con deleite por el escote de Arien, cubierto solo por un sostén a conjunto con sus braguitas.

La chica le apartó gentilmente antes de retirarse hacia atrás y quedarse arrodillada en el centro del lecho, donde se soltó el cabello y se desabrochó el sostén, dejando su pecho desnudo apenas cubierto por las largas ondas castañas.

Nunca pensó que pudiera ver algo tan bello. Trunks se acercó tímidamente a la chica, gateando sobre el colchón, y se situó frente a ella. Arien volvió a vislumbrar el niño que siempre fue, y la timidez que siempre le había caracterizado. Ligeramente ruborizado, Trunks estudiaba sus senos atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fueran un extraño tesoro por explorar.

La muchacha sonrió y apartó el cabello hacia su espalda, dejando al descubierto las sonrosadas aréolas y la firme redondez de su busto.

No había reacción en el chico. Se había quedado congelado en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Arien, movió la cabeza de lado a lado, y chasqueó la lengua. Tomó ella misma la mano derecha de Trunks y la colocó en su pecho derecho, mientras reducía al mínimo la distancia que les separaba y volvía a besar el borde de sus labios sensualmente.

Aquello fue suficiente para apartar para siempre al Trunks niño que había conocido y dejar paso al saiyajin adulto oculto anteriormente para todos, que temblaba con el contacto de su piel.

La mano de Trunks se cerró sobre su seno, y en seguida, la otra mano hizo lo mismo con el otro, comenzando a besar con intensidad a la muchacha, haciéndola gemir. La boca del saiyajin bajó por su cuello y su escote hasta sus senos, acariciando con su lengua la suave y delicada piel. La respiración de Trunks se aceleraba, y sus besos subieron de nuevo hasta el ángulo de su clavícula, mientras acariciaba intensamente los glúteos de ella.

Una fuerza inexplicablemente familiar lo zarandeó de pies a cabeza, y un extraño apetito que nunca antes había experimentado se volvió uno con él. Era la misma sensación de cuando su vida corría peligro en la batalla, esa sed de sangre y lucha que hacía vibrar cada músculo para darlo todo, y que él conocía tan bien. Era la misma sed, igual de intensa pero trastocada. Sus labios recorrían con avidez el cuello de Arien, y nunca pensó en detenerse hasta que un quejido de dolor que exclamaba su nombre le hizo volver en sí. Parpadeó y miró a su compañera.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Trunks! ¡Me haces daño! – plañía Arien.

Su conciencia humana había vencido a la saiyajin, pero no lo hizo a tiempo como para evitar lo que había pasado. Los dientes de Trunks se cerraban sobre la delicada piel del cuello de la muchacha, cumpliendo con una especie de rito escrito en su ADN. Se detuvo, asustado. Miró la marca que había dejado en la piel de Arien. Sus dientes estaban claramente marcados en dos perfectas líneas semicirculares que comenzaban a tomar un tono morado. Estaba asustado de él, de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer. Tenía miedo a aquel nuevo yo que acababa de descubrir.

Pero la muchacha frotó levemente su cuello, sonriéndole y rodeándole de nuevo en un cálido abrazo.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Has recuperado el control! – dijo ella. – Parece que voy a aprender por fin lo que significa amar a un saiyajin. A lo mejor también sois buenos en otros campos, no solo en el de la batalla. – susurró la chica guiñándole un ojo, y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Como un latigazo. Las palabras que su padre le dijo en la sala del Espíritu y el Tiempo no pudieron haber llegado en mejor momento.

_"… con el tiempo verás que esos instintos tan marcados te servirán para otras cosas muy distintas…"_

Ahora lo entendía. Nunca se burló de él ni lo despreció. Sólo le estaba diciendo una verdad innegable en cualquiera de su raza. La de que no podría liberarse de su avasalladora excitación ni la imperiosa necesidad de hacer suya a esa mujer.

Las manos de la chica bajaron hasta el pantalón del saiyajin, desabrochándolo y deslizándolo hacia sus piernas. Sus manos se dirigieron entonces a los duros glúteos de él, mientras lamía la dulce piel de su pecho.

Trunks lo entendió, entonces. Jamás le haría daño. Jamás le provocaría dolor. Su fuerza inhumana se convertiría en gentileza cuando se tratara de complacer a SU mujer, la única, aquella con la que compartiría su vida. La que llevaba SU marca.

Un gemido sordo escapó de sus labios cuando el vientre de Arien rozó apenas su hinchada hombría, devolviéndole la consciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Con un rápido movimiento, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama, sobresaltando a la muchacha que reprimió un grito, mientras Trunks luchaba agitando las piernas para deshacerse de los pantalones.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, húmedos por el sudor y la lujuria, deseosos por estar más cerca. Exploraban en un frenesí de caricias y lentos movimientos cada uno de los rincones de sus cuerpos, arrancando gemidos de sus gargantas y sólo consiguiendo ansiar más y más.

Separados únicamente por dos finas piezas de ropa que muy pronto, y sin que Arien supiera exactamente cómo, desaparecieron de sus cuerpos. Los gemidos que Trunks no se cansaba de oír se incrementaban cada vez que sus manos de guerrero acariciaban con suavidad la piel de sus muslos o sus senos, o agarraban firmemente sus glúteos.

Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la frente de Trunks, que miraba a la muchacha con ojos suplicantes, de nuevo en aquella caballerosa solicitud tan propia de su gentil naturaleza, pidiéndole permiso para dar el siguiente paso. Arien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, colocando las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del saiyajin. Sus bocas se encontraron, buscándose ávidamente con sus lenguas mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, con una explosiva e inimaginable sensación de placer para Trunks, y una punzada de horrible dolor para Arien. El muchacho se movía con cuidado, consciente del sufrimiento de la chica. Arien cerró los ojos fuertemente, reprimiendo un grito, casi ahogándose por aguantar también la respiración. Trunks estaba tan bien dotado como cualquier saiyajin de sangre pura, una característica que le aventajaba en el terreno sexual tanto como su fuerza y su poder lo hacían en el bélico. El chico, no podía cesar en aquel vaivén amatorio, aunque trataba de ser lo más suave posible para no lastimarla.

Poco a poco, aquel profundo dolor fue remitiendo y con cada balanceo, el placer se intensificó para Arien, que abrió los ojos, gimiendo débilmente y apresando las caderas del guerrero con sus piernas. Aquello fue la señal para él, para intensificar el ritmo. Trunks apoyó la frente sobre la de Arien, y la miró en lo entrecerrado de sus ojos, sólo para corroborar que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él y lo realmente hermosa que era.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron. Podía sentir cada una de las sensaciones que experimentaba ella. A través de su piel, notaba el placer electrizante que le provocaba con su tacto, con sus besos, con su roce.  
>La cabeza de ella se echó hacia atrás, levantando las caderas y profundizando aún más aquel dulce contacto, sus gemidos brotando sin cesar de sus labios, y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.<br>El saiyajin notó entonces cada espasmo, cada convulsión que sacudía el cuerpo de Arien. Y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, extasiados por el intenso placer que se había desencadenado también en él.  
>Juntos cayeron, uno sobre el otro, fatigados por aquella nueva experiencia para ambos, y yacieron así, abrazados, hasta que los latidos de sus corazones se recuperaron del agitado galope.<p>

- Lo siento - se disculpó él - No podía parar… ¿estás bien? - le susurró el muchacho, levantando la cabeza para mirarla, preocupado al no oír una respuesta.

- Mmmh... - gimió ella, con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Arien? ¿Te duele? - volvió a preguntar el saiyajin, levantando las cejas, sin entender.

- Calla, tonto. - Murmuró la chica, abriendo a medias un ojo. - No gritaba de dolor precisamente. - Trunks sonrió, llevando la vista inconscientemente a la marca de color morado que contrastaba con la clara piel del cuello de Arien. Acarició suavemente con el pulgar aquel punto, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y observándolo con una atención nostálgica. - Excepto por eso... - se quejó ella, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Por qué me has mordido? ¿Qué significa esto?- inquirió la chica, ofendida. Él sonrió aún más ampliamente sin dejar de mirar su cuello, y contestó.

- No estoy seguro... pero creo que ahora está claro a quién perteneces. - Los ojos del muchacho se posaron sobre las esmeraldas de ella. - Ahora eres mía.

Arien dejó escapar una risa divertida antes de responderle.

- ¡Siempre fui tuya! Incluso cuando no te fijabas en mí. Incluso cuando aún no me conocías. Lo he sido toda la vida.

...

...

...

El calor de la chimenea volvía a envolver la habitación. La chica observaba desde el calor del hogar el rostro impasible y relajado del saiyajin. La mirada de Arien se desplazó entonces hacia los pies de la cama. En el suelo una pequeña prenda de ropa de tono verde yacía inmóvil, testigo silencioso de lo que había ocurrido sólo unas horas atrás.

Arien se levantó y recogió aquellas delicadas braguitas. Sólo entonces reparó en el estado en que se encontraban. Los labios de la chica se redondearon en una perfecta "O" de sorpresa y sus cejas se levantaron. No supo en qué momento se las quitó el saiyajin. No se las quitó, simplemente se las arrancó. "Eran mis preferidas..." se lamentaba ella para sí. El chico se agitó en sueños en aquel momento y suspiró profundamente. Ella le observó desde los pies de la cama, con los restos de sus braguitas preferidas en las manos y el ceño fruncido. Pero su enfado no duró mucho. Chasqueó la lengua y arrojó el trozo de tela de nuevo al suelo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Arien volvió a la cama, tumbándose junto a su amado y cubriendo a ambos con las mantas. Trunks dormía placidamente como una marmota. Como si sus problemas se hubieran reducido a nada. Como si sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado. Respirando lenta y pausadamente.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de él, y cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>No hace falta decir nada más... XD<p>

Quería escribir desde el romanticismo y la magia de la primera vez, sin entrar en descripciones o expresiones de mal gusto e innecesarias. Espero haber conseguido lo que quería. ;)

¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!


	27. Redención

¡Hola a todos!

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de Hope. Este lo he tenido que dividir, era el doble, y la otra parte queda pendiente por que me da para hacer un capítulo entero.

De modo que aquí os dejo este, y el siguiente, en poquitos días!

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Entre la espesa y negra vegetación inquietantes movimientos le hacían contener el aliento. Pero no por miedo. No tenía miedo. Él estaba lejos de temer los mundanos horrores que el resto de humanos temía. Él no podía sentir miedo de ningún ser en la Tierra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no temía la oscuridad, muchos años ya que enfrentó sus primarios temores, propios de cualquier niño, y abrió los ojos a su propia y única realidad. Él no era como los demás y por lo tanto, no sentía miedo como los demás.<p>

Pero aquellos movimientos en la oscuridad le hicieron ponerse en guardia instintivamente. En la penumbra, sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros, buscando al intruso que pretendía emboscarle.

Comenzó a caminar, y sus pasos reverberaron en la soledad de aquel extraño bosque, en su vacío.

Frente a él por fin pudo ver algo. Una criatura cuadrúpeda, y bastante más grande que un perro le miraba, amenazante. En silencio, Trunks se acercó a ella y vio que se trataba de un lobo, un lobo negro y de mayor tamaño que los lobos comunes le miraba de forma extrañamente inquisitiva.

El chico detuvo sus pasos y observó al animal en medio de aquel silencio. El lobo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a través del bosque. Trunks le siguió, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Le veía delante, siempre a la misma distancia, esquivando árboles, corriendo a través de una invisible senda, al parecer claramente marcada para el animal.

Pronto, y sin saber cómo, Trunks llegó a un claro en el bosque. En el centro de aquel claro, había un lago con las aguas negras.

El lobo caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la orilla del agua, gimiendo lastimera y nerviosamente. Trunks se acercó a la orilla de aquel lago, y se asomó a las aguas. Lo que vio le sobresaltó sobremanera. Lo que parecía un alma en pena, nadaba sin rumbo concreto por el agua tratando de salir, pero sin conseguirlo. El lobo lloraba y lloraba, mirando a la fantasmal figura del lago que parecía hacerse cada vez más y más nítida.

El chico que no sentía temor por nada, sintió su corazón latir más deprisa que nunca cuando vio por fin el rostro de aquella ánima. Era el rostro que más amaba en el mundo, de cuyos ojos verdes no paraban de brotar lágrimas.

El muchacho gritó su nombre, pero la chica no parecía darse cuenta de que Trunks la llamaba desde el exterior. El chico se lanzó al agua, desesperado, y trató por todos los medios de sacar a la muchacha del lago. Pero en cuanto su piel tocó las negras aguas, la visión de la fantasmal figura desapareció.

Trunks la buscó por todas partes, buceando con los ojos abiertos, tratando de focalizar su vista en algo que le guiara a través de aquella ciega búsqueda. Pero fue en vano. Llorando, el muchacho lanzó un grito desgarrador al aire de aquella desierta atmósfera, antes de sumergirse de nuevo.

Y entonces, algo diferente llamó su atención. Algo que despertó en él aquel dormido sentimiento de miedo tan propio de la infancia. Dos ojos terroríficos le miraban a través de las aguas negras, con los iris de un rojo refulgente como las llamas del fuego. De repente, aquellos ojos se lanzaron a por Trunks, quién, sumergido en el lago gritó, y su voz se vio amortiguada por el negro y silencioso líquido, que llenó su garganta y sus pulmones…

…

…

…

- Uagh! – Exclamó Trunks, sobresaltado, incorporándose en la cama.

Miró a su alrededor, aún con la respiración agitada y con algunas gruesas gotas de sudor en su rostro. Estaba en la habitación de la cabaña de su abuelo. Ya era de día, la luz del sol entraba a raudales a través de la ventana, calentando apenas la fría atmósfera invernal del cuarto, e iluminándolo todo.

En la chimenea, el fuego llevaba horas apagado, y se encontraba él sólo en el cuarto. Arien no estaba en la cama junto a él.

- ¿Qué hora debe ser? – se preguntó el muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos mientras llevaba su vista directamente a la resplandeciente ventana.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con unos boxers negros y una camiseta gris. Pese a la gélida temperatura de aquella vieja cabaña, el saiyajin no era capaz de temblar de frío. Su inusual temperatura corporal ayudaba a combatir los contrastes de temperatura e impedía que se resfriara con facilidad.

Bostezando, se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara y los dientes, y al inclinarse sobre la pica advirtió que le dolía la cabeza. Una singular migraña azotaba sus sienes, obligándole a cerrar los ojos un momento y a suspirar, fastidiado.

Apagó la luz del aseo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, notando al hacerlo que un familiar sonido llegaba desde la cocina.

Hacia allí se dirigió, descalzo y alborotando su cabello, con aspecto adormilado.

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó una voz desde el interior de la cocina americana. Arien se hallaba preparando el desayuno. Se había vestido con unos pantalones de montaña, unas botas impermeables con la suela de goma y un grueso jersey de color blanco. Salió con una sonrisa de la cocina y abrazó al muchacho, que le devolvió el gesto, cálidamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿por qué no me has despertado? – preguntó el chico.

- Porque te has pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y no te has quedado tranquilo hasta hace apenas un par de horas. Parecías cansado cuando me he levantado yo, así que te he dejado dormir. – explicó la chica, acercándose a la cafetera para encenderla.

- No sé porqué pero he dormido fatal esta noche. He estado todo el tiempo soñando cosas extrañas. – explicó él, en tono pensativo. Separó uno de los taburetes y se sentó, apoyando los codos sobre la encimera de la cocina.

- No me extrañaría que fuera por el esfuerzo de anoche. – comentó la ojiverde con sorna y aguantando una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué esfuerzo? – replicó él, - ¿Olvidas que soy un saiyajin? Lo de anoche no fue nada extenuante para mí. – Trunks le devolvió la broma, mirándola de reojo con su característica sonrisa torcida. Arien se giró, con una fingida expresión de indignación en el rostro.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? – le preguntó, en tono amenazador.

- ¡Nada! Sólo digo que he tenido experiencias más agotadoras que lo de anoche. – continuó él, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia y observando divertido cómo Arien se acercaba a él con una graciosa mueca de amenaza en las fruncidas cejas.

- ¿A sí? ¡Pues como buen saiyajin deberías dar el máximo en cada enfrentamiento! – la chica se situó delante de él con los brazos en jarras. - ¡A partir de ahora voy a exigirte que lo des todo! – concluyó, señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente.

Trunks se tapó la cara con las manos, amortiguando sus carcajadas y contagiando a Arien.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – le preguntó ella, tratando de mantenerse seria mientras continuaba con su fingida reprimenda.

- ¡Estás hablando como mi padre! ¡Vais a volverme loco entre los dos! Eso o acabaréis haciéndome estallar por sobrecarga. ¡Y se suponía que había venido aquí a relajarme! – dijo el chico, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Arien explotó en risas contagiando de nuevo al saiyajin, hasta que algo la hizo detenerse en seco. Su rostro serio se contrajo, mientras analizaba el aire con el olfato, como un sabueso que sigue un rastro.

- ¿No lo hueles? – preguntó al saiyajin.

- Sí. – contestó simplemente él. Y, sonriendo maléficamente, señaló con el dedo el horno, que había comenzado a humear. Arien se situó de un salto frente a la puerta y la abrió, dejando escapar un edulcorado aroma a chamusquina.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Las galletas! – exclamó, extrayendo del horno con la ayuda de unas manoplas una bandeja con un montón de figuritas de mazapán excesivamente tostadas.

- No te preocupes. Con el hambre que tengo me comería un mamut quemado. Así que tus galletas serán un manjar para mí. – murmuró Trunks, sonriendo.

Arien depositó la bandeja sobre la encimera soplando sobre ella y comprobando, preocupada, el estado de las galletas. Parecía que no había sido tan desastroso. La superficie se había tostado más de lo debido pero aún eran comestibles. La chica dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a ambos lados del cuerpo, negando con la cabeza.

- Soy un desastre en la cocina. – se lamentó.

- No te preocupes, no se puede ser bueno en todo. Digamos que la cocina no es tu fuerte, precisamente, igual que las artes marciales. – dijo el muchacho, divertido.

Arien le sacó la lengua y comenzó a poner las galletas en un plato, con gesto de fastidio. Sirvió dos cafés en un par de tazas y se sentó junto al saiyajin en un taburete, poniendo delante de ellos las tazas y las galletas.

- Es el primer desayuno que preparas, Arien. Bueno, el primero que no consiste en cereales y leche. – comentó Trunks, tomando una galleta entre sus dedos y observándola detenidamente. Arien se sonrojó y le miró en silencio, expectante. –… y… ¿estás segura de que esto se come?

- ¡Trunks! – le recriminó ella. El muchacho levantó la otra mano disculpándose.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que nunca he comido galletas con forma de huevo frito. – Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente y su cabeza se inclinó hasta que su barbilla tocó el esternón.

- …Son ositos y gatitos… - murmuró, lastimeramente, frunciendo los labios – Lo que pasa es que se han extendido con el calor y ahora están así… - explicó ella, señalando con pena las galletas y escondiéndose abochornada tras su flequillo para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh claro! – se apresuró a decir el muchacho. – ¡Tienes razón! ¡No lo había visto, qué estúpido soy!

"Mierda… Come y calla, Trunks" pensó para sí. El saiyajin llevó la galleta a su boca y le dio un mordisco, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada expectante de la ojiverde a través de su mata de pelo castaño. El sabor no era malo, la galleta llevaba chocolate y nueces y el tostado no le daba demasiado sabor amargo

- No está mal – dijo el chico, saboreando el bocado. – por lo menos la cabeza está bastante buena.

- … Era una pata… - respondió ella, en un lúgubre tono de voz.

Trunks se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

…

…

…

Trunks no dejó de pensar aquella mañana en el extraño sueño que había tenido. Siguió con aquel inusual dolor de cabeza y extrañamente nervioso. Recordó que durante la noche había sentido inconscientemente como si hubiera tenido fiebre.

El día transcurría tranquilo. Salieron a pasear ya que hacía buen día pese al inevitable frío. Arien se sentía extrañamente a gusto en aquel paraje, sin importar la extrema temperatura y la nieve, era como si conociera aquel lugar. Caminaron un buen trecho entre abetos, y la chica se paraba a observar con su acostumbrada curiosidad las diferentes especies de plantas que había en las lindes del camino.

En su paseo exploratorio llegaron a un claro en el espeso bosque, con el suelo cubierto de una preciosa y esponjosa capa de nieve virgen. Arien sonrió como una niña y se agachó a recoger un puñado entre sus gruesas manoplas para arrojárselo a Trunks en la cara. El chico, la esquivó en un rápido movimiento.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, sorprendido por el ataque.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? – respondió ella, lanzándole una bola de nieve aún más gorda.

En lugar de esquivarla, Trunks lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía con su dedo índice, desintegrando el proyectil en el aire.

- ¡Oye! ¡Así no vale! – se quejó ella.

- ¡Jajaja! – rió el saiyajin - ¿Qué? Tú usas tus habilidades y yo uso las mías. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues prepárate! – Arien se agachó y amontonó una bola de nieve del tamaño de su cabeza. La levantó y se la arrojó de nuevo a Trunks, quién, riéndose, volvió a fundirla en el aire. Pero mientras el saiyajin lanzaba su pequeña descarga de energía a la bola, Arien le dio una buena patada a un montículo de nieve que había junto a su pie, salpicando a Trunks sin remedio. El chico, que no se esperaba esto, sacudió su cabeza con energía, desprendiéndose de las partículas de hielo de su cabello

- De acuerdo. ¡Tú lo has querido! – Exclamó. Y saltó sobre Arien con la intención de enterrarla en la nieve.

La muchacha salió corriendo entre risas en el último momento y se introdujo en el bosque por un estrecho sendero. Trunks, que obviamente no quería utilizar sus habilidades para jugar con Arien, había caído en el suelo de rodillas, se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones y echó a correr tras la chica, a la que podía oír perfectamente desternillarse de risa mientras huía de él.

Corriendo sin rumbo entre los árboles, la muchacha llegó hasta lo que parecía un antiguo sendero cubierto ligeramente de nieve y difícil de transitar. Arien se detuvo y observó extrañada la senda.

- ¡Ya te tengo!

La cabeza de Arien se cubrió de nieve de repente, y la muchacha gritó, sobresaltada.

- ¡Trunks! – Sacudió la cabeza y trató de quitarse la mayor parte de nieve del cabello. Menos mal que había pensado en ponerse un gorro de lana, si no, lo que estaría empapado ahora sería su pelo.

- ¡Te la debía!

La chica comenzó a reir y se agachó para sacudirse la ropa. Algo a los pies de un árbol cercano llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó la chica, acercándose a las raíces de aquel abeto. Junto al grueso tronco, había una pequeña flor de color blanco. Arien la identificó en seguida, y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. – ¡Es un Edelweiss! – dijo la chica.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó el saiyajin, agachándose junto a Arien para observar lo que había llamado tanto la atención de ella.

- Un Edelweiss, la flor de las nieves. Es una flor que crece sólo en los bosques del norte. – Explicó la chica, pensativa. – Yo ya he visto antes este tipo de flor…

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró la dirección en la que serpenteaba el antiguo sendero. Con decisión, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia allí, seguida de cerca por Trunks, quien no estaba dispuesto a perderla de vista o a dejar que se metiera en algún lío, como acostumbraba.

Enseguida llegaron a una zona donde el camino se ensanchaba un poco, y Arien tuvo una sensación extrañamente familiar.

- Ten cuidado – dijo de repente la chica. – Aquel árbol tiene las raíces bastante sobresalientes, y podemos tropezar. – explicó. Trunks miró el árbol. La base estaba completamente cubierta de nieve y no se veía nada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el chico.

- Porque… ya he pasado por aquí antes. – respondió ella serenamente.

Y así era. Cada recodo del camino, cada uno de los árboles, con cada paso los recuerdos inundaban su mente como el agua que rompe el dique, dando paso a otros que creía profundamente enterrados.

Antes de girar en un recodo, la chica tuvo una corazonada y aceleró el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Trunks, preocupado.

- Creo, que… Está aquí, sí, justo después de aquel recodo… - explicó la chica, sin aminorar el paso.

Al pasar entre dos árboles, otro árbol destacaba sobre los demás. Era una vieja sequoia que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Su tronco estaba retorcido y había crecido alrededor de algunas piedras, que ahora parecían incrustadas en el mismo árbol. Arien pasó la mano por encima de aquel viejo y rugoso tronco y el tacto de la madera húmeda hizo que en su mente aparecieran como relámpagos algunas imágenes que creía no recordar. …

*Flashback*

- ¡Vamos nena! Ahora pon el pie ahí arriba. Así, bien… ¡sujétate fuerte!

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí, ¡muy bien! ¡Ya casi lo tienes!

Arien era muy pequeña. Tenía sólo 5 años y un hombre con la piel muy morena y algunas cicatrices en la cara, le estaba enseñando a subir a los árboles.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡Mírame papá! – gritaba la pequeña.

- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! ¡Pero ahora no te relajes, podrías caerte si te despistas! – Reía Nash.

La vieja sequoia servía de pista de entrenamiento para niños y adultos. Sus viejas ramas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar su peso y estaban a la altura perfecta para que los niños llegaran tras algún que otro esfuerzo.

Arien se esforzaba en encaramarse una parte del tronco que quedaba justo a la altura del rostro de su padre. Nash reía y se mantenía alerta, siempre vigilante para atraparla si resbalaba, aunque no lo demostrara. Ella era una niña muy independiente y no quería que nadie la ayudara a hacer cosas. Siempre se esforzaba por conseguirlo sola y si no salía victoriosa, volvía a intentarlo, tozuda, hasta que lo conseguía. La niña sacó un pequeño punzón del bolsillo, algo que solía llevar siempre con ella y procedió a escribir su nombre en la superficie de madera del viejo tronco de la sequoia.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Nash.

- Escribo mi nombre. Mamá me enseñó. – Contestó la pequeña, sin mirar a su padre.

- No hagas eso, hija – le aconsejó el hombre, quitándole el punzón de las manos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque los árboles son seres vivos, y sienten dolor cuando los dañas. – Contestó Nash. – Mira, - dijo, señalando el corte que la pequeña había hecho en el tronco, por donde comenzaba a brotar resina. – esto es la sangre de este árbol. Nunca dañes a los seres vivos si no es para procurarte supervivencia, e incluso para eso, nunca mates a una cría o a una hembra o dañes un árbol joven.

Arien miró a su padre, asimilando las enseñanzas que Nash le impartía.

*Fin del Flashback*

Arien sacudió la cabeza y buscó, nerviosa, una rama gruesa a la altura de los ojos. La encontró un poco más arriba. Se encaramó a ella y observó la superficie del tronco del árbol justo por encima de aquella rama.

- ¿Qué miras? – Preguntó el pelilila, dirigiendo la mirada hacia aquel punto.

- No está. – respondió ella.

- ¿Qué no está? – volvió a preguntar Trunks, extrañado.

- …Trunks…

- ¿Sí?

- …Desde que salimos hace un rato de la cabaña he tenido una extraña sensación, – explicó la muchacha – como si conociera este lugar, y al adentrarnos más en el bosque lo sentía más fuerte. Era como una especie de _déjà vu_. – Arien se dejó caer en el piso, junto al muchacho, y le miró seriamente. – Ahora ya sé porqué he tenido esa sensación todo el tiempo. Trunks, este es el bosque donde me crié.

- …¿Qué? – Preguntó Trunks, sorprendido.

- Sí – dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente. – Esta sequoia, era mi "parque de juegos", aquí solía venir con mi padre y trepaba por las ramas mientras él me decía dónde poner los pies. Incluso llegué a escribir mi nombre a medias en el tronco, justo ahí. – dijo, señalando el punto que había estado inspeccionando hacía un momento. – Pero no hay ninguna marca.

- Es normal. Ese momento aún no ha llegado. En esta línea temporal eres aún un bebé. – argumentó Trunks.

- Es cierto.

La chica levantó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada al camino por donde había venido. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y miró entonces hacia el otro lado del sendero.

- Y este camino… Conduce a casa…

Ambos muchachos se mantuvieron en silencio. Trunks observaba a la chica sin saber qué decir. Se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca pensó que de todos los lugares del mundo su abuelo fuera a tener una cabaña precisamente en aquel lugar. Ya era casualidad.

De repente, Arien echó a correr hacia el interior del bosque, y Trunks arrancó detrás de ella, atento a cualquier peligro en el camino. Pero la chica corría por aquel sendero como si se lo supiera de memoria. Arien sonreía. Después de 11 años, aún recordaba cada detalle de aquel sendero. Y es que no habían sido pocas las veces que Lilu y Nash la habían reñido por aventurarse ella sola en el bosque.

Muy pronto llegaron a una zona donde la vegetación era menos espesa. Arien aminoró el paso, el sendero moría cerca de allí, en un claro donde se encontraba la parte trasera de lo que parecía un pequeño poblado. Eran casas de invierno que debieron pertenecer a la gente que solía ir a esquiar cuando las pistas estaban abiertas. Ahora estaban vacías. No había ni rastro de vida allí.

La muchacha sintió cómo el corazón se el encogía en el pecho. Era la villa donde había crecido. Lentamente, pasó entre dos casas hasta llegar a la calle principal del diminuto pueblo, y se detuvo en ella a mirar todas y cada una de las casas.

- Es todo tan extraño… la última vez que vi este lugar estaba todo destruido y había cadáveres por todas partes. – Dijo la chica, en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Arien entró subió por una escalera de madera hasta el porche de una de las casas y acarició la puerta.

- Esta es mi casa, Trunks. – confesó, sonriendo. El muchacho la observaba, triste, desde el suelo de tierra de la calle. Arien comenzó a reír. – ¡Aprendí a caminar en este porche! Mamá me lo explicó… ¡Ven conmigo! – le dijo al chico.

Arien saltó los cuatro peldaños de la escalera, y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, seguida por el saiyajin. En el suelo y escondida de la vista bajo una tupida capa de hierba y musgo había una trampilla, que la chica no tardó en abrir estirando de una oxidada cadena.

- Estos son los subterráneos. ¡Uf, cómo huele a humedad aquí dentro! – exclamó ella, mientras bajaba los precarios peldaños de madera de la escalinata que conducía al interior del sótano. Trunks bajó tras ella.

- Espera un momento. – dijo el chico. Levantó una mano y generó un pequeño punto de luz que rescató el subterráneo de la penumbra. Era un sótano normal y corriente, lleno de trastos inútiles y viejos, cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo.

- Aquí era donde nos escondíamos cuando por la radio informaban que los androides estaban cerca. – explicó la chica. – Estaba muy oscuro y a mí me daba miedo bajar aquí. Mi madre me cantaba canciones para que no llorara. Pero esto tiene peor aspecto que los subterráneos que yo conocí. – observó la chica, pasando un dedo por encima de un armario y poniendo cara de asco. Se sacudió el dedo y procedió a salir del sótano.

Trunks salió detrás de ella y cerró la trampilla, una vez en el exterior. Caminaron de nuevo hasta la parte delantera de la casa y pasearon por la calle principal del pequeño pueblo. Arien explicaba a Trunks todas las cosas de las que se iba acordando a medida que pasaban por delante de cada una de las cabañas y señalaba sin parar todo lo que aparecía ante sus ojos que le traía buenos recuerdos. Extrañamente estaba sintiendo una especie de curación dentro de sí. Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos actuaban como una cura, calmándole el dolor que durante tantos años mantuvo escondido, ese dolor que se había despertado cuando vio a su madre en el concierto. Casi se había hecho de noche y los búhos habían comenzado a ulular cuando llegaron a la última de las casas. Arien miró arriba. Bajo las vigas del techo de aquel porche había visto el cuerpo de su madre inmóvil, inerte.

- …Aquí murió mi madre. – Murmuró la chica, agachándose en el lugar donde, en su pasado, yació el cuerpo de su madre. Trunks se acercó a ella y posó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, para reconfortarla. Ella sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas silenciosamente. Puso su mano sobre la del chico. – Estoy bien. Y nunca creí sentirme así si algún día volvía a este lugar. Me siento en paz. – Explicó ella. Se incorporó y miró los zafiros del chico. – Aquí no hay rastro de violencia ni de ataques, ni los habrá jamás. Y todo gracias a ti. – Arien sonrió al muchacho, que no entendía lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. – Lo que hiciste sirvió para que al menos en esta línea temporal exista una Arien que pueda vivir feliz y crecer junto a sus padres. - En aquel momento, Arien comprendió que había conseguido la redención, la paz y el sosiego que no había encontrado durante todos aquellos años. Era como en si el saiyajin hubiera irrumpido en la lúgubre y oscura habitación en la que había permanecido escondido su yo interior desde que su madre murió. – Muchas gracias, Trunks. Gracias por traerme aquí. – le dijo la chica.

- De nada… Supongo, pero no tenía ni idea de que este era el sitio donde creciste. – confesó él, llevando una mano a la cabeza, con despiste. Ella rió.

- Normal. Nunca te dije dónde exactamente había vivido. Y creo que nunca habría conseguido encontrar este lugar por mí misma. Yo sabía que veníamos de los bosques del Norte, pero estos bosques son muy grandes, ¿no?

- ¡Sí! Y teniendo en cuenta tu sentido de la orientación, yo también dudo que lo hubieras encontrado – rió el saiyajin. Pero de pronto una punzada en la sien detuvo sus carcajadas, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ella, acabando de secar las últimas lágrimas y observando el rostro del chico de cerca.

- Me duele la cabeza prácticamente desde que me desperté. Creí que al salir a pasear se me pasaría pero me encuentro cada vez peor… - contestó el chico, llevando las manos a las sienes y masajeándolas suavemente.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Ya no me acordaba lo cortos que son los días en este lugar. Estamos tan al norte que sólo tenemos 7 horas de luz solar, y ya casi es de noche. – dijo la chica, mirando a su alrededor. La oscuridad nocturna casi se había cernido sobre ellos. – Volvamos al camino principal antes de que sea noche cerrada o no veremos dónde ponemos los pies.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa, retomando el sendero por el que habían llegado. Algunos finos copos de nieve empezaron a caer ligeramente y Trunks comenzó a encontrarse cada vez peor. Sentía un extraño ardor dentro del cuerpo, como si tuviera fiebre, como si la sangre le hirviera en las venas, y tenía náuseas. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente y a un ritmo desacompasado, pero decidió no decirle nada a Arien, no quería que se preocupara. Probablemente se le habían indigestado las bayas silvestres que habían encontrado por el camino. Cada paso que daba sentía como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada, y tenía ganas de tumbarse en cualquier rincón del bosque, cual criatura herida a esperar que cesara el malestar.

Ya llevaban veinte minutos caminando y extrañamente Arien se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad impenetrable de la noche no llegaba nunca. Siguieron caminando hasta salir por fin al claro donde habían estado jugando y miraron al cielo abierto. A pesar de la fina nieve que caía, Arien podía ver que un extraño resplandor atravesaba las nubes. Una luz blanquecina iluminaba tenuemente el bosque, impidiendo que la noche se cerrara a su alrededor. Recordó que cuando era pequeña, había observado que algunas noches la oscuridad no era total en aquellas latitudes y que un extraño resplandor iluminaba el cielo. Su madre le había explicado que las partículas que se desprendían del sol y que habían quedado atrapadas en el campo magnético de la Tierra, girando a su alrededor como una espiral de norte a sur y de sur a norte, algunas noches chocaban entre ellas en los puntos más cercanos a los polos y que fruto de estas colisiones se formaba en el cielo un fantasmagórico velo de luces de colores, que la gente llamaba Aurora Boreal. Su madre le había explicado que cuando la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor la aurora boreal atrapaba las partículas procedentes de la luna, acercándolas más a la superficie terrestre, y su resplandor iluminaba el bosque impidiendo que la noche se cerniera sobre él.

Arien, inmóvil en medio de aquel claro, abrió la boca para explicarle a Trunks aquello que su madre le dijo, pero notó que se había quedado rezagado. La chica se giró y le vio justo a la salida del sendero al claro, quieto en medio de la sombra. Extrañada, dio un par de pasos hacia él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Trunks? - Le preguntó la chica. Se acercó aún más y le oyó respirar entrecortadamente. Algo extraño le pasaba.

- No te acerques… - dijo el saiyajin con voz grave. - …no me encuentro bien.

Trunks no podía pensar. Oía un zumbido constante en los oídos que le ponía nervioso y sentía como si toda su energía fuera a salírsele del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

- ¿Te encuentras peor? – preguntó la chica. – Ven, vámonos a casa. – Arien cubrió la distancia que les separaba con un par de pasos y le sujetó del brazo. Trunks dejó escapar un gruñido con aquel contacto, y se dejó guiar a regañadientes, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por dejarse tocar. En cuanto el chico entró en el claro, iluminado tenuemente por aquel extraño resplandor, comenzó a temblar de un modo extraño. Arien, preocupada, se detuvo y tocó su frente por debajo del flequillo violáceo. No temblaba de frío, estaba ardiendo y sudando. - Trunks, creo que tienes fiebre…

En aquel momento Trunks levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Arien dejó escapar un jadeo, sobresaltada. Sus iris se hallaban rodeados por unas extrañas aureolas rojas como rubíes, y la expresión de sus ojos ya no era cálida, era fría como el hielo, amenazante.

Arien retrocedió un paso, asustada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Trunks. No sabía qué hacer. Le veía temblar, en un ademán de contenerse, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para mantenerse quieto en aquel lugar.

- Vete de aquí, Arien. – dijo el pelilila, en un gruñido – vuelve a la cabaña…

- Pero Trunks, como voy a dejart…

- ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! – bramó el guerrero, comenzando a temblar violentamente, y tratando de zafarse de la mano de ella.

Arien dio un respingo, pero no se marchó. No podía moverse de allí, no sabía qué le estaba pasando pero no podía dejarle sólo en aquel bosque. Si pudiera llegar a la cabaña con él entonces llamaría por teléfono a Bulma. Si sólo pudiera pedir ayuda…

- Aléjate de él. – dijo una voz a su izquierda, en un tono calmado. Arien volteó hacia aquella dirección. El dueño de aquella voz se hallaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, observando a la pareja, más bien, vigilando al semisaiyajin, quien en aquel momento le devolvía la mirada. – Hola, hijo mío.

* * *

><p>¿Pero que le pasa ahora a Trunks?<p>

¿Es que estos saiyajins no pueden dar ni un descanso a la gente normal? :P

En el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué le pasa exactamente a nuestro adorado semisaiyajin ^^.

Espero vuestros comentarios!


	28. Rayos Blutz

Hola a todos!

¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^^

Hoy os traigo un capítulo que os va a encantar tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. ¡Me lo he pasado de miedo! :D

No os digo nada más. Os dejo con el capítulo.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Arien dio un respingo, pero no se marchó. No podía moverse de allí, no sabía qué le estaba pasando pero no podía dejarle sólo en aquel bosque. Si pudiera llegar a la cabaña con él entonces llamaría por teléfono a Bulma. Si sólo pudiera pedir ayuda…<p>

- Aléjate de él. – dijo una voz a su izquierda, en un tono calmado. Arien volteó hacia aquella dirección. El dueño de aquella voz se hallaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, observando a la pareja, más bien, vigilando al semisaiyajin, quien en aquel momento le devolvía la mirada. – Hola, hijo mío.

De repente, Trunks se transformó en supersaiyajin y se lanzó hacia su padre, golpeando a Arien y arrojándola al suelo violentamente. Pese a que su caída había sido amortiguada por la gruesa capa de nieve, gritó por el golpe y rodó por el piso. Respirando entrecortadamente, la muchacha levantó la cabeza, ahora completamente cubierta de nieve, y observó aterrorizada cómo padre e hijo, ambos con cabello rubio, y rodeados de sendas auras doradas, se enzarzaban en un violento intercambio de golpes. Los puñetazos y patadas bloqueados resonaban en el silencio del bosque y hacían temblar el suelo, agitando las ramas de los árboles, y obligando a las rapaces nocturnas a huir buscando refugio en otro lugar.

Sabía dónde se encontraban por el sonido de la batalla y por el ligero resplandor que desprendían sus cuerpos de guerreros. Arien sabía que debía salir corriendo cuanto antes. Era consciente del peligro que corría con aquellos dos fenómenos luchando tan cerca de ella. Pero no podía dar un paso, no podía dejar a Trunks en aquel extraño estado luchando con su padre. No podía abandonarle en el bosque sin saber qué estaba pasando. Y no sabía cómo, pero debía separarles.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó la chica, levantándose del suelo. - ¡Eh! ¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks! ¡Parad ya! ¡Deteneos!

Era en vano, aquellos dos saiyajins ya no respondían a la razón o al parlamento. Tan sólo a sus instintos primarios, tan marcados en su naturaleza. Desesperada, supo que sólo tenía una opción. Debía tratar de despistarles. "Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?" pensaba la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con gesto nervioso.

Recordó que una vez, Trunks le había explicado cómo lanzar rayos de energía. Debía reunir una cantidad de energía en su mano, tal y como solía hacer al concentrar su ki, y luego proyectarlo hacia un objetivo. Nunca antes lo había conseguido, pero debía intentarlo ahora, era necesario separar a aquellos dos antes de que se hicieran daño de verdad. Les dirigió otra mirada, para verificar dónde se encontraban exactamente. Sobrevolaban la zona, intercambiando golpes de forma incansable.

- ¡De acuerdo! Vamos Arien… ¡puedes hacerlo! – se animó a sí misma, cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse en medio de aquel barullo.

Levantó la palma de una mano y trató de reunir algo de energía justo en el centro. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la chica lograra concentrar un pequeño punto de energía en su mano. Arien abrió los ojos y vio el resultado de su esfuerzo. Con aquella bola de energía preparada, miró hacia arriba y localizó a los dos guerreros. Con decisión, apuntó con su mano en aquella dirección y lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía que se volatilizó en el aire con un sonido ahogado.

Arien contrajo el rostro en un gesto de decepción. "¡No te des por vencida!", pensó, "¡Inténtalo de nuevo!". Otra vez volvió a su estado de máxima concentración y repitió la operación anterior. Mientras tanto, padre e hijo no se daban tregua. Trunks lucía un labio y una ceja partidos y sus ropas se hallaban rotas a consecuencia de los golpes que su padre le había propinado. Vegeta no estaba en mejor estado, y respondía con fiereza a cada ataque que su hijo le dirigía. Un minúsculo rayo de energía procedente del claro en el bosque golpeó a Trunks en la espalda. El semisaiyajin ignoró por completo aquella agresión y siguió agrediendo a su padre, que le devolvía los golpes con la misma intensidad que los recibía.

Arien, desde su posición, observaba desesperada cómo todo su esfuerzo no servía de nada. Una rabia incontenible comenzó a inflar su pecho, y un calor abrasador parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. Su cabello castaño comenzó a elevarse por encima de su cabeza y una extraña corriente de aire la rodeó, agitando su ropa, y volviéndose más potente con cada segundo que pasaba. Aquel viento que la rodeaba se convirtió en un violento vendaval, girando y girando cada vez con más intensidad a su alrededor y agitando violentamente las ramas de los árboles, llegando a inclinar algunos de ellos. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas comenzaron a emerger del cuerpo de Arien y del tornado que se había generado a su alrededor. Sin percatarse de ello, Arien dirigió inconscientemente sus dos manos abiertas hacia los dos guerreros, y un destello amarillo iluminó sus verdes ojos, justo antes de que aquel sobrenatural tornado se precipitara violentamente hacia los dos guerreros, sorprendiéndoles en medio de la batalla y obligándoles a separarse varios metros para esquivarlo.

Sorprendido, Vegeta miró a la inofensiva muchacha, incapaz de comprender de dónde acababa de salir aquella tremenda oleada de poder que casi les alcanza. La chica, cuyo cabello descansaba ahora sobre sus hombros y espalda, les miraba, desafiante, respirando entrecortadamente, con su ceño fruncido y su nariz arrugada. El moreno, sonrió de medio lado, y escupió sangre hacia un costado, volviendo a mirar de reojo a su hijo, quien no cesaba de vigilarle, respirando entrecortadamente. Los ojos de Trunks estaban llenos de furia, una furia y una rabia que jamás había visto en él, y eso le turbaba. Además, como había comprobado hacía un buen rato, el inconfundible halo rojizo se había apoderado de sus iris color zafiro.

- ¡Trunks, ya basta! ¡resultaréis heridos los dos! – bramó la muchacha, desde el suelo.

El semisaiyajin dirigió su fría mirada hacia ella. La expresión de su rostro no cambió, pero de algún modo, sus impulsos se refrenaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo a consecuencia de ello. Vegeta sonrió ante la muestra de loca valentía de aquella insignificante humana y aprovechó la ocasión para aparecer sobre la cabeza de su despistado hijo, ahora con la guardia baja, y propinarle una tremenda patada que le envió derecho al claro, donde se estrelló contra el suelo violentamente, obligando a Arien a saltar entre unos arbustos para protegerse.

La chica, se levantó prestamente, y tras forcejear con las ramas de aquel zarzal, arañándose la mejilla y párpado derechos, emergió de su refugio y corrió hacia el cráter que el "aterrizaje" forzoso de Trunks había abierto.

- ¡Detente! – le gritó Vegeta, aterrizando entre ella y su objetivo.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? – le recriminó ella, tratando de rodearle para llegar hasta el muchacho. Vegeta cerró su guante blanco alrededor de las muñecas de la muchacha y se lo impidió.

- ¡Óyeme bien! No sé a causa de qué oscuro designio las mujeres de este planeta sois tan tercas y no hacéis nunca caso de lo que se os dice, pero te lo repetiré una última vez, ¡desaparece de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – casi le vociferó Vegeta muy cerca del rostro, Arien no dejaba de forcejear con el saiyajin, sin éxito alguno, enviando miradas desesperadas hacia el agujero que había ante sí.

- ¡No pienso irme a ningún sitio y dejar que le des una paliza! ¿porqué le estás pegando? ¡Él no te ha hecho nada! – respondió Arien, profundamente enfadada, y sin mostrar ni un ápice de temor ante el ahora Rey de los Saiyajins.

- ¡Imbécil! – gritó Vegeta, apretando aún más las muñecas de Arien, inmovilizándola. Ella gimió ligeramente de dolor y cerró los ojos. El saiyajin la atrajo más a su rostro - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es él quien está atacándome, yo me estoy defendiendo! Y ¿no has visto en qué estado está? –

Arien abrió los ojos y observó aterrada a Vegeta. La muchacha miró los ojos del moreno y lo que vio en ellos la dejó sin aliento. Los orbes ahora azules del saiyajin se hallaban rodeados por la misma aureola rojo resplandeciente que tenían los ojos de Trunks.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Alcanzó a decir la chica, pero se quedó sin habla antes de finalizar la frase. "¿Qué diantre les está pasando?", se preguntó.

Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, cuando un sonido en el agujero del suelo les hizo ponerse en guardia de nuevo. Vegeta se giró rápidamente, protegiendo instintivamente a Arien tras él, cuyas muñecas aún sujetaba firmemente.

Algunas rocas comenzaron a elevarse, atrapadas en un campo gravitacional cuyo epicentro se situaba en medio del cráter. La figura del muchacho comenzó a emerger de la profundidad, transformado en supersaiyajin, rodeado de una amplia aura dorada y con descargas de energía atravesando su cuerpo y rodeando sus brazos y piernas.

- Suéltala. – masculló en un extraño y gutural tono de voz, parecido al gruñido de una bestia. Algunos mechones de su cabello comenzaron a separarse y a erizarse aún más.

Vegeta alzó las cejas, en sorpresa, y se puso automáticamente en guardia, justo antes de ver a su retoño abalanzarse a toda velocidad hacia él.

El experimentado guerrero, casi sin pensar, hizo lo único que se le había ocurrido. Empujó a Arien hacia un lado, arrojándola de nuevo a los zarzales. La muchacha voló gritando varios metros, antes de caer de nuevo entre las espinas de aquel arbusto, tapándose la cara esta vez para evitar rasguñarse más el rostro. Mientras, Vegeta se "evaporó" en el aire, provocando que su violento hijo se detuviera, derrapando en la nieve y le buscara ávidamente en todas las direcciones. Vegeta apareció justo detrás de él y antes de que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le propinó una potente patada en la nuca.

Trunks salió despedido a toda velocidad estrellándose contra varios árboles que detuvieron su avance a través del bosque.

Vegeta se posó en el suelo de nuevo, volviendo a su estado normal.

- ¡Auuuch! – se quejó una voz, proveniente de los matorrales. Arien emergió con el cabello enredado y el anorak abierto y con medio brazo fuera. Luchando de nuevo con los espinos, consiguió zafarse y se acercó corriendo al cuerpo inmóvil de su amado Trunks. El muchacho yacía bocabajo, su cabello caía lacio y había vuelto a su color habitual. Arien se arrojó de rodillas junto al maltrecho cuerpo del chico. – Trunks ¡Trunks! – llamaba agitando suavemente al semisaiyajin por los hombros. – Trunks, soy yo, Arien… ¡respóndeme, por favor!

- Está inconsciente. – gruñó Vegeta, acercándose a los dos jóvenes. – No te responderá.

La ojiverde miró con odio al moreno, que inspeccionaba con expresión enigmática el cuerpo de su hijo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – Preguntó Arien, con los nervios a flor de piel. - ¡¿Qué os está pasando a los dos?

- De todos los lugares del mundo – comenzó a responder Vegeta, limpiándose algo de sangre con el dorso de su blanco guante – de todos los malditos lugares de este condenado planeta, habéis tenido que venir a parar a este, y justo antes del solsticio de invierno…

Vegeta se arrodilló junto a Trunks y le miró dormir, ahora pacíficamente. La expresión de su rostro se había relajado. Arien observó asombrada el extraño color de ojos que aún conservaba Vegeta, rodeando sus iris de color negro.

- ¿Qué os pasa en los ojos? – volvió a preguntar ella. Vegeta levantó la vista y la observó, inquisitivamente. Aquel insignificante insecto había hecho gala de poseer un extraño y potentísimo poder sólo hacía un momento, y ahora no parecía recordar nada. Era raro. El guerrero alzó una de sus manos enguantadas y señaló el cielo con el dedo índice, un cielo aún resplandeciente por el efecto de la Aurora Boreal.

- Rayos Blutz. – dijo Vegeta. Arien miró al cielo, con gesto extrañado, sin comprender.

- ¿Rayos qué? – preguntó.

Vegeta procedió a cargar el cuerpo inerte de Trunks sobre su hombro, cual saco de patatas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña de su suegro.

- Vamos. – dijo el moreno en un antipático tono. Arien se alzó del suelo y se limitó a seguirle. Decidió que aquella noche ya había tentado la suerte demasiado con aquel poderoso saiyajin imprevisible y antisocial de fuerza extraordinaria.

En silencio, caminó con paso apresurado tras Vegeta, sin atreverse a preguntar nada más, tratando de no tropezar en la nieve y de no perderse en aquella oscuridad, en la que tenía la corazonada de que si se extraviaba el "simpático" guerrero no volvería a buscarla.

Tras unos agotadores 30 minutos, la silueta de la cabaña de madera por fin apareció ante los caminantes. Una extenuada Arien atravesó el dintel de la puerta tras Vegeta, justo antes de presenciar como el saiyajin arrojaba a su hijo sobre el sofá, sin ningún cuidado.

La muchacha olvidó su cansancio y se precipitó sobre el chico, que no se había enterado de nada pero que descansaba en una extraña posición. Arien le acomodó refunfuñando sobre la delicadeza de los padres saiyajin.

- Procura que no salga al exterior durante las noches en que los rayos Blutz son tan poderosos. Él no está entrenado para controlar ese estado. – Arien se volvió para asentir, y dudó un momento antes de hablar.

- ¿A qué estado te refieres? ¿Qué son los rayos Blutz? – preguntó. Vegeta suspiró, fastidiado. En otro tiempo, y de haber sido más joven, probablemente hubiera fundido aquella fastidiosa chiquilla con un Final Flash. Sin duda, en aquel planeta se estaba ablandando irremediablemente…

- Supongo que sabrás que los guerreros de nuestra raza que aún poseen su cola tienen la habilidad de transformarse en una criatura gigantesca llamada Ōzaru. – Arien asintió en silencio. – cuando no tenemos cola, los rayos lunares también influyen en nuestro estado de ánimo y en nuestro comportamiento, volviéndonos más violentos. – Vegeta caminó hacia la ventana y observó el cielo a través de ella. – En este lugar, la influencia de los rayos Blutz es 50 veces superior a la normal. Lo que vosotros llamáis Aurora Boreal, que no deja de ser un fenómeno electromagnético, atrapa los fotones de la luz lunar y los acerca a la Tierra, es por eso que la concentración de rayos Blutz es mayor. Por eso he venido a entrenarme aquí. – Vegeta guardó silencio antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Arien con sus rojos iris. – Algunos guerreros fuimos adiestrados para controlar el estado Ōzaru, por lo tanto podemos evitar que los rayos lunares nos influyan cuando no tenemos cola, interfiriendo en nuestro carácter, e incluso en nuestro poder. Este – dijo, señalándose a sí mismo, - es el estado previo a transformarse en Ōzaru, y nos sucede sólo en estas latitudes y cuando aparece la Aurora Boreal. Trunks no tiene ni idea de cómo dominarlo. Es un estado que permite liberar energía descontroladamente.

Arien guardó silencio un momento, asimilando el torrente de información que le acababa de llegar. Tragó saliva, antes de tentar a la suerte de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? – preguntó la ojiverde.

El moreno cerró los ojos, comenzando a estar cansado de las preguntas de la chica.

- Estaba cerca de aquí, entrenando, y ayer por la noche detecté el ki de Trunks. Tenía extraños altibajos pero sin duda era su ki… Hehe… - Vegeta soltó una risilla maléfica, y Arien se sonrojó, comprendiendo lo que el saiyajin quería decir con "altibajos". La muchacha bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. – Pero esta noche, los rayos Blutz estaban influenciados por la Aurora Boreal, y cuando noté sus efectos, vine para detenerle. Sabía que a él también le afectarían.

- Y… - comenzó a hablar Arien - … ¿le has dejado inconsciente por que no podía controlarse?

Vegeta se acercó a la chica un par de pasos. Arien se encogió instintivamente.

- No. – dijo simplemente. – Lo he hecho porque ha estado a punto de alcanzar el nivel 2 de un supersaiyajin, y las consecuencias podrían haber sido catastróficas. Con semejante poder, si no le llego a golpear no me habría sido posible dominarle. Podría habernos matado a ambos.

Arien cerró la boca. El nivel 2 de un supersaiyajin… Trunks le había hablado de ese estadio superior que no lograba alcanzar pese a entrenar duramente. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera conseguido en la fase previa de Ōzaru.

Suspiró. Suficiente. Ya tenía suficiente información sobre los saiyajins y sus extrañas costumbres "festivo-culturales", como transformarse en monos gigantescos y mantener estadios demoníacos pre-Ōzaru cuando no tenían cola. Menudas vacaciones…

- Lo que me parece curioso… - continuó Vegeta, en tono pensativo. - … Es que Trunks no te haya matado antes de que yo llegara. De hecho, creí llegar demasiado tarde. Hacía como media hora que yo notaba el efecto de la luna. – el moreno dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia la muchacha, que le observaba con curiosidad. – Reconozco que hace falta tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para tratar de no perder el control cuando uno se encuentra bajo el efecto de los rayos Blutz y no se está entrenado. - La muchacha dirigió la mirada al suelo, pensando en lo que Vegeta le acababa de decir, y escuchó los pasos del guerrero en las viejas tablas de madera. El saiyajin se dirigía hacia la puerta. - Una cosa más, - dijo el moreno, deteniéndose y girando la cabeza. – practica esos ridículos rayos de energía tuyos para encender un fuego antes de que os congeléis aquí dentro.

El rey Vegeta salió con elegancia de la vieja cabaña y se elevó en el aire, alejándose de allí.

Arien miró fastidiada primero la chimenea y luego sus propias manos, frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó del suelo, donde había permanecido junto a Trunks y corrió hacia la puerta.

Ya no veía a Vegeta por ningún lado, y el resplandor de los rayos Blutz seguía iluminando los alrededores de la cabaña. Arien entró en casa y cerró la puerta con llave.

Bajó persianas y cerró cortinas, asegurándose de que ni un ápice de aquella sobrenatural luminosidad se introdujera en la casa, y volvió junto a Trunks, que respiraba profundamente en el sofá.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró la chimenea, dirigiendo después sus ojos a sus propias manos. La chica torció las cejas en gesto dubitativo. La verdad no tenía ahora ganas de ponerse a practicar rayitos de energía. Lo que tenía era frío.

Arien se levantó y fue a la cocina para coger un encendedor con el que prendió un fuego en la chimenea del salón. Empujó el sofá con Trunks tumbado en él hacia la chimenea, acercándole al calor, y luego, ella misma se sentó en él, descalzándose de las empapadas botas y sosteniendo la cabeza del semisaiyajin sobre su regazo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, oyendo un sonoro crujido. "Las cervicales me van a matar" pensó, mientras un atisbo de dolor asomaba a su rostro.

Estiró las piernas, tratando de relajarse, y abrió los ojos para mirar el rostro del guerrero que yacía inofensivo sobre sus muslos. Como si una especie de conexión les uniera, justo en ese momento, los párpados de Trunks comenzaron a temblar, y un gemido salió de sus labios. Se estaba despertando. Arien se inclinó hacia la cabeza del chico.

- Trunks – susurró. – Trunks, estamos en casa. Ya ha pasado todo.

El pelilila abrió ligeramente los ojos, mostrándole a la chica que aún lucía aquellas terroríficas aureolas rojas en ellos. Arien, se puso tensa. ¿Vegeta se habría marchado muy lejos?... Porque, no sabía cómo detener aquella bestia que Trunks guardaba dentro si volvía a despertarse. La preocupación volvió a su rostro mientras observaba al muchacho abrir los ojos del todo.

Pero no vio más aquella fría mirada en ellos. Sólo cansancio y aturdimiento. Eso era todo.

- Hola… - murmuró el chico, en un suave tono de voz. Levantó levemente la cabeza para corroborar dónde se encontraban y luego la dejó caer pesadamente en las piernas de Arien. Ella sonrió y besó su frente, más tranquila.

- Hola. – respondió. Sus manos acariciaban el suave cabello del muchacho. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

- … Uuf… - gimió por respuesta él. – Como si un tanque me hubiera pasado por encima de la cabeza… - Trunks cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su nuca, arrugando el rostro en una mueca de dolor - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el chico. Arien suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

- No te lo vas a creer…

…

…

…

Trunks guardó silencio mientras la muchacha le explicaba la aventura que acababan de tener. Lentamente, y con gesto despistado, removía una cucharilla dentro de una taza de café caliente. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista del líquido oscuro y dirigía sus brillantes zafiros a la chica, ahora envueltos en aquel halo rojo.

Cuando Arien terminó de hablar, Trunks casi había terminado su café. Dio un último sorbo y depositó la taza con cuidado en el suelo de madera. El muchacho hizo crujir su cuello hacia ambos lados de la cabeza y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

- Así que, existe un estadio previo al Ōzaru ¿eh? – murmuró él. – Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible. Y gracias a mi padre tú estás viva… Jamás me habría perdonado si… si yo te…

Trunks cerró los ojos dolorosamente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la parte superior del respaldo del sofá.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no habría pasado! – Respondió Arien, firmemente. - Lo creas o no, fuiste capaz de controlarte cuando yo estaba cerca. Temblabas que daba miedo pero no me lastimaste ni una vez, y cuando tu padre se situó entre tú y yo, le atacaste para defenderme. Tu padre dijo que estuviste a punto de alcanzar el nivel 2 de un supersaiyajin justo en aquel momento. – Explicó la chica.

- …¿En serio? – preguntó él, asombrado. Arien asintió, orgullosa. "¡Vaya!... El nivel 2. ¿Cómo demonios he debido hacerlo?" Se preguntaba el chico.

- Además, - continuó Arien, atrayendo la atención del saiyajin - ¡no me habrías podido hacer nada ni siquiera si tu padre no hubiera venido! – dijo Arien, bromeando. – No olvides que soy de las montañas. Soy una chica con muchos recursos. – completó ella sonriendo, autosuficiente.

- Ya veo tus recursos. – dijo Trunks inclinándose hacia ella para tomarla del mentón y acercarla a su rostro. El párpado derecho de Arien comenzaba a inflamarse, y la mejilla no presentaba muy buen aspecto. - ¿Con quién te has peleado tú?

- ¡Tu padre me arrojó a unos zarzales! - exclamó la chica, y luego titubeó, "¿o fuiste tú?", pensó.

- ¡Ja ja! – Rió Trunks. - ¿Mi padre?... Eso te pasa por juntarte con esa clase de gente. – le dijo él, levantándose del sofá. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un cuenco con agua y unas gasas limpias del botiquín, al igual que un pequeño tubo de crema antibiótica.

- ¿Qué clase de gente? – preguntó ella, curiosa. Trunks regresó al sofá y se sentó frente a ella sumergiendo una gasa en el cuenco. - ¡Auch! – se quejó la chica, al primer contacto de la gasa sobre su párpado. – Pero ¿qué haces? ¡Eres tú el que necesita primeros auxilios!

- Yo estoy bien. Estoy acostumbrado… ¡Estate quieta! – exigió el chico.

Tras forcejear sin éxito unos instantes, Arien se rindió y dejó que el saiyajin le curara las heridas del rostro.

- ¿A qué gente te refieres? – volvió a preguntar ella, aguantando el escozor.

- A nosotros, ¿a quién si no? Hay que estar loca para relacionarse con saiyajins. – murmuró Trunks, bajito.

- Si es así, entonces lo estoy. – respondió Arien, sonriendo. – supongo que debo aprender muchas cosas aún sobre ti.

Trunks sonrió levemente y terminó las curas colocando un poco de gel antibiótico sobre los cortes de Arien.

- Ya estás. Como nueva. – dijo el chico.

- Pues ahora te toca a ti. – respondió ella, levantándose a buscar más agua limpia.

- Yo estoy bien, Arien… - replicó él. No tenía ganas de que le curaran.

- No, no lo estás. ¡Y no me repliques! – dijo ella, colocando un dedo sobre los labios maltrechos de Trunks, quien no tuvo más remedio que ceder, suspirando derrotado. – Tu padre te ha dejado la cara como un mapa…

Mientras Arien le curaba las heridas, no podía dejar de mirar los inquietantes ojos de su novio. Aquel extraño círculo rojo alrededor de sus iris permanecía sin cambios. Se sentía fascinada por ellos, por la historia que acababa de escuchar. Se sentía fascinada por los saiyajins, cada vez más, sin importar el peligro que corría junto a ellos.

Le parecía irreal que alguien tan sobrenatural como Trunks aparentara como una persona normal y corriente. Con su poder era capaz de destruir el planeta, estaba segura, y con su fuerza sería capaz de levantar una montaña entera. Pero pese a que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba duro como una roca, su piel era suave, tanto o más como la de un humano normal, y sus heridas le dolían como a cualquier otro humano, aunque aguantara el dolor de una forma increíble. No creía llegar a acostumbrarse nunca a aquella raza de guerreros.

Ya había terminado con las heridas de su frente y ahora procedía a limpiar su labio inferior. Debido a la tremenda patada que había recibido de su padre, previa a enterrarle en la nieve, tenía el labio partido. Hacía rato que había dejado de sangrarle, y parecía que se le curaba con el paso de los minutos. Por lo menos no estaba inflado como las heridas de ella, y estaba segura que curaría perfectamente aún sin aplicarle crema antibiótica.

- Arien, de verdad estoy bien. – se quejó de nuevo él. La verdad era que le escocía aquella herida, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gemir de dolor cada vez que ella le rozaba con la gasa húmeda.

- ¿Te quieres callar? – le reprendió ella. Trunks rodó sus ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo ademán de levantarse para escapar de su alcance.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – dijo ella, y antes de que se le escapara, se montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. – Aún no he terminado contigo. – concluyó ella, continuando con la cura.

- Arien, en serio; déjame descansar un rato. – suplicó él, arqueando sus cejas con gesto de pena.

- Cuando haya terminado. – replicó seriamente ella, sin hacerle caso.

- Pero… - Balbuceó Trunks

- …Calla. - exigió Arien.

- Pero es que… - Volvió a decir él.

- … Que te calles. – Repitió ella.

- Arien, es que me duele la cabeza. – concluyó Trunks, cerrando los ojos. El martilleo de su cabeza era insoportable y había retornado justo al despertar de su inconsciencia. Estaba seguro que se debía a la influencia de aquellos malditos rayos Blutz. Nunca había tenido una migraña, pero ahora sabía los efectos que tenía. Suspiró, y entonces notó algo caliente que le rozaba la sien. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Arien muy cerca, sonriéndole.

- ¿Mejor? Mi madre me curaba el dolor con besos. Era bastante efectivo – murmuró risueña, terminando de limpiar el labio del chico.

Trunks guardó silencio y la observó. Cada vez que tocaba su herida, los labios se le fruncían, formando una pequeña "o" por la concentración, y arrugaba la nariz, acentuando las escasas pecas que tenía. Notaba la respiración de Arien muy cerca de su rostro, y permitió, en silencio, que acabara el trabajo.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Arien, cuando concluyó - ¿a que no ha sido para tanto? - La muchacha dejó el cuenco con agua a un lado y le puso gel en todas las heridas, menos en la del labio, no quería que se lo comiera y le diera problemas en el estómago, bastante maltrecho estaba ya. – Ya está. – dijo la chica, apoyándose en el respaldo para levantarse y liberar al saiyajin.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Aún falta…! – dijo él, sujetándola de la cintura para que no se fuera. Ella puso los brazos en jarras y le miró acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué falta? – preguntó. – Ya no tienes más heridas, quejica.

- No, no. Es que… me duele. – dijo Trunks, pensando una excusa rápidamente.

- A ver, ¿dónde te duele? – preguntó ella, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

- … Aquí. – dijo él, con decisión, señalándose el pómulo izquierdo. Arien se inclinó sobre su rostro y le dio un dulce beso en el punto que él había señalado.

- ¿Mejor? – susurró ella.

- …No. – contestó él. – Aquí también me duele. – dijo, señalándose entonces el mentón, y recibiendo otro ligero beso de la muchacha. Arien le miró sin decir nada, esperando que el chico continuara con aquel juego. – Esta parte también está dolorida. – Murmuró, seriamente, señalándose un párpado. Arien le besó allí, y sonrió. – y… aquí… también.

El dedo índice del chico se posó sobre sus labios, y Arien se inclinó para darle un beso, pero no tan ligero como los anteriores. La muchacha, sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez que besaba aquellos labios que la volvían loca, y como una ráfaga, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

Trunks correspondía al ardiente beso con toda su alma. Lo que menos quería en aquel momento era que su chica se alejara de él. Quería tenerla cerca, sentirla junto a él, sentir el calor de su piel. Lentamente, las manos del saiyajin se colaron por debajo del jersey blanco de ella, acariciando la espalda y arrancando un gemido casi imperceptible de los labios de la chica.

Cada caricia suya la volvía loca. Quería besarle una y otra vez, quería sentir cada uno de aquellos poderosos músculos rodearla sin escapatoria. La pasión creció, y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que un quejido la detuvo en seco.

- ¡Aaauu…! – Exclamó Trunks, llevándose una mano al dolorido labio que Arien le acababa de morder.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo ella, tapándose la boca con las dos manos. Trunks permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

- Lo que no ha conseguido mi padre lo vas a conseguir tú… - Gruñó el saiyajin.

- Fue sin querer. – Se defendió ella. Un grito se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió cómo las fuertes manos del guerrero la levantaban y la tumbaban en el sofá, colocándose sobre ella y bloqueándola.

- Parece que se han cambiado las tornas… - murmuró él, con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios. – Te he dicho mil veces que no bajes la guardia nunca.

Arien guardó silencio, dejándose devorar por sus labios, hipnotizada por aquellos ojos color rubí que la fascinaban.

* * *

><p>He decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a la luna, tal y como la conocemos. Como sabréis, el maestro Mutenroshi destruyó la luna cuando Goku se transformó en Ozaru, así que en el mundo de Dragon Ball, las mareas, las cosechas y algunos efectos atmosféricos se regían por arte de birlibirloque, o sea, por pura churra.<p>

Por ello (y por que me apetecía escribir este capítulo), decidí resucitar la luna en este fic.

Me sentí tremendamente influenciada cuando leí aquel capítulo de "Domadora de Fieras" en el que Vegeta se veía afectado por los rayos Blutz. (Lemonale, eres mi inspiración... :P), y decidí escribir yo también sobre el tema, pero desde la visión de un saiyajin muy poderoso que no sabe dominar el influjo de la luna sobre sí mismo, como Goku.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero vuestros comentarios, incluso los de toda la gente que lee Hope normalmente (que sé que es muchísima), y que nunca se anima a participar.

Animáos ¡Sois todos bienvenidos! A mí me gusta mucho leer vuestra opinión sobre mi trabajo. ^^

Bueno, os dejo ya, y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ^^

**Besos**

**Syad**


	29. El deseo de un elfo

¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza en actualizar. Tenía mucho que estudiar y muchas cosas por hacer.

¡A veces me gustaría tener un giratiempo! ;)

¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ¡Y no olvidéis dejarme reviews!

PD: No olvidéis que podéis contactar conmigo en Twitter: Syad_World o en Facebook: Syad Fanfic.

* * *

><p>A casi 3500 kilómetros al sur de la Capital del Oeste existía una cordillera de escarpados montes llamados las Montañas de Hierro. Con las cumbres eternamente cubiertas de nieve y violentas ventiscas azotando continuamente sus valles, la zona estaba prácticamente inhabitada. Sólo un antiguo caserón utilizado ahora de refugio albergaba vida humana en aquellos parajes. El caserón representaba el último reducto donde poder descansar antes de adentrarse en las laderas y senderos cubiertos de nieve que conducían a las cimas. Pocos eran los valientes que se habían atrevido a subir, y menos aún los que habían regresado, casi muertos, con varios miembros congelados.<p>

Las laderas de aquellas peligrosas montañas estaban cubiertas de frondosos bosques, con miles de árboles altísimos de hoja perenne, como abetos o pinos.

Desde la copa de uno de aquellos gigantescos árboles, unos ojos de color ámbar oteaban el horizonte, quizás en búsqueda de indicios que mostraran la existencia de más vidas aparte de las pocas que se encontraban en la base de aquella monstruosa montaña.

Aquellos fabulosos ojos parpadeaban sin notar el cansancio de varios días sin dormir. Miró abajo. El bosque era denso, frondoso y sus árboles apenas permitían el paso de una lúgubre luz solar, suficiente sin embargo para la fantástica explosión de vida que se habría paso en el suelo del bosque.

Narik se pasó la mano por los cabellos y adoptó una posición desgarbada, sentado en una gruesa rama alta y apoyando la espalda y la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, las manos en la nuca, a modo de almohadón. Movía los pies, cruzados uno sobre otro, como al compás de una música silenciosa, imposible de detectar por otros oídos que no fueran los del elfo. Suspiró, y cerró los ojos.

A sus agudos oídos llegó el sonido de unas alas revoloteando en la parte inferior del árbol y subiendo hacia su posición.

- ¿Les has visto ya? – dijo una vocecilla muy cerca de su oído derecho.

- No. Aún nada. – respondió él, fastidiado. Abrió los ojos y miró a su pequeña compañera, inmóvil junto a él y agitando sus alas graciosamente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que saben dónde estamos? – preguntó de nuevo Ellyon.

- Sí. Les dije que nos encontraríamos hoy en la base de las Montañas de Hierro. Pero aún no veo ninguna nave acercándose en el cielo. – respondió el elfo, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia el norte.

- No les habrá dado por venir caminando… - dijo Ellyon.

- ¿Caminando? Trunks podría hacerlo, pero… ¿Arien? – consideró Narik, con una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja levantada. Miró a Ellyon y esta recapacitó.

- No, tienes razón, Arien acabaría muerta de cansancio, o quizás la matara directamente Trunks por no parar de quejarse… El bosque es demasiado grande.

El hada se sentó en el hombro de Narik y guardó silencio. Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y observó el perfil del elfo. De una belleza singular, el rostro de Narik era agresivo en apariencia, pero Ellyon conocía bien la calma y la mente fría que poseía el elfo. Las conocía muy bien.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro. Fue poco tiempo después de su nacimiento.

Ellyon recordaba que un día abrió los ojos y se encontraba agazapada dentro de una Narcissus Desdemona. Antes de aquel momento no había nada en su mente, como si su vida no hubiera existido para ella hasta entonces. Era de noche, y todo estaba en silencio. Ellyon emergió lentamente de aquella flor, extrañada y atemorizada, y vio a su alrededor cientos de criaturas luminiscentes como ella, despertando de su letargo y asomándose a aquel enorme mundo por primera vez. Aquel fue el nacimiento de las hadas, hacía ya más de 20.000 años, en la Llanura de las Brumas, un lugar siniestro, eternamente cubierto por una fantasmagórica niebla. Aquel lugar fantasmal era el hogar de las hadas, las hermanas de Ellyon, de las cuales se separó cuando encontró a Narik.

Fue en aquellos mismos bosques, habitados por el clan de elfos de Narik y que se extendían desde las Montañas de Hierro hacia el sudoeste, hasta el extremo norte de la Llanura de las Brumas, donde le vio por primera vez.

Nunca le preguntó a Narik cómo fue su nacimiento. Nunca habían hablado de ello. Los elfos siempre le habían parecido criaturas extraordinarias, más incluso que las hadas. Narik era un excelente arquero y un valiente guerrero, con unos sentidos extraordinariamente desarrollados, extremadamente inteligente, conocedor de varias lenguas humanas y animales, y con un conocimiento fuera de lo normal sobre la vida de los humanos. Algo que ella no entendía y creía no entender jamás.

Pocas veces habían tenido las hadas contacto con los humanos. Eran temerosas de su reacción, y desconfiaban de ellos. Los elfos en cambio, aunque permanecían ocultos, podían dejarse ver y jamás temían a los hombres. Al contrario, se mostraban amables, siempre sonreían y trataban de ayudarles en lo que podían.

Desde hacía miles de años, los elfos habían vivido en la Tierra, ocultos de los hombres, como meros espectadores de la vida a su alrededor, nutriéndose y disfrutando de la madre naturaleza, aprovechando cada recurso que esta les ofrecía, e ilustrando a los pocos humanos con los que se habían relacionado en la obtención y el uso de los metales, la forja, la madera y el desarrollo de la construcción sin perjudicar a la naturaleza.

Pero de cada uno de aquellos privilegiados contactos con los elfos, los hombres sólo tomaron lo que les interesó. Así, llevaron la obtención de metales hasta la explotación de minas enteras, acabando con las reservas naturales. La carpintería, hasta la destrucción de bosques, y la construcción de útiles mediante metales a la construcción de armas.

Los elfos se retiraron a los bosques de las Montañas de Hierro hacía muchos años. Ya no querían tener contacto con los humanos. Sentían pena por ellos. Pena por su egoísmo y por su crueldad.

Pero a pesar de querer separarse de los humanos no podían hacerlo, porque Valas les encomendó una tarea que no podían rehusar. Unos pocos elegidos de entre los elfos debían proteger a los Dewin, los dioses de la antigüedad, que se encontraban entre los humanos y que estaban asediados por los Mörk, que pretendían acabar con ellos y con la raza humana.

Cuatro eran los elfos encargados de cumplir con aquella misión, igual que cuatro eran las hadas escogidas para el mismo fin.

Valas les tocó con su dedo, y les dotó de poderes aún más maravillosos que los de sus hermanos. El poder para destruir Moradores y enviarlos de vuelta al infierno fue para los elfos, y la habilidad de utilizar la Esencia de Limbo para crear poderosos conjuros, para las hadas.

20000 años junto a él.

Y jamás se atrevió a decirle nada. No lo comprendería.

Ella no debería sentir algo así, no estaba en su naturaleza ni en su destino.

Los grandes ojos color violeta de Ellyon se posaron sobre las manos de Narik, ahora sobre su regazo. Inconscientemente levantó una de sus pequeñas manitas y la miró. Apenas tenía el tamaño de una de las uñas de Narik. Ellyon suspiró, dejó caer sus manos y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, con tristeza.

Eran muy diferentes. Eran razas totalmente distintas. Razas que no habían sido creadas para sentir amor ni para ser amadas.

Si embargo ella sí que lo sentía.

…

…

…

Varias horas pasaron cuando la vista de águila de Narik detectó un objeto en la lejanía. Su cuerpo reaccionó como un resorte y se incorporó hacia delante en la rama, adoptando una posición de alerta.

Ellyon revoloteó sobre su cabeza, y dirigió la mirada hacia el punto en el que Narik tenía los ojos clavados. Protegió sus propios ojos del sol con la mano, a modo de visera, pero no logró ver nada.

- ¡Ellyon, rápido, ve a buscar a las chicas! – le apremió Narik. - Ya están aquí.

- ¡De acuerdo! – exclamó el hada.

Como un rayo, Ellyon voló a través de ramas y hojas hacia el suelo del bosque, y luego recorrió unos cuantos centenares de metros entre la espesa vegetación hasta llegar a una zona donde se levantaba un antiguo caserón de piedra junto al que se encontraba un grupo de personas.

- ¡Didi, Fan Fan, Uka! ¡Narik ya les ha visto! – exclamó Ellyon, entrando en el circulo de personas como un cohete.

- ¡Vamos allá! – le respondió una vocecilla, entre los árboles.

Y Ellyon se dirigió de nuevo hasta Narik, seguida de tres hadas idénticas a ella, excepto en la longitud del cabello y el color de los ojos. Didi, tenía el pelo corto y los ojos rasgados y negros. Fan Fan, llevaba el cabello por encima de los hombros, completamente liso, y sus ojos eran de color azul claro. Y por último Uka, tenía el pelo rizado y alborotado, y los ojos marrones. Las tres tenían el cabello negro como Ellyon.

Pasaron de largo junto a Narik y volaron a toda velocidad hacia la dirección que el elfo señalaba con el dedo.

…

…

…

Trunks pilotaba la nave que les llevaba hacia el punto de encuentro. No habían vuelto a hablar con Narik y Ellyon desde que estos se fueron a buscar a los Dewin. No había forma de comunicarse con ellos. El muchacho esperaba poder encontrarles entre aquellas montañas.

Creía que podría reconocer el ki de Narik una vez estuvieran más cerca, y si no era el caso, recurriría al plan B. Llamar la atención del elfo con rayos de energía… Pero si podía evitarlo, lo haría.

Bostezó y se despeinó el cabello con la mano. Llevaban varias horas de viaje y aún no llegaban. Pero ya no debía quedar mucho para comenzar a ver las Montañas de Hierro. Según el navegador GPS, se encontraban a sólo 50 millas de allí.

En el asiento contiguo, un bulto se movió bajo una manta. Trunks dirigió la vista allí y sonrió. Arien se había quedado dormida prácticamente desde que salieron y no se había enterado de nada. La chica estaba acurrucada bajo las cálidas mantas, hecha un ovillo en el asiento, en una posición que no aparentaba muy cómoda. Pero aquello no parecía ser un problema para ella.

El muchacho miró su reflejo un instante en el cristal de su izquierda. Sus ojos volvían a ser de color zafiro, como siempre, y el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo. Los efectos de los rayos Blutz se habían mitigado en el momento en que habían comenzado el viaje hacia el sur, y ahora ya no quedaba ni rastro.

A Trunks le había parecido un efecto sobrecogedor e interesante y pensaba regresar a aquel extraño lugar para poner a prueba su resistencia. Debía lograr dominar del todo aquel estado "pre-Ōzaru". Quizás era el modo de llegar al nivel 2 de un Supersaiyajin.

Se inclinó hacia el tablero y tocó varios botones. El ordenador de a bordo confirmaba la distancia hasta el destino e informaba que no había ninguna tormenta de nieve.

Un gemido le llamó la atención. Miró a Arien, que comenzaba a despertarse. La muchacha emergió de debajo de aquella manta con el cabello alborotado y los ojos vidriosos. Adormilada, miró a su alrededor, al exterior de la nave y por último a Trunks.

- ¿Aún no hemos llegado? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

- No, pero ya no queda mucho para llegar. – le informó el muchacho, devolviendo su atención a los mandos de la nave.

- Menos mal, ya comienzo a estar cansada del viaje…

- ¿Cansada? – preguntó Trunks, asombrado. - ¡Pero si has venido todo el tiempo durmiendo! ¡Cansado estoy yo, que llevo 6 horas pilotando sin parar! – Arien sacó la lengua y guiñó un ojo.

- Lo siento… Pero es que se estaba tan a gusto debajo de la mantita que… - No terminó la frase. Trunks le señalaba un punto en el horizonte.

- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó.

- ¿El qué? – dijo ella.

- Allí comienza la cordillera de las Montañas de Hierro.

Arien se inclinó hacia delante y observó con toda su atención. Muy lejos, justo delante de ellos, el terreno parecía cambiar la inclinación y unas montañas se elevaban abruptamente, cubiertas de nieve en la cima. Algunas nubes ocultaban los picos más altos y probablemente eran la prueba de que no debía hacer buen tiempo allí arriba.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo veo! – gritó, entusiasmada.

- Deben quedar sólo unas 40 millas, así que, si puedes, podrías quedarte ya despierta. – le propuso Trunks, sonriendo socarronamente.

- ¡Oye! ¡No tenía intención de volver a dormirme! ¡No te rías de mí! Ya no tengo sueño… - dijo, antes de bostezar ampliamente sin poder remediarlo.

Cuando recorrieron la mitad de la distancia ya pudieron ver la magnificencia de los montes que tenían ante ellos. No se trataba de las montañas más altas del mundo pero ya desde la nave se notaba que su ascensión no iba a ser fácil. Arien suspiró, menos mal que ella contaba con Trunks para llegar arriba sin más problemas. Lo difícil sería que el resto de los Dewin llegaran hasta allí. Pero ya verían cómo lo resolvían.

La nave sobrevolaba las imponentes montañas y desde aquella altura podían verse los frondosos bosques que rodeaban su base, cubriendo los accesos a la cima.

Algo llamó su atención. Cuatro pequeños puntos de luz situados en línea parpadeaban abajo, justo sobre el bosque. Trunks sonrió y varió el rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- Creo que no nos tendremos de preocupar de encontrarles. – dijo. – Ya nos han encontrado ellos a nosotros.

La nave se acercó aún más a aquellos destellos, que ahora se asemejaban a las luces de una pista de aterrizaje, señalando una zona abierta en la vegetación del bosque, donde Trunks aterrizó la nave sin problemas.

Cuando el motor hubo parado, se abrió la escotilla y un objeto se introdujo velozmente por la rendija apenas abierta del cristal delantero, dirigiéndose directamente a una sorprendida Arien.

La muchacha cerró los verdes ojos, esperando un impacto directo contra su cabeza, y cuando no notó nada, los abrió con cuidado, encontrando ante sí una pequeña figurita alada que la miraba sonriente con sus grandes ojos violetas.

- ¡Ellyon! – exclamó la chica, contenta. Trunks sonrió, había reconocido desde el cielo que las cuatro luces que les habían guiado eran hadas, y una de ellas era Ellyon.

Junto al hada, una fuerte corriente de aire helado se introdujo en la nave, haciendo que Arien se estremeciera en el acto. Rápidamente, buscó su grueso anorak en la parte trasera de la nave y se lo puso.

Miró afuera, donde esperaba una figura de pie. Poseía una cara conocida y una sonrisa familiar que dejaba entrever unos colmillos. Arien saltó tras Trunks, la altura de aquella nave no era tan grande como la de la máquina del tiempo, y pudo aterrizar fácilmente sobre sus pies, con Ellyon en su hombro.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – les recibió Narik. – Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje, chicos.

…

…

…

Tras guardar la nave en la cápsula, se dirigieron hacia el refugio comentando lo que habían hecho los pasados días. Arien explicó a Narik y a Ellyon la aventura que habían pasado cuando Trunks se vio afectado por los rayos Blutz.

- ¡Teníais que haberle visto! ¡Daba mucho miedo! – explicó la muchacha.

- Ya me parecía a mí que los saiyajins no eran muy normales. – comentó Ellyon.

- ¿Qué esperabas? No todo iban a ser ventajas. Después de todo, soy uno de los últimos descendientes de la raza más sanguinaria de la galaxia. – Se defendió Trunks, sin darle mayor importancia al tema.

- Si, no hace falta que lo jures. Conozco a tu padre… - argumentó Ellyon, con lo que el resto se echó a reír.

- ¿Y tú Arien? ¿has podido entrenar un poco tu poder? – Preguntó Narik.

- Bueno, un poco. – respondió ella. - Pero no puedo decir que haya mejorado mucho. A decir verdad, diría que estoy casi como al principio. – Continuó, algo desanimada.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Dices que algo sí que has mejorado, y eso ya es un avance. Cuando menos te lo esperes, aprenderás a hacerlo, y entonces no podrás explicarte porqué no pudiste hacerlo antes. Siempre pasa. – La consoló Narik.

Arien pensó un momento en la última frase del elfo. _"Siempre pasa"_, ¿A cuantos Dewin había sobrevivido Narik? ¿Cuantas personas había visto morir después de acompañarles durante toda la vida?

Aquellos pensamientos ensombrecieron su rostro y la mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la caminata.

Los muchachos caminaron unos cuantos centenares de metros a través del frondoso bosque, hasta llegar a una construcción algo destartalada pero que parecía aguantar estoicamente las duras condiciones ambientales de aquellos parajes.

Frente a aquel viejo edificio de piedra, un grupo de personas parecía charlar tranquilamente. Narik se acercó a ellos, seguido de Trunks y Arien, que les observaban con curiosidad.

Eran seis personas, tres de ellos eran elfos como Narik. Uno tenía el cabello blanco y largo y completamente peinado hacia atrás, con la frente descubierta, otro era rubio y llevaba el cabello muy corto, y unos pendientes en las orejas parecidos a los de Narik. El último, era moreno, y tenía el cabello peinado con un estilo similar al primero. Los tres les miraban en silencio, con ojos inquisidores. Los otros tres integrantes del grupo eran humanos. Un anciano con barba blanca que se apoyaba en un bastón, una mujer de mediana edad y algo regordeta, y una niña de apenas siete u ocho años, que vestía extrañas ropas de alguna tribu aborigen y que permanecía agarrada de la mano del elfo rubio.

Trunks y Arien se miraron entre ellos antes de que Narik comenzara a hablar.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Hagamos las presentaciones! – Caminó hasta el elfo del cabello blanco y posó una mano sobre su hombro. – Este es mi hermano Gowen. Es el encargado de proteger a Dart, el Dewin de Tierra, que es ella. – dijo, señalando a la mujer, quien les dirigió un simpático saludo con la mano. Arien le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Narik continuó, acercándose al del cabello oscuro. – Este, es Stol. – Stol inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia ellos. – Stol es el protector de Brann, el Dewin de Fuego. – informó Narik, señalando al ermitaño de la barba blanca, que dio un par de golpes en el suelo con el bastón. – Y aquel, es mi hermano Jack. – Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando al elfo rubio, que sujetaba la mano de la niña. – Jack es el guardián de la pequeña Iskald, el Dewin de Hielo. – al oír su nombre, la niña enterró el rostro en la cintura de Jack, escondiéndose. – Bien, y eso es todo. Les encontré muy deprisa. No tendría que decirlo, pero soy bastante eficiente. – dijo Narik con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿con que eso es todo eh? ¿Y mis hermanas qué, señor eficiente? – dijo una vocecilla cargada de odio sobre la cabeza del elfo, que se apresuró a rectificar.

- ¡Lo siento! Aún no habíamos acabado, ¡me faltaban las pequeñas!

Arien se sentía mareada, ya no recordaba los nombres de aquellos que parecían ser sus compañeros en aquel embrollo y aún quedaba más gente por presentar. Se llevó una mano a la frente y miró de reojo a Trunks, en búsqueda de auxilio. No se sintió mejor cuando vio que la cara del muchacho no mostraba más tranquilidad que la suya.

- ¿Chicas? – preguntó Narik, al aire. – me lo ponéis más fácil si aparecéis. – al momento, tres personitas se plantaron junto a Ellyon, las tres, con idéntica expresión de enfado en el rostro. - … Eh, bien. Esta es Uka, ella va con Dart y Goden. Aquella de allí, la del pelo corto, es Didi, y protege a Brann, junto a Stol, y la última es Fan Fan, la guardiana de Iskald. Chicos, ella es Orkan, y él es Trunks, su tercer guardián. – Narik dijo esto último con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Aquellas nueve extrañas personas observaban con curiosidad y expectación a quien se suponía que era el Dewin del Aire. Arien les miró a todos en silencio y dio un paso adelante, acercándose a ellos.

- Hola a todos. En primer lugar, me llamo Arien, no Orkan. – Dijo, enviándole una mirada inquisidora a Narik, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que Narik y Ellyon os han explicado por qué estáis aquí. Os necesito para contactar con Valas. Necesito que Orkan se separe de mí para poder regresar a casa…

- Narik nos ha explicado todo – La interrumpió el elfo rubio. – No hace falta que expliques todo de nuevo si no quieres.

Arien miró a Jack y asintió con la cabeza, agradecida.

- ¡Bueno! Y ahora si os parece, ¿por qué no entramos en la casa? Aquí fuera comienza a hacer frío. – Propuso Narik.

- Creo que tantos años lejos de casa te han ablandado un poco. – dijo Jack, el rubio, para molestar a Narik. El resto comenzó a reír mientras entraba en la casa.

- ¡Eh! ¿Acaso te digo yo a ti en qué sentido te has ablandado? – respondió Narik, a lo que Jack respondió con una inquisidora mirada que parecía querer decir "Ni una palabra más".

Todos habían entrado ya en el refugio y afuera, Arien parecía dudar si hacerlo o no. Se sentía diferente, entre gente extraña. Se suponía que aquella gente era igual de extraña que ella misma, pero todos parecían tan habituados a aquella siguación. Arien no podía concebirlo, se sentía nerviosa y algo deprimida. Deseaba que todo pasara deprisa y poder volver a casa cuanto antes. Le hubiera gustado que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño. De pronto, inmersa en sus cavilaciones, notó unos brazos rodeándola por completo.

- Ánimo. No tengas miedo, Arien. Yo estoy contigo, y lo estaré siempre.

Las palabras de Trunks parecieron hacer el efecto deseado. La muchacha se sintió reconfortada y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Antes de suspirar y echar a caminar, abrazada a él, hacia el refugio de la montaña.

…

…

…

- Así que sólo hace unas semanas que eres Orkan, - dijo la mujer de mediana edad, acercándose a Arien.

Habían compartido la cena todos juntos, hablando de lo que hasta aquel día habían sido sus vidas, y escuchando a los elfos gastarse bromas entre ellos. Arien se sentía algo más tranquila, y entablaba conversación con los Dewin más mayores.

- Sí, bueno, sucedió repentinamente. – contestó la castaña.

- De modo que aún no debes conocer la manera de controlar tu poder. – completó la mujer.

- No, aún no sé hacerlo.

- ¿Sabéis qué es lo que me parece más extraño? – preguntó Gowen, el elfo de cabello blanco. Todos los presentes le miraron y guardaron silencio, esperando su explicación. – Que esta muchacha tiene plena conciencia de quien es. Los recuerdos de Orkan no han ocupado el lugar que les corresponde en su memoria y en su conciencia. – el elfo, clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de la muchacha y continuó. - Aún cuando todos podemos presentir al Dewin del Aire en ella, quien predomina por completo en su pensamiento y sus acciones es ella misma.

- A lo mejor esa es la causa por la que no puede controlar su poder. – dijo una vocecilla tímidamente. Arien dirigió la mirada hacia la procedencia de aquella voz. Iskald, la niña pequeña que permanecía perpetuamente pegada a Jack, buscaba la aprobación del elfo a su teoría, estirando ligeramente de las mangas de su gruesa casaca. El rubio le sonreía cálidamente y asentía con la cabeza.

- Podría ser. – le dijo Jack.

- Un momento, - dijo Trunks – ¿queréis decir que vosotros tres habéis perdido la conciencia de quienes erais antes?

- No exactamente. – respondió Brann, el ermitaño. – Nosotros fuimos Dewins prácticamente desde nuestro nacimiento, y nuestra conciencia como tales creció junto a nuestro cuerpo y nuestro espíritu. Siempre supimos que éramos Dewins, y a la vez los recuerdos de nuestra vida actual permanecen con nosotros, los adquirimos como Dewins y los compartimos con el espíritu que habitaba el cuerpo justo antes de nuestra llegada y que lo sigue habitando, al igual que los recuerdos que poseemos de todas nuestras vidas anteriores.

- Lo que nunca antes había pasado es lo que le ha ocurrido a ella. – dijo Dart, la Dewin de Tierra, mirando a Arien. – Los Dewin siempre buscan criaturas recién nacidas, nunca humanos adultos. Es por eso que desconocemos el efecto que puede tener en ti con el tiempo. – concluyó, mirando a Arien a los ojos.

Trunks se inclinó hacia Arien que se mostraba visiblemente preocupada y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Narik, creo que se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir ya para poder salir mañana temprano hacia la Cima del Hielo. – propuso Trunks. No permitiría de ninguna manera que Arien se preocupara o tuviera miedo. Él no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriese.

- Tienes razón, Trunks. ¡En marcha chicos, a dormir todo el mundo! – Narik se levantó de su butaca enérgicamente y su movimiento animó al resto de elfos a seguirle.

Arien observada inmóvil en su butaca cómo algunos integrantes de aquel grupo se retiraban a las numerosas habitaciones del refugio para descansar. Los dos elfos de los cabellos largos bromeaban junto a Narik mientras se dirigían juntos a diferentes habitaciones, mientras que el elfo rubio recogía con sumo cuidado a la pequeña Iskald, que finalmente había sucumbido al sueño en su silla, y la llevaba a un dormitorio. Hacía rato que no había ni rastro de las hadas, y cuando todo hubo quedado en calma, Arien se percató que frente a ella permanecían Brann y Dart, el anciano y la mujer regordeta.

- No estés preocupada hija. No debes tener miedo. – le dijo suavemente Dart, la Dewin de Tierra. – Todo se solucionará. Valas es muy poderoso, y seguro que tendrá la solución para tu caso.

Arien se mordió los labios para no derramar lágrimas, fruto de los nervios y la impotencia.

- Es que… vosotros estáis tan habituados… Esto es muy extraño para mí. Nada de esto debía haberme pasado… Yo no soy de aquí… - Arien, inclinó la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano, tratando de no llorar. Trunks, sentado junto a ella, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y frotó su brazo para reconfortarla. Dart sonrió.

- No ha sido un camino de rosas para nadie, pequeña. Antes, todos teníamos un nombre, una familia, unos amigos. Fuimos al colegio, nos enamoramos, sufrimos y fuimos felices, como cualquier otra persona normal. – explicó la mujer. Hizo una pausa y frotó sus manos una con otra, nerviosamente. – Pero nuestro poder crecía. Y a medida que lo hacía también aumentaban las posibilidades de ser encontrados por los Mörk. Sus moradores están en todas partes.

Arien levantó la cabeza y observó a la mujer. En los marrones ojos de aquella simpática señora parecía concentrarse toda la sabiduría de miles de años. Pero también mucho dolor.

- Todos debimos separarnos de nuestros seres queridos para siempre si no queríamos que algo malo les pasara. Yo me separé de mis padres y mis hermanos hace ya muchos años. Brann… Brann llegó a casarse, y tuvo que simular su propia muerte porque amaba demasiado a su esposa como para separarse de ella sin darle explicaciones. - Arien miró asombrada al anciano del cabello blanco que en aquel momento parecía absorto en un punto en la madera de la mesa. – La pequeña Iskald… Ella no tuvo tanta suerte como nosotros. Los moradores la encontraron demasiado deprisa y una noche acabaron con su familia y con todos los miembros de su tribu. Desde entonces Jack no se ha separado de ella y se ha convertido en un padre para la pequeña.

Arien, asombrada, pensó en la pequeña Iskald, la Dewin de Hielo, eternamente aferrada a su rubio guardián, y sintió una rabia y una impotencia enormes.

- Incluso para nosotros es difícil. – Los cuatro se giraron para mirar en dirección a la puerta del pasillo, de donde había provenido aquella voz. Desde el dintel, el pelirrojo Narik se dirigía a ellos con expresión afectada. – Los elfos llevamos más de 20000 años dando vueltas en este mundo. No nos afecta el tiempo ni la enfermedad como a vosotros. Somos inmortales, aunque podemos perecer bajo las armas en una batalla o incluso morir de pena. Pero ya estamos cansados de este tipo de vida. Estamos cansados de vivir eternamente velando por la seguridad de otros seres. – Narik rodeó la mesa lentamente. Sus botas resonaban en las desvencijadas tablas del suelo con un chirriar seco y triste. - Además, no puedo tener hijos, Arien. – Dijo, posando sus ardientes ojos color ámbar sobre los de ella. - No puedo experimentar el amor, no puedo tener una pareja junto a la cual ser feliz y criar una familia. Yo no. – Narik inclinó la cabeza un momento, apesadumbrado, antes de continuar hablando. - No fui enviado a la Tierra para amar o para vivir una vida feliz, incluso si lo hiciera, debería soportar el hecho de sobrevivir a la persona amada, y eso no sería capaz de soportarlo. – Trunks, no dijo nada, pero observó al elfo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a Dart y sonreía melancólicamente. – Tiene gracia. Vosotros, los humanos, soñáis con la inmortalidad, muchos hombres han luchado y han perecido en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, aquella que dicen que da la vida eterna. Y quien posee este don, no lo quiere. No lo desea, porque ya está cansado de una vida sin fin. Si he de vivir una vida eterna sin poder experimentar todo aquello por lo que merece la pena vivir, entonces preferiría no vivir. Si pudiera elegir, elegiría una vida mortal. Ese es mi deseo, lo ha sido siempre. Pero no soy yo quien puede decidir sobre el transcurso de mi vida, o sobre cuándo acabar con ella. Es a Valas a quien estoy sometido también, como todos vosotros. Y es él quien decide sobre mi futuro y sobre el vuestro, y es capaz de cambiarlo.

Tras la exposición del elfo el silencio reinó en el pequeño salón con las paredes de piedra. Arien miraba a su alrededor, todo eran caras largas. En cada una de aquellas personas existía una profunda huella de dolor, y antes no la había sabido ver. Todos estaban afectados del mismo modo por aquel terrible "don" de los Dewin.

- Pero, si tan horrible es para vosotros, igual que para mí, ¿porqué no hacéis algo? Lleváis 20000 años huyendo de los Mörk, escondiéndoos en cuerpos que no os pertenecen, apoderándoos de conciencias que no son las vuestras, y obligando a personas a vivir unas vidas que no deberían vivir, separándose de sus familias e incluso poniéndolas en peligro. ¡Debe haber un modo de acabar con esto! – explotó la muchacha, con el ceño fruncido.

- Si existe un modo de acabar con esto, únicamente Valas lo conoce. – contestó Brann. – Todos estamos cansados de esta situación.

- Entonces lo sabremos mañana. – dijo Trunks, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido en silencio. – Ese tal Valas nos dirá mañana lo que hay que hacer para liberaros de esta carga, y os juro que no descansaré hasta que seáis libres. – Trunks miró a Arien, que le observaba curiosa. – Mañana comienza el principio del fin de esta maldita historia, Arien. Te lo prometo. – Levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo amenazador en los azules ojos, fríos como el hielo. Y con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios, continuó hablando, dirigiéndose a los Dewin y al elfo - Valas no contó con una cosa el día que os condenó a vivir eternamente de esta manera, y es que algún día os cruzaríais con los Saiyajin.

* * *

><p>Los pobres Dewin llevan viviendo una vida dramática, y lo peor, es que no tiene pinta de cambiar lo más mínimo. ¿Alguien más cree que ya es hora de que tomen las riendas de sus vidas?<p>

El próximo capítulo desvelará muchos secretos y será el inicio del desenlace de esta historia. ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Aún quedarán varios capítulos para el final :D

¡Espero vuestras golosinas! ;)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	30. La Montaña de Hielo

Hola a todos!

Antes de nada, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado hasta ahora. Os explicaré lo que pasa.

Tal como le expliqué A Inuyasha en la respuesta a su último comentario (en fanfic . es), me independicé, estuve de traslado, y ahora tengo menos tiempo libre porque tengo que hacer las tareas de casa (coladas, limpieza, etc) además de las tareas de la universidad e ir a trabajar, y debía sacar tiempo libre hasta de debajo de las piedras.

En Facebook comenté que se me estaba haciendo difícil el final de Hope, y que había decidido escribir prácticamente todo lo que faltaba antes de comenzar a actualizar de nuevo. La razón es muy sencilla, si publico un capítulo ahora sin tener claro lo que va a pasar más adelante, puede que cuando avance más se me ocurra algo genial que dependa de cambiar algo que ya he escrito, lo cual no podría hacer, porque sería un caos.

La idea principal era plantear todo bien, tener las ideas claras y entonces publicar.

Este capítulo ya está cerrado y no me condicionará nada de lo que escriba en el futuro así que ya podéis leerlo.

Disfrutad!

* * *

><p>Se inclinó sobre la barandilla de hierro forjado del balcón de la habitación y giró la cabeza para posar sus azules ojos sobre los postigos de la ventana, cerrados. Había caído dormida como un tronco. Debía estar agotada, y aunque tratara de no mostrar debilidad él sabía que las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado para ella.<p>

Él ni siquiera se había acostado. No había intentado dormir. Sabía que no iba a poder. Necesitaba trazar un plan, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sonrió y miró abajo. Recordaba lo fuerte que había sido la chica cuando murió Nash. Lo rápido que pareció rehacerse, cuando era evidente que aún no estaba bien, y la forma en que trató de encontrar un pasatiempo que ocupara su mente para no volverse loca. Arregló aquella moto con la ayuda de Bulma y se montó en ella para explorar los alrededores. Necesitaba sentirse libre. Él sabía que Arien necesitaba sentir que tenía el control sobre su vida, aunque no fuera cierto. Exactamente igual que él. La diferencia estaba en que ella era frágil y vulnerable, algo que siempre trató de ocultar pese a la evidencia. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la escuchó llorar en la soledad de su habitación en medio de la noche. Y cada una de aquellas veces había sentido el impulso de tirar la puerta abajo y abrazarla para demostrarle que su fuerza estaba en él y que él jamás, jamás permitiría que le pasara nada. Pero le había detenido el hecho de saber que lloraba por el pasado, por todo lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y aquello, por mucha sangre saiyajin que llevara en sus venas, no podía cambiarlo.

El pasado era una losa que pesaba sobre sus hombros como un lastre y de la que no podían deshacerse. Y a Trunks le hubiera encantado ser capaz de reducir la losa de Arien a cenizas.

Suspiró profundamente y observó la vegetación del bosque en silencio. Siempre le había acompañado la soledad. Le gustaba. A estas alturas creía que la necesitaba. Sólo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos era capaz de razonar con claridad, y entonces las ideas, casi siempre arremolinadas en su cabeza, parecía que tomaban forma, se alineaban ordenadamente y se mostraban ante sus ojos de forma clara, ya sin rastro de dudas.

Pero había una que le atormentaba aún en soledad. ¿Por qué la trajo con él al pasado? Siguió un impulso, estaba claro, un gesto egoísta de mantenerla a su lado, de no separarse de ella. Desde que encontró el valor de confesarle lo que sentía, parecía haber llegado a un punto de inflexión en su vida. Destruir a los androides y liberar de aquella manera su atormentada alma había sido la chispa que le había movido a dar el último paso para convertirse en todo un hombre. La liberación y tranquilidad que había sentido le habían dado seguridad en sí mismo, toda la que jamás tuvo. Ahora sabía qué hacer en cada momento. Tomaba sus propias decisiones sin dudar un instante, con la confianza de que eran las adecuadas… ¿Lo eran?

¿Había sido lo correcto traer consigo a Arien? Tal y como había pasado la vez anterior volvía a pensar que quizás había alterado los acontecimientos y que podía haber sido un error que hubieran dos viajeros del tiempo a la vez. Tal había sido la bocanada de seguridad que había experimentado que olvidó ser precavido y pensar que no podía controlarlo todo. No, las decisiones que había tomado hasta entonces no habían sido las correctas, y se sentía culpable de ello, culpable de que Arien se viera ahora en el centro de todo aquel lío, culpable de que no pudiera volver a casa hasta haberlo solucionado.

No volvería a relajarse así, no había sido inteligente hacerlo. Nunca debió fiarse tanto ni aun cuando su autoestima ganó tantos enteros de golpe con la victoria sobre los androides. Qué avergonzado se sentía.

Una de las pocas veces en que intercambiaron algunas palabras en la sala del espíritu y el tiempo, su padre le dijo que jamás se fiara de nada ni de nadie, que la clave para salir victorioso de cualquier situación se escondía en permanecer atento a todo, no relajarse y estar dispuesto incluso a traicionar a sus propios compañeros.

Trunks siempre vio a su padre como a un hombre demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que las razones para continuar con su vida dependían directamente de una raza "inferior". Había aprendido a descifrar el oscuro código de sus palabras y de su carácter. Jamás mostraría debilidad, y para él los sentimientos eran una muestra de debilidad, ya se tratara de relajación, alegría, tristeza o enamoramiento. Pero no supo nunca qué había querido decir con aquello de traicionar a sus propios compañeros. No quería asimilar que era el hijo de un asesino despiadado y orgulloso que jamás cambiaría. Y por supuesto, tenía claro que jamás sería como él.

A partir de ahora tomaría las riendas en aquel asunto y procuraría encauzarlo hasta tenerlo completamente controlado. No sabía lo que les esperaba allí arriba. Había decidido no fiarse y permanecer alerta a cualquier cambio en la situación. Hasta ahora había permitido que Arien estuviera en el centro de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto tuviera la ocasión la apartaría del peligro y se encargaría él.

Y si para ello, muy a su pesar debía seguir las palabras de su padre de forma literal, lo haría.

…

…

…

La oscuridad se cernía sobre el valle al pie de las montañas. El viento silbaba, lúgubre, meciendo suavemente las ramas de los negros árboles. Aquel era el único sonido perceptible en el lugar. La noche era calma.

Arien se desveló y abrió mucho los ojos para observar a su alrededor. Cierto, se hallaba en uno de los cuartos del viejo refugio de las montañas. Habían conseguido adecentar algo la estancia, sacando viejos y abandonados muebles y cubriendo un antiguo colchón con unas ajadas sábanas que habían encontrado en una cómoda, al final del pasillo. El viejo colchón de espuma no era del todo incómodo y había conseguido descansar suficiente, cubriéndose con unas gruesas mantas de lana. Pero ya no tenía sueño. Se hallaba intranquila y nerviosa, preocupada quizás por no saber lo que les esperaba allí arriba.

Se desperezó y buscó a Trunks con la mirada. No estaba a su lado. De hecho no recordaba que el muchacho se hubiera tendido junto a ella antes de caer dormida. En la habitación, Narik yacía descansando relajado, sentado en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Arien notó un leve estirón en su manga derecha y se giró hacia aquella dirección, sobresaltada. Ellyon, sentada en el colchón de Arien, le solicitó silencio con un dedo en los labios y señaló al balcón. Arien miró hacia allí y entendió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ellyon le sonrió cálidamente. No recordaba en qué momento ella y el hada se habían vuelto inseparables. A pesar de haber comenzado con mal pie y de las decenas de discusiones que habían tenido, lo cierto era que ahora entre ellas había una complicidad más que notable.

La muchacha abrió los postigos de la ventana, tratando de que no chirriaran, y se asomó al balcón. La fría brisa nocturna la hizo tiritar y dar media vuelta sobre sus pasos en busca de su adorado anorak.

Volvió al exterior para encontrar al saiyajin apoyado sobre la barandilla, sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía la mirada perdida en la imponente montaña que se alzaba ante el refugio y la expresión seria. A saber cuánto rato había pasado así. Ella se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda. El muchacho sonrió.

- Buenos días. – susurró.

- Buenos días. – contestó ella. – Si no fueras el hombre estufa podrías estar pillando una pulmonía ¿sabes? – El chico sonrió de medio lado antes de contestar.

- Haría falta algo más de frío para que yo me resfriara siquiera. – apreció el muchacho.

- Uhmm… Por el modo en que lo has dicho me acabas de recordar a tu padre. ¿No te estará creciendo la parte saiyajin? – comentó Arien, con algo de sorna.

- La parte saiyajin siempre ha estado ahí. – contestó él, girándose sobre sí mismo para encararla. - ¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó en un susurro, dirigiendo sus duros ojos azules hacia ella.

- ¡Sip! – respondió la chica.

- Pues come algo y recoge tus cosas. En cuanto se despierten todos saldremos hacia la cima de la Montaña de Hielo. – Le informó el chico.

- ¿Vamos a ir caminando? – preguntó Arien, no se esperaba tener que subir hasta allí arriba a pie.

- Sí. He estado consultando los radares meteorológicos y en la cumbre de la montaña hay una borrasca que impide utilizar la nave, sus radares y detectores dejarían de funcionar. Así que no queda otra que ir caminando.

…

…

…

Tras un desayuno ligero basado en fruta de la región recolectada por los elfos la tarde anterior, se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron la ascensión de la montaña. Era muy temprano en la mañana, apenas despuntaba el alba cuando enfilaban el estrecho sendero que serpenteaba hasta la cima. Aquel día era el solsticio de invierno, y debían entrar en la morada de Valas antes que llegara el mediodía.

Arien alcanzaba a oír el canto de los pájaros que despertaban con los primeros rayos del sol. Revoloteaban alegres de árbol en árbol. Las copas de los árboles se alzaban majestuosas junto a la senda. Veía decenas de especies vegetales desconocidas, aunque familiares, no en vano el clima en aquellas montañas era parecido al de las montañas del norte, donde ella se crió. La muchacha avanzaba distraída, con la vista en las alturas, algo que la hacía tropezar continuamente. Olvidó por un momento la misión y sintió deseos de acercarse a los pequeños arbustos para observar más de cerca las características de aquellas flores. De hecho, se separó del grupo y se detuvo a observar una enredadera que subía agarrándose suavemente a las imperfecciones del tronco de un ciprés enorme. Echó de menos su hogar. Echó de menos sus plantas, sus libros…

- ¿Te gustan las plantas Arien? – preguntó una voz grave, justo detrás de ella. La muchacha salió de su ensoñación y miró a quien le había hablado. Stol, el elfo alto de cabello oscuro, le sonreía sinceramente. A algo más de distancia, el grupo se había detenido a esperarla. Arien agitó la cabeza enérgicamente, para librarse de la ensoñación que se había apoderado de su mente.

- Sí, - respondió la chica, sonriendo, algo colorada. – ¡Lo siento! Me he distraído, mirándolas. – se disculpó ella.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡A mí me pasa continuamente! – le confesó el elfo, riendo. Arien le miró, aliviada, y retomó el camino junto al resto del grupo. "Menos mal. Creí que me iba a echar una bronca…" pensó Arien. Miró de nuevo al elfo moreno de reojo. Tenía el rostro duro y la mirada inquisidora, ello le llevó a pensar en un principio que no sería un ser demasiado sociable, pero parecía que se había equivocado. El extraño canto de un pájaro resonó, potente, entre las copas de los árboles. El elfo moreno emitió un silbido exactamente igual al del pájaro, haciendo que éste le contestara. Sonrió, mirando hacia la copa de un árbol en concreto. De pronto se detuvo, sujetando de un hombro a Arien. - ¿Lo ves? – le dijo a la chica en un susurro, señalando aquella dirección. Arien miró hacia allí, con curiosidad. Sólo veía hojas, casi todas del mismo color, mecidas por la brisa matinal. – Es un acentor. Es muy precavido. Si te fijas bien, le verás en aquella rama con forma de herradura. Tiene el pecho amarillo. – La muchacha contuvo la respiración, observando con atención aquel lugar. Y entonces lo vio. Era un pequeño pajarillo de forma esférica como un balón, cubierto de mullidas plumas que le resguardaban del frío, y que movía la cabeza frenéticamente. Arien sonrió ampliamente. Nunca había visto un pájaro tan bonito. Miró a Stol, que mantenía su expresión dura, pero ya no le vio del mismo modo. Algo especial e indescriptible caracterizaba a aquellos seres, los elfos. – ¿Vamos? – Le preguntó el elfo.

- ¡Vámonos! – contestó ella. Y ambos echaron a andar rápidamente en pos de los pasos del grupo que ya se había alejado bastante.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el pájaro Stol? – Preguntó Jack, cuando al fin les alcanzaron. Stol se situó junto a su hermano antes de responder.

- Por lo visto la tormenta que hay más arriba cada vez es más fuerte.

- Tendremos que apresurarnos entonces. – Comentó Narik.

...

…

…

Trunks, que marchaba en cabeza, giró un instante la vista en dirección a Arien. La chica miraba a los lados, atenta a cualquier cosa menos a lo que tenía bajo los pies. El saiyajin sonrió. Estaba ansioso por llegar a su destino y por quitarle a Arien esa carga de encima. Era consciente de lo dura que podía ser aquella situación para la muchacha. Aunque no lo aparentara, era frágil. Él sabía que era valiente, atrevida y curiosa y en ocasiones parecía que tenía la situación controlada. Pero no era así, la conocía muy bien. Trunks sabía que tenía miedo. Lo sabía porque Arien solía aparentar normalidad y jovialidad cuando los problemas crecían, y porque la había oído hablar en sueños. Estaba preocupada y atemorizada por lo que estaba pasando, y su subconsciente la traicionaba rompiendo esa dura coraza de tranquilidad que la muchacha con tanto esfuerzo había forjado a su alrededor. Demasiadas emociones. Demasiados malos momentos vividos. Y ahora, de repente, demasiados cambios.

Trunks frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar adelante. Ojalá no la hubiera traído. Ojalá nunca le hubiera propuesto ir con él al pasado. De no haberlo hecho nada de esto habría ocurrido. Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista, enfocando sus azules ojos al húmedo piso del camino, cubierto de musgo.

Él sólo quería que Arien fuera feliz. Ansiaba verla sonreír, sin preocupaciones y sin miedos. Deseaba mirarla a los ojos y no ver ni un atisbo de temor en ellos. Se sentía directamente responsable de su felicidad y de su futuro. Habían crecido, llorado y reído juntos. Quizás ver a Arien por fin realmente feliz era la señal que Trunks necesitaba para sentirse bien y para auto convencerse que los problemas y las épocas de dolor habían terminado. Demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad. Demasiado tiempo escondiéndose del terror. Demasiado tiempo contemplando la destrucción que los androides llevaban a cabo irremediablemente, sin poder hacer nada. El hecho de ser el último saiyajin de su línea temporal le hacía sentirse responsable de la seguridad y la felicidad de los demás, sobre todo de sus seres queridos.

Pero no lo conseguía, lo veía en el rostro de Arien y aquello le atormentaba. No creía estar haciendo suficiente por ayudarla, y si hubiera sido por él, habría reventado la dichosa Montaña de Hielo en busca del tal Valas el mismo día que el Oráculo la mencionó. Pero decidió seguir las normas. La entrada a la morada de Valas debía estar protegida por algún tipo de sortilegio que sólo debía abrirse el día del Solsticio de Invierno, y de haber destruido el monte, probablemente habría roto dicha entrada y acabado con las posibilidades de entrar. Debía esperar el momento oportuno, sabía que debería actuar, y sabía que debería luchar. Lo presentía, su sangre de guerrero se lo decía. Pero debía aguardar el momento justo para hacerlo. Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba estar seguro de golpear justo donde debía hacerlo, y por ello, caminaba junto a aquel singular grupo, como si de un humano normal se tratara, manteniéndose al margen como saiyajin, manteniéndose al margen como guerrero.

Volvió a mirarla, caminaba junto al elfo más alto, el moreno, y parecía que iba distraída. Observaba todo a su alrededor con la misma avidez que la había visto devorar tantas veces sus queridos libros de botánica. Sus ojos volvían a brillar llenos de vida, tal y como siempre habían hecho antes de la curación de Dende. En aquel momento, algo le dijo el elfo, y ella centró su atención en las copas de los árboles, con el ceño fruncido en gesto de concentración. Su cara se iluminó cuando descubrió lo que buscaba y juntos, ella y el elfo, apresuraron el paso, ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Volvió la vista al frente y siguió caminando. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsó lentamente, en un largo suspiro. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por verla siempre sonreír de aquella manera.

…

…

…

Habían tenido que detenerse un momento. Habían conseguido avanzar bastante deprisa, pero a medida que subieron en altura, las lindes del camino se fueron cubriendo de nieve y los árboles comenzaron a escasear. Un fuerte y frío viento se levantó, y ya sin árboles que les sirvieran de protección, les dificultaba la visión y el paso. Retomaron el camino tras descansar unos instantes. El sendero avanzaba entonces a través de una grieta de la montaña, y el viento se canalizaba a la perfección por aquel camino, tocándoles duramente de cara y empujándoles hacia atrás.

Arien abría los ojos con dificultad. Los pequeños copos de nieve, empujados por la fuerte ventisca, se introducían entre sus párpados, cubriendo sus pestañas e impidiéndole distinguir prácticamente nada. Frotaba sus ojos con su mano enguantada, notando como pequeñas partículas de hielo se desprendían de sus pestañas. "Qué rabia tenerlas tan largas…", pensaba para sí.

Cuando llegaron a la cara norte de la montaña a través de la grieta, el paisaje había cambiado por completo. Todo estaba cubierto de hielo, las paredes rocosas ahora eran blancas y no había ni rastro de vegetación, todo era yermo, y a Arien no le extrañaba, con aquella temperatura y aquel viento, era imposible que alguna planta enraizara.

Caminaban siguiendo la senda que serpenteaba flanqueada por la pared vertical a la derecha y por un precipicio a la izquierda. Iskald se asomó tímidamente al precipicio, con una mano siempre agarrada firmemente al brazo de Jack, y cuando vio la profundidad del abismo, dio un paso atrás, situándose en el lado más cercano a la pared de la montaña. "Chica lista" pensó Arien, quien también había asomado la nariz para curiosear, y se le había puesto el vello de punta.

Las hadas volaban sobre sus cabezas como luciérnagas cuando el viento se lo permitía. Ellyon se encontraba ahora refugiada dentro de la chaqueta de Trunks, acurrucada junto a su cuello y cubriéndose con la solapa a modo de manta. El saiyajin se lo había permitido al ver cuánto le costaba dominar el vuelo en medio de aquellas corrientes de aire.

A aquellas alturas de la expedición todos habían comprobado que el pequeño acentor no se había equivocado en su predicción, y maldecían aquel frío y cortante viento, mientras hundían sus pies en la nieve hasta los tobillos, en lentos y cortos pasos.

Trunks alzaba el vuelo de vez en cuando y se adelantaba para inspeccionar el terreno, pero no se atrevía a alejarse mucho ya que la pared que les flanqueaba el camino no tenía mucha pinta de resistir. Le preocupaba que a cada paso que daba oyera crujir el hielo a su derecha, peligrosamente.

Aterrizó frente al grupo tras uno de sus reconocimientos y dijo:

- Ya casi hemos llegado a la cima, pero parece que el camino está cortado más adelante, ha habido un desprendimiento y una roca de hielo bloquea el paso.

- Vaya, ya decía yo que estábamos subiendo demasiado fácilmente. – Comentó Narik. – Tendremos que mirar cómo pasamos, entonces.

Avanzaron un poco más, y poco a poco, la tormenta les permitió vislumbrar lo que Trunks les había descrito. Un gran bloque de hielo se alzaba bloqueando el camino e impidiendo el paso. Cuando llegaron junto a él, los elfos comprobaron que podían escalarla.

- ¿Qué opinas, pequeña? ¿Podremos pasar? – preguntó suavemente Jack a Iskald, inclinándose sobre ella.

La pequeña se acercó tímidamente a la roca y dijo:

- Resistirá.

Los elfos comenzaron entonces a trepar por el hielo, ayudando a Dart, Brann e Iskald, que directamente iba subida a la espalda de Jack. Las hadas les esperaban al otro lado, verificando el terreno. Ellyon había emergido del calor de la chaqueta de Trunks para unirse a sus hermanas.

En aquel lado del bloque ya quedaban sólo Trunks y Arien. Los jóvenes se miraron brevemente y el chico le sonrió.

- Tú y yo lo haremos a nuestra manera. – le dijo el muchacho, y sin darle casi tiempo a reaccionar, sujetó su cintura con una mano y pasó la otra por detrás de sus rodillas. Arien fue izada del suelo como si de una pluma se tratara.

- ¡Oooh! – Exclamó, sorprendida por el gesto del saiyajin. Se agarró fuerte a su cuello. Volar en sus brazos impresionaba pero hacerlo en aquel paraje en el que predominaba un abismo sin fondo visible aún impresionaba más. Trunks sonrió antes de darse un pequeño impulso y levantar el vuelo.

Arien miró abajo y apretó aún más su presa sobre el cuello del chico.

- Arien, - dijo el muchacho, - no te voy a soltar, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo con voz grave. - Pero si veo que quieres ahogarme te soltaré.

La chica entornó los ojos hacia el rostro de él, que la miraba con tranquilidad. No la soltaría por nada del mundo. Estaba segura. Le había dicho lo mismo que le dijo la primera vez que la llevó volando. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces… Y él aún se acordaba. Al igual que ella que había memorizado cada movimiento, cada sensación, cada aroma, cada roce. Sonrió y no pudo evitar estrechar su abrazo, ya sin tanta presión pero con más sentimiento. Estar en contacto con su piel la relajaba, sentir su aroma la hacía sentir segura, incluso en aquel lugar. Y al notar esto Trunks aminoró la velocidad de su vuelo.

Quería sentirla así el mayor tiempo posible. Sentirse el centro de su mundo, el núcleo de su universo.

Sobrevolaba el enorme bloque de hielo, observando desde las alturas los avances de sus compañeros por tierra. Brann y Stol acababan de llegar al otro lado, al que se aproximaban ya Dart y Gowen. Jack saltaba como una liebre sobre el hielo con la pequeña Iskald a sus espaldas, que reía, divertida.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? – Preguntó Trunks, más bien para sí mismo que para recibir una respuesta.

- Es sólo una niña pequeña. Y supongo que estando con Jack se siente segura, tanto como para reír en un momento como este. – le respondió Arien. – Como me siento yo contigo. – añadió.

Trunks sonrió a su novia tímidamente y ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojarse. Arien comenzó a reír suavemente de la irremediable timidez de su novio y Trunks abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un estruendo les sacó de su ensoñación. Ambos miraron instintivamente hacia arriba, a la parte superior de aquella enorme pared de hielo que flanqueaba el camino y que en aquel momento se estaba resquebrajando. Aterrados, miraron a sus compañeros que se hallaban en peligro, justo debajo del gigantesco alud de hielo y nieve que se les venía encima, cayendo a cámara lenta.

Arien gritó, y uno de los elfos exclamó:

- ¡AVALANCHAAAA! –

Y el hielo comenzó a precipitarse sin remedio hacia ellos.

- ¡Correeeed! – gritó Ellyon, desesperada.

No había mucho tiempo para pensar, pero no sabía qué hacer. Aquel hielo se fundiría fácilmente bajo el impacto de un Burning Attack, estaba seguro, pero también destruiría parte de la montaña, y estaban tan cerca de la cima y de su objetivo que muy probablemente haría desaparecer la entrada del lugar que estaban buscando. "¡Qué demonios!", pensó "intentaré no utilizar demasiada energía", y soltó las piernas de Arien, que colgó aferrada fuertemente a su cuello, levantó la mano libre y cargó una gran cantidad de Ki en ella, pero antes de lanzarla, algo llamó su atención y le detuvo.

Alrededor del grupo, acababa de aparecer un escudo de hielo de forma esférica que les rodeaba por completo, protegiéndoles. Atónitos y horrorizados, los dos chicos fueron testigos del brutal impacto que la gigantesca avalancha tuvo sobre aquel extraño escudo de hielo, de aspecto pulido como un espejo, y, asombrados, vieron cómo el alud de nieve resbalaba por su superficie con facilidad, precipitándose al abismo.

Cuando cesó el peligro, Trunks soltó a Arien en el suelo y ambos se acercaron a la extraña pared de hielo que acababa de aparecer de la nada, cubierta casi por completo por la nieve de la avalancha. El chico acercó su oreja a la superficie helada, escuchando con atención. Arien, nerviosa, golpeaba la pared llamando a sus amigos.

- ¡Nariiiik! ¡Stooool! ¡Braaaann! ¡Contestaaad! –

Junto a ellos revoloteaban nerviosas Fan Fan y Uka. Ellyon y su hermana Didi estaban atrapadas con los demás. Trunks prestaba atención al interior del hielo y de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡Les oigo hablar! ¡Están bien! – Exclamó, asombrado. Arien se acercó al hielo y trató de escuchar su interior al igual que había hecho el saiyajin, sin éxito. - ¡Apartaos! – exigió Trunks con el ceño fruncido. Arien obedeció al instante y las dos hadas se retiraron unos metros observando preocupadas el túmulo de hielo.

Trunks llevó el puño hacia atrás y lo dirigió al hielo con todas sus fuerzas y todo el impulso de que fue capaz. Sólo un golpe, tan solo un golpe bastó para resquebrajar la dura superficie de hielo como un cristal templado y un segundo golpe la hizo estallar en pedazos, abriendo un agujero suficientemente grande en ella como para permitir salir a los que habían quedado atrapados.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Arien, preocupada, mientras se asomaba rauda por el agujero y Trunks la aferraba de un brazo para evitar que se metiera dentro.

- Espera, déjales salir. – le aconsejó el chico.

- ¿Habéis visto eso? – chilló Iskald. – ¡Ha destruido mi hielo como si se tratara de un simple papel!

- Los saiyajins tienen una fuerza enorme pequeña. – le informó Dart, que se dirigía a la salida. – Perdonadme pero echo de menos sentir la ventisca en la cara, demasiadas emociones para mí…

- ¿Tu hielo? – preguntó Trunks a la pequeña, extrañado, ayudando a Dart a pasar a través del agujero, e inspeccionando después con los dedos el grueso borde afilado del escudo de hielo que acababa de romper.

- Sí hijo. Iskald utilizó su poder para crear un escudo y salvarnos a todos. – Explicó el ermitaño de barba blanca, saliendo al exterior a su vez.

- Has mejorado mucho – apreció Jack, sonriendo a la niña, orgulloso. Iskald bajó la mirada tímidamente.

- Aún me falta mucha práctica. – contestó a media voz.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de aquel encierro congelado y situándose a salvo de nuevo en la cornisa, la cual era azotada sin tregua por el frío viento, que, como había referido Dart, les parecía ahora una suave brisa después del enorme susto que se habían llevado. Arien les observaba salir y cuando vio una cabeza pelirroja emerger del agujero se lanzó a ella agarrándose a su cuello, causando que su dueño se cayera de espaldas en la nieve, sin conseguir antes salir de la jaula de hielo.

- ¡Estás vivo! – exclamó la chica. – ¡Qué miedo he pasado! ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?

- Estoy bien Arien, ¡suéltame por favor! Me gustaría salir de aquí. – se quejó el elfo. Arien le soltó y se apartó avergonzada, levantándose del suelo.

- Lo siento, estaba preocupada. – se excusó ella. Narik se sacudió la nieve del abrigo, azorado, y puso los pies en el exterior.

- Esa técnica de acoso y derribo podrías mejorarla un poco más. Apuesto que podrías dejarme sin aire antes de que pudiera hacer nada. – dijo el elfo.

- Y a mí romperme la espalda… - chilló una vocecilla dentro del abrigo de Narik. Ellyon salió de debajo de la tela y se estiró con gesto de dolor. – La próxima vez pregunta si estoy cerca, ¿quieres? – dijo con rabia en la voz.

- … Lo siento. – susurró Arien, de nuevo, encogiendo sus labios al máximo.

Y el extraño grupo se puso de nuevo en camino para recorrer los últimos metros de aquel sendero en la cornisa de la montaña.

…

…

…

El seco y frío viento azotaba sus rostros quemándoles la piel con su roce. El castañeteo de los dientes de Arien e Iskald podía oírse a leguas.

El sendero acababa en una planicie bastante extensa, completamente cubierta de hielo, sin rastro de vegetación, animales o construcciones. Era tierra yerma y virgen. "Obvio", pensaba Trunks, "a nadie se le ocurriría subir hasta aquí arriba, y menos construir una casa… Los únicos idiotas somos nosotros…", renegaba para sí, mientras recorría el extenso espacio en búsqueda de alguna pista que les permitiera encontrar la entrada a la guarida de Valas. Como podían verse todos desde cualquier punto del altiplano, habían decidido separarse para buscar algún indicio.

El saiyajin sobrevolaba su parte de montaña pensando lo absurdo de la situación. "Un saiyajin, cuatro elfos, cuatro hadas y cuatro personas con un dios okupa dentro de su cuerpo… ¡maravilloso!", aburrido, sonreía y resoplaba ante sus propios pensamientos, fruto, suponía, del nerviosismo y de la lentitud con la que acontecían las cosas, "mucho más rápido al modo saiyajin: patada, patada, puñetazo, descarga de energía, y todos firmes… … … Solsticio de invierno… ¡bah!".

- Empiezo a dudar del Oráculo, chicos. – Murmuró Arien, dejándose caer de rodillas en la nieve, extenuada. – Quizá Valas se mudara de casa y se trasladara a la playa, sin avisar antes a sus amigos, como el Oráculo.

- ¿A la playa, Arien? No me imagino al tal Valas ese en bañador… - comentó Trunks. Acababa de aterrizar y removía el suelo con el pie tratando de averiguar el nivel de nieve que había acumulada. Estaba pensando en fundirla toda de golpe…

- Bueno, no digo que esté en bañador, a lo mejor simplemente se ha ido a un lugar más cálido, con menos nieve, y menos blanco. – La muchacha elucubraba observando el horizonte, embelesada. Se había sentado cómodamente en la nieve blandita y se inclinó hacia atrás para apoyar las palmas de las manos y descansar un poco la espalda. - O quizás… ¡UAAAAGH!

- ¡Arien! - gritó Trunks, dirigiéndose presuroso al lugar donde Arien acababa de desaparecer, engullida por la nieve. El resto del grupo, Dewin, elfos y hadas se acercaron al sitio preocupados.

- ¡No os preocupéis! ¡No me ha pasado nada! – gritaba la chica cuya voz sonaba apagada por la cantidad de nieve que tenía encima de la cara.

La nieve sobre la que se había apoyado la muchacha escondía una burbuja de aire que cedió bajo su peso, hundiéndose y hundiéndola a ella, de espaldas. La nieve de los bordes del hueco abierto por Arien cayó sobre la chica justo después de que ésta se hundiera sobre sus espaldas, dejando al descubierto únicamente sus pies, los cuales movía nerviosamente para llamar la atención de sus amigos y que vinieran a rescatarla.

Cuando el grupo llegó junto a ella y vio el estado en que se encontraba, se miraron entre ellos tratando de no reír, algo prácticamente imposible, ya que la situación era tan cómica que no podían reprimir la risa.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – estalló finalmente Trunks, estrepitosamente, arrastrando con él al resto del grupo – ¿Cómo has acabado ahí? – preguntó, cuando recuperó el aliento, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¡Sácame de aquiiiii! – gritaba la chica, tratando de sonar amenazadora, pero el sonido ahogado de su voz y el rápido movimiento de sus pies, provocaba el efecto contrario al deseado por ella.

- Vale, vale. – dijo Trunks, acercándose a ella, sin dejar de reír y estirando de sus pies para sacarla de la trampa de nieve, como si se tratara de una zanahoria hincada en la tierra.

La chica movió los brazos rápidamente para deshacerse de la nieve que la cubría, mientras el saiyajin la sujetaba de las piernas.

- ¡Puajj! - Exclamó Arien. Tenía el cabello totalmente empapado y despeinado y la cara roja como un tomate por el efecto del frío. – Gracias por vuestra celeridad. – Dijo, sarcástica.

- De nada, nena. Gracias a ti por amenizar el camino. – respondió Narik, lo que provocó más risas de los demás y el sonrojo avergonzado de Arien.

- ¡Eh, muchachos! – Exclamó Stol – Creo que debemos agradecer a Arien algo más que amenizar el viaje.

- No es necesario, Stol. En serio, creo que ya he tenido suficiente… - gruñó la muchacha, ya de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- ¡Es verdad, Arien! ¡Mira dentro del agujero! – gritó Brann, agitando en el aire su bastón de madera para llamar la atención de la chica.

Arien miró con enfado a Trunks, que se encogió de hombros sonriéndole, y se acercó de nuevo al borde del agujero, tratando de no volver a caer dentro. En el fondo, a más de metro y medio de profundidad, asomaba lo que parecía una superficie rocosa y oscura.

* * *

><p>Ya queda menos para el final, pese a que aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos. Ya lo vislumbro, ¡está ahí, a la vuelta del recodo...!<p>

Paranoias mentales aparte, durante la composición de este capítulo sonó muchísimo en mi Spotify una canción que me pone los pelos de punta, supongo que ella tiene la culpa de muchas de las frases del capi.

http : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? feature = player _ embedded & v = MhYs4Ojlt _ 0

Quitad todos los espacios en blanco ;)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	31. El Dios de la Luz

Hola a todos!

Un día antes de lo esperado, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de Hope!

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Trunks y dos de los elfos, saltaron al agujero y apartaron toda la nieve que fueron capaces, dejando al descubierto un monolito que parecía hundirse aún más.<p>

- Dejádmelo a mí. – solicitó el ermitaño. Brann esperó a que los chicos salieran del hoyo para alzar su bastón, que emitió un resplandor anaranjado. Unas finas llamaradas se desprendían del cayado de madera de Brann, quien parecía controlarlas y dirigirlas hacia donde deseaba, la nieve que rodeaba el monolito de piedra. Lentamente, la nieve comenzó a derretirse también bajo sus pies, forzándoles a retroceder unos pasos, y finalmente, casi el total del suelo de la cumbre de la montaña quedó al descubierto, un suelo cubierto por pasto amarillento y seco, quemado por el frío y el hielo. Ante ellos, se alzaba una columna ovalada, perfectamente tallada en lo que parecía basalto, y aquel no era el típico lugar donde se podía encontrar ese tipo de piedra.

- Esto es una roca volcánica… Sí. Diría que es basalto. – comentó Arien, acercándose a la piedra. Puso su mano encima y la paseó por su superficie, dando la vuelta alrededor de ella. – ¡Aquí parece que hay algo! – gritó.

Todos se acercaron hacia la parte trasera de la gran piedra. Lo que parecía un extenso texto escrito en una lengua desconocida recubría la negra superficie del monolito, y en el centro, cuatro figuras destacaban sobre el resto de la talla. Eran cuatro manos, dos izquierdas y dos derechas, talladas a tamaño real.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – exclamó Trunks, comenzando a estar cansado ya de tanto misterio. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de calmarse.

- Fácil, - respondió Fan Fan, agitando su oscura y lisa media melena, con gesto orgulloso. Aleteó junto a la inscripción y canturreó– Aquí dice: "Cuatro son los guardianes de la vida, cuatro son las llaves que liberan la Luz. Fuego, Tierra, Hielo y Aire, despertad la piedra. Abrid la puerta."

- ¡Otro acertijo! – se quejó Arien, asqueada, dejándose caer en el suelo junto a Trunks, con cara de desesperación.

- No tanto. – comentó Dart, sonriendo enigmáticamente. – ¿Acaso no lo veis?

El resto la miró en silencio mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

- Tierra. – dijo. Se acercó a Brann y le tocó el hombro. – Fuego. – se giró hacia Iskald y le señaló, sonriendo. – Hielo.

Por último, se dirigió a Arien, que la miraba tratando de comprender.

- Aire. – concluyó la mujer.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a "abrir la puerta"? – preguntó Iskald.

Dart y Brann se miraron, cómplices, y se acercaron al monolito situándose junto a él. Sin contestar a la pequeña, situaron su mano derecha e izquierda, respectivamente, sobre dos de las muescas con forma de manos que adornaban la superficie de la roca de basalto. A Iskald se le iluminaron los ojos y se apresuró a situarse junto a Brann, poniéndose de puntillas para colocar su mano sobre la otra muesca con forma de mano izquierda.

El grupo al completo miraba a Arien, expectante. Ella sabía lo que querían hacer, pero no podía creerse que ella era una de las "llaves" de las que hablaba el dichoso acertijo. Sintió un suave golpe a la altura de las costillas. Se giró hacia Trunks, que la miraba haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo que los demás.

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la roca, dudando aún de que aquello fuera a dar resultado. Situó su mano derecha sobre la última muesca, alineando perfectamente sus dedos con los dedos tallados en la roca. Y esperó.

Y nada ocurrió.

El silencio que les rodeaba parecía ensordecedor. Los cuatro Dewin se miraban entre ellos, extrañados.

- Puede que no sea suficiente. – dijo el ermitaño, rascándose su barba blanca. – Un paso más, muchachas.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. En seguida, un suave resplandor parecía emanar del contacto de su mano con la piedra. Iskald y Dart hicieron lo mismo, con el mismo resultado.

Ahora sólo quedaba Arien, quien, nerviosa, buscaba auxilio mirando a Trunks, tras ella.

- Concentra tu Ki en tus manos, Arien, como te he enseñé. – susurró el saiyajin, tratando de infundir ánimos a la muchacha. – Puedes hacerlo. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo. – dijo el muchacho.

Arien inspiró profundamente, y se giró de vuelta a observar su propia mano, situada sobre la roca. Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir la energía que su cuerpo contenía y dirigirla hacia su mano. Su Ki, algo tan etéreo e intangible que jamás pensó que ella también podría tener, de nuevo, como las veces anteriores que lo había practicado, se manifestó en la palma de su mano, emitiendo un brillo aún mayor que el del resto de las manos situadas en la piedra.

Bip! Bip! Bip! La alarma del reloj GPS de pulsera de Trunks sonó en aquel preciso momento, marcando las 12 del mediodía, y de entre los dedos de los Dewin, aún en contacto con la piedra comenzó a salir un extraño y brillante destello cada vez más potente. Arien abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos en seguida ante la intensa luz que se concentraba frente a ella, y notó como una fuerza desconocida luchaba por fluir desde la roca a través de su mano. Un extraño remolino de viento la rodeó estrechamente y su cabello se elevó, descontrolado, arremolinándose sobre su cabeza. Llevó su mano libre a sus ojos, protegiéndolos de la cegadora luz, pero tratando de vislumbrar qué estaba ocurriendo. A través de sus dedos vio algo que le hizo contener la respiración. Brann permanecía estático y completamente cubierto de llamas, que, extrañamente no le quemaban, ni la quemaban a ella. Junto a ella, Dart se convulsionaba con fuertes temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, y el suelo bajo sus pies se abría en profundas grietas. La pequeña Iskald, a su izquierda, permanecía inmóvil y una fina capa de hielo transparente cubría su piel.

De repente, Arien tuvo miedo por la seguridad de sus nuevos amigos, y trató de protegerles instintivamente. "¡Es la roca!" pensaba la muchacha, convencida de que era el influjo de la inquietante piedra de basalto el que hacía reaccionar de aquella forma a los tres Dewin. Iskald parecía haber entrado en trance, y sus ojos estaban ya inertes. "¡No! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! ¡Soy yo la que quiere ser liberada! ¡Es a mí a quien debes matar!" pensaba la muchacha, concentrada en la superficie de lisa roca. No sabía cómo, pero debía tratar de atraer hacia ella el maligno poder que sospechaba estaba matando a sus amigos. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró en atraer hacia su propio cuerpo el Ki que había concentrado en sus manos. Lo sintió volver a ella. Lo sintió atravesar, cálido, su brazo y llenar su pecho por completo, situándose en el centro mismo de su corazón.

"¿Qué…?" se preguntaba Trunks, impresionado por lo que estaba pasando. Arien, SU Arien parecía elevarse sobre sus pies. Sí, no había duda, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y parecía ser el centro de un extraño tornado que sólo la afectaba a ella. De nuevo tuvo miedo. De nuevo vio que no podía mantenerla alejada y a salvo de todo aquello. Pero de algún modo creyó que ya había visto aquel estado en Arien antes. Un extraño _déjà vu_ atravesó su mente. ¿Dónde había visto aquello? ¿Cuándo lo había visto? Un destello extrañamente familiar se apoderó de los ojos de Arien, y volvió amarillos sus verdes y preciosos iris. Y entonces lo sintió.

Un poder que jamás antes había detectado se manifestó en Arien y sacudió sus sentidos alertándole peligrosamente del peligro. El tornado que rodeaba el cuerpo de Arien crecía por momentos, empujando a los elfos, que luchaban agazapados por mantener sus pies en el suelo, y cubrían sus rostros con los brazos. Las pequeñas hadas se habían aferrado al primero que habían podido. Así Trunks tenía a Didi agarrada a la manga de su chaqueta. En un acto reflejo la tomó en sus manos y la metió dentro del bolsillo del pecho, junto a su caja de cápsulas Hoi Poi.

Un temblor de tierra sacudió la montaña y la tierra tras la roca comenzó a hundirse a causa de las grietas formadas en su superficie. Trunks, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se acercó a Arien para sujetarla en caso que el suelo se hundiera bajo sus pies. Y entonces los temblores de tierra cesaron, y tras el monolito quedó al descubierto un pasadizo secreto. Unas angostas escaleras se introducían en el vientre de la montaña y parecían ser devoradas por la inescrutable oscuridad del túnel que acababa de aparecer.

Los Dewin habían vuelto a su estado normal y Trunks se acercó a Arien, asombrado y sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, dudando. Ella parpadeó un momento y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que las llamas de Brann, los temblores de Dart y el hielo de Iskald habían desaparecido.

- Sí. – contestó, simplemente. - ¿Les has visto? – preguntó a su vez la muchacha. - ¿Has visto las llamas y el hielo? ¿has sentido el terremoto? - preguntó, alucinada. Los otros tres Dewin, se alejaron prudentemente de la chica. Iskald corrió junto a Jack, soltando hipidos. Arien se extrañó - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eeh… - balbuceó Trunks, extrañado. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que todo lo que había visto en los demás, se había manifestado el triple de fuerte en ella misma? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que los tres Dewin habían tenido que sujetarse a la roca para no salir despedidos bajo el influjo del viento que había desprendido el cuerpo de la muchacha?

- Será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo. – Dijo una voz. Narik esperaba con gesto hosco de espaldas a ellos y enfrentando ya la oscuridad del túnel. Sin decir una palabra más, uno a uno fueron bajando las escaleras y perdiéndose en el interior de la cueva.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Arien, preocupada. Todos la miraban de forma rara. Incluso Trunks la observaba extrañado.

- Arien, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó el saiyajin, acercándose a ella.

- ¿De qué? – inquirió ella.

- Tu poder se ha manifestado. Lo has conseguido.

…

…

…

Un peldaño, y otro, y otro más.

No sabían cuando rato llevaban bajando aquella oscura escalera. Las hadas brillaban para servirles de guía en medio de aquella oscuridad, y aún así, se veían obligados a buscar a tientas con las manos en las paredes y con los pies en los escalones algo que les permitiera orientarse, cualquier irregularidad en el terreno que les mostrara algún cambio en el mismo.

Arien e Iskald se quedaban rezagadas. A la pequeña le dolían las piernas. El cansancio no hacía tanta mella en Arien, ya que tenía el cuerpo acostumbrado a las largas caminatas por la montaña y al duro terreno de los alrededores de la Capital del Oeste, pero Iskald hacía mala cara. Jack se percató en seguida y esperó a la pequeña para cargarla sobre sus hombros. Con una mirada cómplice pareció agradecerle a Arien el gesto de no dejar a Iskald sola.

Los peldaños parecían llevar siglos y siglos tallados en la roca, a la espera de que alguien los pisara. Eran estrechos y apenas cabían los pies de aquellos que los tenían más largos, como los elfos más altos. Las paredes eran frías y húmedas al tacto, y Arien sentía una leve sensación de repulsión cuando le parecía haber tocado algo blando y viscoso. No quería ni saber qué podía haber viviendo en aquella roca.

Finalmente lograron ver algo de claridad al final de aquel túnel. Una tenue luz iluminaba la escalera más y más a medida que descendían y, después de lo que les pareció un siglo, llegaron al último peldaño y penetraron en lo que parecía una hermosa y enorme estancia excavada en la roca de la montaña. Las estalactitas y estalagmitas bajaban y subían respectivamente, formando elegantes y preciosas columnas de hielo a través de las cuales se filtraba la luz que provenía de algún lugar de aquella estancia, delante de ellos, y que proyectaba fantasmagóricas y hermosas figuras de colores en las paredes brillantes de la cueva. La piedra que la formaba era de un mineral que parecía celestina, cuyo brillo magnificaba aún más la belleza de la caverna. Sus techos se alzaban a una altura que no era inferior a 5 metros.

Humanos, elfos y hadas permanecieron en silencio e inmóviles unos instantes, asimilando la grandiosidad de la visión que les rodeaba. Jamás habrían esperado encontrar algo así bajo las nieves eternas de la Montaña de Hielo.

- Acercaos. – tronó una voz que pareció salir de las mismas entrañas de la Tierra. El grupo obedeció en silencio, avanzó titubeando unos cuantos pasos, en dirección a la zona más iluminada, de donde había provenido la voz.

Trunks, observaba de reojo los flancos y la parte posterior de la cueva mientras caminaba, asegurándose de la ubicación exacta de las escaleras por donde han venido y verificando que el túnel permanecía abierto tras ellos. Había vivido demasiadas situaciones peligrosas como para dejar de ser precavido en un momento así.

Arien se situó más atrasada que los demás, medio ocultándose tras Narik, atento al igual que Trunks y con el arco en la mano firmemente sujeto, preparado.

Un punto de luz apareció de repente desde una de las grutas en las que desembocaba la caverna, acercándose flotando hacia ellos e incrementando su tamaño a medida que avanzaba. En seguida tomó la forma de una persona muy alta y avanzada en edad. La luz se apagó prácticamente por completo, pero el extraño permanecía aún rodeado por una intensa luz blanca. Ahora podían ver su rostro, tenía el aspecto de un hombre alto, con cabello y barba largos y blancos, complexión fuerte y ojos sin pupilas ni iris, inexpresivos. Parecía un anciano frágil aunque por una extraña razón todos intuían que no tenía edad y que tras su vulnerable apariencia se escondían un poder y fuerza asombrosos.

- Valas… - Murmuró Brann.

- Finalmente habéis venido a verme. – la grave voz del anciano resonaba con fuerza en las paredes rocosas de la caverna. Valas dirigió su mirada inerte a cada uno de ellos, posándose durante unos segundos en los ojos de todos. Arien sintió un escalofrío cuando el anciano dirigió sus orbes blancos directamente hacia los suyos, pero aguantó estoicamente el mal rato, sintiéndose profundamente aliviada cuando dejó de mirarla de aquella extraña manera. - Largos años han pasado desde la última vez que estuvisteis ante mí. Puedo notar que no sois los mismos que erais, mis queridos Dewin. - Los cuatro Dewin se miraron entre ellos, extrañados, y volvieron a prestar atención en seguida al anciano, que paseaba ahora por la estancia, pareciendo flotar sobre el suelo de piedra. - Vuestra humanidad es superior a vuestra divinidad ahora. Vuestros poderes han disminuido – se detuvo un momento y situó su mirada sobre Dart. – dudo mucho que podáis mantener a raya a los Moradores y a los Mörk durante mucho tiempo más. – Dart bajó la cabeza, abrumada por el peso que la mirada de Valas parecía infligir sobre su persona. - Al principio – Continuó el anciano, - los Dewin erais capaces de notar la presencia de los Moradores y prácticamente no necesitabais a vuestros guardianes para nada. Con el paso de los milenios, y cuanto más tiempo habéis pasado en formas humanas, vuestras capacidades y habilidades han disminuido, hasta el punto que hoy día el papel de los guardianes es tanto o más importante que el de los propios Dewin. - Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Iskald, que no pudo aguantar la fría mirada de Valas y bajó la cabeza avergonzada, encogiéndose junto a Jack. - ¿Es ese tu caso? – Dijo el anciano de repente, girándose y encarando a Arien directamente. La muchacha, a quien había pillado desprevenida no sabía qué contestar. - ¿Es ese el motivo por el que deseas mi ayuda? – Volvió a preguntarle Valas, acercándose más ella. Arien notó la presencia de Trunks justo detrás de ella, y se armó de valor por fin. Inspiró profundamente y encaró la vacía mirada de Valas antes de hablar.

- Te equivocas Valas, el motivo de mi visita es que deseo separarme de Orkan y volver a ser una humana normal. Además, el resto de los Dewin desean también acabar con esta situación que ya se ha prolongado demasiado tiempo.

El rostro de Valas se contrajo brevemente en una mueca de desaprobación y le sonrió con suspicacia.

- Vaya, debí haberlo previsto. Me parece lógico, aunque vuestra humanidad vuelve a manifestarse en demasía, tal y como yo me temía. Parece que habéis olvidado el modo de acabar con esto. Es curioso, porque el modo de hacerlo es precisamente el motivo por el cual os escondéis en apariencias humanas. – El anciano se giró y anduvo unos metros pensativamente. Arien exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos, para volver a abrirlos de repente al oír de nuevo la voz de Valas. – El único modo de liberaros es enfrentaros y destruir a vuestra respectiva contraparte del infierno. Es decir – Valas se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos, mirando a Arien, en guardia de nuevo. – Si quieres ser libre de una vez, debes abrir las puertas del infierno, allí donde nacen los Moradores, y acabar con el Mörk que representa tu lado oscuro. Vuestro poder ha disminuido tanto que ya no hay forma de separar vuestra parte humana de la divina sin antes destruir a los Mörk, ya que la existencia de los Dewin y los Mörk está conectada. – el silencio rodeaba la profunda voz del anciano mientras proseguía su explicación - Ningún humano puede hacerlo. Solo un inmenso poder como el de los Dewin es capaz de ello. – Valas dirigió sus blancos e inquietantes ojos a Brann. – Krig es tu responsabilidad, el Mörk de la Guerra, eternamente montado en su espectral caballo negro. – se giró hacia Dart, - Sicro, el Mörk del Hambre, cuya horrible voz es capaz de helar la sangre en las venas de cualquier humano, te corresponde a ti, Dart. A ti… - dijo, girándose para mirar a Iskald. – Sikdom, la Plaga, con su piel venenosa. Y por último. – Dijo finalmente, mirando a Arien en último lugar, - tú debes destruir a Orlog, el Mörk de la Muerte, quien blande eternamente el látigo que atrapa a las ánimas del limbo y las atrae al infierno.

Arien trató de asimilar el torrente de información que Valas vertía. Orlog, ¿Dónde había oído aquel nombre antes? Estaba claro que alguien se lo había nombrado. "Piensa, Arien, piensa. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijeron?" Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor…

"…_Ten cuidado con Orlog…"_

Las palabras del Oráculo resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza. Fue él quien se lo nombró por primera vez. De modo que ¿ya sabía a lo que debía enfrentarse para poder acabar con aquella pesadilla?

Valas guardó silencio y miró al resto de los presentes, notando el pesar y la preocupación principalmente en unos ojos azules que jamás antes había visto.

- Ese es vuestro destino, y lo habíais olvidado. El deber de los Dewin es proteger la Tierra y hasta que el mundo no se vea libre del mal, los espíritus de los Dewin no podrán separarse de su vínculo con la vida, y no podrán descansar y marcharse, al fin, al mundo de los dioses. Sólo cuando los Mörk dejen de existir, los Dewin desaparecerán de este mundo.

Trunks observaba el ambiente atentamente. Había escuchado todo y no le gustaba nada la solución que planteaba aquel viejo. "Así que todo acabará cuando estos cuatro destruyan otros cuatro demonios. El plan se pone cada vez mejor", pensaba para sí.

- Sin embargo. – Volvió a hablar Valas, esta vez con un tono de voz más agudo que hizo que todos alzasen la vista para mirarle. – Yo no puedo permitir que os enfrentéis a los Mörk. Si fracasarais, la oscuridad y la muerte se apoderarían del mundo. Además, aunque consiguierais destruir a los Mörk, la vida y la muerte solo quedará en manos enteramente de los Kaioh cuando Tumno y yo mismo hayamos desaparecido. Y ese es precisamente el que más me preocupa: Tumno. Hasta ahora ha permanecido bajo mi encierro durante todos estos años, y a ese sólo el acero de la Galaxia del Sur puede destruirle, al igual que a mí. Y me entristece decirlo, pero, ese acero hace milenios que desapareció…

- ¡Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme! – dijo de repente Arien. Trunks cerró los ojos. Se lo había temido todo el tiempo. Arien era demasiado impulsiva y no era capaz de ver la magnitud de lo que Valas acababa de explicarles.

- ¿De verdad? Tú siempre has sido la más inquieta de todos, Orkan. Pero, ¿de verdad estás dispuesta a abrir las puertas del infierno y permitir que los Mörk entren en la Tierra?

- … ¡Por supuesto!... Quiero decir ¡no! Me refiero a que estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a Orlog. Aunque… No sé cómo podré hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo dominar completamente mi poder… – murmuró, mirando avergonzada sus manos, las que hacía sólo unas horas habían mostrado el poder que todos decían que se ocultaba en ella, y que seguía sin saber cómo exteriorizar y controlar. El resto de los Dewin la observaba en silencio.

Valas entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella. En aquella posición parecía aún más imponente si cabía.

- Algo ha fallado contigo ¿verdad, Orkan? – le dijo con voz sibilina. Arien se encogió, observando temerosa la expresión sin vida del anciano. Trunks se puso en guardia de golpe. – No… Tú no eres Orkan, pequeña, no lo eres. Al menos por ahora… Y no podrás enfrentarte a Orlog hasta que lo seas por completo. – Arien tragó saliva. No podía dejar de mirar fijamente aquellos condenados ojos blancos. – Tienes un poder grandioso y desconocido. Un poder que fluye por tus venas, a través de cada músculo desde tu cabeza hasta tus pies… ¿Es por eso por lo que no permites a Orkan manifestarse en ti? ¿Acaso te estás protegiendo de él?

Los ojos de Arien se abrieron como platos. Trunks abrió la boca asombrado.

La última pieza del puzle acababa de encajar ante sus ojos, y no había sido capaz de verlo hasta entonces. "¡Dende!" Exclamó para sus adentros, "¡Claro! Dende utilizó la técnica del maestro Saichoro y despertó el poder de Arien del igual modo que el mismo Saichoro hizo con Gohan y Krilin". El muchacho, miraba a su alrededor, deseoso de explicar el motivo por el cual Arien no había podido dominar el poder de la criatura que se había alojado en ella. "No se trataba de dominarlo, si no de defenderse de él. Arien sabía inconscientemente que si Orkan se apoderaba de su mente para utilizar plenamente su poder, podría borrar sus propios recuerdos, ¡podría borrarla a ella! ¡El poder que Dende despertó en ella, le ha salvado la vida y la ha protegido hasta ahora!"

- Ante esta situación lo mejor será tomar medidas drásticas. – Valas se acercó aún más a Arien con el rostro serio. La muchacha retrocedió unos pasos. – Jamás pensé tener que hacer esto. - Valas comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos sin apartar la vista de Arien. – Debo eliminar la presencia de cualquier humanidad anterior presente en tu cuerpo, tu espíritu anterior, tus recuerdos, tu nombre. Sólo así podrá Orkan abrirse paso a través de ti y controlar por completo su poder.

Valas levantó amenazadoramente una mano, brillante de Ki, y la dirigió hacia Arien, que se encogió en el suelo instintivamente.

- ¡Noooo! - Gritó. Unos brazos la rodearon y la empujaron a un lado, lanzándola contra el suelo, justo en el momento en que Valas lanzaba su potente cañón de energía, que impactó en una columna y la redujo a miles de minúsculos pedazos cristalinos. Arien levantó la cabeza, desorientada y asustada, y se encontró de lleno con Trunks, junto a ella. Acababa de salvarle la vida.

- ¡No trates de huir! – bramó Valas, y una luz rodeó su cuerpo. – ¡Debes permitir que Orkan domine tu mente, sólo así podrás enfrentarte a Orlog con posibilidades de vencer! - Una extraña energía se manifestó en la caverna agitando la ropa de todos los presentes. La montaña comenzó a temblar y el suelo a resquebrajarse. Trunks se levantó y se colocó en actitud defensiva entre Arien y el anciano. - ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú? – exclamó Valas, dirigiendo su horrible mirada inerte a los ojos azules de Trunks - ¡Habéis permitido a un humano pisar las sagradas estancias de Valas! – Gritó de nuevo el anciano, colérico. Trunks mantuvo los pies firmes en el suelo, aquel poder era desconocido pero no más potente que el del mismo Célula. No se dejaría impresionar tan fácilmente. Los Dewin se pusieron en guardia y los elfos, con Narik en cabeza, apuntaron con sus arcos a Valas, dispuestos a dispararle.

- ¡Te equivocas, anciano! – Gritó Trunks, sin ápice de miedo en la voz. – Yo no soy un humano normal.

La vibración que sacudió la montaña se incrementó y les hizo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente cuando Trunks se transformó en supersaiyajin.

Arien, aterrada, observaba la situación. Estaba a punto de desatarse una batalla horrible dentro de una caverna en el centro de la Tierra y no había forma de salir de allí.

Entonces, a causa de la vibración, una brillante roca del tamaño de una manzana se desprendió del techo y recorrió en línea recta los 5 metros de altura, golpeando finalmente a Arien en la cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro…

…

…

…

- ¡Aaaaauuuch!

Un intenso dolor de cabeza la obligó a volver en sí. Parecía que acababa de pasarle por encima un ejército entero, con sus correspondientes tanques y artillería pesada, seguido de los androides, y por último Cell, pisoteándole bien la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – Una vocecilla taladró su tímpano, obligándola a apartarse instintiva y defensivamente hacia el lado contrario. Frunció el ceño y puso una mueca de dolor antes de abrir los ojos levemente. Los tenía enrojecidos y sus verdes iris destacaban en un tono más claro de lo normal. Se llevó la mano a la coronilla y la retiró en seguida. Tenía un buen chichón y le dolía horrores.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con voz quejumbrosa, tratando de levantarse. Enfocó la vista y lo primero que distinguió fueron unos preciosos ojos azules que la miraban con expresión preocupada. - ¿Trunks?

- Estoy aquí – susurró él, - ¿cómo estás? – preguntó el chico, suavemente.

- Fatal… - se lamentó ella. Trató de levantarse y el muchacho le ofreció su ayuda.

- Despacio, Arien, de lo contrario te marearás. – le aconsejó el saiyajin.

Dolorida, se incorporó despacio y se apoyó en el brazo de Trunks quien sujetaba su cintura firmemente. Miró a su alrededor. Aquello no era la caverna de Valas. Estaban en el claro del bosque donde aterrizaron el día anterior con la nave.

- ¿Cómo… cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó extrañada. No podía recordar nada excepto un fuerte dolor en la cabeza justo antes de verse envuelta en una refriega "divina".

- Trunks nos sacó de allí. – Contestó una conocida voz masculina. Tras ellos, Narik descansaba sentado en el suelo, con gesto serio y pensativo.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Arien. – ¿Dónde está Iskald? – Miró a los ojos del elfo, que no le devolvió la mirada. - ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Arien, tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Desconocemos si se encuentran bien o no. – Explicó Narik. – Cuando resultaste herida, Valas trató de atacarte de nuevo y mis hermanos y yo le disparamos nuestras flechas. Trunks le atacó también. El resto de los Dewin utilizaron sus poderes para bloquear a Valas. Al ver que estabas inconsciente insistieron en que te sacáramos de allí y te pusiéramos a salvo, mientras ellos detenían a Valas. – Narik detuvo su explicación.

- Entonces, ¿aún permanecen allí abajo? – murmuró, horrorizada.

Trunks se revolvió nervioso y se giró hacia la montaña, mirando hacia la cima, ahora tan lejana.

- Voy a volver a por ellos. – dijo, con voz grave. – No puedo dejarles allí. No puedo dejarles morir.

Narik se incorporó de un salto y llamó a Trunks con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Detente! – Le dijo el elfo. El saiyajin detuvo la carrera que ya había iniciado para impulsarse y volar hacia la cima de la montaña de hielo. – No lo hagas, Trunks. Ellos han tomado su decisión. – El muchacho se giró para enfrentar al elfo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese modo? ¡Son tus hermanos! – le recriminó el saiyajin.

- Precisamente porque son mis hermanos. Es su honor lo que está en juego. Ellos permanecerán con sus Dewin hasta la muerte, al igual que las hermanas de Ellyon. Trunks, el sacrificio que están llevando a cabo tiene un fin determinado, y ya sabes cuál es. – Trunks dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, derrotado. Arien permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida y los ojos húmedos.

- Arien, yo quise quedarme allí con ellos. Te juro que quise luchar a su lado, pero no me lo permitieron. – dijo Trunks, con tristeza. La muchacha parecía no reaccionar. – Insistieron en que te sacara de allí y que destruyera a los Mörk en su nombre. Narik y Ellyon también se fueron a regañadientes. Sus propios hermanos les obligaron a irse para protegerte. – La chica miró brevemente a los ojos a Narik y a Trunks.

- Somos tus guardianes – murmuró una vocecilla junto a su oído derecho. Sobre su hombro se hallaba Ellyon, mirándola con gesto derrotado y triste. – Mis hermanas me dijeron que cumpliera con mi deber. Cuando Trunks nos sacó de allí, bloquearon el túnel. Lo hicieron desaparecer. Ya no hay forma de bajar.

- Nos están consiguiendo tiempo para que destruyamos a los Mörk. – Explicó Narik. - Valas no matará a ningún Dewin, porque sabe que eso sólo significaría el triunfo de los Mörk, sabe que si les daña dejará la Tierra a su disposición, y eso no puede permitirlo. Por encima de cualquier cosa, no puede consentir que los Dewin mueran.

- Pero trató de matarme a mí… - murmuró Arien. Ante aquello nadie respondió. En efecto, había tratado de matar a Arien, a ARIEN no a Orkan.

- No quiero ni pensar lo que te habría hecho ese Valas, si no te llegamos a sacar de allí antes. – Dijo Trunks. Arien le miró compungida.

- Pero… Ahora todo se ha complicado aún más. – se lamentó ella. - Por mi culpa los Dewin y vuestros hermanos se están enfrentando a Valas. He provocado una guerra…. Todo es culpa mía… - Murmuró. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la fresca hierba y se sentó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- No digas eso. – le dijo Trunks, arrodillándose a su lado. – Tú no has provocado nada, Arien. En todo caso les has abierto los ojos para luchar por su derecho a decidir sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Les has otorgado una conciencia propia y una resolución que jamás tuvieron.

- Trunks tiene razón. Tú no tuviste la culpa, Arien. – Dijo Narik. – La misión de los Dewin y sus guardianes es proteger la vida, y Valas, cegado por su propio miedo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una vida humana inocente para continuar con su plan. Tu vida, Arien. Y eso va en contra de los principios que defendemos nosotros. Por eso se han rebelado contra Valas. Por eso le están reteniendo.

Los cuatro amigos miraron la cumbre de la montaña, eternamente cubierta de nubes. Podían escuchar el estruendo de los truenos de aquella tempestad, pero por encima de aquel sonido, podían distinguir el temblor que se generaba en las entrañas de la montaña, donde estaba teniendo lugar una batalla épica.

- Y ya no hay marcha atrás. – concluyó Ellyon - Si no destruyes a Orlog, los Moradores te perseguirán toda la vida. Y si no nos apresuramos a hacerlo, Valas conseguirá escapar y te buscará para eliminar tu espíritu. Dejarás de ser Arien.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó Trunks, incorporándose de golpe. No dejaba de maldecir y renegar mientras buscaba una cápsula en la caja que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta – ¡Sabía que todo esto acabaría mal! ¡Lo sabía! – encontró lo que buscaba y apretó el botón con firmeza antes de lanzar la cápsula lejos de allí. Con una explosión, la nave en la que habían viajado hasta aquel lugar apareció ante ellos. – No debíamos haber venido aquí…

- ¿Cuál era tu plan entonces? – exclamó Arien, enfadada. Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad. Aún veía puntos de luz cuando se movía demasiado deprisa y dudó un momento. No quería volver a desmayarse o caerse al suelo, mareada. Se recompuso unos instantes, en los que Trunks aguardó expectante a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. - ¡Por lo menos ahora sabemos lo que hay que hacer! – Le espetó la chica. – ¡Si hubiera sido por ti ni siquiera habríamos venido hasta aquí! ¡Estoy segura de que tu plan era cargarte la montaña y arrastrar a Valas de la barba para obligarle a separarme de Orkan! ¡Pues no habría resultado!

Trunks la observó con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Sus ojos de hielo parecían chispear, amenazadores. Daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento explotaría.

- ¡Espera! – le contestó el saiyajin, señalándola con un dedo. – ¡Es mucho mejor ahora! – exclamó con tono sarcástico. - ¡Ahora no sólo tienes encima a un montón de zombis maníacos buscándote por todas partes para matarte, además tienes al Dios Bipolar de la Luz dispuesto a borrar tus recuerdos y eliminar tu alma de la faz de la Tierra! ¡El plan se pone cada vez mejor! – Bramó el muchacho, dando un paso hacia ella. - ¡Subid a la nave! – El súbito ladrido de Trunks provocó un respingo en el hada, el elfo y la chica. – Nos vamos a casa, necesito pensar… y… ¡por Kami!... Nunca creí llegar a decir esto… - Se acercó a la nave y pulsó el botón que abría la escotilla - ¡Necesito a mi padre!

…

…

…

Trunks aterrizó la nave y abrió la escotilla casi al mismo tiempo. Habían tardado sólo una hora y media en regresar a la Corporación Cápsula, cuyo edificio se alzaba enorme ahora ante ellos, junto a la pista de aterrizaje de los Briefs.

Saltó afuera y se dirigió al interior de la casa sin mirar atrás. Sabía que le seguían. No había abierto la boca en todo el viaje y el ambiente dentro de la nave había sido muy tenso. Ahora seguían todos en silencio al saiyajin, aguardando a ver qué era lo que se le ocurría hacer. Ahora, sabían que debían enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo, y todos sabían lo importante que era la opinión de Trunks y lo mucho que necesitaban su ayuda, la ayuda de todos sus amigos.

Entró en la casa dando largas y rápidas zancadas. Arien se adelantó al resto y se situó justo detrás de él cuando llegaron al comedor.

- ¡¿Mamá? – Gritó el muchacho en el interior de la estancia. Silencio. - ¿Abuela? – Exclamó, asomando la cabeza hacia el interior de la cocina. Nadie contestaba. – Mierda. ¿Es que no hay nadie aquí? – Preguntó en voz baja.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico. Marcó la extensión 12, la correspondiente al laboratorio de su abuelo. Varios tonos de llamada seguidos le confirmaron que su abuelo tampoco se hallaba trabajando. Sólo le quedaba un lugar donde mirar.

Depositó el auricular sobre la base de carga y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, subiéndolas de tres en tres con facilidad. Arien corría tras él.

Recorrió en un par de pasos la longitud del pasillo del piso superior que le separaba de la cámara de gravedad de su padre, cruzándose con varios home robots, ocupados con las tareas domésticas. La habitación había sido integrada en el edificio, dando más comodidad al propio Vegeta y permitiendo a Bulma instalar nuevos sistemas, más resistentes y modernos, alimentados con el propio suministro eléctrico de la Corporación, más potente que el autónomo de la antigua nave donde entrenó Vegeta los pasados 3 años.

- ¿Papá? – llamó Trunks, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. Se acercó al marco y abrió la tapa del teclado que permitía el acceso a la cámara. Las luces estaban apagadas, y eso sólo podía significar que la cámara estaba vacía. – ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Susurró. Cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta para apoyar la espalda en la puerta de la cámara.

- … Trunks – dijo Arien, dubitativa. Jamás le había visto así, tan preocupado. Levantó una mano y la posó sobre el hombro del chico, que reaccionó ante el gesto abriendo los ojos. Pero no mostró relajación alguna, ni siguiera un ápice de tranquilidad al notar su tacto. Sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, la miraban si verla, y el gesto de su rostro mostraba una frustración más que notable.

- Escucha. – dijo por fin. – Vosotros vais a quedaros aquí. Necesito ir a encontrar a mi padre, y también he de poner sobre aviso a Son Gohan, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Piccolo. Creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

- … Trunks – dijo la muchacha. El saiyajin se separó de la cámara y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en dirección contraria. Arien pudo atraparle antes de bajar las escaleras. – Quiero ir contigo. – le dijo, con rostro serio.

Trunks se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de tozudez que en otras ocasiones le había parecido graciosa, hasta adorable. Ahora simplemente no le daba más que quebraderos de cabeza.

- No puede ser, Arien. – Contestó, sin más. Se giró de nuevo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, seguido de la chica, que no se daba por vencida.

- ¿Por qué no? – insistió.

- Porque es demasiado peligroso.

- No me importa.

- ¡Arien! – exclamó Trunks. Se encontraban de nuevo en el comedor y la cabeza de Narik asomó desde la cocina, donde había ido a prepararse una bebida caliente. El elfo guardó silencio y observó la situación con sus ojos ambarinos. - ¡¿Por qué siempre me lo pones tan difícil?

- ¿Tan difícil? Yo no veo que sea tan difícil… Simplemente quiero ir contigo…

- ¡Y yo te digo que no puede ser! ¡Narik! – dijo de repente, girando el rostro hacia la cocina. El elfo levantó las cejas y le prestó atención. – Encárgate tú de que no haga ninguna estupidez ¿quieres? No permitas que salga de la casa.

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó Arien, indignada. - ¡No necesito niñeros! ¡Quiero ayudarte!

- Exacto. Y yo no soy un… - comenzó a puntualizar Narik.

- ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada más! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente! – Exclamó Trunks. El elfo levantó una mano en señal de abandono y se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda. - A partir de ahora nos encargaremos nosotros de este problema. Apártate, por favor. He de llegar cuanto antes a casa de Son Gohan. – dijo, empujando levemente a Arien, que hizo un esfuerzo para no moverse del sitio.

- ¿Eso es lo que has decidido? – preguntó la chica. Trunks no le contestó y aguantó su mirada, con gesto hosco. Arien frunció el ceño. - ¡Te recuerdo que se trata de mi vida! – Trunks resopló y la empujó suavemente de nuevo, sin resultado. - ¡Es mi vida la que está en juego!, por lo tanto ¿no me merezco ser tomada en cuenta para tomar las decisiones? – continuó ella.

- ¡Escúchame! – explotó Trunks, harto ya de aquel espectáculo. Levantó a Arien de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa del comedor, apartándola del camino. – Permanecerás en la Corporación. Ya te he permitido bastantes cosas y ahora ya no puedes ayudar en nada.

- ¡No puedes dejarme fuera así! – se quejó Arien. - ¡Déjame ir contigo!... ¡No quiero quedarme aquí! – Trunks guardó silencio un momento y observó los ojos de Arien, tan verdes, tan llenos de alegría en otras ocasiones. Ahora no había ni rastro de ella. Sólo miedo y dudas.

- Te quedarás con Narik y Ellyon, Arien. Y no se hable más. – finalizó el saiyajin.

Quedaron con los rostros tan juntos que casi podían unirse nariz con nariz en un silencioso duelo en el que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. El innato e insistente orgullo de él y la acostumbrada tozudez de ella. Trunks ablandó el gesto por momentos y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella para darle un beso de despedida y Arien apartó el rostro, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, muy ofendida.

Trunks se detuvo, sorprendido. Arien nunca le había rehusado un beso, y aquello le dolió profundamente. El muchacho restableció de nuevo su máscara de rabia y salió disparado hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue de todo aquel entrenamiento? ¿Por qué querías que controlara mi poder? Si sabías que no me ibas a dejar intervenir. Nunca me has dejado ayudarte. Siempre has querido enfrentarte al peligro tú solo. No confías en nadie, Trunks. No confías en mí. – Trunks se detuvo. La muchacha bajó la mirada al suelo, y él se giró, airado.

- ¡Maldita sea, Arien! ¡No saques las cosas de contexto! – le recriminó.

En el marco de la puerta de la cocina, Narik y Ellyon se miraban el uno al otro tratando de no hacer ruido. Se sentían muy incómodos siendo testigos de aquella situación.

- ¡No saco nada de contexto, Trunks! ¡Es la verdad! No me dejas ayudarte, y ya no me refiero a pelear, está claro que en eso no podría, pero ni siquiera me explicas tus preocupaciones o tus miedos, ¡nunca lo has hecho! ¡Prefieres mantenerte callado o pasarte la noche en vela, al raso, en un balcón, congelándote de frío antes de explicarme nada, creyendo que no me doy cuenta! ¡Lo hago! ¡Me doy cuenta! ¡Y sólo quiero ayudarte! – Trunks volvió de nuevo frente a Arien. A esas alturas el saiyajin estaba ya extremadamente nervioso.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¡¿En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo, Arien? ¡No puedes hacer nada por mí! ¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡Yo soy medio saiyajin, joder! ¡Mi sangre no es de este planeta! ¡Yo estoy listo para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa por naturaleza, a cualquier cosa, incluso a la muerte! ¡Tú no! ¡Tu… Eres… Eres… Eres una simple y débil humana! ¡Sólo eres… un estorbo!– Los ojos de Arien se abrieron al máximo y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Trunks, ya no podía parar el torrente de palabras que le había llegado a la boca y continuó, - ¡Eres insignificante, Arien, y esto te queda muy grande! ¡Eres… como un insecto!

¡PAFFF!

La cachetada que recibió el muchacho en aquel momento le hizo entrar en razón. No le dolió. Le dolieron sus propias palabras. Le dolió haber sido capaz de decirle algo como aquello. Levantó la vista en silencio, con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, para ver la peor visión a la que jamás se enfrentó. Los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, rebosantes de lágrimas por su culpa.

Acababa de cruzarle la cara y ya se sentía arrepentida. El shock de escuchar aquella terrible denominación de los labios de la persona que más amaba fue demasiado fuerte como para detenerse a tiempo. Su mano había vuelto para cubrirse la boca de nuevo. La decepción era demasiado grande. Creyó que él era especial. Creyó que era diferente. Supuso que había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en una persona por cuyas venas corría la sangre del asesino que tanto dolor le causó a Bulma, y que tan marcada la dejó de por vida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, calientes, sin poder evitarlo. Lágrimas de rabia.

- Felicidades… - farfulló Arien. – Ya eres un verdadero saiyajin.

Trunks se frotó levemente la mejilla. No había esperado para nada una reacción así, pero acababa de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Ella sólo se preocupaba por él, al igual que él hacía con ella.

- Arien yo… Yo no pretendía – Sus palabras sonaban ya vacías de toda ira y llenas de vergüenza. - … No era mi intención…

- ¡Vete…! – espetó ella. Trunks calló y la miró con los labios ligeramente separados. - ¡Vete de aquí! – gritó Arien, más fuerte, bajando de un salto de la mesa. - ¡Si no quieres que te ayude, si para ti no soy más que un insecto, vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate! ¡Sal de mi vida de una vez por todas, antes de que me destruyas por completo!

Narik vio como desaparecía de sus manos la taza de té que se estaba tomando y volaba en dirección a la cabeza de Trunks que la esquivó con un movimiento rápido. El ruido de porcelana rota fue ensordecedor en aquel silencio que de repente había inundado la estancia. El elfo miró sus manos y luego a la muchacha, sorprendido.

Arien salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se oyó un portazo cuando la muchacha llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

- Tiene que aprender a controlar esa manía suya de tirar cosas a la gente… - murmuró Narik, mirando con lástima los restos de su taza de té. Alzó la vista y observó a Trunks. Y no supo qué decirle.

La mirada de hielo del semisaiyajin permaneció fija en el hueco vacío de las escaleras. Trunks le miró entonces y le dijo:

- Narik, si yo no vuelvo… Es decir, si pasa algo inesperado – desvió su mirada unos instantes, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas - … Júrame que cuidarás de ella.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿No irás a…? – El elfo guardó silencio. La voz de Trunks había sonado rota y triste. Narik sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Trunks se dio la vuelta en silencio y se dirigió hacia el exterior de la esférica casa.

Los sollozos de Arien podían oírse desde el pasillo y Narik se coló en su habitación sin hacer ruido. El espectáculo era deprimente. La chica se había dejado caer en la cama bocabajo. Ellyon se posó en la almohada y acarició el cabello de Arien suavemente, con rostro triste. Narik suspiró, deseando preparar un té y que estuviera igual de delicioso que aquel que se le acababa de "escapar" de las manos. Lo necesitaba de verdad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y frotó la espalda de Arien suavemente. La chica se incorporó un poco y miró al elfo con los ojos enrojecidos. Los labios le temblaban y las convulsiones del llanto agitaban su pecho sin cesar. Narik suspiró de nuevo y le indicó con un gesto que se aproximara. Arien enterró el rostro en el pecho del elfo y rompió a llorar de nuevo, humedeciendo la casaca marrón de él.

- Vamos, pequeña. Vamos. – la consoló él. – Has vivido demasiadas cosas hoy. Necesitas descansar.

Arien negó con la cabeza.

- No… Narik yo… Él… ¡Se ha ido!... ¡Porqué le he dicho eso! ¡Porqué…!

* * *

><p>A veces, en los momentos más difíciles las palabras nos traicionan. Y sólo nos damos cuenta de lo mal que hemos actuado cuando ya ni siquiera podemos pedir perdon.<p>

El orgullo puede ser un auténtico veneno.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	32. Soluciones

Hola a todos!

Como prometí, y tras una semana de vacaciones (que me han ido muy bien), aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de Hope.

¡Nos vemos en las notas finales!

* * *

><p>"¡Céntrate!", se exigía Trunks a sí mismo. Sacudía la cabeza, cerraba los ojos unos instantes y aceleraba la velocidad de su vuelo. Se habían dicho muchas cosas y muy dolorosas. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella.<p>

¿Qué debía haber hecho? ¿Traerla consigo?

No, si las cosas se ponían feas quería que estuviera lo más lejos posible.

¿Estaría a salvo con Narik?

Sin duda. El elfo había demostrado su experiencia en la batalla y su habilidad con el arco. Además estaba Ellyon, cuyo poder era enorme.

"¿Entonces porqué siento que de nuevo no estoy haciendo las cosas bien? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

Sus dientes rechinaron cuando apretó la mandíbula en un gesto reflejo de concentración.

- Me llevará mucho tiempo ir a buscarlos de uno en uno – Dijo, pensativo - lo mejor será que llame la atención de todos. Será más rápido. – se dijo, para sí.

En pleno vuelo, se transformó en supersaiyajin, y una vez transformado siguió concentrando ki, aumentando su poder. El aura dorada que le rodeaba aumentó de tamaño enormemente, y su velocidad también lo hizo.

Se mantuvo así el suficiente tiempo como para que quien pudiera notar su energía comprendiera que se trataba de una llamada, y que Trunks se dirigía hacia el palacio de Kamisama.

Ya delante de sí podía distinguir la gran columna con preciosas figuras talladas que sujetaba el templo, y al llegar a ella, varió el rumbo del vuelo y se dirigió hacia la cima, volando en paralelo a la columna.

No tardó demasiado en vislumbrar la gran construcción que coronaba la columna. Aumentó la velocidad y en seguida aterrizó en sus blancas baldosas, en el centro de la plataforma. Se relajó hasta volver a su estado normal mientras notaba varios Ki que se dirigían hacia aquel lugar.

Sonrió. Había funcionado.

Ante él, en el exterior del palacio, pudo ver al pequeño Dende acercándose rápidamente, seguido de Mister Popo.

- ¡Trunks! – Gritó el pequeño namekiano - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Detectamos tu energía de un modo extraño y vimos que te dirigías hacia aquí!

- Hola Dende. – contestó Trunks, sin dejar de prestar atención a los 5 Ki que se acercaban a toda velocidad. – Tenemos problemas.

- ¿Se trata de aquel extraño poder que tiene Arien? – murmuró Dende, sintiéndose culpable.

- Sí. – Contestó Trunks. El pequeño gimió, culpable.

- Lo siento. – dijo el niño – Yo no quería causar problemas. Vinisteis aquí en busca de un poco de paz y por mi culpa a Arien le ocurren cosas extrañas. – El namekiano bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo, apesadumbrado.

- Te equivocas, Dende. – Le contradijo Trunks. – Es justo lo contrario. Si no llegas a despertar aquel poder en Arien, las cosas habrían ido mucho peor. Te lo aseguro.

Dende miró a Trunks, extrañado. Dos de los Ki que se acercaban estaban ya muy cerca de la plataforma, y de repente, Krilin y Ten Shin Han aterrizaron en ella, con gesto alarmado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Trunks? Notamos tu energía y supimos que estabas tratando de ponerte en contacto con nosotros. – Le explicó Krilin.

- Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido. – dijo Ten Shin Han.

- Muchas gracias. Si no os importa, esperaré a que lleguen los demás para explicaros a todos lo que ocurre.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron al palacio de Kami Sama Son Gohan, Piccolo y Yamcha.

- Hola Trunks. ¿Vosotros también habéis venido? – Saludó Yamcha.

- He venido hacia aquí lo más rápido que he podido. Me he escapado de casa – confesó Son Gohan. Piccolo observaba a Trunks en silencio, con su eterna expresión hosca. Podía apreciar la preocupación en el rostro del muchacho.

- Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos. – dijo Krilin. - ¿porqué no nos explicas lo que pasa?

- Sí, y ¿dónde está Arien? – Preguntó Son Gohan.

- De ella precisamente quería hablaros. – les informó el pelilila. Son Gohan se acercó corriendo a Trunks y le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta, tomándolo de improviso.

- ¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Está en peligro? – preguntó el adolescente, nervioso.

- No, no. Está a salvo. – Se apresuró a responder Trunks. – Está en casa. He preferido que se quedara allí.

Una sombra de culpabilidad tiñó el rostro del pelilila, recordando la discusión que habían tenido recientemente.

- ¡Trunks no nos tengas en vilo! ¡Explícanos qué pasa! – Exigió Yamcha.

- Se trata del poder de Arien, ¿cierto? – dijo Piccolo con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados. – Habéis descubierto de donde procede. Y… Por la cara que pones no parece un asunto tranquilizador.

- Sí. – Trunks bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. No sabía por dónde empezar a explicar aquel embrollo. Pero de pronto sintió algo. Una energía magnífica se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia allí. Parecía que otro guerrero más había detectado la llamada de Trunks y se dirigía hacia la torre de Kami-sama. El rostro de Trunks se iluminó de repente cuando reconoció a quién pertenecía aquel extraordinario poder.

...

...

...

- ¡No tengo ganas, Narik! – Se quejó Arien, hastiada. Había bajado al salón y se hallaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele, o intentándolo, al menos. La muchacha apretaba el botón de siguiente canal del control remoto a toda velocidad, casi sin dar tiempo al aparato a mostrar la imagen del programa en emisión. Narik insistía en que le acompañara tomando una infusión que acababa de preparar él mismo con hierbas de la Montaña de Hielo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan tozuda? ¡Te sentará bien! ¡Hazme caso! – Insistía el elfo.

- ¡No me gusta esa infusión que has preparado! – espetó ella, sin dejar de apretar el botón del mando. El flequillo le caía sobre los ojos y Arien lo apartaba de mala gana, provocando que volviera irremediablemente al mismo sitio.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Si no lo has probado! Es de hojas de pino… – Exclamó el elfo, abriendo los ambarinos ojos al máximo.

- No necesito probarlo: ¡huele a demonios desde aquí!

Narik se acercó a ella por la espalda y le sujetó la cabeza, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba para verle los ojos.

- ¡Eres desesperante! ¿Lo sabes?

El elfo la soltó bruscamente y ella le sacó la lengua arrugando la nariz, para volver en seguida a su tarea de aporrear el mando de la tele.

Tan sólo hacía unos minutos que Bulma había llamado por teléfono para corroborar si estaban en casa. Había recibido en su teléfono móvil el aviso del sistema domótico de la casa que había detectado la presencia de gente en su interior, después de que Bulma y sus padres salieran hacia una convención sobre nuevas tecnologías en el auditorio de la Capital. Tras hablar con Arien, supo que los muchachos ya habían llegado a la mansión, pero Arien se guardó de comentarle nada acerca de su reciente discusión con Trunks. No tenía en absoluto ganas de revivirlo ni de explicarlo. Simplemente le había dicho que habían hallado las respuestas que buscaban y Bulma se había alegrado de ello.

La peliazul había cortado la comunicación después de comunicarle a Arien que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Había llevado consigo a "Trunksy" y no deseaba que el pequeñuelo se cansara de tantas conferencias y montara un espectáculo estilo niño saiyajin.

Ellyon, suspendida en el aire, miraba el exterior a través de la ventana. Sus grandes ojos violetas se posaban, tristes, sobre cada árbol, cada arbusto, recorriendo lentamente con la mirada el extenso jardín de la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba aburrida, cansada, decepcionada por su propio creador, y no podía dejar de entristecerse cada vez que pensaba en el sacrificio que sus hermanas habían llevado a cabo para que ella, Trunks, Narik y Arien pudieran salir de la caverna de Valas.

Narik suspiró. No había dejado de vigilar a Ellyon desde que salieron de la caverna. El hada estaba apagada, tremendamente triste, como si se sintiera culpable por lo que había sucedido en el corazón de la montaña. Se sentó junto a Arien en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña y eterna compañera. Jamás pensó que todo acabaría así. Después de todos los años que habían pasado junto a Orkan, protegiéndole con su vida si hacía falta, creyendo firmemente en la causa por la que luchaban.

- Quién iba a decirlo. Miles de años luchando ciegamente por una causa que en sólo unos segundos se ha desmoronado. El propio Valas ha fallado a sus principios, y esos principios fueron la base de nuestra existencia hoy día. – El elfo depositó la taza vacía y humeante sobre la mesa de centro y se recostó sobre el sofá, colocando un pie sobre el otro. – Es de locos…

- No puedo creer que todo esté sucediendo así. – Ellyon parecía pensar en voz alta. – Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de despedirme de Uka, Didi y Fan Fan. – La voz de Ellyon parecía quebrarse con cada palabra. – Ellas confiaban en mí. Depositaron todas sus esperanzas en nosotros y aquí estamos. Sin mover un dedo.

- Nuestros hermanos aguantarán, Ellyon. Son fuertes. Estoy seguro de ello. – le dijo Narik, tratando de consolarla.

- Sí. Aguantarán. Lo sé, Narik. – contestó el hada, aún mirando al exterior. – Pero ¿te parece justo que ellos lo den todo y nosotros no hagamos nada? Deberíamos estar ahí fuera haciendo lo posible por devolverles el favor a nuestros hermanos, para que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano.

Arien apagó la tele. Aquella conversación no hacía más que recordarle que permanecía en la casa, bajo la custodia de aquellos dos, mientras probablemente Trunks estaba trazando un plan junto a sus amigos en la torre de Kami-Sama.

Pese a sentirse fatal por lo que le había dicho justo antes de que el muchacho se fuera, no podía evitar guardarle rencor por querer dejarla aparte. Y su sentimiento de rabia se encontraba, en parte, con los remordimientos que sentía.

- Yo tampoco soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada Ellyon. ¡Ojalá supiéramos la manera de acabar con Orlog! ¡Ojalá pudiéramos llegar a él, o atraerlo a nosotros! – Suspiró Arien.

Ellyon se dio la vuelta y miró a Narik intensamente. El elfo notó la inquisitiva mirada de la pequeña hada y suspiró, mirando a otro lado.

- ¡Narik! – exclamó Ellyon, llamando su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ellyon? – preguntó él, forzando una actitud desinteresada, como si estuviera evitando que el hada se dirigiera a él con aquella mirada.

La conocía, sabía lo que le iba a decir. Y también sabía que Arien no estaba preparada para un paso así.

Ni siquiera sabía si Trunks y sus amigos estarían preparados. Era algo demasiado peligroso.

- Hasta ahora he estado callada y no he dicho nada al respecto. Quería esperar a ver hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar evadiendo el tema e ignorando que conoces el paso a dar a continuación. ¡Pero esto ya se nos está escapando de las manos!

Arien entrecerró los ojos y observó a Ellyon con expresión de extrañeza. Giró el rostro y encaró a Narik, que se hacía el despistado.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando ahora, Ellyon. – masculló el elfo.

- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡No disimules! – Exclamó el hada, con los brazos en jarras, indignada.

- ¿De qué narices estáis hablando vosotros dos? – Preguntó Arien, harta ya de mirar a uno y al otro y no saber de qué iba todo aquello.

- ¡Ellyon, no! – dijo el elfo, clavando su ambarina mirada fijamente en los enormes ojazos del hada, tratando de intimidarla.

- ¡Ellyon, sí! – dijo Arien, observando a Narik de igual modo que él hacía con el hada.

- ¡Los elfos pueden abrir las puertas del infierno! ¡Hale, ya lo he dicho! – exclamó el hada. Narik se inclinó hacia delante con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Arien, mirando al elfo con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas.

- Ellyon… - dijo Narik, poniendo gesto cansado.

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho hasta ahora? – Preguntó Arien, sorprendida.

Narik se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó el cabello.

Siempre lo había sabido. Nació con ese conocimiento. Estaba en su naturaleza. De hecho era el don que Valas les concedió a él y a sus hermanos.

Miró a Arien. Tan frágil. Tan inocente. Tan inconsciente del peligro que aquello suponía.

- ¿Por qué? – farfulló Narik. Encaró a Arien con una mirada inquisitiva de color ámbar intenso. – Muy sencillo. Por el mismo motivo que Trunks te ha dejado fuera. ¡Porque no estás preparada!

Arien guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

En el fondo sabía que era cierto, pero no quería admitirlo. No quería estar lejos de sus amigos en los momentos difíciles y no quería que la dejaran al margen. Pero sabía que no tenía otro remedio. Sabía que no podía hacer nada. Y aquello era lo que la hacía sentir aquella rabia interior sin remedio.

- Eso no es cierto. – dijo Ellyon, concluyente. Arien miró sorprendida al hada, que flotaba a poca distancia de su rostro y del de Narik. – Fuiste testigo de lo que fue capaz en la Puerta de la Montaña. Viste el desmesurado poder que manifestó. Era superior al de Brann, Dart e Iskald juntos. Muy superior. – Ellyon fijó la vista en los ojos de Arien.

La mirada suplicante del hada parecía querer convencer a Arien de lo que estaba diciendo. Y Arien necesitaba creerlo. Pero no podía. No recordaba haber hecho nada de todo aquello.

- Pero lo hizo inconscientemente. Arien no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, y así no podemos sacar un demonio del infierno. ¿Lo entiendes? – Explicó Narik, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hada.

- ¡Pero puede volver a hacerlo! ¡Estoy segura! – Insistía Ellyon. Se volvió hacia Arien. – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Arien? ¡Trata de recordarlo! Debiste hacer algo, debiste pensar algo cuando expulsaste todo aquel poder.

- ¡No lo sé! – dijo la muchacha. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la estancia sin rumbo fijo. – No sé qué fue lo que hice. ¡No recuerdo nada…!

El hada miró a Narik, con ojos suplicantes.

El elfo observaba a las dos mujeres en silencio. Pese a no querer exponer a Arien, reconocía que debía ayudarla a recordar. Si no liberaban a Orlog, quizás Valas saliera de su encierro y fuera a buscarles.

De modo que no había otra opción. Por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, Arien debía dominar su poder, y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo, Ellyon. – Dijo el elfo. Ellyon le miró y le sonrió dulcemente.

Sin parar a pensar en lo que hacía se acercó hasta el rostro de Narik y besó su mejilla con sus diminutos labios.

El elfo levantó las cejas, sorprendido por este gesto. El hada jamás había hecho algo así.

- Gracias – susurró Ellyon, sonrojada. Se apartó de Narik y éste se levantó del sofá.

- Arien, ven aquí. – dijo en tono casi marcial. La chica cesó en su paseo y observó extrañada a Narik. Obedeció sin decir nada y se situó ante él. – Pon la mano en mi pecho. Aquí, justo sobre mi corazón. – le dijo él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella. Miró a Ellyon y el hada asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres recordar? – le preguntó Narik.

- Claro. – contestó Arien.

- Pues yo te ayudaré. Tus recuerdos están bloqueados. Fue un momento muy tenso y estabas nerviosa, es lógico que no recuerdes nada con claridad. Y así no sabrás nunca qué fue lo que sucedió. Utilizaré mi propia Esencia de Limbo para ayudarte a recordar. – Explicó Narik. Arien levantó la mano, dudando. Volvió a Mirar a Ellyon, y de nuevo a Narik. – Coloca tu mano en mi pecho. – Insistió él. Arien hizo lo que el elfo le pedía. Narik cerró los ojos y se concentró. – Cierra tus ojos. Respira hondo. Ahora deja salir el aire de tus pulmones lentamente. Y… Recuerda.

Arien cayó poco a poco en un trance extraño. Estaba consciente, pero a la vez era capaz de visualizar con claridad cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Como una película. Así fue cómo Arien vio pasar ante sus ojos los acontecimientos pasados. Fue como viajar hacia atrás en el tiempo observando cada uno de los momentos vividos.

_Su discusión con Trunks, sus palabras…_

Los párpados de Arien temblaron y su respiración se aceleró con este recuerdo.

"Concéntrate", sonó la voz de Narik en su cabeza. Arien tomó aire de nuevo y lo soltó despacio.

Las imágenes volvieron.

_El aterrizaje de la nave._

_El viaje de vuelta a Corporación Cápsula._

_Su despertar en el exterior de la Montaña de Hielo, a salvo de Valas._

_El rostro de Valas junto a los demás Dewin. Miró hacia arriba y vio un trozo de piedra mineral desafiando las leyes de la física y volando en línea recta hacia el techo, donde se unió a él sin dejar fisura._

_El descenso por las escaleras de piedra._

_La apertura del túnel._

_Su propia mano en la piedra junto a otras tres manos. Su mano brillaba. Miró a su alrededor. Trunks la observaba con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y el miedo. Narik trataba por todos los medios de no salir despedido por los aires a merced del influjo del tornado que parecía nacer en su propio cuerpo…_

_¿De su propio cuerpo?_

_Miró hacia abajo. Sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo. No advirtió nada de aquello en el momento en que vivió aquello. ¡Tenía los ojos cerrados! Los había tenido cerrados, ahora lo recordaba, por eso no advirtió nada._

_Sintió un intenso calor en el pecho y abrió los ojos._

"Ya has llegado, Arien. Concéntrate, deja pasar el tiempo, y recuerda", resonó la voz de Narik de nuevo.

_Miró su mano, sobre la piedra. Una luz emanaba de ella. Había concentrado su poder en su mano, tratando de imitar a los demás Dewin._

_Junto a ella, Dart parecía en trance, violentos temblores sacudían su cuerpo y Brann, al otro lado, estaba rodeado de llamas. Miró abajo, junto a ella Iskald yacía inmóvil con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de hielo. Su piel estaba azul, y sus labios amoratados._

_"¡No! ¡La niña no! ¡La piedra la está dañando!" Pensó Arien._

_¡Era la piedra la que los estaba consumiendo poco a poco!_

_Pero ¿por qué a ella no?_

_¿Por qué su cuerpo no mostraba efecto alguno?_

_Debía hacer algo, ¡No podía permitir que a la niña le pasara algo malo! Debía absorber aquel poder hacia ella._

_Debía atraer el poder de la piedra hacia sí misma y liberar a los demás._

_Cerró los ojos y se concentró._

_Del mismo modo que había concentrado su ki en su propia mano, ahora lo absorbió hacia su cuerpo. Lo sintió recorrer su brazo, como un hormigueo caliente, casi placentero, pasando por sus articulaciones, muñeca, codo, hombro, pasando por su pecho, y llegando a su corazón._

_Y de pronto aquel hormigueo se detuvo y estalló, liberando una cantidad de energía que jamás había sentido, y liberando también algo más._

_Una Entidad._

_Una presencia que se hallaba oculta dentro de sí misma._

_Se sintió tranquila, se sintió protegida, y supo que aquel poder no pretendía dañarla._

Abrió los ojos al máximo y observó al elfo ante ella, aún con los ojos cerrados. Narik suspiró profundamente antes de abrirlos y mirarla con aquellos fascinantes iris suyos.

- ¿Lo tienes? – le preguntó el elfo en un tono pausado. Arien sonrió ampliamente.

- Lo tengo. – Respondió ella.

…

…

…

_"Tu poder está aquí – dijo el elfo, señalando el pecho de Arien. – Pero sólo se manifestará si tu mente te deja."_

Había olvidado por completo las palabras que Narik le dijo aquella mañana, en el balcón de su habitación.

Dicha revelación volvió a su mente con claridad en el momento en que comprendió qué debía hacer para liberar a Orkan. Debía concentrar su ki, pero no en sus manos, sino en el centro mismo de su persona, en el punto donde su alma estaba anclada a su cuerpo. En su corazón.

Y el detonante que la hizo actuar de aquella manera irreflexiva fue el miedo a perder a sus amigos.

El miedo a verles sufrir.

El temor a quedarse bloqueada y no hacer nada por ellos.

Miedo a verse sola.

Miedo a ver morir a alguien querido de nuevo.

Miedo al propio miedo.

Lo había vencido. Había derrotado al miedo y ahora Orkan dormía dentro de ella como siempre había hecho esperando el momento justo en que Arien le despertara de nuevo para liberar su poder y proteger a sus propios amigos.

Era su arma.

Orkan era su propia arma con la que proteger a los suyos.

Ya jamás volvería a tener miedo.

…

…

…

- A ver si lo he entendido bien – Dijo Yamcha, rascándose la cabeza, concentrado. Piccolo le lanzó una mirada de reojo que bien habría podido congelar una brasa. – De modo que hay cuatro dioses buenos que se ocultan dentro de los cuerpos de las personas para evitar que otros cuatro dioses demoníacos, a los cuales se supone que deben destruir, les encuentren y les planten batalla, lo que podría dañar seriamente el planeta y destruir a la raza humana. Y luego hay otros dos dioses superiores, uno viviendo en la Tierra y otro encerrado en el infierno, que se supone que controlan a sus respectivos dioses. Pero el que se suponía bueno ahora está retenido en su propia caverna porque quiere acabar con el alma de Arien y provocar así que el dios que ella lleva dentro, tome control de su persona. – Yamcha acabó su retahíla mirando a Trunks, esperando la aprobación de éste con respecto a su relato. Era una historia enrevesada, vaya si lo era.

Unos ojos negros como la noche se clavaron en su nuca, como casi siempre que el "lobo" participaba en una conversación, como si quisieran atravesarle con la mirada.

Tras casi tres años de obligada tolerancia, Yamcha casi se había acostumbrado a las silenciosas reacciones y desplantes de Vegeta, el cual había llegado al palacio de Kami en último lugar, alertado por las fluctuaciones de poder de su hijo.

Y allí permanecía, en silencio. Demostrando a su hijo su preocupación sin pretenderlo, obviamente, permaneciendo con su postura eternamente altanera y varios pasos más atrás que los demás, tratando de mantenerse al margen.

Como queriendo dejar claro que no estaba allí para ayudarles.

- Exacto. – Contestó el semisaiyajin, observando seriamente a Yamcha.

- ¿Y qué es lo que has pensado? – Le preguntó Gohan.

- Pues, lo cierto es que no se me ocurre nada. Y es por eso que os he llamado. – Trunks se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas, en actitud entre pensativa y derrotada.

- Sólo existe un modo de enfrentar esta situación. – dijo Piccolo, que había estado escuchando el relato con atención y en silencio.

El resto de guerreros le miraron expectantes. Piccolo era, con diferencia, el guerrero más inteligente y estratega de todos, y su mente fría y calculadora, era capaz de maquinar los más intrincados planes por tensa y desesperada que fuera la situación.

- ¿Qué propones, Piccolo? ¡Habla, hombre, no nos tengas así en vilo…! – Le reprendió Krilin, cortando la frase casi a mitad cuando recibió una de las demoníacas miradas del namekiano. Krilin retrocedió un paso disimuladamente y se colocó tras Ten Shin Han.

Trunks observaba a Piccolo con atención, aguardando sus palabras.

- Como ha dicho Trunks, los Dewin evitan luchar contra los Mörk en la Tierra porque la destruirían, como ya hicieron en el pasado, en la batalla en que modificaron la forma de los continentes. Y la muchacha no sabe controlar su poder, por lo tanto no puede enfrentarse a un Mörk ella sola. – Piccolo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. – Los otros tres Dewin se hallan reteniendo a Valas para evitar que haga daño a Arien, así que tampoco pueden enfrentarse a los Mörk. – Abrió los ojos y miró a sus compañeros de batallas. – Trunks – Se dirigió Piccolo directamente a él. - Si los Mörk desaparecieran, Valas ya no tendría motivos para asediar a tu muchacha ¿no es así?

- Es lo que yo pienso, sí. – respondió el pelilila.

- Entonces, hay que acabar con ellos. Y si los Dewin no pueden hacerlo, lo haremos nosotros en su lugar. – concluyó el namekiano, sonriendo de forma amenazadora. – Lucharemos contra esos demonios.

- ¿Y como pensáis hacerlo, si puede saberse? – preguntó una voz femenina, muy cerca del grupo de guerreros. Todos se giraron para descubrir quién era la que había hablado.

- ¡Uranai Baba! – Exclamó Krilín, acercándose a ella. - ¡Hacía muchos años que no la veía! Sigue conservándose bien ¿eh? – comentó él, sin un ápice de mala intención. La bruja le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada, que provocó que Krilín levantara las cejas y cesara de acercarse a ella.

- ¡Y tú sigues igual de enano! – respondió la bruja. – ¡Responde, Piccolo! – exclamó, dirigiéndose al namekiano.

- A mí no me des órdenes, vieja. Te equivocas de guerrero. – respondió el demonio verde, observando con odio a la hermana de Mutenroshi.

- ¡Eh! – gritó Gohan - ¡No discutáis ahora! ¡Debemos encontrar una solución rápido! ¡Es Arien quien está en peligro! – Trunks miró al pequeño con agradecimiento y se levantó del suelo.

- Son Gohan tiene razón. – dijo, acercándose a la bruja. – Cuanto antes encontremos el modo de destruir a los Mörk, antes estará Arien a salvo.

- Los Mörk no pueden salir del infierno, provocarían auténticos destrozos en la Tierra, entonces somos nosotros los que debemos entrar en el mismo infierno, para ir a buscarlos. – concluyó Piccolo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Sabían que era la solución, lo habían sabido desde que Trunks les explicó la situación. Pero entrar en el infierno era peligroso, muy peligroso. Además de que allí encontrarían a sus peores enemigos, esperándoles para vengarse.

- De acuerdo. Yo no tengo miedo. – dijo Ten Shin Han. – ¿Pero de qué modo entraremos allí? – preguntó el gigante a la bruja.

- Sólo hay un modo de entrar en el Averno. – dijo ella, con rostro grave. – ningún mortal puede entrar allí, sus llamas le consumirían en segundos, quedando a merced de los demonios para toda la eternidad.

- ¿Ningún mortal? Entonces ¿de qué modo podemos ir a buscar a esos demonios? – preguntó Krilin.

Trunks ya no escuchaba.

Las palabras de Uranai Baba le habían mostrado la única solución al problema. Y precisamente era en la que no había querido pensar.

La única solución posible.

El único modo de liberar a su amada del peligro que corría.

"Narik cuidará de ella", pensaba el semisaiyajin. Estaba seguro de ello.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y bajó la vista al suelo, con el ceño fruncido. Apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron.

_"Te amo…"_

La primera vez que oyó las mágicas palabras salir de su preciosa boca sintió como si cayera en picado por un eterno barranco. ¡Qué dulce fue aquel sonido!

La había amado toda su vida. Aun sin saberlo.

Aquel profundo sentimiento que creyó no poseer despertó con fuerza, arrasador, dentro de su pecho en el mismo momento que sus labios se unieron por primera vez.

_"Siempre he sido tuya"_

La voz de la muchacha resonaba en su cabeza con aquellas palabras que le dijo en la cabaña. Cuando se había entregado a él sin remedio. Sin vuelta atrás.

Y él la había hecho suya para siempre.

La había marcado como sólo un verdadero saiyajin marca a la mujer que elige.

Y ella le había correspondido.

Sin miedos.

Sin dudas.

Pura y transparente para él.

Merecía una vida plena y tranquila.

Sólo por verla sonreír como solía hacerlo habría valido la pena el esfuerzo…

Habría valido la pena la lucha…

Habría valido la pena morir por ella…

- ¡Moriré! – Exclamó de repente, provocando que todos los presentes dirigieran sus miradas, asombrados, hacia él. Incluso su padre descruzó los brazos y le observó fijamente. - ¡Me suicidaré y pediré que me envíen al infierno! ¡Si ya estoy muerto las llamas no me consumirán, y podré buscar a esos malditos demonios para acabar con ellos para siempre!

Uranai Baba, cerró los ojos, dolida.

Esa era precisamente la única forma de entrar en el infierno.

…

…

…

- ¡Dejadme probar! – exigió Arien, exaltada como nunca.

Narik y Ellyon se retiraron unos metros y la miraron desde la otra punta del salón. Arien se subió las mangas del jersey y se colocó algunos mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas. Frotó sus manos, para calentarlas y las elevó, colocándolas ante sus ojos, con las palmas hacia su rostro.

Se concentró y en seguida sintió su propia energía fluir por sus extremidades para ir a parar a sus manos. Aquel paso era fácil. Ya lo había controlado. Lo difícil era lo que seguía.

Del mismo modo que había enviado su poder hacia el exterior, se concentró para reabsorberlo. Aún notaba su energía en las manos. Y pronto, un calor familiar comenzó a recorrerle los brazos, lentamente. Como unas placenteras cosquillas, podía notar su propio ki viajando a través de su cuerpo en dirección a su pecho. Le sintió dentro de ella. Pudo sentir su presencia justo en el momento en que su energía se detuvo en su pecho. Su cabello se elevó. Las revistas que la señora Briefs tenía sobre la mesita de centro volaron a través de la habitación y Arien pudo sentir su propia ropa sacudiéndose bajo los efectos de la energía de Orkan, que de nuevo se había manifestado en ella.

Arien se relajó y sonrió suavemente, notando como su cabello volvía a su sitio y cómo la presencia del Ente desaparecía y volvía a ocultarse profundamente en su interior.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír.

- Sí. – Asintió Narik, contagiándose de la risa de la muchacha. – ¡Lo tienes!

- ¡Arien! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Lo has conseguido! – Chilló una emocionada Ellyon, volando a toda velocidad hasta la muchacha y estrellándose contra su pecho en un eufórico abrazo.

- Ahora sí que podemos ir a buscar a Orlog. – Dijo Narik. Su boca se torcía en una sonrisa amenazadora. Una duda iluminó su rostro de repente, como acordándose de un detalle importante- Pero nos falta una cosa. – dijo.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Arien. Ellyon se separó de ella y miró a Narik, expectante.

- La ubicación de las Puertas del Infierno.

- ¿No puedes abrir una puerta en cualquier sitio? – preguntó Arien, acercándose al elfo.

- No. Las Puertas del Infierno ya existen en la Tierra. Valas las cerró hace miles de años, cuando encerró a Tumno en su interior. Y nos cedió el don de abrirlas a nosotros, los elfos guardianes. Del mismo modo que podemos hacer volver a los Moradores al infierno con nuestras flechas, podemos abrir el camino hacia él, el camino que Valas cerró. Pero nunca nos dijo dónde estaba.

- Un detallito sin importancia. – se quejó Ellyon. Revoloteó por la habitación, frustrada por no tener junto a ella a sus hermanas. Normalmente Didi era el cerebro de las cuatro, y seguro que ella sabría dónde estaban las dichosas Puertas.

Ellyon suspiró. Pobre Didi. Y Fan Fan. Y Uka. Encerradas en aquella caverna, luchando sin tregua contra Valas. Su propio creador_._

_" ¡Maldito Valas!"_ Ellyon hizo un gesto de desaprobación y bufó, sumida en sus pensamientos.

_"Nos engañó a todos. Y se rió de nosotros recordándonos que nuestra misión final era destruir a los Mörk. Nos recordó nuestro deber, como si… como si…"_

- Un momento… - dijo Ellyon, saliendo de sus cavilaciones. - ¡Valas lo sabía! ¿No lo recordáis? ¡Valas nos lo dijo! – golpeó fuerte su mano izquierda con el puño derecho y se giró sobre sí misma, mirando entusiasmada a sus amigos, que la observaban sin entender. – ¡Valas dijo que las Puertas del Infierno se encuentran en el lugar donde nacen los Moradores!

- ¡Es cierto! – aprobó Narik. – Pero, ¿dónde nacen los Moradores? – Se llevó una mano a la cara y sostuvo su mentón, con gesto pensativo. – ¿De dónde deben venir esos apestosos, y putrefactos cadáveres cubiertos de… de mierda?

Arien explotó en una risotada tras escuchar la ristra de maldiciones que acababa de soltar el elfo.

- ¿Qué? – se defendió él. – Maldecir es terapéutico, ¿no lo sabías? Además, – continuó, - no es ninguna mentira, ¿tú has visto esa sustancia en que están rebozados? ¡Es asqueroso!

- Es cierto – confirmó Ellyon, sonriendo. – Es como una especie de barro podrido…

- ¡Mezclado con mierda! – exclamó de nuevo Narik.

Pero esta vez, Arien no rió. Estaba pensativa, murmurando de modo extraño.

- Barro… barro… ¡El análisis! – gritó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

La muchacha salió corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de Trunks, en la que entró sin muchos miramientos, provocando que la puerta rebotara en la pared a causa del impulso con el que la abrió.

En seguida se puso a revolver todo. Abrió cajones. Apartó ropa tirándola al suelo. Abrió armarios y rebuscó entre jerséis y pantalones. Fue al vestidor y se introdujo dentro, rebuscando sin cesar en los estantes.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ellyon, algo asustada por el comportamiento de la muchacha.

- Cuando apareció el primer Morador dejó un rastro de lodo en el suelo, y Trunks lo recogió y lo analizó. De eso hace ya varias semanas pero estoy segura de que debe tener los resultados en algún sitio.

Sus dedos toparon con algo rígido en un estante alto. No alcanzaba a cogerlo y saltó para atraparlo al vuelo. Era una carpeta negra. La muchacha cruzó sus dedos antes de abrirla a toda prisa. Si los resultados de la analítica no estaban allí no sabría dónde más buscar.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado y dentro de la carpeta había un dosier con el sello de la Corporación Cápsula, en cuya primera página podía leerse: "Resultados laboratorio. Substancia desconocida"

- ¡Bingo! – exclamó ella. - Los tres acercaron las cabezas a las páginas de aquel informe que Arien pasaba rápidamente. En la penúltima página encontraron lo que buscaban. - Pantanos de las Montañas de Hierro, a 3.750 kilómetros al sur de la capital del Oeste. ¡Ya lo tenemos, chicos! – dijo la muchacha, eufórica.

- Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos ir hacia allá cuanto antes. Debemos matar a Orlog y acabar con todo esto de una vez. – Tan pronto como acabó de decir estas palabras, Narik salió por la puerta de la habitación, seguido de cerca por Ellyon, que exclamó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo:

- ¡Vamos Arien!

- ¡Enseguida bajo!

Arien buscó a su alrededor. En medio de todo aquel desbarajuste no podía encontrar el teléfono inalámbrico de la habitación de Trunks, que no se hallaba en su base de carga. Levantó algunas piezas de ropa y finalmente lo encontró sobre el escritorio, bajo algunas revistas.

Debía avisar a Trunks. Debía explicarle todo lo que había pasado mientras él estaba fuera.

Quería que supiera que ya no iba a ser más un estorbo para él y que a partir de entonces podría ayudarle en todo.

Emocionada marcó el número del teléfono móvil que Bulma le había dado a Trunks para que lo utilizara en aquella línea temporal. Pero un sonido apagado le confirmó que Trunks no llevaba el teléfono encima. Siguiendo el sonido, buscó por la habitación hasta hallar el móvil dentro del bolsillo de unos pantalones.

- Muy bien Trunks… Muy bien. – refunfuñó Arien, pulsando el botón del inalámbrico y cortando la llamada.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. _"¡Si tan sólo tuviera una forma de ponerme en contacto con él!"_ Pensaba la muchacha.

Pero no era posible.

Apoyada en el lateral del escritorio, la espada de Trunks había llamado su atención sobremanera. Arien se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¡Arien, vámonos! – Oyó la voz de Narik en el exterior de la casa. Debía estar esperándola para subir a la nave que Trunks había dejado en el helipuerto, olvidando meterla en la cápsula.

Tras dudar unos instantes, la muchacha frunció el ceño y levantó la espada. "¡Ya no recordaba cuánto pesa!" pensó. La colocó en su espalda y abrochó el cierre, estrechando la cincha al máximo.

- ¡Ya voooy! – Gritó, antes de bajar las escaleras a la carrera y ponerse a los mandos de la aeronave.

* * *

><p>He decidido darle a Narik el protagonismo que merece. Tanto él como Ellyon tienen poderes sobrenaturales que escapan al entendimiento de los mortales, lo que ellos llaman Esesncia de Limbo.<p>

Los elfos y las hadas no son más que espíritus del Limbo rehubicados en la Tierra por Valas, y sus poderes son asombrosos.

Y mientras unos hallan la forma de abrir las puertas del infierno y no pueden ponerse en contacto con Trunks, él, por su parte, está dispuesto a entrar en el infierno como sea para destruir a los Mörk y que estos no salgan de ahí.

La historia se ha convertido en una auténtica carrera contra el tiempo.

Pienso subir en siguiente capítulo dentro de una semana, en viernes o sábado.

Para cualquier cosa, duda, consulta, crítica, lo que sea, ¡dejad comentarios, por favor!

Siempre lo digo, y lo cierto es que no es un capricho, es muy útil para los escritores conocer la opinión de los lectores.

¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	33. El ejército de Muertos

_*Largo tiempo habéis permanecido ocultos. Largo tiempo habéis morado confinados en vuestro propio horror. Sólo yo puedo traeros de vuelta. ¡Sólo yo puedo acabar con vosotros! ¡Venid a mí, Guardianes del Valhala!*_

Antigua oración pagana del folcklore vikingo para llamar a los Dioses y sacarles del Valhala... Y que casualmente alguien va a pronunciar durante este capítulo. ¿Quién será?

Surprise! (?)

He dejado de publicar en fanfic . es. Me he cansado de los errores del servidor y de la base de datos y del borrado aleatorio de los reviews.

En fin Pilarín.

Fanfiction aún no ha pegado el petardazo después de tantos años, y esperemos que siga así ^^.

Respecto al capi de hoy, algunos me mataréis, otros lloraréis y me insultaréis... Me gusta vivir al límite... XD

Aquí van algunas respuestas a comentarios que no he podido responder por privado por no tener el autor una cuenta en ff.

**Shiho**, tu eres una de las que me insultará cruelmente. Lo merezco, lo sé. Pero ten calma! Y recuerda el nombre de este fic ;)

**Koume**, I've sent you an e-mail this afternoon. And I answered your review a few days ago by e-mail too. But, please, Could you explain some parts of your story? I know I'm such a pain in the neck... :P

**nathy98**, a veces las relaciones no son fáciles y lo lógico es que entre estos dos salten chispas de vez en cuando, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo... :P

**portaphyro**, sé que lees "Hope" en fanfic . es, pero no voy a actualizar más allí hasta estar segura de que el trabajo que subo va a ser tratado con respeto. Espero que comprendas mi punto de vista y que no te importe continuar leyendo en fanfiction :)

Os dejo con el capítulo. Y espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p>- "Hola, has llamado al hogar de los Briefs. En este momento no podemos atenderte. Deja tu mensaje y nosotros nos pondremos en contacto contigo… … … ¡Piiiiiip!"<p>

- ¡Uuuh! ¡De nuevo ese maldito trasto! – Gruñó Arien - ¡Bulma! Soy Arien. Escucha, estoy con Narik y Ellyon. Nos dirigimos a los Pantanos de las Montañas de Hierro. Si puedes ponerte en contacto con Trunks, dile dónde estamos y dile también que la Puerta está allí.

Suspiró. Sujetó firmemente los mandos de la nave con una mano y pulsó un botón en el panel frontal, cortando así la llamada.

Guardaron silencio. Estaban nerviosos. Querían llegar cuanto antes a aquel condenado lugar y a la vez no querían llegar jamás.

Narik estaba ansioso por acabar con todo aquello, pese a que no sabía qué les depararía el futuro si llegaban a abrir el acceso al Infierno. Nunca había pensado en un momento como aquel, pero siempre había sabido que algún día llegaría. Había vivido una vida tremendamente larga, al igual que Ellyon, y al igual que los hermanos de ambos. Había tenido la suerte de pertenecer a una raza fantástica, con maravillosos poderes y virtudes que escapaban del entendimiento de los simples humanos.

¿En serio? ¿Había tenido suerte?

Había vivido mucho, eso era cierto. Mucho más de lo que solía vivir cualquier elfo. Pero, ¿había merecido la pena?

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Nunca había sido extremadamente feliz, pero jamás había pensado en ello. Siempre había hecho lo que había querido. Protegiendo a Orkan y acompañando a Ellyon en aquel eterno cometido. Tratando de no forjar relaciones de amistad más allá de lo común con las personas. Tratando de mantenerse al margen de la vida de los humanos. Pero había sido tan difícil…

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había observado, escondido en las oscuras copas de los árboles, a las familias que visitaban, felices, los bosques que solía habitar. Destilaban ternura y confianza los unos en los otros por cada poro de la piel. Había algo especial en la forma en que se miraban, algo casi… mágico.

Él en cambio se había prohibido a sí mismo mostrar ningún tipo de afecto por algún mortal, fuera quien fuera. No por envidia, ni por soberbia.

Simplemente él no habría soportado el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Y ese error que había evitado durante milenios acababa de cometerlo con Arien. Más allá de cualquier relación amo-vasallo, lo que sentía por la muchacha era algo inexplicable. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Arien se había convertido en una hermana pequeña para él. Y todo el temor que Narik sentía nacía de la posibilidad de que a ella le sucediera algo malo.

Jamás lo superaría.

Jamás sería capaz de perdonárselo.

Ellyon se había sentado en la parte delantera del panel frontal de la nave y observaba todo sin pizca de interés. Había apoyado la barbilla en una mano y resoplaba de vez en cuando.

- Tranquilos. – les dijo Arien, a media voz. – Ya no queda mucho para llegar. El ordenador dice que sólo faltan 30 kilómetros. Aquellas de allí deben ser las Montañas de Hierro.

Ante ellos se alzaba una imponente figura rocosa de formas verticales y oscuras, sin rastro de vegetación ni de vida alguna. Sobre ellas, como si de un mal presagio se tratara, una nube de tormenta cubría el azul del cielo, tiñéndolo de gris, opaco, oscuro y amenazador. La cima de los vertiginosos picos parecían cubiertas de hielo y nieve. El frío allí arriba debía ser insoportable.

Arien desconectó el piloto automático y tomó el control de la nave, tratando de concentrarse al máximo. Varió ligeramente el rumbo y planeó entre los dos principales macizos montañosos que formaban la cordillera. La nave se tambaleó violentamente cuando pasó entre los dos picos más altos, seguramente debido a las corrientes de aire que canalizaban las montañas.

Narik cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

- ... ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? – dijo, con la voz un tanto aguda.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó la ojiverde sin soltar los mandos. - ¿No irás a decirme ahora que tienes miedo?

- Digamos, que prefiero estar prevenido. – contestó él, sin mirarla.

- Lo tengo todo bajo control – contestó la muchacha, sonriendo, orgullosa. Justo en ese momento, la nave se tambaleó por causa de otra ráfaga de aire, y Arien sujetó firmemente los mandos, tratando de mantener el rumbo. - ¡Je, je! – rió ella, nerviosa. - ¿Lo ves? ¡Todo controlado!

Narik gimió como única respuesta.

- ¡Mirad allí abajo! – Gritó Ellyon, sobresaltando a ambos.

El elfo y la chica dirigieron la vista hacia el punto que el hada señalaba con su manita. En el medio de la cordillera montañosa había una zona que parecía cubierta irregularmente de agua. La vegetación era nula a pesar de la humedad, y las rocas y piedras abundaban por doquier. Simplemente algunos juncos oscuros y marchitos adornaban lúgubremente las charcas.

- Es allí. Los Pantanos de las Montañas de Hierro. ¡Sujetaos! – exclamó Arien.

- ¡Un momento! – dijo Ellyon, girándose para observar la expresión de la chica. - ¿Has aterrizado alguna vez uno de estos?

Una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa y una mirada de terror le indicaron a Ellyon la respuesta y decidió no volver a hablar.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! – murmuró Narik. Se aferró fuertemente a los reposabrazos de su asiento y se mantuvo rígido como una estatua mientras veía acercarse el suelo cada vez más rápido.

Arien redujo la velocidad de la nave y activó los inversores de propulsión, que actuaban de freno en los aterrizajes.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Pulsó el botón repetidas veces, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar. ¡El sistema de inversión no funcionaba!

Lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a acelerar la nave y ésto varió su inclinación, rectificando el rumbo segundos antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo, y consiguiendo que la nave descendiera con menos inclinación. Con terror, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había extraído el tren de aterrizaje. Ya era tarde. La distancia al suelo era inferior a una yarda y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia una extensa zona libre de montañas pero cubierta por completo de rocas.

- ¡Agarráaaaaaaaaaos!

...

...

...

- ¡Vamos! ¡¿A qué esperáis? ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! – Trunks se desesperaba por momentos. Su plan había horrorizado a sus amigos y nadie era capaz de articular palabra. - ¡Atacadme ya!

- ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Tiene que haber otra solución! – exclamó Son Gohan, frunciendo el ceño. De ningún modo provocaría la muerte de Trunks.

- Me temo, pequeño, que tu amigo ha dado con la única solución posible. El único modo de entrar en el infierno y no perecer en el intento, es estar muerto. – explicó la bruja Baba.

- ¡Me da igual! – respondió el hijo de Goku. - ¡No pienso permitirlo! ¿Me oís? ¡No dejaré que Trunks muera bajo ningún concepto!

El pelilila cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. La desesperación estaba haciendo mella en él y eso no era buena señal. No podía pensar con claridad.

- Entonces lo haré yo mismo…

Trunks cargó una potente bola de energía en su mano derecha y la dirigió sin vacilar a su propio pecho.

…

…

…

- ¡Idiota! – gritó Ellyon. - ¡Has estado a punto de matarnos!

- ¡No ha sucedido tal cosa! ¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¿Quieres? – le respondió Arien, molesta.

Acababan de sobrevivir a un aterrizaje forzoso en la peor de las pistas posibles. La nave permanecía inmóvil y humeante, descansando sobre su panza, la cual estaba abollada y desgarrada a causa del impacto y del violento roce con las piedras. La cabina estaba abierta y en aquel momento era Narik quien bajaba de la nave, aún incrédulo por verse vivo después de aquello y corroborando que no le faltaba ningún miembro de su cuerpo.

Arien y Ellyon discutían frente a frente, ambas con sendos ceños fruncidos y las manos en jarras, tratando de subir más el tono la una que la otra y queriendo llevar la razón.

- ¡Eh! ¡Basta! – exigió Narik. Al momento, la chica y el hada le miraron, extrañadas por aquella súbita muestra de control por parte del elfo. – Dejad de pelearos. Y hagamos ya lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y el grupo al completo comenzó a caminar hacia la zona pantanosa, que había quedado a más de 150 metros del lugar del aterrizaje.

El hedor era insoportable a medida que se acercaban a las charcas. Un ligero humo se elevaba en el aire proveniente del agua.

La temperatura era muy baja. Arien agradeció haber traído consigo su adorado anorak y sus botas de montaña.

Las charcas emitían un extraño sonido, y cuando estuvieron sólo a unos metros pudieron ver a qué se debía. Provenía del agua… Si realmente se le podía llamar agua a aquel repugnante líquido.

Era de color marrón oscuro, opaco, como una especie de fango que burbujeaba en la superficie emanando vapores de repugnante olor.

- Azufre. – Murmuró Arien. Reconocería aquel olor en cualquier lugar.

Narik descruzó el arco de su espalda, y observó a su alrededor.

- Ni un solo lugar elevado. Sólo piedras y rocas. – murmuró, se alejó una decena de metros de las chicas y se asomó al borde de la charca más grande. – Menudo plan... – Golpeó con el pie una pequeña piedrecilla que cayó dentro de una de las pozas, hundiéndose poco a poco en su espesor. – ¡Qué asco! ¡Parece mierda!

Arien y Ellyon se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo el hada, volando hasta él. – Tú lo dijiste, y la evidencia marca el lugar ¿no crees?

El elfo miró los profundos ojos violetas de su compañera de aventuras. Sonrió, enseñando sus largos colmillos y le dirigió una tierna mirada, como nunca antes había hecho.

Ellyon se sonrojó, borrando la espontánea sonrisa de su rostro y sustituyéndola por una mueca de incredulidad y nerviosismo. El arrebatador rostro del elfo le quitaba el aliento incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas. Seguramente aquella sería la última oportunidad que tendría para liberar su alma y confesarle lo que tantos años había guardado en el fondo de su corazón.

- Narik yo…

El elfo siguió mirándola sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras dirigía su mano derecha al extremo de una flecha de su carcaj, sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué, Ellyon?

"Es ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca" pensó el hada. Mordió su labio inferior y se giró un instante. Tras ella, Arien estaba profundamente concentrada. De pie, ante la mayor de las charcas, permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, y el largo flequillo cubriéndole la frente y parte de la cara. Pero algo no marchaba bien. Arien temblaba. Ellyon nunca la había visto en aquel estado.

- … Tiene mucho miedo. – Murmuró el hada, para sí misma. Volvió la vista al suelo un instante antes de enfrentar de nuevo los ambarinos ojos del elfo.

"Ahora o nunca…"

- … Ten cuidado, Narik. – musitó Ellyon, mirándole con la mirada más llena de amor de que fue capaz.

Nunca.

Jamás lo sabría.

Cuando miró a Arien lo tuvo claro.

Nacieron como seres diferentes y vivieron vidas casi eternas, uno junto al otro. Eternamente juntos, pero eternamente separados. Y así terminarían sus vidas. Cumpliendo con su misión, pero juntos, a pesar de todo.

Ellyon sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando comenzó a flotar lentamente hacia Arien, y entonces la voz de Narik la sobresaltó.

- Mantén los ojos abiertos, mi pequeña. – dijo dulcemente.

Ellyon se giró y observó la expresión del elfo. El siempre enigmático, siempre despreocupado, pero ahora triste elfo le daba a entender sus propios miedos, sus propias preocupaciones. Y ya no se sintió tan sola.

Recorrió flotando la distancia que la separaba de Arien y se posó sobre su hombro.

- Puedes hacerlo. No tengas miedo. – susurró Ellyon en su oído – Orkan es muy poderoso, Arien. Sólo deja que su poder fluya a través de ti.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, ligeramente húmedos por el nerviosismo y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de armarse de valor y de calmar los espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Un trueno resonó en las montañas, presagio del horror que estaba por acontecer.

La flecha que Narik sostenía en sus manos comenzó a brillar, y el elfo la colocó con cuidado en la muesca de su arco. Había concentrado su propia esencia en la punta de aquella flecha y ahora se disponía a lanzarla. Sólo debía pronunciar las palabras que jamás pensó llegar a pronunciar.

_- Tá am Fada fhan i bhfolach. Corcra bhfuil teoranta fada i do horror féin. Ach is féidirliom a thabhairt duit ar ais. Ní féidir liom cosc a chur ort! Tar chugam, Caomhnóirí Ifreann!_ *

Narik tensó el arco y lanzó la flecha al cielo. El proyectil subió y subió hasta alcanzar el punto más alto, donde un rayo, extrañamente atraído por la flecha, impactó, ensordecedor, sobre ella, y ésta comenzó a caer, brillando con un fulgor verdoso y extraño, ganando velocidad con cada metro que descendía, hasta desaparecer en el centro de la charca más grande.

Los segundos pasaron sin que ningún cambio se produjera, hasta que Arien y Ellyon notaron un incremento en el burbujeo pestilente. Y súbitamente, un extraño "_maelstrom_" abrió las negras aguas dejando al descubierto en su fondo un pozo rebosante de algo parecido al petróleo sin refinar, negro como la noche.

- Atrás. – murmuró Ellyon, suavemente, forzando a Arien a retroceder unos pasos. – prepárate, Arien. Deja salir a Orkan.

En aquel momento un estremecedor sonido emergió del profundo hoyo en el fondo de la charca.

Un sonido que Arien conocía bien, y que paralizó cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo.

El sonido del horror más grande que la chica había visto jamás. Y como si de una película se tratara se vio a sí misma de nuevo en su cama el día que la criatura entró en su habitación y se arrastró hasta ella guiándose por el olfato.

De nuevo resonó, esta vez más alto y más claro, provocando un violento estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Arien, y luego otro más, y otro.

Gritos desgarradores.

Alaridos provenientes de cuerpos sin vida y de cerebros inexistentes se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellas a través del negro líquido.

Narik preparó como un rayo otra flecha en su arco, tensando la cuerda y apuntando serenamente hacia aquel lugar.

Un sepulcral silencio se apoderó del ambiente, mientras ellos, expectantes, aguardaban a lo que ya sabían iba a emerger de aquel tenebroso hoyo.

Un violento burbujeo comenzó a apoderarse del pozo negro, a la vez que los alaridos se hacían más audibles.

Arien, involuntariamente, retrocedió un paso y trató de encogerse en su lugar. El miedo la estaba paralizando.

- ¡Preparáaaos! – Gritó Narik.

- ¡Arien, no! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Vamos! – Exclamó el hada, mirando con urgencia al elfo, a la chica y al pozo. - ¡No es momento de tener miedo!

- ¡YA VIENEN! – la tensión del arco de Narik aumentó, a la vez que el burbujeo provocaba violentas salpicaduras de líquido negro por todo alrededor, salpicaduras que, cual ácido corrosivo, provocaban profundas hendiduras en el terreno.

- ¡Puedes hacerlo! – volvió a gritar Ellyon. - ¡Invoca a Orkan ahora! ¡AHORA!

Una tremenda explosión y todo lo que siguió fue confusión, ruidos extraños, alaridos, gritos y carreras apresuradas.

Las flechas de Narik silbaban atravesando el aire con presteza, clavándose en los cuerpos de las decenas de Moradores que acababan de emerger del pozo y que se dirigían en tromba hacia Ellyon y Arien.

- ¡Ellyon! – Gritó el elfo, sin dejar de disparar ni un segundo. Eran demasiados. No pensó que fuera a pasar así.

- ¡Arien! ¡Reacciona! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

La muchacha se acuclilló en el suelo, observando aterrada cómo los muertos vivientes se acercaban a la carrera hacia ellas, sin poder siquiera correr por su vida. Se encogió aún más y se tapó la cabeza con los brazos.

- ¡No puedo!

Y cuando el ejército de Moradores estaba a punto de alcanzarlas, algo les detuvo. Una barrera invisible acababa de aparecer entre ellos y las dos muchachas. Arien descubrió su cabeza lentamente y observó a Ellyon sobre ella, utilizando de nuevo su barrera de Esencia para protegerla.

- ¡Sí que puedes, idiota!

…

…

…

- ¡¿Qué haces, imbécil? – exclamó Vegeta, lanzándose hacia Trunks como un rayo y evitando en el último momento que el muchacho se hiriera de muerte a sí mismo.

Vegeta sujetó a su hijo por los brazos y se situó a su espalda, inmovilizándole.

- ¡Papá! – Gritó Trunks. Las venas de su cuello se habían inflado por la desesperación y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para deshacerse de la presa que su progenitor había hecho sobre él. - ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Y dejar que te diviertas tú sólo allí abajo? ¡Ni hablar! – exclamó su padre, apretando con más fuerza los brazos del pelilila.

- ¡Trunks, entra en razón! – gritó Son Gohan, acercándose a su amigo. – No conocemos nada de esos monstruos, y además, necesitas haber hecho grandes logros para que los dioses te dejen conservar tu poder. Así lo explicó mi padre, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡Podrían enviarte al infierno sin tus poderes y allí permanecerías para siempre! ¡Sin poder ayudar a Arien y sin poder salir! ¿No te das cuenta?

- El hijo de Kakarotto tiene razón ¡Utiliza el cerebro, maldita sea! – le recriminó Vegeta.

Trunks dejó de luchar y Vegeta soltó poco a poco sus brazos cuando estuvo seguro de que no volvería a cometer ninguna estupidez.

- Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – sollozó el muchacho.

Se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas y se encogió hasta apoyar los puños en las frías losas y la frente sobre éstos.

- … ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Volvió a preguntarse.

Un silencio inundó la escena, sólo roto por el viento que silbaba sobre la plataforma, testigo de la impotencia del valiente medio saiyajin.

- Si las Bolas de Dragón estuvieran de nuevo disponibles podríamos pedirle a Shenron que nos enviara al infierno y que nos hiciera invulnerables al fuego eterno. Así podríamos acompañarte todos, Trunks. – comentó Krilin. – Lástima que sólo haga 2 meses que las utilizamos por última vez…

- De todas formas – comenzó a explicar Uranai Baba, quien había observado en silencio el comportamiento desesperado del semisaiyajin. – dudo mucho que el Dragón Sagrado sea capaz de un deseo así. No hay que olvidar que Shenron sólo puede conceder deseos que no sobrepasen su poder o el de su creador, y Dende no puede hacer nada en contra del fuego eterno, me temo.

- … No. – corroboró el niño namekiano.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma de poner a Arien a salvo. – pensaba en voz alta Ten Shin Han mientras caminaba por la plataforma con paso lento. – ¿Y si destruimos a Valas? Si acabamos con él, ya no irá a por Arien y no habrá nadie que quiera hacerle daño. – El gigante se detuvo ante la bruja Baba y la miró con urgencia, buscando su aprobación.

- Tampoco es la manera, Ten. – dijo Uranai.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yamcha. – El plan de Ten me parece acertado, además Arien podría estar escondida hasta que nosotros destruyéramos a Valas.

- Valas mantiene preso a Tumno. – Explicó la bruja. - Si le destruís, provocaréis el caos total, la supremacía de la oscuridad sobre la luz. Sentenciaréis a muerte a todo ser vivo y quizás pondríais en peligro a la galaxia entera. Quien sabe de lo que son capaces esos demonios…

- ¡Entonces piense usted! ¿qué hace ahí parada mirándonos? ¡Se supone que usted es la lista! – Estalló Krilin sin parar a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

La bruja Baba voló despacio hasta él y se situó a su lado justo antes de golpearle con un mazo gigante que hizo aparecer por arte de magia.

- ¡Qué crees que estoy haciendo! – gritó Uranai mientras Krilin se aguantaba las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, con un gran chichón sobre su cabeza. - ¿Acaso crees que he venido aquí para miraros? ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que…!

_- ¡URANAI!_

Una voz desconocida retumbó en el aire. Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos mientras Trunks permanecía en el suelo, en la misma posición.

- ¿Enma? – Murmuró la bruja, dejando de prestar atención a Krilin y comenzando a flotar entre los guerreros. - ¿Enma, eres tú?

Trunks, alzó la cabeza.

¿Había dicho Enma?

Se giró hacia la bruja y la observó con gesto serio.

… Podría ser… ¿Enma Daio?...

_- ¡URANAI, algo horrible está ocurriendo! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!_ – Exclamó la voz sin origen aparente.

La bruja saltó entonces al suelo con sorprendente agilidad, y extendió sus manos hacia la bola de cristal flotante. Un brillo extraño rodeó entonces la bola y una imagen se formó en su interior.

La bola mostraba un gigante con la piel escarlata y con barba y cabello oscuros y largos. Iba vestido con un traje violeta y un casco con cuernos reposaba sobre su cabeza. El gigante se mostraba profundamente preocupado.

Trunks se levantó de un salto y se acercó corriendo hasta la bola de cristal.

- ¡Habla, Enma! ¡Todos podemos verte ahora! – exclamó la bruja.

_- ¿Estás con los amigos de Goku? ¡Gracias a Kami! Precisamente iba a pedirte que les fueras a buscar. Me temo que vamos a necesitar su ayuda…_

El gigante tragó y guardó silencio un instante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la bruja. Alrededor de la bola se agolpaban los guerreros, expectantes por conocer las noticias que el gerente del inframundo tenía que explicarles.

_- ¡Algo horrible! No sé cómo ha podido pasar, pero… ¡Las Puertas del Infierno se han abierto!_

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Exclamaron casi a la vez los guerreros.

Trunks abrió los ojos como platos. Asombrado, no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. ¿No se suponía que debían evitar que las Puertas se abrieran? ¿No se suponía que si esto sucedía la Tierra entera corría peligro? ¿Cómo podía ser que…?

"Un momento…." Pensó el muchacho. Y el color abandonó su tez. Un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo desde las extremidades hasta la cabeza, dejándole las manos y los pies dormidos. "… No puede ser… Eso no…"

_- ¡Alguien ha abierto las Puertas! ¡El antiguo sortilegio del Dios de la Luz se ha roto! ¡Alguien ha pronunciado las palabras!_ – Exclamó fuera de sí el ogro.

- ¿Quién ha podido hacer una estupidez como esa? ¡Por Kami, estamos todos en peligro! ¡La Tierra entera lo está! – Gritó, enfurecida, la hermana de Mutenroshi.

_- Los únicos que conocen las palabras, además del Dios de la Luz, son los elfos, y no todos conocen el modo de abrir las Puertas. ¡Sólo ha podido hacerlo un arquero!_

Las palabras del ogro resonaron en la cabeza de Trunks, que permanecía con la boca abierta tratando de asimilar el torrente de información que Enma Daio les estaba ofreciendo.

- ¡¿Un arquero? – Exclamó el medio saiyajin. Sus sospechas estaban tomando cada vez más forma - ¡¿Y dónde se han abierto las Puertas? ¡Uranai, dímelo! ¡No tenemos tiempo! – gritó Trunks.

Si había sido un elfo arquero el que había abierto las Puertas, entonces no podía ser otro que Narik, ya que sus hermanos estaban aún reteniendo a Valas. Y si se trataba de Narik, entonces con él debían estar Ellyon y…

La bruja, sobresaltada por la súbita reacción de Trunks, volvió a dirigir sus manos a la bola de cristal y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar el lugar en el que se había creado el vínculo entre la Tierra y el Infierno.

- Vamos… Vamos… - Murmuraba el pelilila. Tenía el cuerpo completamente en tensión.

Igual que antes, un brillo se apoderó de la bola mágica, y poco a poco fue sustituido por una imagen borrosa pero cada vez más nítida. Se trataba de una zona yerma, con humedales oscuros y terreno rocoso, y en medio de uno de los negros lagos, el agua había sido separada del fondo y en él, un pozo negro dejaba escapar Moradores por decenas, los cuales corrían con desesperación, cayendo al suelo unos pocos en el intento y perdiendo algunas podridas extremidades en la carrera, dirigiéndose hacia una persona extrañamente rodeada de una barrera luminosa que parecía emanar de algo del tamaño de un pájaro que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza castaña.

Trunks sintió que se abría el suelo bajo sus pies, y tuvo que agacharse rápidamente para no caerse de espaldas.

- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas…? – murmuró Son Gohan, horrorizado. Y entonces se tapó la boca, cuando observó con atención quién era la persona que permanecía dentro de la barrera.

"Le dije que cuidara de ella" pensaba Trunks.

- ¡Maldito elfo! – rugió el muchacho, apretando los puños con fuerza y dedicándole a la imagen de la bola de cristal la más cruel de las miradas.

- ¡Esos son los Pantanos de las Montañas de Hierro! – Exclamó Yamcha. – Los conozco bien.

"Los Pantanos de las Montañas de Hierro", repitió el pelilila dentro de su cabeza.

Un Morador se estrelló entonces con más fuerza contra la barrera de Ellyon y ésta decremento su intensidad, parpadeando débilmente.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Trunks. - ¡Arien, No!

Como si una fuerza desconocida se apoderara de su cuerpo, el semi-saiyajin se levantó del suelo súbitamente, y echó a correr hacia el borde de la plataforma, antes de llegar a la cual se transformó en supersaiyajin y se lanzó al vacío a toda velocidad, en dirección a las Montañas de Hierro.

- ¿A qué esperamos nosotros? – Preguntó Gohan.

Y el resto de los Guerreros Z alzó el vuelo velozmente para tratar de alcanzar a Trunks.

…

…

…

El sonido ensordecedor de los cuerpos sin vida estrellándose contra la barrera de Ellyon provocaba que Arien se encogiera más y más en el suelo, conocedora de que no había escapatoria y sin ser capaz de reaccionar de ningún modo.

Ellyon aguantaba estoicamente cada golpe, incrementando el poder de su barrera cada vez, y enviando lejos a los Moradores que trataban de atravesarla, mientras seguía exigiéndole a Arien que reaccionara y se concentrara. Pero no había caso y Ellyon sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Se estaba agotando.

Narik, disparaba sus flechas con rapidez mientras saltaba de roca en roca esquivando los ataques de los Moradores que optaban por ir a por él, a los cuales degollaba con su daga, poniendo especial cuidado en no tocarles directamente.

Ya no le quedaban muchas flechas y, aunque parecía que el número de demonios se había reducido considerablemente y que cada vez eran menos los que salían del pozo, Narik sabía que debía recuperar sus flechas, o atacarles directamente con la daga, lo que sería más arriesgado y lento.

De reojo vigilaba a las chicas. Sabía que mientras Ellyon tuviera activa su barrera nada podría tocarlas.

Pero su compañera se estaba debilitando, y cada vez era más evidente.

La barrera de Ellyon parpadeaba con cada ataque, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Ellyon se estaba quedando sin poder. Estaba utilizando demasiada Esencia de Limbo para proteger a Arien y no aguantaría mucho más.

- ¡Ellyon! – Gritó el elfo, mientras esquivaba con un rápido movimiento a un Morador y le clavaba la daga en la nuca. - ¡Aguanta!

- ¡Ya lo intento! – exclamó el hada, visiblemente cansada y sudando por el esfuerzo. – ¡Arien! ¡Reacciona! ¡Por favor!

Los ataques de los demonios se sucedían sin parar y la muchacha temblaba, inmovilizada por el terror en el suelo.

- ¡Arien! – comenzó a sollozar la pequeña hada. – Yo confío en ti. ¡Yo confío en ti!

El poder de la barrera creció de forma asombrosa destrozando a decenas de Moradores, dándole una tregua tanto al hada como al elfo, que aprovechó para saltar ágilmente entre los restos de los monstruos y recuperar unas cuantas flechas.

- ¡Ellyon! – Exclamó él, guardando las flechas en el carcaj. En seguida, volvieron a escuchar nuevos alaridos provenientes del pozo, y los pocos Moradores que quedaban aún, se resistían a volver al infierno, arrastrándose entre los cuerpos de los demás, en dirección a las muchachas. - ¡No lo hagas! – volvió a gritar Narik, antes de clavar su daga en el cuerpo reptante de uno de los cadáveres.

- ¡Escúchame! – Le pidió el hada a la muchacha, que levantó la cabeza para mirarla, mostrándole los ojos aterrados y llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! Vamos Arien. Acaba con esto de una vez. ¡Danos paz, por lo que más quieras!

Arien trató de respirar y calmarse. El hada la miraba fijamente y con una expresión en los ojos desconocida para Arien. En aquellos ojos violetas había… ¿esperanza?

- Has sido la única persona que me ha tratado como me merecía, y que me ha puesto en mi lugar. – continuó la pequeña hada - ¡Demuéstrame ahora que te mereces nuestro respeto! ¡Demuéstrame que no estuve equivocada contigo! – exclamó Ellyon. Las lágrimas corrían como auténticos torrentes por sus azuladas mejillas. Nuevos Moradores comenzaron a salir del pozo, y sin permitirle a Arien hablar, Ellyon continuó - Cuando todo esto pase… dile a Narik que siempre le amé… Y que habría dado cualquier cosa… ¡cualquiera!... Por ser más grande, para poder abrazarle y besarle… … - Los gritos de las criaturas se acercaban y las flechas de Narik volvieron a cortar el aire. – ¡Prométemelo! - Gritó Ellyon, sobresaltando a Arien, quien ya no prestaba atención a los Moradores.

"¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?" Pensaba la muchacha.

- ¡Ellyon, tú se lo dirás! ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¡Tú le dirás a Narik que le quieres! – gritó la chica, incorporándose en el suelo.

Ya no salían más Moradores del pozo, lo que al principio pareció un ejército eterno de muertos vivientes, ahora no era más que un grupo de poco más de 30. De todas formas, Narik no tenía flechas suficientes para todos, Ellyon no iba a aguantar mucho más y Arien estaba bloqueada. El hada sabía que sólo había una posibilidad…

- Prométemelo… - susurró Ellyon, sonriendo a Arien con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El pequeño cuerpo de Ellyon comenzó a brillar de forma asombrosa, y la pequeña hada juntó las manos en el pecho, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza antes de colocarse de cara a sus enemigos.

- ¡ELLYON! ¡NOOOOOOO! – Gritó Narik. Se abría paso entre sus enemigos utilizando la daga y las flechas a modo de machete, destrozando gargantas y cortando cabezas sin cesar.

- ¡Al suelo! – Exclamó Ellyon.

Narik llegó junto a ellas en el preciso momento en que la barrera del hada se rompía y se lanzó sobre Arien, arrojándose al suelo con ella y tratando de proteger a la muchacha con su propio cuerpo, cuando la energía que Ellyon había concentrado a su alrededor estalló como una bomba, exterminando a todos los Moradores que quedaban en pie y a los que aún se arrastraban hacia ellos.

Cuando el efecto de la explosión desapareció, ambos lloraban en el suelo. Aún sin levantar la cabeza, aún sin mirar a su alrededor, sabían que ya no había más enemigos que abatir.

El poder de Ellyon había acabado con todos ellos, pero a un alto precio.

- …¡Ellyon! – sollozaba Narik, aún aferrado con fuerza a Arien en el suelo. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y miró arriba, al lugar que había ocupado la pequeña hada en el aire. Pero ya no había nada. - ¡Ellyon, noooo!

Narik se incorporó, apartándose de Arien, y golpeó el suelo con sus manos incontables veces, hasta provocarse heridas en los puños.

Arien se puso de pie y buscó a su alrededor, sin querer aceptar lo que acababa de pasar. La pequeña Ellyon había sacrificado su propia vida para utilizar toda la Esencia de Limbo que era capaz. Había logrado matar a todos los Moradores.

Aquel había sido el ataque más asombroso que un hada había ejecutado jamás.

Y ya no estaba.

Su pequeño cuerpo había desaparecido.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y de descender silenciosamente por las mejillas de la castaña. Miró sus propias manos, culpables de la muerte de su amiga. Debió haber liberado a Orkan. ¡Debió haberlo hecho! Pero el miedo la había paralizado. El miedo que su pequeña amiga jamás mostró a la hora de protegerla.

Algo llamó la atención de ambos, y obligó a Narik a limpiarse las lágrimas para colocarse delante de Arien, arco en ristre, apuntando de nuevo hacia el pozo, del que parecía emerger lentamente una extraña figura.

Parecía humano, pero su tamaño era descomunal, y la forma de su cabeza se asemejaba más a la de un dragón.

Completamente cubierto de aquel negro y espeso líquido tan parecido al petróleo, la criatura puso al fin un pie en la tierra. El líquido escurrió poco a poco, dejando al descubierto una piel escamosa y oscura, y unos músculos que parecían de acero.

- Prepárate, Arien. – dijo Narik, apuntando con un ojo cerrado a la criatura – Es Orlog.

Disparó una certera flecha que impactó contra el cuerpo del demonio, sin penetrar en su escamosa piel y rebotando como si de una pared de hormigón se tratara.

Narik titubeó un momento y se irguió. Su flecha, de una aleación especialmente concebida para acabar con las criaturas del averno, no había causado ni un rasguño al terrible monstruo.

La criatura abrió los ojos, rojos y refulgentes como el fuego, y miró al elfo. Torció lentamente la cabeza y blandió de repente un látigo que portaba en su mano derecha.

- …Oh. - Narik no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. El látigo de Orlog se enroscó en su brazo, abrasándole la piel. Orlog estiró con furia y lanzó al elfo por los aires, haciéndole volar casi un centenar de metros y caer sobre unas rocas.

Narik ya no se movió.

Arien abrió los ojos al máximo y comenzó a correr en dirección al elfo, inmóvil en el suelo.

- ¡NARIIIIIK! – gritó, pero un sonido la detuvo. Ante ella chasqueó el látigo de la criatura, la cual se había acercado unos metros y seguía caminando despacio hacia ella.

Orlog entrecerró los abrasadores ojos y husmeó el aire, como una alimaña. Olfateó el viento en dirección a la muchacha, que le observaba con horror. Abrió las fauces, de las que chorreó saliva oscura y espesa y gruñó con una voz más aguda de lo esperado:

- ORKAN…

Arien miró de nuevo a Narik mientras los pasos de Orlog resonaban en su cabeza. El suave cabello del elfo yacía sobre la roca y sobre su rostro, impidiéndole ver la expresión de su cara. Había caído de espaldas y las rocas debían haberle destrozado.

Y antes que él, Ellyon había dado su vida por ella.

Y la pequeña hada ni siquiera había podido decirle a Narik que le amaba.

El cabello de Arien se elevó sobre su cabeza mientras sentía una fuerza sobrenatural concentrarse en cada extremo de su cuerpo, en cada poro de su piel.

El rostro de la pequeña Ellyon, sonriéndole, antes de hacerle prometer que le diría a Narik en su lugar que le amaba, se dibujó claramente en su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos no podían apartarse de la visión atroz del cuerpo inmóvil del elfo.

Y entonces, todo aquel poder que había acumulado en su cuerpo, estalló en su pecho elevándola en el aire, y sustituyendo sus ojos por otros diferentes con un fulgor amarillo. Un violento vendaval se levantó a su alrededor, manteniendo a Orlog lejos de ella, mientras su cuerpo llevaba a cabo aquella transformación.

Las nubes de tormenta en el cielo ahora parecían sus aliadas, y giraban sobre ella como respondiendo a una orden silenciosa, clamando por la aparición del ser que las controlaba, el que controlaba los vientos y las tempestades. El que controlaba los cielos.

El cuerpo aparentemente frágil de Arien comenzó a rodearse de potentes descargas eléctricas, algunas de las cuales se desprendían y llegaban hasta Orlog, provocándole suaves espasmos y obligándole a permanecer quieto en su lugar.

El monstruo sonrió y relamió sus partidos labios, cuando el rostro de Arien giró por fin hacia él, mostrando sus iris amarillos y brillantes.

- ¡ORKAN!

* * *

><p>Estoy triste, y escuchando la canción de Aerosmith "I don't want to miss a thing" que se acerca bastante a lo que debía sentir Ellyon por Narik, y que me ha servido de inspiración para ese momento de sacrificio de la pequeñina. Escuchadlo e imagináosla con su diminuto cuerpo, deteniendo a los monstruos y arrasándolos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Estremecedor.<p>

Acabo de cargarme a mi personaje OC favorito.

Estoy como un cencerro...

Ellyon es ahora mi imagen de perfil en Facebook...

Ya no sé qué más decir :( ... Sólo, que nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	34. El poder oculto

Os explicaré una historia. Algunos sabéis ya que mi abuela es inglesa y que yo viví los primeros años de mi niñez en Londres, junto a mis padres y en la casa de mis abuelos.

Aquella casa es un caserón de más de 200 años, y en su desván se pueden encontrar miles de cosas. Antes de mis abuelos, habían vivido mis bisabuelos así que imaginad las reliquias que pueden encontrarse en sus rincones. Cuando era una niña solía imaginar las más variadas y fantásticas historias en aquel desván (aquellos fueron mis primeros años de fanfiker XD), y mi abuela solía alimentar mi ya desmesurada imaginación con cuentos y leyendas fabulosos.

El que os voy a explicar a continuación lo oí de boca de mi grandma una tarde lluviosa. Había encontrado una antigua edición de Robin Hood en una estantería, escondida tras una guía telefónica del año 63 (algo muy útil si tenemos en cuenta que estábamos en el 92… XD), creo que esa guía aún existe… En fin, mi abuela se sentó conmigo en el suelo, y juntas, ojeamos las páginas de aquel polvoriento libro. Ella comenzó a explicarme que en la Edad Media, nada les hacía estar más orgullosos a los ingleses que sus arqueros de arco largo (longbow, o longbowmen o algo así). Los arqueros de arco largo disparaban más de 10 flechas por minuto a distancias que podían superar los 400 metros (hoy detecto ahí un dejo de profundo orgullo inglés… ¡Al igual podían alcanzar casi el medio kilómetro a flechazos! ¡Hay que ser bruto para creerse algo así! XD … Bueno bruto o un niño, y a mí, con 7 años, los ojos me hacían chiribitas con los cuentos de mi abuela). Es decir, podían menguar los ejércitos enemigos sin que estos consiguieran siquiera recorrer la mitad del camino hasta las filas de infantería inglesas.

Durante la noche (periodo en el cual, por común acuerdo, no se atacaba) los arqueros clavaban filas estacas en el suelo a diferentes distancias de su posición de disparo, a 40 yardas, 80 yardas, 120 yardas, (exactamente desconozco las distancias, es un ejemplo). Ya en su posición de disparo, cada arquero clavaba una vara en el suelo con varias muescas gravadas en su superficie. Las estacas y las varas junto con una bandera que les indicaba la velocidad y dirección del viento les ayudaban a calcular la inclinación y desviación del arco a la hora de disparar. Por ejemplo, cuando la caballería enemiga estaba a punto de llegar a la fila de estacas de las 300 yardas, los arqueros tensaban sus arcos y hacían coincidir la posición de la mano que sujetaba la madera del arco y la punta de la flecha, con una determinada muesca de la vara que habían clavado en el suelo. Cada muesca correspondía a una determinada distancia de tiro. Esto permitía calcular la inclinación del arco casi en décimas de segundos. Luego corregían la dirección de la flecha en el momento de disparar en función de cómo se agitara la bandera que les indicaba el viento. De este modo eran capaces de generar lluvias de más de 25.000 certeras flechas sobre los ejércitos enemigos.

Obviamente esto no era un detalle que pasara desapercibido por los demás ejércitos, y es por eso que la fama de los arqueros ingleses atravesaba fronteras.

Dice la leyenda que era tal el odio que los enemigos de los anglosajones tenían a sus arqueros que cuando conseguían llegar a las filas de estos, lo primero que hacían era cortarles los dedos índice y corazón de las manos, para que, en caso de salir vivos, nunca más volvieran a disparar.

La guasa la tenían los arqueros, que cuando ganaban un "asalto" levantaban sus dedos índice y corazón en forma de "V", indicándoles a los enemigos que aún los poseían y que aún les iban a caer más flechas. God save the bowmen. XD

Una bonita anécdota para dar paso al capítulo 34, "El poder oculto"

* * *

><p>Arien abrió los ojos lentamente. Un profundo silencio la rodeaba. No oía al monstruo, al que hacía apenas unos segundos había visto acercarse a ella peligrosamente. Recordó a Narik, inmóvil en el suelo, y a Ellyon, que había sacrificado su vida por ella, y revivió el dolor.<p>

Pero ya no podía oír a su enemigo, y ni siquiera vislumbró las negras nubes del cielo sobre ella.

La muchacha abrió los ojos del todo, y, pronto, pudo comprobar que la oscuridad se había adueñado de todo a su alrededor. La oscuridad y un extraño silencio.

Se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, y, extrañada, se incorporó poco a poco, sin dejar de vigilar todo a su alrededor. Se hallaba en un lugar desconocido y, por lo que podía comprobar, vacío de toda vida.

¿Qué era ese lugar?

¿Dónde estaba Orlog? ¿Y Narik?

Se levantó del suelo y giró sobre sí misma, sólo para comprobar cuán extenso era aquel lugar extraño, en el que estaba sola por completo.

¿Estaría soñando?

"_Quizás recibí un ataque de Orlog y simplemente no pude sobrevivir a él. Sí, eso debe haber pasado."_ Pensaba la chica, mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad, en búsqueda de algo que le sirviera de referencia.

Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, angustiada por aquellos pensamientos, mientras caminaba sin rumbo a través de la inmensidad oscura y silenciosa, oyendo solamente sus propios pasos. La angustia se apoderaba más y más de ella a cada momento que pasaba.

_- Al fin has despertado… _- dijo con tono sereno una voz femenina y familiar para ella.

Arien se sobresaltó y miró en todas direcciones, tratando de descubrir a quien le había hablado.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la muchacha aún sin poder ver a nadie, pero la voz guardó silencio aquella vez. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Narik? – insistió Arien.

_- Narik está en el campo de batalla. Ya no debes preocuparte más por él._ – respondió la voz.

Una silueta fantasmal comenzó a tomar forma no muy lejos de Arien, y la chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, temerosa. Unas luces de fuegos fatuos envolvían al fantasma, rodeándolo como cálidas brasas bailando alrededor de un fuego. Aquella tenue luminosidad le permitió a Arien corroborar de nuevo la inmensidad del lugar donde se encontraba, del cual no vislumbraba límites de ningún tipo, ni paredes, ni techos, ni suelos.

- ¿Dónde está Orlog? – Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

_- Orlog lucha con Orkan, pequeña_. – respondió la fantasmagórica silueta. Parecía cubierta por una capa y una capucha.

- ¿Qué? Pero… No puede ser. ¡Yo soy Orkan! – exclamó Arien, abriendo los ojos al máximo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

_- Te equivocas_. – le contradijo la voz – _Tú sólo eres Arien, una muchacha humana. Tú jamás has sido Orkan. Tus miedos, tus ilusiones y tu forma de sentir cada una de las experiencias que has vivido son lo que te distinguen como persona, y lo que te diferenciaba de Orkan._

- Pero, – continuó Arien, - entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy?

_- Estás en el lugar en el que Orkan ha estado encerrado desde que se encontró contigo. – _respondió el fantasma.

… No entiendo. – susurró la muchacha, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

_- Orkan te ha puesto a salvo en este lugar… Hasta que te permita regresar._

La silueta alargó un brazo frente a Arien, y, en seguida, una imagen apareció frente a ella, como si de una pantalla de plasma se tratara. En la imagen podían verse los pantanos donde hacía sólo unos minutos había estado Arien, y una figura enorme intercambiaba golpes con otra mucho más pequeña.

- Pero… ¿qué…? – murmuró Arien, sin comprender nada en absoluto. – ¿Esto está pasando ahora?

- Así es. – respondió el fantasma - Observa…

La figura se hizo más nítida y lo que Arien pudo vislumbrar entonces la dejó sin palabras. Sin lograr comprender nada, desviaba la vista de la imagen al fantasma y del fantasma a la imagen, esperando quizás que todo aquello se tratara de una broma, o que todo fuera un mal sueño y despertar sobresaltada en unos momentos.

Pero nada de aquello parecía ser broma y Arien lo sentía demasiado real como para ser un producto de su imaginación adormilada.

Y es que lo que la castaña estaba viendo en la imagen era a Orlog luchando contra sí misma.

…

…

…

Orkan controlaba el cuerpo de Arien y cada uno de sus movimientos parecía irreal. Cualquiera que conociera a la muchacha y pudiera ser testigo de aquella batalla habría tenido claro que a Arien le ocurría algo extraño. O bien, que ya no era más Arien.

Sus ojos parecían arder, vacíos de toda luz y toda curiosidad otrora tan suya. El color amarillo intenso había teñido sus iris, refulgiendo como dos brillantes piezas de ámbar, y su cabello se había vuelto de una tonalidad negruzca.

La expresión de su rostro no denotaba simpatía o alegría. Un velo siniestro cubría su mirada y no había rastro de la sonrisa que normalmente inundaba sus labios.

Orlog embestía con salvajismo, obligando a Orkan a detener sus golpes bruscamente con brazos y piernas. Parecía que en cualquier momento las extremidades del cuerpo de Orkan acabarían por hacerse pedazos.

Pero no ocurría. Extrañamente era como si el mismo poder de Orkan influyera en la resistencia de su ahora cuerpo, y cada golpe era detenido con limpieza por el ser.

Orlog gruñía con cada ataque, tratando de destrozar a su oponente, quien, impasible, simplemente detenía sus golpes.

Sobre sus cabezas, en el oscuro cielo, unas gigantescas nubes de tormenta parecían estar a punto de reventar. El viento, cada vez más agitado y más frío, auguraba que la tempestad estaba próxima a comenzar. Impasibles a las condiciones atmosféricas o a cualquier circunstancia que les pudiera rodear, los dos eternos enemigos se estudiaban y luchaban como si sólo existieran ellos dos, como si nada hubiera a su alrededor.

Tras una larga serie de ataques, Orlog se retiró unos metros atrás, para estudiar a Orkan. El Dewin ahora dueño de aquel cuerpo humano, le observaba con el mismo interés, escudriñando quizás la mejor manera de atacarle y debilitarle.

Orlog sonrió y relamió sus negras fauces. Una risa gutural emergió de su garganta mientras un violento rayo atravesó el firmamento de parte a parte, resonando en la hondonada de los pantanos como si del día del juicio final se tratara.

- No es necesario que te esfuerces. – gruñó Orlog, haciendo una mueca en lo que parecía una siniestra sonrisa. - No conseguirás vencer, Orkan. Lo sé.

Orkan guardaba silencio sin dejar de prestar atención al monstruo. Entre ellos se había levantado una tregua silenciosa que parecía a punto de morir en cualquier instante.

Orlog efectuó un potente ataque frontal con el que pretendió barrer las frágiles piernas de Orkan, sin conseguirlo. El Dewin saltó grácilmente en el aire y contraatacó con una patada que acertó a Orlog en el medio de su espalda, enviándole lejos y estrellándole contra unas rocas. Orkan aprovechó aquel momento de confusión para acercarse rápidamente al cuerpo inmóvil de Narik, que yacía tumbado a casi cien metros de distancia. Se arrodilló junto al pelirrojo y tocó su rostro. Estaba caliente.

Orkan sonrió, esperanzado y zarandeó suavemente al elfo, que seguía sin responder. Llevó su mano al cuello del valiente arquero y comprobó que, aunque débil, tenía pulso. Debía estar profundamente conmocionado y no podía volver en sí. El Dewin juntó sus manos en el pecho a modo de plegaria y pronunció unas rápidas palabras en un susurro. Una débil luz emergió de sus manos y se dirigió lentamente a la cabeza del elfo.

Un estrepitoso ruido la obligó a romper el contacto con Narik y a abandonarle en aquel lugar para volver de nuevo a situarse frente a Orlog, que comenzaba a emerger de entre los escombros rugiendo y gritando como una bestia.

La lluvia no tardó en aparecer, mojando a ambos contrincantes, como queriendo atravesarles con sus diminutas y punzantes gotas de agua.

Otra sucesión de tremendos golpes, iniciados de nuevo por Orlog, y de nuevo se detuvieron para volver en seguida a atacarse mutuamente.

El monstruo sonreía con cada golpe que propinaba y que recibía, y en cambio Orkan permanecía impasible, con un gesto de profunda concentración en el rostro.

De nuevo se detuvieron y Orkan aterrizó sobre una roca, respirando entrecortadamente y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Un hilillo de sangre cruzaba bajaba por su rostro desde su sien hasta su mandíbula, donde, las gotas de sangre caían mezclándose con la lluvia y el sudor. Tenía gusto a sangre en su boca, se tocó el labio y experimentó se dio cuenta de que lo tenía partido. Tenía la mejilla hinchada a la altura del pómulo y varios moretones cubrían su cuerpo.

Sus ojos mostraban la misma fiereza que al principio, pero algo parecía no marchar bien para el Dewin del Aire, y lo que era peor, parecía que Orlog era plenamente consciente de ello.

Una profunda y diabólica risa salió de sus fauces. El Mörk se agitaba espasmódicamente con cada carcajada, y caminaba lentamente hacia el Dewin, pisando con fuerza los charcos que la lluvia había comenzado a formar en la tierra.

- No conseguirás ganar. Esta vez la victoria será mía, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Te haré pagar todos y cada uno de los años que nos tuvisteis confinados en el Averno. Tú morarás allí a partir de ahora, y todos a los que alguna vez has conocido irán a parar a las llamas eternas. – los pies del escamoso gigante chapoteaban con cada paso, y el Dewin permanecía en su lugar, sin moverse ni un ápice, sin mostrar duda o miedo en su expresión. – Primero acabaremos con la raza humana, unos seres que no merecen existir. Después dominaremos el resto de la galaxia.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que conseguirás vencer? ¿Por qué motivo haces planes tan pronto? – Preguntó Orkan con la voz de Arien. La voz de la muchacha había adoptado un matiz del todo distinto al que solía tener cuando era Arien. En su voz predominaba el valor y la seguridad en sus capacidades.

El Mörk no cesaba en su avance, introduciéndose poco a poco en una zona con muchísima agua acumulada. El chapoteo del gigante llamó la atención del Dewin, que desvió la mirada a sus pies unas milésimas de segundo, para volver a centrarse en seguida en el horrible rostro de su enemigo.

- Es obvio. – Respondió el demonio. - Sólo debes echar una ojeada al estado en el que está tu cuerpo. – de nuevo resonó el carcajeo del monstruo y se detuvo en su avance, con los pies hundidos hasta los tobillos en el agua, cuyo nivel no dejaba de crecer. – Tantos años introduciéndote dentro de cuerpos débiles te han atrofiado el conocimiento, querido amigo. El cuerpo que yo poseo fue creado por Tumno, mi señor. Él nos dio una apariencia fuerte, de resistencia casi infinita, y el poder de modificar nuestro físico a nuestro antojo, e incluso de hacerlo desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo. Nuestro poder está íntimamente ligado a la fortaleza de nuestro cuerpo, y tú ya no tienes cuerpo, Orkan. Renunciaste a tu forma divina en el preciso momento en que poseíste al primer humano. Y con ello, renunciaste a tu máximo poder. – Orlog observó el rostro del Dewin, que no mostraba rastro de sorpresa ni de angustia. – Aunque parece que ya lo sabías. ¿No es así? – Silencio por parte del Orkan, que permanecía sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, observando atentamente los movimientos del Mörk y escuchando sus envenenadas palabras. - ¿O pretenderás hacerme creer que tu cuerpo no ha comenzado a agotarse desde el mismo momento en que comenzamos a luchar?

Con una nueva y macabra sonrisa, el monstruo retomó su lento avance hacia el Dewin, que le esperaba impasible. Sus pies avanzaban sumergidos en el charco de agua. La lluvia parecía ser conocedora de la épica y ancestral batalla que se estaba librando, y cubría sus cuerpos, empapándoles como siguiendo algún antiguo ritual de la naturaleza.

Pero de pronto, Orlog detuvo su avance y miró incrédulo a Orkan. Su sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció, dando paso a una mueca de sorpresa cuando, inexplicablemente, comprobó que no podía salir del charco. Un potente campo eléctrico rodeaba por completo la balsa de agua en la que caminaba provocándole descargas eléctricas cuando trataba de poner un pie en una zona más seca.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó sin encontrar las palabras, unas palabras que antes salieron a borbotones de su boca y ahora parecían perdidas en algún lugar desconocido.

El Mörk miró al Dewin, que le devolvía la mirada, pero aquella vez, el rostro de autosuficiencia lo tenía Orkan, y una sonrisa socarrona asomaba a sus labios. Orlog rugió y embistió brutalmente contra aquel invisible muro de energía que se había levantado frente a él, sin conseguir salir de la prisión en la que se encontraba. Las venas de su cuello se inflaron a causa de la locura que invadió la mente del monstruo y sus ojos brillaron como dos rubíes, al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, el Dewin le había encerrado dentro de un campo eléctrico mientras él había estado hablando.

El silencio de Orkan no significaba sumisión o aceptación de su propia derrota, simplemente estaba concentrado realizando un hechizo alrededor del borde del agua en la que se había adentrado sin prestar atención, al caminar.

- ¿Todavía sigues estando tan seguro de que acabarás conmigo, Orlog? ¿Crees de verdad que el poder de un Dewin solamente radica en su cuerpo divino? – Orkan se inclinó hacia delante para observar más profundamente los ojos del Mörk. – La mente, amigo mío, puede jugarte malas pasadas…

Un trueno resonó sobre sus cabezas. Orlog levantó la cabeza y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos al máximo.

Sobre ellos, en el negro cielo tormentoso, las nubes habían formado un enorme "maelstrom" que se abría sobre sus cabezas como otra fortuita puerta al infierno. Las negras nubes se habían juntado en un vórtice de oscuro vapor y se cernían amenazadoras brillando ocasionalmente a causa de los rayos que las atravesaban.

La risa de Orkan rompió el silencio entre los dos enemigos, y el sonido demoledor de la tormenta llegaba cada vez con más fuerza a sus oídos, mientras que las nubes perdían altura a la vez que giraban formando un tornado cuyo centro se situaba amenazadoramente sobre el Mörk.

- ¡Comprueba de una vez el poder del Dewin del Aire, Señor de la Muerte! – Exclamó Orkan.

Levantó sus manos al cielo en una plegaria en la que invocaba todo el poder de la naturaleza que podía controlar, y, en seguida, el vórtice de nubes negras que se había formado sobre Orlog comenzó a girar más y más deprisa, afilando su epicentro de forma amenazadora sobre la cabeza del Mörk. Antes de que a éste le diera tiempo de rugir de nuevo, un atronador relámpago escapó de entre las nubes directamente sobre él. La descomunal descarga le atrapó y conectó con el suelo, haciendo circular a través de su oscuro cuerpo una corriente eléctrica de millones de amperios acumulados por el Dewin.

El Mörk, inmóvil y estático como una pieza de cemento, experimentó el ardor que el voltaje entre su cabeza y sus pies le provocaba. Con las fauces fuertemente cerradas como si las tuviera soldadas, notó como el ataque del Dewin le destrozaba por dentro.

Orkan, trataba por todos los medios de no cortar la conexión de su hechizo con el enemigo, pese a que el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

Orlog tenía razón. Incluso Valas había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que los Dewin estaban demasiado "humanizados". A aquello se había referido, a la pérdida de poder que irremediablemente habían experimentado al vivir durante miles de años dentro de un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Sus poderes habían menguado tanto que ya no eran capaces de salir del cuerpo que habitaban si no mediaba la muerte del humano, y por supuesto, ya no poseían el poder de regenerar su propio cuerpo.

Apoyó la rodilla en el suelo y mantuvo el contacto visual con Orlog mientras le observaba experimentar uno de los más horribles castigos que un Dewin podía imponer. Pero sus fuerzas menguaban por momentos, y Orlog era demasiado poderoso para destruirle sin destruirse el propio Dewin antes.

Las fuerzas le fallaron y Orkan se desvaneció, cayendo pesadamente al suelo sobre sus dos rodillas y tratando de mantener el poco equilibrio que sus menguadas fuerzas le permitían.

El hechizo de Rayo se rompió, las nubes se extendieron uniformemente en el cielo, y en la tierra, el pesado cuerpo del Mörk cayó al suelo encharcado, con los músculos agitados por los espasmos que la prisión eléctrica del Dewin le habían provocado.

Los ojos llenos de odio de Orlog se posaron en Orkan, quien, profundamente debilitado, apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para no caer de bruces, y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Pese a tener el cuerpo completamente dolorido, Orlog se irguió de nuevo y se encaminó cojeando hacia el Dewin, que ya no le miraba.

Orkan sabía que era el fin. La oscuridad vencería finalmente a la luz. Ya no tenía fuerza. Había gastado hasta la última gota de su energía en aquel demoledor ataque, pero ya no había tiempo para más.

Orlog se acercaba a él para matarle, estaba seguro, no necesitaba mirar hacia allí.

Oía sus pasos, arrastrando uno de sus pies, y respirando entrecortadamente entre gruñidos llenos de rabia. El chasquido de su látigo de fuego le helaba la sangre.

Sus pasos, como anteriormente, resonaban en el suelo, salpicando de agua todo a su alrededor.

Ya casi podía sentir el aliento del monstruo en su piel.

Le tenía delante. Le sentía. Estaría recreándose con la visión de su rival derrotado antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Casi podía olerle. Sí, estaba seguro, efectuaría uno de sus ataques fulminantes, como el que le había visto hacer muchas veces antes, pero aquella vez tendría éxito. Casi podía imaginarle en su mente chasqueando su látigo y arrancándole la cabeza con él.

No quería abrir los ojos.

Cobardemente, no quería enfrentarse a la visión de haber condenado a muerte a toda la humanidad.

No quería ver llegar a la muerte.

Un súbito silbido cortó el aire frente a Orkan, y éste se encogió, esperando el contacto del látigo del Mörk en cualquier momento. Pero nunca llegó. El Dewin oyó un crujido de huesos antes de sobresaltarse por el terrible rugido de dolor que Orlog emitía muy cerca de él.

Orkan abrió los ojos, perturbado, y vio al demonio frente a él, con una flecha metálica atravesándole la mano derecha de parte a parte. El látigo de fuego había caído al agua, y evaporaba grandes cantidades del líquido elemento a causa de su calor, aunque sin llegar a extinguir las llamas que lo envolvían. La violencia del flechazo le había cortado los tendones y le había separado brutalmente el pulgar del resto de la enorme mano. La sangre salía a borbotones de la tremenda herida.

Orlog rugió como una bestia una vez más antes de girarse con los ojos nublados por la locura a buscar a su atacante.

Un conocido con una alborotada y sucia melena rojiza mantenía su mano derecha en alto, con sus dedos índice y corazón alzados, y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

- ¡Enfréntate antes conmigo, maldito monstruo! ¡Aún sigo en pie!

Orkan vislumbró con la mirada borrosa a su valiente guardián, en pie y plantándole cara a Orlog. Aunque su aspecto era bastante lamentable, parecía que el hechizo de curación que había un rato había efectuado sobre él había surtido efecto, por lo menos había recuperado el conocimiento, y no parecía muy magullado.

- Narik… Vete de aquí… - Murmuró Orkan, observándole con sus amarillos ojos cada vez más apagados. Un dejo de tristeza y abatimiento se había apoderado de ellos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y dejarte aquí sola? ¡Ja! – Exclamó el de ojos ambarinos, haciéndole una mueca de burla desde su posición. – Además, mientras tenga a estos dos, este bestia no puede hacerme nada. – concluyó el elfo, mostrándole sus dedos al Dewin y guiñándole un ojo. Orkan sonrió lastimeramente y rió de forma débil, antes de desvanecerse por completo y caer inerte sobre la roca en la que estaba. – ¡Arien! – Gritó Narik, alarmado.

- ¡Lo tuyo tiene fácil solución! ¡Te arrancaré esos dedos de arquero infame y te los meteré por el culo! – Exclamó el Mörk, escupiendo saliva negruzca al hablar.

- ¿En el infierno no os enseñan educación? Si que te has vuelto soez allí abajo… - murmuró el elfo, mesándose la barbilla.

- ¡DESAPARECE!

Orlog se arrancó la flecha de la mano y cargó un potente ataque de energía en su mano intacta que disparó hacia el elfo. Narik, reaccionó rápidamente y saltó entre las rocas para confundir al monstruo. Se escondió tras un monolito de piedra de más de 2 metros de alto, y se llevó la mano al costado.

Cerró los ojos. El dolor era terrible. La precipitada huída le había obligado a moverse demasiado deprisa y una tremenda punzada había sacudido su costado izquierdo, dejándole casi sin aliento. Trataba de controlar la respiración. Si tomaba mucha cantidad de aire, el pinchazo del costado era insufrible. Se tocó con la mano derecha y trató de no gemir por el dolor que el contacto le ocasionaba. Sí, estaba seguro, debía tener por lo menos 3 costillas rotas. El impacto contra el suelo que había sufrido cuando Orlog le había atacado con el látigo la primera vez había sido demoledor para su cuerpo.

- ¡Ja ja ja! – Oyó la risa de Orlog, al otro lado de la roca tras la que se ocultaba. – pronto iré a por ti. Pero primero he de terminar un asunto urgente…

Narik se puso en guardia. No le había gustado el tono de las palabras del monstruo. Se llevó la solapa de su casaca a la boca y la mordió con fuerza para aguantar mejor el dolor, antes de asomarse desde su posición con una flecha preparada en su arco.

De nuevo el monstruo se dirigía hacia Arien, esta vez más deprisa, con más decisión. Narik soltó su flecha, que rebotó en la fuerte coraza que formaban las escamas del cuerpo de Orlog, sólo franqueables en la palma de sus manos.

Con desesperación, Narik agarró de nuevo otra flecha de su carcaj y la situó raudo en su arco. Y disparó una flecha tras otra, y ninguna consiguió penetrar en la gruesa piel del monstruo.

Orlog rió, ante los intentos frustrados del elfo y levantó su mano izquierda hacia atrás con el dedo corazón levantado hacia Narik.

Ya estaba junto a Arien y levantaba su brazo para darle el golpe de gracia a la muchacha que ahora yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritó el elfo, saliendo de detrás de su parapeto y corriendo hacia el Mörk lo más rápido que sus maltrechas costillas le permitían.

Pero algo detuvo a Orlog de nuevo, y esta vez no fue una flecha. Sin saber de dónde había venido el ataque, el demonio recibió un brutal golpe que lo envió volando hacia unas montañas cercanas, incrustándole profundamente en la roca.

Narik se detuvo al ver al Mörk desaparecer en las montañas y se dejó caer al suelo por el dolor. Se llevó una mano al costado de nuevo y observó a la alta figura que se hallaba arrodillada junto a Arien y que en aquel momento la alzaba del suelo.

Sonrió. Y no detectó a otra persona que se hallaba parada junto a él, hasta que le sujetó del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Narik giró la cabeza para visualizar a quien pretendía ayudarle y vio a un extraño personaje de gran envergadura, con la cabeza rapada y con un tercer ojo en la frente que le sonreía inspirándole confianza.

El elfo le devolvió el gesto y se apoyó en su brazo para levantarse del suelo.

Por fin habían llegado los refuerzos.

…

…

…

- Llegó el momento de regresar, pequeña. – dijo el espectro, haciendo desaparecer la imagen frente a ellos dos.

Arien había sido testigo de la batalla de los dos fenómenos, y había visto el intento frustrado de Orkan de acabar con el Mörk. Asustada, había observado, impotente, cómo el monstruo se había acercado a su propio cuerpo, y cómo Narik había ganado tiempo al despistarlo. Pero lo último que había visto era a Orlog de nuevo frente a ella, y de nuevo alzando su potente látigo para poner fin a sus vidas, a la suya y a la de Orkan.

- ¿Regresar? – Preguntó Arien, sin comprender. - ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El espectro se acercó flotando un poco más a la muchacha.

- Nada debes temer. Orkan hizo todo lo que pudo y pronto volverá a este lugar. Tú deberás volver al exterior para enfrentarte a la realidad. – respondió el fantasma. Arien bajó la cabeza, resignándose a la pronta muerte que seguro estaba a punto de sufrir. – Sin embargo, no todo está perdido aún. – dijo enigmáticamente.

La chica alzó de nuevo la vista, y se encontró con la borrosa forma fantasmal que flotaba muy cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Arien.

- Tienes amigos poderosos, pequeña mía. – respondió el espectro. – Amigos que serían capaces de enfrentarse a la muerte por ti. - Arien abrió la boca en sorpresa. ¿Quería aquello decir que…? – Llegó el momento de regresar. – concluyó el fantasma.

Arien observó detenidamente la forma fantasmal que flotaba frente a ella como mecida por un desconocido e imperceptible viento, y entrecerró los ojos. Su voz le había sido familiar desde el primer momento que la oyó, y pese a ser un espectro sin rostro, no le había causado temor en ningún momento. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si siempre hubiera sabido de quién se trataba. Como si siempre hubiera conocido de su existencia en el fondo de su ser.

Porque ya sabía que el lugar donde se encontraba era su misma esencia. El rincón más recóndito de su mente. Aquel lugar era ella misma.

Y el desconocido espectro sólo podía ser alguien que la hubiera conocido profundamente. Alguien que la hubiera acompañado durante todos aquellos años y hubiera estado con ella en cada momento, aunque jamás le hubiera visto.

Arien alzó las cejas y dejó escapar un sollozo. Tapó su boca con las manos y observó al fantasma volverse nítido, para volver a contemplar aquellos ojos que tantas veces había echado de menos, que tantas veces había soñado con volver a contemplar.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó la muchacha, rompiendo a llorar.

El espectro se volvió tangible en aquel momento y los verdes ojos de Lilu la observaron con expresión de amor y tranquilidad. El fantasma abrió los brazos y recibió a su hija en un abrazo lleno de angustia, lleno de tristeza y de miles de cosas que jamás pudieron decirse, que jamás pudieron vivir juntas.

- Mi pequeña… - murmuró Lilu. Acariciaba el cabello castaño de Arien y la acunaba entre sus brazos como tantas veces había hecho cuando era una niña. El pecho de Arien subía y bajaba espasmódicamente a causa de los sollozos y enterraba el rostro en el cabello oscuro del espectro, que olía a humedad y a tierra, a lluvia y a bosque. – Te has convertido en una mujer maravillosa, cielo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! – sollozó Arien, sin separarse de ella ni un milímetro. – He soñado tantas veces con que volvía a verte, con que volvías a abrazarme… ¡Te he necesitado tantas veces, mamá!

El rostro de Lilu se ensombreció por la tristeza. Y separó un poco a su hija para mirar su rostro.

- Hija, yo jamás te abandoné. – le explicó. – Tú me hiciste perdurar en tu memoria, y gracias a ti no morí jamás. Siempre estuve contigo y te vi crecer, rodeada de tan buenos amigos.

Arien se separó del todo del espectro y la miró, aguantando el llanto. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dijo:

- Entonces no eres realmente tú. Eres un producto de mi imaginación.

Lilu miró a su hija con los ojos repletos de cariño y explicó:

- Yo soy lo que tú has conservado de mí. Soy el recuerdo que tú tienes de mí, hija. De este modo he podido estar contigo siempre. – El rostro de Lilu se contrajo por la amargura y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. – Pero ya no me necesitas más. Echaste a volar hace muchos años y cada vez necesitaste menos de mi recuerdo. Y no te lo reprocho. Así debe ser. – Lilu sonrió y acarició dulcemente el rostro de Arien. – Fuerte, valiente y decidida… Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija mía. - Arien volvió a abrazar a su madre fuertemente, como si fuera a esfumarse en cualquier momento. – Pero ahora debes volver ya. Es el momento de regresar.

Lilu se separó de Arien y alzó una mano, haciendo aparecer de nuevo la imagen con la que la muchacha había sido testigo de todo cuanto había pasado en el exterior. La imagen se aclaró poco a poco y alguien aparecía en ella, arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Arien, y llorando, desesperado. Su cabello lila se encontraba completamente empapado y la expresión triste de sus ojos le encogía el corazón.

- Le amas ¿verdad? – preguntó Lilu, dulcemente. Arien asintió con la cabeza, sin poder apartar la vista de la imagen desgarradora de Trunks de la que estaba siendo testigo. – Vuelve con él… Regresa a su lado… él te necesita.

…

…

…

Arrodillado junto al frágil cuerpo de Arien, Trunks comprobó que la muchacha no respondía a sus llamadas. Su cuerpo estaba frío, y su respiración era muy débil.

Levantó su torso con delicadeza y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Apartó el cabello empapado de su rostro para comprobar el estado lamentable en el que estaba la muchacha. Trunks se mordió el labio, preso de la impotencia. Arien tenía el labio partido y una fea herida en el nacimiento del cabello, que se le había ensuciado de barro al caer de bruces al suelo.

- Arien… - La llamó el saiyajin entre susurros, con la voz desgarrada. Acarició su cabello, tratando de peinarlo gentilmente. La muchacha permanecía con los ojos cerrados y no mostraba signos de volver en sí. – Arien, por favor. Respóndeme. – Insistió él, agitándola suavemente por los hombros.

Silencio y el suave repiqueteo de la lluvia en el suelo fue todo lo que Trunks obtuvo por respuesta. Apretó los dientes y sintió un calor intenso crecer dentro de sí. El cabello lacio del muchacho estaba empapado, al igual que el resto de sus ropas, y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Las limpió con rudeza y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Arien, sintiendo de nuevo la gélida temperatura de su piel y creyendo que su mundo, su vida, su futuro estaban a punto de desaparecer.

Sin Arien no había un mañana, no había un futuro. No quedaba nada.

Sujetó a la muchacha con delicadeza y la levantó del suelo, comenzando a caminar hacia donde Ten Shin Han había llevado a Narik. El elfo se hallaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el rostro desencajado por el dolor. Junto a él, Ten Shin, Yamcha y Krilin aguardaban la llegada de Trunks. Vegeta y Son Gohan vigilaban el campo de batalla, dispuestos a entrar en combate en caso de que Orlog emergiera de la roca para atacar de nuevo.

Trunks caminaba sin perder de vista el rostro de la muchacha, quien parecía sumida en el más relajante de los sueños, ajena a todo lo que acababa de pasar.

El semi-saiyajin llegó junto a sus tres amigos y observó al elfo duramente, antes de depositar a la muchacha en el suelo con cuidado. Sostenía su cabeza gentilmente, tratando de que no recibiera ningún golpe.

- Arien…

El muchacho volvió a intentarlo, la llamó de nuevo, con la voz suave y queda, tratando de conseguir que la chica abriera los ojos. Pero no funcionó.

Su estado era peor que cuando la atacaron los androides, y Trunks se sentía tremendamente culpable por haberla dejado en casa y no haberle permitido acompañarle. Miró fríamente al elfo, que se retorcía en el suelo a pocos pasos de allí. Quizás debía guardarle rencor por haber llevado a Arien hasta allí. O quizás debía perdonarle por haber protegido a Arien y haber hecho todo cuanto había estado en su mano por evitar que el monstruo la matara. Pero lo cierto era que el poder de aquel demonio les superaba con creces, y ni las certeras flechas de Narik habían podido hacer nada por evitar el daño.

Un ruido llamó su atención y volvió el rostro en dirección a su procedencia, descubriendo a Orlog saliendo de entre las piedras, luchando por liberarse de su prisión y buscando enfurecido a aquel que le había atacado por sorpresa.

El Mörk descubrió al pelilavanda y a Orkan, que ya no estaba a su alcance, y comprendió que aquel desconocido era quien se había interpuesto entre el Dewin y él.

Enfurecido, Orlog rugió con todas sus fuerzas y se impulsó de entre las piedras para atacar a Trunks.

Pero recibió otro ataque inesperado. Un golpe en el costado le desvió de su trayectoria y le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, donde antes de detenerse por completo, se puso de nuevo en pie para comprobar que el desconocido no estaba solo. Dos extraños más le cortaban el paso, uno de ellos no debía ser más que un adolescente, y el otro, pese a no tener mucha altura, aparentaba ser muy peligroso y le miraba con desprecio y altanería.

Trunks volvió a inclinarse sobre Arien y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Te pondrás bien. – susurró en su oído. – Te quiero…

El semi-saiyajin apretó los dientes y contuvo las lágrimas. Acarició de nuevo el cabello de la muchacha.

- Mmmmh….

Los párpados de la muchacha temblaron y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Gemía y parecía luchar por levantarse. Trunks tomó su mano y la besó, agradeciendo por dentro a quien fuera que protegiera la vida de Arien en los momentos más difíciles.

- Hola, pequeña. Estoy aquí, contigo. Todo va a salir bien. – Susurró el muchacho, muy cerca de su oído. - Los ojos de Arien se abrieron poco a poco y Trunks borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando comprobó que en lugar de ver el precioso verde que teñía los iris de la muchacha, era un inquietante color amarillo el que parecía brillar con luz propia en sus orbes. – Arien… - La llamó el chico, de nuevo. La contrariedad nubló el rostro de Trunks mientras observaba cómo la muchacha luchaba por deshacerse de sus caricias y trataba de apartarle. El chico se echó a un lado, cortésmente, sin entender el comportamiento de ella, ni comprender tampoco porqué sus ojos y su expresión habían cambiado tanto. Ya no era Arien. Sólo podía ser… - … Orkan – Dijo el muchacho, comprendiendo.

El Dewin giró el rostro para observar a quien le había llamado, y le miró largamente, con una extraña expresión en los ojos, como si tratara de recuperar algún recuerdo escondido en lo más profundo de su mente. Orkan alzó una mano torpemente y estudió con cuidado la textura de la piel del rostro de Trunks, su suavidad, la humedad que recorría su superficie. Observó su cabello, de color violáceo y lo tocó suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por toda su longitud. Trunks se dejaba hacer, bloqueado por completo por la sorpresa de no hallar a quien creía en el cuerpo de Arien.

Pero Orkan le sonrió, entrecerrando los amarillos ojos, y se giró para mirar al elfo, quien hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por no perder el conocimiento.

- Te debo la vida, querido amigo. No dudes que serás recompensado, cuando llegue el momento. – Orkan volvió de nuevo a mirar a Trunks, que guardaba silencio, escuchando las palabras que salían con majestuosidad de los labios de Arien. Orkan tomó fuertemente la mano del saiyajin entre las suyas y se incorporó con esfuerzo. Trunks se apresuró a ayudarle y cuando sus rostros estuvieron cara a cara, el Dewin se dirigió a él. - En ti delego ahora la responsabilidad de acabar con él, muchacho. Yo debo irme ahora, pero tú destrúyele, y permanece atento. Otros vendrán cuando él ya no esté… – Orkan le sonrió cálidamente y posó su mano en el rostro de Trunks de nuevo. – Es hora de regresar…

Y con aquellas últimas palabras, Orkan cerró los ojos lentamente y se desvaneció, sin borrar del rostro la sonrisa que le había dirigido al semi-saiyajin. Trunks le sostuvo rápidamente, para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo y comprobó que seguía respirando, algo forzadamente, pero aún estaba viva.

- ¡Arien! – gritó el chico, angustiado.

Orkan le había hablado a través del cuerpo de la muchacha y le había encomendado la misión de destruir al enemigo. Pero no entendía cómo se las habría arreglado Arien para invocar al Dewin. Quizás Orkan se había abierto paso en su cuerpo y le había arrebatado el control, deshaciéndose del espíritu de Arien.

El chico pensaba esa y mil teorías más mientras no dejaba de sujetar el cuerpo de su chica, ahora relajado y tranquilo.

Sacudió levemente sus hombros, pero supo que de nuevo se había desvanecido. Y supuso que esta vez no tendría solución.

Las energías de aquel menudo cuerpo se escapaban por momentos. Casi podía notarlo. Y no comprendía qué acababa de pasar.

Pero pese a que Vegeta y Son Gohan permanecían atentos a cualquier movimiento del Mörk, Orlog guardaba otro as en la manga. Hacía ya un buen rato que observaba y estudiaba en silencio a aquellos desconocidos que ahora le cortaban el paso hacia la victoria sobre su eterno rival. Eran fuertes, de eso no había duda, pero debía acabar cuanto antes con Orkan. Nunca había estado en superioridad de oportunidades frente al Dewin y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar.

Aquella vez la victoria sería suya, por fin. Y él sería el Mörk que desplazaría la balanza a favor de la oscuridad. Su señor se lo tendría en cuenta.

Orlog sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. El torso de Orkan se hallaba perfectamente visible desde su posición, y al contrario de lo que parecían pensar aquellos desgraciados, él no necesitaba acercarse para darle el golpe de gracia.

Miró fijamente a Orkan antes de lanzar con los ojos por sorpresa un rayo de energía roja intensa, que recorrió en décimas de segundo el espacio que le separaba del Dewin, y que, antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, atravesó el hombro derecho de la muchacha, muy cerca del pecho.

- ¡Noooo! – Gritó Trunks. El rostro aparentemente inconsciente de la chica se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. La sangre comenzó a brotar sin remedio y Trunks colocó su mano haciendo presión sobre la herida. – ¡Arien!

Vegeta se transformó súbitamente en supersaiyajin, se lanzó sobre Orlog y comenzó a intercambiar una serie de golpes llenos de rabia que parecían no acabar nunca. Sorprendido, el Mörk se defendía y bloqueaba cada impacto, percatándose de lo poderosos que eran aquellos extraños y de que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Pero en su concentración sonrió.

- ¡No podréis hacer nada! – Exclamó Orlog, eufórico, mientras Vegeta le atacaba una y otra vez. – ¡Orkan ha muerto ya! – Seguía gritando el demonio.

Son Gohan corrió hacia Trunks para ver el estado de la muchacha. Las manos de su amigo temblaban mientras se manchaban de la sangre que manaba de la herida. Gohan se arrodilló frente a él y taponó la parte trasera de la clavícula de Arien, el orificio de salida del rayo de Orlog.

- ¡Arien quédate conmigo! – gritaba Trunks, sin saber qué hacer. Sus movimientos eran nerviosos y rápidos, y lágrimas de rabia e impotencia salían de sus ojos.

La mano con la que taponaba la herida se rodeó de repente de una descarga eléctrica de color azulado, breve, pero lo suficientemente intensa para que Gohan la detectara. Pronto, más descargas parecidas recorrieron todo el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras su musculatura se contraía en violentos espasmos. Trunks apretó los dientes tratando de resistir las lágrimas, y unos cuantos mechones de pelo comenzaron a elevarse sobre su cabeza.

La respiración del guerrero se transformó en un gruñido que resonó más y más fuerte, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Vegeta y Orlog que detuvieron su enfrentamiento para mirar a Trunks. El cuerpo del medio saiyajin emitía una luz muy intensa en breves intervalos de tiempo, y su musculatura parecía aumentar por momentos.

Trunks miró a Gohan con sus ojos de color verde y sin rastro de pupilas en ellos. Él sabía que sensación que le embargaba, el extraño fenómeno que estaba experimentando en cualquier momento podría estallar, y le dijo:

- Encárgate de ella, Gohan. Tápale la herida, intenta que no sangre, por favor.

El pelilila depositó el cuerpo de Arien en los brazos del adolescente, quien, en seguida comenzó a hacer lo que su amigo le había pedido. Gohan miró a Trunks, sin poder borrar el asombro de sus ojos. Él era el único que sabía lo que le estaba pasando al muchacho. Él era el único que había experimentado el dolor y la rabia que actuaban como catalizadores. Observó a Trunks levantarse del suelo, mientras decenas de descargas eléctricas recorrían sus piernas y sus brazos. Su cabello se dividió en mechones rubios cada vez más finos, y su musculatura temblaba.

Trunks se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Orlog a paso lento pero firme. Sus pasos salpicaban en el suelo mojado y en su rostro se veía marcada la furia que el demonio había despertado en él.

Gohan levantó a Arien del suelo y alzó el vuelo, mientras Krilin se esforzaba en tapar la herida de la chica, lamentándose que la cosecha de semillas del ermitaño se hubiera terminado. Entretanto, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha ayudaron a mover a Narik a un lugar bastante más alejado, junto a la nave que Arien había estrellado hacía unas horas.

- ¿Qué demonios le está pasando a Trunks? – preguntó Yamcha a sus amigos, ahora más alejados.

Gohan presionaba firmemente el pecho y la espalda de la chica. Ya casi no sangraba, pero Arien había perdido mucha sangre ya. El color de su piel era cada vez más pálido. Con gesto de preocupación alzó la mirada un momento, para posarla en el muchacho del futuro que se acercaba al monstruo con paso firme.

- Está a punto de lograrlo. – respondió, con tono tranquilo.

- ¿De lograr el qué? – volvió a preguntar Yamcha, sin lograr apartar los ojos de su poderoso amigo.

- El nivel 2 de un supersaiyajin.

…

…

…

Orlog le miraba con absoluta repulsión y parecía estar calculando el poder que aquel desconocido poseía. La lengua viperina del Mörk salió de su boca y lamió sus fauces, en un gesto de provocación.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Preguntó Orlog, inmóvil y gigantesco en su sitio, mientras no dejaba de observar al semisaiyajin que se acercaba lentamente.

- Yo soy quien va a acabar contigo. – Respondió Trunks con voz grave.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza, alzando el mentón con orgullo, antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina al monstruo y cederle el privilegio a su hijo de acabar con aquel maldito demonio.

Trunks vio a su padre por el rabillo del ojo alzar el vuelo y dirigirse a algún lugar tras él mismo, supuso que junto a Gohan y los otros. No había un honor mayor para un saiyajin que un igual reconociera su supremacía y le cediera un enemigo. Aquello había significado un gesto de respeto por parte de Vegeta hacia Trunks.

Sin dejar de caminar, los pensamientos martilleaban su mente sin cesar. Arien significaba todo por lo que él había luchado, en ella se reunían todas las razones de su existencia. En su apocalíptico mundo, con el futuro incierto que les esperaba, ella era la que le daba fuerzas, ella era quien le hacía sentir vivo.

Todo aquel tiempo tratando de alcanzar el siguiente nivel de supersaiyajin había sido en vano.

En aquel momento toda la rabia que Trunks tenía contenida estalló. El cuerpo del saiyajin comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente y su rostro mostraba el cambio que se estaba produciendo en su interior. Las rocas colindantes y los putrefactos cuerpos de los Moradores esparcidos por la llanura comenzaron a flotar, elevándose del suelo y volando disparados hacia direcciones opuestas a la posición del muchacho. La misma tierra se hundió bajo sus pies, quebrándose, y unas potentes descargas eléctricas comenzaron a atravesar su cuerpo. Los iris de Trunks pasaron del verde al azul celeste. Las venas de su cuerpo se inflaron y su musculatura aumentó considerablemente. El rubio cabello del muchacho se separó en mechones más finos y se erizó completamente.

Todo aquel tiempo su energía se había mantenido escondida en lo más profundo de su ser, negándose a salir, ocultándose a causa de los muchos miedos que Trunks tenía. Ahora lo comprendía, no conseguía transformarse porque tenía miedo de hacer daño a Arien. El hecho de pensar que la muchacha podía sufrir algún daño era suficiente para paralizarle y evitar su transformación.

Necesitaba algo que hiciera estallar toda la energía que había en él, canalizándola hacia el exterior, liberándola por fin. Y aquel catalizador era el mismo motivo que le paralizaba, la misma Arien. Eso era en esencia lo que la muchacha era para él, el mecanismo de activación de todo su poder saiyajin, de sus instintos más primarios. Por ella sería capaz de destruir montañas enteras. Sería capaz de atravesar el universo o de entrar en el corazón del mismísimo infierno. Por ella volvería a enfrentarse a todos y cada uno de los enemigos que su padre, son Goku y él mismo ya habían derrotado.

Porque sin ella él no era nada.

Sin ella la vida no merecía la pena.

* * *

><p>Falta muy poquito ya para el desenlace de esta historia. Pero mucho me temo que aún quedarán un par de sorpresas por ocurrir ^^.<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	35. Un milagro

_Pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar. **  
><strong>_

_Estos meses de verano estoy trabajando también por las tardes y lo cierto es que tengo mucho trabajo. He de buscar huecos para escribir, y eso contando que me sienta inspirada._

_Este capítulo me ha costado bastante enfocarlo, desde el punto de vista narrativo, ya que hay muchos cambios de escena y me ha sido complicado ordenarlos para que la historia se sucediera correctamente._

_Por cierto, quien me tiene en el Facebook habrá visto que escribí un trocito para abrir boca y que preguntaba algo sobre un niño. Hubo quien contestó y hubo quien no se atrevió pero me lo dijo por mail. Ahora veremos qué sale de todo esto._

_Disfrutad del capítulo ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35 - ...Un Milagro<strong>

Después del encuentro con su madre, todo se volvió negro. Tuvo la extraña sensación de flotar por el interior de un túnel en el final del cual brillaba una tenue luz. El sonido de la lluvia comenzó a llegar poco a poco a sus oídos, y sus ojos se iban adaptando a la luz.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir la lluvia de nuevo caer sobre su cara una horrible punzada en el hombro casi la hizo desvanecer de nuevo. Durante un instante que creyó una eternidad, aguantó el dolor y apretó los dientes, sin saber si aquella horrible sensación era realidad o fruto de su delirio.

Invadida por la angustia, se mantuvo estática, con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como alguien la levantaba del suelo y una presión muy dolorosa en el hombro donde hacía sólo un momento había notado como si se le clavaran un millón de agujas. Casi no se atrevía ni a respirar.

"No hables…", se repetía, una y otra vez. "No lo hagas".

El dolor era intensísimo. Creía que si abría la boca para decir algo, para tomar aire o si permitía tan solo que le temblaran los labios, proferiría un grito desgarrador que la sumiría de nuevo en la más profunda de las inconsciencias.

Y no quería caer de nuevo. No quería dormir. Necesitaba despertar, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el dolor y el cansancio que la mantenían en aquel estado de sueño.

Seguidamente sintió cómo la volvían a dejar en el suelo, y unas voces familiares muy cerca que conversaban, con tono exaltado:

- Está a punto de lograrlo.

- ¿De lograr el qué?

- El nivel 2 de un supersaiyajin.

Luchó por abrir los ojos. Luchó contra el ardor que le quemaba el hombro y que se extendía hacia su pecho. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por incorporarse del suelo. Pero la energía que creía estar recuperando se le escapaba por momentos.

Y ya no pudo seguir luchando... …

* * *

><p><em>- Arien, acércate…<em>

Arien despertó en un lugar completamente diferente. Parecía una tranquila ciudad o quizás un pueblo grande, rodeado de montañas y de campos verdes.

Se levantó del suelo y observó a su alrededor. El sol brillaba con fuerza y podía oír la conversación que un grupo de personas tenía no muy lejos de allí.

Se acercó a una verja cercana y abrió la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo tras de sí.

Comenzó a caminar a través de un hermoso prado, verde, con maravillosos árboles alzándose hacia el cielo, enormes, y flores por doquier, que teñían el lugar como una explosión multicolor. En el centro de aquel prado se alzaba una casa, una enorme vivienda pintada de blanco y con la típica forma esférica de los inmuebles de la época. La muchacha siguió caminando, con sus pies descalzos sobre la fresca hierba, los cuales no emitían ningún sonido. La brisa alborotaba sus cabellos y refrescaba su piel, azotada por el sol. Debía ser verano, o quizás los últimos días de la primavera. Sea como fuere, el jardín irradiaba vida, pájaros e insectos alborotaban la tranquilidad de aquel espacio con sus cantos y sus vuelos alocados.

Cazar insectos era precisamente lo que hacía un pequeño niño que no debía tener más de 5 años y que había llamado la atención de la ojiverde. Se acercó sigilosamente a él, y, aunque en el lugar sólo estaban ellos dos, el muchacho no parecía haber notado su presencia.

- Ya verás Willy, los curaremos a todos. – Decía alegremente el muchacho, hablándole a un cachorro que le acompañaba y que observaba sus movimientos meneando la cola. – Los dejaremos en una caja de cartón, tranquilos y con comida, y los curaremos. Así no pueden valerse por sí mismos.

El niño agarró un enorme escarabajo azulado, al que le faltaba media patita, y lo observó detenidamente, acercando el bicho a su cara. Arien se acercó algo más a él. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que el niño no podía verla, de que era invisible para él. Y curiosamente, aquel hecho no le extrañaba en absoluto. Desde aquella distancia tan corta, la chica podía apreciar mejor sus facciones. Tenía los ojos azul mar y el cabello rebelde y negro como el azabache. Graciosas pecas cubrían su nariz, dándole un tono ligeramente tostado. Con el ceño fruncido, el pequeño se agachó y desenroscó la tapa del frasco de cristal que había a sus pies, introduciendo con cuidado al gigantesco escarabajo en su interior, y evitando que alguno de los demás insectos atrapados se le escapara.

- ¡Gohan!

El pequeño se giró rápidamente hacia la voz que se acababa de escuchar, mientras escondía tras de sí el frasco lleno de bichos. Arien levantó la cabeza hacia la casa, de donde había venido el grito, y vio que una mujer de mediana edad, con los cabellos color zafiro, se acercaba al pequeño con paso firme, mientras limpiaba sus manos en el delantal que llevaba. Arien se quedó sin aliento. Aquella mujer era Bulma, la Bulma de su propio tiempo. Su aspecto estaba más cuidado, se había cambiado de peinado y usaba maquillaje. ¿Aquello quería decir que había vuelto? Entonces ¿dónde estaba Trunks? ¿Y… había escuchado bien el nombre de aquel niño…?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a buscar una explicación válida para aquello tan extraño que le estaba sucediendo, Bulma se plantó junto a ellos, y, sin reparar en Arien, colocó sus brazos en jarras, observando con enfado al pequeño de ojos azules.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo la mujer, golpeando repetidamente la fresca hierba con la punta de su pie.

- Yy… ¿Y bien… qué? – Contestó inocentemente el niño, aún con el tarro escondido a sus espaldas. El cachorro se acercó a Bulma, contento, y colocó sus zarpas delanteras sobre las piernas de la mujer. Ella le acarició la cabeza, haciéndole un mimo y en seguida le hizo bajar para volver a centrarse en el niño.

- ¿De nuevo estabas cazando bichos para metérmelos en casa? – Le acusó la peliazul. El pequeño abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente. – Enséñamelo. – le ordenó ella. El muchacho bajó la cabeza, derrotado, y le mostró lentamente y con desgana el tarro de cristal lleno de bichos con "minusvalías", mientras se mordía el labio inferior, apartando la mirada.

Bulma chasqueó la lengua, y resopló.

- Gohan, te he dicho mil veces que dejes a los animales tranquilos, ¡y que no metas bichos en casa! Se pueden escapar e infestar las habitaciones. ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

Arien, se frotaba las orejas, no estaba segura de haber oído bien de nuevo el nombre del niño…

- Pero yo puedo curarlos ¡sé que puedo! - El pequeño bajó la cabeza, triste. Bulma se agachó delante de él, y le sonrió.

- No me cabe la menor duda, pero creo que deberías esperar a ser más mayor para tener más conocimientos aún, imagínate que te equivocas… podrías matar alguno de estos animales, y estoy segura de que eso no te gustaría nada. – El pequeño meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, en negación. - Ahora, lo que tendrías que hacer es observarles en la naturaleza. Aprender de ellos en libertad. – Gohan levantó la vista y fijó sus tristes ojos azules en los de Bulma. Ésta se levantó y alborotó su cabello. – Vamos, libera a esas pobres criaturas y entra en casa. Hace mucho calor y no quiero que cojas una insolación. Además aún no has merendado, y pronto vendrán tus padres a recogerte. – La peliazul comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, seguida por el cachorro, mientras que el niño dudaba unos instantes en hacerle caso o no. – Gohaaan, no me hagas repetírtelo… - le amenazó suavemente, Bulma.

Gohan, resopló y chutó unas briznas de hierba, arrancándolas del suelo. Seguidamente comenzó a desenroscar la tapa de su frasco de bichos.

Arien le observaba en silencio. El niño dejó caer sobre el césped su colección de "enfermitos", suspiró y comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Su mirada brillante, llena de determinación y su manera de fruncir el ceño, adorablemente amenazadora le resultaban extrañamente familiares, y de pronto el niño exclamó:

- ¡Ya voy abuela! ¿Hay zumo de naranja?

El pequeño se introdujo corriendo en la casa y dejó a una Arien estupefacta y echando raíces en su sitio.

- ¿Abuela? – Se preguntó Arien, incrédula.

_- ¡Arien, acércate!_ – La misma voz de hacía un rato volvió a resonar en el lugar. En medio de su incredulidad, Arien giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando a quien la llamaba, pero no logró descubrirlo.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó ella, a media voz y con desconfianza.

_- Aléjate de ese lugar y dirígete hacia la oscuridad._ – Respondió la voz, sin contestar a sus preguntas.

Arien dirigió una última mirada a su alrededor y descubrió un punto entre los árboles en el que predominaban las sombras, demasiado oscuro para ser de día. Sin saber porqué, sus pies la llevaron hasta allí sin hacer más preguntas, algo extraño en ella, pero, si extraña era la voz y su mandato, extraño era aquel lugar que no conocía. Y ya no sabía en qué confiar y en qué no. Simplemente seguía sus instintos.

Entró en la espesura y caminó algunos pasos. Pronto, la oscuridad la rodeó, escondiendo la salida de aquellas tinieblas, y Arien sólo pudo escuchar su propio aliento. Ya no oía los pájaros, ya no veía el sol, ni siquiera notaba la hierba bajo sus pies. Un suelo duro y regular había sustituido el blando pasto bajo sus pies desnudos, y ella observaba a su alrededor, expectante.

Y entonces comenzó a hacer memoria. Conocía aquel lugar. Hacía sólo un rato, su madre le había hablado allí mismo. Buscó a su alrededor, esperanzada por encontrarla de nuevo, pero no la halló. En su lugar, una pálida figura encapuchada apareció de repente. Su piel era de color perlado, y una túnica larga de un material que parecía muy suave la cubría por completo.

A esas alturas, Arien ya no temía nada. Acababa de recordar que estaba presa en su subconsciente, de modo que todo lo que viera, lo generaba su propia imaginación. Esa era la única explicación posible a las visiones que acababa de tener.

Se acercó a la pálida figura y se situó justo delante de ella.

_- No te alejes de aquí._ – le ordenó el desconocido. – _Pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas y oigas lo que oigas, no te alejes de mí._

Arien se puso rígida como una piedra cuando vio a la tenebrosa figura levantar las manos hacia ella. La figura colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra sobre su hombro. Una aguda punzada de dolor atravesó su hombro derecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y obligándola a acuclillarse en el suelo.

La figura encapuchada la siguió en sus movimientos y se arrodilló frente a ella, con sus manos firmemente apoyadas en el cuerpo de Arien.

_- Vivirás._ – Afirmó la encapuchada figura.

Y Arien cerró los ojos, al tiempo que su dolor crecía de forma aterradora, desplazándose hacia su pecho, y obligándola de nuevo a aguantar la respiración para no gritar.

* * *

><p>La lluvia no dejaba de azotar la llanura del pantano, enfangándolo todo. Había comenzado a oscurecer y el cielo parecía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Las nubes de tormenta convocadas por Orkan se habían extendido un poco y ahora cubrían toda la llanura, y no parecía que fueran a despejarse.<p>

El guerrero dorado aguardaba tranquilo y expectante ante el demonio. Orlog se relamió, estudiando a su nuevo oponente en la lucha, y sonrió, burlón. El nivel 2 del supersaiyajin era magnífico, y a la vez aterrador. Trunks sentía no sólo que su fuerza había incrementado, sus sentidos se habían agudizado también, y le parecía que el tiempo se había ralentizado. Sentía que podía moverse mucho más rápido y que los demás lo hacían más lentamente.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, Orlog se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre Trunks, que detuvo el golpe sin inmutarse. El monstruo dirigió entonces un rápido ataque sobre el guerrero, que se defendió sin problemas, comprobando la asombrosa fuerza y velocidad que Orlog poseía. Parecía mentira que un monstruo con semejante envergadura tuviera aquella agilidad y velocidad. Pero las de Trunks eran aún mayores y se anticipaba a los movimientos de Orlog con facilidad. Con cada golpe, con cada movimiento, el nuevo poder del saiyajin parecía aumentar más y más, y su velocidad también. Pronto fue capaz de predecir los golpes de su adversario y esto puso muy nervioso a Orlog, que intentaba golpearle sin éxito.

Trunks rió entre dientes, divertido por la cara de consternación del demonio.

- ¿Acaso te parece gracioso? - rugió Orlog.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, sí. Bastante. - Trunks volvió a esquivar elegantemente y sin esfuerzo otra de las demoledoras patadas que Orlog le lanzó.

* * *

><p>Gohan permanecía junto a Arien, asustado. Del modo en que la chica sangraba, apostaría cualquier cosa que tenía una arteria perforada, y de ser así, poco podrían hacer por ella.<p>

Estudió la localización de la herida. Si no recordaba mal, en sus apuntes de ciencias había visto que justo por aquel lugar pasaba la arteria subclavia. Se mordió el labio y miró el rostro de su amiga. Sus labios comenzaban a amoratarse y sus mejillas estaban pálidas. Las cuencas de sus ojos se teñían de un color oscuro por momentos.

Krilin también estaba siendo testigo del cambio físico que la chica estaba experimentando. Su respiración era pesada y ruidosa. Además estaba completamente empapada y tenía el cuerpo frío como el hielo.

Preocupado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Nadie llevaba nada que pudiera servirle a la chica de abrigo, y de haber sido así, ya estaría completamente empapado.

- Gohan, abrázala. – dijo el cabeza rapada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado el niño.

- Si la abrazas le traspasarás calor de tu propio cuerpo. ¡Se está congelando! ¡Si no muere desangrada lo hará de hipotermia! – le explicó Krilin.

Gohan entendió entonces a qué se refería su amigo. Se sentó en el suelo y colocó a Arien sobre sus piernas, acercándola a su propio torso sin dejar de taponar la herida. Gohan la abrazó protectoramente y pudo sentir lo que Krilin le acababa de decir, el cuerpo de la chica estaba congelado.

Permaneció en aquella posición durante minutos que se hicieron eternos, mientras observaban la batalla que Trunks y el monstruo estaban librando.…

* * *

><p>De pronto, el saiyajin le propinó una serie de fuertes golpes y patadas, que desequilibraron al enorme monstruo, pero que no lograron debilitarlo.<p>

Trunks se puso serio. Le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y no había conseguido aturdir siquiera a su enemigo. Había lanzado aquel ataque para comprobar algo que había temido desde el principio. Se había dado cuenta de que aquel demonio estaba cubierto totalmente por unas escamas duras como el diamante que lo protegían de cualquier daño.

Debía encontrar la manera de vencer al monstruo. Orlog debía tener algún punto débil.

En medio de su ataque, observó la mano derecha del monstruo. Ya había notado que el demonio evitaba atacar con aquella mano, pero aún así sus capacidades no parecían haber menguado. Su mano derecha estaba destrozada, seguramente por el flechazo de Narik, pero lo peor era que no parecía experimentar dolor de ningún tipo, o bien, no lo exteriorizaba. En medio del ataque, Trunks observó detenidamente la negra palma de sus manos, y comprobó que justo allí no tenía escamas. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Orlog. Su cara también estaba acorazada. Trunks, frunció el ceño. Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que había imaginado.

El demonio, frustrado, expulsó fuego por las fosas nasales y consiguió zafarse del ataque del saiyajin para alejarse unos metros, consiguiendo así una pequeña tregua que aprovechó para recuperar el látigo de fuego, que todavía desprendía vapor al contacto con el agua encharcada. Con el látigo de nuevo en su mano izquierda, Orlog sonrió amenazadoramente, y su arma volvió a incendiarse en llamas, ardiendo furiosamente.

El demonio se giró sobre sí mismo para encarar rápidamente al saiyajin látigo en ristre, y lo chasqueó hacia el guerrero, que, aún sin esperarse aquel súbito ataque, pudo defenderse y cubrirse con el brazo, en el que el látigo de fuego del Mörk se enroscó, abrasándole la piel.

Orlog sonrió, su plan había surtido efecto. Aquello era lo que había estado buscando, debilitar aquel guerrero dorado provocándole dolor. El Dolor del Fuego Eterno. Como había supuesto, Trunks había subestimado su poder y sus habilidades, y Orlog estaba seguro de que Trunks pararía el ataque en lugar de esquivarlo.

Con el látigo del monstruo apresando fuertemente su brazo, el saiyajin experimentó en su piel una sensación que jamás había sentido. Un increíble dolor le recorría el brazo y le impedía moverlo, trasladándose también al resto de su cuerpo.

Orlog rió, haciendo aumentar las llamas que cubrían su látigo, mientras se desplazaba rápidamente hasta Trunks. El saiyajin, que no era capaz de moverse, tal era el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, encaró valientemente al monstruo, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Orlog le propinó entonces una serie de golpes tremendos, contra los que Trunks no podía hacer más que cubrirse como podía.

* * *

><p>Arien cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Parecía que poco a poco el dolor iba remitiendo. Aquel extraño silencio se evaporó y fue sustituido por un ruido, parecido al de un televisor que ha perdido la señal analógica. Algo la aferraba firmemente y la mantenía inmóvil, y era una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar. Enfadada intentó mover los brazos, pero los tenía entumecidos.<p>

El dolor había disminuido de forma asombrosa. Ahora se sentía con fuerzas de tomar aire profundamente y abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, ya no encontró al encapuchado delante de sí. En su lugar encontró un rostro conocido muy cerca del suyo. Los ojos negros estaban fijos en algún punto en la lejanía y la abrazaba traspasándole su calor, para reconfortarla.

Arien sonrió ligeramente, dándose cuenta entonces de lo débil que estaba. Apenas si podía mover la comisura de sus labios para curvarlos en una sonrisa.

- … Gohan. – Murmuró bajito. El muchacho se sobresaltó y la miró, incrédulo.

- No puede ser… - Dijo el niño, prácticamente para sí. - ¡Arien! – Exclamó el chico.

El resto de amigos se giraron y vieron el milagro. El cuerpo casi cadáver de Arien les miraba y les sonreía.

- ¡No puede ser posible! – gritó Krilin, arrodillándose junto a ellos. – ¡Arien! ¡Estás consciente!

- … Sí – Contestó ella, débilmente.

- ¿Cómo puede estar consciente después de una paliza así? – Se preguntó Ten Shin Han. Yamcha, que no salía de su asombro, sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y observar en silencio y con la boca abierta, a la muchacha, que gemía de dolor.

Gohan retiró unos milímetros la mano del hombro de la chica, y vio, asombrado, que la herida estaba abierta, pero que no sangraba. Además, en el interior, la carne había comenzado a regenerarse.

- … ¡Increíble! – Dijo el chico. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Arien. La muchacha había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y tiritaba de frío. Gohan elevó su ki y se transformó en Supersaiyajin, acercando de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica al suyo propio.

- … Gracias – susurró ella.

Al parecer, no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p>Pese a tenerle firmemente sujeto con su látigo de fuego y torturarle con un dolor imposible de describir, Orlog no conseguía golpearle de pleno en ningún punto vital. Y aquello exasperaba al demonio de tal modo, que acortó la distancia con su enemigo para golpear desde más cerca.<p>

Pero la aproximación de Orlog permitió a Trunks, en medio de su dolor, encontrar el punto débil del demonio acorazado. Justo cuando Orlog le estaba propinando una larga serie de puñetazos en las costillas, Trunks abrió un ojo a medias, y vio ante sí el torso del monstruo, y justo en medio de su pecho, entre sus clavículas, la piel oscura y brillante como la de una serpiente parecía relucir, llamando la atención del saiyajin.

Trunks retrocedía ante los envites de Orlog, que sonreía al observar que ganaba terreno sobre su enemigo. Esto aumentó la confianza del demonio, que detuvo su ataque unos segundos.

- No debiste subestimar al Mörk de la Muerte – dijo el demonio acorazado. – Un simple humano no puede vencer a los señores del infierno, así está escrito, y así ha sido siempre.

Se dispuso a retomar su ataque con una nueva patada, pero Trunks sujetó con firmeza el tobillo izquierdo de Orlog, que, impotente, comprobó que no podía zafarse de la presa que el saiyajin ejercía sobre él. El demonio rugió y lanzó un rodillazo contra Trunks, que éste bloqueó con el mismo brazo en el que el látigo del monstruo aún permanecía enroscado. Orlog se hallaba imposibilitado. Con una mano inservible, el látigo sujeto en la otra, y una pierna apresada, no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar zafarse.

Trunks sonrió.

- Tú eres quien no debió subestimarme a mí. – Sin soltar al monstruo, se concentró en medio del terrible dolor que sentía en su brazo. El saiyajin elevó su ki, envolviendo su cuerpo en un aura dorada y desintegró el látigo de fuego de Orlog, dejándole con las manos vacías.

El demonio, retrocedió, turbado por cómo habían cambiado los acontecimientos. Se habían cambiado las tornas y ahora era Trunks quien se acercaba a él. El saiyajin se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él y se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo al oído que provocó que los ojos del demonio casi salieran de sus órbitas.

- Yo NO soy un simple humano. - Dijo Trunks.

El saiyajin le propinó un tremendo golpe seco en el cuello con sus dedos extendidos a modo de cuchillas antes de que el demonio pudiera hacer nada por defenderse. Orlog se quedó inmóvil, y sus ojos rojos como rubíes permanecieron abiertos de par en par.

El brazo de Trunks atravesaba el cuello del monstruo de parte a parte.

Trunks retiró su brazo del cuerpo moribundo de Orlog, y éste cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. La sangre negra del demonio comenzó a salir a borbotones de su herida, y, desde el suelo, en un último esfuerzo el Mörk gorgoteó:

- … Q… ¿Quién eres tú?

Trunks, que permanecía impasible junto a su enemigo, le miró con desprecio antes de contestarle.

- Soy un saiyajin. El príncipe de los saiyajins.

Orlog se convulsionó una última vez, temblando en el suelo. Y por fin, dejó de moverse.

La lluvia siguió golpeando el enorme cuerpo inerte del semi-dios, mientras Trunks le observaba.

Por fin, suspiró, relajando su musculatura y volviendo a su estado normal. El cabello le cayó, de nuevo violeta y empapado, sobre los ojos, y sin darse tiempo a nada más, se giró para emprender el vuelo velozmente hacia el lugar desde el cual sus amigos habían estado observando la pelea.

Aterrizó junto a Gohan, que había permanecido junto a Arien en todo momento. Estaba en estado de supersaiyajin y la cabeza de la muchacha descansaba sobre su pierna.

Trunks se sorprendió cuando vio a Arien consciente. Parecía realmente un milagro. Pese a ello, Gohan aún mantenía su mano taponando su hombro, preocupado, y trataba que la muchacha no se moviera.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? – Comenzó a preguntar el chico.

- No tenemos ni idea, Trunks. Pero mírala. Se está recuperando por momentos. – Murmuró Yamcha.

Trunks se arrodilló junto a ellos y les sonrió. Arien dirigió su mirada hacia el saiyajin y le devolvió la sonrisa, agotada pero feliz.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías. – murmuró la muchacha. Aquellas palabras la hicieron toser, y las convulsiones de la tos aún le provocaban más dolor. Trunks, preocupado, se inclinó sobre ella, esta vez serio.

- ¡No hables! – Le dijo - ¡No gastes tu energía inútilmente! Vamos Gohan, - dijo, dirigiéndose al moreno - llevémosla al hospital.

Trunks comenzaba a levantar el cuerpo de la muchacha del suelo cuando la chica comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar. Asustado, el chico la volvió a depositar donde estaba, con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Gohan, y entre los dos, trataban de sujetarla para que no se moviera.

- ¡¿Qué le está pasando? – preguntó Ten Shin Han.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Comenzó a decir Vegeta. El resto de guerreros le miraron y comprobaron que el Príncipe se hallaba inmóvil con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo sin vida del Mörk, que comenzó a brillar de forma extraña y a elevarse del suelo.

A su vez, Arien comenzó a gritar como si algo le quemara dentro del cuerpo, como si estuvieran arrancando una parte de ella. Desesperado, Trunks desviaba la vista del cuerpo de Arien al del Mörk y de nuevo al de la muchacha, impotente, y sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Un destello envolvió todo el cuerpo de Orlog, ocultándolo de la vista de los guerreros, y cegándoles durante unos instantes. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos de nuevo, comprobaron que Orlog había desaparecido y, en su lugar, una brillante esfera luminosa flotaba en el aire.

Pero ahora era Arien la que comenzaba a elevarse del suelo.

- ¡No! ¡Arien, NO! - Gritaba Trunks, intentando sujetarla. Los brazos de su padre le rodearon, impidiéndole tocar a la muchacha.

- ¡Estate quieto y observa! – le dijo su progenitor. Un nudo en el estómago de Trunks luchaba por salir de su cuerpo y el muchacho no podía más que mirar a Arien retorcerse de dolor mientras su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire.

De pronto, un resplandor iluminó todo alrededor de Arien y la chica volvió a gritar. El aura brillante que rodeaba su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más intensa en su pecho, y una esfera de luz emergió de aquel punto, llevándose con ella el resplandor que había rodeado a Arien, y elevándose aún más en el aire.

Arien comenzó a descender suavemente, y Trunks se zafó del agarre de su padre para sujetarla mientras caía. La muchacha lloriqueaba, a causa del dolor que acababa de experimentar, pero parecía que se encontraba bien, y estaba consciente, eso era lo principal.

Trunks se dejó caer de rodillas, suspirando aliviado, al comprobar que la muchacha estaba viva. Por un momento pensó que le iba a ocurrir lo mismo que a Orlog, y las fuerzas le acababan de fallar. El cuerpo del saiyajin temblaba.

- ¡Mirad! – exclamó Piccolo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Krilin, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

La esfera brillante que acababa de salir del cuerpo de Arien y la que había sustituído a Orlog se acercaron una a la otra y se fusionaron con un potente destello. En seguida, la esfera resultante comenzó a tomar forma humana. Pronto, todos pudieron ver a una figura cubierta por una túnica blanca, de un material parecido a la seda. Una capucha cubría su cabeza. La brillante aparición, descendió suavemente hasta el suelo, y posó grácilmente sus pies desnudos en él.

Los guerreros Z, que permanecían en silencio, se pusieron en guardia cuando la figura comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. El desconocido lo notó, porque se detuvo a observarles desde debajo de su capucha y alzó las manos, blancas como el yeso, hacia la tela que cubría su cabeza.

Retiró la capucha de su cabeza y se descubrió el rostro. Se trataba de una mujer de una edad difícil de definir. Sus facciones eran jóvenes pero parecían portar el peso de muchos años de vida. Tenía el cabello largo y negro y la piel de color perla. Los labios, pálidos, permanecieron en silencio mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

Los guerreros observaron ahora sorprendidos a la dama que permanecía de pie ante ellos. Sus iris eran amarillos y refulgían con un brillo vivaz y amenazador. Pese a su aspecto frágil, aquellos ojos imponían respeto, y todos a su alrededor lo notaron instantáneamente.

Trunks, que había permanecido observándola en silencio, se atrevió a separar sus labios para pronunciar su nombre.

- … Orkan.

La dama blanca dirigió sus amarillos ojos hacia el semi-saiyajin y sonrió abiertamente por primera vez.

_- Lo has hecho muy bien, joven guerrero._ – Murmuró con un tono de voz pausado y relajante, acompañado de un extraño eco. – _Sabía que lo conseguirías._- Añadió la Dewin.

Orkan caminó unos pasos más, cual bailarina, y se arrodilló junto a Trunks, que la miraba estupefacto.

La Dewin se inclinó entonces sobre Arien, quien abrió los ojos pesadamente y los focalizó en el blanco rostro de la diosa. La muchacha sonrió a duras penas y alzó una mano hacia ella. Orkan observó su gesto y tomó la mano que Arien le ofrecía.

- Muchas gracias, Orkan. Me has salvado la vida. – Murmuró la ojiverde.

_- No. Gracias a ti, por liberarme de mi eterno encierro._ – respondió dulcemente la Dama.

- ¡No hables, Arien! ¡Hablar te debilitará! – dijo Trunks, preocupado.

Orkan escudriñó el rostro de Trunks y retiró la mano que sujetaba la de Arien, para alejar al guerrero.

- Apártate de ellas, Trunks. – Le aconsejó Piccolo. El chico, dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza hacia la Dewin, sin moverse ni un ápice.

_- Confía en mí._ – susurró ella. El saiyajin dudó unos instantes antes de depositar la cabeza de Arien cuidadosamente en el suelo y apartarse a no mucha distancia, a observarlas, preocupado, desde su nueva posición.

Orkan dirigió su atención a la muchacha que permanecía dolorida en el suelo mojado. Observó su herida, que ya no sangraba, y dirigió sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, magullado por los golpes de Orlog, que ella misma no había sentido en su momento, y extenuado por el cansancio. La dama extendió sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha y cerró los ojos, mientras pronunciaba una plegaria.

_- Que la gracia que me ha sido concedida cure tus heridas_.

Un resplandor emergió de las manos de Orkan en dirección al cuerpo de Arien y se prolongó durante unos instantes. En seguida, el rostro de la chica pasó del dolor a la serenidad, y Orkan retiró las manos de su cuerpo y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Arien, pestañeó un par de veces, gimiendo. De pronto, como dándose cuenta de algo importante, se incorporó de golpe, asustando a Krilin que había estado muy cerca observando todo, y arrojándole al suelo.

- ¡Estoy bien! – exclamó la chica. – ¡Estoy bien!

- Menos mal… - murmuró una voz a su espalda.

Arien volteó en el suelo y se encontró con sus queridos ojos azules, más atormentados que nunca antes. Trunks estaba arrodillado, completamente empapado y mirándola con gesto de preocupación. Sin poder evitarlo, la barbilla de la chica comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Se enderezó deprisa y se lanzó en los brazos del saiyajin, que cayó de espaldas con un quejido, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Perdóname, perdóname! ¡No debí decirte todo aquello! ¡Soy una estúpida, Trunks! ¡Perdóname! – Todo el sentimiento de culpa que Arien había llevado consigo desde que se separaron aquella tarde salía ahora a borbotones de sus labios, sin poder detenerse.

Con la muchacha fuertemente aferrada a él y tumbada sobre su pecho, el saiyajin miró a su alrededor y se sonrojó, tratando de liberarse de la presa que Arien ejercía sobre él.

- Arien, vas a ahogarme… - murmuró, riendo nerviosamente. Arien se separó de él y vio el rubor en su rostro. Levantó la vista y comprobó que todos les observaban, algunos, como Yamcha o Krilin, riendo, burlones.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó ella, contagiándose de la vergüenza de Trunks. Las ganas de abrazar a Trunks le habían hecho olvidar por completo que no estaban solos.

Los muchachos se separaron y se pusieron de pie. Trunks aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a Orkan.

- Gracias por curar a Arien, Orkan. - La Dewin asintió con la cabeza y observó su antebrazo, lleno de quemaduras y abrasiones, y, sin decir nada, se acercó a Trunks y le tocó un instante en aquel punto, haciendo desaparecer las heridas de su brazo. – Vaya… - dijo el muchacho, estudiando la piel de su brazo, en perfectas condiciones. – … Gracias.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo. – comenzó a hablar Krilin. – La herida de Arien había cortado una arteria principal, por eso perdía tantísima sangre. De hecho creo que no soy el único que pensaba que se nos iba… - Gohan le miró, consternado, y luego a Arien. Era cierto, todos habían pensado que la muchacha moriría en pocos minutos con semejante pérdida de sangre. – Pero en cambio, dejó de sangrar, y ¡volvió en sí! – Continuó Krilin - Y no logro entender cómo ha sido posible. ¡Ha sido como un milagro! – exclamó el cabeza rapada.

- De hecho, creo que Orkan ha tenido bastante que ver en ese asunto, ¿verdad? – observó Arien, guiñando un ojo a la Dewin. La pálida mujer sonrió. En efecto, Orkan se había introducido de nuevo profundamente en el cuerpo de Arien y la había protegido, cerrando su herida desde dentro e impidiendo que cayera inconsciente. La había mantenido adormilada y había tratado de que no se despertara para que no sintiera el dolor, pero esto no había resultado. La voluntad de Arien era demasiado fuerte y había vuelto en sí antes de tiempo.

Un quejido sordo llamó la atención del grupo, y alguien se agitó en el suelo. Arien abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió, feliz, antes de abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo que yacía retorciéndose de dolor sobre el suelo mojado.

- ¡Arien, Arien, ten piedad, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No, no, NOO! – exclamó Narik, con la voz ronca. Pero no pudo evitar que la chica se arrojara sobre él, aunque con más cuidado del que había supuesto, así que no le hizo daño. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le sostuvo entre sus brazos cariñosamente. El arquero suspiró aliviado y abrió un ojo para mirar a la ojiverde. – No me des esos sustos ¿quieres?

- Calla tonto. – susurró Arien. Y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla que casi deja sordo al pobre elfo. – Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría aquí. – Narik dejó escapar una risilla sorda y cerró el ojo.

- Por supuesto, los elfos también hemos tenido nuestro momento de gloria hoy… - El rostro de Narik se ensombreció, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa, y volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando al oscuro cielo. - … igual que las hadas.

Arien trató de reconfortar a su amigo acariciándole el brazo, pero sabía cuánto dolor debía estar experimentando Narik. Ellyon había sido su compañera de batallas, su amiga, su confidente, durante más de 20.000 años.

Era una gran pérdida para ella también. La pequeña hada le había dado la confianza en sí misma que la chica había perdido con su primer contacto con los Moradores, y había conseguido que Arien se enfrentara a sus miedos más profundos, y los venciera. Había sido una buena y gran amiga.

_- No todo está perdido, aún, Narik._ – murmuró junto a él la relajante voz de Orkan. La Dewin alzó sus manos y se concentró en el cuerpo del arquero, sanando sus huesos rotos y sus heridas. Arien sonrió cuando Narik se incorporó por sí mismo, sonriéndole a la Dewin. – _Pero recuerda, que la batalla no ha terminado aún._

Vegeta puso atención en las últimas palabras de la Dewin y aguzó el oído, igual que Piccolo.

Gohan se acercó a las mujeres y preguntó:

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

La dama se puso en pie, majestuosa, caminó unos cuantos pasos, alejándose unos metros del grupo.

_- Orlog y yo somos el mismo ser ahora. El bien ha absorbido al mal. Y al unirnos en uno solo, el sello que mantenía preso a Tumno se ha roto. Pronto vendrá, intentará salir del Infierno. Lo sé. Le siento. Y también vendrán los otros, mis hermanos, los tres Mörk._

De pronto, un temblor de tierra comenzó a sacudir la llanura del pantano, haciendo que Arien perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo encharcado.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó la muchacha. Levantó la cabeza y vio a todos sus amigos dirigiendo la vista hacia el agujero del que había salido Orlog y los Moradores. – No… No me digas que… Otra vez no. – gimió en un murmullo.

_- Ya no puedo permanecer aquí. Debo ir a buscar a Valas y explicarle lo que está pasando. En cuanto me vea, dejará de ser un peligro para Arien y el resto de Dewins podrán liberarle. Necesitamos a Valas. Necesitamos que destruya a Tumno._

Un nuevo temblor de tierra y un rugido ensordecedor emergió del agujero, junto con un pútrido líquido negro, inundando todo a su alrededor. Los guerreros Z, seguros en un punto más elevado, observaban el espectáculo, preocupados.

_- Ya ha comenzado_ – continuó Orkan. La túnica de Orkan comenzó a flotar, movida por un extraño viento que provenía del propio cuerpo de la diosa – _Debo marcharme ya. Confío en vosotros para que detengáis el avance de los Mörk y de Tumno. Si no lo hacéis destruirán todo y sumirán el planeta en las tinieblas._ – Orkan miró fijamente con sus ojos amarillos a Trunks y exclamó. - _¡Tú puedes con él! ¡Tú eres el elegido, Trunks Briefs! ¡Detén a Tumno hasta que llegue Valas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

Orkan desapareció en medio de un resplandor y quedaron los guerreros Z siendo testigos del horrible espectáculo del pantano. Unos gritos desgarradores provenientes del interior del agujero les puso en guardia a todos.

Arien sentía que aquello iba a superarla con creces. Sabía que saliera lo que saliera del agujero, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Ella volvía a ser una humana normal. Ya no tenía a Orkan y podía resultar herida con facilidad. Pero algo la mantenía inmóvil en su sitio, sin conseguir moverse.

- ¡Muchachos! – Gritó Krilin. – ¡Están a punto de salir!

- ¡Hay que moverse ya! – Exclamó Piccolo.

El guerrero verde alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia el agujero, seguido de cerca de Gohan, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha. Vegeta dudó un instante y se giró hacia su hijo.

- ¡Vamos, Trunks!

Y seguidamente despegó tras el resto de guerreros.

Trunks, corrió unos cuantos pasos para darse impulso antes de emprender el vuelo cuando un grito le detuvo.

- ¡Trunks!

El muchacho se giró para encontrarse a Arien que corría hacia él. La chica le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y enterró el rostro en el pecho del saiyajin.

- Arien, estaré bien. – La chica alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa arrebatadora del ojiazul, que irradiaba seguridad y confianza.

- ¡Prométemelo! – Dijo ella, golpeándole suavemente con el puño.

- Te lo prometo. – dijo Trunks. - Tú y Narik alejaos de aquí tanto como podáis. Este lugar es peligroso ahora. – Arien bajó de nuevo la cabeza y apoyó la frente en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. – Escúchame – dijo él, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. - Arien, confía en mí, no pasará nada, te lo prometo.

- Pero… ¿Y si no vuelves? ¿Y si no lo consigues? ¡No podré soportarlo! – Exclamó ella, a punto de romper a llorar.

- No pierdas la esperanza Arien. Recuerda todos los años que hemos pasado juntos y sobrevivimos en medio de aquel infierno. Nunca perdimos la esperanza de cambiar el mundo, algún día. – El chico se inclinó más ante ella, para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Recuerdas aquella palabra que escribimos en la máquina del tiempo, _"Hope"_? ¿Recuerdas porqué lo hicimos?- Arien asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo hicimos porque estábamos seguros de que todo saldría bien, y que vendrían tiempos mejores. – Contestó ella, casi en un susurro.

- Quiero que la tengas en mente, y que repitas en tu cabeza una y otra vez "tengo esperanza". – Trunks tomó el rostro de Arien entre sus manos, dulcemente y la miró a los ojos, muy cerca, fijando sus penetrantes zafiros en las esmeraldas de ella. - Hasta ahora yo no sabía nada, pero al fin lo he entendido: yo sólo vivo por ti y porque tú lo haces posible, y así ha sido siempre. Mi esperanza eres tú. Mi vida y todo el mundo que consideraba míos, la tierra, el cielo, absolutamente todo, te pertenece. Yo soy tuyo, y lucharé por ti hasta el final. No tengo nada que temer. Continuaré queriéndote siempre, y no permitiré jamás que nada malo te ocurra. Si he de morir por ti, que así sea.

Trunks besó fugazmente a Arien y se separó de ella para dirigirse volando a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del infierno, ante la que Vegeta, Son Gohan, Krilin y todos sus amigos se hallaban esperando la salida de sus antiguos enemigos.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡Truuuuuunks! – Arien gritaba desesperada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas corriendo detrás del saiyajin hasta que dio un traspiés y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Quiso levantarse para seguir corriendo pero Narik llegó a su lado y la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le escapara. - ¡Suéltamee! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No puedo perderle! ¡TRUUUUUUNKS!

Los guerreros flotaban en el aire formando un círculo alrededor de la oscura Puerta del Infierno. Trunks, realizó su transformación de máximo nivel con facilidad en cuanto llegó junto al grupo.

- ¡Por fin una batalla que merece la pena! – Exclamó Vegeta, observando orgulloso a su hijo transformado en supersaiyajin de nivel 2. Trunks le sonrió y se volvió hacia Son Gohan, también en su transformación de máximo poder. El pequeño le sonreía, ávido por comenzar la batalla, como todo buen saiyajin.

- Krilin, Yamcha, será mejor que vosotros no intervingáis. – aconsejó Piccolo, sin perder de vista la Puerta. Los aludidos le observaron en silencio. - Ya habéis visto el poder que tenía Orlog. No creo que estos sean inferiores. – explicó el namekiano. – Creo que será mejor que volváis a la torre sagrada e informéis a Kami Sama y a Enma Daio Sama que Orlog ha desaparecido. A pesar de todo él era quien apresaba las almas oscuras con su látigo y las encerraba en el infierno. Sin nadie que haga su función, Enma Daio puede tener problemas.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Krilin - yo tampoco creo que podamos ser de mucha ayuda. – El cabeza rapada dirigió una rápida mirada a Yamcha, que le asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su aprobación.

Ambos amigos iniciaron el vuelo en dirección a la torre sagrada, sin rebatir los argumentos de Piccolo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que los dos terrestres eran conscientes de la diferencia de poder que les separaba de sus compañeros de batalla, y si a Trunks le había resultado difícil derrotar a Orlog, ninguno de los dos tendría posibilidades de conseguir la victoria ante ningún Mörk, y menos ante Tumno.

Y por fin, una enorme forma oscura comenzó a emerger lentamente del agujero que conducía al Infierno, acompañado de otras 3 figuras más pequeñas. Caminaban despacio y con los pies hundidos en el fango negro.

El Dios del Infierno era como un gigantesco demonio con cuernos envuelto en llamas, sin rostro reconocible. A su lado las tres figuras se mantenían inmóviles. Una de ellas, un humanoide de color blanco, y con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, reía mientras observaba a los guerreros frente a él. Otro de los Mörk con la piel escamosa y oscura y con los globos oculares completamente negros miraba sin expresión a aquellos desconocidos que les hacían frente, y el otro, parecido a una fiera peluda que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras, gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos amenazadoramente.

Allí estaban. Por fin daban la cara Sikdom, Krig y Sicro, los 3 Mörks de La Plaga, La Guerra, y El Hambre, respectivamente.

- ¡Me pido al perro!– dijo Gohan, contento, haciendo su elección.

- Trunks, encárgate tú del gigante. El paliducho es mío. – dijo Vegeta.

- El de piel de serpiente dejádnoslo a nosotros. – añadió Piccolo, refiriéndose a Ten Shin Han y a él mismo.

- De acuerdo. – murmuró Trunks, mirando a Tumno con el ceño fruncido. El demonio rugió con rabia y resopló, deseoso de comenzar la batalla por el destino del mundo. Trunks le dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras hacía crujir su cuello inclinando la cabeza a ambos lados y dijo, - Que empiece el espectáculo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero no demorarme mucho en el siguiente, más o menos ya he encontrado la manera de organizar mi tiempo de modo que espero actualizar antes del mes de Agosto.<em>

_Y... Si. El niño forma parte de una de las cientos de paranoias de Arien. XD_

_Trunks está dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de proteger a Arien. Ya lo ha conseguido una vez, pero ¿será capaz de detener a Tumno el tiempo necesario? Y ¿qué tan poderoso es el Dios del Infierno?_

_¿Conseguirá Narik controlar a Arien, o deberá golpearle la cabeza con una piedra para que no se le escape? XD_

_Lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Besos**_

_**Syad**_


	36. Héroes

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. El trabajo no me permitía escribir y la inspiración parecía haberme abandonado. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, compartiendo con vosotros un nuevo capítulo de mi historia.

Este es uno de los más largos, y uno de mis preferidos. El desarrollo de la historia y cómo se han sucedido los acontecimientos es algo de lo que estoy realmente satisfecha.

Espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mí. ^^

Disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

><p>Cuando los cuerpos de guerreros y demonios colisionaron unos con otros, un sonido parecido a un trueno retumbó en la hondonada del pantano. Parecía que algo había resquebrajado la tierra por dentro y que luchaba por romperla en mil pedazos.<p>

El suelo se agitó bajo los pies de Arien, que se sujetó a la casaca de Narik para no caerse, la mirada fija en las alturas como si de ese modo pudiera enviarle su escasa fuerza al medio saiyajin, que luchaba como un titán contra aquel monstruo horrible envuelto en llamas.

Los ambarinos ojos de Narik recorrían el cielo, ágiles, centrándose en cada una de las batallas que se estaba librando simultáneamente.

- Debemos salir de aquí. - murmuró de repente, sin dejar de observar a los experimentados guerreros, sintiendo al decirlo que la presa que la muchacha hacía sobre su casaca se cerraba más aún.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí, Narik. - sentenció ella. El elfo centró su atención sobre la muchacha. Arien no era capaz de vislumbrar la batalla. Sus ojos no estaban entrenados para seguir movimientos tan rápidos, pero con el estruendo de cada golpe bloqueado, la muchacha daba un respingo, y su rostro se teñía de preocupación.

- Arien. Debes hacerme caso ahora. - Insistió Narik. - Si nos quedamos aquí corremos el riesgo de salir malheridos. Estamos demasiado cerca de ellos, y ahora no está Ellyon para crear su barrera.

La mano del elfo se posó suavemente sobre el hombro de ella, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero lo único que consiguió fue un brusco movimiento de rechazo para evitar ese contacto y la mirada llena de resentimiento de ella.

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! - Replicó ella, negándose una vez más. - Escúchame, si tantas ganas tienes de poner pies en polvorosa, hazlo. Yo no seré quién te lo impida. – Narik la miró con gesto sorprendido. No era capaz de entender la reacción de ella. - Compréndelo, no puedo irme de aquí cuando Trunks se está jugando la vida allí arriba. No... ¡No puedo!

Arien agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, frustrada. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Trunks y a los muchachos, absolutamente nada, y aquello la exasperaba. Era plenamente consciente de que el poder de sus amigos y de sus contrincantes superaba con creces todos los límites conocidos por los humanos.

Ella era simplemente una hormiga, un insecto.

Como cuando se enfrentó a los androides para salvar a sus amigas. "Pero aquella vez fue diferente" pensó ella. Sí, no sabía por qué, pero aquella vez tuvo asumido que moriría por salvar a sus semejantes, pese a no haber sido muy fuerte su relación, y aquel sentimiento de certeza en su propia derrota la empujaron a asumirla y a hacer lo impensable.

Pero, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar y con sus amigos frente a semejantes colosos como adversarios, la joven no podía aceptar que no pintaba nada allí y que debía irse, correr por su vida, antes de que la lucha comenzara a destruir el escenario de la batalla.

Arien se mordió el labio, y con los ojos vidriosos miró al pelirrojo junto a ella. Su guardián había sido muy cortés y simplemente se estaba preocupando. El pelirrojo sólo quería ponerla a salvo, y pese a sus dudas, Arien sabía que sin él no conseguiría ni siquiera escapar de allí.

Narik le sonrió levemente y tomó su mano, para emprender la retirada hacia las montañas rocosas que se alzaban con contorno suave tras ellos.

...

...

...

El guerrero de cabellos lilas, ahora en su fase 2 de supersaiyajin, comenzaba a ver difícil aquella batalla. Sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas. El enfrentamiento frente a frente con intercambio de golpes no estaba dando resultado alguno. Tumno no parecía fatigarse. Más que un enemigo de carne y hueso parecía un espectro cuya etérea energía no se acababa nunca.

Los azules ojos del semisaiyajin pestañearon deprisa. La sangre que resbalaba por su frente se había introducido en ellos y le molestaba. Pero no podía bajar la guardia, ni podía dejar de golpear.

Era la batalla por el más fuerte. La batalla más igualada que había luchado jamás.

Debía efectuar un cambio de estrategia. Aquella no le llevaba a ninguna parte.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a dos pequeñas figuras correr por la encharcada llanura en dirección a las montañas que enmarcaban el lugar. "Ya era hora, Narik" pensó el joven. Había estado vigilando la posición de Arien y Narik en todo momento, dispuesto a abandonar la batalla y dirigirse allí rápidamente para bloquear cualquier ataque que pudiera rebotar hacia ellos.

Ahora ya podía pensar con claridad y centrarse completamente en la batalla.

Fijó su vista en el demonio en llamas y justo antes de que éste le propinara un golpe en el estómago, Trunks desapareció en el aire y apareció rápidamente a la espalda del monstruo. La patada que le propinó envió a Tumno a toda velocidad hacia la llanura anegada por la lluvia. Otra muestra de la ultra velocidad del supersaiyajin le situó en el punto de impacto de Tumno contra la tierra, dispuesto a enviarle de nuevo a las alturas. Pero un rápido cambio de posición del demonio mientras caía le hizo sospechar que algo no iba bien, y fue Tumno quien desapareció en aquel momento, justo antes de impactar contra los puños del guerrero, dejándole sorprendido y estático en su lugar, antes de aparecer tras Trunks y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le hizo estrellarse contra una pared rocosa cercana, y quedar enterrado bajo el desprendimiento que el impacto provocó.

...

...

...

- ¡¿Has oído eso?!

- ¡Cómo no voy a oírlo! ¡Si parecía como si la montaña se estuviera derrumbando! – Contestó Narik a una Arien fuera de sí.

La joven giró sobre sus pasos y corrió cuesta arriba, hacia la vertiente montañosa que acababan de dejar atrás. Se encontraban ya descendiendo la montaña rocosa, alejándose de la llanura. Las rocas y la orografía de la montaña les separaba de la vista del campo de batalla, pero aún así, la explosión que se había escuchado había hecho temblar el suelo, y algunas rocas se habían desprendido, obligándoles a detenerse en su huída y a ocultarse tras una enorme roca que les hizo de escudo ante los proyectiles rodantes que se precipitaron ladera abajo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – exclamó el elfo, situándose rápidamente delante de la muchacha.

- ¡Voy a ver qué ha pasado! ¡Trunks podría estar en peligro! – Contestó ella.

- ¿Y cómo crees que vas a ayudarle tú?

Arien cerró la boca ante la victoria obvia de Narik. No tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que quería asegurarse de que a Trunks no le había pasado nada, antes de huir con el elfo.

- Solo quiero verle una vez más, Narik. Solo ver que está bien... Por favor.

La chica bajó la cabeza y el elfo se mordió el labio. No debía dejarla ir, pero conocía perfectamente lo tozuda que podía llegar a ser. Si no se aseguraba de que el saiyajin estaba aún en pie podría darle muchos problemas en el descenso.

- Escucha: yo soy mucho más rápido que tú. Subiré hasta la arista y echaré una ojeada. Yo miraré si Trunks aún está en pie. Pero quiero que tú te ocultes tras esta roca hasta que yo vuelva. Podrían producirse más desprendimientos. ¿De acuerdo?

Arien levantó la vista y dirigió su brillante mirada al pelirrojo que se sonrojó levemente al verse observado de forma tan intensa. La joven asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente y retrocedió de nuevo hasta el parapeto rocoso, desde donde dirigió un gesto de ánimo al elfo, que suspiró antes de dirigirse de nuevo, ágilmente, al punto más alto de aquella colina.

Narik subía casi sin esfuerzo, esquivando pequeñas piedras que caían rodando, y muy pronto se encontró en la cima.

- Que tenga que verme en esta situación... Manipulado como un vil muñeco... ¡Bah! ¡Hace de mí lo que quiere! – Mascullaba el elfo mientras se situaba tras un pequeño parapeto de tierra mojada.

Las cuatro batallas continuaban sin tregua. Aunque la principal, la del rey de los demonios, se encontraba en un extraño _"stand by"_. Tumno, inmóvil, observaba desde el cielo un lugar que antes fuera una montaña y ahora sólo era un montón enorme de rocas. Ahí debía estar enterrado el saiyajin, se temía el elfo, malas noticias para su protegida. Muy malas.

Narik frunció el ceño y se limpió un inexistente sudor de su mentón con el dorso de la mano. Miró atrás y divisó una cabellera castaña, sucia y despeinada que se asomaba levemente desde detrás de la enorme roca.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te muevas de ahí detrás, Arien! ¡No asomes la cabeza, burra! ¡Si se cae otra roca te va a descalabrar! – Berreó el elfo. La joven acababa con su paciencia.

- ¡¿Ves a Trunks, sí o no?! – Le contestó la muchacha en el mismo tono.

- ... Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Le estoy viendo ahora! – Mintió el elfo, apartando sus ojos de los de la joven. Se le daba muy mal mentir a la gente que quería. – Por Valas, Narik, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – susurró entre dientes. Y luego gritó hacia Arien: - ¡Voy a acercarme un poco más, a quién no veo es a Tumno! ¡Tú quédate ahí! ¿Entendido? - Una breve sacudida de la cabeza despeinada le corroboró que su mandato había sido escuchado. – ¡¿Quieres bajar la cabeza, pesada?! ¡Como vuelva y te encuentre fuera de tu sitio te lanzaré una piedra a la cabeza yo mismo!

La cabeza de Arien se escondió tras la roca ipso-facto y el elfo se levantó y comenzó a acercarse cual felino a la zona de batalla. Si Trunks se encontraba ahí abajo ahora estaban en minoría. Los Mörk serían apoyados por Tumno y todo podría tener un final de lo más trágico. – Espero que mis flechas sirvan de nuevo contra algún Mörk, eso podría despistarles y darle tiempo a Trunks a salir de ahí. – Murmuró el pelirrojo elfo, sacando una flecha de su carcaj y preparándola en el arco. – Pero si no lo consigue a tiempo, será el fin de todos nosotros.

...

...

...

Tumno dirigió su colérica mirada hacia los contrincantes de sus Mörk. Las tres batallas se habían detenido, expectantes todos de lo que había podido pasar con Trunks, enterrado bajo una montaña de rocas.

- ¡Trunks! – Gritó Gohan, sin dejar de vigilar de reojo a su peludo oponente. Ninguna respuesta recibió por parte de su amigo. El adolescente frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con rabia.

A él precisamente era a quien observaban unos ojos envueltos en llamas. Tumno sabía que aquel muchacho y su anterior contrincante eran los más poderosos del grupo. Si les eliminaba primero, los demás serían pan comido, y ya no habría impedimentos para hacerse con el control de la Tierra.

El gigantesco demonio levantó lentamente un brazo, con su dedo índice apuntando al hijo de Goku, y sonrió, al igual que el resto de los Mörk.

- ¡Maldito seas! – Gritó el joven semisaiyajin. Su poder explotó furiosamente, arrojando al suelo a Sicro, el Mörk licántropo, con quien había estado luchando hasta aquel momento.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, ni esperar un segundo más, Gohan se abalanzó sobre Tumno, que le esperaba con calma en el mismo lugar, y comenzó otro encarnizado intercambio de golpes, en el que la furia del pequeño saiyajin parecía tener ventaja. Tumno retrocedía poco a poco, sin dejar de estudiar los movimientos de Gohan.

Apenas unos golpes bastaron para que Gohan se encontrara de repente en inferioridad de condiciones, y el puño envuelto en vivas llamas de Tumno le arrojó violentamente al suelo anegado de lluvia y barro, donde abrió un cráter que pronto se inundó de agua.

Tumno sonrió. Sólo un golpe más, uno con toda su fuerza y utilizando el Fuego Eterno, y Gohan sería historia, como Trunks. Pero algo se acercó a toda velocidad hacia él, y tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar el impacto. Una flecha pasó rozando su ardiente cabeza.

El demonio gruñó. Sabía perfectamente de dónde había procedido aquella flecha.

Dirigió su mirada abajo, hacia la llanura que terminaba en un terraplén por el que hacía un rato le había parecido ver desaparecer a dos seres. Y le vio. Miró al ojo ambarino que le enfrentaba estoicamente, antes de que su arco disparara otra flecha, que esta vez, se clavó en su hombro.

- ¡Narik! ¡Lárgate de aquí! – Gritó Piccolo, mientras sacaba a Gohan de la charca.

...

...

...

¿Narik?

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Había oído el nombre de Narik?

Si le había visto sacar a Arien de allí...

- Maldito elfo... – murmuró Trunks entre dientes, dolorido. – Uuuuh...

Trató de moverse. Los brazos le pesaban y un suave hormigueo le recorría las piernas. Dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre la piedra de nuevo y cerró los ojos. El cabello violeta descansaba lacio sobre la superficie. Había perdido el estado de supersaiyajin 2.

Había recibido cientos de veces ataques parecidos a aquel, pero ninguno había sido tan demoledor y tan doloroso como el de Tumno. ¿Cómo era posible? Tumno no sólo era fuerza bruta. Le había subestimado.

El demonio controlaba el Fuego Eterno, capaz de quitar la vida sólo con tocarle. Y podía utilizarlo a voluntad durante la batalla. Trunks recordaba fugazmente el cuerpo de Tumno ardiendo aún con más intensidad justo antes de propinarle aquel golpe que prácticamente le había dejado KO bajo aquella montaña de rocas.

- ¡Maldito elfo! – Gruñó el hibrido de nuevo, y sus ojos volvieron a refulgir como dos zafiros.

Debía recuperar su estado de máximo poder antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

...

...

...

No había habido más desprendimientos. Arien esperaba paciente tras la gigantesca roca, tal y como Narik le había ordenado. Pero, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ¿Porqué no volvía el elfo? Le había dicho que iba a ver qué pasaba con Tumno, porque no lograba avistarle, pero ¿por qué aquel súbito silencio?

No se oían golpes, y no había rastro de su guardián. Todo ello le daba mala espina, muy mala espina.

La joven resopló, dudando entre seguir escondida o subir hasta el borde de la ladera para ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ... Sólo será un vistazo. Sólo eso... Luego volveré corriendo aquí, y Narik no tiene porqué enterarse... – Murmuró la muchacha, auto-animándose a romper las normas.

Dicho y hecho. Arien salió de la seguridad de la parte trasera de la roca y se acercó agazapada hasta la cima de la ladera. Su estilo distaba mucho en ser tan ágil, rápido y elegante como el de su guardián, pero al cabo de unos minutos llegó arriba.

Arien asomó la cabeza para observar la situación.

...

...

...

Tumno, impasible, arrancó la flecha de su hombro, y Narik disparó otra más mientras retrocedía, la cual impactó en el otro hombro del monstruo.

La exasperación de Tumno le hizo resoplar y romper la flecha que sostenía, antes de arrancarse la segunda y hacer lo mismo con ella.

El elfo tenía el brazo rápido y, pronto, una lluvia de flechas se dirigió a Tumno, quien esquivó unas cuantas, paró otras, y permitió que se le clavara el resto.

El carcaj de Narik se vació, y el valiente guardián arrojó su preciado arco a un lado y empuñó su fina espada ante el poderoso demonio, que se reía del atrevimiento del pelirrojo, acompañado de sus Mörk.

Tumno levantó la mano, y de sus dedos extendidos comenzaron a avivarse las llamas. Una bola incandescente se formó frente a su mano, y Narik supo que aquel era su final.

Pero entonces...

- ¡Detén tu Llama, Señor del Infierno! ¡Es a mí a quien debes enfrentarte!

Rodeada de una poderosa luz, una silueta se interpuso entre Tumno y Narik, bloqueando el ataque del demonio y provocando una gran explosión justo delante del elfo.

Narik se arrojó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, y cuando levantó la vista, no pudo más que suspirar de alivio.

Por fin, Valas había acudido en su ayuda. Y junto a él, los Dewin, sus hermanos y las hermanas de Ellyon.

- ¡Hemos acudido lo antes posible! – Exclamó Stol, el hermano moreno de Narik. Los tres elfos se acercaron rápidamente a su pelirrojo hermano, suspirando aliviados al comprobar que había salido ileso del ataque. Una fuerte mano se posó sobre el hombro de Narik y éste se giró a mirar a quien le tocaba. Su hermano Jack, siempre sonriente, le ofreció su propio arco en la otra mano, el que había arrojado a un lado para enfrentar a Tumno con su insignificante espada de elfo.

- Lo habéis hecho bien, Narik. – dijo Valas desde su posición, con voz vehemente. Los Dewin y las hadas se acercaron también al elfo, mostrándole sus respetos. Narik hizo una reverencia con la cabeza ante Valas.

- Señor... Perdonad que os atacáramos y que desobedeciéramos vuestros consejos... Yo...

- Lo has hecho bien, hijo mío. – Le interrumpió Valas. El dios con aspecto de anciano se acercó a Narik, e, inclinándose, dio una afectuosa palmada en la espalda de este. – Todos hicisteis lo correcto. – El anciano observó a todos y cada uno de sus Dewin y de sus criaturas fantásticas. – Los años pesan ya sobre mí, y las decisiones que he tomado no han sido las acertadas. En todo caso sois vosotros los que debéis perdonarme a mí.

Una afectuosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios antes de girarse sobre sus pasos y encarar a Tumno, quien le observaba flotando a lo lejos con ojos furiosos.

- Aléjate ahora, hijo mío. – Aconsejó Valas a Narik. - Alejaos todos.

La risa gutural de Tumno resonó por primera vez mientras Valas flotaba lentamente hacia él.

- Se acabó todo, Tumno. Esto ha durado ya demasiado tiempo. – Dijo el Dios de la Luz. A lo que Tumno respondió:

- ¿Acabar? No lo creo. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar hermano mío. Y ahora te haré pagar todos los años de confinamiento a los que me castigaste.

...

...

...

- ¿Estás bien tío Narik? – dijo una vocecilla muy cerca del pelirrojo.

Narik levantó las cejas, sorprendido por el apelativo, y se encontró la carita de Iskald con gesto preocupado a sólo unos palmos de distancia. La pequeña se aferraba con fuerza a las solapas de la vieja casaca del elfo.

- Sí... – Respondió Narik, buscando con la mirada a su rubio hermano. - ¿Tío Narik?

Jack se encogió de hombros y Narik resopló mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, muchachos. – observó Brann, el Dewin ermitaño. Nadie tuvo ninguna objeción a aquella sugerencia. En lo alto, flotando sobre la zona pantanosa, Valas y Tumno se encontraban frente a frente por fin, a punto de librar una batalla que se había retrasado por más de 20.000 años.

De pronto, un sonido llamó la atención de Narik, y sin girarse siquiera hacia él, reconoció en seguida qué era y qué lo había causado. Torció el gesto, apretando los dientes, se agachó poco a poco para coger una piedra del suelo, del tamaño de un hueso de melocotón, y seguidamente la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel crujido.

- ¡AAaaaauuuh! – Exclamó dolorosamente una voz.

- ¡Arien! – Gritó Iskald, contenta. La pequeña se dirigió corriendo hasta el parapeto de tierra en el que Arien se encontraba tumbada bocabajo.

La joven se frotaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Aquella pedrada había dolido, y mucho.

- ¿Estás loco? – Le recriminó la chica al elfo. El singular grupo se acercaba a paso apresurado hasta la muchacha, alejándose de los dos dioses que aún se estudiaban en el aire. – ¿Es que quieres abrirme la cabeza?

- ¿Acaso eso te importa? ¡Te dije que te quedaras tras la roca, no que vinieras a espiar y te expusieras al peligro! – le acusó Narik, señalándola con el dedo índice. – Le prometí a Trunks que te sacaría de aquí, y ¡mira! ¡aún no he conseguido ni siquiera alejarte!

- ¿Dónde está Trunks? – Preguntó de repente la muchacha, la mirada buscando inquieta por el lugar.

- Eeh... Está... – Narik se percató de su error demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo decirle que el héroe medio saiyajin yacía bajo varias toneladas de roca caliza? – Digamos que está teniendo algunos problemas técnicos...

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? – Se agitó Arien, asustándose.

- Debajo de aquel montón de piedras... ¡No, no! ¡No irás a ningún lado!

Narik atrapó a Arien justo cuando salía corriendo en busca de Trunks.

- ¡Suéltame, elfo psicópata! - bramó la muchacha, tratando de zafarse por todos los medios. Narik rodó los ojos al escuchar tal apelativo y chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Y cómo piensas sacarle de allí? ¡No podemos hacer nada por él, Arien! ¡Escúchame! – Ante el mandato del elfo, la muchacha se quedó quieta mirándole fijamente. – No podemos acercarnos allí, Arien. Valas está ahora al mando, y dudo mucho que pudieras apartar una sola de las piedras que cubren a Trunks.

Arien comenzó a sollozar de impotencia, derrumbándose en el abrazo de un elfo que ahora la miraba con pena.

- Eh, no te pongas así. No te preocupes, ese no va a ser el fin de Trunks. Hacen falta mucho más que unas cuantas toneladas de piedras para acabar con él.

La chica levantó la vista buscando los ojos de su guardián, llenos de confianza y de tranquilidad, y no pudo menos que contagiarse de ellos.

...

...

...

- ¿A qué esperas querido hermano? – Se burló Tumno, tras su máscara de fuego. - ¿Acaso crees que voy a permitirles vivir?

Valas observaba de reojo a sus "hijos" y a sus Dewin, esperando a que se pusieran a salvo. Aquel comentario de Tumno le obligó a mirarle duramente.

- No te permitiré que les hagas daño, Tumno. Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas. – Masculló el Dios de la Luz.

La risa ahogada de Tumno, acompañada de la de los Mörk, pendientes ahora de aquellos dos colosos, no turbó en absoluto a Valas, que se mantuvo impasible en su posición.

Pero el comportamiento de sus enemigos le hizo sospechar que algo no iba bien.

Sin dejar de reírse, los tres Mörk que quedaban comenzaron a acercarse a Tumno lentamente.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Gritó Vegeta, enfurecido, a su pálido contrincante. - ¡No vas a escapar de mí, maldito gusano!

Siguió con una serie de golpes que extrañamente atravesaban al Mörk de la Plaga, y Sikdom no perdía de vista a Tumno, hacia el que se acercaba con una tétrica sonrisa en la boca. El resto de guerreros trataba de detener a sus enemigos de igual manera, los cuales, extrañamente, se habían vuelto etéreos y sus golpes los atravesaban.

- ¡Alejaos, malditos humanos! – Gritó Tumno, colérico, y una tremenda onda de fuego salió disparada de su cuerpo, impactando de pleno sobre los tres guerreros que quedaban en pie y tocándoles con el Fuego Maldito.

Los tres guerreros Z (Vegeta, Piccolo y Ten Shin Han) cayeron con todo su peso sobre el encharcado suelo.

Valas, sólo ahora ante Tumno y los tres Mörk, se agitó y se concentró para realizar el primer ataque.

- ¿Qué pretendes ahora Tumno? ¿Me atacaréis todos de golpe? ¡Tus Mörk no pueden nada contra mí, ya lo sabes!

De pronto, los Mörk, que se habían acercado lentamente a Tumno, se situaron junto a él y colocaron sus manos en la espalda en llamas del Demonio, que no paraba de reír de forma diabólica.

Las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo se avivaron intensamente, devorando a los Mörk y absorbiéndoles dentro de su cuerpo, que, poco a poco, creció en tamaño y adquirió un aspecto aún más terrible. Unas gigantescas alas de murciélago nacieron de su espalda y sus ojos llameaban como brasas. La energía que irradiaba su cuerpo empujaba a Valas hacia atrás, obligándole a tratar de mantenerse firme en su lugar, mientras una cegadora luz le impedía ver lo que sucedía.

- ¡POR FIN TE TENGO A MI MERCED! – reía Tumno, preso de la euforia. - ¡AL FIN CAÍSTE EN MI TRAMPA!

Y una poderosa onda de energía rodeó a Valas antes de que este pudiera evitarlo, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, la brillante llamarada que le rodeaba se fue estrechando cada vez más, impidiéndole salir de su centro, hasta dejarle estrechamente atrapado. Luego, lentamente, las llamas se fueron enfriando convirtiéndose la trampa de Tumno en una prisión de roca incandescente, que se mantuvo flotando en el aire e irradiando calor como la lava hirviendo.

Tumno había utilizado contra Valas el mismo conjuro que el Dios de la Luz empleó contra él hacía más de 20.000 años, para apresarle y encerrarle en las tinieblas del infierno.

El malvado dios miró con orgullo sus manos y las cerró en un alarde de poder, antes de centrar su mirada en el pequeño grupo de inofensivos enemigos que le observaban desde el suelo. Ahora, libre y más poderoso que nunca, no podrían pararlo.

Sin Valas, estaban perdidos.

...

...

...

Los tres elfos prepararon sus arcos con una flecha dispuesta para disparar, mientras que Narik hacía frente al nuevo Tumno, firme en su posición y empuñando su espada. A su espalda, Arien temblaba, aterrorizada por los nuevos e inesperados acontecimientos, los puños cerrados apresando con fuerza el abrigo del elfo.

Orkan flotaba en el aire, con una brillante aura rodeando su cuerpo y sus ojos amarillos centelleando más que nunca. Brann preparó su cayado de ermitaño y Dart cerró los ojos, concentrándose ambos en el poder que poseían como Dewins, el Fuego, y la Tierra. Iskald, junto a Jack, hacía lo propio, con su negra cabellera flotando a merced de un invisible viento que se manifestaba junto al poder del Hielo que la pequeña dominaba.

Las hadas se pusieron a trabajar de prisa, rodeando al grupo con sus efectivos escudos, y preparadas para recibir el impacto del Tumno más poderoso que había existido jamás.

- Aprovecha ahora. – murmuró Narik sobre su hombro derecho. – Lárgate de aquí. Corre todo lo que puedas e intenta llegar al palacio de Kami Sama, Arien. No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar.

- ... ¡No digas eso! ¡No me iré sin ti! – La joven cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mojando con sus lágrimas la ancha espalda del elfo. Narik sonrió, triste.

- No sois ni siquiera comparables a las hormigas contra mí. Soy el mal personificado. Soy la Muerte, la Enfermedad, El Hambre, la Guerra, y el Terror del Fuego Eterno. Y ¿aún así me plantáis cara? Pronto conoceréis el horror del infierno y su eternidad.

Tumno se lanzó como un obús hacia el extraño grupo de amigos que esperaba el ataque valientemente.

¡BUUUMM!

Una enorme explosión y un aluvión de rocas se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Tumno, obligándole a detenerse y a cubrirse ante ellas. El demonio se giró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel estruendo, y justo delante de él apareció el primer guerrero dorado, de nuevo en su estado de máximo poder. Sus ojos parecían arder con un extraño fuego azulado.

Tumno sonrió y se carcajeó burlándose de su atrevimiento.

- ¿Acaso no tuviste ya suficiente?

...

...

...

Narik levantó las cejas y bajó un poco la espada. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo con los arcos.

- ¿Es ese quien creo que es? – Preguntó Dart, asombrada. Ni los Dewin, ni el resto del grupo había visto el nivel 2 del supersaiyajin. Era una visión increíble y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

Narik volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho.

- Oye, creo que deberías ver esto. – susurró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea mirar a la muerte a los ojos? – preguntó ella, aterrorizada. Narik chasqueó la lengua y se giró de golpe. Obligó a Arien a levantar la mirada y mirarle a los ojos, y una vez lo hubo conseguido, se apartó para permitirle ver al poderoso guerrero enfrentándose de nuevo al demonio. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron de alegría.

...

...

...

Trunks inclinó la cabeza mirando con ojos amenazadores al demonio y sonrió en una mueca de medio lado. Desapareció en el aire y golpeó a Tumno por la espalda. El Demonio, que había ganado fuerza, pero había perdido velocidad, recibió el golpe, prácticamente impasible, y giró sobre sí mismo para contraatacar a su enemigo.

Pero la velocidad de Trunks era superior a la de Tumno y el intercambio de golpes se redujo al recibimiento por parte de Tumno y los esquives de Trunks ante sus ataques. Esta vez no iba a ser tan ingenuo. No iba a permitir que Tumno le tocara con su Fuego. Ya no.

...

...

...

Trunks mantenía a Tumno a raya, pero la situación no parecía llevar a ningún sitio.

- Trunks no va a aguantar así eternamente. – comentó Dart, preocupada. – Tumno no se cansa pero él sí que pierde energía con cada movimiento que realiza.

- Tienes razón. – gruñó Brann, apesadumbrado. – Si esto sigue así mucho me temo que Tumno acabará ganando la batalla.

Arien apretó los dientes ante el comentario del ermitaño. Tenía razón, Trunks gastaba energía con cada golpe y estaba segura que el cansancio era mayor a ese nivel de poder.

- Ojalá tuviéramos el arma adecuada. – susurró Iskald. Jack le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – Nuestro poder no podrá nada contra él, y vuestros arcos y espadas tampoco, Jack. Ojalá tuviéramos el arma de la que nos habló Valas, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, es cierto. Pero nuestras armas están forjadas en la Tierra, y su metal pertenece a este planeta. Con ellas es con las que debemos enfrentarnos a él y aguantar todo lo posible. – Respondió su guardián.

De pronto, algo en el cerebro de Arien hizo "clic" cuando oyó hablar a Jack. La joven les miró, consternada por sus palabras, y se situó junto a ellos en dos saltos.

- ¿Qué acabáis de decir? – Preguntó la muchacha a sus amigos, quienes la miraban extrañados.

- Que si tuviéramos el arma de la que hablaba Valas, podríamos acabar con Tumno. – repitió Iskald, algo abrumada por el súbito interés de la joven.

- Nuestras espadas y las puntas de nuestras flechas son de acero terrestre. – Explicó Jack.

- Valas habló de acero de otro planeta. – comentó Narik. Y maldijo su mala memoria. - ¡Rayos! ¿cuáles fueron exactamente sus palabras?

- "Sólo el acero de la Galaxia del Sur puede destruirnos" – dijo Brann, respondiendo a la pregunta retórica del elfo. Narik chasqueó los dedos, recordando en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué hay en la Galaxia del Sur, Jack? – Preguntó Iskald.

_- La Galaxia del Sur es de donde provienen Valas y Tumno._- Contestó Orkan, suspendida aún en el aire, y sin dejar de observar la batalla que Trunks y Tumno mantenían.

Pero Arien ya no escuchaba, en su mente resonaba el relato que Trunks le explicó hacía ya lo que parecía una eternidad, acerca de la procedencia de cierta espada. Cierta espada que en aquel momento se hallaba en los restos de la nave que Arien, Ellyon y Narik habían utilizado para llegar hasta allí.

Y fue entonces cuando su antigua vitalidad, la que parecía haber perdido cuando Orkan entró en ella, volvió a manifestarse. Un hormigueo recorrió sus extremidades, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aún no estaba todo perdido.

- Arien... ¿estás bien? – preguntó Narik, preocupado por la expresión ausente de la muchacha.

- ... ... ... ¡KONNATSUU! – Le gritó la chica.

Y sin dar más explicaciones comenzó a correr, chapoteando charcos y saltando piedras, hacia los restos de la nave, justo bajo el lugar donde Tumno y Trunks luchaban.

- ¡ARIEEEEN! – Exclamó Narik. Y, convencido de que la situación simplemente había superado a la chica, comenzó a perseguirla a toda velocidad, temiéndose que Arien hubiera perdido el juicio. - ¡Cuidado! – El elfo se arrojó justo a tiempo sobre la joven para evitar que una roca procedente del impacto de uno de los ataques de Trunks le volara la cabeza.

Impaciente, y al parecer sin ser consciente de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, Arien trataba de deshacerse del abrazo del elfo respirando entrecortadamente y farfullando cosas incomprensibles.

- ¡Cálmate! – Gritó Narik, sujetándola por los brazos. - ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- ¡La espada! – Exclamó ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué espada? – insistió Narik.

- ¡La espada de Trunks! – Explicó Arien. - ¡Es del planeta Konnatsu! ¡De la Galaxia del Sur! ¡Está en los restos de la nave!

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos, y se dirigieron directamente al lugar en el que habían abandonado lo que quedaba de la nave después de su "aterrizaje".

- ¿Co... Cómo es posible que...? ¿De... De dónde...? – Trataba de preguntar Narik, shockeado por la noticia.

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Narik! ¡Quita de encima! – Arien apartó al elfo con algo de esfuerzo y se levantó del suelo, echando a correr en seguida.

Narik sacudió la cabeza y se volvió brevemente a sus hermanos. Lo habían oído todo, y corrían hacia la nave lo más rápido que podían.

Las flechas y los conjuros de los Dewin silbaban alrededor de la muchacha, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas, sólo esquivando algunas rocas que escapaban a la protectora fuerza de sus amigos y se estrellaban contra el suelo ante ella.

Narik corría a pocos metros tras Arien, cubriendo su avance y vigilando la batalla que se libraba arriba en el cielo, cada vez más cercana. Una roca que se dirigía hacia ellos voló en mil pedazos antes de alcanzarles. El elfo se giró y vio a sus hermanos empuñando los arcos, las hadas creando sus escudos mágicos en su avance y los Dewin moviéndose hacia delante para bloquear posibles ataques de Tumno si este conseguía derribar a Trunks.

El medio saiyajin se encontraba extenuado. Sus fuerzas prácticamente le habían abandonado y ya sólo se dedicaba a esquivar los lentos ataques de Tumno, que cada vez le parecían más veloces, tal era su pérdida de poder. El muchacho seguía aguantando estoicamente con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Arien consiguió llegar a la nave y trepó hasta la cabina para rescatar la espada, que había salido intacta del aterrizaje, dentro de su funda.

La muchacha se la colgó de la espalda con bastante esfuerzo, tal y como Trunks solía llevarla. Ya no recordaba el peso de aquella espada, que la obligó a inclinarse hacia delante para no caer de espaldas. Se acercó al borde con cristales rotos de la escotilla y saltó afuera de la nave.

- ¡Narik! ¡lánzasela! ¡yo no puedo hacerlo! – Suplicó la joven, descolgándose la funda de la espalda y desenfundando la pesada espada.

Narik sujetó el frío metal por la hoja y se asombró de que aquella mortal y clave arma se hubiera hallado tan cerca en todo momento. Miró al cielo. Los movimientos de Trunks eran cada vez más lentos y se esforzaba por evitar el contacto de las manos de Tumno contra su cuerpo.

Debían darse prisa.

Otra roca se acercó a toda velocidad hacia ellos pero se volatilizó en el aire antes de tocarles. Instintivamente, Narik había abrazado a Arien para protegerla y se separó de ella mirando a su alrededor.

Sus hermanos, los Dewin y las hadas les rodeaban.

- ¡Hazlo, Narik! – Gritó Stol. – ¡Nosotros cuidaremos de Arien!

El pelirrojo asintió y se separó del grupo, comenzando a trepar con increíble agilidad por la pared de roca contra la que los ataques de energía de ambos colosos habían estado impactando, para acercarse lo más posible al guerrero.

...

...

...

Trunks respiraba con dificultad. Flotaba frente a Tumno, esquivando sus golpes, los que parecían no estar siendo lanzados con demasiada precisión. Tumno estaba jugando con él. El demonio era ya plenamente consciente de su superioridad y alargaba el momento de darle el golpe final, un momento que el saiyajin no creía que estuviera muy lejos.

De pronto reconoció un familiar brillo metálico que se acercaba girando vertiginosamente sobre sí mismo, y, en un despiste de Tumno, que ya daba por ganada la batalla, Trunks desapareció, apareciendo a la espalda del monstruo y atrapando su preciada espada en el aire.

Tumno se giró para encarar al saiyajin con una sonrisa en los labios. La broma ya había durado bastante y no podía esperar al momento en que llevara a cabo el exterminio de la humanidad, tan anhelado por él. Los ojos como brasas incandescentes se encontraron con los zafiros de Trunks. Y el híbrido le devolvió la sonrisa, justo antes de que una intensa punzada atravesara el vientre del demonio.

Tumno, sorprendido, miró hacia abajo. Un refulgente metal se hallaba clavado en su abdomen. Era una espada, cuya empuñadura aún sujetaba un exhausto Trunks, casi sin aliento. El dolor insoportable invadió el cuerpo de Tumno, aquel que creía no poder sentir. Un frío le recorrió el cuerpo, como si un invisible hielo le estuviera congelando las extremidades.

Trunks soltó la espada, y Tumno se dejó caer suavemente hasta posarse de rodillas en el enfangado suelo de la llanura. Su enemigo aterrizó a pocos pasos de él, y le miraba, inexpresivo.

Las llamas que envolvían el cuerpo de Tumno se apagaban poco a poco, mientras no dejaba de mirar el acero de la espada que le había atravesado el vientre. Reconoció la escritura y alzó la vista hacia el guerrero, asombrado.

- ... Ko... Konna... tsu – Murmuró.

Se desplomó en el suelo. Y su cuerpo comenzó a arder, consumiéndose y convirtiéndose en polvo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el cielo recuperó su oscuridad natural. La tormenta dejó de ser siniestra y el agua de los pantanos que les rodeaban recuperó su color transparente. La horrible Puerta al Infierno se cerró, y las aguas se extendieron sobre ella de nuevo, cubriéndola y haciéndola desaparecer para siempre.

Trunks suspiró profundamente, extenuado. Su cabello volvió a ser violeta y a caer lacio sobre su frente. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, buscando a sus compañeros de batalla. A unas cuantas yardas, los Dewin y sus guardianes observaban el desenlace de la lucha. Arien, en medio de todos ellos, le miraba con gesto preocupado. El cabello enredado y sucio de barro, la ropa rota y empapada. Había tenido días mejores.

Al igual que él.

Trunks le sonrió brevemente e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que estaba bien.

Ahora había otras cosas más importantes.

Recorrió el paisaje con la vista. Separados varias decenas de metros unos de otros, cuatro cuerpos bastante familiares yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Trunks se apresuró a acercarse hasta el más cercano. Era Piccolo que estaba bocabajo. El medio saiyajin se agachó y tocó su cuello. Aún estaba caliente, y tenía pulso, aunque débil.

Levantó la vista y halló dos cuerpos más no muy lejos de allí. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Gohan estaba más cerca. El niño yacía de lado, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, aunque no parecía consciente.

Trunks escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él por la espalda. Arien se arrodilló junto a Gohan y levantó su cabeza.

- ¡Gohan! – Le llamó. – Gohan… Dime que está bien, Trunks. – Suplicaba con ojos llorosos mientras agitaba suavemente el cuerpo del valiente jovencito. Trunks apretó los dientes. Estaban vivos, pero se hallaban en un estado extraño de inconsciencia del que no sabía cómo sacarlos.

_- No os preocupéis. No están muertos._ – Dijo Orkan. La Dewin se había acercado a inspeccionar los cuerpos de los guerreros Z, y sus palabras les tranquilizaron. – _Son tan poderosos que la llama de Tumno no ha podido matarles, pero están en un estado de sueño profundo. Nada que yo no pueda revertir._

Trunks apartó a Arien de Gohan y giró la vista hasta su padre, tendido bocarriba con los brazos extendidos.

La Dewin cerró los ojos y comenzó con su proceso de sanación. Su poder podía restablecer cualquier cuerpo herido, y poco a poco, las muestras de dolor de los rostros dormidos de los guerreros se tiñeron de tranquilidad y relajación. Los párpados de Gohan comenzaron a temblar.

- … Uuuh… - gimió el muchacho. Arien sonrió y volvió a arrodillarse junto a él.

- Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la chica. Gohan abrió los ojos del todo y se incorporó en el suelo.

- Bien… Creo. – Contestó él.

Trunks se había acercado a su padre para darle una mano, pero Vegeta fingió no haberlo visto. El orgulloso guerrero se levantó del suelo por sus propios medios, aún no muy consciente de lo que había pasado. Ya no había enemigos a su alrededor, y supuso que había sido su hijo quien los había eliminado. Dirigió su dura mirada a su vástago, que, respetuoso, no osaba acercársele demasiado.

- Pa… Padre. – Titubeó Trunks. Quería asegurarse de que su padre estaba bien, pero no sabía qué decirle. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas y dudaba mucho de que estas existieran. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver a intentarlo. – ¿Estás… estás bien?

Un bufido escapó de la boca de Vegeta, que apartó la mirada de su hijo y escupió a un lado.

- Por supuesto que estoy bien. Ese maldito monstruo me ha pillado por sorpresa con sus malas artes. – Guardó silencio un momento, en el que Trunks bajó la vista al suelo. Por supuesto, su padre nunca admitiría una derrota. – Sin embargo, – Continuó Vegeta repentinamente. – por lo que veo tú fuiste más listo que él. – Concluyó el saiyajin.

Trunks levantó la mirada asombrado y observó los ojos de su padre. Esos no mentían. En el fondo de su corazón, y tras aquella oscura pared de orgullo y mal carácter, Vegeta estaba orgulloso de él, de su poder, y de hasta dónde había conseguido llegar. El guerrero moreno sonrió levemente y de medio lado antes de darse la vuelta y alzar el vuelo alejándose de la llanura.

Trunks comenzó a sonreír, más por producto del nerviosismo por haber sido testigo de un atisbo de sentimientos por parte de su padre, que por tranquilidad o alegría. Jamás lo habría pensado, que ser capaz de vencer a un enemigo poderoso le haría ganarse los respetos de su padre. Y aquello significaba para él mucho más que vencer al enemigo en sí.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, y sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro se dejó caer de espaldas al blando y embarrado suelo.

- Necesito unas vacaciones – Murmuró el saiyajin.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que un torbellino se lanzó sobre él sin piedad.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Lo hiciste! – Gritó Arien.

- ¡Uuugh...! – Acertó a gemir el muchacho. No le quedaban fuerzas para más.

Cerca de ellos, Ten Shin Han y Piccolo charlaban con Gohan sobre la batalla y se aseguraban de que todos estaban bien.

Piccolo se giró hacia el saiyajin que yacía tumbado en el suelo con la impredecible muchacha abrazándole con fuerza.

- Ejem… - Carraspeó el namekiano, apartando la mirada, incómodo. Jamás entendería aquellos sentimientos tan complicado de los humanos hacia los seres de sexo opuesto. El sonido que emitió alertó a los dos muchachos de que no estaban solos y Arien se apartó rápidamente de Trunks, que se incorporó en el suelo, absolutamente sonrojado. – Nosotros nos vamos al palacio de Kami Sama, Trunks. Debemos explicarle de primera mano lo que ha pasado. Me temo que aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer. – Explicó Piccolo.

- Es cierto. – Corroboró Ten Shin Han. – Ahora, en el infierno no hay nadie que controle las almas, y podría complicarse la situación. – Aclaró el tríclope.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó Trunks. – Eh… Si necesitáis ayuda, puedo ir con vosotros. – Se ofreció el semi saiyajin.

- Trunks, tú ya has hecho suficiente, créeme. – Se negó Piccolo. – Será mejor que descanses.

Trunks sonrió ante la amabilidad del namekiano.

- Eeh… - comenzó Gohan. – Yo también debería irme. Acompañaré al señor Piccolo y a Ten hasta el Palacio, para asegurarme de que todo está bajo control… Luego volveré a casa echando chispas… Me escapé y no le dije a mamá a dónde iba… Creo que me esperará un buen castigo… - Explicó el hijo de Goku, avergonzado.

Las risas explotaron a su alrededor. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Los tres guerreros Z se marcharon del lugar en dirección a la Torre Sagrada, y en la llanura, todos parecían no creerse aún que aquella historia estaba llegando a su final. Pero aún faltaba algo por resolver.

- ¡Valas está volviendo! – Gritó una voz no muy lejos de allí. Arien y Trunks alzaron la vista hacia la bola de lava endurecida que apresaba a Valas, justo a tiempo de verla resquebrajarse y convertirse en polvo, liberando al Dios de la Luz.

Los gritos de júbilo de los elfos y las hadas inundaron el lugar. Los de todos, excepto los de cierto elfo pelirrojo que descendía patinando sobre las piedras sueltas de la rocosa pared montañosa.

Trunks sonrió al valiente guardián.

- ¡Eh! Buena puntería, Narik. – Dijo el chico. Narik se acercó hacia los dos muchachos y se arrodilló junto a ellos.

- ¡Buena recepción, Trunks!

Ambos explotaron en risas, estrechándose las manos mutuamente. El elfo ayudó al medio saiyajin a levantarse del suelo, y una vez de pie, Arien se ofreció para servirle de apoyo. Con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de Trunks y con la otra mano sujetaba la de Narik, al que no permitía alejarse de ellos.

- Sois las personas más valientes que he conocido nunca. ¡Sois mis héroes! – Exclamó, risueña. El comentario hizo que ambos guerreros se sonrojaran y apartaran la vista, arrancando más risas de la muchacha.

Valas descendió hasta el suelo y se acercó a los héroes.

- Buen trabajo. Al fin ha terminado todo. – El Dios de la Luz miró a Trunks fijamente y sonrió. – Has salvado la Tierra, joven guerrero. Aún no me explico cómo un humano puede tener un poder semejante al tuyo, y menos aún poseer una espada como la que tú tienes.

Trunks se llevó la mano al cogote, avergonzado, antes de responder.

- Lo primero es fácil: no soy un simple humano. Soy mitad saiyajin, eso explica mi poder. Y respecto a la espada… Un amigo me la dio.

- En ese caso, hemos sido afortunados de tenerte con nosotros, hijo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

Valas dio una palmada aprobatoria en el hombro a Trunks y se giró hacia el resto de los presentes. El Dios de la Luz sonrió a los Dewin y estos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, elevándose en el cielo. Trunks y Narik habían sido testigos del mismo suceso hacía sólo unas horas, cuando Arien se había liberado de Orkan.

Y lo mismo sucedió con los otros tres Dewin. Tres luminiscentes esferas de luz salieron de los cuerpos humanos y se transformaron en siluetas. Una mujer y dos hombres. Los cabellos largos y la piel pálida les daban un aspecto místico, mientras que sus rostros parecían no tener edad, como Orkan.

Los cuatro Dewin se acercaron a Valas y se situaron junto a él. El Dios de la Luz les sonrió, dándoles la bienvenida después de tantos años.

- Al fin puedo veros de nuevo, mis queridos amigos.

Los tres humanos, que hasta aquel momento habían albergado los espíritus de los Dewin, los miraban con curiosidad. La sensación de encontrarse delante de algo que había formado parte de ellos durante toda su vida era muy extraña. Se sentían vacíos, como si les hubieran arrancado una parte de sí.

La pequeña que momentos antes fue Iskald, miraba sus manos temblorosas, unas manos que nunca jamás volverían a dominar el hielo. Volvía a ser una niña, una niña normal. ¿Cuál había sido su nombre? … … No lo recordaba. No recordaba dónde había vivido, dónde estaba su hogar.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué sería de ella a partir de entonces? ¿Cuál era su destino? Estaba sola, sola en el mundo. La pequeña trató de mantener la compostura y alzó el rostro, sin poder esconder la sensación de desolación que la embargaba.

_- Mucho se ha perdido ya, Valas_. – Dijo Orkan. – _Muchos han perecido bajo la maldición de tener que cobijarnos. Los humanos que nos ayudaron perdieron sus propias vidas, su futuro, sus familias._

_- Es mucho lo que le debemos a los humanos, Señor. _– Continuó Dart.

Alrededor del Dios y los semidioses, los elfos se habían dejado caer al suelo, relajándose por primera vez desde hacía años. Las hadas, infatigables, se perseguían juguetonas como hacía milenios que no hacían, y los humanos que se habían visto implicados en aquel asunto Divino, observaban todo a su alrededor, torturándose con decenas de preguntas silenciosas.

Orkan se puso de puntillas para susurrar algo al oído de Valas.

El Dios de la Luz rió ante los comentarios de su Dewin y seguidamente asintió con la cabeza.

Valas dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

- Fuisteis creados con un único fin. Pocos quedan ya de vuestras especies. Vosotros fuisteis los elegidos en una misión en la que os habríais dejado la piel si hubiera sido necesario. A lo largo de los años, vuestra lealtad ha sido algo digno de mención, y vuestro esfuerzo por proteger a los Dewin no puede quedar sin recompensa. – Valas miraba a todos y cada uno de los elfos y las hadas, estas habían detenido sus juegos y le devolvían a su vez la mirada llena de curiosidad al igual que los elfos. – ¡Que se haga realidad entonces el mayor de los deseos de los Guardianes!

Una deslumbrante luz envolvió a elfos y hadas, quienes no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Arien se aferró a Trunks, no muy segura de las intenciones del Dios, y Trunks rezaba internamente por no tener que enfrentarse a aquella poderosa entidad.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. El resplandor que rodeaba los cuerpos de los Guardianes se fue apagando poco a poco. Hasta que al fin pudieron ver el resultado de la acción de Valas.

Las tres hadas habían adoptado un tamaño normal y habían dejado de flotar para posarse en el suelo suavemente. Sus alas habían desaparecido, y el tono de su piel, había pasado del amarillento o azulado al color normal de la piel humana. Nerviosas, se acercaron unas a otras y se tocaron los rostros y los cabellos.

Narik, se palpó las orejas. Eran redondas. Miró sus manos, y, aparentemente nada había cambiado. Tras su tostada piel, las venas se marcaban aún más intensamente, y sus sentidos parecían haber menguado en agudeza. Miró a Stol y a Jack, ambos tocando sus orejas y sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los guardianes se habían convertido en humanos.

Ese había sido el profundo y oculto deseo que Narik manifestó ante Arien la noche anterior a la ascensión a la Montaña de Hielo. Y Orkan, dentro de Arien, lo había escuchado.

Narik, riendo nervioso, miró a Arien, que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder. El elfo repasó con su lengua el borde de sus dientes superiores, pero aún encontró dos afiladas prominencias, por lo que dedujo que sus colmillos no habían sido nunca algo típico de los elfos. De hecho el único de los hermanos que tenía los colmillos tan pronunciados era él.

Los guardianes estallaron en gritos y risas. Jack alzó en brazos paternalmente a su pequeña protegida y ella se le abrazó riendo. Fan Fan, la que fue su pequeña guardiana, con media melena y ojos azul claro, se acercó a la pareja y besó la mejilla de la pequeña.

- No vas a estar sola, mi niña. – Susurró Fan Fan a la pequeña. La barbilla de la niña tembló antes de abrazar a la que fue su hada, y esta la cogió en brazos, abrazándola como una madre.

- Ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre que me pusieron mis padres. – Se lamentó la pequeña. – No me acuerdo de sus rostros…

- Tu nombre es Khaira. – susurró Jack, acariciando el cabello de su protegida. – Ese fue el nombre que te pusieron tus padres.

Stol abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano Gowen y Didi y Uka lloraban de la risa, incrédulas.

- Un momento... – murmuró Trunks. Había visto un bulto en el suelo a algunas decenas de metros de ellos. - ... Juraría que eso no estaba ahí antes.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Preguntó Arien, mirando en la dirección que Trunks indicaba.

Orkan miró sonriendo a Valas, y éste le guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

Narik miró en aquella dirección y cuando divisó aquel bulto en el suelo sintió que algo se removía dentro de sí. Se soltó de la mano de Arien y se acercó a aquello, primero despacio y luego, más deprisa.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su corazón se aceleró al tiempo que no atinaba a desabrocharse los botones de su vieja casaca marrón.

Echó a correr hacia allí y se arrojó de rodillas junto al extraño bulto que acababa de aparecer.

En el suelo había un cuerpo de mujer, desnudo, con el cabello largo y negro como la noche, y la piel pálida. Respiraba tranquilamente sumida en un dulce sueño. Narik cubrió a la mujer con su abrigo mientras los demás se acercaban a la carrera, y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

- Ellyon despierta. Ya ha pasado todo... Ellyon. – Narik agitaba suavemente los hombros de la que fue su eterna compañera. Era un milagro. Ellyon volvía a estar a su lado.

La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Narik con sus enormes iris violetas.

- ¿Narik? – dijo el hada débilmente. El elfo sonrió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. - ¿Estoy viva?... – La chica se tapó la boca sorprendida por el sonido de su propia voz, más grave de lo normal, y entonces reparó en Narik. – ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has encogido? – preguntó el hada, sin comprender.

Narik rió ante la ocurrencia de su compañera, y ella le observó detenidamente. Sus ojos ambarinos eran los mismos, pero ya no los oscurecía aquella profunda y amenazadora expresión seria. Al contrario, irradiaban felicidad, y brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El hada se contagió de su sonrisa y sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo dirigió sus manos a las orejas de Narik. Las tocó y acarició su rostro, su rojo cabello, su cuello, sus clavículas. Narik tomó una de las manos de ella y la situó palma con palma con la suya propia.

Eran del mismo tamaño.

Ellyon miró sus propias manos y las comparó con las de Narik. Abrió la boca sorprendida cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Somos... humanos? – Preguntó ella.

- De los pies a la cabeza. – respondió él. Ellyon se tapó la boca y en seguida se arrojó a sus brazos. Nunca imaginó que conseguiría tenerle tan cerca, que estaría abrazada a su pecho, su respiración resonando en su oído mientras le oía reír, feliz, devolviéndole el abrazo cálidamente. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo importante. – ¡Estoy desnuda!

Ellyon se separó de Narik, avergonzada, y él le acabó de poner su larga casaca y se la abrochó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde está Arien?

Ellyon no dejaba de hacer preguntas mientras miraba al muchacho abrocharle los botones. Sentía frío, sus pies descalzos sobre el blando y frío suelo, y las fuerzas parecían fallarle. El elfo la sujetó contra sí, para darle calor y evitar que se cayera y observó a Valas, que se acercaba con los demás, con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento.

- ¡ELLYOOON! – Gritó una histérica voz, y unos pasos acelerados se acercaron peligrosamente a la débil resucitada. Arien la estrechó contra sí tan fuerte como pudo. - ¡Es un milagro! ¡Es un milagro!... – La joven no podía parar de llorar mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amiga. Se separó de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Los mismos ojos violetas que tantas veces la habían mirado burlonamente o reprochándole su torpeza. - … ¡Te quiero! – Exclamó Arien, arrancando las risas de todos a su alrededor.

- Yo a ti también. – Contestó Ellyon, sonriendo. Los abrazos fueron suceciéndose, cada una de las hermanas de Ellyon acarició y besó a la elfa, que lloraba con ellas de alegría.

- Bien está, lo que bien acaba. – Comentó Valas. Las risas se fueron apagando a su alrededor. El final de aquella historia estaba a punto de llegar, y todos eran conscientes. – Nuestro tiempo en la Tierra ha terminado. – Dijo el Dios de la Luz. – Los Dioses Kaioh tomarán el relevo por nosotros, y de nuevo reinará la paz, pero antes de eso, debemos ayudar a restablecer de nuevo el orden en el Más Allá.

_- Debemos irnos ya._ – Dijo Dart.

_- Siempre os recordaremos, y vuestra valentía tendrá su recompensa en la eternidad._ – Dijo Iskald, sonriendo.

- Os agradezco muchísimo lo que habéis hecho, sobre todo a ti, joven saiyajin. – Se sinceró Valas. Trunks le miró, algo apenado por ser el centro de atención de nuevo. – Posees un gran poder, hijo. Mucho mayor de lo que crees, y mucho mayor de lo que otros suponen. Entrena bien, y progresa. – Valas se acercó a él y se situó justo ante sus ojos. – Mientras tú vivas, la Tierra estará a salvo.

- … Gracias, Valas. – Contestó Trunks, algo azorado por el reconocimiento que le acababan de dedicar.

- Y en cuanto a vosotros. – Dijo el Dios, dirigiéndose a los humanos que cobijaron a los Dewin en sus cuerpos, y a sus guardianes. – Tendréis una vida larga, mucho más larga que las vidas de los hombres normales. Disfrutadla, y recordad siempre quienes habéis sido.

Valas comenzó a hacerse etéreo. Su cuerpo se volvió transparente al igual que el de los Dewin.

- Es hora de volver a casa. – concluyó el anciano Dios, sonriendo afablemente.

Orkan, cuya esencia parecía estar desapareciendo, se acercó a Arien, y se situó frente a ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron, amarillo con verde, y ambas mujeres parecían decirse en silencio miles de cosas, cosas que sólo quienes han compartido el alma son capaces de comprender.

_- Tú eres especial, Arien. Posees algo desconocido que me atrajo hasta ti en un primer momento. Tienes unos recuerdos tristes, y un pasado muy trágico. Pero eres fuerte, y estás profundamente conectada a la vida y a la naturaleza._ – Arien observaba a Orkan sin saber qué decir. La diosa comenzaba a desaparecer. - _Los seres humanos son asombrosos, pero lo mejor de haber permanecido en la Tierra todos estos años, ha sido conocerte a ti, y a tu espíritu indomable. _– Orkan posó su transparente mano sobre la cabeza de Arien. – _El último regalo de todos, debía ser para ti._ – Tras estas enigmáticas palabras, Orkan cerró los ojos. Al momento, el cabello de Arien se agitó como presa de un fantasmal e inexistente viento, para caer luego sobre sus hombros, inmóvil de nuevo. – _"Que la fuerza de los vientos y el poder de las tormentas vivan en ti y en tu linaje, para siempre"._ – dijo Orkan.

La diosa abrió los ojos y miró brevemente a Arien, sonriéndole, antes de susurrar un último adiós y desaparecer junto a Valas y los demás Dewin.

Un silencio sepulcral que nadie se atrevía a romper se formó en el grupo. Por primera vez, el sonido de la lluvia, que por fin parecía amainar, resonó en los oídos de todos. Empapados, guardianes y humanos temblaban, congelados por aquella lluvia nocturna que les había calado durante horas.

Narik abrazaba protectoramente a Ellyon de nuevo, la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza, como si quisiera evitar que se la volvieran a arrebatar. Le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Entrelazó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de la muchacha, y Ellyon sonrió, feliz e incrédula a su vez por tener a su querido y eterno amor por fin entre sus brazos. La ex-hada había vivido su cercana relación con tal intensidad que en aquel momento sólo podía sentir una profunda felicidad, imposible de describir.

Jack, el elfo rubio, y Fan Fan, la ex-hada de ojos azules se miraban sonrientes, como si en aquella extraña pareja algo se hubiera fraguado con el paso de los milenios. La pequeña Khaira dormía ya en los brazos protectores de su guardián, y recibiendo las caricias de su guardiana.

El resto de ellos se miraban unos a otros, mientras dejaban que la lluvia les empapara aún más.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Arien, alertando al semi saiyajin, que la abrazaba cálidamente.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Le preguntó, bajito.

- Un poco. – Respondió ella, en el mismo tono. – Estoy muy cansada. – Añadió, sonriendo. El guerrero le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

- … Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, Arien. – Besó la sien de la muchacha, y ella cerró los ojos. – Jamás volveré a separarme de ti. Lo juro. – Enterró el rostro en el mojado cabello de Arien. – Siempre te protegeré.

Los sollozos de la muchacha le hicieron alejarse un momento para mirar su rostro. Arien lloraba pero sonreía a la vez, y sus ojos se encontraron, tranquilos al fin, sin problemas que les preocuparan, y sabiendo que juntos eran capaces de todo.

- Yo también tuve miedo de perderte, Trunks – Respondió ella entre hipidos. – Cuando te fuiste… y yo te dije aquello… creí morir… me sentí culpable por haberte hablado así, cuando tú sólo pretendías protegerme. Y luego… cuando luchaste contra esos monstruos… Temí lo peor… y…

- Eh eh, – La calmó el saiyajin – Ya ha pasado todo. Estamos bien, y ahora empezarán las vacaciones que te prometí antes de emprender nuestro viaje. ¿Te acuerdas? - Arien sonrió y sorbió con fuerza antes de abrazarse de nuevo al cuello de Trunks. Él la levantó del suelo, y al alzar la cabeza para ello, descubrió un objeto en el cielo que se acercaba volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos. - ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Dijo el chico.

El resto de los amigos miraron hacia el punto que el saiyajin señalaba, extrañado. Los ex-elfos y las ex-hadas no habían detectado nada antes que él, ya que sus sentidos habían sido menguados hasta el nivel de los humanos normales. Pero semejante ruido no podía escapar a los sensibles oídos del hijo de Vegeta, que observaba el transporte aéreo que se acercaba, ahora ya sabiendo de quien se trataba.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido mi madre que estábamos aquí? – Se preguntó, extrañado.

- ¡Oh! Le dejé un mensaje en el contestador, explicándole que si te veía te dijera que estábamos en los Pantanos de las Montañas de Hierro. Supongo que no ha podido aguantarse las ganas de venir a cotillear, ¿no? – Respondió Arien.

Trunks suspiró. Su madre jamás cambiaría. Aunque supiera que libraban una batalla por el destino de la Tierra, ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acercarse a echar un vistacito a los enemigos. Bulma siempre sería Bulma.

- Bueno, supongo que ya no hay peligro… - Dijo él, resignado. Miró a su alrededor a todas aquellas personas que ahora se enfrentaban a la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer con sus vidas, y que no tenían a dónde ir. Narik y Ellyon, los dos ancianos, la niña y sus guardianes, los dos ex-elfos y las dos ex-hadas… No podía dejarles allí. - … Y supongo que no le importará que lleve a unos amigos a pasar una temporada.

* * *

><p>Parece que esta historia está llegando a su fin. Faltan ya pocos capítulos para acabarla, y siento una mezcla de alegría, orgullo y tristeza por ello. "Hope" es mi primer fic, y a pesar de ello ha tenido un éxito abrumador e inesperado por mí.<p>

Nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias. Esta historia es para vosotros.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	37. Honor, lucha y sangre

- Bulma, hija… ¿Quién es toda esta gente?

Al doctor Briefs se le acababa de caer el cigarro de la boca. Acababa de salir a tomar un poco el fresco aquel anochecer, cuando fue testigo de la llegada de la nave de su hija con la capacidad al completo. Atónito, observaba aquellas personas, aparentemente normales, aunque algo le decía que si estaban en compañía de su hija y su nieto, la normalidad sería la última de sus características destacables.

Cuatro mujeres desconocidas y de extraña belleza, tres hombres igualmente atractivos, una niña, un hombre mayor con barba y pelo canosos y una mujer de mediana edad. Tras ellos, Arien bajó de un salto, seguida por Trunks y Bulma, que guardó la nave en su cápsula antes de volverse y caminar hacia su padre.

- Son unos amigos de Trunks y Arien. – Dijo Bulma, adelantándose a la pregunta de su padre - ¿Te importa si les hospedamos en casa durante algún tiempo? Han tenido algunos problemas y su situación no es demasiado positiva en estos momentos… – Contestó Bulma, casi sin dar importancia a sus palabras. Acababa de escuchar la increíble historia de aquella gente de labios de su hijo, con algún que otro enérgico aporte de Arien. Lo cierto es que los hechos no la habían impresionado lo más mínimo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las aventuras de Son Goku y sus amigos que ya nada parecía asombrarla. Simplemente les había escuchado con atención mientras pilotaba y había memorizado el nombre de todos los nuevos habitantes temporales de la Corporación Cápsula. – Te prometo que después te lo explicaré todo. – Suspiró la peli azul.

- Por supuesto que no me importa. – Respondió el científico, con una sonrisa. - ¿Crees que estarán cómodos, hija? Son muchos…

- Lo sé, papá. En caso de necesitarlo podríamos utilizar alguna cápsula vivienda colocándola en el jardín exterior. ¿Qué te parece? – Bulma puso los brazos en jarras y observó distraídamente el jardín junto a la casa, como valorando su tamaño.

- ¡Es una maravillosa idea! – Apreció, sonriendo, el doctor Briefs. Encendió otro cigarrillo y se dirigió a los recién llegados. – Por favor, siéntanse en su casa. Les hospedaremos aquí el tiempo que necesiten, y si precisan de algún tipo de ayuda no duden en pedírnosla. Mi mujer y yo estaremos encantados de tenerles en casa.

Mitad extrañados, mitad agradecidos, los ex-elfos, las ex-hadas y los ex-Dewins se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo, aliviados. La señora Briefs no tardó en salir al jardín, alertada por las voces de su hija y su marido y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia el grupo de jóvenes extrañamente vestidos y de rostros extremadamente atractivos. Tras ser informada por su marido, la eternamente sonriente señora tomó de las manos a Jack y a Gowen y los introdujo dentro de la enorme casa, invitando al resto a seguirla, con la intención de mostrarles la mansión y sus habitaciones.

Fan Fan echó prácticamente a correr al ver su alto rubio de ojos azules mirando hacia atrás y solicitando ayuda con los ojos.

Bulma se llevó una mano a la frente, abochornada por el comportamiento de su madre.

- En ocasiones es tan… impetuosa… impredecible… - Susurró la peliazul, provocando las sonrisas de los que quedaban en el exterior: Trunks, Arien, Narik y Ellyon. – Bueno, sólo hay que acostumbrarse a ella, supongo. Es inofensiva. – continuó, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. – Vosotros dos, – dijo dirigiéndose a Narik y a Ellyon. - ¿Vais a compartir habitación? - Ellyon notó como el rubor le inundaba las mejillas y miró a su compañero, la boca tan abierta por el desconcierto que dejaba a la vista sus afilados colmillos. – ¡No pongáis esa cara! Veníais tan abrazaditos en la nave que pensé que os haría ilusión la propuesta. Pero no os preocupéis, ¡no he dicho nada!

Trunks miró a Narik con compasión. Había estado tantas veces en el lugar que ahora ocupaba el pelirrojo que podía notar hasta el calor que parecía embargar al ex-elfo.

Caminaron por los conocidos pasillos de la mansión Briefs, escuchando el eco lejano de la excitada voz de la esposa del doctor, contentísima de tener en casa unos huéspedes tan atractivos. Llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones de Trunks y Arien, y Bulma se detuvo frente a una puerta.

- Esta será tu habitación Ellyon. – dijo antes de abrirla y entrar en ella para subir persianas y abrir la ventana. Los impecables muebles, todos de color claro, brillaron al recibir en su superficie la luz solar. – Espero que no te moleste compartir el cuarto de baño con Arien. La suya es la habitación contigua a él. – Explicó Bulma, señalando una puerta lateral, junto a una cómoda.

- ¡Oh! No, no me importa. Muchas gracias, Bulma. – Se apresuró a contestar la morena.

- … ¿Sabes? Me resulta muy extraño oírte hablar con esa voz tan grave. – dijo Bulma, guiñando un ojo a Ellyon. Esta bajó su mirada al suelo y sonrió tímidamente. – Bueno, y ahora tú. – dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo. – Ven conmigo. Dejemos a las chicas descansar, estoy segura de que lo necesitan… - Comentó Bulma, dando una ojeada a las dos muchachas. Ellyon, descalza y únicamente cubierta por la gruesa casaca de Narik, se sonrojó instantáneamente, y Arien, completamente cubierta de barro y restos de sangre se encogió de hombros y se despidió de ellos haciendo un gesto con la mano. Trunks fue el último en salir, guiñándole un ojo a Arien antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. También estaba necesitando una buena siesta.

Ellyon caminó despacio hasta la ventana y tocó las cortinas. Las apartó y miró al exterior, pensativa.

Arien, la observó en silencio. No sabía si su amiga estaba del todo bien. Hacía sólo unas horas que había muerto por su culpa y eso no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Suponía que a la morena le pasaría algo parecido. Pero en cambio, Ellyon parecía más concentrada en comparar el tamaño de las cosas que la rodeaban con el de sus propias manos. Estaba segura que cualquier momento amargo que hubiera habido en el pasado había sido borrado por la felicidad de ser humana por fin, y de poder sentir la vida en todo su esplendor, pero la culpa no abandonaba la mente de Arien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la castaña, preocupada.

- Sí. Es sólo que siento una sensación extrañísima. – contestó Ellyon. La morena se acercó a la cama y acarició con los dedos el dibujo tallado en la madera lacada de la cabecera. – Siento como si la cabeza me diera vueltas y también un hormigueo muy raro en las piernas. – concluyó. Arien sonrió y dio un par de pasos atrás, hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Creo que eso se llama cansancio. – respondió dulcemente. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y titubeó, vacilando, antes de decidirse a hablar de nuevo. – Oye, Ellyon… Siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado hoy. El miedo me paralizó y no pude liberar a Orkan… Lo siento muchísimo. – La muchacha bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

- ¿Estás de broma, Arien? – Dijo Ellyon, entre risas. Arien levantó la mirada, extrañada por la reacción de la morena. – Has sido tú, en parte, quien ha conseguido acabar con Tumno. Tú llevaste la espada de Trunks, y sin ella nada de esto habría pasado. – continuó Ellyon, señalándose a sí misma. – Mírame. Soy humana – sonrió aún más abiertamente. – Y Narik también lo es. Y tenemos una oportunidad en el mundo. – hizo una pausa y se acercó a Arien. - Y todo gracias a ti.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron, cómplices en aquella extraña situación que las había unido casi hasta la hermandad. Se separaron, las dos mucho más tranquilas y con el corazón liberado de culpabilidad.

- Será mejor que durmamos un rato. – Dijo Arien. – Usa el baño tú primera, yo me ducharé después de ti. – Continuó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡No, no! Es tu baño, utilízalo tú primera, Arien. – Se opuso Ellyon.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Has visto cómo voy de barro? ¡Lo dejaré hecho una porquería!

…

…

…

Una cantarina voz tarareaba una conocida melodía mientras el sonido de platos y de utensilios de cocina entrechocando acompañaban en una fusión de lo más rítmica.

Arien saltó los dos últimos peldaños de la escalera sin apartar la vista de las páginas del libro que leía ávidamente, y, cual robot, hizo su entrada en la cocina sin observar el camino que seguía. Al oír la voz y el jaleo de cacharros, la muchacha levantó la vista de su lectura por primera vez desde que salió de la biblioteca. Sus verdes ojos se iluminaron cálidamente al encontrarse con la señora Briefs, que, con su eterna expresión feliz, parecía preparar algún tipo de postre gigante, o varios de ellos.

- ¡Hola señora Briefs! – saludó la chica, alegremente.

- ¡Hola cielo! ¿qué tal has dormido hoy? – preguntó la joven señora, sin reparar en que ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde y que incluso habían almorzado todos juntos. Arien sonrió forzadamente y contestó:

- Bi… bien, ¡gracias!

La esposa del doctor volvió a centrarse en un bol con mantequilla, azúcar y tres claras de huevo, y puso en marcha el robot de cocina para batir aquella mezcla. Arien abrió una de las puertas de la enorme nevera y prácticamente metió la cabeza en su interior. Tenía muchísima sed y había pasado las dos últimas horas forzándose a no levantarse de su sillón, enfrascada en su interesante lectura, pero ya no podía más y notaba su propia lengua como si se tratara de papel de lija. Sus ojos pasearon por el contenido del refrigerador.

- ¿Qué buscas, cariño? – preguntó la señora Briefs, aún de espaldas. Arien se sobresaltó y sacó la cabeza de la nevera _ipso-facto_.

- ¡Oh! Estaba buscando un refresco de limón, pero no encuentro ninguno.

- Es probable que se hayan terminado y que quien se bebiera el último no se diera cuenta y no repusiera. Creo que en la despensa debe haber más de esos, cielo.

- Vale. Iré a buscarlos, entonces. – Dijo Arien.

Cerró la nevera, dejó su libro sobre el mostrador de la isleta central de la cocina y entró en la enorme despensa, que se comunicaba con la cocina mediante una puerta de cristal.

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos cuando Arien volvió a entrar en la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y portando un paquete de 8 refrescos de limón. Los separó en la encimera, abrió la puerta de la nevera y los colocó con cuidado en uno de los estantes.

- ¡Oooh! ¡Qué lástima, Arien! ¡Con lo ricos que están esos refrescos de limón y ahora tendrás que esperar a que se enfríen! – Se lamentó sentidamente la señora Briefs.

- ¡Jaja! – rió Arien. – Es cierto. Al menos esperemos que no tarden mucho en hacerlo. – Contesto la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo mutis por la puerta. A su espalda, llevaba su preciado libro y una de las latas de refresco que no había guardado en la nevera.

…

…

…

De vuelta a la biblioteca, Arien dejó sobre la mesa su libro y se acercó a la ventana con la lata de refresco. Hacía frío afuera, pero a ella siempre le había gustado tomar bebidas frías, independientemente de si estaban en invierno, como ahora, o en verano. Y en ocasiones aquella costumbre le había traído consecuencias no muy buenas: faringitis, resfriados, etc. Sonrió brevemente y sopló enigmáticamente sobre la lata, antes de abrirla y dar un primer sorbo.

Apartó la cortina que cubría los cristales y se sentó en el ancho alféizar interior del ventanal. Apoyó la espalda en el marco y subió los pies a la repisa. El vaho había comenzado a empañar el vidrio. Arien limpió con la manga el cristal para poder mirar al exterior.

En el jardín, un guapo joven pelirrojo parecía discutir con una muchacha morena de cabello largo. Arien creía estar segura de quién ganaría aquella discusión y dio otro sorbo a su refresco. El chico hizo de repente un gesto con los hombros, dejando caer los brazos pesadamente, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, derrotado, y la morena, automáticamente, dio un pequeño saltito de alegría y le abrazó brevemente, para salir disparada hacia el interior de la casa. Narik se quedó afuera y suspiró pesadamente, antes de salir caminando despacio y desaparecer de la vista de Arien. Ella sonrió. Desde que volvieron de los pantanos, Narik y Ellyon no habían parado de discutir por nimiedades, y en casi todas las "batallas" era el ex-elfo el que perdía. Parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos excepto el hecho evidente que ahora pertenecían a la misma especie.

El jardín se quedó tranquilo entonces y Arien se levantó del alféizar y volvió a su cubil, rodeada de libros de biología. Posó su lata en la mesa y se sentó, abriendo seguidamente el libro que con tanto fervor había estado leyendo. Encontró la página en la que se había quedado y comenzó a leer.

- A veeer… ¡Aquí está! "Impacto de la genómica en la mejora de las plantas. Los estudios moleculares en especies modelo facilitan los estudios posteriores en especies de interés comercial o ecológico. Ejemplo de ello es Arabidopsis…" - Un ruido de pasos se oyó entonces en el pasillo de la mansión, como si alguien subiera las escaleras aporreando los escalones con botas de acero. Arien decidió no hacer caso y continuó leyendo – "… un tipo de planta herbácea que reúne una serie de características para ser un buen modelo experimental: pequeño tamaño, pequeño genoma, ciclo de vida corto, fácil de transformar. Gracias a estas ventajas un consorcio internacional finalizó en el año 766 la secuenciación del genoma de Arabidopsis en el que se han catalogado alrededor de 30.000 genes, muchos de función desconocida y…"

- ¡ARIEEEEEEN!

- ¡Woah! – Exclamó la muchacha tirando el libro y levantándose de la silla como un resorte. Tras ella, Ellyon acababa de entrar en la biblioteca como un elefante en una chatarrería.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – Gritó emocionada la morena, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de semejante carrera.

- … He estado aquí todo el día, Ellyon, y…

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Tus libros! ¡Tus aburridos libros! – rió Ellyon. Sus fantásticos ojos parecían brillar con una luz especial.

- Me temo que no tenemos la misma opinión acerca de mis libros, Ellyon. Este de aquí, - continuó Arien, tomando el ejemplar sobre genómica entre sus manos como un tesoro – habla de cosas increíbles de las plantas. ¿Sabías que la Arabidopsis tiene 30.000 genes y muchos de ellos aún con funciones desconocidas?

El silencio invadió la biblioteca durante un momento y Ellyon sacudió su cabeza, agitando a la vez las manos.

- No tenía ni idea, pero Arien, - siguió la ex-elfa, y quitó el libro de las manos de la castaña, cerrándolo y dejándolo sobre la mesa. – tenemos que hablar de algo mucho más importante que la "Arapitecus"…

- Arabidopsis.

- Lo que sea. – Respondió Ellyon a la inocente corrección de Arien. – Tenemos que hablar del baile del doctor Briefs.

Arien puso cara de desánimo y miró su libro querido, abandonado sobre los demás. Ellyon sujetaba sus manos y la miraba con los ojos relucientes. Estaba segura de que en su propia mirada no había tanta ilusión como en la de ella.

Y todo había comenzado hacía sólo un par de días. Bulma les había dicho a todos que su padre cumpliría 60 años el siguiente viernes, y los directivos de la Corporación habían pensado en organizar una gran cena con baile de gala en honor a su presidente, algo que siempre venía bien como estrategia de marketing, y que además, en dicho baile podrían hacer una subasta para recaudar fondos para alguna ONG. Con la casa llena de huéspedes y tantas cosas por organizar Bulma había estado prácticamente ausente de la vida doméstica desde entonces, y Arien no sabía qué demonios significaba acudir a un baile de gala. Imaginaba que allí debía ir la _crême_ de la _crême_ de la alta sociedad de la Capital y los alrededores, y más tratándose del cumpleaños de alguien tan importante e ilustre como el doctor Briefs.

La castaña no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema con nadie, no sabía qué debía ponerse, ni cómo debía comportarse, ni siquiera sabía diferenciar entre el tenedor de carne y el de pescado y estaba segura de que en una cena de gala habría muchos más para escoger…

Arien se mordió el labio, apenada, y puso ojos de cordero degollado a Ellyon.

- Narik por fin ha accedido a ser mi acompañante en el baile. ¡No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo! Y… ¡voy a ir con él! ¿No es fabuloso? – La morena comenzó a reír nerviosamente hasta que reparó en la expresión de Arien. - ¿A qué viene esa cara? – Preguntó Ellyon. Arien suspiró y se dispuso a explicarle a su amiga el motivo de sus desvelos. –

- Ellyon… Tengo miedo de ir al baile. – murmuró la castaña, bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de ir a un baile? ¡Te has enfrentado a un Mörk, cabeza hueca! – Bramó Ellyon, propinando un golpe en la cabeza a la ojiverde.

- ¡Auuuch! – Se quejó Arien, y se frotó el punto de impacto con la mano, alborotándose el cabello.

- ¡Me sacas de quicio! – Continuó reprendiéndola la morena. – Apuesto a que aún no has ido a mirar vestidos para la fiesta. – Murmuró Ellyon, cruzándose de brazos. Arien negó sin levantar la mirada de sus deportivas marrones y Ellyon bufó enérgicamente. - ¡Arien! ¡Sólo queda un día! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

- Pues… La verdad, esperaba que se me presentara la posibilidad de esconderme debajo de alguna cama y que nadie me encontrara, jaja… - Rió nerviosamente Arien.

- ¡Es el abuelo de tu novio! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, de verdad! No sé en qué estaba pensando. Otra de mis geniales ideas… - Arien se tapó la cara con las manos, abochornada.

- Ni que lo digas… - Contestó Ellyon, añadiendo aún más sal a la herida. Arien se encogió aún más en su sitio. – Está bien, iremos juntas a comprar los vestidos. Bulma anda muy atareada organizándolo todo, supongo que agradecerá que nos las apañemos nosotras solas. Sólo necesitamos algo de dinero… - Murmuró Ellyon, pensativamente.

- … Cuando llegamos del futuro, lo primero que hizo Bulma fue llevarme de compras. Aquel día me hizo una copia de su tarjeta de crédito, por si algún día la necesitaba… Pero me da apuro usarla sin su permiso… Tengo que llamarla antes. – Dijo Arien.

- ¡Genial! Un problema menos entonces. – Exclamó Ellyon, contenta de disponer de suficientes recursos económicos. – Sólo nos falta saber dónde ir a comprar. Yo he estado mirando un montón de revistas de moda, pero no sé dónde deben estar esas tiendas…

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso. Conozco un centro comercial donde Bulma es cliente habitual. Fue allí donde me llevó aquella vez. Recuerdo que en una de las boutiques vendían vestidos preciosos.

- Entonces… ¿A qué estamos esperando? – Gritó Ellyon, emocionada.

…

…

…

¡Tilintilin!

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, alertando a las dependientas de la boutique de que entraban nuevos clientes.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas. – Dijo educadamente una de ellas, que salió en seguida a recibirlas. – Me llamo Susie ¿Les apetece una copa de champán? ¿Un cóctel, quizás?

- Eh… no. Gracias. – Contestó Arien, apenada.

- A mí póngame un bloodymary, por favor. – contestó Ellyon. Arien la miró sorprendida y la morena se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué?

- ¿Un bloodymary, Ellyon? ¿Qué demonios es eso? – susurró la castaña, entre dientes.

- No tengo ni idea, pero lo he leído en una revista, debe ser algo muy típico entre la alta sociedad…

Las dos muchachas siguieron caminando hacia el interior de la enorme tienda. Había muy pocos modelos expuestos, y la mayoría estaba en los maniquíes. Sobre un despejado y enorme mostrador de madera oscura, dos trabajadoras las aguardaban sonrientes.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas. Mi nombre es Berta. – Dijo una de ellas, una chica menudita con el cabello corto.

- Yo me llamo Roxanne. – Dijo la otra, más alta, rubia y con porte más masculino.

- El bloodymary, señorita. – Dijo una voz, acercándose a ellas. La tercera dependienta ofreció a Ellyon, de una bandeja, una copa con un líquido rojo intenso y una guinda ensartada en un palillo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Respondió la morena, tratando de sujetar su copa delicadamente.

- ¿En qué podemos servirlas? – preguntó Roxanne.

- Venimos de parte de Bulma Briefs. Necesitamos unos vestidos de noche. – Contestó Arien tímidamente.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Susie, abriendo muchísimo los ojos. – Las señoritas Arien y Ellyon, supongo. Las estábamos esperando. La señorita Briefs llamó hace un rato y nos informó sobre su visita. Pasen por aquí, por favor.

- ¿Bulma les ha llamado? – Preguntó Ellyon a Arien, en un susurro. La castaña se encogió de hombros y siguió a las tres dependientas, que las condujeron a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sala semicircular con 3 probadores enormes y un perchero bastante alto para colgar los vestidos. En el centro de la habitación un lujoso sofá de estilo provenzal parecía invitarlas a sentarse, y, sobre una mesa de café, frente al sofá, unas tazas esperaban sobre sus platillos a ser llenadas con café o té, ambos recién preparados y dispuestos sobre una bandeja de plata.

- … Madre mía… - Murmuró Arien. De seguro Bulma les había pedido que las trataran bien.

- La señorita Briefs nos ha informado acerca del evento de la Corporación, una cena de gala con baile que se celebrará mañana por la noche. – Explicó Susie, con una sonrisa. Ahora estaba todo claro, por eso lo tenían todo preparado, sabían que la tarde de compras iría para largo…

- ¿Tienen en mente algún modelo en especial? – Preguntó Roxanne. Arien puso cara de póker. Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de vestido debía llevar a semejante acontecimiento. - … No pasa nada si no traen una idea. De aquí saldrán con un vestido, ya lo verán. – Continuó Roxanne, guiñando un ojo, cómplice.

- Este es el catálogo de vestidos de noche de esta temporada. Tómense su tiempo y mírenlo tranquilamente.

Las tres trabajadoras abandonaron la estancia y las dejaron a solas con el catálogo, el café y un platillo con pastas, que tanto Ellyon como Arien no tardaron en atacar, dejando de lado el catálogo.

- Pabefe gue do habafos gobido en sebadas. _(*Parece que no hayamos comido en samanas)_ – Dijo Arien, con la boca llena de pasta de hojaldre con crema de arándanos. Ellyon asintió con la cabeza, y devoró un pastelillo de fresa que había en el centro del plato. Una vez hubieron saciado la gula, se limpiaron los restos de dulce, y Ellyon sirvió café, al tiempo que Arien rescataba el catálogo de entre los suaves cojines del sofá y comenzaba a ojearlo.

La mayoría de los modelos eran vestidos de alta costura de los principales y más importantes diseñadores del momento. Infinidad de colores, telas, escotes y cortes se mostraron ante sus ojos. Algunos más elegantes, otros más informales, otros más atrevidos… Las opciones eran prácticamente infinitas, y ni Arien ni Ellyon eran capaces de decidirse. Todos eran preciosos.

- Con permiso. – Dijo Berta, entrando en la sala de probadores y portando varios vestidos guardados en fundas negras. Los fue colocando uno por uno en el perchero con ruedas que presidía la sala, junto a las cortinas de los probadores. – Me he permitido traer algunos de los nuevos modelos del año que viene que aún no salen en el catálogo. Las fiestas de los Briefs suelen servir de escaparate de los más prestigiosos diseñadores, y siempre nos hacen llegar modelos inéditos para disponibilidad de las ilustres invitadas. – Explicó Berta, mientras se ponía de puntillas para colgar los vestidos en la barra más alta y que no rozaran con el piso.

- … Bueno eso de ilustres… - Comenzó a replicar Arien.

- ¿Han visto ya alguno que les guste? – Preguntó Roxanne, mientras abría las cortinas de los probadores y colocaba en el centro de ellos un escabel de terciopelo negro.

- ¡A mí me gusta muchísimo este! – dijo Ellyon, sonriendo. Su dedo índice señalaba un vestido rojo, con escote palabra de honor y con zonas con encaje y otras con lentejuelas brillantes.

- ¡Excelente elección! – Aprobó la rubia. Y abandonó la habitación en dirección al piso superior para buscar el vestido solicitado.

Ellyon dejó el catálogo en manos de Arien y terminó su bloodymary, mientras esperaba a que Berta le trajera el vestido.

- ¿Y usted? ¿No encuentra ninguno de su gusto? – Preguntó Berta.

- ¡Oh! ¡No, no es eso! – Se apresuró a responder Arien. – Son todos preciosos, es por eso que no me decido… Bueno, eso, y que no me veo vestida con uno de estos. – Sonrió la castaña, volviendo su atención al catálogo de nuevo. La dependienta la miró detenidamente llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativa. Cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, figura no muy voluptuosa pero delgada, y piernas atléticas… Sonrió. Estaba segura de que el modelo que les acababa de llegar encajaría a la perfección en aquel cuerpo.

- Tengo una idea… - Murmuró la dependienta bajita. Se dirigió a los vestidos en las perchas y buscó uno de ellos. Abrió la cremallera de la funda y lo sacó de ella. Arien sólo alcanzó a ver el color: verde turquesa. Berta lo introdujo en uno de los probadores. – Pruébese este modelo. Es una novedad, nos ha llegado hoy mismo. Estoy segura de que le quedará como un guante.

Arien titubeó un momento, pero pensó que sería buena idea hacer caso a las dependientas. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a vestir a la gente con aquellos trapos y tenían muchísima más experiencia que ella. La castaña dejó el catálogo a un lado y miró a Ellyon, que tamborileaba con dedos sobre sus rodillas, impaciente por ver el vestido rojo. Arien suspiró, se levantó y se metió dentro del probador con la dependienta, que se ofreció a ayudarla a ponerse el vestido.

Susie preparaba las agujas en el soporte de su muñequera y suspiró distraídamente.

- Cómo me gustaría ir a un evento de ese tipo. Debe ser una maravilla… - Comentó, soñadora. Un gruñido de Arien salió de dentro del probador, manifestando su descontento. Susie pudo cara de extrañeza y Ellyon se apresuró a quitarle importancia a la reacción de su amiga.

- No te preocupes. Está algo preocupada. – Comentó la morena, susurrando.

- No estoy preocupada, Ellyon. Sólo estoy aterrorizada… el simple hecho de verme tratando de escoger el cubierto correcto me quita el sueño. Sentiré miles de ojos clavados en mí, estoy segura…

- Pero Arien, eso no debería darte miedo. Sabes perfectamente quién puede ayudarnos. – respondió Ellyon, ojeando nuevamente el catálogo e incluyéndose en el grupo de personas que necesitaba clases de modales en la mesa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y en quién has pensado? – Preguntó la castaña.

- ¡Aquí está el vestido! En vivo es de un color más burdeos que rojo. Personalmente me gusta más que el de la foto. – Dijo Roxanne, entrando en la sala y desabrochando la cremallera de la funda del vestido que portaba.

- ¡Listo! – dijo Berta, abriendo la cortina del probador para dejar salir a Arien. La cara de la dependienta mostraba una amplia sonrisa, más que satisfecha por el resultado.

Unos pasos se oyeron y Arien salió del probador.

El catálogo se escurrió de las manos de Ellyon.

…

…

…

- ¿Lo habéis entendido todo bien? – Repitió la señora Briefs por enésima vez, tras haberles explicado de nuevo la función de cada cubierto y el orden en el que debían utilizarlos. Había accedido a explicarles algunas normas de decoro en la mesa y la paciencia de la amable señora parecía no tener límites.

- Eh… Sí. – Contestó Arien, no muy segura de lo que decía.

- Creo que sí. – Dijo Ellyon, a su vez.

Ambas se hallaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, delante de sendos servicios de vajilla completos, con su plato de servicio, plato de sopa, platillo de pan y mantequilla con cuchillo para la mantequilla, copas de vino blanco, tinto y agua, salsera, y el gran temor de Arien: los cubiertos.

A la derecha de su plato tenía el cuchillo de servicio, el de pescado y la cuchara sopera. A su izquierda, el tenedor de pescado, el de carne y el de ensalada. Delante del plato de servicio, colocados en horizontal se hallaban la cuchara de postre y el tenedor de pastel.

- De acuerdo, ¡comencemos! – Exclamó súbitamente la señora Briefs, haciendo que ambas muchachas se encogieran en sus sitios. La mujer del doctor tomó dos platos de ensalada y los colocó delante de ellas. La mujer había tomado la molestia de colocar una pequeña porción de ensalada en cada uno, para que pareciera más real y las muchachas se metieran en el papel. – El camarero pasará por detrás de vosotras y os pedirá que seleccionéis un tipo de pan para la cena. ¿Veis? Los traerá en una bandeja, y podréis escoger entre varios. Una vez hayáis hecho vuestra elección será el camarero quien coloque vuestro panecillo en el platillo del pan. ¿Entendido? - Ambas muchacha asintieron con la cabeza y la señora Briefs colocó un bollo de pasas en cada platillo. Las chicas tomaron entonces el tenedor de ensalada y miraron a la señora Briefs. - ¡Perfecto! – dijo ella. – Ahora el siguiente plato. – La rubia apartó los platos de las muchachas a un lado de la mesa y puso en su lugar un par de platos con filetes rebozados. Arien la miró, extrañada. ¿Se habría puesto a cocinar sólo para que en los platos hubiera contenido real? Conociéndola, seguro que sí. Las dos chicas tomaron entonces el cuchillo y el tenedor de carne, y la señora Briefs aplaudió su elección.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo alguien desde la puerta de la cocina. Trunks estaba apoyado en el marco mirando con extrañeza a las dos chicas mientras su abuela ponía y quitaba platos de comida delante de ellas.

- Les estoy enseñando cómo usar la cubertería en las cenas de gala. – Contestó la señora Briefs. Arien bajó la mirada hasta el plato vacío que tenía delante y notó como se sonrojaba enormemente. La risa de Trunks la hizo volverse de nuevo hacia él.

- ¡Así que era esto lo que te pasaba todo el día! Y yo que pensaba que había hecho algo malo y que estabas enfadada conmigo… - Dijo el muchacho, pensativo.

- No las desconcentres querido. Esto requiere de memoria. – le reprendió la abuela, mientras ponía ante las chicas un pedazo de pastel.

- De acuerdo, ya me callo… ¿Os importa que me siente aquí? – Preguntó él, corriendo la silla que se hallaba justo delante de los platos que su abuela había retirado de delante de las chicas. Justo cuando Arien iba a preguntarle si no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, la abuela se le adelantó.

- ¡Por supuesto que no nos importa, cielo! ¿Quieres practicar tú también con ellas? – Preguntó la rubia, inocentemente. Arien sonrió y miró la expresión del rostro del muchacho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Eeeh… ¡No es necesario, abuela! Arien se sentará a mi lado así que… - La chica no podía creerlo, ella estaba allí esforzándose al máximo para no hacer el ridículo en aquella importante ocasión y a él no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir que su intención era copiarse directamente de lo que ella hiciera.

- ¿Así que qué? ¿Y qué pasará si me equivoco intencionadamente? Podría usar un tenedor, y luego soltarlo y usar otro, mientras disfruto viendo cómo intentas no parecer un idiota, cambiando de cubierto todo el tiempo. – Le retó la castaña. Ellyon miraba a uno y a otro sin abrir la boca. Arien observaba a Trunks con gesto de triunfo, mientras él le devolvía la mirada distraídamente.

- Pues, más te vale no hacer eso que tienes pensado. – Dijo tranquilamente el chico, pasando la mano por encima de los cubiertos de la chica y moviendo los dedos, como echando a suertes qué tenedor utilizar.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿y eso porqué? – Preguntó Arien, sin dejar de mirar la mano de Trunks. El muchacho tomó entonces un tenedor al azar, y resultó ser el de la ensalada. Se apoyó de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla y pinchó un pedazo de tomate con el tenedor.

- Pues, porque estoy seguro de que llevándote conmigo nadie hará el menor caso de lo que yo haga. Todo el mundo estará más pendiente del tenedor que decida usar la preciosidad de ojos verdes que me acompañará a la cena. – concluyó él, engullendo el trozo de tomate prácticamente sin masticar.

Arien sintió como sus orejas ardían y necesitó beber agua en aquel preciso momento. Trunks la observó dirigirse hacia la nevera masticando otro trozo de tomate y con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

…

…

…

- Menos mal que Trunksy se ha dormido ya. De ese modo no le causará problemas a la canguro… Con este niño hay que estar preparada para cualquier contratiempo. – Murmuró Bulma.

- ¿A qué hora debemos estar allí? - Preguntó Trunks a su madre.

Los dos Briefs estaban en la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta. Trunks observaba a su madre maquillarse ante el espejo del tocador y Bulma se delineaba los ojos en negro con sumo cuidado.

- Los invitados deberían llegar antes que nosotros, los anfitriones. Una vez que hayamos llegado haremos un cóctel con aperitivos y luego pasaremos a la cena. En el hotel Capital City se han esmerado muchísimo con la preparación del banquete. Estoy ansiosa por ver cómo ha quedado todo. – Murmuró ella. Se separó un poco del espejo y observó cómo había quedado su maquillaje. Perfecto. Abrió un pequeño bote de carmín color rojo pasión con el que comenzó a pintar sus labios con la ayuda de un pincel.

Trunks se apoyó sobre el colchón y se concentró en los gestos de su madre. Le gustaba verla así. Bella y despreocupada. Jamás había visto a su madre del futuro arreglarse para un evento. Los androides acabaron con todo lo que Bulma había conocido. La empresa, los negocios… La vida. De pequeño, a Trunks siempre le había gustado imaginar cómo habría sido su madre si los androides no hubieran irrumpido en su vida. Miraba a la joven Bulma y le encantaba lo que veía. Tenía una madre poderosa, inteligente y hermosa. La peliazul se había puesto un vestido negro de lentejuelas brillantes y corte sirena, que realzaba su figura de forma espectacular. Trunks sonrió para sí. Era una mujer única.

Bulma se levantó de la silla y dio un último repaso a su aspecto, mirándose desde todos los ángulos. El vestido se cerraba en lo más bajo de su espalda, dejándola al descubierto de forma muy sensual.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, mamá. – Dijo Trunks, de repente. – Siempre lo he estado.

El bote de carmín que Bulma sujetaba todavía, cayó suavemente sobre la repisa del tocador y la peliazul se giró, incrédula, para observar a su hijo. Los ojos azules de Trunks la miraban sin rastro de engaño o de mentira. Su atormentado hijo del futuro abría su corazón ante ella como jamás lo había hecho. La mirada de Bulma se enterneció y se acercó lentamente a su adulto hijo, tomándole del mentón y acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Orgulloso de mí? – Preguntó la peliazul, suavemente. – La bondad nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes. Muchas veces me he planteado que quizás no merezco todo lo que me rodea. No heredé el carácter suave y amoroso de mi madre. Tampoco la paciencia y la dedicación de mi padre. Ni siquiera soy una "esposa" comprensiva y cariñosa. Al contrario, soy posesiva, celosa y visceral. – dijo Bulma, seriamente. Pero luego sonrió, suavizando el rostro. – Pero luego llegaste tú, y ahora cada vez que te miro estoy segura de que TÚ eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Contigo me sobra el poder, el dinero, la inteligencia. Contigo lo tengo todo. Mi vida está completa. – La peliazul sonrió cariñosamente. – Cada vez que te veo, veo lo mejor de Vegeta y de mí misma aflorar en ti, sin rastro de nuestras imperfecciones. Tú eres nuestra obra más perfecta, cariño. No lo olvides jamás. – Los ojos de Trunks comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas. Aquel intenso momento de sinceridad entre madre e hijo le superaba. Desde que vio a su madre del pasado deseó decirle lo que sentía, y no había reunido el valor hasta que la había visto frente a él, siendo simplemente Bulma, en todo su esplendor. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla izquierda y Bulma la limpió amorosamente. – Si hay alguien que debe estar orgullosa, esa soy yo, hijo. Y mi yo del futuro, por supuesto. Te has convertido en un hombre bueno. Más que eso, te has convertido en un héroe.

Trunks no pudo evitar sollozar y amortiguó el sonido abrazándose fuertemente al vientre de su madre, enterrando el rostro en él, como cuando era pequeño.

…

…

…

Narik daba vueltas y más vueltas en el salón de los Briefs, esperando. La paciencia comenzaba a terminársele. Llevaba puesto un elegante esmoquin de color negro, con una pajarita del mismo color. Sus hermanos habían desaparecido, junto con las hermanas de Ellyon. Ellos habían optado por no ir al baile de gala en honor al Doctor Briefs, y habían aprovechado para visitar el parque central de la Capital. Aún habían tenido menos contacto con la civilización que Narik y Ellyon, y un acontecimiento así les daba un poco de respeto, de modo que habían rehusado asistir, y con ellos, Brann, Dart e Iskald, que prefería ser llamada Khaira, el nombre que le pusieron sus padres.

El pelirrojo había consentido en quitarse los collares por consejo del sastre de los Briefs. Sus pendientes los había sustituido por dos pequeños brillantes engarzados en plata, que emitían destellos en los lóbulos de sus orejas cada vez que Narik giraba sobre sí mismo.

Oyó pasos en la escalera y se acercó a ella para recibir con una sonrisa a su acompañante. Lo cierto era que estaba muy nervioso. Narik había tenido la intención de quedarse con sus hermanos, pero Ellyon le había insistido muchísimo, y no había podido decirle que no. Tampoco podía dejarla ir sola, sin acompañante. Probablemente aquella sería la primera y última cena de gala de ambos, de modo que el pelirrojo decidió complacerla, aunque a regañadientes.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando al pie de la escalera apareció Trunks, con los ojos enrojecidos y frotándose las mejillas.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Preguntó Narik, con total falta de tacto. Trunks le miró brevemente y apartó los ojos en seguida.

- Nada. – respondió, serio y con la voz tomada. Narik le observó ponerse la chaqueta de su esmoquin y le oyó sorberse la nariz.

Pero toda su curiosidad se borró cuando volvió a oír pasos en la escalera, y en el hueco de esta, apareció una preciosidad morena ataviada con un estrecho vestido de raso burdeos que dejaba a la vista un generoso y elegante escote.

Ellyon entró en el salón y lo primero que vio fue la cara anonadada del pelirrojo, al que, estaba segura que si le pinchaban no le saldría sangre.

- Hola. – dijo, tímidamente. – Ya estoy lista.

- … … Jo. – Fue la frase que Narik acertó a decir en aquel momento. Tenía la sensación de que su cerebro se había vuelto gelatina. Estaba seguro de que aquella visión no se le iba a borrar de la retina en años. Tragó saliva y se acercó a ella. Ahora estaba seguro de que no podía dejarla ir sin acompañante,… es decir: sin él.

- Ellyon, ¿sabes si a Arien le falta mucho? Mi madre ya está casi lista y deberíamos comenzar a sal… - La frase de Trunks murió en su boca a medio pronunciar. Acababa de girarse y toparse de lleno con la morena… y su escote. - … … Jo. – Repitió el semisaiyajin, apartando la vista decorosamente y poniéndose colorado.

- Si que estáis elocuentes. – Murmuró Ellyon, sarcástica. Narik hizo una mueca ante el comentario y Trunks permaneció con los ojos clavados en el techo.

Unos tacones se oyeron bajar con energía por la escalera. Trunks estaba seguro de que no podía ser Arien. En efecto, era Bulma la que descendía con paso firme en un perfecto equilibrio sobre los tacones de aguja que se había calzado y que sonaban imponentemente. Trunks sonrió.

- Mi padre debería ver esto. – Dijo el semisaiyajin, refiriéndose a su madre.

- Ni me lo nombres… - Contestó Bulma. – Como siempre que sabe que la Corporación organiza algún tipo de evento, ha desaparecido por varios días… Ya estoy acostumbrada a ir sola a estos sitios. De hecho, me es más cómodo así. Creo que me daría un infarto si tuviera que controlar el carácter de tu padre en un sitio así. ¡Y eso que él es de la realeza! - Los tres rieron ante el comentario de la peliazul. Bulma soltó el bolso sobre la mesa del comedor y se acercó a su hijo para colocarle correctamente las solapas del esmoquin y la pajarita, algo torcidos. – Estás arrebatador. – Susurró la peliazul en su oído. Trunks sintió como sus orejas comenzaban a arder. - ¿Quién falta? Nosotros deberíamos salir ya para llegar antes que mis padres.

- Sólo falta Arien. – Respondió Trunks.

- Voy a avisarla. – Dijo Ellyon, amablemente. Se acercó al hueco de la escalera, aparentando que iba a subir para ir a buscar a la castaña, pero se detuvo al pie, se aclaró la garganta y bramó: - ¡ARIEEEEEEN! ¡MUEVE TU CULO AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDOOO! – Narik se tapó los oídos y Trunks se encogió en su sitio. La voz de Ellyon distaba mucho de ser tan cantarina como lo había sido cuando era un hada. Pero el grito surtió efecto y la voz de Arien se oyó en seguida en el pasillo superior.

- ¡Ya voy!

Unos tacones sonaron de nuevo en la escalera, titubeantes, en absoluto tan convincentes como los pasos de Bulma, y Arien hizo por fin su aparición en el salón.

Llevaba el vestido de color verde turquesa. La mitad superior estaba formada por un corpiño, cubierto en el lado izquierdo por una fina tela de gasa con pequeñas y delicadas incrustaciones, que se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante. La tela se extendía hasta formar una manga en el brazo izquierdo y formaba una estrecha falda de corte sirena con una raja que se abría un poco más arriba de la rodilla derecha. Llevaba unos zapatos stilettos del mismo color que el vestido.

Se había recogido el cabello en la parte más alta de la cabeza y le caía en cascada sobre la espalda, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros. Llevaba los ojos delineados en marrón y la máscara de pestañas era negra, resaltándolas y dándole una mirada felina. Los labios los había pintado simplemente con brillo y las mejillas estaban resaltadas en tono melocotón.

Trunks había echado raíces en el suelo. Si Ellyon le había impactado, la visión que tenía delante le había absorbido por completo.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? – Preguntó Arien a Bulma, no muy convencida.

- … … Jo. – volvió a decir Narik. Ellyon rodó los ojos, exasperada y le dio un golpe en el brazo, para sacarlo de la ensoñación.

- Estás preciosa, cariño. ¿Ves como quedan muy bien los ojos resaltados y los labios en color natural? ¡Te lo dije! – Comentó la peliazul, triunfante. – Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. El coche nos espera fuera. – Concluyó la heredera de la Corporación, tomando su bolso de encima de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio.

Narik ofreció su brazo caballerosamente a Ellyon con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, y ella lo sujetó sonriendo nerviosamente. Ambos salieron del salón dejando a Trunks y Arien solos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la castaña, preocupada por la expresión del rostro de Trunks. Parecía asustado.

- Eh… Sí, si… Ejem… Estoy bien. – Se apresuró a contestar él. Para él, Arien era la muchacha más linda del mundo, por mil motivos, obviamente. Pero en aquel momento no era capaz de creerse lo hermosa que se veía vestida como una auténtica dama. Arien le sonrió dulcemente, mirándole de forma felina, y Trunks sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a reaccionar. Si continuaba mirándola, terminaría por llevarla en brazos a su habitación en lugar de acudir a la fiesta. El muchacho carraspeó y le ofreció el brazo, algo ruborizado por sus propios pensamientos. Arien se acercó más a él y se agarró suavemente.

...

…

…

Los flashes de las cámaras que fotografiaban a la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, vacilaron al abrirse las puertas del coche que transportaba a un atractivo desconocido de ojos azules y mirada amenazadora, al que acompañaba una muchacha también anónima con un espectacular vestido que fue la sensación de la noche. Del mismo auto salieron dos desconocidos más, un atractivo y alto muchacho pelirrojo, con los ojos de un color muy extraño, y una muchacha morena y con ojos violetas, con un vestido rojizo con un escote de infarto. El aspecto de las dos mujeres desconocidas que entraron en el hotel prácticamente sin dejarse fotografiar, no tenía nada que envidiarle al atuendo que había escogido Bulma Briefs, que posó durante unos minutos, sonriente, ante los reporteros de las principales revistas de actualidad, ciencia y del corazón, unidos en la misma causa. Dar todos los detalles de la fiesta que se organizaba en honor al ilustre Doctor Briefs.

Arien respiró aliviada una vez cruzó las acristaladas puertas del hotel. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor de nuevo se puso tensa. El Hall estaba abarrotado de gente. Algunos periodistas, con pases de prensa, tomaban nota de los testimonios de algunos de los invitados más importantes: científicos, empresarios, ejecutivos. La Jet Set se hallaba reunida en el Hotel más antiguo y lujoso de la Capital del Oeste.

Narik estaba convencido de que la primera opción que tuvo: no ir al baile, habría sido la más acertada, y Ellyon comenzaba a pensar lo mismo.

Antes de llamar más la atención, Trunks se introdujo en el salón principal del hotel, preparado para el aperitivo, tomando de la mano a Arien y seguido por Narik que se aseguró de no soltar a Ellyon en todo el trayecto.

El bullicio también estaba presente en aquel lugar, pero no había ni cámaras, ni reporteros, ni periodistas, y por fin pudieron respirar tranquilos.

- Definitivamente, esto no es lo mío. – Dijo Trunks, visiblemente nervioso. Arien le miró y acarició su brazo para reconfortarle. Primera cosa que no le gustaba de aquel modo de vida: la falta de intimidad y el poco respeto hacia los demás.

El metre se acercó a ellos en seguida.

- Buenas noches caballeros. ¿Me permiten saber sus nombres por favor? – Dijo educadamente, con un marcado acento extranjero.

- Trunks Briefs.

Al escuchar el apellido, el metre le observó con curiosidad. Desde que habían recibido la lista de invitados había sentido curiosidad por saber quién era aquel "señor T. Briefs" que destacaba entre los demás. No sabía que hubiera más Briefs aparte del doctor, su señora y su hija. Debía tratarse de algún familiar desconocido. Como fuera, debía tratarle con suma cortesía. Buscó el nombre en una tableta digital y en seguida lo encontró. Había cuatro asientos reservados en la una de las mesas principales.

- Por aquí, por favor. – Dijo, indicándoles con un elegante gesto que le siguieran.

Lo hicieron a lo largo de prácticamente todo el salón, hasta situarles en una pequeña mesa con cuatro asientos en el medio de la cual podía leerse el letrero "T. Briefs".

Aquella mesa parecía haber estado despertando una expectación inusitada, ya que en cuanto los cuatro amigos se situaron alrededor, la mayoría de las personas que les rodeaban les miraron con curiosidad.

Nadie sabía que hubiera un Briefs desconocido, y el aspecto del muchacho estaba llamando terriblemente la atención de todos. En especial de las féminas de la sala.

Aunque Narik tampoco pasaba desapercibido, y qué decir de Arien y Ellyon. Los hombres de su alrededor parecían sacar radiografías de sus características corporales.

La mirada amenazadora que el joven Briefs dirigió a los curiosos fue suficiente para alejar su atención de forma tan directa. Eso y que Bulma hizo su entrada triunfal como si se tratara de una gran estrella de cine.

Tras ella, el anfitrión y su mujer entraron sonrientes y saludando calurosamente a amigos y conocidos del gremio y de los negocios. La señora Briefs pronto se vio rodeada de mujeres de mediana edad que en seguida comenzaron a hablar con ella y a reír.

El doctor se vio inmerso en una interesante conversación en seguida y el metre dio la orden para que comenzara el cóctel.

Arien suspiró aliviada en cuanto sintió que la mayoría de las miradas se alejaban de ella, aunque no todas. Dejó su pequeño "clutch" de raso verde sobre la mesa y miró a Narik. El pobre permanecía con su cara de perrillo asustado, incapaz de relajarse.

- Parece que ya ha pasado lo peor. – Comentó Trunks. Una camarera les acercó una bandeja con canapés. El aspecto era muy apetecible y todos se dieron cuenta del hambre que tenían.

Las bandejas de montaditos y canapés fueron sucediéndose sin parar, y Trunks y Narik comenzaron a pensar que quizás no había sido tan mala idea ir a la fiesta.

Bulma se acercó a ellos en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Su mesa era justo la contigua, algo más grande y con más sillas a su alrededor. La peli azul parecía estar disfrutando al máximo del ambiente.

- ¿Habéis tenido algún problema al entrar? – Preguntó la científica a su hijo, con gesto preocupado.

- Ninguno, mamá. Hemos podido escabullirnos bastante rápido. – contestó el semisaiyajin.

- Mejor. – suspiró aliviada la mujer. – Había dado instrucciones precisas de que a vosotros no se os acercara ningún periodista a haceros preguntas. – Guiñó un ojo y sonrió de forma autosuficiente, orgullosa de que todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca. Ante la mirada interrogante de su hijo, Bulma se explicó mejor: - Todos estaban deseando ver el rostro del joven Briefs. – La peli azul señaló brevemente el letrero que presidía la mesa, y guiñó un ojo. – Eres la sensación de la noche, cariño… Bueno, tú y todos vosotros. – concluyó.

- … Podías haberme avisado… - dijo Trunks mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor. Ahora le parecía estar sintiendo cientos de ojos curiosos clavados en su persona. Bulma frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- Si lo hubiera hecho no habrías querido venir. – se defendió ella. – Y sabiendo que de todos modos ibas a atraer la atención irremediablemente en cuanto cruzaras aquella puerta, me pareció innecesario preocuparte de más. – La científica se acercó aún más a su hijo y susurró en su oído: - eres el ejemplar más apuesto de todos los asistentes. – Trunks, se sonrojó irremediablemente y desvió la atención de los invitados para centrarla en el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa. – No seas tímido, hijo. Deberías estar acostumbrado a llamar la atención con ese físico que tienes.

- Pero mamá…

- Shh – siseó Bulma. – Tengo que irme ya. Chicos, no sé si podré estar pendiente de vosotros a partir de ahora, tengo que cerrar algunos contratos con otras empresas, y aprovecharé esta noche. El licor suele ser un buen aliado para los negocios. – Dijo Bulma, dirigiendo su mirada de uno a otro. – Portaos bien, y sobre todo, disfrutad de la fiesta. – La científica les guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia un pequeño círculo de gente elegante, que conversaba no muy lejos de allí.

El aperitivo dio paso a la cena. Las mesas estaban elegantemente decoradas y las vajillas y cuberterías estaban compuestas por infinidad de piezas. Arien y Ellyon suspiraron aliviadas al descubrir que el menú consistía en ensalada de Foie, una especie de crema de vichyssoise cubierta por una fina capa de mousse desconocida y langosta acompañada de otros frutos del mar, como ostras o percebes, para lo cual conocían perfectamente los cubiertos adecuados. El aspecto de las ostras distaba mucho de ser apetitoso, así que en la mesa del joven Briefs ni las tocaron. Trunks agradeció enormemente que las raciones fueran considerables. Pudo comerse su langosta, la mitad de la de Arien y más de la mitad de la de Ellyon. Narik tuvo suficiente con su propio plato.

Arien miró a su alrededor, casi todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la cena. Estaba siendo un éxito y todo estaba delicioso. A diferencia de lo que había creído, nadie le prestó atención durante la cena, algo que agradeció enormemente. No soportaba que la miraran mientras comía. En la mesa contigua, el resto de los Briefs compartían velada con un par de parejas, íntimos amigos del doctor y su mujer. La peli azul reía en aquel momento a causa de alguna broma o comentario que su padre acababa de hacer y dirigió la vista hacia ellos, encontrándose con los ojos de Arien. Se sonrieron y Bulma le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

Llegó el momento de abandonar el comedor y dirigirse al salón de baile. Estaba situado en la sala contigua al comedor y habían colocado varios servicios de bar y buffet libre a lo largo de él. En un extremo, había un pequeño escenario en el que tocaba una pequeña orquesta, y el doctor Briefs y su esposa abrieron el baile, seguidos casi en seguida por otras parejas.

Los cuatro amigos se refugiaron en la penumbra de una de las esquinas, tratando pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud. Pero no era nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que al evento asistían algunos de los trabajadores de la Corporación Cápsula, y entre ellos algunas mujeres de la planta donde Bulma tenía su despacho, aún con la imagen de Trunks muy presente en sus retinas y en las cámaras fotográficas de algunos móviles. Los ojos azules y el físico de aquel desconocido con nombre ilustre parecían levantar pasiones alrededor de ellos, y sus tres compañeros no eran menos.

Narik ya era el objeto de deseo de más de una invitada, algunas de ellas incluso le había guiñado el ojo, pícaramente. Y en cuanto a Ellyon y Arien, no podían quitarse de encima las miradas que las recorrían de arriba abajo, tanto de hombres fascinados por su belleza como de mujeres entre curiosas y envidiosas.

Pero parecía que el círculo se cerraba alrededor de la pista de baile y ellos quedaban al fin fuera. Ellyon quiso aprovechar para ir a buscar algún refresco, y Arien quiso acompañarla, de modo que dos muchachos se quedaron solos, para placer de los ojos de la mayoría de mujeres que les rodeaban.

- Oye Narik, - Dijo Trunks, - ¿qué tienes pensado hacer a partir de ahora?

El pelirrojo recorrió con la mirada todo alrededor suyo y finalmente miró a Trunks, sonriendo melancólicamente.

- Tu abuelo nos ha ofrecido un puesto en la Corporación, a mí, a Ellyon y a nuestros hermanos. – dijo Narik, sorprendiendo a Trunks con aquella revelación.

- ¿Qué? ¡No tenía ni idea! ¡Eso es genial, Narik! – Respondió el semisaiyajin. En la situación actual, era lo mejor que les podía pasar. Su abuelo era plenamente consciente de que tendrían multitud de dificultades para adaptarse a la vida de los humanos normales, y seguro que se había ofrecido para facilitarles un poco las cosas. Era un gran hombre, su abuelo.

- Hemos rechazado la oferta. – Contestó Narik, con sus ojos ambarinos fijos en los azules de Trunks.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? – La segunda sorpresa en menos de un minuto, y no era tan grata como lo había sido la primera. Narik suspiró y sonrió al pelilila, que le observaba sin comprender.

- Ni yo ni mis hermanos seríamos capaces de vivir siempre en la ciudad. La tecnología no está hecha para nosotros y no tardaremos mucho en mudarnos a algún lugar tranquilo, quizás algún pueblo de montaña, con pocos habitantes, donde podamos vivir de la naturaleza y en el que la tecnología sea la justa para hacer más cómodo el día a día. – Hizo una pausa y puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks. Sus expresivos ojos parecían hablar por sí mismos. – Sigo siendo un elfo, Trunks. Y Ellyon sigue siendo un hada. Es nuestra esencia. Es como nacimos y estamos fuertemente arraigados a la naturaleza. Necesitamos vivir cerca de ella. No podría vivir siempre en un lugar desde el que no se ven las estrellas, o desde el que no puede verse el sol esconderse en el horizonte.

Era un argumento muy comprensible. Y nadie podía forzarles a vivir una vida que se habían ganado a pulso de un modo en el que fueran infelices. Merecían vivir su vida humana tal y como desearan. Trunks sonrió, comprendiendo.

- De todas formas, si algún día necesitáis ayuda de cualquier tipo, no dudéis en hablar con mi madre o con mi abuelo. – Dijo el semisaiyajin. Narik sonrió aún más abiertamente.

- Lo sé. Y lo tendré en cuenta. Eres una buena persona, Trunks.

...

- ¡No sé qué pedir! ¡Hay tantas cosas! – Se lamentó Ellyon, que junto a Arien, aguardaba su turno en el servicio de bar. Varios camareros servían las bebidas a los invitados, bebidas que iban desde agua fresca, hasta mojitos o combinados con o sin alcohol. Arien pidió un refresco de limón, muy frío. – Me encantaría otro bloodymary, estaba bastante bueno, pero ese zumo de tomate no tiene pinta de estar muy frío. – continuó Ellyon, señalando los botes de zumo individuales que se alineaban sobre la mesa de servir de los camareros.

Las miradas recorrían los cuerpos de las dos chicas y Arien comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. Allí, con Ellyon y tan lejos de los chicos, se sentía intensamente observada y no le gustaba en absoluto. Bufó, mirando de soslayo.

- Pide un bloodymary, Ellyon. No te preocupes por la temperatura. – susurró la castaña. Ellyon, la miró con las cejas levantadas, sin entender muy bien el mensaje y Arien le insistió con la mirada, de modo que pidió su roja bebida al camarero, que le fue servida al momento.

Tal como Ellyon había supuesto, la bebida no estaba fría, únicamente el hielo que flotaba en el líquido la enfriaba, y acabaría por derretirse y echar a perder el coctel. Arien la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó a la parte más posterior de la sala, desde la que podían ya ver a Narik y a Trunks, que estaban distraídos con su propia conversación.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Ya sabía que esto no era lo que a mí me gustaba… - se quejó la morena, tras dar un sorbo a su bebida.

- Hada o humana, la cuestión es quejarse Ellyon. – le reprendió Arien. Ellyon le sacó la lengua, admitiendo que no tenía una personalidad nada fácil. Arien suspiró. – Anda, dame eso. – dijo, refiriéndose a la copa de Ellyon. Se intercambiaron las bebidas y Arien sujetó la copa de coctel en sus manos, cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió, soplando a la vez sobre la superficie del vidrio. Este se empañó, como si acabara de salir de un congelador y el contenido parecía tener escarcha flotando. Arien le devolvió su copa a una Ellyon atónita que no se creía lo que acababa de ver.

- Pe… Pero… Tú, ¿cómo… has hecho eso? – preguntó tartamudeando. Los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Su cóctel estaba ahora como recién salido de un refrigerador.

- No lo sé, pero puedo hacerlo. – confesó Arien, encogiéndose de hombros. – Orkan susurró algo en mi oído antes de irse, y desde aquel día puedo hacer cosas así, y más cosas. – Explicó la castaña, sonriendo tímidamente. – Simplemente las pienso, y ocurren, sin más. – concluyó, chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿Qué? Arien, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Orkan te dio parte de sus poderes! – exclamó Ellyon con efusividad. Arien se puso un dedo en los labios e indicó a su amiga que bajara el tono de voz. – Lo siento. – susurró la morena. – Y, ¿qué otras cosas puedes hacer? – preguntó Ellyon con curiosidad.

- Pueees… - dijo Arien, pensativa. Miró a su alrededor. Justo a su izquierda un grupo de chicas miraba sin pudor a Narik y a Trunks. Entre ellas parecían estar repartiéndoselos, o echándoselos a suertes. Arien frunció el ceño, algunos de los comentarios que le llegaban acerca de los chicos, o incluso acerca de ellas mismas no le estaban gustando nada. Miró a Ellyon e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole el grupo de muchachas. Ellyon asintió en silencio y las miró disimuladamente. Arien cerró los ojos un instante y las faldas de las chicas se levantaron furiosas, víctimas de la fuerza de un extraño viento que parecía afectarles sólo a ellas, y mostrando su ropa interior. Gritaron, y miraron a su alrededor, incapaces de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Asustadas, se miraron entre ellas y optaron por alejarse de allí, ya que no sabían quién les había levantado la falda.

Ellyon comenzó a partirse de la risa. Sin duda, Arien nunca sería una persona normal.

…

- ¡Míralas! ¡Allí están! – dijo Narik, alertado por una escandalosa risa que venía de la parte posterior de la sala. Trunks miró hacia allí y vio a Ellyon riendo a todo pulmón, y a Arien, tratando de que su amiga no fuera tan escandalosa. No pudo evitar reírse al verlas. - ¿Qué le pasa a Ellyon? – preguntó Narik, extrañado. - Espero que eso no sea efecto del alcohol. No quiero ni pensar lo pesada que puede llegar a ponerse estando borracha. A veces ya es insoportable estando sobria…

Trunks soltó una carcajada con el comentario de Narik, y desvió la vista hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile. En una zona sombría parecida a donde ellos se encontraban, una muchacha morena con el pelo muy liso y en media melena, con un vestido de color rosa pastel y unas gafas de pasta negras, observaba con timidez todo a su alrededor. Nadie la acompañaba, estaba sola en aquel rinconcito, y paseaba la mirada por los asistentes a la fiesta con aire apesadumbrado. Era Nina, la becaria de su abuelo.

Trunks frunció el ceño. Segunda cosa que no le gustaba de ese estilo de vida: la falsedad y la manía de prejuzgar a los demás antes de conocerlos.

- ¿Me disculpas un momento? En seguida vuelvo, Narik. Tú, ve a buscar a las chicas, no vaya a ser que se pierdan. – Dijo Trunks. Narik le miró extrañado.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿No decías que no tardaríamos en irnos de aquí?– preguntó. Trunks, que ya había comenzado a alejarse de allí, se giró brevemente.

- A saludar a una amiga.

…

Debía haber rechazado la invitación. O echarse atrás en el último momento. Podría haber dicho que estaba enferma, que se encontraba mal, incluso que había ido a ver a sus padres al pueblo.

Nadie la habría echado en falta, nadie habría preguntado por ella. Había sido una cena tan aburrida, en aquella mesa en la que nadie tenía un tema de conversación inteligente. Todo había sido temas triviales, banales e incluso frívolos. Aquel no era su mundo. Su lugar estaba dentro del laboratorio, junto a su mentor, no en aquella fiesta, aunque fuera en su honor.

Nina chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mirando la salida. ¿Por qué no? Podría salir de allí sin ser vista y sin que nadie reparara en que ya no estaba en el baile. Pero no debía hacerlo. Sentía que no era lo correcto. Le debía demasiado al doctor Briefs como para hacerle un desplante así, aunque jamás se diera cuenta.

- ¡Hola! – dijo una voz familiar.

Nina se giró hacia la voz, segura de que no se dirigía a ella, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban, risueños. Su boca se abrió pero no pudo articular palabra.

- Hola. – logró contestar, por fin. Ante sus ojos, el apuesto señor T. Briefs, la sensación de la noche, se había dirigido a ella. Recordaba perfectamente lo amable que había sido con ella, y también recordaba lo histéricas que se habían puesto las muchachas en la central al enterarse de que ella, Nina, había tenido contacto directo con semejante dios griego. Ni que decir que ella no tenía ni idea de que aquel muchacho era un miembro de una de las familias más influyentes e importantes del mundo. Había estado convencida desde el principio de que se trataba de un trabajador de la Corporación, quizás alguien relacionado con el espionaje o la investigación de campo. Su atractivo aspecto invitaba a hacer volar la imaginación y la de Nina podía llegar a ser efervescente.

- ¿Has venido tú sola? – preguntó Trunks.

- Sí… - Contestó Nina.

- Y… por lo que veo no te lo estás pasando demasiado bien ¿eh? – Dijo él, amablemente. Nina rió tímidamente.

- No. No me gustan esta clase de eventos. – Explicó la becaria.

- Ya somos dos. – confesó en voz baja Trunks, acercándose al oído de Nina para que sólo ella pudiera oírle, y provocando que la piel de la chica se erizara. – No creo que tarde mucho en irme, bueno, tanto de la fiesta como de… de la ciudad. – explicó el semisaiyajin. – Como no sabía si iba a volver a verte he querido despedirme de ti en persona, y… agradecerte de nuevo todo lo que hiciste por mí… Ya sabes, el estudio de laboratorio y todas las molestias que te tomaste. – los ojos de Nina se abrieron como platos.

- ¡El lodo! ¿Tuviste algún problema con eso? – Preguntó de repente, todo su interés y vitalidad renovados.

- No, todo solucionado. Ya no existe ese lodo tan peligroso. No te preocupes. – La muchacha respiró aliviada y Trunks sonrió de nuevo. – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. – dijo, tras echar una ojeada al rincón donde Narik, Ellyon y Arien trataban de escabullirse por una puerta lateral. Arien le hacía gestos con los brazos, gestos no demasiado femeninos… - Oye, Nina… Quería decirte algo… - La becaria abrió mucho los ojos, interesada en lo que aquel amable, apuesto e inteligente muchacho tenía que decirle. – No dejes que te pisotee nadie. Me refiero a los de las oficinas… - Nina bajó la mirada, abochornada, Trunks no lo permitió y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. – Tienes más talento, eres más inteligente y mejor persona que muchos de los que hay aquí hoy reunidos, y eso, el doctor Briefs lo tiene muy presente. Está al corriente del estudio que hiciste fuera de horario laboral, Nina. Y está orgulloso de los resultados que obtuviste. – La muchacha se sonrojó enormemente.

- ¿Tú… tú le dijiste lo que había hecho? – preguntó, con voz temblorosa. – Pero, ¿no se ha enfadado conmigo por haber usado el material de laboratorio? – preguntó de nuevo.

- El material está para usarlo, Nina, no para tenerlo de adorno. Además, debes conocer al doctor lo suficiente como para saber que él jamás se enfadaría por algo así. La ciencia es su vida.

Tenía razón. Aquel atractivo muchacho salido de la nada tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y de hecho, si ella estaba trabajando en tan privilegiado lugar era porque el doctor había removido cielo y tierra para traer a su cercano equipo de laboratorio a una jovencita de un pueblo muy pequeño del oeste, que había presentado un proyecto final de estudios impresionante. Incluso se había hecho cargo de sus gastos. La Corporación pagaba el alquiler de su estudio y sus dietas, y ella podía enviar a sus padres prácticamente su sueldo íntegro, un sueldo para nada miserable. Y aquello había permitido pagar las deudas que habían provocado la orden de embargo de la granja familiar y recuperar la vida de su familia. Le debía todo al doctor Briefs. Debía sentirse orgullosa, y segura de sí misma.

Nina comenzó a sonreír honestamente.

- Muchas gracias, Trunks. – murmuró la muchacha.

- De nada. – Respondió él. – Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, deberías enseñarla más a menudo. – concluyó Trunks. Nina se sonrojó de nuevo y apartó la mirada de los ojos azules. Trunks se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida. Nina volvió a mirarle con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas, y se llevó una mano a la mejilla que el muchacho acababa de besarle. – Adiós, Nina. Cuídate.

Sintió miles de ojos clavados en su persona, ojos que hace un momento ni siquiera se habían fijado en que ella estaba allí. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente recibiría cientos de llamadas procedentes de las oficinas centrales.

…

…

…

- No ha estado tan mal, Trunks. – se quejó Arien. – No seas exagerado.

Trunks se había colado en la habitación de Arien y se había dejado caer bocabajo sobre la cama, como si se tratara de un árbol recién talado.

- Esto no es lo mío, Arien. – se defendió el muchacho.

- Además, ni siquiera bailaste ni una sola canción conmigo. – Añadió Arien, con cara de pena. Trunks levantó el rostro del colchón y la miró, incrédulo.

- Arien, yo no sé bailar. – aclaró. Creía que la muchacha comprendería el motivo por el que tanto Narik como él habían pactado largarse pronto de la fiesta. Aparte de estar cansados por la tensión acumulada durante todo el aperitivo, la cena y parte del baile, querían ahorrarse la ineludible petición que cualquiera de las dos podía haberles hecho en cualquier momento: un baile.

Él, Trunks Briefs, hijo de uno de los últimos y más sanguinarios miembros de una especie de guerreros, bailando un cha cha cha… No, no era una buena imagen mental…

- Tampoco hace falta saber mucho. El resto de invitados bailaba sin tener mucha idea, había gente mayor que se marcó un tango, ¡jajaja! Creía que a una de las señoras más mayores se le iba a salir la dentadura en uno de las vueltas. Además, bailar es una cura antistress de lo más efectiva, lo he leído esta mañana en una revista de plantas… Bueno era de plantas pero hablaba de más cosas, y por eso decía lo del baile. ¿Sabías que muchos atletas de élite utilizan el baile como deporte complementario?... – prosiguió ella, desde el baño. Se había descalzado los tacones y se estaba quitando las horquillas del pelo, todo ello a la vez que no dejaba de añadir argumentos. Trunks suspiró, Arien no se callaría hasta que bailara con ella.

- Está bien. – Susurró el guerrero, para sí mismo. – Está bien… - Se levantó de la cama, hizo crujir su cuello a ambos lados, llevó sus manos hacia delante con los dedos entrelazados para estirar los brazos, tal como hacía cuando se preparaba para un duro entrenamiento, dio unos cuantos saltos de calentamiento y sacudió la cabeza, antes de acercarse a la puerta del baño, justo cuando Arien salía distraída por su propia retahíla.

- … Y el resto de músculos trabajan cuando ¡Oh! – gritó Arien, cuando Trunks la agarró con firmeza de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Sujetó la mano izquierda de ella con su derecha y la miró a los ojos, con una mirada inquisitiva. Su acción había tenido el efecto deseado. Se había hecho el silencio. Arien le miraba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Y… ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó, dubitativo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella, sorprendida por aquel cambio de actitud.

- ¿Cómo se empieza? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho, sonrojado.

- … Pues… no lo sé. Creo que la gente daba pasos en círculos, y las mujeres levantaban un poco la falda para no pisársela. – Trunks memorizó esas instrucciones y dio sus primeros pasos de baile sin música, por la amplia habitación. – Y luego se cogían sólo con una mano, se estiraban y ellas giraban por debajo del brazo de ellos. – Siguió explicando Arien, Trunks realizó aquel movimiento torpemente. - ¡Ay! – exclamó ella, al tropezar con el pie de él.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Trunks.

- Y luego volvían a girar hacia el otro sentido. – continuó Arien. Trunks sonrió, la chica quería que continuara, de modo que Trunks se sacó un nuevo paso de baile de la manga y levantó a Arien de la cintura, dándole un par de vueltas. La volvió a dejar en el suelo, y continuó con los giros normales. En aquel momento la risa de Arien ya comenzaba a oírse por toda la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Trunks, aparentando preocupación.

- Se tocaban la nariz.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí! El uno al otro. Y daban un giro y una palmada por encima de la cabeza y luego se tocaban su propia nariz… - El ritmo del absurdo baile que Arien se estaba inventando se intensificaba por momentos y ahora era Trunks el que no podía parar de reír, acompañando a la contagiosa risa de Arien.

- ¿Qué viene después? – Continuó él.

- ¡Se abrazaban y se iban corriendo hacia allí! – Trunks comenzó a reír antes de ejecutar el paso que venía a continuación, y corrieron de un lado a otro del cuarto, sin parar de reír como locos. – ¡Y se ponían una mano en la cabeza! ¡Y daban un salto en el aire, como las bailarinas!

- ¡Ja ja ja! – Aquello era demasiado para Trunks, le dolía la tripa de tanto reír y tuvo que parar. Arien siguió con su ridícula escenificación.

- Y luego se acercaban al balcón y los chicos sujetaban a las chicas por la espalda, dejándolas caer como hojas en el viento.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclamó Trunks, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa y corriendo a sujetar a Arien que ya sacaba medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta, hacia la terraza, dejándose caer de espaldas. Arien notó las manos de Trunks en su espalda, sujetándola firmemente y sonrió, feliz. Había sido el mejor baile de su vida… Bueno, en todo caso, el único y el más divertido. La muchacha miró distraídamente desde su posición hacia la izquierda del balcón, y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. - ¿Narik? ¿Ellyon? – susurró. Trunks, intrigado, se asomó un poco para mirar al balcón de la habitación contigua y aguantó la respiración como pudo para no hacer ruido.

En la terraza contigua, Narik abrazaba a Ellyon de un modo que distaba muchísimo de ser fraternal. La morena le correspondía, poniendo el alma en ello. Acariciaba el rojizo cabello del ex-elfo, mientras él enterraba el rostro en su oscuro cabello. Ambos parecían estar aceptando sus sentimientos más ocultos, aquellos que tenían que ver con la existencia del otro, con su compañía, con su amor. Y no parecían haber escuchado el jaleo que se había montado en la habitación de al lado, en la que dos cabezas acababan de esconderse, dejándoles solos.

…

…

…

- A ver… Tengo la lista por aquí… La escribí hace más de un mes. – dijo Trunks, palpando en los múltiples bolsillos de su acostumbrada chaqueta azul. El encargado del departamento de recambios terminaba de completar la ficha que Trunks había rellenado previamente.

- ¿Y dice que son piezas para una KTM 350 EXC-F? – Preguntó el hombre.

- Exacto. – confirmó Trunks.

- … ¿De este año? – preguntó de nuevo el dependiente.

- Eh… Si. Es que… tuve una caída bastante aparatosa y… - se excusó Trunks. Por fin, tras buscarla durante casi 5 minutos, la lista con las piezas que necesitaba apareció del fondo de un bolsillo interior. – ¡Aquí está! Veamos… Necesito un basculante nuevo, un amortiguador trasero, un manillar, un sistema de frenos completo, y un depósito… y, ahora que lo pienso, me llevaré también un chasis.

- … … Aparatosa es poco, chaval. Destrozaste la moto. – comentó el dependiente antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera a buscar las piezas.

Por su parte, Arien, se hallaba ante una réplica exacta de su propia moto, en la zona de exposición. Ya casi no recordaba lo bonita que le había parecido aquella moto cuando era pequeña. Nueva era una preciosidad, todo brillaba casi con luz propia, las barras de la horquilla, el amortiguador, las llantas… todas las piezas que ella recordaba haber visto casi siempre oxidadas relucían flamantes ante sus ojos.

Por fin, tras más de un mes de aventuras, de momentos buenos y momentos horribles, había llegado el día de hacer lo que habían venido a hacer desde un principio: comprar los recambios que Trunks necesitaba para reconstruir la moto de Arien.

Miró en dirección a la recepción. El semisaiyajin la saludaba con la mano, sonriendo, y haciendo gestos de que tenían todas las piezas disponibles. Arien sonrió. Podría conducirla de nuevo.

Podría volver a sentir el viento en la cara, la sensación de libertad, la velocidad, la…

- Disculpe señorita.

- ¡Déjala, Nash! Ella la ha visto primero. Si, como dicen, es la última que queda de este modelo, lo lógico es que se la lleve ella si quiere, para eso la ha visto antes.

Dos voces, muy arraigadas en la mente de Arien, resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza. La muchacha se giró poco a poco, temblando.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó la voz masculina.

Su padre, Nash y su madre, Lilu, ataviada con una graciosa gorra, ambos en la flor de la juventud, la miraban preocupados, sin entender qué era lo que podía estar pasándole a aquella muchacha.

- Sssi…. Si. No se preocupen. Sólo estoy algo mareada. – contestó Arien, tartamudeando.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pobrecilla! ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Le ofreció Lilu, echando mano de prisa a una enorme bolsa que colgaba de la parte trasera de un cochecito de bebé. – con la niña, siempre traigo agua de sobras.

Arien sonrió. Les miró a los ojos. Su padre, con sus eternas cicatrices en el rostro y su tez morena. Su madre, con sus enormes ojos verdes y su actitud eternamente preocupada por todo y todos a su alrededor. Ya era capaz de mirarles. Ya era capaz de sostenerles la mirada.

Su alma estaba curada. Trunks la había sanado, y también había logrado que en aquella época, aquella familia permaneciera unida y feliz, lejos del dolor y la muerte que provocaron los androides.

El color volvió al rostro de Arien y sonrió a Lilu.

- ¡No se preocupe! Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Creo que estoy un poco baja de tensión, eso es todo. – Se excusó Arien. Lilu se detuvo en su búsqueda de la botella de agua y miró fijamente los ojos de Arien.

- Estoy segura de que te he visto antes. Tu rostro me es muy familiar… - Arien bajó la vista, sonrojada. Lilu se acercó a ella, y siguió mirándola, entrecerrando los ojos. Arien contuvo el aliento, su madre estaba a sólo un paso de ella, observándola con atención, sin saber que aquella muchacha que le despertaba tanta curiosidad era en realidad alguien increíblemente cercano – Tus ojos… - Continuó la cantante. - Yo conozco esos ojos… - Murmuró.

- ¡Lilu! ¡Céntrate! – Le exigió Nash, sacándola de su ensoñación. – Disculpe usted. Es que nos gustaría saber si tiene pensado comprar esta moto. – Explicó el joven padre de Arien, señalando la que ella había estado mirando con tanta atención.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Sólo la estaba mirando, ¡ja, ja! – Rió ella.

- Entonces no le importará que la compremos nosotros, ¿verdad? – continuó Nash.

- ¿Qué? – Arien se quedó congelada. Por eso le parecía tan familiar aquella moto. Por eso había estado tanto rato mirándola. Aquella era justamente SU moto. Era la moto que su padre compró, la de la exposición. Sonrió, y volvió a mirarla, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la pareja. – Por supuesto que no. Estoy segura de que se les hará muy felices…

Lilu y Nash se sonrieron entre sí.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – exclamó Lilu.

- No hay de qué. – contestó ella, antes de comenzar a alejarse de ellos. Al pasar por la parte delantera del carrito, no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a su interior. Una niña dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo, feliz por saberse segura y querida. Ella misma. Arien. – Tengo que irme ya. Espero que la disfruten muchísimo.

- Gracias de nuevo. – dijo Nash. Y en seguida centró su atención en la moto de exposición, haciéndole mil y un comentarios a Lilu, que le escuchaba paciente y sonriendo.

Arien se acercó a Trunks limpiándose el sudor de la frente. El chico la estrechó en un cálido abrazo.

- Lo he visto todo. Has sido muy valiente, Arien. - La muchacha suspiró sobre el cuello del chico y apretó aún más su abrazo.

- Aquí tiene sus piezas señor. – dijo el dependiente del departamento de recambios, ofreciéndole a Trunks una cápsula Hoi Poi. – Y aquí está la otra cápsula que…

- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! – le interrumpió Trunks, arrebatándole la segunda cápsula al dependiente. – ¡Adiós!

- … Eh… ¡Adiós! – Contestó el hombre, extrañado por el comportamiento del muchacho. – ¡Que vaya bien señor!

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse de allí, cogidos de la mano, y Arien no pudo resistir la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué había en esa segunda cápsula, Trunks? – preguntó la castaña.

- Pues… No tenía pensado decírtelo aún, pero… - Trunks se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ruborizado. – Ya llevo tiempo pensando que quizás estaría bien acompañarte de vez en cuando en tus incursiones a la montaña, dependiendo a qué sitios tengas pensado ir, más que nada para asegurarme de que estás bien, y… Bueno, tu moto no es que tire demasiado, la verdad. – Arien puso los brazos en jarras y miró con dureza a Trunks.

- Trunks, es una "persona" mayor, no te metas con ella. – le reprendió.

- Ya, ya, - Se defendió el chico, levantando las manos en son de paz, - es por eso que había pensado que si tu moto no puede llevarnos a los dos, quizás estaría bien ampliar la "escudería", ¿no? – La cara de Arien mostraba que no acababa de entender lo que el chico le estaba diciendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

- Ven conmigo. – dijo Trunks, sin más explicación. Cogidos de la mano, abandonaron la zona de las motos de enduro, y entraron en la de las motos de viaje, por la que caminaron hasta situarse delante de una enorme moto de color negro, preciosa, del triple de cilindrada que la moto de Arien. - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

Arien observó un rato la moto. Era una KTM 990 SM T, completamente negra, con el manillar anchísimo, y unos neumáticos que parecían el doble de gruesos que los de su pequeña moto, y el doble de estables. La chica miró a Trunks, sorprendida y comenzando a comprender y él le guiñó un ojo alzando en la mano la enigmática cápsula que el dependiente le había dado en último lugar.

…

…

…

Y al fin, llegó el día. La máquina del tiempo se hallaba con todo listo para emprender el viaje de regreso, aguardando en el jardín exterior de la casa. Bulma había vuelto a recargarla de energía y había realizado las comprobaciones necesarias antes de dejarla lista para el viaje.

Como despedida, los Briefs habían vuelto a organizar una barbacoa familiar y habían invitado a todos los amigos de Trunks y Arien. Los guerreros Z, los ex-dewins las hermanas de Ellyon, los hermanos de Narik y la familia de Trunks conversaban animadamente sobre los pasados acontecimientos y algunos de ellos daban consejos a la pareja acerca de su futuro, la mayoría provocando los sonrojos de los dos.

Tanto Arien como Trunks habían cargado ya en la nave sus respectivos equipajes, bastante más voluminosos que en su llegada, por lo que habían tenido que utilizar bastantes cápsulas Hoi Poi para poderlo guardar todo. Ya vestidos con ropa más informal, él con su ropa preferida: camiseta negra, pantalones anchos grises, botas amarillas y chaqueta azul, y ella, con uno de los numerosos conjuntos que Bulma le había comprado, unos shorts denim, una camisa de cuadros blancos y azules, y unas zapatillas de deporte de color azul.

Ambos tenían la sensación de que ahora eran personas diferentes de las que fueron cuando llegaron hacía más de un mes. Habían madurado, se habían conocido aún más, mutuamente, y habían pasado extrañas y trepidantes aventuras.

Trunks había conseguido alcanzar el siguiente nivel de poder, se había ganado el respeto de su padre y había perdido la timidez tan suya al tratar a Arien más íntimamente. Era ya un hombre completo, preparado y con la experiencia suficiente para cualquier imprevisto o peligro en el futuro.

Arien, no había dejado de ser la jovencita valiente y alegre que siempre fue, aunque había madurado respecto a sus sentimientos y convicciones, tanto con Trunks, como con sus recuerdos del pasado. La visión de sus padres en su mente ya no la atormentaba. Estaba segura de que descansaban en paz, y ahora tenía la conciencia tranquila para afrontar el futuro con ilusión.

- Arien, pequeña. – Dijo el doctor Briefs, durante las despedidas. La muchacha se estaba dirigiendo a todos y cada uno de los presentes y ahora le tocaba el turno al simpático abuelo de su Trunks. – Estuve realmente preocupado de que en el futuro pudiera faltarte material o cualquier cosa que consideraras necesaria para adentrarte en tus estudios de biología… Porque, si no me equivoco, esa es la intención ¿cierto? – La muchacha miró de soslayo a Trunks, que en aquel momento estrechaba la mano de Ten Shin Han, sonriendo. Estaba segura de que él le había explicado a su abuelo su talento para con las plantas. – Todo científico necesita una buena base para poder prosperar en su carrera y sus estudios, - prosiguió el doctor, buscando en el bolsillo derecho de su bata blanca una cápsula que ofreció a la muchacha - de modo que he guardado en esta cápsula todo aquello que he considerado necesario para tus progresos. Tendrás computadoras, un equipo de laboratorio completo, herramientas y lo mejor, una copia de todos y cada uno de los libros de mi biblioteca. – Arien se tapó la boca, atónita. Aquello sí que era una verdadera sorpresa. Emocionada sonrió al doctor, que le devolvía el gesto con amabilidad. – Te pasabas tantas horas allí encerrada que pensé que la echarías de menos. – La chica tomó la cápsula en sus manos como si se tratara de un tesoro, y miró al científico, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

- Muchísimas gracias. – susurró. Y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó fuertemente al doctor Briefs, provocando su sonrojo y haciéndole estallar en risas.

Por otro lado, las dos señoras Briefs, Bulma y su madre, hacían ruborizarse al apuesto guerrero del futuro con sus consejos, provocando las risas de quien les rodeaba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida! – Exclamó la rubia. – No olvides que debes ser muy paciente durante el embarazo de Arien.

- … ¡¿Arien está embarazada?! – Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Gohan. Trunks negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y levantó las manos, en gesto defensivo.

- ¡Para nada! ¡Son solo estupideces de mi abuela! – exclamó el guerrero.

- ¡No son estupideces! – prosiguió la señora Briefs, reprendiendo a su nieto. – Algún día se quedará embarazada y tendrás que saber muchas cosas sobre el embarazo, hijo. Aunque no te preocupes, – sonrió la feliz mujer, - he hecho que tu abuelo añada un par de colecciones completas de libros sobre embarazos y bebés, así no os faltarán los conocimientos. - El tono rojizo del rostro de Trunks ya rozaba el encarnado. Sabía que le iba a tocar soportar momentos embarazosos con su abuela, pero aquello rozaba la locura. - ¡Oh! ¡Y otra cosa más! – Trunks suspiró y se armó nuevamente de paciencia para terminar de escuchar el discurso de su abuela, a fin de cuentas, no sabía si volvería a verla algún día. - ¡El sexo durante el último mes del embarazo favorece el parto y…!

- ¡Suficiente, abuela! – La detuvo el chico. - ¡Creo que podremos apañarnos solos! ¡No te preocupes! – El sudor del rostro del muchacho ya era más que evidente, y su abuela se dio por satisfecha, sin dejar de sonreír, tal como acostumbraba.

El último comentario de la esposa del doctor había provocado más de un sonrojo, no sólo a Trunks, de modo que las conversaciones se retomaron para cubrir un tupido velo sobre la situación. Trunks volteó para encontrarse con su madre.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que lo lleváis todo? – preguntó la peli azul. No podía disimular la pena que sentía en aquel momento. Pese a haber sido consciente siempre de que su querido hijo del futuro algún día debía volver a su tiempo, no podía evitar sentir un gran vacío en su interior. Y es que aquella segunda visita le había permitido descubrir el gran corazón que su hijo poseía, y que ya le había dejado entrever en su anterior viaje, y la gran persona que era. Orgullosa y triste, Bulma trataba de centrar su atención en detalles triviales, para no pensar demasiado en la partida de su sufrido vástago, convertido en un hombre de bien y un gran guerrero.

- Sí, mamá. No te preocupes. – sonrió el muchacho. Bulma sonrió tímidamente, mostrando en el gesto parte del dolor que sentía y Trunks se acercó a ella. Acarició el rostro y el cabello de su madre con dulzura, y la peli azul se arrojó a sus brazos sin poder evitarlo. Trunks la abrazó fuertemente y besó su cabeza. – No te preocupes por nada mamá. A partir de ahora, todo irá bien.

- No te olvides de ser feliz, hijo mío. No cargues el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. – le aconsejó ella, derramando algunas lágrimas. Aquel era el miedo más profundo que Bulma sentía. Su hijo era una persona demasiado sacrificada y temía que se responsabilizara tanto de la seguridad de la humanidad que no dedicara tiempo suficiente a su propia felicidad.

- No lo haré, mamá. – contestó él, en un susurro. Sin querer desvió la mirada a Arien, que charlaba animadamente con las hermanas de Ellyon. Bulma se separó de él y sonrió al ver el destello en la mirada azul de su joven guerrero.

- Cuídala siempre, hijo mío. Cuidaos el uno al otro. – Trunks volvió a mirar a su madre, sin rastro de sonrojo. – Os necesitáis mutuamente más de lo que creéis.

- Lo sé. – Respondió él. - Jamás dejaré que le pase nada malo. – Le aseguró el chico, seriamente. Bulma suspiró, tratando de no llorar, y pensó en algún comentario que liberara su mente del dolor que sentía, y pronto lo encontró.

- Y ten muy en cuenta el consejo de tu abuela respecto a los partos…

- ¡Mamá! – Se quejó el muchacho, completamente fuera de juego con aquella salida de su madre.

...

Unos brazos rodearon la cintura de Arien y la obligaron a girarse. Encontró muy cerca de ella un par de ojos ambarinos que la miraban, risueños. La muchacha se lanzó al cuello del alto muchacho y le abrazó fuertemente, dejando los pies colgando. Narik la levantó del suelo aún más y besó su mejilla con cariño, antes de depositarla con cuidado de nuevo en el piso.

- Nunca seré capaz de agradecerte suficiente lo que tú y Trunks habéis hecho por nosotros. – Confesó el pelirrojo, con una melancólica sonrisa. Arien le devolvió el gesto y golpeó suavemente el pecho del arquero con el puño.

- Para hacerlo sólo tienes que ser feliz. Eso es lo que más me gustaría en el mundo, Narik. Sed felices los dos. – Concluyó la muchacha, tomándoles de las manos a él y a Ellyon que se había acercado a la pareja. La morena la abrazó fuerte, con los ojos cerrados.

- Tú también, cariño. – susurró la antigua hada. – Prométeme que lo harás. Prométeme que te cuidarás y que cuidarás también de Trunks.

Arien trató de no llorar pero la emoción era demasiado grande. Estaba segura que jamás volvería a ver a Ellyon, y sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho al pensarlo. La morena y el pelirrojo se habían introducido muy adentro en su corazón, demasiado como para no sentirlo romperse en pedazos al despedirse de ellos.

Trunks se acercó al grupo, y Narik palmoteó con afecto su espalda, fuertemente.

- Pórtate bien con ella, ¿eh, granuja? Cuídala muchísimo. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Si no lo haces ten por seguro que lograré encontrar el modo de viajar al futuro sólo para patearte el culo a gusto. – Concluyó Narik, sonriendo. Trunks rió ante el comentario antes de recibir el abrazo de Ellyon.

- Tú y yo podríamos haber llegado a algo ¿no crees? – comentó la morena en tono de broma.

- ¡Ellyon! – la reprendieron a la vez Narik y Arien.

- ¡Estoy seguro! – Respondió Trunks, algo ruborizado, y recibiendo las atónitas miradas de su novia y del pelirrojo.

- ¡Si no lo oigo no lo creo! – murmuró Narik. - ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Trunks? – Bromeó el pelirrojo. Ellyon rió, divertida y abrazó de la cintura a su amado arquero, que la miró sonriéndole cariñosamente. Trunks soltó una carcajada.

- Lo mismo puedes aplicarte tú, Narik. Con una diferencia: mis patadas pueden ser un millón de veces más fuertes que las tuyas.

Las despedidas fueron concluyendo, y llegó el momento de subir a la nave. Arien trepó por la escalera situada cerca del vehículo para facilitar el acceso y se coló con habilidad en la cabina, con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Trunks dirigió una última mirada a todos sus amigos. No quería decirles adiós. De algún modo, estaba seguro de que les volvería a ver.

Con aquel pensamiento y una orgullosa sonrisa en los labios, Trunks se dio la vuelta hacia la nave, encarándose directamente con alguien de quien no se había despedido, y a quien hacía varios días que no veía.

Creía que no le volvería a ver. Que no tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su forma de ser, a sus desplantes, a su carácter y a su temperamento.

Creía que ya no le volvería a ver más y que aquel esbozo de aprobación que le había dedicado tras la batalla contra Tumno, habría servido también de despedida.

Pero allí estaba, vistiendo su armadura de saiyajin, con su dura e implacable mirada, vivo reflejo de la suya propia, en silencio, y en actitud orgullosa. Con los brazos cruzados y cortándole el paso hacia su máquina del tiempo.

Todos los asistentes guardaron silencio, temerosos de que el orgulloso guerrero pudiera romper la armonía de aquella despedida a medias que todos estaban ofreciéndole al valiente muchacho, deseosos de que no fuera la última vez que le vieran.

Bulma se adelantó varios pasos, preocupada por su hijo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que su amado príncipe destruyera el corazón de su sensible vástago. Pero la dura mirada que Vegeta le dedicó fue suficiente para detenerla en su avance, y obligarla a aguardar el desenlace de aquel último encuentro entre padre e hijo.

Tras conseguir que todos permanecieran inmóviles, el príncipe volvió de nuevo la gélida mirada a los ojos azules de su hijo, y se acercó a él hasta quedar a sólo un paso del chico.

Para mirarle debía levantar la cabeza. Su hijo era casi diez centímetros más alto que él. Su porte, imponente, con un físico digno de un guerrero de la realeza, por no hablar de su fuerza e inteligencia, habían evolucionado muchísimo desde la primera vez que le vio.

El cabello, obvia diferencia entre un guerrero puro y el guerrero que era su hijo, fue durante un tiempo motivo de rechazo de Vegeta hacia Trunks. Demasiado humano. Demasiado poco saiyajin.

Sangre de su sangre, sin embargo, aunque otra cosa más le había mantenido alejado de su hijo del futuro, y no había sido su comportamiento, ni su sensibilidad, ni el color de su cabello.

Sus ojos. Aquellos dos zafiros que parecían arder con el fuego heredado de su dinastía mostraban de aquel hombre en el que se había convertido su joven vástago más de lo que cualquier saiyajin era capaz de mostrar con sus negros orbes.

La valentía, el ímpetu, la impaciencia, la ilusión y el ardor de la juventud hacían brillar como auténticas gemas aquellos fantásticos ojos que Trunks poseían. Pero ya no lo hacían con tristeza o culpa, tal como solían hacer la primera vez que Vegeta le miró a los ojos. Ya no había miedo en ellos, ya no había dudas, ni tormentos.

En aquella azul mirada, ardiente, tan expresiva como la de Bulma, se habían fusionado lo mejor de las dos razas. La saiyajin y la humana. Aquel muchacho era el orgulloso portador de su propia herencia, de su dinastía. El último guerrero.

Y darse cuenta de aquello casi en el último momento, era lo que había movido al orgulloso príncipe hasta los pies de aquella nave, justo antes de que el chico que ahora le miraba con aquel fuego, se marchara, quizás para no volver.

No podía dejarle ir así. No aún.

Trunks nunca había sido iniciado en el arte de la guerra. Nunca había sido aleccionado por un maestro cómo lo fue el mismo Vegeta por su padre.

Y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Pero sí que había algo que Vegeta aún estaba a tiempo de hacer, antes de perder la oportunidad para siempre.

Levantó la mano derecha y la posó sobre el hombro de su hijo, haciendo fuerza hacia abajo para obligarle a arrodillarse. Trunks lo hizo, sin saber qué le estaba pasando a su padre y qué demonios estaba haciendo, guardando silencio.

Vegeta levantó la mano izquierda y de ella estiró el dedo índice.

- Honor y orgullo. Esas son las bases de nuestra cultura. Esa es la raíz del poder que mueve nuestro mundo. Todo saiyajin se siente orgulloso de pertenecer a esta raza, la más poderosa del universo, y luchará contra cualquiera que trate de herir su honor, o el de cualquiera de sus congéneres. – El orgulloso guerrero guardó silencio un instante y levantó el dedo corazón. – Lucha y guerra, son lo que te hará más fuerte. El poder de un saiyajin es infinito, y el placer de la batalla le otorga el don de evolucionar durante ella. Aprovecha ese don, y jamás dejes que nadie te venza. – Trunks miraba a su padre prestándole toda su atención. Sabía lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo, y jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido tantísimo orgullo como en aquel momento. Arien observaba todo en silencio desde la cabina de la nave, observando con respeto lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo. Al igual que Bulma, que no podía aguantar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas como auténticos torrentes. Vegeta miró hacia arriba, girándose levemente, hasta localizar a Arien. Ella dio un respingo y se puso tensa instantáneamente, pero el guerrero devolvió la mirada a su hijo y levantó un tercer dedo, el anular. – La sangre. Eso es lo que nos mueve. La familia, la herencia, el orgullo, son intocables. Protege a los tuyos con tu vida. No permitas jamás que su honor se vea mancillado y haz probar el sabor de su propia sangre a todo aquel que intente hacerles daño. – Vegeta volvió a mirar a Arien brevemente, antes de seguir hablando. - Esa es la esencia de un saiyajin. – El moreno se inclinó sobre su hijo, - y esto, es para que no lo olvides jamás. – dicho esto, propinó un fortísimo puñetazo en el estómago a su hijo que le obligó a encogerse en el suelo. Bulma sintió la necesidad de arrodillarse junto a su hijo, pero cuando comenzó a acercarse una mano sujetó la suya, y ella se giró para mirar a quien la detenía. Yamcha, sonreía, y negaba con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarla. No muy convencida, la peli azul volvió a centrar su atención en su joven hijo. Trunks, respirando entrecortadamente, no emitió ni un solo sonido de dolor al recibir semejante golpe. Recuperó el aliento y se enderezó hasta quedarse en la misma posición en la que estaba antes. Su padre aún le apretaba el hombro. – Levántate, príncipe Trunks, heredero de los saiyajins.

El muchacho obedeció a su padre y ambos se miraron con profundo respeto. El orgulloso padre dirigió una mirada ya no tan dura a Bulma, una mirada llena de tranquilidad, y ella le sonrió, profundamente orgullosa de lo que Vegeta acababa de hacer. Aceptar a su hijo, y hacerle heredero de una dinastía antigua y poderosa, como si se tratara de un guerrero de sangre pura.

Sin mirar a nadie más, Vegeta levantó el vuelo y se alejó de aquel lugar, dejando a los presentes profundamente sorprendidos por su comportamiento.

Bulma se zafó de la mano de Yamcha, que ya no la sujetaba tan firmemente y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, aún consternado por lo que su padre acababa de hacer.

- No puedo creerlo – susurró el chico en el oído de su madre. – Está orgulloso de mí, mamá.

- Por supuesto que lo está. – afirmó ella, sin rastro de duda en la voz.

Tras aquel sorprendente acontecimiento, se sucedieron los últimos abrazos, llenos de emoción, y Trunks se elevó en el aire para introducirse en la cabina, donde Arien le esperaba llorando, profundamente emocionada. La chica abrazó su cintura y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

- Soy tan feliz por ti… … Te quiero muchísimo, Trunks. – sollozó la muchacha.

Él sonrió, mirándola con profundo cariño. Su sangre, su familia… Las palabras de su padre aún resonaban en su mente, llenas de significado. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y levantó la mano para despedirse de todos sus amigos.

El júbilo explotó entre los asistentes, que se habían quedado cohibidos con una mezcla de respeto y temor ante la acción de Vegeta, y se despidieron de ellos a gritos, deseándoles un buen viaje y que todo les fuera bien.

Arien se soltó de su abrazo y les sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Agitó los brazos con energía y lanzó besos cargados de sentimiento a todos, especialmente a Bulma, los señores Briefs, Narik y Ellyon.

Ambos ocuparon sus sitios, y la transparente compuerta esférica de la cabina se cerró poco a poco, mientras los motores de la nave comenzaban a rugir.

De repente el doctor Briefs recordó algo importante y gritó, antes de que la cabina se cerrara por completo:

- ¡Os he instalado un sistema estéreo!


	38. El guardián (Epílogo)

**3 años después.**

La melodía de un reloj dando la media rompió el apacible silencio que rodeaba aquel barrio de la periferia. Los pájaros cantaban agitados y contentos. El día era soleado y el sonido de una ciudad llena de vida se colaba por doquier.

La Capital del Oeste, centro neurálgico de avances tecnológicos y de prosperidad científica, otrora destruida y en ruinas, comenzaba a alzarse de nuevo, magnífica y enorme, tal como fue hacía más de 20 años. Las zonas de grandes edificios habían sido demolidas del todo, tal había sido su estado de destrucción. Prácticamente la ciudad entera había sufrido un rediseño que la cambió por completo. Zonas boscosas y amplios parques dominaban los lugares donde en el pasado el tránsito de vehículos había colapsado todo, con sus humos y el sonido de sus cláxons.

Una nueva oportunidad se había abierto para todos con la desaparición de los androides, y los restos de una población que siempre luchó por sobrevivir la aprovecharon para crear un nuevo mundo, con una mentalidad totalmente nueva, basado en el respeto y la tolerancia.

Las ruinas de las catástrofes originadas por los androides, testigos silenciosos de un pasado apocalíptico, fueron eliminadas excepto algún que otro escombro, que fue elevado como si de un monolito se tratara, en recuerdo a lo que pasó, para que nadie, en futuras generaciones, olvidara el mal que el hombre creó, y lo cerca que estuvo de eliminar a toda la raza humana.

En la entrada del principal parque de la Capital del Oeste, otra estatua se elevó en conmemoración al día en que los androides desaparecieron. En ella, dos criaturas de mirada horrible, clamaban por su vida, mirando con ojos de ruego a un extraño superhéroe que parecía devolverles la mirada, impasible, a punto de destruirlos para siempre pisándolos con un pie. Y parecía es la palabra, ya que el salvador del mundo se había representado cubierto con una capucha que impedía ver su rostro. Y es que nadie, excepto un par de muchachas, había visto nunca al destructor de los androides y ellas lo habían hecho de lejos, así que no había modo de saber las facciones de aquel a quien le debían la vida, y que no volvió a aparecer jamás.

Comenzaba a hacer calor de nuevo. El invierno había sido duro para todos, pero el frío no había acabado con las ganas de seguir adelante. Las obras de restauración y construcción habían continuado, y la ciudad cada vez tenía mejor aspecto.

Junto al parque de la Esperanza, que así se llamaba la zona boscosa donde habían emplazado la estatua del salvador, un motorista esperaba a que la luz del disco que controlaba el tránsito se pusiera verde, mientras miraba distraídamente la estatua que estaba siendo limpiada por el servicio de parques y jardines de la ciudad. Siempre que pasaba junto a aquel parque le llamaba la atención el modo en que las personas habían puesto rostro y figura al desconocido que había liberado al mundo del terror.

Tamborileó con los dedos enguantados sobre el depósito de la enorme y pesada moto cuyo motor gorgoteaba con un sonido grave.

Una mujer comenzó a cruzar por el paso de peatones con su hijo pequeño de la mano, justo por delante del motorista. El niño no debía tener más de 3 años, probablemente debió nacer ya en tiempos de paz. Parecía imposible que algún día una nueva generación naciera sin conocer el horror que vivieron sus padres. Pero aquel día ya había llegado, y durante aquellos últimos años, el "baby boom" había sido brutal. La población mundial volvía a crecer poco a poco. Las esperanzas del planeta volvían a prosperar.

El niño miró fijamente al motorista, curioso, mientras su madre estiraba de él hacia el otro lado de la calle. El de la moto le devolvió la mirada de igual modo, tras la opaca visera de su casco, saludándole agitando los dedos enguantados cuando el pequeño llegó al otro lado. El niño sonrió lleno de vergüenza y trató de esconderse tras su madre.

El disco se puso verde y el motorista movió el pie izquierdo para poner la primera marcha y arrancar de aquel, el último semáforo antes de salir del centro de la capital y poner rumbo a unas colinas cercanas.

…

…

…

No muy lejos de allí, en un lugar relativamente apartado de la Capital del Oeste, en la cima de unas colinas verdes, había un edificio de ladrillos rojos. Se encontraba en medio de un lugar lleno de árboles, zonas con césped y bancos de madera, donde muchísimos jóvenes se encontraban para llenar el césped con cientos de hojas de apuntes y ejercicios. Unos estudiaban, otros, perezosos, se tumbaban en el césped, a la sombra de algún frondoso árbol. Otros reían a causa de alguna broma e incluso había algunos que tocaban algún instrumento musical.

La universidad de la Capital parecía haber recuperado sus mejores años, la época en que los androides aún no existían. Los generosos aportes económicos procedentes de la Corporación Cápsula, una de las pocas empresas que resistieron las casi dos décadas de destrucción, dieron sus frutos y, en poco más de un año desde la desaparición de los androides, el edificio estuvo en óptimas condiciones para impartir clases y formar a los futuros científicos que se esforzaban, rebosantes de sueños e ilusiones.

En una de las aulas del primer piso, un profesor agotaba los últimos minutos de su clase de matemáticas explicando los últimos apartados de un temario que entraría en el examen para subir nota. Muy pocos alumnos poblaban los pupitres de aquella aula, algunos despistados y mirando distraídamente a través de la ventana cómo un fabuloso día pasaba por delante de sus narices mientras ellos tomaban apuntes encerrados en aquella estancia.

El temario de la asignatura de Matemáticas había sido duro y no todos los alumnos habían aprobado el examen final así que el profesor había propuesto algo que les había parecido bien a todos: la realización voluntaria de un examen expresamente diseñado para subir la nota media del curso y permitirles aprobar la materia.

La pizarra estaba llena de ecuaciones diferenciales de segundo orden y de sus métodos de resolución, y el maestro procedió a borrarla para comenzar con la última parte de la explicación.

- ¡Silencio! – Exigió el profesor, dando la espalda a sus alumnos.

- Así, que ¿ya habéis pensado qué vais a hacer estas vacaciones? – Preguntó en voz baja una muchacha con el cabello moreno y con rizados bucles cayendo sobre sus ojos. Su interlocutora estaba apoyada en la mesa, con la cabeza reposando en los brazos, y con gesto fastidiado. Dirigió sus verdes ojos a la morena y puso cara de pena, sin contestar. – ¡Yo sí! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Iré a ver a Ada! Hace tiempo que no la veo, su niño debe estar ya muy grande. – continuó la morena, sonriendo. La chica de ojos verdes sonrió cálidamente y se incorporó en su lugar. Tenía el cabello ondulado y cortado a la altura de los hombros y el flequillo peinado lateralmente. Las ondas le enmarcaban la cara.

- ¿Qué tiempo tiene ya? ¿6 meses? – Preguntó en voz baja.

- Algo más, diría yo… ¡Ahh! – Suspiró. - Finalmente Ada encontró a un buen muchacho. No sabes la envidia que me da, y yo aún no he conseguido novio. – comentó con fastidio la morena. Su amiga le sonrió.

- No digas esas cosas, Irina. Si no has encontrado al adecuado quizás es porque aún no ha aparecido. Debe estar en algún lugar… - Respondió la chica, animando a la morena.

- ¡Qué fácil es para ti decir algo así, Arien! – Replicó Irina. – ¡Tú tienes el mejor novio que se pueda desear! Y Ada encontró a su chico en el campo... ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Ella odiaba las vacas, ¿recuerdas? - Ambas rieron por lo bajo con este comentario. El profesor siseó para mandarlas callar y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra de nuevo.

- Bueno, no son vacas lo que tienen ¿no? Crían ovejas, y tienen caballos. Los caballos me gustan, son muy bonitos. – Comentó Arien, mientras copiaba lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra, tratando a la vez de quedarse con la rápida explicación que daba.

- ¡Son enormes, Arien! Jamás me habría imaginado a Ada montada en uno de esos. ¡Para que veas lo que es capaz de hacer el amor! – Volvieron a reír.

La amiga de ambas, Ada, había ido con sus padres a vivir a un pequeño pueblo alejado de la capital a los pocos días de desaparecer los androides. Ella, al principio reticente, se había acabado acostumbrando al paraje. Parte de culpa la tuvo la tranquilidad y sosiego que gobernaban el lugar, y parte la tuvo también un muchacho joven, algo soñador, que siempre había vivido en los restos de aquel poblado y que se había propuesto "resucitar" la actividad del antiguo rancho de sus abuelos. Era un rancho de ganado que había utilizado caballos para mover los rebaños, pero ya casi no quedaban caballos en cautividad, y prácticamente tampoco en libertad, así que el chico capturó a unos cuantos y los mantuvo en semilibertad, en un enorme terreno cercado por vallas de madera y adosado al antiguo rancho. Tras mucho esfuerzo, el número de caballos ya era casi de 20, y tenía un rebaño de 500 ovejas. El rancho había comenzado a funcionar a pleno rendimiento y ya tenía varios trabajadores a sueldo fijo en las caballerizas.

Ada se sintió atraída casi en seguida por el chico. Su forma de expresarse, sus sueños y su perseverancia prácticamente la enamoraron desde el primer momento, y el muchacho, que nunca había tenido novia ya que era el bicho raro del pueblo, se sintió halagado porque una chica se fijara en él. Además el cabello rojizo y rebelde de Ada y su actitud altanera le fascinaron, y finalmente, con el tiempo acabaron casándose.

Ada vivía ahora en el antiguo rancho restaurado de la familia de Patrick, que así se llamaba su marido, y su hijo había nacido hacía poco más de 6 meses. La fortuna parecía haber sonreído a la muchacha pelirroja y algo malcarada que había compartido miedos e ilusiones junto a Irina en las antiguas trincheras de la Capital.

- Sí. – Dijo Arien, soñadora. – El amor es capaz de mover montañas. – Continuó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

De pronto, un proyectil con forma de rotulador salió volando hacia la cabeza de Arien e impactó justo en el medio de su frente.

- ¡Auuuch! – se quejó la castaña.

- ¡Señorita Müller! – Bramó el profesor - ¿Va a permitirnos terminar la clase de una vez? ¡Les aviso que lo que no consiga explicarles por su culpa, igualmente entrará en el examen! ¡Ya me explicarán cómo piensan aprobar entonces! – Arien se encogió en su sitio, muerta de vergüenza y sintiéndose observada con dureza por cada uno de sus compañeros, que querían aprobar aquel examen a toda costa.

- Vaya carácter. – susurró Irina en cuanto el maestro se volvió hacia la pizarra de nuevo.

"Sí. Menudo carácter" pensó Arien. "¿Qué tal si la explicación no pudiera ser terminada por causas ajenas a todos?"

A su alrededor, los estudiantes habían vuelto a la tarea de tomar apuntes, apresurándose a hacerlo antes de que el profesor borrara la pizarra. Irina, también trataba de terminar su esquema a tiempo. Arien cerró los ojos como entrando en una especie de trance, y, de repente, las ventanas del aula se abrieron de par en par y un viento casi huracanado se llevó los papeles del profesor, que reposaban sobre su mesa, en la tarima, y los revolvió completamente, lanzando algunos de ellos por la ventana.

- Oh… Eeeh… Bien… - balbuceaba el maestro, recogiendo los numerosos apuntes del suelo, y tratando de encontrar la página por la que estaba explicando. – Qué contrariedad… - murmuró, nervioso. Miró por la ventana, preocupado. – En fin… Denme unos minutos…

Irina levantó la vista de sus apuntes y luchó lo mejor que pudo por reprimir una carcajada. Arien la miró y se tapó la boca con la mano, aguantándose la risa.

- Eeeh… De acuerdo… - Prosiguió el profesor, ordenando los papeles lo más rápido que podía. – No sé qué viene a continuación… Mmmh… De modo que hasta aquí la clase de hoy. – Algunos alumnos realizaron gestos de triunfo y otros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. - En el examen entrará hasta donde he explicado hoy, señores. Eso es todo… Ejem – carraspeó el profesor, colocándose bien las gafas y levantándose del suelo. – Pueden salir. El examen será dentro de dos semanas, en el aula 15.

Arien sonrió, satisfecha con su venganza y guardó en su estuche todos sus bolígrafos de colores. Metió en su mochila la carpeta con sus hojas de apuntes y la cerró con todo guardado. Irina buscaba en su bolso un paquete de chicles mientras Arien acababa de recoger.

- ¡Esto sí que ha sido una suerte! – dijo la morena. – Además, ¡nos libramos de la parte más difícil! - Arien se colgó la mochila del hombro y juntas se dirigieron hasta la puerta - ¡Uh! ¡Qué cosas se ven por aquí, cielo! – exclamó Irina, cuando un chico bastante atractivo abandonó la clase justo delante de ellas. - ¿y yo cómo es que no me he dado cuenta de eso antes? – Se preguntaba, dándole un buen repaso al trasero del chico.

Arien suspiró, rodando sus ojos, agarró a Irina de las asas de su bolso y estiró de ella para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. El cabello de Arien se movía de un modo gracioso. Las ondulaciones que siempre había tenido, ahora se habían convertido en gruesos bucles más cortos que se movían como muelles al compás de sus pasos.

- Antes no me has contestado, Arien, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer en vacaciones? – Preguntó Irina. La castaña movió sus verdes ojos hasta su amiga, mirándola lastimeramente.

- No lo sé… Además, tengo que estudiar para el examen de recuperación de matemáticas, así que no tendré mucho tiempo libre…

- ¡Eso te pasa por cabeza hueca! – la reprendió la morena. Ambas llegaron al último peldaño de la escalera y pusieron rumbo hacia la gran puerta exterior, caminando por el concurrido hall de la universidad. – Si yo tuviera un novio tan guapo como el que tú tienes, Arien, haría lo imposible para tener las vacaciones libres. – continuó Irina. Arien suspiró.

- ¡No puedo hacer más! Las matemáticas nunca han sido mi fuerte… Siempre han sido la asignatura preferida de Trunks, no la mía…

- … ¡Así que es eso! – Exclamó Irina, abriendo muchísimo los ojos con sorpresa. – Tienes pensado hacer clases "extras" para repasar matemáticas en casa con tu "profesor" particular.

- ¡Irina! – Se quejó Arien, pero su enfado no sonó muy convincente, y en seguida acompañó las carcajadas de su amiga con su propia risa. – Bueno no negaré que es un buen plan…

- ¿Un buen plan? ¡Por dios Arien! ¡Yo me quedaría estudiando matemáticas todo el verano con ese plan! Bueno, yo y cualquiera de las chicas de la uni…

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Arien. Irina estaba realmente exaltada, cómo se notaba que ya habían terminado las clases y que sólo les faltaban unos cuantos días para terminar el curso.

Finalmente, Arien estaba estudiando Biología. Siempre había sido su sueño, y en cuanto la universidad estuvo lista para impartir clases, ella y Trunks se matricularon para estudiar Biología e Ingeniería Aeronáutica, respectivamente. Trunks quería comenzar a trabajar en el laboratorio ayudando a su madre lo antes posible y para eso necesitaba complementar la sólida base con la que Bulma le había instruido. Como todo buen Briefs, el semisaiyajin resultó ser un diamante en bruto en el campo de la aeronáutica y en seguida se convirtió en uno de los alumnos estrella de la facultad, terminando sus estudios en sólo dos años y medio, la mitad del tiempo requerido. Hacía ya seis meses que el muchacho se licenció, y ya trabajaba habitualmente con su madre en el laboratorio de la Corporación, tal y como siempre había deseado.

El monstruo que la Corporación Cápsula fue en el pasado ahora no era tan grande, pero la empresa era igual de poderosa y Bulma recuperó en seguida la influencia que su familia siempre tuvo en el ámbito económico. La peliazul compaginaba el trabajo de campo con el de oficina y había instalado su despacho junto al laboratorio principal, en la mansión Briefs. No deseaba que el trabajo la separara de su familia, y esa fue una decisión que a Trunks le hizo muy feliz.

Por su parte, Arien se había resignado a seguir el ritmo normal, como el resto de sus compañeros, y aún le quedaban un par de años para licenciarse, con lo que decidió tomárselo con calma y hacer las cosas bien. Aún seguía recolectando muestras de plantas, que luego plantaba en su invernadero, o estudiaba y catalogaba para su posible uso posterior. Pero los estudios tomaban gran parte de su tiempo de modo que ya no disponía de tantos ratos libres para desaparecer con su moto.

- ¿Que qué digo? – continuó Irina. Ambas giraron la última esquina y vieron ya delante de ellas la puerta de cristal que las separaba del exterior. – Cualquiera de las chicas de la universidad vendería un pulmón por poder pasar un día con Trunks. – susurró Irina. – Y por pasar la noche venderían los dos. ¡Te tienen envidia, Arien! Bueno, y yo también… un poquito…

- ¡Irina! – se quejó Arien. - ¡ya basta! - La castaña siguió caminando a lo largo del hall hasta alcanzar la puerta de salida. - ¡No seas exagerada!

Arien empujó la puerta y ambas sintieron por fin el aire fresco en la cara. En épocas de exámenes, algunos días el edificio se volvía un auténtico hervidero de gente, algunos acudían a la biblioteca, otros a pedir apuntes, y otros simplemente a ponerse un poco al día de lo que el profesor explicaba. Ese era uno de esos días. Las chicas bajaron despacio las escaleras de cemento, abriéndose paso a través de la multitud, cuando de repente, Irina reprimió una exclamación.

- ¿Exagerada? No soy una exagerada… Es un auténtico monumento…

Arien miró a su alrededor y comprobó que, al igual que Irina, el resto de muchachas dirigían la mirada al mismo lugar, hacia el motorista de la cazadora de cuero negra que acababa de quitarse el casco y sacudía su cabello violeta, mirándola a ella con sus preciosos ojos azules, sonriendo.

- Oooh… Si a mí me miraran así desintegraría las bragas instantáneamente…

- ¡Irina, por favor! – Bramó Arien, saliendo de su estado catatónico y poniéndose colorada. - ¡No seas burra! – la morena rió, divertida por el nerviosismo de Arien.

- ¡Es broma, tonta! – dijo, sin parar de reír. – Oye, nos vemos mañana ¿vale? Creo que… - comenzó a murmurar, fijándose de repente en el edificio de la biblioteca, por cuya puerta acababa de entrar el muchacho que había salido de clase delante de ellas. - … Tengo que ir a estudiar a la biblio… - Arien sonrió, comprendiendo, y se despidió de ella sacudiendo la cabeza. La morena tenía las hormonas completamente revolucionadas. Irina salió corriendo en aquella dirección dejándola a pocos metros de distancia del semisaiyajin, que la miraba sonriendo.

Trunks dejó el casco sobre el depósito de la moto y se sacó los guantes, soltándolos junto al casco. Luego volvió a situarse de frente a Arien y abrió los brazos, haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que se aproximara.

La castaña no lo dudó más y recorrió lo que la separaba de él, prácticamente en dos zancadas, saltando a sus brazos entre risas. El chico, que ya sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, la levantó en el aire y besó su cuello, dejándola caer con cuidado sobre sus pies al cabo de un momento.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento? – Preguntó Arien, aún abrazada al cuello del chico. Trunks se había marchado dos semanas a entrenar a las zonas polares, y no le había visto desde entonces. El semisaiyajin se había propuesto dominar el estado pre-ôzaru, y para ello debía alejarse lo más posible de las zonas habitadas.

- ¡Mejor de lo que esperaba! – respondió el chico. – Estoy consiguiendo no perder tanta energía al permanecer en la fase 2. – Concluyó, susurrando. Arien acarició su rostro. Tenía la piel quemada por el frío.

- Qué suerte tienes. – Se quejó ella. Trunks la miró sin entender. – Me refiero a que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Como ya no tienes que estudiar…

- Es cierto. Pero también tengo que trabajar y entrenar. No todo es tan fácil, Arien. – Replicó el chico, clavando los ojos azules en los de ella. – Además, tú también podrás hacer lo que quieras cuando lleguen las vacaciones. – Arien se encogió un poco y le miró con ojos de cordero degollado. - … Porque has aprobado matemáticas, ¿verdad? – La mueca del rostro de la chica le sacó de dudas. - ¡¿Has suspendido el examen Arien?! ¡Pero si estuvimos preparándolo durante una semana entera! – La regañó él.

- ¡Bueno, a lo mejor no lo preparamos tan a fondo como creíamos! – se defendió ella.

- … Créeme, el error fue que lo preparamos DEMASIADO a fondo… - Puntualizó Trunks. Arien se sonrojó y sonrió estúpidamente, recordando todas las noches de "repaso".

- Pero no todo está perdido. El profesor Killian nos da la oportunidad de subir nota con otro examen. – Explicó Arien, emocionada.

- Entonces lo mejor será que estudies tú sola para el examen de recuperación esta vez. – concluyó Trunks.

- ¡No, no, no, no! – Suplicó ella, colocando las manos en forma de plegaria. – ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Esta noche he tenido una pesadilla con esas ecuaciones diferenciales! ¡Me querían comer! – Trunks soltó una carcajada, divertido.

- Bueno, después de dos semanas sin verte a mí tampoco me importaría darte un buen mordisco ahora mismo. – Bromeó, guiñándole un ojo. Arien se sonrojó.

- Trunks, te estoy hablando en serio. – Replicó la muchacha.

- Y yo también. – Se defendió él.

- ¡Trunks!

- De acuerdo. Era broma, pues claro que te ayudaré. – sonrió el chico. – Pero tendrá que ser por las noches, creo que mamá necesita que la ayude con el nuevo condensador.

Arien sonrió y le abrazó una vez más, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Trunks se separó de ella y le alcanzó un casco, aquel que le regaló por su 18 cumpleaños, y Arien se lo puso en seguida. Trunks hizo lo propio con el suyo, que reposaba sobre el depósito de la moto, y se puso los guantes de cuero con protecciones que su madre había diseñado para él. Arien levantó la visera de su casco y preguntó:

- ¿Me llevarás después de cenar a buscar la muestra del bulbo de Amarilis? Como sólo puede ser desenterrado al anochecer, te hice caso y he esperado a que volvieras. – Explicó la castaña.

- Así me gusta, que me obedezcas. – dijo Trunks. Pese a que Arien seguía teniendo libertad para ir y venir con su propia moto, Trunks prefería acompañarla a buscar aquellas plantas que estaban más lejos o que requerían de horarios nocturnos para ser desenterradas o cortadas. El chico no deseaba por nada del mundo que Arien corriera ningún peligro. El semisaiyajin arrancó la moto, y Arien subió detrás de él, sujetándose a su cintura. Antes de ponerse en marcha, el chico levantó la visera de su casco y dijo: – Tus deseos son órdenes.

…

…

…

El hogar de los Briefs había recuperado su antiguo aspecto hacía tres años, gracias a Trunks. En el pasado, el muchacho había almacenado en su retina cada estancia, cada rincón de la casa, y había dedicado prácticamente medio año en restaurar su casa y redistribuirla, pero había dejado la decoración a su madre y a Arien, eso no era lo suyo.

Había reconstruido paredes, escaleras y tirado tabiques para lograr estancias más grandes. Había instalado carpinterías nuevas. Había vaciado el hangar, que ahora se volvía a usar como garaje, y había reutilizado los muebles que aún servían. En definitiva, él sólo había dejado como nuevo el edificio de la Corporación Cápsula antes de comenzar las clases en la universidad y proseguir con sus entrenamientos.

Ahora el edificio se dividía en dos partes: la sede de la empresa, despachos principales y laboratorio en los dos pisos inferiores (los más amplios), y la vivienda, en los tres superiores, más pequeños y acogedores.

El equipo de investigación de Bulma estaba formado por 7 personas, una de ellas Trunks, al que Bulma había querido nombrar responsable casi desde que se licenció, y Trunks se había negado, alegando que no tenía experiencia y que no quería ser jefe. A Bulma le tocó entonces asumir este papel, aunque ya prácticamente sólo supervisaba las investigaciones, ya no pasaba horas y horas trabajando en inventos o estudios. Ahora Bulma se encargaba de los negocios y del papeleo, algo que Trunks le había dejado claro prácticamente desde el inicio que no deseaba realizar, por lo menos mientras ella pudiera encargarse.

Tras algunas discusiones y quebraderos de cabeza, Bulma se había dado por vencida, comprobando lo realmente tozudo que podía llegar a ser su hijo.

Al igual que cuarenta años antes las cápsulas Hoi Poi fueron una revelación para el mundo, el aparentemente sencillo telar que Bulma y Arien habían construido como distracción, se había convertido en el invento de la década. Concretamente el sistema en el que se basaba la máquina, que extraía moléculas de plantas y las utilizaba para hacer tejidos. Con el tiempo descubrieron que ese mismo sistema, con algunas modificaciones, podía utilizarse para extraer y separar las moléculas de cualquier objeto de la naturaleza, acumularlas y fabricar piezas perfectas de cualquier material, con una especie de impresora en tres dimensiones.

El éxito del telar había sido rotundo. Descubrieron que aquel sistema podía utilizarse para la fabricación de prácticamente cualquier cosa y de cualquier tamaño, ya que la impresora se movía sobre tres ejes o raíles, la longitud de los cuales era lo que limitaba el tamaño del objeto fabricado. De modo que de unos cientos de kilos de rocas de hierro, podían crear la mitad de las piezas necesarias para el montaje de un avión o una grúa, en apenas un par de horas y necesitando solamente un par de operarios.

La falta de mano de obra fue el principal problema de la era post-androides. La población había sido diezmada hasta tal punto que no había personas suficientes para realizar trabajos de reconstrucción. La gente debía trabajar también en el campo para obtener alimentos así que la falta de población habría impedido que el mundo avanzara si no hubiera sido por el sistema catalizador electrónico de Bulma y Arien, que significó la salvación de la humanidad. Y por ello, la Corporación Cápsula había aumentado su prestigio e influencia en muy poco tiempo tras la desaparición de los androides.

Bulma inventó también una serie de robots obreros y constructores, que realizaban las tareas más peligrosas y pesadas en las construcciones o restauraciones.

Los tres pisos superiores de la casa eran la vivienda de los Briefs. En el piso inferior de la vivienda se hallaba la enorme cocina, el salón y el comedor. Por unas escaleras abiertas se accedía al piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones, siete en total, todas con su cuarto de baño con un enorme vestidor cada una. Tres de ellas eran las que ocupaban Bulma, Trunks y Arien.

Finalmente en el último piso de la casa habían situado la biblioteca, las paredes de la cual estaban formadas casi al completo por vidrio blindado. En el centro de la estancia, repartidas ordenadamente formando pasillos, se alineaban un par de decenas de estanterías repletas de libros, los libros que el doctor Briefs había regalado a Arien antes de regresar a su línea temporal. En la biblioteca había también varias mesas de estudio y un par de ordenadores.

Toda la casa había sido pintada en blanco y los suelos cubiertos de elegante madera oscura. La escasez de mobiliario propiciaba que el sonido se propagara con facilidad por la casa, y eso era precisamente lo que Bulma oía desde la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. Las risas y las bromas que Arien y Trunks se hacían en la biblioteca llegaban hasta el piso inferior y ella reía al oír a Arien gritar, probablemente a causa de cosquillas o comentarios del muchacho.

Trunks había regresado muy satisfecho de su retiro para entrenar. De vez en cuando, debido a su naturaleza, el muchacho necesitaba marcharse para entrenar, para superarse, y para ello debía escoger parajes remotos para no poner en peligro a la ya escasa población. Bulma lo entendía, lo había vivido con Vegeta. Era un sentimiento inexplicable, una especie de morriña que les movía a marcharse durante determinadas temporadas.

Arien lo llevaba un poco peor. En sus ausencias la muchacha le echaba muchísimo de menos, y eso, sumado a que el tiempo que Trunks estaba en casa lo pasaba trabajando o igualmente entrenando y que ella debía estudiar, provocaba que pasara por algunas épocas de bajones anímicos.

Bulma trataba de animarla, diciéndole que pronto terminaría de estudiar ella también y que entonces podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que la peli azul tenía pensado crear un nuevo departamento en la empresa relacionado con la biogenética, la rama en la que Arien se estaba especializando.

Aquello era algo a lo que Bulma llevaba dándole vueltas varios meses, y creía que ya comenzaba a ser hora de introducir a Arien en la empresa y delegar algunas responsabilidades sobre ambos chicos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos serían los herederos de la Corporación el día que Bulma se retirara, y debían conocer los entresijos de dirigir una empresa de semejante tamaño.

Bulma ya casi había terminado de preparar la cena, cuando las risas que llevaba rato escuchando bajaron por la escalera, con Arien a la cabeza, entrando en la cocina a toda velocidad.

Acalorada, la castaña tenía el cabello desordenado y el rostro encendido, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Corriendo, se parapetó tras la isla central de la cocina aguardando expectante a que Trunks hiciera su aparición en la puerta. Los robots que se movían por la cocina recogiendo cacharros la esquivaron con destreza y continuaron con su tarea como si la muchacha no estuviera allí.

El semisaiyajin entró en la cocina despacio, con mirada amenazadora, las manos extendidas y los dedos índices estirados en dirección a Arien, y esta comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- ¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡En la cocina no se juega! – les reprendió Bulma, como si fueran dos chiquillos.

- Lo siento, mamá – se disculpó Trunks, acercándose a su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Perdón – dijo a su vez, Arien.

- Y bien, - comenzó a hablar Bulma. – ¿Cómo llevamos esas ecuaciones querida? – El rostro de la peli azul se levantó en dirección a Arien, mirándola con gesto pícaro.

- Eeeh, muy bien. ¡Trunks me está ayudando muchísimo! – Explicó Arien, mordisqueando una zanahoria. – Ya casi hemos terminado con las diferenciales de primer orden. – Al oír eso, Trunks no pudo reprimir una carcajada, mientras llevaba algunas cosas a la mesa, ya con el mantel puesto y preparada para la cena.

- ¡Oh! Pues entonces, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que las de segundo orden las "estudiarais" en la habitación de Trunks. – dijo Bulma. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la nevera para sacar una botella con zumo de naranja, que llevó a la mesa. – la última vez que "estudiasteis" en tu habitación, Arien, no pude dormir. – Bulma llenó el vaso de Trunks con zumo fresco, y este se lo llevó a la boca. - ¡Gritabas como si te estuvieran clavando algo enorme!

Trunks escupió parte del zumo al oír el comentario de su madre y Arien se sentó a la mesa, ruborizada al máximo, dejando la cesta del pan delante del chico. Trunks se limpió con una servilleta y miró de reojo a su novia. El comentario de su madre no había sido casual. La habitación de Trunks estaba insonorizada, algo que el muchacho ya hizo con toda la intención durante la reforma de la casa. Era algo que también había aprendido de la casa del pasado: la habitación que compartían Bulma y Vegeta tenía las paredes insonorizadas. Ante las insistentes preguntas de Bulma, Trunks le había acabado diciendo que lo hacía para poder estudiar tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie. Desde entonces, cada vez que Bulma hablaba de sexo se refería a él con el verbo "estudiar".

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa y la cena transcurrió normal, con Arien explicando, divertida, lo que había pasado en clase cuando los papeles del profesor habían salido por la ventana. Trunks se llevó la mano a la cabeza y murmuró que debía haber sospechado de ella cuando había visto aquel remolino entrar en una de las aulas del primer piso, cuando aquel día no hacía viento. La castaña le sacó la lengua.

Tras recoger la mesa entre todos, Bulma se levantó para preparar café y aprovechó el momento de calma para soltar "la bomba".

- Por cierto, hablando del final de curso Arien, llevo ya varios meses dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que te unas ya a la Corporación. – Trunks y Arien se miraron seriamente. – Ambos debéis ocupar un lugar de importancia cuanto antes. Es vital que toméis las riendas de los asuntos que se manejan en la dirección de la empresa. - Trunks hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Arien, indicándole la puerta de la cocina. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos sin hacer ruido, aprovechando que Bulma estaba aún de espaldas. – Ya te he hablado en otras ocasiones del departamento de biogenética, Arien. Creo que es muy importante que seas tú quien lo lidere, que escojas a las personas que consideres importantes, y que seas tú quien comience a desarrollar nuevas tecnologías basadas en los genes, o a mejorar las existentes. Es de crucial importancia que… - Bulma se giró, con su humeante taza de café en las manos y se encontró dos sillas vacías, antes de escuchar el motor de una potente moto arrancar a toda velocidad en el exterior de la casa. La peli azul suspiró, dando un sorbo a su café y lamentando el fiasco que finalmente había resultado su intento. Pero pese a todo, no pudo más que sonreír cariñosamente, negando con la cabeza y decir, para sí misma: - Bueno… No perderé las esperanzas… Pero aún es demasiado pronto… - dio otro sorbo a su café y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón. – Aún tienen demasiadas cosas por vivir…

…

…

…

- Un boco báj… - murmuró la muchacha con una linterna en la boca enfocando al suelo y escarbando con cuidado en la base de una extraña planta alargada y con una flor enorme.

La noche había caído del todo y a causa de ello la flor se había cerrado, entrando en una especie de sueño del que despertaría al día siguiente, algo muy característico de esa especie. La varilla con la que Arien hurgaba en la tierra llegó a la parte inferior de la planta y la chica sonrió. La planta ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la tierra y el gigantesco bulbo que tenía como raíz estaba ya visible. Arien lo levantó del suelo y lo introdujo rápidamente en una bolsa especial, adaptada para el transporte de esquejes. La castaña cerró la cremallera de la bolsa y la colgó de su espalda, satisfecha. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo tener un ejemplar de aquella especie en su invernadero, y desde hacía semanas quería acudir a aquel lugar porque estaba segura de que allí la encontraría. No se había equivocado, y además había varias más en el lugar.

Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a la moto, junto a la que Trunks la estaba esperando. Enfocó el camino con la linterna y comenzó a caminar. Pero un ruido la hizo detenerse.

No sabía si había sido su estómago o no. Creía haber comido bastante durante la cena pero el sonido había sido como un gruñido…

GRRRR GRRRRRRRRR

Ahora estaba segura, no era su estómago. Localizado ya el lugar desde el que provenía en gruñido, tragó saliva y caminó hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda a lo que fuera que estuviera escondido en las sombras. Pero la criatura dio un paso hacia ella. Y sus garras eran enormes, al igual que sus colmillos.

- No, bonito. Yo ya me iba. – murmuró aterrorizada, viendo cómo el animal se acercaba a ella, agazapado. – Tranquilo. – trató de apaciguarlo. - La luz de la luna iluminó a la bestia. Era un dientes de sable. Arien reprimió un grito y echó a correr en dirección a la moto en cuanto vio que el animal saltaba hacia ella. Corría entre los arbustos, saltando raíces y esquivando troncos de árboles, ágilmente, hasta llegar casi al claro donde Trunks le estaba esperando. - ¡ARRANCAAAAAA! – Gritó la muchacha sin dejar de correr a toda velocidad.

Trunks se giró sorprendido por el grito y la vio acercarse a toda prisa. La chica derrapó antes de llegar junto a él y le arrebató el casco de la mano. Trunks, la miraba aún con gesto extrañado cuando el rugido del dientes de sable que aparecía en el claro resonó en el bosque, y entonces lo entendió todo. Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

El muchacho se plantó el casco en la cabeza, arrancó la moto y puso primera mientras no dejaba de reírse de la situación, y la negra moto de Trunks abandonó el lugar a toda velocidad, justo cuando el dientes de sable se lanzaba a por ellos, estrellándose en el suelo, en el sitio que habían ocupado hacía sólo unos segundos.

- ¡No tiene gracia! – se quejó ella, viendo que Trunks no paraba de reír.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con los dientes de sable? – le preguntó bromeando el chico.

Trunks puso rumbo a casa, saliendo a una carretera secundaria y conduciendo por ella algunos kilómetros. Antes de llegar al cruce de la capital del Oeste, Trunks se desvió por un camino bastante oscuro y escondido. La senda quedaba bastante cerca de un risco desde donde a los chicos les gustaba ver la puesta de sol.

Trunks detuvo la moto, y ambos bajaron de ella, encaminándose a su lugar favorito, Arien aún asustada por la bestia y Trunks riendo mientras le recordaba que no era la primera vez que un animal de ese tipo la perseguía. Arien rodó los ojos cuando el chico le recordó a Quoronel, la "mascota" de su abuela.

Tras caminar apenas 10 minutos, llegaron al risco donde solían pasar horas hablando. Desde allí las vistas de la Capital eran espectaculares, y de noche, las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban como luciérnagas.

Aquella noche era oscura, y miles de estrellas brillaban con fuerza, igual que aquella vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo, la noche en que Trunks y Arien afrontaron sus sentimientos y se confesaron su amor.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y el mundo había cambiado, pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro seguía siendo tan especial e intenso como el primer día.

El semisaiyajin se tumbó en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, observando el firmamento. Arien se sentó a su lado, jugueteando con algunas briznas de hierba. El muchacho estaba muy callado, pensativo. A decir verdad, le había notado un poco ausente desde que había llegado de su retiro.

Trunks miraba las estrellas con expresión tranquila. Su mirada, de un azul intenso, transmitía sosiego, pese a su expresión dura y amenazadora, aunque a Arien jamás le pareció tal cosa. Ella siempre había visto todo lo bueno que el alma de Trunks poseía, y aquel detalle de sus ojos no era más que una máscara que ocultaba su bondad.

Trunks suspiró, llamando la atención de la castaña, que giró el torso hacia él, para prestarle más atención.

- ¿Qué te pasa Trunks? – Preguntó, con curiosidad. El chico movió levemente la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Nada. – contestó.

- Te noto pensativo, como si te preocupara algo. – confesó ella, dudando de la veracidad de las palabras del chico. Él levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser que detectes esas cosas? – dijo él bromeando, aunque admitiendo que la chica tenía razón. Dudó unos instantes, volvió a mirar el cielo y se mordió el labio. – Verás… Tengo algo en mente desde hace bastante tiempo… - Guardó silencio un momento. Lo cierto era que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a un par de cosas. Una de ellas era controvertida, y no sabía si era realmente ética, aunque sentía el impulso de hacerla. La otra era algo que concernía a su vida, a su futuro, y no sabía si había llegado el momento de dar el paso…

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

- Verás, me gustaría volver al pasado durante unos cuantos días, para ver cómo están las cosas… y para medirme con mi padre. Había pensado en hacerlo la semana que viene. – confesó el chico.

- Oh… - dijo ella. No esperaba algo así. Creía que Trunks ya no sentía la necesidad de volver a ver a sus amigos del pasado. Creía que era feliz en aquella época, con ella… - Pero Trunks, no sé si es lo correcto… Los viajes en el tiempo podrían provocar cambios en la historia, ya lo sabes. – le miró con preocupación y aguardó a su respuesta. El chico sonreía.

- Ya lo sé. Soy consciente de ello… Pero necesito hacerlo. – susurró, más bien para sí mismo que para Arien. - Ella no contestó en seguida. Podía sentir a través de su piel el instinto saiyajin que le movía a plantearse algo así. No podía evitarlo, Trunks necesitaba luchar, necesitaba entrenar con alguien de su raza. Necesitaba no sentirse solo como saiyajin, y por eso aquel deseo de volver al pasado. – Pero esta será la última vez…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó ella, sorprendida por aquella revelación.

Trunks se incorporó antes de continuar. Sentado sobre la hierba comenzó a arrancar algunas briznas, igual que Arien. Su rostro serio mostraba que era una decisión que hacía ya tiempo que había tomado. Pese a todo lo ocurrido, pese a todos los amigos que tenía en el pasado, aquel sería el último viaje.

- Cuando regrese destruiré la máquina. Ya no habrán más viajes en el tiempo, Arien.

Aquella no era una respuesta que Arien hubiera esperado. Destruir la nave significaba cortar toda conexión con el pasado que Trunks y ella podían haber tenido, no ver más a sus amigos, no ver nunca más a sus padres. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, Arien sabía que era la decisión correcta.

- De modo que quieres ir para despedirte, ¿verdad? – Preguntó en un susurro.

Los ojos azules la miraron. Lo que Arien había adivinado era exactamente lo que su corazón sentía que debía hacer. Ahora ellos tenían un futuro por delante, nuevas esperanzas, una vida por vivir, y eran felices. Lo correcto era terminar con el vínculo con el pasado que había iniciado aquella aventura hacía tres años.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Le comprendía. Sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba su mente, y podía imaginar que Trunks deseaba luchar con su padre una última vez antes de despedirse para siempre y continuar con sus vidas. Necesitaba volver a ver a sus abuelos, a sus amigos, a su madre del pasado, que tanto les había ayudado.

- Hazlo. – le animó ella. – Si sientes que debes hacerlo, hazlo.

Sentirse comprendido y apoyado era un gran paso. Las dudas de Trunks acerca de si debía o no destruir la obra maestra de su madre, ya no le impedían ver claro. Sentía que era lo correcto. La máquina había sido algo clave en sus vidas, pero no dejaba de ser algo peligroso, y lo sabía porque no dejaba de pensar en que alguien o algo pudiera arrebatarles la máquina y montar el caos en el espacio tiempo.

Y ese algo era precisamente una visita que hacía ya años que esperaba y que no llegaba nunca. Aunque sabía que él era más poderoso, no podía dejar de pensar en el factor sorpresa que la criatura dominaba y en la mente prodigiosa que poseía. Sin duda había sido uno de los enemigos más inteligentes contra los que había luchado. Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo por Arien, por su madre, por todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado que la criatura podía arrebatarle en un momento, sin vuelta atrás.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que utilizaron la máquina, y el monstruo no había aparecido. Trunks había pensado que quizás debía haber ido a destruirle mientras aún estaba en fase de gestación, en la gran incubadora del laboratorio secreto del Doctor Gero, y del cual conocía perfectamente la ubicación. Pero algo le había frenado. Se habría sentido un cobarde de haber destruido a la criatura sin luchar contra ella.

Y eso era precisamente lo que más deseaba: enfrentarse a ella y vengar su propio orgullo. Y tenía la corazonada que la preparación del viaje la atraería hasta él, y entonces podría atraparla.

Por lo que sabía, el Célula del pasado había viajado en su propia máquina del tiempo, atacándole por la espalda y quitándole la vida como un cobarde. Si era la máquina lo que quería, la utilizaría de cebo, y le atraería hasta él. Le destruiría antes de volver al pasado por última vez, sabiendo que Arien y su madre quedarían a salvo.

Arien observaba su expresión. Del aire melancólico, Trunks había pasado a la rabia. Parecía temblar y su rostro mostraba una ligera mueca de frustración. Ella no entendía qué era lo que le causaba aquel estado, aunque creía que era por la idea cada vez más materializada de destruir la máquina del tiempo.

Trunks desvió la mirada a los ojos de Arien y vio preocupación en ellos. Supo en seguida que había mostrado demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas emociones. Lo último que quería era que ella se preocupara o que tuviera miedo. Él jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie le causaran ningún daño, y era lo único que importaba.

No le diría nada acerca de su plan para atraer a Célula, no quería que tuviera miedo, ni que viviera con la sensación de sentirse amenazada. Trunks la protegería con su vida, y Arien no debía ser consciente del peligro de los planes del chico.

Lo guardaría en secreto.

La muchacha ahora conocía una de sus dos preocupaciones, pero la otra causaba en Trunks aún demasiadas dudas, y no creía que fuera el momento de abordarla. No mientras aquel monstruo estuviera en paradero desconocido. Quizás cuando destruyera a Célula, quizás cuando volviera del pasado…

Sonrió, tratando de borrar la frustración de su rostro y cambió de tema.

- Oye, Arien. – dijo Trunks. – ¿Qué querrás hacer cuando regrese del pasado? – Arien sonrió.

- Supongo que necesito estudiar. Tengo que aprobar ese examen.

- Lo aprobarás. Estoy seguro. – dijo él, sin un ápice de duda en la voz. Arien miró sus ojos, reluciendo como dos zafiros bajo la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas. - ¿Y una vez que apruebes el examen? Te quedarán prácticamente dos semanas enteras, habrás pensado en algo que quieras hacer ¿no? – la chica arrancó un par de briznas de hierba y comenzó a enrollarlas en sus dedos.

- Lo primero que quiero hacer es visitar la tumba de mis padres. – dijo Arien. Trunks asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Ella sonrió. Él la miró con dulzura y retiró una mano que le servía de apoyo para ir a buscar el rostro de ella.

La mano de Trunks estaba caliente, y su piel curtida por el frío polar en el que había estado entrenando 15 días, pero pese a ello, su tacto todavía le producía escalofríos, como cuando era una niña.

- Iremos. – Dijo Trunks, convencido. – Y ¿qué te parece si la última semana vamos a ver a Ada? – le propuso el chico. Arien sonrió aún más abiertamente. Lo cierto es que después de hablar con Irina sobre ella, le habían entrado muchas ganas de verla, a ella y a su hijo.

- ¡Me encantaría! – respondió. – Irina me ha dicho que ella también quería ir a verlos.

- Le diremos que venga con nosotros, entonces. – dijo Trunks. El chico apartó un mechón ondulado de Arien y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

- El niño debe estar ya enorme. – dijo Arien. No lo veía desde que era un recién nacido. Habían ido a visitarles al rancho y durante la visita, Ada se había puesto de parto. Arien aún recordaba los nervios que pasó como si fuera ayer.

- No me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba… - murmuró Trunks, pensativo, refiriéndose al bebé.

- Se llama Lars. – Respondió ella, rodando los ojos.

- Es verdad. No me extraña que lo hubiera olvidado. – comentó, devolviendo la vista a las estrellas y la mano bajo su cabeza. – Qué nombre más raro…

- No está tan mal, - lo defendió Arien. – Es original.

- Es raro. – repitió Trunks. Arien rió.

- De acuerdo, es raro… - dudó unos instantes, en los que se enrolló un buen puñado de hierba en los dedos. - … A mí me gusta más Gohan.

Trunks levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó, completamente fuera de juego.

- De nombres de niños. – respondió ella, ruborizada. La oscuridad de la noche fue su aliada y su notable sonrojo no podía apreciarse. - … Si tuviera un niño, me gustaría que se llamara Gohan.

Trunks se incorporó de golpe y Arien apartó la mirada, avergonzada, mientras soltaba una risilla nerviosa.

- Te refieres a un niño… ¿nuestro? – Los ojos azules del muchacho se clavaron en los verdes de ella.

- ¡Claro! Algún día tendremos hijos, ¿no? Y si tuviéramos un niño me gustaría ese nombre para él… Es el nombre de un héroe…

…

…

…

Y llegó el día del viaje. La máquina del tiempo aguardaba en el exterior, completamente cargada de energía. Como siempre, Bulma realizaba las últimas comprobaciones.

Trunks había preparado pocas cosas esta vez. Dudaba que necesitara nada de su época en aquel viaje al pasado, el último.

Se había puesto su armadura saiyajin, la que había guardado como auténtico oro en paño desde que su madre se la diseñó, y quiso volver a ver a sus amigos mostrando aquel signo de identidad de su raza.

Su novia le abrazó nuevamente. La musculatura del muchacho estaba más tensa de lo normal, alerta. Desde que habían sacado la máquina de la cápsula, Trunks se había mostrado nervioso, impaciente. Arien había observado que no había dejado de vigilar a su alrededor, como si temiera que les atacaran en cualquier momento. No sabía por qué, pero todo aquello le daba mala espina, el viaje mismo y el comportamiento de Trunks.

Ella no quería acompañarle aquella vez. Sentía que era algo que debía hacer sólo, y Trunks no le había ofrecido esta posibilidad. Ella lo entendía. Arien ya había hecho todo lo que debía en su viaje hacía ya más de 3 años. No sentía la necesidad de volver así como la sentía él.

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal, de que Trunks les estaba ocultando algo importante…

Bulma nada de esto había notado, ella simplemente preparaba la máquina lo mejor que podía, lamentando en silencio la decisión que su hijo había tomado acerca de ella. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, y a fin de cuentas, la máquina era de Trunks, no suya. Ella la había inventado, pero quien había cambiado el mundo usándola había sido su hijo.

Suspiró. Las comprobaciones habían terminado. Pronto vería desaparecer aquella máquina en su último viaje. Con expresión triste, la peli azul guardó en su bolsillo la pequeña tableta electrónica con la que había verificado la nave y se acercó a su hijo.

Trunks besó a Arien por última vez. Aunque pretendió mostrar tranquilidad y seguridad, ella hacía ya rato que sospechaba, y a medida que se acercaba el momento de subir a la nave, Trunks se mostraba más alerta. Por más que la buscaba, no había tranquilidad en sus ojos. Los movía a izquierda y derecha, vigilantes, con aquella mirada gélida tan suya. Definitivamente, Trunks no podía engañarla. No a ella.

- Bueno. – dijo el muchacho, comenzando las despedidas. – Si está todo listo, será mejor que me vaya.

- Dales recuerdos a todos hijo, y sobre todo no tardes en volver. – le aconsejó Bulma, abrazándole tiernamente.

- Ten mucho cuidado. – Susurró Arien, mirándole con ojos preocupados.

- No te preocupes, Arien. Sólo voy a ver cómo están todos y cómo van las cosas. No tendré tiempo de meterme en líos. Además…

Ahí estaba. La conexión. La señal que estaba buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Por fin había acudido a él. Después de tantos años, sentía su presencia de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el pasado.

Escalofriante. Sentía el ki de Vegeta, de son Goku, de Ten Shin Han, de Piccolo…

Los puños de Trunks se cerraron, esperando un ataque por la espalda que no se producía. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de que era él quien controlaba todo.

- Entrad en casa. – siseó Trunks.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Bulma, con aire despistado. En seguida reparó en la mirada de su hijo y se puso seria.

Arien lo había sabido desde el principio. Estaba segura de que Trunks se mostraba alerta por algo, y ese algo acababa de manifestarse en algún lugar, cerca de ellos. La castaña, paseó sus ojos verdes, temerosos, por los arbustos que rodeaban la casa, por los árboles, tras los troncos, en las copas de ellos. No lograba ver nada. Todo parecía estar en calma, en una extraña calma. Arien miró a Trunks a los ojos, parecía que se hubiera convertido en piedra. Completamente alerta, dirigía la mirada amenazadoramente hacia su izquierda. Sintió que debían moverse, Trunks necesitaba que le obedecieran y ellas no tenían ni idea de qué era lo que el muchacho sentía.

Las dos mujeres entraron en casa a la carrera y cerraron la puerta con llave. Una vez dentro. Arien no pudo evitarlo y se acercó gateando hasta una ventana cercana, para ver lo que ocurría.

- Sé que estás aquí, Célula. Sabía que vendrías. Te estaba esperando. – Exclamó Trunks, con voz grave. La criatura salió de detrás del edificio contiguo a la Corporación con gesto sorprendido. Trunks se giró y se encaró con ella, ya fuera de su escondite. – Sé que quieres matarme. Pensabas que podrías atacarme por sorpresa y entrar en la nave para viajar al pasado y absorber a C-17 y C-18 para conseguir la perfección, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – retumbó la horrible voz del monstruo.

- Pero tu plan fracasará. Siento mucho chafarte los planes. – continuó Trunks con una malévola sonrisa en los labios.

Célula, se acercó a Trunks lentamente. Desde la ventana, agachadas en el suelo para no ser vistas, Arien y Bulma observaban la escena con miedo y expectación.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Bulma, horrorizada.

- … Es Célula. – Respondió Arien, en un susurro. Jamás le había visto, pero sabía lo suficiente de él como para reconocerle si le veía. Y aquel siniestro aguijón que movía de un lado al otro mientras caminaba no podía pertenecer a otra criatura. Con aquello era con lo que absorbía la vida de la gente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Dices que mi plan fracasará? – dijo Célula, encarando a Trunks. – Pero ¿con quién te crees que hablas?

- Cuando te convertiste en tu forma perfecta, te convertiste en el ser más fuerte que he visto nunca. Pero tal como eres ahora, te puedo ganar muy fácilmente. – El monstruo rió lúgubremente.

- Claro. Tú ya has estado en el pasado. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Por eso parece que sabes todo lo que ha de pasar. Pero estoy seguro de que no es verdad que tú puedas vencerme. Tengo información sobre ti a través de los robots espía. Tú no tienes el mismo nivel de fuerza que yo tengo. Y tampoco superas a C-17 y C-18.

Trunks no pudo evitar reír ante este comentario.

- ¿Estás seguro? Entonces, ¿por qué crees que ya no existen los androides?

Aquella revelación dejó sorprendido a Célula.

- ¿Insinúas que has sido tú quien ha acabado con ellos? ¡Por eso ya no están en esta época! – Exclamó el monstruo. Su cola se agitó nerviosamente. – Ahora tendré que matarte rápidamente. Te mataré y después volveré al pasado y absorberé a C-17 y a C-18.

- No lucharemos aquí – Replicó Trunks, con voz autoritaria. – Ha llevado mucho tiempo reconstruir la ciudad, así que lo haremos en otra parte. Ven, que te llevaré a otro sitio ¡AAAHH! – Gritó. Y con un movimiento seco de sus manos elevó a Célula por los aires sin tocarle, y sin que este pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Trunks despegó tras él a toda velocidad y desaparecieron de la ciudad.

Arien, se dirigió a la puerta corriendo, y, con las manos temblorosas, desbloqueó la cerradura de la casa, saliendo a la carrera hasta el lugar en el que hacía sólo un momento había estado su amado.

- ¡Arien! – Gritó Bulma desde dentro. Pero ella no oía nada, y con los pies clavados en el suelo cual raíces, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada, al darse cuenta de que no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer, excepto esperar.

…

…

…

Aterrizaron en unas colinas deshabitadas. Célula recuperó el control de sí mismo algunos metros antes de chocar contra el suelo.

- Es una estupidez esto que estás haciendo. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí. – rió el monstruo, evaluando a su oponente.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Replicó Trunks, transformándose en supersaiyajin. – ¡No pienso permitir que vuelvas al pasado!

...

…

…

- Arien no podemos quedarnos aquí. – Dijo Bulma, tratando de que la muchacha reaccionara.

Arien se había quedado estática en el lugar. Su cuerpo, lánguido, parecía haber perdido las fuerzas. Era eso lo que Trunks había estado presintiendo, la llegada de Célula, el monstruo que le mató en el pasado.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y no pudo evitar sollozar. No podía soportar la idea de perderle. No entendía el concepto de la vida sin él. Trunks era todo para ella, su pasado, presente y futuro. Ahora que las cosas parecían ir bien aparecía aquel monstruo y Trunks desaparecía con él con la intención de matarlo.

Pero ¿y si era el monstruo quien vencía? No quería pensarlo. Trunks había entrenado muchísimo para poder enfrentarse a enemigos como Célula. Se había enfrentado a Orlog, a Tumno, el dios de la muerte. Les había vencido y había vivido para contarlo. Célula no era tan poderoso como ellos, pero fue el causante de la cicatriz que el semisaiyajin tenía en el pecho.

Había recorrido con sus dedos suavemente la forma de aquella cicatriz hacía apenas unas horas, sintiendo el calor de su piel, su suavidad, la dureza de los músculos que se contraían con cada gesto. La había besado, siendo ya para ella una parte inseparable de Trunks, acostumbrada a verla desde siempre. Había borrado prácticamente de su memoria el origen de aquella marca, y se odiaba por ello. Trunks volvía a estar ante el monstruo que le marcó para siempre, y ella estaba aterrorizada.

Bulma se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

- Vamos, vamos. – dijo la peli azul. – Estoy segura de que volverá, Arien, sano y salvo. Como siempre hace.

- Las otras veces iba a entrenar Bulma. – replicó Arien, tristemente. – Ahora es contra Célula contra quien está luchando.

El sonido de una explosión en la lejanía las asustó, y ambas dieron un respingo. Arien, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, visualizaba la nube de humo que subía en el cielo lentamente, procedente de las Colinas del Sur. No parecía real. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Un destello en el mismo lugar, otra explosión, esta vez mucho más grande, y ambas pudieron ver un gigantesco rayo de energía dirigirse hacia el cielo.

Asustadas, ambas se sostuvieron la una en la otra. Aquello no era ningún juego. En aquella batalla se volvería a decidir el destino de la Tierra. Trunks volvía a tener sobre sus espaldas el peso del mundo.

El rayo de energía desapareció, y en su lugar sólo descubrieron algunos restos de humo.

No hubo más explosiones.

No hubo más manifestaciones de lucha.

Arien tragó saliva.

- Vamos Trunks. – susurró la castaña, la mirada fija en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido ambos contrincantes. – Puedes hacerlo. Puedes acabar con él.

La confianza en Trunks se mezclaba con el temor que pudiera resultar herido. Todo junto formaba una bola de nervios en la boca del estómago de la chica. Pero necesitaba creer, necesitaba confiar y no tener dudas, y esperar a que el semisaiyajin volviera a casa con la victoria.

Era Trunks quien luchaba, un Trunks que había destruido a los androides sin inmutarse, y que después de ello había seguido entrenando hasta conseguir llegar al nivel dos de un supersaiyajin. Que entrenaba para dominar su demoníaco estado bajo la luna llena y la aurora boreal. Que jamás había dejado de luchar. Que estaba completamente preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro que amenazara la Tierra. Aquel era su destino. Él era el guardián del planeta. Sus hombros estaban acostumbrados a soportar el peso del mundo, y lo haría una y otra vez, mientras tuviera aliento.

Arien se levantó del suelo y cruzó las manos en su pecho. Avanzando hasta colocarse junto a la nave, que aguardaba con el motor emitiendo un suave zumbido a que Trunks volviera.

Iba a volver.

Ahora estaba segura.

Volvería junto a ella, como había hecho tantas veces antes.

Un destello en el cielo la puso alerta. Algo o alguien se aproximaba volando desde el lugar donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla y donde hacía rato ya que reinaba la calma. Las dudas se volatilizaron en su mente cuando distinguió la armadura saiyajin acercarse a la Corporación.

…

…

…

Había sido bastante fácil. Creyó que Célula le daría más batalla que aquello, pero no había sido rival a la altura de Trunks, y el príncipe le había destruido al cabo de diez minutos, satisfecho por su propio nivel, aunque decepcionado porque Célula no le hubiera ofrecido una batalla que valiera la pena.

A pesar de haber obtenido su venganza, no era lo que el muchacho había esperado. Pero era lógico. Trunks no había dejado de superarse a sí mismo con el paso de los años y su poder había aumentado mucho más, al igual que su técnica y su capacidad estratégica.

Era capaz de mantener la calma y de esperar al momento adecuado para realizar cualquier movimiento, algo que en el pasado no había sido capaz de hacer. Su impulsividad se había visto sustituida por una frialdad propia de un estratega.

La madurez y la experiencia habían sido buenas maestras. Conocer a su padre y ser aleccionado por él, al más puro estilo saiyajin, dejando de lado sentimientos y emociones, le habían dotado de una mente fría, justo lo que más se necesitaba en la batalla.

Pese a que Gohan, su mentor, le había iniciado en la batalla lo mejor que había podido, ambos muchachos habían sufrido demasiado como para tomar el camino correcto en su preparación. Demasiado dolor. Demasiadas pérdidas.

Junto a Vegeta, Trunks aprendió a no ser superado por estos sentimientos. Aprendió el significado del sacrificio, en su más pura esencia. Ser capaz de renunciar a lo que más quería para sumergirse completamente en duros entrenamientos que podían durar semanas o meses, le habían fortalecido como guerrero.

Ahora ya no era impulsivo. Ahora ya era un saiyajin, tal y como su padre le había nombrado justo antes de su partida, en aquella especie de ritual que ambos improvisaron junto a la nave, y frente al resto de sus amigos.

Miraba atrás y veía cuánto había cambiado su vida, su mente, su manera de ver las cosas y afrontarlas. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que dejó atrás al niño atormentado que fue, y que había conseguido vencer a sus fantasmas, enfrentarse a sus miedos y superar cualquier límite o adversidad.

Hacía tiempo ya que era un hombre completo, con todo lo que aquello significaba. Era un hombre en todos los sentidos, era un saiyajin, el orgulloso heredero de un trono perdido hacía años.

Se acercaba en su vuelo a casa, y ya podía distinguir con su desarrollada visión a dos figuras que aguardaban en el exterior del esférico edificio.

Sonrió. Además de un Saiyajin completo, Trunks era un humano responsable, con un lugar entre los de aquella raza, feliz, y sobre todo, enamorado.

A lo largo de los años su amor por Arien le había dado fuerzas para conseguir llegar a ser lo que ahora era. La paciencia, sacrificio y entrega de la muchacha, características esenciales para cualquier mujer que compartiera su vida con un saiyajin, le habían ayudado muchas veces a tomar decisiones difíciles y a superar sus límites una y otra vez.

A ella también le debía todo cuanto era. Su positivismo, su alegría y la capacidad de no darse nunca por vencida, habían sido contagiosos, y le habían envuelto como un fino velo que le había abrigado y mantenido a salvo de la desesperación y la locura que habían sumido a su mundo en el caos durante tantos años. Sin ella, estaba seguro que su vida jamás habría sido igual. Trunks, jamás se habría sentido tan saiyajin como se sentía compartiendo su vida con Arien, una simple humana, la más especial de todas, la que tantas veces le ancló a la cordura y a la vida.

Sonrió, mientras las veía ya cada vez más cerca. Habían estado preocupadas. Arien, con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho, mostraba en el rostro un profundo alivio y alegría, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no era capaz de borrar. Tras ella, su madre le miraba también, con cansancio en su expresión, con tranquilidad al comprobar que volvía sano y salvo. El paso del tiempo hacía mella en el rostro de Bulma, pero aún conservaba en los ojos el mismo fuego que Trunks había observado en el pasado, y que tanto le había fascinado. El mismo fuego que brillaba en sus propios ojos, con el que había entrado finalmente en el corazón de su padre.

Por fin, aterrizó frente a ellas con expresión de triunfo en el rostro. Había vuelto sin mostrar apenas una sola señal de la lucha. La armadura relucía como nueva, sin manchas de ningún tipo y su rostro no mostraba cansancio alguno. Sonrió abiertamente, suavizando por fin su fría mirada.

- Por fin. Ya se ha acabado todo. – dijo con voz suave.

Sin poder evitarlo, las dos mujeres corrieron hacia él, y Trunks las abrazó a ambas, rodeándolas con un brazo a cada una, y cubriendo sus rostros con interminables besos.

…

…

…

Trunks permaneció en el pasado únicamente 5 días. Los suficientes para dejar en orden algunos asuntos, según él.

Había vuelto magullado, con señales en el rostro de haber mantenido una fiera batalla con un poderoso rival. Tanto Arien como Bulma sabían perfectamente contra quien o quienes había luchado el muchacho. Y la sonrisa de su rostro nunca había sido más sincera.

En cuanto a los guerreros Z, todos habían seguido con sus vidas. Obviamente era muy duro hacerlo sin la presencia de Goku. Significaba demasiado para todos ellos, sobre todo para Chichi y Gohan. Ambos trataban de seguir adelante lo mejor que podían. Gohan se había volcado con los estudios, tanto para distraerse de pensar en su padre como para hacer feliz a Chichi. El próspero futuro de su hijo había sido siempre el deseo de la esposa de Goku.

Los abuelos de Trunks, su madre y su padre seguían normalmente. La única novedad era que Trunksy había dicho su primera palabra y que había comenzado a caminar.

En cuanto a Narik, Ellyon y sus hermanos, habían ido a vivir a una zona rural, cerca de un pueblo montañés, en casas aisladas, aunque formando una especie de comunidad vecinal. Narik y Ellyon se habían llevado una grata sorpresa con la visita de Trunks. El chico se había enterado de que la corporación Cápsula les facilitaba los vehículos que necesitaban para moverse, ya que aquella zona que habían elegido, en invierno quedaba completamente aislada por la nieve y el hielo. Narik y Ellyon vivían juntos en una de las casas, felices. La sorpresa mayor se la llevó Trunks cuando supo que Ellyon esperaba un bebé. Embarazada de 5 meses y con una tripita incipiente, Ellyon resplandecía de felicidad, al igual que el pelirrojo, que estaba deseando enseñar a su hijo o hija a tirar con el arco.

La pequeña Khaira, iba al colegio de la zona y había crecido muchísimo, ahora debía compartir la atención con su pequeña hermanita. Jack y Fan Fan habían sido padres de una preciosa niña rubia y de ojos azules que se había convertido en el juguete de la comunidad de ex-elfos y ex-hadas.

Dart abrió una tienda de jardinería y se había quedado a vivir en las afueras de la Capital, junto a Brann. Los dos ex-dewins habían decidido compartir vivienda, y pasaban muy buenos ratos recordando su vida pasada. El viejo Brann había vuelto a su antiguo oficio de profesor e impartía historia en una escuela de primaria cercana a su casa.

Por fin, la tranquilidad absoluta de haber terminado con todos los peligros que amenazaban su época y de haberse despedido de sus amigos del pasado, se mostraban en el brillo especial de sus ojos. Un brillo que se acentuaba cada vez que miraba a Arien, algo que a ella la ruborizaba.

Jamás había visto aquella expresión en su rostro. Era un sentimiento de profundo orgullo y felicidad lo que afloraba a su mirada y la hacía aún más arrebatadora de lo que ya era. A pesar del paso de los años, aún se sonrojaba cuando el muchacho la miraba con aquel fuego que caracterizaba a sus azules ojos.

No entendía de dónde había salido aquella cantidad de energía que parecía rodear al chico. Ella creyó que volvería triste y melancólico por tener que destruir la nave. Pero se había equivocado. Su espíritu parecía haber sido invadido por un ímpetu que le movía a reír continua y honestamente, a bromear, a besarla como nunca antes la había besado, a mirarla como jamás la había mirado.

Era sentir cómo se enamoraba de ella de nuevo, y ella lógicamente, se derretía con aquel comportamiento. No creía ser capaz de amarle más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero para su sorpresa, se podía querer aún más intensamente.

La destrucción de la máquina se llevó a cabo en una especie de ceremonia a la que asistieron Trunks, Bulma y Arien. Juntos, se dirigieron en el antiguo aerocoche de Bulma a una zona apartada de la Capital, desértica, sin testigos. Sacaron la máquina de la cápsula y la miraron durante un rato.

Las esperanzas de Bulma, las ilusiones y todo por lo que había luchado se habían reencarnado en aquella máquina con forma ovoide que finalmente había cambiado sus vidas. La peli azul la miraba algo triste, en silencio. Con sus brazos cruzados observaba por última vez el mejor de sus inventos, su obra maestra.

Arien se acercó a la máquina y la rodeó en silencio. Observó cada uno de sus componentes, recordando el tiempo que Bulma pasó ensamblándola, las noches sin dormir, los esfuerzos por mantenerla a salvo de posibles ataques. Cuánta tristeza y a la vez cuánta ilusión habían hecho posible su creación.

La mano de Trunks se posó suavemente sobre las palabras que escribieron justo antes de que él se marchara al pasado por primera vez. "_Hope!_"

Esperanza. Eso era lo que Bulma les había dicho mil veces que ellos significaban para el mundo: ilusión y esperanza. Ella jamás se dio por vencida y sus esfuerzos desembocaron en la consecución de la paz, una paz que había tardado tantos años en llegar.

Trunks miró a Arien. Su rostro serio, su mirada un poco más apagada de lo que había sido aquellos últimos días, le mostraron a la chica cuánto le estaba costando dar aquel paso. Un paso que significaba cortar con cualquier pasado, pero que significaba también el inicio de una nueva era, con la esperanza por bandera.

Arien acarició su rostro con ternura y él le sonrió, cerrando un momento los ojos. El chico suspiró y dio un par de suaves golpes con su mano sobre el fuselaje de la máquina.

Se separaron de ella y se alejaron en el coche hasta un risco que se hallaba a 100 metros de distancia. Desde allí, un lugar algo más elevado, podían ver la máquina, solitaria, aguardando al final que no era un final, que era un principio.

Los tres fuera del coche, las chicas un poco más atrás, Trunks se adelantó un par de pasos y levantó la mano derecha, apuntando a su querida máquina del tiempo. La energía del muchacho comenzó a acumularse en la palma de su mano, generando un pitido agudo y vibrante. El cabello del chico se movía por efecto del viento que su poder agitaba. Con los ojos fijos en la máquina, Trunks disparó un potente rayo de energía que impactó contra ella, destruyéndola en mil pedazos humeantes, que se dispersaron por doquier. Los restos de la nave ardieron y algunos componentes explotaron tras el impacto, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban irremediablemente por las mejillas de Bulma.

Trunks suspiró. Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

Sonrió y giró sobre sus pasos. Su madre no pudo ocultar la tristeza de su rostro, y él la miró con ternura. La rodeó con un brazo y se dirigió con ella al aerocoche, seguido por Arien. Allí ya no había nada más que hacer. Una nueva era había comenzado.

…

…

…

- Trunks, ¿puedes venir un momento? – preguntó Bulma.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que destruyeran la máquina y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Todo menos aquel extraño estado que parecía haber sumido a Trunks desde que volvió del pasado. Se mostraba feliz e irradiaba alegría cuando Arien estaba cerca, pero cuando no estaba, un aire pensativo se apoderaba de él, sumiéndole en sus propios pensamientos, y alejándole de la realidad bastante a menudo, tanto que Bulma se había dado cuenta. En el laboratorio tenía que repetirle las cosas dos o tres veces porque no prestaba atención, algo que no era nada normal en él, y cuando estaba en casa, se desconectaba del mundo.

Trunks no hizo caso del llamado de su madre. Estaba en el salón, repantingado en uno de los cómodos sillones, junto al equipo de música, donde sonaba uno de los CD's que el chico había traído del pasado en su último viaje. Con una cómoda y ancha camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones oscuros de tela suave, descansaba, absorto en su propia mente, oyendo una canción tras otra. Aquella zona había sido habilitada como de descanso, y en ella había un sofá que hacía esquina, el sillón donde Trunks estaba sentado en aquel momento, completamente desprovisto de garbo, un moderno equipo de música conectado a un sistema de altavoces que generaba un sonido envolvente, una televisión enorme colgada de una de las paredes, justo delante del sofá, y el piano de la abuela de Trunks, restaurado y en perfecto funcionamiento, y que Arien solía tocar a menudo desde que terminaron la obra de la casa.

Bulma se acercó a él, y le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándole.

- Siento haberte asustado, hijo. – se disculpó la peli azul. – Te estaba llamando y no me oías. – explicó.

- Perdona mamá. – Murmuró Trunks. – Estaba algo despistado.

- Últimamente siempre estás despistado, Trunks. – Apuntó Bulma. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hijo? – La mirada de Trunks se cruzó con la de su madre, azul con azul, mismo fuego, diferente expresión. Sabía que a ella no podía mentirle, leería su mente como un libro abierto, pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar hacerlo.

- Nada, mamá. – dijo el muchacho, apartando la mirada. Bulma sonrió.

Aquel comportamiento no era normal en Trunks y ella creía haber atado suficientes cabos como para conocer la causa. Suspiró. De todas formas era la vida de su hijo, ya adulto, y ella no podía obligarle a hacer nada que él no tuviera claro. Las decisiones acerca de su vida eran cosa suya. Pero sí que podía explicarle una historia, una que nunca antes le había contado. Por eso había ido a verle. Había estado buscando en su joyero su posesión más preciada, una que no había visto la luz en 20 años, pero que la había acompañado en los momentos más duros de su vida, y que había acariciado tantas veces cuando las cosas parecían ponerse tan negras que era insoportable mantenerse en pie.

La sacó de su bolsillo y la miró. Aparentemente una simple piedra roja, brillante, engarzada en una cadena de oro. Los recuerdos la invadieron durante un breve instante, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

- El planeta Vegeta era diferente a este. – Comenzó a explicar la peli azul. – Muy diferente. – Aquella afirmación llamó la atención de Trunks, que, curioso, se enderezó en el sillón mientras su madre se sentaba en el sofá contiguo. – Las costumbres eran rudas, propias de los guerreros que lo habitaban, incomprensibles para los débiles habitantes de la Tierra. – Bulma apretó el colgante en sus manos, sintiendo de nuevo el tenue calor que la piedra generaba al contacto con su piel. – Su planeta era sagrado para ellos, y era costumbre guardar como un tesoro una parte de él, algo físico, un pedazo de Vegetasei. – Las manos de Bulma sostuvieron el colgante dejando caer la roja piedra, que osciló ante los ojos de Trunks, incrédulo. – Tu padre me dio esta piedra en un gesto que fue el más profundo, sincero y lleno de significado que compartió conmigo. Me la dio el día que te conoció a ti Trunks. El día que miró a su hijo por primera vez. – La peli azul puso la piedra en manos de Trunks. – Esta piedra ES un pedazo de Vegetasei, probablemente uno de los pocos que queden esparcidos por el universo, y fue la representación de nuestro vínculo, al más puro estilo saiyajin. – Bulma sonrió. Trunks observaba con atención aquella piedra en sus manos. – Ahora es tuya, hijo. Espero que te guíe como me ha guiado a mí.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento y besó la frente de Trunks antes de salir de la estancia, dejando a Trunks sólo con sus pensamientos.

El chico suspiró, observando con atención aquel regalo tan lleno de significado, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados.

…

…

…

El bullicio se apoderó de la casa de los Briefs cuando Arien regresó de la universidad aquel medio día. Aparcó su moto descuidadamente, en el jardín de la casa, y subió las escaleras corriendo, tropezándose varias veces, saludando efusivamente a los trabajadores del laboratorio. Entró en la cocina, donde Bulma y Trunks charlaban animadamente, y exclamó, llenando previamente sus pulmones:

- ¡HE APROBADO! – Arrojó la mochila al suelo y levantó los brazos, triunfante. No más matemáticas en la universidad, por fin lo había conseguido.

Trunks rió con ganas ante la demostración de júbilo de la muchacha y Bulma aplaudió, orgullosa.

- ¡Jamás dudé de ti! – dijo la peli azul.

- Yo tampoco. – dijo Trunks, sonriéndole abiertamente, y mirándole de aquella forma tan cálida que acostumbraba últimamente. – Sabía que aprobarías, te lo dije. ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¡Sí! – contestó ella. – ¡Ya tengo vacaciones! ¡Por fin!

Se dejó caer de rodillas en un gesto de lo más teatrero, y Trunks y Bulma no pudieron evitar reír por sus ocurrencias. Lo cierto era que aquella asignatura se le había atravesado bastante y había necesitado de la ayuda de Trunks para poder hacerle frente.

Aquella misma tarde fueron al cementerio. Lo primero que Arien quería hacer durante sus vacaciones era visitar la tumba de sus padres. Bulma les acompañó, en aquel cementerio estaban las tumbas de sus padres, de Vegeta, de Gohan y del resto de sus amigos, trasladadas desde los camposantos donde habían sido enterrados, igual que las de los padres de Arien.

Trunks acompañó a Bulma hasta la tumba de Vegeta, dejando sola a Arien frente a las tumbas de sus padres.

La chica puso en la base de una lápida un gran ramo de flores, las favoritas de su madre, y la miró con tristeza.

- Hola mamá. Tenía ganas de venir a verte, de contarte cómo van las cosas. He aprobado el curso en la universidad, me ha costado bastante pero lo he conseguido. Ya estoy más cerca de ser bióloga, por fin. – La chica sonrió y calló un instante. - ¿Sabes? – continuó - He vuelto a tocar el piano, como tú me enseñaste… Pero no suena tan bien como cuando tú lo hacías. – Arien guardó silencio, emocionada y con los ojos húmedos. – No tengo tu don mamá. Eras demasiado especial. – La voz se le quebró y necesitó de unos minutos para recobrarse. – Bulma me sigue cuidando muy bien. Dice que va a crear un departamento para que yo pueda aplicar mis conocimientos en la empresa. Es una gran mujer, mamá. Es muy valiente, y muy buena conmigo. Ojalá la hubieras conocido… Te echo de menos. – Acarició la lápida, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se limpió la cara y se levantó, acercándose a otra tumba junto a la de su madre. Dejó junto a esta lápida otro ramo de flores, diferente al de Lilu, y se agachó frente a ella. - ¡Hola papá! – dijo, sonriendo, y sorbiendo la nariz. Se frotó los ojos con cuidado, y miró la lápida. – Tu moto sigue funcionando perfectamente. Desde que Trunks la restauró no ha fallado ni una vez. Estarías orgulloso de la compra que hiciste. – dijo ella, riendo levemente. – Finalmente, las cosas salieron bien. No he olvidado jamás todos los consejos y las cosas que me enseñaste. Te quiero, papá, siempre te querré.

La castaña se levantó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Se quedó unos minutos ante las silenciosas piedras, mientras oía el canto de los pájaros, posados en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura con delicadeza. Arien sonrió y miró por encima de su hombro. Los ojos azules que más amaba la miraban con ternura, en silencio.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurró Trunks, preocupado.

- Sí. – contestó ella, sin dudar, sonriendo. – Estoy bien.

…

…

…

Las teclas del piano inundaron con sus notas el salón de la casa. Era noche cerrada, Trunks se había ido a dormir, Bulma aún trabajaba en su despacho, terminando un informe que le estaba dando más quebraderos de cabeza de lo acostumbrado. Arien no podía dormir.

A oscuras, paseaba sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, dejando escapar las notas que adornaban la estancia.

La visita al cementerio le había hecho pensar en sus padres más intensamente de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Viejos recuerdos de niña habían aflorado a su mente, y la melancolía se había hecho presa de ella. Pese a que su corazón estaba curado desde hacía años, era inevitable sentir aquel torrente de sensaciones cada vez que visitaba la tumba de sus padres. Aquellas lisas y suaves piedras representaban el dolor del pasado, los momentos amargos, la ausencia. Y al permanecer delante de ellas, Arien volvía a experimentar cada uno de esos sentimientos.

Distraídamente, una canción salió de sus manos. Era la melodía que su estado de ánimo le pedía inconscientemente, la canción cuyos recuerdos llenaban su alma de calor. A quien estaba asociada era quien llenaba su vida por completo, capaz de borrar la tristeza o la melancolía.

Suavemente, cantó la letra que acompañaba a la melodía, sintiendo profundamente lo que aquellas palabras significaban para ella.

- Will you be there beside me  
>if the world falls apart?<br>and will all of our moments  
>remain in your heart?<br>will you be there to guide me  
>all the way through?,<br>I wonder will you  
>Walk by my side,<br>and follow my dreams  
>and bear with my pride,<br>as strong as it seems  
>will you be there tomorrow?…<p>

A diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, Trunks estaba tras ella, escondido en las sombras, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, iluminado levemente por la tenue luz que entraba por el cristal. Aquella ventana del tercer piso, era la misma desde la cual habían compartido tantas veces sus miedos e ilusiones, desde la que habían abierto sus corazones sin vuelta atrás.

El chico sonrió, escuchándola tocar, un sonido que conseguía relajarle por completo. Aquella canción era la misma que había tocado para él cuando fue atacado por los androides, la misma cuyo sonido almacenó en una grabadora y guardó en la cápsula que le dio en su viaje al pasado. En aquella canción estaban concentrados gran cantidad de sentimientos mutuos, de sensaciones que ambos experimentaban. Estaba llena de significado, literal y figuradamente. Llena de sentimientos intensos para ambos.

La canción terminó y Arien suspiró, por fin más tranquila. El piano era su vía de escape cuando los malos recuerdos la embargaban. Su sonido la hacía sentirse mejor, y le traía recuerdos que valían la pena de verdad. Recuerdos felices, momentos del pasado que almacenaba en su memoria con sumo cariño.

Sonrió, y un ruido a su espalda la sobresaltó.

- ¡Trunks! – Exclamó, agarrándose el pecho, asustada. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó, levantándose del taburete y acercándose a la ventana.

- El suficiente… Yo tampoco podía dormir. – confesó el chico.

Iluminados por aquella luz, los ojos de Arien relucían como esmeraldas, mirándole intensamente de aquella forma capaz de dejar la mente de Trunks en blanco.

- Siento haberte despertado. – Se disculpó ella.

- No lo has hecho – dijo él, sonriéndole. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. – Arien… yo… - titubeó y bajó la mirada. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo, pero debía estar seguro de que ella estaba preparada para oírlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó ella.

- … Tengo… Algo importante que pedirte. – confesó el muchacho, vacilando. Ella sonrió y le obligó a mirarla, tomándole del mentón dulcemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

La calidez de su mirada no había cambiado desde que era una niña. Gracias a ella se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. De vencer a cualquier enemigo, por fuerte que fuera. De afrontar cualquier dificultad en el futuro. Siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado.

Y vivir bajo el mismo techo ya no era suficiente.

Ser su novio, su amante, no bastaba.

Cada día que pasaba lo tenía más claro. Quería llegar más allá. Quería ser el centro de su universo. Quería hacerla feliz por encima de cualquier cosa, darle un futuro. Formar una familia con ella.

Quería que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos, los futuros herederos de su sangre, de la lucha.

Trunks respiró hondo y se incorporó de su asiento en el alféizar. Tomó de la mano a Arien, y se arrodilló frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos.

La castaña, se tapó la boca de la sorpresa, aquel gesto acababa de helarle la sangre.

- ... Cásate conmigo.

El silencio que siguió a la pregunta, fue eterno para Trunks. La miraba con ruego, abrasándola con el fuego de sus ojos azules. Ante ella se ofrecía a sí mismo, indefenso, dándole su entera persona, todo lo que él era, su pasado, presente y futuro, con completa honestidad.

Los labios de Arien temblaban. Jamás se había sentido tan afortunada. No podía creerlo, verle allí, delante de ella, esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que parecía haberle estado trastornando varios días, y que ella había esperado tanto tiempo. Ser su esposa, su familia. Compartir la vida con él, aún más intensamente de lo que ya lo hacían. Ese había sido su deseo desde hacía años. Y la respuesta estaba clara.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó, estallando en risas. El semisaiyajin sonrió, embargado por la felicidad, y se incorporó para besarla intensamente. Las manos de ambos acariciaban sus rostros mutuamente, riendo, nerviosos, comiéndose con la mirada, los ojos de ambos húmedos por los nervios y la felicidad.

Trunks buscó en su bolsillo algo y lo alzó. Desabrochó lo que parecía el broche de un collar y lo volvió a abrochar en la nuca de Arien, dejando la piedra colgada de su cuello. La muchacha lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó, entre emocionada y curiosa.

- Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Los recuerdos de mi familia, joyas especiales, anillos de compromiso… cosas así, se perdió todo. Pero mi madre guardó esto. Es una piedra de Vegetasei que mi padre le regaló a modo de prenda. Del mismo modo que yo te la regalo a ti ahora. – Trunks enmarcó el rostro de Arien con sus manos. – Significa que eres la mujer de un saiyajin, y representa todo el amor que un saiyajin no es capaz de demostrar.

El muchacho guardó silencio y Arien sonrió.

- Tú sí eres capaz de hacerlo. Eso es lo que te hace especial, eso es lo que te diferencia de los de tu raza y te hace más poderoso y magnífico. Eres capaz de amar y de demostrarlo, y es por eso que yo te quiero con locura, y siempre te querré, mi guerrero… mi amor.

Los ojos de Trunks brillaron al oír aquellas palabras. La levantó en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, fundiéndose ambos en el primero de los apasionados besos de aquella noche, el preludio de muchas otras llenas de felicidad y esperanza.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Reproduzco a continuación un fragmento de un comentario que le hice hace unas semanas a Schala S, estábamos las dos muy profundas... <em>

_"Los fics son como nuestros chiquitines._

_Los ves nacer y hacerse grandes, interesantes, con un argumento que te ha llevado horas, días, semanas, y hasta meses, en ocasiones. Los amas y odias por partes iguales. Los amas porque son una parte de ti porque son tus ideas plasmadas en una pantalla, porque son tus sueños de niña, fantasías de adolescente o locuras de mayor. Los amas cuando fluyen y los odias cuando te abandonan, cuando no sabes cómo seguir la historia, cuando publicas algo que sientes que no es lo que realmente tenías en el corazón. Odias a tu cerebro por no haber sabido interpretarlo y los lees y relees una y otra vez hallando fallos, faltas de ortografía, expresiones que no quedan claras y frases mal planteadas, y lo vuelves a odiar y como prueba de ello vuelves a abrir el Word y vuelves a aporrear las teclas, cada vez más insistentemente, cada vez más convencida de lo que crees querer escribir._

_Y cuando se acaban... vacío, tranquilidad, tiempo libre (horriblemente libre), pensar en cómo habría quedado un final diferente... y volverlo a leer con cariño, con nostalgia. Porque cuando lo comenzaste fuiste una persona con unos sentimientos y quizás unas convicciones que con los años cambiaron, y lo notas en la evolución de los textos, en la profundidad de los sentimientos descritos. Detectas peleas con la madre o con el novio, frustraciones laborales pasadas, pérdidas dolorosas y momentos amargos, pero también momentos felices y explosiones de júbilo._

_Son nuestra vida, son un pedacito de nosotras que quedará para siempre para disfrute (o no) de quien le dedique unos minutos y le de la oportunidad de entrar en su vida. Es una forma de hacernos entrar a nosotras, o por lo menos a nuestro pasado. Y se terminan y te dejan con un agujero que debes rellenar cuanto antes con otro pedacito de ti."_

_"Hope", es una parte de mí misma que concluye con este Epílogo. Muchas cosas me llevaron a comenzar a escribirlo, una de ellas era una historia que rondaba mi cabeza desde que era una niña, y aquella historia fue tomando forma con el paso de los años, con las muchas experiencias vividas, con los momentos buenos y los malos. Mi vida llegó a un punto de inflexión en el que escribir, se convirtió en una vía de escape, en la salvación de mi cordura. Y como resultado, una historia salida directamente de mi corazón, que espero que os haya llegado tan profundamente como a mí._

_Antes de nada, me gustaría dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que comenzaron a leer este fic cuando lo publiqué en fanfic . es, antes de que dicha página comenzara a fallar más que una escopeta de feria... Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. _

_**Quinn**, te recuerdo especialmente a ti, con tu forma de pedir más y más sin darme un minuto de respiro. Con lectoras como tú, las fuerzas y las ganas de escribir se apoderan de mi sin poder evitarlo. Es gracias a vosotras que he conseguido terminar este fic._

_** Lemonale**, tú y tus lemons habéis sido mi inspiración muchas veces, y me has dado ideas fabulosas, ya contenidas en tus fics, como el halo rojo en los ojos de los saiyajins afectados por los rayos Blutz. Eres fabulosa._

_**Ken Trunks, Ginny_P, AndreFlowers, Suekita_89, Jade, Brose, Xiori18, Shadowkikio, Inuyashalovekagomeforever, JessyChang, Nana1987, YamiVanHelsingValerius **gracias a todos por darme caña siempre y no dejarme dormir, jajaja!_

__**Esmeraldy,** me has hecho sonreír muchas veces con tus comentarios, tan llenos de sentimiento, ¡gracias, de verdad! :D__

_**Naty98**, gracias por seguir "Hope" prácticamente desde el inicio :)_

_**Sami116**_, tus reviews siempre fueron de gran ayuda en el transcurso de la historia. En parte, son un pedacito de ella.__

_**Eccho**, igual que Sami116, tus reviews fueron siempre de gran utilidad, y al leerlos saqué muchas veces las ganas de escribir que en ocasiones queda escondida en algún lugar desconocido._

_**PanxTrunks**, me siento halagada de que "Hope" te haya quitado el sueño tantas veces, pero por favor, duerme y come :)_

_**Koume**, I'm very proud that you made the effort of read something written in Spanish, an unknown language for you. I still think your drawings are the best I've seen before about Trunks. _

_**Sweet09**, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por que sitúes "Hope" casi a la altura de Gran Hermano, en tu lista de prioridades. Halagador, en serio :)_

_**TheIris44**, con reviews tan efusivos y entregados como los tuyos, una escritora saca las ganas de escribir hasta de debajo de las piedras._

_A todos mis lectores de Facebook:_

___Pequeña **JazminM** :P, presente en prácticamente en todos los capítulos de "Hope". Gracias por estar ahí. :)___

_**Gerback**, mi pequeño fiel lector. Estoy segura que dentro de ti tienes un gran potencial que sólo está esperando salir. Pónselo fácil ;)_

_**Akari**, a tí te tengo controlada por el Facebook, jajaja! Fuiste de las primeras en darle una oportunidad a "Hope". Jamás lo olvidaré :)_

_**Miriam**, gracias por tu apoyo, por fu "fan style" y tu alegría. Eres dulce como un auténtico bombón. :)_

_**Portaphyro**... Eres alguien muy especial, como especiales son tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leer "Hope". En un rinconcito de mi corazón guardo la esperanza de que "Hope" haya sido en parte una de las causas que te hayan impulsado a publicar las historias maravillosas que escribes. Y tranquila, que ahora voy a tener tiempo suficiente para dedicarle toda mi atención a tus fics. Ardo en deseos de leer todo lo que me he estado perdiendo._

_**Esplandian**, dejaste sólo un review con tres lineas, el primero de todos. Suficiente para obligarme a esforzarme al máximo y desarrollar un personaje ficticio que valiera la pena. Eso sólo los grandes pueden hacerlo. :)_

_Y el último de todos:_

**_Schala S, _**_mi kilométrica amiga.__N__o podía ser de otra manera, tú eres la lectora más especial. Tu apoyo, aunque al final del desarrollo de la historia, no podía ser más alentador para mí. Porque te seguí durante años, porque leí "Pecados", y lo releí tres veces (sí, tres), mientras aguardaba a que actualizaras (ardo en deseos de disfrutar del último capítulo, ¡por fin! :'D), porque conseguiste que amara a Marron, que odiara a una tal Isabelle y que sintiera empatía por Pan (¡por Pan! ¡Yo! XD). Que una de mis autoras preferidas durante años leyera algo escrito por mí, me hacía sentir orgullosa, tener miedo, escalofríos y sudores, y todo por saber si una de las grandes me daba su OK. Una de las cosas más fabulosas de escribir "Hope" ha sido poder conocer a gente tan auténtica como tú, gente con un talento que les sale por las orejas. Muchas gracias, Schala S._

_A todos, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de entrar en vuestras vidas._

_Volveremos a vernos, algún día... Quien sabe si "Hope" tendrá una saga, o un one shot, o un Epílogo II. La vida da muuuuchas vueltas... ;)_


End file.
